Gate - Thus the Resistance fought there
by SdazVarence
Summary: As the resistance fights against Neo Arcadia with the help of the recently revived Zero, a mysterious gateway appears in the ruins of the city that the resistance uses as a base. When Neo Arcadia launches a full scale invasion against the base, the gate may be their only hope of salvation.
1. A mysterious building in the ruins

**WELCOME TO GATE - THUS THE RESISTANCE FOUGHT THERE. A CROSSOVER BETWEEN THE MEGAMAN ZERO SERIES AND GATE - THUS THE JSDF FOUGHT THERE. THIS MARKS THE BEGINNING OF THE REWRITES I PLANNED TO IMPROVE THE STORY AND PROVIDE MORE DETAILS AND A BETTER, MORE COHERENT PLOT. FOR THOSE WHO READ THE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS, EXPECT TO SEE MORE OF THE SAME IN THE NEW CHAPTERS, ONLY IN BETTER DETAIL AND BETTER EXPLAINED. THIS TIME AROUND I WILL ALSO ADD IN INDEXES AT THE END OF EACH CHAPTER TO GIVE INSIGHT INTO ANY NEW CHARACTERS THAT GET ADDED. SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY VERSION 2 OF THE FANFIC, AND WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, THE NEW AND IMPROVED GATE - THUS THE RESISTANCE FOUGHT THERE**

 **PART 1**

Even reploids can feel fatigue...

That's how he felt as he leaned against the wall beneath the water of the underground lake near where a secret based used by Neo Arcadia was located. The first time he came here it was to retrieve a vital piece of data before Neo Arcadia could obtain it, and he found himself back here again to disrupt a hacking attempt. He succeeded in shutting down the servers, and was on his way out when 'she' showed up.

"I am Fairy Leviathan of the Shittenou, one of the four guardians who protects Master X and Neo Arcadia." A statuesque reploid of a feminine build with blue armor over a white body suit. The main armor covered her chest, her arms up past her elbows and her legs up to her thighs with gold rings at the ends, making it look like she had long gloves and thigh high boots, with her feet shaped like a pair of stiletto heels. Her blue eyes had stared down Zero, out of breath from running back and forth through the base to destroy the servers used to hack the resistance base and there was an almost playful smile on her face. Her helmet was patterned like she had hair in a bob cut, framing her attractive face, while a set of long fins on the back helped her to maneuver in the water. In her hand she wielded a Harpoon Lance, and she used it with deadly efficiency. "I commend you for shutting down the hack, but I'm afraid you will die here." she had said, smiling. "I heard so much about you, mostly from the pretty kid and the combat nerd, Phantom doesn't say much I'm afraid. And after hearing how much you pushed them, to actually put EFFORT into fighting someone from the resistance? When normally we just sit back and let our apprentices deal with you lot. Well I just had to come out here and see for myself now didn't I?"  
'Wish you hadn't' Zero thought to himself.  
The battle, to say the least, wasn't in Zero's favor for most of it, he was exhausted, and Leviathan clearly had the terrain advantage. The way she moved through the water was like watching an Olympic swimmer swim rings around a beginner. Her skill with her Harpoon Lance was no doubt unmatched, she handled it with ease as she moved around, using her powers to deploy mines of Ice to hinder Zero's progress, and the moment he did manage to get close for melee? One hit had sent him flying across the lake and into the command ship that was being used by the Meikai Gundan, known also as the Deep Sea Squadron, Neo Arcadia's navy which Leviathan lead. She may look petite, but she definitely packed a punch. Unlike the fights with her siblings, Zero had the most trouble with Leviathan due to the arena. Sure, amnesia or no you don't forget how to fight, but being locked away in a state of hibernation for 100 years, and certain things can become rusty, that and this was his first serious underwater confrontation since Ciel woke him up a month ago.

"You are Zero? The Legendary hero are you not?" she had ask, a girl no older than 14 years old wearing a pink sleeveless dress with a vest over a black form fitting bodysuit, no doubt the suit itself was armoring of some kind, and long blonde hair kept in a pony tail that came out of the helmet she wore for protection. Zero had said nothing, his mind still hazy from being woken up from hibernation.

"Please, lend us your power." Ciel had asked. "Help us against Neo Arcadia."

Neo Arcadia, the regime that ruled over what was left of the world. Zero had awoken to a wasteland with city ruins scattered about, swarming with out of control mechaniloids, old ruined facilities and vast deserts, what vegetation or forests remained, were within the great Domed city of Neo Arcadia, the last bastion of humanity that waged war against those who were deemed 'maverick' and executed.

The Mavericks in question however, were innocent civilian reploids. What had once been a paradise for human and reploid alike, soon became just a paradise for the humans as reploids were gradually treated as second class citizens by the government in the face of an severe energy crisis, and the needs of humans were put above everyone else. Those who didn't comply with the new laws were branded as Mavericks and hunted down, and as a result many reploids fled from Neo Arcadia to take their chances in the wasteland and ruins beyond the dome, but "once a Maverick, always a Maverick." and those who fled were hunted down and terminated. Because of this gross mistreatment of reploids, those who had fled began to band together, forming a resistance to bring down Neo Arcadia and end the reign of its leader, Megaman X, once a legendary hero who wiped out the Maverick Virus once and for all, now a heartless tyrant who will do anything to protect his city against the "Maverick threat"

"Some threat." Zero had said upon arriving at the resistance base for the first time. "You're all civilians."

"We may be civilians." said one of the resistance members. "But we can fight, have been for the last year or so." The one that had spoken up was identified as Colbar. He wore a standardized uniform consisting of green baggy pants and a vest over an armored black bodysuit, brown boots and white gloves. He had white ear caps on the sides of his head and wore blue goggles and a green beret with a red triangle on the top, he shared this uniform with many of the resistance's "soldiers."

Zero had said nothing at first, but then said. "I hope you can back up that boast."

"Of course I can." said Colbar. "I'm the captain of the famed Colbar team, and we've pulled off several successful hit and run tactics on Neo Arcadia, the Jin'en is a favorite target of ours."

Jin'en, that referred to the Jin'en Gundan, the Scorched Earth Squadron, the main army of Neo Arcadia, lead by the trigger happy "Fighting Fafnir." of the Shittenou.

Zero caught his breath as he still sat at the bottom of the lake, thinking of his encounter with Fafnir. "Trigger happy" was an understatement, the man enjoyed nothing more than combat, and had been a formidable opponent. Unlike Leviathan, Fafnir wore much heavier red colored armor and large square shoulder pads, the boots were weighted to provide stability for attacks utilizing the twin cannons on his arms, dubbed "Sodom and Gomorrah." His dark skin and fierce red eyes made him stand out from his sister. The two dueled out in the desert when Zero went out to intercept him after an initial assault by Neo Arcadia on the resistance base had failed. Zero hated to admit it, but he enjoyed fighting Fafnir just as much as Fafnir enjoyed fighting him.

"You're not bad." he had said, smiling. "I'll let you live, but don't die okay? I want a rematch, next win will be mine."

"Sure." Zero had said. "But the result will be the same."

"I'll bet." said Fafnir, as he teleported out.

Zero pushed himself off his feet, and began to swim up to the surface, everything was quiet, Neo Arcadia must have pulled out following Leviathan's defeat, reaching the edge of the lake he pulled himself up and out of the water, laying there on his hands and knees to rest.

"Every generation has its legend. However, a lost legend should remain lost."

Those were the words of Hidden Phantom, leader of the Zen'ei Gundan, the Cutting Shadow Squadron, Neo Arcadia's intelligence division.

"Some intelligence." Colbar had quipped. "If they keep accusing civilian reploids of being Maverick, then they must hire idiots."

Unlike the playful Leviathan, and the hot headed Fafnir, Phantom displayed a calm cunning, and had actually managed to get the drop on Zero as he was entering the Energen Factory that the resistance had just secured only a week prior. Phantom's armor was similar to Leviathan's though black in color and lacking her Heels. His helmet had a white winged masked that covered his eyes, giving him a ninja like look, which was complimented by his Kunai and Beam Shuriken. The fight with Phantom, while fierce, was ultimately cut short when Ciel had detected explosives within the factory, explosives Phantom had planted to try and destroy the factory, robbing the resistance of much needed resources. Zero however, managed to disable the bombs, though Phantom had escaped. Doesn't matter in the end, as the safety of the factory came first.

Zero took in the fresh air as he climbed back out into the deserted, looking ahead toward the old city where the resistance had set up their base, he took a step before collapsing down to one knee.

"Why do you side with Mavericks? You the legendary hero who fought alongside Master X to rid the world of the Maverick virus once and for all?" Those were the words of the last of the Shittenou, leader of the Rekku Gundan, the Strong air battalion, Neo Arcadia's air force, and perhaps the most dangerous of the four. Clad and green and brandishing a pair of beam sabers, it was Zero's most harrowing fight due to Harpuria's flight capabilities, courtesy of the Winged jetpack on his back, much as Leviathan ruled the oceans, the sky was Harpuria's turf, and he dominated it. They had fought for hours that day, neither one yielding to the other, though in the end Zero had managed to force Harpuria into retreat, but something nagged at the back of his mind. Harpuria put up a fight, he was suppose to be a dangerous adversary, they all were, but he surrendered and retreated, the win felt too easy, all of them felt too easy.

Zero collapsed on the desert ground, finally unable to move and having exhausted all of his energy, he looked up to see members of the resistance rush to him.

Even reploids can feel fatigue.

 **PART 2**

Two weeks before the Shittenou started moving, something interesting had been discovered in the city. At the far edge, beyond the resistance's sphere of influence, was a structure so ancient it was actually made of stone and mortar, it was several stories tall, and consisted mainly of a large opening like a doorway, it was big enough that two transport vans side by side could fit through without a problem. It was only slightly bigger width wise then a standard building, yet no amount of light could pierce the darkness beyond the doors.

Members of the resistance, lead by Ciel and Zero, were standing outside this building, scans, samples of the surface, and quick looks inside were being conducted by the soldiers.

"Be careful!" said Ciel. "We don't know what this is, so don't go too far in."

Standing alongside Ciel was the resistance's engineer, a reploid by the name of Cerveau. He was tall and lean, with black hair and a large orange opaque visor connected to his ear caps, covering his eyes, rather than a normal resistance vest, Cerveau instead wore a long sleeveless green lab coat with a gold trim, and tend to forgo his beret. He stroked his chin for a moment, staring at it. "We've been in this city for a little over a year now, how could we miss this?"  
"I don't think we did." Ciel said, looking the building over. "Even though we haven't come this far out into the city, it is quite possible, as strange as it may sound, that it just...appeared." She watched a soldier walk up to them, handing her a data pad, she took the pad, nodding to the soldier and looking it over. "This is strange."

"What is it?" Cerveau asked, he peered over at the pad.

"This building is giving off some sort of energy reading, unlike anything I've ever seen before." said Ciel, looking at it. "It's similar to the energy given off by Cyber Elves, and yet this seems almost...natural."

"That is strange." said Cerveau. "This building seems ancient, and yet its generating some form of energy?"

Ciel nodded. "This could be a major discovery." she said. "Perhaps even the answer to this war. If it's giving off energy, then perhaps the energy can be tapped, if the energy can be tapped."

"We could use it to power machines." said Cerveau. "An end to the energy crisis."

"End the energy crisis, end the war." said Ciel. "We should contact Neo Arcadia."  
"And tell them what?" Ciel and Cerveau turned, Zero had finally spoke. "We found an old stone building giving off energy. Do you really think they'll believe you? You're considered Mavericks remember?"

Ciel winced, Zero was right. "But..."

Zero shook his head. "You don't even know for sure if this building is safe or not, or if there is even anything inside generating the energy. If we start jumping to conclusion it could end up biting us in the ass."  
Ciel looked at the building, and started toward it. "Then let's go inside, as far as we can go."

Zero grabbed her arm. "That is even more stupid. We don't even know if it's safe."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Ciel asked. "Just leave it alone?"  
"For now, yes." said Zero. "You should be focused on surviving, We may have secured vital resources and information, but Neo Arcadia will attack again."  
"We could send in drones." said Cerveau. "Get footage of what's inside. If Neo Arcadia does make another move, Zero could keep them busy while we study this building." he looked at Zero. "From a safe distance of course."

"Zero, this is the first real instance of a new type of energy source in years, we can only rely on Energen for so long before its depleted." said Ciel, looking to the Red reploid. "This building could be the answers I need to complete my research, and create a new reliable energy system."

Zero stayed quiet, looking at the building. "Do you what you will then, but don't forget we're fighting a war." He would turn, and walked off heading back to the base.

"What's wrong with him?" Cerveau asked.

"He's understandably worried." said Ciel smiling. "Maybe it has to do with his lack of memories from before he was sealed away, or perhaps he's just being moody."

Cerveau smiled, Ciel giggled at her little joke. She turned to the soldiers giving a nod. "Alright, lets finish up here and get back to the base, we still have work to do."

Zero woke up in the med bay, groaning and holding his head. "Where am I?"

"Ah you're up." Standing by Zero's repair bay was a female reploid, her brown hair was pulled into a bun and she wore a plain nurse cap on her head. rather than a Resistance vest she wore a brown Doctor's coat with a red cross on the rounded shoulders, and a Green skirt that came down to above her ankles. "You passed out just outside the base. Colbar and Dande had to drag you back in."

Zero rubbed his head again, maybe that's why his head hurt, those two probably dragged him over a few rocks. "How long was I out?"  
"Oh not long." she said. "An hour tops, you were low on energy."  
"It's been a long a day." said Zero as he got to his feet. "That and Leviathan packs a mean right hook."

"I bet she does." said the nurse reploid with a grin. Zero ignored this.

"Where's Ciel?" Zero asked.

"Command room, they just got done investigating the inside of that building, she said to go to the command room as soon as you were awake."  
Zero nodded and headed for the door. "Thanks Rocinolle."

"Always happy to help, you just stay in one piece you hear? You worry that girl half to death every time you go out."

In the command room, Zero walked in, causing Ciel to whirl around, a smile on her face as she ran over and hugged him. "Zero, thank god." Zero didn't move, his gaze turning to the two women also in the command room manning the Com Terminals, they were operations reploids and the best techies in the base, responsible for communications and transportation. They were nearly identical in build, aside from the short blonde hair of one and the long red hair, and more prominent forehead, of the other. They had large black visors over their eyes, which transmitted data to them in real time. The wore green puff sleeved dressed with a gold trim, their skirts coming to above their thighs showing off a lot of leg, and their feet adorned with metal high heels much like Ciel, though a little higher on the heel.

"Told you she'd tackle him." said the blonde. "You owe me 100 Zenny Rouge."

"You said she'd tackle him to the ground!" said the Redhead, Rouge. "And as you can see Zero is still clearly standing upright, so if any you owe ME the 100 Zenny Juane."

"I do not!" said Juane. "You're just miffed that I won the bet."

"You didn't win anything!" said Rouge, the two glaring daggers at each other.

Ciel sighed, blushing as she turned around. "Honestly you two, could you please knock it off?!"

Zero gave a rare smile. "So, Rocinolle said you finished investigating the building?"  
Ciel turned back to the Zero, and she smiled nodding. "Yes, and it's not a building, not a normal building anyway, the best way to describe it is, well, a gateway."

"A gateway?" Zero raised an eyebrow beneath his helmet.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, we sent in some recon mechaniloids to investigate the interior."

"We took mettaurs and duct taped cameras to their hardhats." Juane piped in.

Ciel blushed again. "It was the best we can do with what we had."

"I'm not judging." said Zero. "So what did your recon Mettaurs find?"

"Well when I saw the images I couldn't believe it myself but..." Ciel nodded to Rouge who was quickly punching keys on her keyboard. "Just see for yourself."

Zero turned to the main screen as it lit up, and he just stared. On the screen was the building, the 'gateway' as Ciel described it, only it wasn't in the city outskirts, but instead on a grassy hill overlooking a vast plain.

"Am I seeing things?" Zero asked, looking at the images. "I thought you said the only nature was in Neo Arcadia."

"This isn't a techno-organic environment Zero." said Ciel. "Its natural, untouched for the horrors of the Elf Wars or even the Maverick Wars."

Zero scratched his head. "So let me get this straight. That building is a transerver is that it? You walk in and you appear...where?"

"I don't know." said Ciel, looking at the images. "But perhaps this is a sign, a good omen. Think about it, a place untouched by the Maverick wars, there could be resources and new forms of energy that can be used by humans and reploids alike. It could even be habitable."

"If its habitable I say we all move there while giving Neo Arcadia the finger." said Juane. "And what happens when Neo Arcadia finds the Gate huh?" Rouge asked. "We'll be right back at square one."

"To be honest, moving through the gate is a last resort." said Ciel. "Something that should only be done once we can establish peaceful relations with Neo Arcadia."  
"And yet to establish peaceful relations you need to complete your energy research, and to do that you want to investigate the other side of the gate for the energy source we detected coming from the gate, yet if we go through the gate Neo Arcadia could find it, and the fighting would end up on the other side." said Zero.

Juane rubbed her head. "I think I got a headache listening to all of that."

Ciel thought for a moment, then looked to Zero. "I think we should send our findings to Neo Arcadia, let them see the images of the Gate and what lies beyond, they may agree to a ceasefire." Ciel looked hopeful. "If anything X will always consider what is best for his citizens, and I'm sure even he is wise enough to understand the possibilities of what could be a verdant world rich with resources that all of us can benefit from."

Zero took another look at the images. "How far out did you go?"  
"Not too far." said Ciel. "But I wanted to ask if you would be okay with going through with a small team to quickly recon the surroundings? That will help immensely in getting Neo Arcadia to cooperate with us.

"Alright, I'll do it." said Zero. "I'll grab Faucon and Moineau and head for the gate."

Ciel smiled. "Thank you Zero, I do believe this will bring an end to-"

She was cut off by a sudden quake, she staggered and Zero caught her, Juane and Rouge were furiously typing on their keys, trying to locate the source as the alarm began to blare.

"An Earthquake?" Ciel asked, confused.

"No, I don't think so." said Zero. Another quake. "It was too easy."

"Huh?" Ciel looked at Zero. "Too easy?"  
"The Shittenou, fighting them, it was too easy." said Zero. "Like they WANTED to be defeated, but at the same time they made sure we knew it was them who mobilized. All our focus was on them, a much more dangerous threat then the Mutos."

Ciel just stared, and her eyes widen with realization and horror as Rouge chimed in.

"Ciel! Zero! We're under attack!"

 **PART 3**

Outside, explosions rocked the city. Resistance soldiers took positions behind barricades, blasting at the Arcadian forces, the Pantheon, mindless mass produced copies of Neo Arcadia's leader Megaman X, with a large single red Eye in place of the face, and there were different models for different situations. They're low cost and minimal energy consumption made them ideal soldiers even during the energy crisis, allowing Neo Arcadia to field many Pantheons at once, and good thing too, they went down easy.

"Where the hell did they come from?" Chimed in Colbar, as he took shots at Neo Arcadia.

"Don't look at me." said Colbar's partner, this reploid wore a large white helmet with a visor over his head, with only his mouth visible. He was taking shots at the Pantheons with his buster rifle. "Must have been planning this for awhile."

"We'd have known about it though Dande!" said Colbar. "A force this large isn't easy to hide."

"Yeah well you forget we we're busy dealing with the Shittenou for the last week." said Dande. "I'd say they kept us nice and distracted."

A large muscular member of the resistance took aim with his own rifle, shooting down approaching Pantheons before ducking back behind cover, a stray shot knocking his cap off and revealing black hair.

"Less yapping and more shooting you two!" he said before tapping his ear cap, activating coms. "Ciel this is Faucon! We're pinned down by Neo Arcadia and they are attempting to breach the gates! I don't think we can hold them off for much longer before we have to fall back." he ducked again to avoid another shot, and Dande popped up and blasted the shooter.

"I understand." said Ciel over the coms. "Just keep them busy as long as possible."

Faucon nodded, looked around. "Alright guys you heard the lady! LIGHT THEM UP!"

In the command room, Ciel paced nervously back and forth.

"Ciel, we need to get the non combatants out." said Zero. "Faucon and the others can't hold them off forever."

"I know." said Ciel, she looked at the main screen, then looked down. "The end of the fighting is in front of us, and yet I can't do anything."

Zero walked over to Ciel, putting a hand on her shoulder. "What you can do is live and make sure your research is completed so that you can end this war on your terms and not X's."

Ciel nodded. "You're right. Okay I've made up my mind." She'd walk over to the computers, punching the button for the base wide intercom. "Attention all resistance forces, this is Ciel! Prepare to evacuate! I repeat prepare to evacuate." She paused for a moment, and with confidence in her voice she added. "Our destination is the Gate! We're leaving Neo Arcadia behind for good!"

Juane and Rouge looked at Ciel with a note of surprise.  
"Through the gate?" Rouge asked. "Are you sure?"  
"It's the only way." said Ciel. "Neo Arcadia doesn't know about the gate, and it sits in an area of the city even they don't know about. If we can get through without alerting them, we just might pull this off."

"That would take a miracle." said Juane.

Zero thought for a moment. "Or a distraction." he said.

They all looked at him.

"Rouge, Juane, get Ciel to the transport, I'm going to stick around as long as possible and give them a target."  
Ciel looked shock. "Zero, that's too risky."

Zero looked at Ciel. "Don't worry, I won't die. Trust me." he said.

Ciel hesitated as Rouge and Juane were getting out of their seats, and she nodded. "Alright, be careful Zero."

Zero nodded. "Don't wait for me, you get through the gate and get as far away from it as you can. Don't worry I'll find you."

Ciel nodded. "We'll attempt to get communications working on the other side. Good luck." And she ran for the door going through it.

Out in the desert, Fafnir watched with a sadistic grin as their forces continued to bang down on the resistance's door, leaning on a rock outcropping and sipping an E-tank drink. "Ah, this is SO cathartic, watching the resistance get what's coming to them after pretending to be weak in front of Zero."

"Aww, is someone upset they had orders to hold back?" Leviathan asked with a giggle? She was sitting on a rock outcropping, legs crossed and looking like regal noble.

"Damn straight I am." said Fafnir. "I should have just entered "Armed Phenomenon" and obliterate that relic."

"Oh don't be so trigger happy." said Leviathan. "You enjoyed fighting Zero one on one and you know it. In fact I think we all did, wouldnt you agree Harpuria?"

Harpuria was standing there watching, he turned his head slightly, looking to Leviathan. "All that matters is that we put this resistance down once and for all. They have been nothing but a blight on Neo Arcadia. Today we end them."

"Jeez don't be such a tight ass." said Fafnir. "I get it, your pissed off because he broke that ego of yours. Maybe if you weren't sulking you'd realize that a loss is good for the soul.

Harpuria turned, glaring as he held one of his beam sabers out at Fafnir, the blade a reddish pink as his green eyes narrowed. "You mind your tongue Fafnir, less I cut it out for you."

Fafnir just grinned as he retaliated by bringing out Sodom, his left arm cannon and aiming it a Harpuria. "Hey I'm just saying that your spending too much time thinking about the result of the fight, rather than enjoying the fight in the first place."

Leviathan sighed, standing up and getting between the two. "Knock it off both of you. Your spoiling the mood."

As the three bickered, Phantom stood quietly by watching, eyes closed, arms folded as he considered his options. He opened his eyes. "Hanumachine."

From the shadows emerged a reploid crouching down head bowed. He was a Mutos reploid, an elite warrior of Neo Arcadia designed after a mythological being, in this case, The white and red, simian like Mutos was crafted in the image of the Monkey King, Sun Wukong, from the ancient legend known as "Journey to the west."

"Yes Sir Phantom?" asked Hanumachine.

"Head to the resistance base, intercept Zero and make sure he does not interfere, kill him if you have to."

"It shall be done." said Hanumachine as he disappeared as quietly as he appeared.

Phantom looked ahead, passed the bickering of siblings to the resistance base as their forces continued their assault, a rare smile crossed his face.

'You're move.' Phantom thought to himself. 'Let us see if you truly are the legend everyone says you are.'

And thus, Neo Arcadia's attack on the resistance, began in full force.


	2. Attack on the Resistance Base

**Part 1**

Given the order to fall back, Faucon, Colbar and Dande made their way into the base and down the hall, people were racing back and forth, grabbing what was necessary and heading for the motor pool in the basement, the plan was to use the underground tunnels to make some distance between them and Neo Arcadia before coming out into the city and heading for the gate. A short portly reploid was helping to direct traffic, he wore the standard resistance uniform like the others but also had a pair of goggles like Colbar, though he kept these on top of his head just below his cap.

"Take only what we need, prioritize supplies and Energen crates." he said to the soldiers and civilians. "We need to be ready to survive a long time on the other side of that gate if need be!"

Colbar skidded to a halt, panting and looking to the portly reploid. "How's it going Hibou?"  
Hibou turned, looking over to Colbar and the others. "Evacuation is going smoothly and the transports are being loaded."  
"Well speed it up." said Faucon. "We're going to have Pantheon on top of us any second now."

"You got it!" said Hibou, he'd salute Faucon and ran off down the hall.

Faucon tapped his head com. "Zero its Faucon."

"Zero here." came Zero's voice, the sound of fighting can be heard. "Kind of in the middle of something, they parachuted onto the roof and I'm up to my neck in Hunters and flyers."

"I'll be right up to help you." said Faucon.

"No I'm fine, you get everyone out you hear me Faucon? You and Moineau are the only other combat model reploids besides me. You keep everyone safe you hear me? Especially Ciel."

Faucon went silent, but nodded. "Alright, but don't die you hear me? You'll break her heart if you do." Faucon looked up hearing an explosion. "Shit they're in! Colbar! Dande light them up!"

Up on the roof, Zero found himself surrounded by Pantheon Hunters, a variant that utilized a built in Arm cannon, and hovering above we're flyers, and just as the name suggested, they were equipped with jet packs and were keeping out of melee range, forcing Zero to shoot them down with his Buster gun, which he took a moment to charge up, blasting one of the flyers in the face with a charged shot before spinning around and putting a second charge shot in an approaching Hunter. He reached behind his back, pulling out a round disc which he attached to his left arm, and a circular wheel of energy expanded from it, forming a shield which he used to bash another Pantheon's skull in before slicing a second in half. He started to charge energy into the shield, before turning and throwing it like a discus champ, it spun through the air and cut through the remaining flyers before he caught it.

"Zero here, roof cleared, I'm on my way down."

"Zero, its Ciel."

"What is it Ciel?" Zero asked, noticing the worry in her voice.

"It's Cerveau, we've lost contact with him, he was heading to the generator room to by us more time, and then the signal got cut."

"Don't worry I'll go get him." said Zero. He ran for the elevator, and skidded to a stop, it wasn't responding. "Ciel, its Zero, the elevator isn't working."

"What!?" Ciel gasped over the com. "Not good, if the elevators stop working, we can't get everyone down to the motor pool fast enough."

"Must be the generator room." said Zero. "Start using the stairwells." He'd cut off coms, turned and jumped off the roof.

Down in the motor pool, the resistance was busy loading the transport carriers, they had 6 transports all together, 3 were mobile barracks for people to sleep in, 2 were being used as cargo transports while the last one was Ciel's mobile lab. Ciel was down in the motor pool directing traffic with Hibou.

"Get the elderly and the children on board first." said Ciel. She yelped when another explosion echoed above, shaking the motor pool.

"Ciel get on." A tall female reploid with a red braid approached her, she had a rifle slung on her back, a buster gun on her belt along with a pair of beam daggers, she wore a knee length green skirt in lieu of the baggy pants of the males, but still had the same reinforced bodysuit underneath.

"I'm fine Moineau." said Ciel. "Right now we need to get the civilian reploids out first."

"That should also include you." said Moineau. "You're safety is my job."

"I can take care of myself." said Ciel. "I'm not completely defenseless."

"But Ciel." Moineau sighed before turning suddenly, a wall broke down and Pantheons were pouring in. "Shit!"

Almost without blinking, Ciel reached for Moineau's back, snatched her buster gun, cocked it, charged it, and blasted a Pantheon Guardian, a close combat reploid armed with a stun baton, in the head. Everyone stared at Ciel, and she returned the stares.

"I told you I can handle myself." she said. "Now hurry up and get the civilians on the first transport and get them out of here!" She turned and started firing on the Pantheons taking cover behind some crates with Moineau following suit.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Moineau asked, shouldering her rifle and taking her shots at the Pantheons.

"Zero." said Ciel. "He insisted."

"Sounds like he's more worried about you then you are of him." said Moineau. "So, when do you start cleaving through Pantheons with a Beam Saber?"  
Ciel blushed and smiled. "I Think I'll stick to a buster gun for now."  
"Yeah good idea." said Moineau, she peaked over head, and watched another Pantheon step out of the hole, this one was slightly taller than the hunters and guardians with a more muscular build, like X was hitting the gym and working out. The standout feature of this model besides the biceps was the massive right arm, covered in heavy armor plates with a squared yellow shoulder pad and a large armored fist. This particular pantheon cracked its knuckles as it made its way toward the transport, with cover fire being provided by a pair of Hunters.

"Shit! A warrior." said Moineau. She quickly ditched her rifle and stood, drawing the Beam daggers off her belt and igniting them as she leapt the crates and dashed forward. "Ciel cover me!"

"Right!" Ciel ducked a shot before popping up and firing at the Hunters as Moineau charged the Warrior.

"Need help?" Colbar and Dande slid behind the crates before firing on the Pantheons.

"Colbar! Dande! Your alright." Ciel said relieved.

"Hey it's going to take more than these tin cans to keep us down." Dande said, giving Ciel a salute before popping up and firing on the pantheons to keep Moineau covered.

Moineau ducked under the large fist of the warrior, swinging at it with her beam daggers, but the warrior's heavy armored arm easily deflected it.

"Crap." she said, dodging another heavy punch, moving to the side and going for another strike, and again the warrior blocked it. "Oh for the love of god!"

"Colbar, Dande, pin down that warrior's movements." Ciel said. She fired another shot taking out another Pantheon.

"Right!" said Dande, turning his attention to the Warrior's feet, firing pot shots. The Warrior's eye blinked and stepped back from the shot, then stepped again to avoid another shot from Colbar.

"Yeah that's right! Dance for us blue boy!" said Colbar.

Moineau came around from behind, jumping onto the Warrior and stabbing her dagger into its back. It lurched forward with a twitch before grabbing Moineau by the arm, she winced, yelping as the Warrior clamped down on it with its heavy arm. Using her good arm, she'd jam her remaining dagger into the shoulder joint, the Pantheon lurched again causing Moineau to be thrown off, minus an arm.

"AAHHHHH!" Moineau screamed in pain as she crashed into a stack of crates, going limp.

"Moineau!" Colbar looked over, turned and open fired on the Warrior with Dande, blasting its head off and putting a hole in its chest, causing it to fall over.

Colbar raced over to Moineau, grabbing her and dragging her to the transports. "Come on!"  
"My arm!" she said wincing, holding her shoulder. "Bastard took my arm."

"Forget the arm!" said Colbar. "We can get you a new one."

Moineau shrugged Colbar off, getting to her feet. "I can stand on my own thank you, I didn't lose my legs." She walked over to the dead warrior and looked down at it.

"Moineau we need to go." said Ciel.

"Give me a second." said Moineau. She knelt down, pulled her beam dagger out of the shoulder, and the Warrior's heavy arm fell off. She grinned and picked it up. "Ciel think you can modify this to fit me?"

Ciel blinked. "We'll need Cerveau for that."

"Where is he anyways?" said Colbar.

"Generator room." said Ciel. "Zero is going for him now."

"Then we have to hold the line till they get back." said Moineau.

Ciel shook her head. "You're in no condition to fight, get on the transport with the civilians and head for the gate, Colbar, Dande and I can hold off the Pantheons until Zero gets back with Cerveau."

Moineau nodded. "Alright, but stay alive."

"I will." said Ciel smiling as Moineau got onto the transport and it took off, the only one left was Ciel's mobile lab.

"Alright." said Ciel. "Until Cerveau and Zero get here, no Pantheons get by us."

"Right!" Colbar and Dande nodded.

 **Part 2**

The halls were mostly empty now, Ciel must have gotten the civilian out, good. All that was left was Cerveau, just what the hell was he doing? He cut through the soldiers in his way as he made for the stairwell, and once inside he jumped down then pressed against the wall near the door. He hit the button to open the door and stayed back as a spray of gunfire came through the doorway, enough to probably rip a tank in half.

Zero sweat drop at the impact on the other end, they actually took chunks off the wall. 'Overkill much?' When the gunfire died down, Zero calmly strode in and slashed through the waiting Hunters before pulling out his buster gun and putting a bulletin a guardian that tried to sneak up on him. He got to his feet and raced down the hall, skidding to a stop in front of the generator room. "CERVEAU! You in there?"  
"Zero that you?" came Cerveau's voice.

"Stand back!" Zero took his buster gun, aimed and blasted the control panel, causing the door to slide open, and Zero walked in. "Cerveau what are you doing here we need to evacuate."

"I know." said Cerveau. "But I had a plan. I was thinking of overloading the generator and detonating the base."

"And since we're using the tunnels." said Zero. "They'll think we're dead."  
Cerveau nodded. "Not for long though, but it should buy us a day or two at least before they get suspicious and start searching the city."

"What needs to be done?" Zero asked.

"Well I have it pretty much primed and ready to go, but we need charges from the armory for the desired detonation." Cerveau said.

"Leave it to me." said Zero. "You get to the transports and you tell Ciel to get out of here. I'll catch up when I can."

Cerveau nodded. "Alright, I'll show you where the explosives need to be set."

Ten minutes later, Cerveau and Zero parted ways as Zero headed for the Armory while Cerveau made his way to the motor pool, armed with Zero's buster gun for protection. Zero rounded the corner and climbed up another stair well to the third floor, entering the hall brandishing his Beam Saber and Shield Boomerang like a Knight as he bashed and slashed his way through the Pantheons as he fought his way to the armory, skidding to a stop in front of the door he began to work on the code.

"Let see what was that code again." He typed a few numbers in, and the console buzzed, he tried again, another buzz. "Damn it Hibou..." He tried again, another buzz. Zero's eye twitched as a Pantheon Guardian crept up behind him, only to meet a backhand from the red reploid as he tried one last combination. "Ding" the door slid open. "About time." He said, stepping inside and grabbing a crate of explosives, two crates actually. He Turned stepping out of the armory and shooting the Pantheon in the head killing it.

Back down in the motor pool, another group of Pantheon stormed in as Colbar and Dande picked their shots, and Ciel took a few down.

"Where are they?!" said Colbar.

"They'll be here!" said Ciel.

"CIEL!" from around the corner came Cerveau, who opened fired on the pantheons.

"Cerveau!" she waved Cerveau over, who rather messily jumped over the crates and took cover. "Where's Zero?"

"Setting up a little surprise for Neo Arcadia." said Cerveau. "We have to go."  
"Not without Zero!" said Ciel.

"He said to leave without him!" said Cerveau, taking Ciel's arm.

"But..." she hesitated, and remembering that Zero told her the same thing earlier, nodded. "Alright, everyone into the transport!"

Colbar lobbed a grenade as a parting gift at the pantheons as they all climbed on board, Dande getting into the driver's seat as they took off in the midst of the exploding grenade.

Inside the transport, which was Ciel's lab and a mobile command center, Ciel slumped into her chair with a sigh as they drove through the tunnel. "I hope he makes it out alright." said Ciel.

"He will, he's tougher then we give him credit." said Cerveau.

Colbar was slumped against a wall sighing. "So what's this surprise anyways?"

"Well, since we're going through the gate, I figured we wouldnt be coming back any time soon, so I showed Zero how to overload the generator."

Ciel blinked looking at Cerveau. "Blowing up the base?"

Cerveau nodded. "It'll buy us a few days while Neo Arcadia thinks we're dead."

"I see." Ciel thought for a moment and nodded. "It's a good plan, I just hope it works." she turned in her chair, turning on her computer, bringing up her research data. "Everyone relax for now, It'll be awhile before we reach the Gate, so try to unwind."

Back in the Generator room, Zero was placing the charges on the key points of the generator that would do the most damage to trigger the chain reaction, Before taking the second crate and setting charges on key points around the base, priming the timers in the process.

"There all done." said Zero as he raced for the Command room and the transerver back up on the second floor, He cut down a few more Pantheons still roaming the halls before reaching the command room, going inside and heading for Rouge's station he started to get the transerver ready.

"Cant teleport straight to the Gate." He said to himself. "Closest spot is...here this old building, still a bit away, but should be out of range of the blast."

"There you are."

Zero stopped, and turned, standing in the door way was a white and red Monkey Mutos, the tip of its long tail on fire as he handled a long staff weapon.

"Well well." said the Monkey mutos, arms handling the staff. "You must the legendary reploid, Zero."

Zero said nothing, and the monkey laughed. "Or should I say the old and out of date reploid?"  
"Sorry, don't have time to be monkying around right now." said Zero.

"Cute." said the Monkey mutos as he took stance. "I am Hanumachine, number 1 apprentice of Hidden Phantom of the Shittenou. For the glory of the Zan'ei Gundan, I will retire you."

Zero ignited his beam saber, he needed to finish this fast or he'll be caught in the blast.

"Fine, let's dance."

Hanu lunged for Zero, swinging his staff down as Zero brought his Saber up to block, pushing Hanumachine back and slashing at him, but Hanu would block with the staff, jumping back and scaling the wall.

Zero looked up glaring as Hanu jump down with a somersault, sending balls of fire scattering causing Zero to dodge, and when Hanumachine landed, his whole body would wrap in flames and he launched himself at Zero, tackling him and sending him into the back wall. "Gah!"

Hanumachine laughed as he held his staff out, charging energy in it as Zero got back to his feet, looking up to see the staff extend as he swung it, and caught Zero right in the head, sending him into Jaune's console. Hanumachine spun his staff, chuckling all the way.

"Give it up Zero! You have no chance against me."

Zero's vision was starting to blur, and he was slowly passing out.

 **PART 3**

"is that all?"

"Huh?" Zero sat up, looked around, he was surrounded by darkness, as far as the eye can see.

"Where?"

"Is that all there is to you? Are you not capable of more?" the voice seem to come from everywhere, it sounded like a young girl.  
"Whose there?" Zero got to his feet, igniting his saber and looking around.

"You disappoint me, surely a legendary hero like you can beat a monkey right?"

"Show yourself." he turned, and saw what looked like a shadowed figure. Zero could make out some sort of dress on the figure, and what looked like a large axe.

"Wake up and kill that monkey, The one you care about is waiting for you to return."

"Who are you?" said Zero.

"You will know in time." said the shadow. "And on behalf of my master, I look forward to seeing how you will change things up." The shadow bowed. "You have Emroy's blessing, do not waste it."

"Wait!" Zero reached out. "Who are you?!"

The Shadow giggled, and disappeared.

Zero's eyes opened wide and he shot up suddenly, surprising Hanumachine.

"What?!" Hanumachine stared, in near disbelief. "You shouldn't be moving."

Zero turned to Hanumachine, drew his beam saber and lunged for the monkey. "Time to put you down Hanumachine."

Hanumachine yelped, jumping back as he blew on his hand, creating three small duplicates of himself which jumped at Zero. Zero quickly cut through them, slashing at Hanumachine who blocked with his staff.

"I guess I'll just have to knock your head off!" said Hanumachine as he wrapped himself in flames again and started to bounce around the command room.

"Need to end this and fast." said Zero. He pushed a button on his beam saber, and the bottom of the handle clicked open, he reached down, and drew the item from inside, a universal energy clip designed to alter the properties of beam weaponry. In one quick motion he slung the clip into pouch on his belt and pulled out a different clip, loading it into the beam saber and clicking the bottom shut. The Saber Crackled with electricity as he started to charge the blade.

"Ha ha ha!" laughed Hanumachine. "Try and dodge my ultimate attack!" He bounced off the ceiling and when roaring at Zero.

"Don't need to dodge." said Zero. "You're way too open." The Saber Fully charge, he sidestepped and slashed through the Fireball. The flame energy dissipated as Hanumachine bounced off the floor and flew up, his body split in half. "No way!" he said in surprise. "How did I lose?!" His two halves hit the far wall, exploding in the process.

"That took too damn long." said Zero. He went to the console, hit the button and jumped onto the transport pad and disappeared.

"What's taking so long?!" said Fafnir. "They don't honestly think they can hold out? They do know we won't stop until they are all dead right?"

"Calm down Fafnir you're too tense." said Leviathan. "We just need to wait for Hanumachine to report that Zero is dead."

"And what if Hanumachine is dead?" said Fafnir.

"Unlikely." said Phantom. "Unlike your unit, the Zan'ei never fail."

"You want to run that by me again Phantom?" growled Fafnir.

"Enough!" said Harpuria. "It's only a matter of time before the resistance is wiped out."

"I'm getting sick of waiting." said Fafnir. "I'm heading down there now and-" He went silent went the explosion erupted, engulfing the base and sending debris everywhere. Fafnir stared slack jawed, Leviathan dropped her lance in surprise. Harpuria looked stunned, unable to move, even Phantom look shocked.

"What the hell?" said Fafnir.

"Did they do...what I think they just did?" Leviathan asked, surprised and stunned.

"They...They blew up their base?" said Fafnir. "Those dirty lowdown stinking cowards!"

Harpuria's eyes narrowed.

"Humph." said Phantom. "So they decided to destroy themselves and take as much of our forces with them is that it?"  
"Seems like it." said Leviathan. "I guess we win."

"This is BULLSHIT way to win." said Fafnir. "God I'm pissed off now." he turned. "I'm going back to Neo Arcadia and getting a fricken drink." He punched the rock he had been sitting on earlier. "DAMN IT ZERO! I TOLD YOU NOT TO DIE BEFORE WE HAD OUR REMATCH!"

"Such a shame." said Leviathan, picking up her Harpoon lance. "Master X will be sad to hear his old friend died in such a pathetic way. Are you coming Harpuria?"

"I'll be with you in a moment." said Harpuria. "Go on without me."

Leviathan nodded, motioning to Phantom and the two teleported out after Fafnir.

Harpuria looked to the smoldering wreckage of what was the resistance base. As he stood there a Mutos teleported in, standing behind Harpuria. the main body was green and in place of arms it had a pair of long prong like wings. Its legs were yellow and the feet were bird talons, its head blue and white with a yellow hawk like beak crest on the top, giving him a distinct Bird appearance.

"Good, you're back online." said Harpuria. "Take a patrol and scour the city."

The Falcon Mutos looked to Harpuria. "They blew themselves up did they not? Searching the city seems pointless."

"Do not question me Falcon." said Harpuria. "He's alive, I know he is. Find him and bring me his head." Harpuria turned and teleported away.

"It shall be done sir." said Falcon as he looked out toward the city.

Zero materalized on top of a tall skyscraper, staggering and dropping to one knee, panting.

"Shit." said Zero, he looked around, the explosion must have taken him off course. He walked over to the edge of the building and looked out at the ruins. "The Gate is still a few blocks away, I need to move it." He turned around and stopped, looking ahead near the door leading into the building. "It's you..."

Floating in front of the door way was a glowing orb of light, surrounded by 3 rings, one horizontal and two at an angle, and shimmer like a Cyber Elf. "You're the one who helped Ciel and I before after she woke me up. Who are you anyways?"

The Cyber Elf stayed quiet as Zero approached.

"I don't have time for your silence. I need to meet up with Ciel and the others."  
"I know." said the Cyber Elf. "Zero, you are heading for unknown territory, there is no telling what you will find beyond the Gate."

"Ciel believes we'll find an end to the war, and I'm inclined to believe her." said Zero.

"And if she is wrong?" the Cyber Elf asked.

"She isn't wrong." said Zero. "Thats why I believe in her."

"That's the Zero I remember." said the Cyber Elf. "Go to her and hurry."

"You seem to know who I am at least." said Zero. He stopped at the door. "But are you sure I am Zero?"  
"There is only one Zero." said the Cyber Elf. "You yourself said as much the second time we confronted Sigma."

"Sigma..." Zero struggled to remember, but shook his head. "I don't know who you are, but I appreciate the faith you have in me." He turned, the Cyber Elf was gone.

"Hmm..." Zero shrugged, and headed into the building

 **Index**

 **The new female resistance member is Moineau, based on the unnamed female resistance soldiers you see in Mega man Zero 1. I thought her up to give the resistance more female characters to work with and another combat reploid to help fight off pantheons and Mutos Reploiuds when Zero isn't around, as demonstrated by her boss fight with the Pantheon Warrior. In keeping with the naming theme of the resistance members being named after birds. Moineau is french for "Sparrow"**


	3. Evacuation through the Gate

**PART 1**

Neo Arcadia, the last bastion of humanity, a city of a massive scale, built to house the remaining human and reploid population after the end of the Elf Wars left most of the Earth barren and inhospitable to humans. It exists under a massive dome known as the Eden Dome, which not only protects the city from the wasteland outside, but provides a temperate climate, and even changing weather for the citizens. At one point, Neo Arcadia was a utopia for both humans and reploids, the two races coexisted together and the city prospered for nearly 100 years. However, 2 years ago, as plans were being made to finally start rebuilding the world beyond the Eden Dome, Neo Arcadia was struck by a severe power shortage, which continues to this day. Energen reserves were low, and Neo Arcadia's population had grown considerably over the past 100 years. Megaman X, the ruler of Neo Arcadia, was forced to make a difficult decision.

"Citizens of Neo Arcadia, this is Master X speaking. As you know we are facing difficult times as our energy supplies have begun to decrease, something we all knew was bound to happen. Steps are being taken to develop new reliable alternatives to solve this problem, but until such time, I am forced to make a decision. The needs of the humans must take precedence, and I ask for all reploids to comply. As of now, all Civilian and non government reploids of Neo Arcadia will have restrictions placed upon them regarding energy consumption. Please note this is only a temporary matter, and when the energy problem is solved, these laws will be rescinded. Thank you."

But the energy crisis never solved itself, and things slowly got worse for reploids living in Neo Arcadia, new laws placed on them for 'the sake of everyone' continued to restrict their freedoms, eventually becoming nothing more than second class citizens who had to obey the government and do as they are told.

What had become the resistance had started out as nothing more than simple protesters lobbying against Master X's anti reploid policies. Civilian and workforce reploids, along with humans sympathetic to their plight , picketed government installations, including the Central tower where the Senate, the Eight Gentle Judges, and X himself worked. They were nothing more than peaceful demonstrations and were monitored and watched by Pantheons.

And then it happened, that fateful day a year ago, when what good inside X from the perspective of the reploids, disappeared forever.

"Citizens of Neo Arcadia, it has come to our attention that Mavericks have infiltrated our city, attempting to disrupt the peace and bring harm to the humans. We cannot tolerate these vicious attack on our civilization, and we shall respond in kind."

And respond they did, the pantheons that had been guarding the protestors opened fired on the reploids, killing everyone of them while getting the humans mixed in to safety. The humans involved in the protests said nothing, and allowed themselves to be 'rescued' from the violent mavericks. It was known as the "Maverick Massacre" and for many was the final straw in Neo Arcadia's increasingly totalitarian regime and X's tyrannical need to put the safety of humans above everyone else. Reploids began to flee Neo Arcadia, escaping to the ruins and wasteland beyond the Eden Dome, and even a few humans left as well, deciding to take their chances out in the wasteland then to live in Neo Arcadia. The humans were allowed to live in peace. The Reploids who fled were considered Maverick and hunted down by the Shittenou and their forces. The hunting of innocent reploids soon gave way to the resistance, who began to fight back against Neo Arcadia and its oppression toward reploids.

Thus began the second Maverick War.

Within the central tower sat the Arcadian senate, the ruling body of Neo Arcadia who determined the laws and day to day operation. The senate was composed of 6 humans who represented the various interests of Neo Arcadia, and was overseen by Megaman X.

"The resistance continues to pose problems for Neo Arcadia!" the man who spoke was the a heavy set middle aged man in his 40's with a bald head and Brown eyes, he had a stern face and looked around the room at his compatriots. Like all present he wore a black armored bodysuit and over it he wore an orange jacket and pants with yellow gloves and boots. "Why have they not been eliminated?!"

"Calm yourself glint, you're blood pressure is going to give everyone a headache." Said the woman to Glint's right. An elderly matron in her 60's with silver hair and ice blue eyes. She had on a light Blue Armored bodysuit, over which was an elegant white Dress, with long white gloves and white metal heels with a blue trim. "All you ever go on about is the resistance and the 'danger' they pose. You seem to forget we had dispatched the Shittenou to take care of them."

"But only after they managed to secure an Energen Factory, destroy a Maverick disposal center, Break into a Data Archive, among other things." Said Glint. "Or have you forgotten that Luhra?"

"I haven't forgotten Glint." said Luhra. "As I said, it is for that reason we mobilized the Shittenou."

"The real question is how did the resistance succeed in these attacks?" This was asked of a man sitting two seat to Glint's left, next to a young woman. The man was in his 40's with short blonde hair and green eyes and wore a Red armored bodysuit with a Black Vest and pants and yellow boots. Over that vest he wore a White lab coat, and gold rim spectacles sat on his face. "For the past year the resistance has done nothing serious against us, the occasional attack on our supply warehouses, and the even more occasional embarrassment of Fafnir's Jin'en Gundan." There was a brief silence in the senate at that statement, a chuckle came from the young man to the left of the blonde. He was a red head wearing a White armored bodysuit with an orange jacket and pants, glove and boots. "I still remember that day, oh it was hilarious. I think Fafnir drank himself drunk after that."

"We are not here to discuss the past Goal." said the oldest member of the senate, a man in his 70's sitting between Goal and Luhra, though despite his age he was surprisingly well fit, he had grey hair and a bushy beard and mustache, and wore a Black armored bodysuit with a Red vest, pants and boots. "The question remains is what happened that allowed the resistance to suddenly gain this advantage?"

"I have a theory." The last of the six and the youngest who sat between the blonde man and Glint stood. Barely out of her teens and a beautiful woman without reproach with fiery red gold hair and buxom curvaceous frame showed off well by the white Armored Body suit and Red form fitting dress gloves and heels that she wore. "About a month ago we had discovered that rouge scientist Dr. Ciel, who we know has supported the resistance in the past, had trespassed into a forbidden sector of Neo Arcadia."

"Yes we know that Blaise." said Glint. "But as far as we can tell she found nothing."

"But what if she did?" said Blaise. "What if she did find something, or perhaps, found someone? Answer me this? We had her cornered in those ruins, there was no way she could get out on her own. So how did she?" She turned her head toward a great throne at the end of the senate room, the back of the throne was X shaped and a figure sat on the throne. A Reploid of average height and build with a black armored bodysuit under blue armor that covered his chest, arms shoulders and legs. He had a blue helmet with a red jewel in the forehead center, and wore a sleeveless blue long coat with a collar. His eyes were Red and he kept his attention on Blaise.

"What if she found someone who's strength is on part with the Shittenou, or even on par with yourself Master X?"

This left the senate quiet. Someone as strong as Master X? Impossible.

The Blonde man laughed. "Someone in the resistance as strong as Master X? Give me a break Blaise, it's impossible."

"Then who defeated 4 of our Mutos reploids and sent the Shittenou into retreated these past couple of months Rime?" The young Senator once again looked back at X. "Did you not have a partner during your days as a Maverick Hunter Master X? One who was your equal in combat prowess and abilities?"

They all turned to X, who closed his eyes, looking down.

"I did, but he died in the elf wars." X finally said. "So it is highly unlikely that it is him. And even if it was, he would know better than to side with Mavericks."

Senator Luhra raised an eyebrow, and turned her attention to Blaise. "Zero, you think its Zero don't you?"

"Who else would it be?" said Blaise. "Zero was a legendary reploid who fought in the Maverick wars and the Elf wars alongside Master X, and as for why he would side with Mavericks? Let us not forget that it was ultimately discovered that Zero himself was the source of the Maverick Virus. Him siding with Mavericks would just mean he's reverted back to his original behavior."

"Thats enough Blaise." said X. "Zero was a hero who protected humans, and he died a hero. It's impossible for him to still be alive."

"Ciel is a brilliant Scientist!" said Blaise. "Genetically enhanced, raised and developed to help in Neo Arcadia's prosperity, that was your project was it not Rime? The prodigy program?"  
Rime raised an eyebrow at Blaise. "You make it sound like I'm responsible for her rebelling against Neo Arcadia like another Maverick."

"I mean no disrespect." said Blaise. "What I was saying is that reviving an ancient reploid like Zero would not be impossible for someone like Ciel, who is even capable of communicating, interacting, and even merging with Cyber Elves due to her enhancements and altered DNA from the prodigy program. If Zero's body was in those ruins, then we can assume Ciel risked her life to go down there for the purpose of reviving him."

The senate was quiet, before X calmly rose. "Wether or not Zero is alive and working with the resistance makes no difference, even as we speak the Shittenou are leading a joint attack on the resistance base. Not even Zero can survive against those odds."

He looked around, and smiled. "I do believe I have kept you all long enough. Let us adjourn for the day, tomorrow will be a bright future for Neo Arcadia, with the threat of the resistance of the resistance gone, we can finally focus on the real problems plaguing us."

The senators rose, and bowed before Master X before taking their leave.

X stood there for a moment, and once the 6 were gone, he slumped back in his throne, gripping the handle.

"Those four better not make a liar out of me." said X, his eyes narrowing. "Or they will pay for their failure."

 **PART 2**

They had been driving through the tunnel for awhile now. Ciel sat back against her chair, lifting her visor and rubbing her eyes.

Cerveau look over to Ciel, walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're worried about him aren't you?"

"Is it that obvious?" she asked rather meekly.

"All you ever do is worry about him whenever he's on a mission." said Cerveau.

"It doesn't feel right, leaving him behind, especially with a plan as crazy as blowing up the base." she looked at him. "And last I checked, that was your idea."

Cerveau said nothing, pulling a chair over and sitting down. "No less crazy then going through a gate we know nothing about that leads to a place we know nothing about." he said.

Colbar's voice would come over the com. "We're coming up into the car park."

Ciel looked out her window as the Van hit a ramp and went up. Above them the ground opened up, and the van came out into an old parking lot about 12 blocks away from the resistance base. As they came out into the street, the place suddenly shook violently. In the distance they can see an explosion.

"He did it!" said Cerveau, looking out the window. Colbar and Dande were up in the ca section slack jawed.

"Did it my ass." said Dande over the com. "I think he OVER did it."

"He bought us time." said Ciel. "Let's just hope he got out before the base exploded. Colbar make for the gate, the sooner we get out of here and meet up with the rest the better."

"You got it!" Colbar said over the com. He shifted gears and made his way down the road. Ciel sat back, yawning.

"It's been a long day." said Cerveau. "Try to get some rest."  
Ciel smiled and nodded. "Alright Cerveau, you should rest as well."

"WHY?!" Ciel had demanded, storming into Master X's private office. X turned from the window, surprised by the outburst.

"Dr. Ciel? Is something wrong?" X asked. "I have never seen you so mad."

"Is something wrong?" Ciel clenched her fist. "Yes there is a problem! You just murdered INNOCENT reploids who were doing nothing but peaceful protest."  
"Wrong." said X. "You heard the announcement Doctor. We eliminated violent mavericks disrupting the peace, and rescued humans they had held hostage."

Ciel's eyes widen. "What's happened to you X? You we're never this cruel."

"Sometimes one has to be cruel to protect those he loves." said X.

Ciel shook her head. "I refuse to believe that, you cared about both humans and reploids! I understand your decisions in the past to restrict energy consumptions, but then you started to persecute reploids in order to favor humans." she stared X down. "Even if you are taking extreme measures to curb the Energy crisis this is going TOO far."

"Then finish your research." said X. "You've been working on your energy project for the last 2 years."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, her anger was flaring, and they too briefly turned red, behind her, her Cyber Elf Passy floated, and she briefly flickered and turned black, before returning to normal.

"Ciel, you need to calm down." said Passy nervously. "Your emotions are becoming unstable, Ciel, please."

Ciel's hand relaxed and her eyes returned to normal, she looked away. "How can I be sure you won't do something like this again before I can complete my research?"

"You don't." said X. "So for your sake and mine, you had best finish it."

Ciel turned back toward the door. "I don't think I can, not in these conditions. I'm sorry, Master X." And she left, it was the last time she ever spoke to X.

Ciel's eyes opened and she rubbed them yawning, hell of a dream. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost, just another 2 blocks." said Cerveau.

Ciel smiled, yawned again. "I am very eager to see the other side for myself, I just know it will be the key to ending this war."

"Or possibly extending it." said Cerveau.

Ciel shook her head. "I see nothing but good things Cerveau. There is something over there, something natural and untouched, and if we can harness it, we can end the war. Think about it. We would be able to establish colonies and settlements on the other side, maybe even do farming, grow food and the like."

Cerveau laughed. "Somehow I can't see you in the fields digging out weeds."

"I can be a farmer." said Ciel. "I'd be a good farmer." She laughed suddenly. "Now Zero handling a rake or a plough, THAT is something I would like to see."

"While you're at it." Colbar chimed in over the intercom. "Throw X and the guardian into the mix, make all 6 of them plough fields." Ciel snorted and broke out laughing. "X and Zero I could kind of see, but the Shittenou? I think Fafnir would probably just shoot weeds."

Cerveau smiled, he hasn't heard Ciel laugh like that in over a year, maybe longer.

"Cerveau look!" said a 9 year Ciel, running into Cerveau's lab giggling as what appeared to be a Cyber Elf floated around her. "Look a Cyber Elf! Her name is Passy! Isn't she pretty?"

Ciel's laughter died down as she rubbed her eyes, looking over to Cerveau. "Cerveau? Something wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh no nothing." said Cerveau. "Just thinking about the past."

"We're at the gate." said Dande. "We're going in now."

"Understood." said Ciel, she wheeled around to her console, and turned on the computer. "Okay drive normally Colbar I want to take readings as we go through the gate."

"You got it." said Colbar. He looked ahead at the gate looming before them, and drove inside.

Ciel watched her monitors as Colbar continued to drive, it was a strange phenomenon, they should have hit the other end of the building as it was not the long, and yet they kept driving for what seemed like forever in this darkness.

"Amazing." said Ciel. She tapped keys on her computer, watching the monitor with Cerveau. "If I'm reading this right, we appear to be in some sort of...spatial distortion."

"A spatial distortion?" Cerveau stroked his chin. "So this is what? A wormhole?"

"Possibly." said Ciel. "It could explain how we go from a ruined city to a verdant field, it may have to do with the energy that the gate gives off."

"An energy that can distort space to link to distant points together." Cerveau again looked at the monitor. "Truly incredible."

"Yes it is." said Ciel smiling. "And I look forward to seeing what else it can do."

"Ciel I see light up ahead." said Colbar over the com. "We're approaching the other side."

"Good." said Ciel. "Once we link up with the rest of the resistance, we'll begin exploring the other side in earnest."

"Shouldn't we wait for Zero?" Colbar asked.

"No." said Ciel. "Zero said specifically to go on without him. I trust he will be able to find us, and we need to put as much distance as possible between us and the Gate. Once Neo Arcadia find the Gate, and they will find it. I want to make sure finding us will not worth their while."

"Alright." said Colbar. He looked ahead as they entered the light, emerging from the gate and onto the green fields of another world.

'This is it.' Ciel thought to herself. 'Somewhere in this world, are the answers I need to end this war.'

 **PART 3**

X walked down the hall, away from the senate chambers as he brooded over the day's discussions. Now they were aware of the possibility of Zero not only alive, but aiding the resistance. thankfully the senate was smart, the last thing the people need to know is that the resistance has become even more dangerous. He stepped into an elevator at the end of a hall, usable only be him as it ascended to the upper floors of the top, restricted to all but himself the Shittenou, known as Area X, Master X's private chambers.

"Zero..." X said to himself. "Why did you come back now? Where were you when I needed you two years ago? Or 10 years ago, or 50 years ago?" He clenched his feet. "Why did you come back to life NOW?" The Elevator stopped moving, and X stepped off, waiting for him and bowing was a tall Blonde reploid in reddish pink armor with white gloves and white plated heels, over a black bodysuit, she was shapely and noticeably buxom. Her resemblance to Alia, a former comrade of X's from his days as a Maverick Hunter were not lost on him, though of course Alia would never be caught dead in Heels.

"I take it the Senate meeting didn't go well?" she asked as they walked down the hall to X's personal chambers.

"No, it didn't" said X. "Senator Blaise is far to cunning for her own good, and figured out that Zero is alive, or at least presented the possibility he is still alive."

"Well thankfully he won't be alive for long." said the female reploid. "The Shittenou are seeing to that."

X nodded as the door to his office opened and the two stepped inside. X removed his coat hanging it on a rack as he walked to his desk sitting down. "So Anita, what is on the Agenda for today?"  
"Well, now that the boring stuff is over." said Anita, taking out a data pad. "At 1:00 PM you will be going on a tour of Neo Arcadia, It's long overdue that we try to repair public relations with the reploid population after the Maverick Massacre. We must reassure them that you still care about reploids as well as humans."

X nodded, leaning back in his chair and rubbing his head. "The voices still haunt me Anita. The screams of the reploids as I gave the order to kill the protesters, I did the right thing right?"  
Anita nodded. "They were disrupting the peace, and if you hadn't done something about it, sooner or later it would have turned violent, and people could have gotten hurt, human and reploid alike." she walked around, standing behind X's chair, leaning down and massaging his shoulders. "You are the savior of humanity, their protection is the priority of all reploids."

X nodded. "For now it is, if only Dr. Ciel were still around, perhaps this crisis would be over."

"She betrayed Neo Arcadia." said Anita. "Just leave it to Rime, he and the science division are working day and night on a new form of energy. You just focus on wiping out the resistance."

X looked up as the doors slid open, and in walked the Shittenou, Anita glared.

"Do you mind?" Anita asked. "Master X is busy at the moment, the least you could do is knock."

"Oh sure real busy." said Fafnir. "I didn't know getting massages from the secretary was part of the job description." He blinked as X gave him a dark glare. "Um, no offense Master X."

"Tell me the Resistance is dead and you have Zero's head on a lance." said X.

"Well..." leviathan scratched her cheek. "About that."  
"I just assured the senate that the four of you were doing your job." said X, his eyes flaring slightly.

"Well you see the thing is Master X." said Fafnir. "The Resistance...kind of...sort of...blew up..."

"Blew up?" X and Anita both raised an Eyebrow at this. "What do you mean by 'blew up'?"

"Exactly that Master X." said Leviathan. "The resistance base just, blew up."

"Cowards." said Fafnir. "They blew themselves up rather than be captured. Even that damned Zero denied me a rematch."

X's eye twitched, was he hearing right? The resistance killed themselves? Would Ciel, or even Zero do something as cowardly as that?

"They're still alive." said Harpuria. "I can feel it."

They all looked to him.

"I sent Aztec Falcon to search the city." said Harpuria. "He will bring back results."

"He had better." said X. "For your sake. Once again you allowed the resistance to slip out from under your nose, I would think you'd all have grown tired of a ragtag bunch of civilians making fools out of you for the last year."

The Shittenou stayed quiet, and X's anger boiled. "And now with Zero on their side, we lost critical data and an important Energen Factory.

"We can take back the factory." said Phantom. "If the resistance disappeared during the confusion of the explosion, they may not be able to keep the factory secured."

"I don't CARE!" X said, standing and slamming his hands down on the table, his red eyes burning with sudden rage. "YOU WE'RE SUPPOSE TO WIPE OUT THE RESISTANCE AND BRING ZERO'S HEAD BACK! AND YET YOU RETURNED EMPTY HANDED, FOOLED BY A CHEAP TRICK! SEARCH THAT CITY TOP AND BOTTOM, GO BEYOND OUR USUAL SEARCH BOUNDARIES! I WANT THEM FOUND AND I WANT THEM DEAD! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"

"Yes Master X!" The four guardians stood at attention, saluting X before turning to leave.

As the door closed, X gripped his head suddenly, falling back into his chair. "Agghh!"

"Master X!" Anita stood up straight, before quickly racing to a cabinent in the office, she opened it and removed some kind of injection device, coming back over to X quickly she took his arm, and applied the device, injecting its contents into his systems.

X panted and calmed down, his eye stopped flaring, though remained that distinct red color. "Thank you Anita." he rubbed his head.

"We should see Dr. Kresh." said Anita. "One of these days you're going to end up having an episode during a senate hearing or worse, a court proceeding."  
"I'm fine." said X. "Just tell him to make the next batch of vaccine stronger."

"We should have started using body doubles." said Anita. "You're under a lot of stress and its causing your infection to flare up."

"I said I'm fine." said X, he sat back and sighed. "Cancel the tour though. it would be even worse if I have an episode during that."

"Are you sure?" said Anita. "This won't look good for you if you cancel it."

"There's always another day." said X.

Anita nodded and bowed. "Very well Master X, I shall make arrangements to reschedule." she turned and took her leave.

X sat back in his chair, again rubbing his eyes, before staring up at the ceiling.

"What are you up to Ciel?" he asked himself. "You and Zero both. What did you find that was so important, so special, that you were willing to blow up the base to cover your escape?"

On the streets of the ruined City. Zero stepped out of the building and looked ahead down the road.

"Alright." he said. "Time to head for the gate."

And down the road he went.

 **INDEX**

 **First and foremost we have the Arcadian Senate, providing a human presence in Neo Arcadia and giving the readers a human's point of view on the resistance and the dangers they pose. There are six members all together.**

 **Albrecht - Represents the interests of the workers and comerical district, he's the oldest member and wise beyond his years**

 **Blaise - Represents the interests of the civilian population, she's a crafty woman, and the youngest member of the senate**

 **Glint - represents the interests of the military, he's hotheaded and wants to blow up the resistance. He also handles the military budget, so he's the guy Fafnir has to go to to get more bullets to blow mavericks up with.**

 **Rime - represents the interest of the scientific community, also responsible for the program that produced genetically enhanced children like Ciel, in this cannon anyways.**

 **Luhra - represents Neo Arcadia's interests in foreign relations, think of her as the MMZero equivilent to Sugiwara from Gate, so you will probably see more of her during any sort of politic chapters between the Alliance and Neo Arcadia.**

 **Gaol - He's eager to proove himself among his peers, and always tries to get his voice heard.**

 **Pay attention to their clothing and the color schemes by the way, they pay homage to the megaman series in their own way.**

 **Anita you will remember from the original version as X's personal secretary, handling his day to day affairs, schecudalling apointments like public appearances and things like that. She also resembles Alia a bit, and has feelings for X. She's not above trying to stroke X's ego, if only to try and calm him down, and assure him that everything will work out in the end.**


	4. Reploids in a strange land

**PART 1**

Ciel stepped out of the van and onto the soft grass, shielding her eyes from the sun as she looked out. A cool, pleasant wind blew across the field as she knelt down, touching the grass with her hand. She couldn't believe what she felt. Real grass, actual grass. In Neo Arcadia the few remaining natural locations within the Eden dome were all techno organic as a means of preservation and ecological enhancement. She stood, wiping her eyes to get at the tears slowly forming.

"Cerveau, this place, its breathtaking." she said. "How could such a place have not been ravaged by the Maverick Wars, or even the Elf Wars? It's impossible."

"How do you know we are still in our world?" Cerveau asked. "You said it yourself, the gate distorts space when we crossed through it."

Ciel thought about this for a moment, and looked out. "Are you saying this place could be, a whole other world?"  
"It's possible." said Cerveau.

Ciel nodded and looked ahead, and her eyes lit up as she saw Moineau and Faucon approach. "Moineau! Faucon! You made it through!"

Moineau smiled, standing there and looking relatively unphased by her lack of an arm. "Yeah, we drove about another 2 miles and set up a camp, decided it was best to at least wait for you before we continued." she said. "Follow us."

Ciel nodded, and motioned to Colbar to start up the Van as she and Cerveau followed Moineau and Faucon.

"So have you found anything at all?" Ciel asked.

"Not yet." said Faucon. "But we have Hirondelle and Menart out looking around."

Ciel nodded. "Once we're at the Camp have Rouge and Juane come to the mobile lab and start setting up communications. I don't want to be in the dark."

The camp was a simple setup, the 5 Vans were arranged in a circle and tables and food tents we're set up in the center of it, everyone looked up to see Moineau and Faucon returned, and their eyes lit up when Ciel was with them and many of the resistance rushed over, greeting Ciel.

"Ciel you're alright!"

"Thank god! We were getting worried."

"Where's Zero? Is he okay?"  
You weren't followed were you?"  
Ciel smiled, trying to calm them down. "Everyone, everyone please calm down, I'm alright, and so is Zero, he will meet up with us eventually but for now we need to focus on figuring out what to do from here." She looked over to Cerveau. "Cerveau, can you find Doigt and repair Moineau's arm with the Warrior arm she took as a trophy?"

Cerveau nodded, motioning Moineau to follow. Ciel then turned to Faucon. "When do you expect Hirondelle and Menart to be back?"  
"Any minute now." said Faucon. "I sent them out an hour ago, and told them to report back within that time frame."  
"Good." said Ciel, she walked over and sat down in a chair. "Gosh I'm suddenly hungry. Has it been that long?"  
Hibou walked over, carrying a plate. "We anticipated this, so spent a good hour or two while setting up looking for anything edible, since our food reserves for you are low, sorry about that." He set the plate down, it had a mixture of berries and nuts. "It's not much but we found some berry plants and some wild nuts, at least its nutricious right?"

Ciel smiled, taking a berry and eating it. "It tastes good, thank you Hibou." She stopped suddenly and looked at the plate. "Um, it's safe right?"  
Rocinolle walked over and nodded. "Of course, we check them for any poisons, they're all edible so eat up."

And eat up she did, Hunger having finally caught up with Ciel as she stuffed her face with the berries and nuts. She was human after all and needed to eat unlike reploids. Hibou set down a cup of water, which Ciel greedily drink to wash down the berries. "Oh this water is fresh!" she said surprised.

"There's a river nearby." said Faucon. "Pure water that is uncontaminated by pollution."

"I haven't had pure fresh water since I left Neo Arcadia." Ciel said. "Don't get me wrong you all did your best with the filtering." The reploids all smiled.

A little reploid girl approached Ciel looking up at her, she had long blonde hair, blue eyes and the distinctive reploid ear caps, and wore a sleeveless pink dress down to her ankles over a black bodysuit and plated boots like the resistance worse, she carried a plush doll of a white cat, and smiled. "Ciel!"

"Alouette!" Ciel's smile widen as she reached down, hugging Alouette. "Oh Alouette you made it out okay."

"I was so scared." said Alouette. "But I knew I'd be okay, because of you and Zero."

"So where is Zero?" said Faucon. "We know he stayed behind to buy us time and rescue Cerveau."

"He's probably still in the city, hiding out until he can reach the gate." said Colbar. "Making sure Neo Arcadia believes we're all dead."

Rocinolle raised an eyebrow. "Why would Neo Arcadia think that?"  
"Because we blew up the base." said Dande. Everyone went silent and stared.

"You blew up the base?!" said Faucon.

"Hey it was Cerveau's idea not ours." said Colbar.

"I'm sorry everyone." said Ciel. "I know this might sound selfish of me but, I realized that once we came through the gate we may never have a chance to go back until the war ended, destroying the base and cutting ties was our safety option, and it will buy us time, at least for a little while. Enough that we can at the very least explore this side of the gate and see what we can find if any. By the time Neo Arcadia finds the gate, I want to make sure I can force X to the negotiating table!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey! Hirondelle and Menart are coming back!" said the lookout. Two reploids were approaching the Camp, one was tall with long black hair and grey eyes wearing the standard resistance uniform. The other was a kid who was a little shorter then Alouette with spiky Bluish hair and brown eyes, with a green bandanna around his head. He wore instead a blue colored resistance vest and pants rather than the standard Green.

"Oh hey Ciel you made it!" said the taller of the two. "You have no idea how worried we have been."

Ciel smiled. "I apologize for worrying everybody Hirondelle. So what did you and Menart find?"

"A road!" said the kid, Menart.

This made Ciel's eyebrow go up. "A road? You mean there's a highway?"

Hirondelle shook his head. "No no, nothing that fancy, it's a Dirt road, but its definitely manmade.

They all looked at one another. A mad made road? That means there's people living here.

"So there could be humans living in this place? Maybe even Reploids!" said Colbar. "That would mean a place other then Neo Arcadia where people are living and thriving."

Ciel shook her head. "No I don't think so. There would be more obvious signs of a reploid dependent society, everything is too clean, too pure around here. Yes I will believe there are humans. But I don't think there are reploids, well aside from all of you."

"A world without reploids?" Colbar took his cap off scratching his short brown hair. "I find that hard to believe."

"Once upon a time the world was like that until the advancement of robotics was made possible." said Ciel. "And if it wasn't for those pioneers in robotics, like Thomas Light, Mikhail Sergeyevich Cossack, or even Albert Wily, well, reploids like all of you would not be able to exist.'  
They looked around at one another, couldn't argue with that.

"So what do we do Ciel?" Menart asked.

"I would very much like to check out that road and see where it leads." said Ciel. "If there are people living in this world, that could mean towns, and a town means we could get information."

"What if they speak another language?" Colbar asked.

"Please don't jinx it." said Dande. "I think the last thing we need is a language barrier."

"Ciel is super smart though." said Alouette. "She can figure out any language."

Ciel smiled at Alouette. "Thank you for that vote of confidence Alouette." she said. Alouette smiled and nodded.

"Alright, Rouge and Juane, get to work on getting communications working, contact me on coms once it's working."

The two operators nodded, and ran for Ciel's lab, which would also double as a mobile command center for the time being.

"Perroquiet, Hirondelle and Faucon will come with me to investigate the road and see where it leads, if there is a town, I'll send Hirondelle back to let everyone know if the coms aren't operational."

A another reploid about the same height as Menart stepped up with a salute. he wore large blue glasses and a military helmet with the straps undone and a pair of resistance goggles strapped onto the helmet, and wore a Blue lab coat with a gold trim with long sleeves and plated boots. "Ready to go Dr. Ciel."

Hirondelle gave a nod. "I'll go grab some weapons from storage."

"Get the Land Rider as well." Said Faucon. "we can use that to cover more ground." Hirondelle nodded again, disappearing into one of the storage vans.

Ciel took in a deep breath and smiled. "For the first time in my life, I feel like we may have finally made some progress. So let's not waste this opportunity." Everyone nodded, and they all went to work.

 **PART 2**

They drove for about two hours or so down the road in the Land rider, Hirondelle was in the driver seat while Faucon sat shotgun with a rifle in hand, Ciel and Perroquiet sitting in the back.

"So if we find a village." began Perro as he adjusted his glasses. "Perhaps we can initiate trade for supplies, if we assume that we will not be able to go back through the gate for awhile, we can pretty much kiss that Energen factory we had secured goodbye."

"We managed to save a good amount of our Energen reserves though." said Hirondelle. "As long as Hibou doesn't snack on it 24/7 I say we're good for at least a couple of months, maybe a year if we ration it smartly, that would leave Ciel's dietary needs."

"Well that shouldn't be a problem." said Ciel as she pushed back a stray lock of hair. "I'm more concerned with trying to secure an alternative means of restoring your energy reserves when we start to run low on Energen. I want to make risking going back through the gate an absolute last resort. That means we need to figure out how to harness the energy source that came from the gate."

"How do we even know it's here?" Hirondelle asked.

"I'm confident it is." said Ciel. "It's just a matter of what shape or form it takes."

Faucon looked ahead. "I see something up ahead. It looks like a settlement."

Ciel perked up. "So there are people living here. Thats great! Hirondelle head for the town."

"Alright, hopefully we don't stick out like a sore thumb." said Hirondelle.

"In this day in age I highly doubt it." said Perroquiet. "We should be fine."

They stuck out like a sore thumb.

The settlement they arrived in was a small farming village with homes made of brick and stone. The people were dressed simply, their clothing seemed as though it would not be out of place in a fairy tale story. There were no street lamps, no sign of electricity at all. Old wooden horse drawn wagons can be seen. They sat there parked in the middle of the street, staring at their surroundings and being stared at in returned.

"So is this the 'pre reploid age' you talked about?" Hirondelle asked as he looked around. Some kids walked over, poking the Land Rider, staring at the wheels and what not. A Woman walked up, grabbing the kids and taking them away.

"They're scared." said Faucon.

"You should smile more Faucon." said Hirondelle. "You'll look less scary that way." He pushed back his hair and turned to a two female villagers, giving them a smile and a wink. They raised an eyebrow at him and giggled walking off.

Perroquiet adjusted his glasses. "Doesn't seem like they are technologically advance. They act like they never seen a car before."

"No sign of any form of electricity." said Ciel. "They are at least pre industrial, maybe even pre colonial."

Hirondelle put the Rider in park, and the four climbed out.

"Spread out and see what you can find out." said Ciel. "Talk to as many people as you can." They nodded, and scattered through the town.

Ciel scratched her head, she talked to 5 people, or tried to anyway. They didn't speak the same language as they did.

"Damn it Colbar." Ciel said to herself rubbing her forehead. "You just had to mention a language barrier." She shook her head. She had a little success, that was something at least right? She looked at her data pad as she walked through this small village. She figured out "Hello" and even got the name of the village.

"So this is 'Coda Village'" she said to herself looking over her translation notes. "Near Koan Forest and a place called 'Alnus hill'" she stopped for a moment, the gate was on a hill, could that be Alnus? She turned a corner, and bumped into someone, dropping her data pad in the process. "Oh I'm sorry!" Ciel said, bowing.

The girl looked at her, both surprised and curious at the same time. On a quick glance, she appeared to be maybe a year older then Ciel and both were about the same height. She had short light blue hair and matching blue eyes, and a cute face. She was wearing a long white robe like dress with a blue shoulder cloak over it with a hood that was pull down and a small cape off the back. She wore simple shoes on her feet and a belt around her waist which had various pouches on it. What stood out about her was not her dress but her walking stick, it was as tall as her and decorative, topped with a large Wing like decoration on the top that shimmered in the light. The girl looked at Ciel, blinking. "So...rry?"

"Ah yes, 'Sorry' It's an apology." said Ciel. "For bumping into you, I wasn't paying attention."

The girl inclined her head. "Sorry..." she repeated.

"Um. My name is Ciel." she said. She pointed to herself. "Ciel."

"See...L" the girl thought for a moment, was this blonde haired girl introducing herself? And what is this strange language? She had come into town to get things for her teacher and herself for dinner, and ended up bumping into someone strange. No harm introducing herself right? "Leilei." she said.

"Lei...Lei..." Ciel mouthed the word and looked at the girl. She pointed at her. "Leilei?"

Leilei nodded and pointed to herself. "Leilei." she pointed to Ciel. "See-L"

Ciel smiled, and uncharacteristically pumped her fist into the air, surprising Leilei. "Woo! First contact established!"

Leilei just stared at Ciel, and smiled slightly, she was happy just for establishing names? Well with such a strange language being spoken, Names at least were easy to understand right? She looked down at the strange Book Ciel was carrying and picked it up. It was flat , and it didn't look like it would open, no pages or anything and was this black part glass? She stared at it, there were words on the glass, and below the glass were, what were they? She tapped one of the buttons, and was surprised when a character appeared on the black glass.

"Oh." said Ciel. "Thats a Data Pad."

"Day-ta...pad..." said Leilei, looking at it.

Ciel nodded. "We use them to store information." She suddenly had an idea, looking around Ciel found a bench and sat down, motioning for Leilei to sit, which she did.

"Okay let's see." She started by typing her name. "This is how you spell my name, C-I-E-L."

Leilei looked at it. So its pronounced "See-L" but spelled differently.

"Now how would your name be spelled in my language." Ciel thought for a moment. "Leilei...Leilei...oh!" she snapped her fingers and started typing, the letters appearing on the screen. "L-E-I-L-E-I"  
Leilei looked at her name on the screen, spelled out in Ciel's language. "Leilei?" she asked.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, that's how it would be spelled in my language." She thought for a moment. "Would you like to learn? To speak as I do?" she made a speaking gesture with her hand. Leilei nodded.  
"And would you be willing to teach me to speak as you do?" Ciel asked, again making a speaking gesture, only pointing at her.

Leilei nodded, understanding Ciel's intentions, even if she doesn't understand her words.

The two of them spent a good hour going back and forth. Ciel would teach Leilei a few words in English, and Leilei would teach Ciel the word in the native language, starting with basic words as well as an Alphabet for both of them to study off, Leilei even excusing herself once or twice, returning a few minutes later with several books, surprising Ciel.

"You don't see many books in my world these days." Ciel had said, flipping through them. "Not outside Neo Arcadia anyways."

"No books?" Leilei stared at Ciel. Ciel nodded.

"Most information is kept stored in computers and devices like my data pad, printed mediums like books aren't used much anymore." she said.

"I see." Leilei looked at her books for a moment, then looked at Ciel. "Ciel, what is your world like?"

There was a sad smile on her face. "I'm sad to say that it's not as pretty as yours. Centuries of countless wars waged by Mavericks have left most of it inhospitable and dangerous to humans. What remains of humans and even reploids now live in Neo Arcadia, the 'last bastion of civilization'. Some civilization."

Leilei blinked, hearing the contempt in Ciel's voice.

"We get hit with an energy crisis that threatens to disrupt everything, and what does X do? He has thousands of innocent reploids terminated under the pretense of declaring them Maverick."

Leilei just stared, did she hear that right? A portion of this city in the other word were declared dangerous and just...wiped out?

Ciel lowered her head. "I should probably apologize to everyone in this village." she said.

"Why?" Leilei asked. "You've done nothing wrong."

"Haven't I?" Ciel asked. "I gave the order for everyone to evacuate through the gate, and I know that at some point Neo Arcadia will find the gate, come through and discover we aren't dead. I fear that unless I can do something, the war will come here, and threaten to destroy this beautiful place."  
Leilei thought for a moment. "You intend to solve the 'energy crisis' yes?"

Ciel nodded. "There is an energy source in this world, I detected it radiating from the Gate, and I believe it's here. If I can tap into it somehow, combine it with my energy research and study of Cyber Elves, I might be able to create a new renewable source of energy."

"Energy source?" Leilei asked. "Do you mean magic?"

Ciel blinked, turned and looked at Leilei, the expression on her face said it all. "What did you just say?"

 **PART 3**

Zero was walking down the street, his eyes darting left and right as a sinking feeling seem to creep on him. Was he being watched? Followed? If so that would not be wise to keep going. He stopped, igniting his beam saber and looking around, he rounded a corner and stopped dead.

"Shit." was all he could say as a group of Pantheon laid eyes on him.

"THERE HE IS!" said one of the Pantheon. "AFTER HIM"

"SHIT!" Zero said again, turning and dashing for the entrance of an old skyscraper avoiding gunfire.

"Captain Falcon! This is patrol A-6, we found Zero converge on our location."

"Copy that." came the voice of Aztec Falcon. "All units intercept and eliminate Zero!"

Zero slid behind a turned over table, pulling out his Buster gun and putting holes in two Pantheon that stormed in before ducking back down to avoid another spray of Gunfire.

"Not good." Zero said, he raised his buster gun and blind fired. "They were looking for me." he stared ahead and cursed under his breath and dove out of the way as Pantheon came in through the windows on the other side, and to add Zero's trouble, the wall would bust down, allowing a Pair of Pantheon Warriors to climb in followed by a few Hunters and Guardians.

"Are you shitting me?" Zero scrambled, turning and igniting his Beam saber and Shield Boomerang blocking a punch from a warrior with the shield before slashing the arm off and ramming his saber into the warrior's chest. pulling it out and pushing it into the second warrior to create distance, though the second one merely tossed his dead buddy aside and rushed at Zero with a rocket powered punch. Zero brought the shield up, blocked the punch, and got sent flying into a stairwell. He twitched rubbing his head as he got to his feet, his vision blurred for a moment as he grabbed his buster gun and put a bullet in two more Hunters before racing upstairs. He skidded to a stop as More hunters jumped in through the windows after scaling the walls, firing on him with their built in arm cannons. Zero dashed forward, drawing his beam saber and slashing through the pantheons, before turning and firing on the group coming up the stairs before ducking beneath the window to avoid gunfire from outside.

"Flyers." he said. "Great." He charged up his buster gun as he popped up in front of the windows and started firing, clipping one flyer in the wing and causing it to veer out of control, crashing into his buddy and sending them both smashing into the opposite building.

"This has Harpuria written all over it." Zero said to himself, turning and slashing through more Pantheon that came at him. "He would be thorough enough to sweep the city. I need to take out these patrols and fast before they find the gate." He'd pull out his shield boomerang, charging it and sending it into the crowd, cutting though Pantheons before it bounced off the second Warrior.

"Oh right..." said Zero. "Warrior." He ignited his Beam saber and charged for the warrior leaping above the warrior and spinning passed him, landing on the ground as the warrior lurched forward, blinked and fell to the floor sliced in half. Zero stood up, and would deliver a backhand to Guardian attempting to sneak up on him, smashing its head in causing it to crumple to the ground  
"They never learn." Zero said as he headed up for the next floor.

Or perhaps they did, for what was waiting for him was a small army of Pantheon.

"How the hell?" He looked at the pantheons, then back behind him, then back at them.

"We have him surrounded! Take him out! For Neo Arcadia!" The pantheons all aimed their weapons and opened fired, Zero yelp and dashed out of the way, just as another group of pantheons came up from the floor below and got caught by friendly fire. The Red reploid dove beyond a pillar and fired on the Pantheons with his buster gun.

"At this rate, finding Ciel and the others is going to be more difficult than I thought it will be." Zero said to himself. "Ah well, she's got Moineau and Faucon with her, she'll be fine." He dashed out from hiding, grabbing his shield boomerang off the ground as he once more ignited his Beam Saber and began to cut through the pantheons toward the next stairwell, sending body parts flying in the process. Skidding to a stop he turned as he charged his buster gun, and firing one last shot at the remaining pantheon, before giving a mock a salute and racing up the stairs and through the door onto the roof.

Zero raced over to the edge, skidding to a stop and looking ahead. "Another few blocks and I'll be at the Gate."

"And what gate would that be?"

"Shit!" Zero turned around, watching a familiar Falcon Mutos land across from him. "Aztec Falcon."

"Surprised to see me?" asked Falcon. "Harpuria has given me a chance to redeem myself, and I will begin by bringing you his head. After which, I'm sure he'll be curious as to this 'gate' you just mentioned"

Zero ignited his beam saber and took a stance. "Sorry, but I don't intend to die, nor will I allow you to report back to Neo Arcadia."

Falcon laughed, taking stance of his own and raising one of his wing forks, the sides of the wings slid open and the middle portion crackled with electricity. "This time, I will kill you and avenge my previous loss."

 **INDEX**

 **Just a small reference. The "Land Rider" is merely a new term for the jeep from the original version of the fanfic, but giving it a name to go along side the bike themed Land Chaser.**

 **I bet for those who read the original chapters, the building which Zero has his battle royale with Neo Arcadia forces might be familiar.**


	5. Battle in the City

**PART 1**

A sharp wind blew across the rooftop as Zero and Aztec Falcon stared each other down. Neither one were moving an inch, just staring each other down. Zero's hand was twitching, staying near his buster gun, waiting for a chance to strike. Falcon shifted his clawed feet slightly, His long wing like arms were edging slightly to the side as Falcon was slowly lowering into a crouch.

"Your move." said Falcon.

"Ladies first." quipped Zero.

"Why you!" Falcon growled as he charged for Zero, his left arm electrifying as he swung it out to take Zero's head off, Zero quickly activated his Shield Boomerang, bringing it up and narrowly blocking the strike, and returning the attack in kind with a swing of his beam saber. Falcon would block this strike though with his free arm as the two struggled against one another in a dead lock before Falcon pushed Zero back, swinging his arm up as his wing opened up, electricity arcing between the two rods of the wing and he fired bolts of electricity at Zero. Zero dodged to the side, drawing out his Buster Gun and firing on Falcon, getting a good hit in that staggered the Falcon Mutos, allowing Zero to rush in and attack, only for Falcon to recover, spinning around and kicking Zero in the chest, sending him across the Rooftop.

"Seems you've gotten sloppy since the last time we fought Zero." said Falcon. "I apologize if there are no mavericks about to be crushed for you to take me seriously this time around."

"On the contrary." said Zero. "I can take my time putting you down without worry." He opened the handle of his beam saber, swapping the regular clip for a Fire clip and closed it the handle, the blade turned a shimmering red and as he swung the saber to the side the blade left a small trail of flame. "And this time I can make sure you stay dead."

"Bold words." said Falcon. "But can you back them up?!"

After speaking with the elder, permission was given to allow the resistance to move their camp near Coda village. They brought the transports over, parking them outside the village, close enough to walk, but far enough that they don't stick out too much, not that they stick out already. The villagers were more than a little curious about the 'Men in green', who wore strange garments, carried strange weapons and rode in Carriages made of iron that didn't need horses to pull them, and the goods and supplies they carried.

In the elder's house, the village elder sat with Ciel, drinking tea. The Elder was a stout elderly man with a thick mustache and a friendly personality, he wore a white shirt with brown pants and leather work boots with a brown vest, a straw sun hat sat on the table and his graying hair was slightly balding.

"This tea is delicious." said Ciel. "I've never had anything like it before."

"I'm glad you like it." said the Elder. "It is brewed using local herbs that you can find around the village. If you like I will be happy to provide you with some."

"Yes I would love that." said Ciel. "We will need supplies for the journey ahead of us."  
"About that." said the elder. "Your story is quite incredible, though I admire your honesty in telling us that you are on the run."  
Ciel nodded, looking at her tea. "I would rather be honest with those I meet in this world, then try and make up stories only to get caught in lies later on down the road. Lying would only make things difficult, especially once Neo Arcadia finds the Gate."

The elder sipped his tea. "This gate that you speak of, I wish I could help you but we are a simple village, such wonders are beyond us." he set his tea down. "However, the elves might be able to help."

"Elves?" Ciel perked up a little at that word.

The Elder nodded. "There is an elven village not far from here in the Koan forest. Elves, particular high elves, have lived for a long time. They would probably have the answers that you seek regarding the gate. Alternatively you can speak with Sage Calto, he lives just outside the village, but is considered part of the community." The elder took a moment to smoke on a pipe. "I believe you have developed a friendship with his apprentice, Leilei. Quite the clever girl that one, it's no wonder she picked up on your language, and I must say you speak ours very well."

"Thanks to Leilei." Ciel said with a smile. "I do believe I will go and see Calto as you suggested. As for the Elf village, I'll have to think about it."

The elder nodded, and then looked at Ciel. "Ms. Ciel be honest with me, when the people who are looking for you come, how bad will it get?"  
Ciel stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at the elder. "If things don't improve, it could get really bad. But I promise you will not get caught in the middle."

The Elder nodded again, and the two sipped their tea.

Ciel set her tea down, looking up at the ceiling. "I just hope Zero is alright."

Zero was thrown back across the rooftop again as Falcon took to the air, both of his wings charging with electricity as he dove at Zero, slamming his wings into the ground , causing the rooftop to become electrified. Zero barely had time to jump to avoid the attack, dashing in midair and tackling Falcon, sending the two over the edge.

"Gah!" Falcon flailed trying to pull Zero off as they fell, Zero stayed mounted on the Falcon Mutos, repeatedly hitting him with punch after punch in the face as they fell, only for Falcon to head butt Zero, throwing him off and sending him into the building, smashing through the window and tumbling on the floor. Zero staggered to his feet, just in time for Falcon to fly through the window and shoulder tackle Zero with a burst of electricity.

"Ahhh!" Zero was thrown back slamming into of the pillar. He got to his feet, and quickly charged for Falcon. Falcon braced himself as he opened his wings and sent a blast of electricity at Zero, who dodged as best as he could before slashing at Falcon, knock him back in a wreath of flame. Falcon let out a growl as he jumped back, climbing onto the wall and firing a triple shot of lightning at Zero. Quickly Zero dodged to the side, firing at Falcon with his Buster gun, but he was quick as he jumped off the wall again, charging up his wings and slamming them into the ground and sending electricity through the floor. Zero jumped, latching onto the wall to avoid the electricity this time and firing at Falcon with his Buster Gun. Falcon quickly dashed out of the way, chuckling. "Give it up Zero, You will not be able to win this time, my performance and specs have been enhanced, I'm much stronger than before."

"Gloat all you want." said Zero. "But I'm not ready to die, not just yet."

"Too bad." said Falcon. "But you will die here, and after I deliver your head to Sage Harpuria, I may just look into this 'Gate' you mentioned."  
"Not happening!" said Zero, and he charged at Falcon as Falcon in turn charged at Zero.

 **PART 2**

Leilei La Lalena was in the resistance camp, observing the reploids as they went about the day. Most were standing watch guarding the camp itself and others we're just chatting and talking amongst each other. The Camp itself was simple, the Transport vans, the "Iron carriages" as they were called, were arranged in a circular formation, resistance members were sitting on top of the vans to keep watch, inside the circle were tents with tables and chairs, allowing for members to sit and relax. One Tent was apparently a cooking station manned by Hibou, the fat pudgy member of the resistance.

Leilei was standing there now, looking at the stove.

Hibou looked at her. "Hey there, are you hungry? I'm cooking up some food with the produce and meats the villager provided."

Leilei again looked at the stove, then looked at Hibou. "Reploids eat human food?" She had a basic understanding of what the reploids were from talking to Ciel, but it was still beyond her imagination. Artificial constructs, similar to golems, that could think and behave like a human? Most mages can only dream of such a feat.

"Huh? Oh no, this food is for Dr. Ciel." said Hibou. "Reploids rely on Energen to restore our energy reserves."

"Ener..gen?" Leilei asked.

Hibou nodded. "Yup! It's a crystal ore that is mined in our world, and can be refined into an energy source for reploids." He'd point to one of the transport vans being used as storage. "That van there contains our supply of Energen that we managed to take with us when we escaped. It'd last us a year tops if we ration it well."

Leilei sat down in a chair, hands on lap as she looked over to Hibou. "Why did you run?"

Hibou stopped his stirring, looking at the pot. "Because we're criminals in the eyes of our world. But all we want to do is live in peace."

"You don't look like criminals." said Leilei.

Hibou smiled. "Thanks Ms. Leilei, that means a lot to us to hear that from other humans." He went back to the cooking. "So anyways, we run because the government in power see us as a danger to humans, and try to eliminate us. Reploids who endanger humans are referred to as being "Maverick" or "Irregular." Though Maverick seems to be the more preferred term, rolls off the tongue better you know?" Leilei nodded. "So Reploids declared Maverick are hunted down and eliminated."

"No trial?" Leilei asked.

"Trial?" Hibou laughed. "Being labeled Maverick is as good as a guilty verdict as far as Neo Arcadia goes. Those like us who were wrongfully branded fled Neo Arcadia, and we started to fight back. We managed to survive for a year, but we knew we couldn't last forever."  
"What did you do?" Leilei gave a nod of thanks as Hibou set a plate of food in front of her.

"We found Zero." said Hibou.

Aztec Falcon crashed through the window, Dragging Zero with him as they flew out into the open again. Zero struggled to get his balance as Falcon smashed Zero into the building across the street, pinning him and sending a charge of electricity into him. Zero screamed in pain from the electricity, struggling against Falcon.

"What happened to your boasting Zero?" Falcon asked mockingly. "I thought you were going to defeat me."

"I am!" said Zero. "Just...taking a little longer than I expected!" He'd throw a head butt at Falcon, followed by a second and a third, the fourth one knocked Falcon off him and Zero slid down the wall and ducked into an open window, getting behind the wall and readying his Buster Gun. Falcon flew back, charging electricity before firing thunder bolts at the building, Zero raced along the wall, firing charged fireball like shots at Falcon as he passed by each window before diving behind debris to catch his breath as Falcon flew into the building, landing with a skid and turning.

"You can't hide forever Zero!" he said. "Not when I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." He held his arms out and the two rods fanned open, Electricity arcing between them.

Zero twitched when he felt himself getting pulled suddenly, and he cursed under his breath, having forgotten about that trick as he was pulled out of hiding by Falcon's magnetic pull. If Falcon had a visible mouth, he would be grinning right now as he closed one of his arms and fired a thunder bolt at Zero, hitting him dead center, followed by a few more shots before smashing Zero across the face and bouncing him into the wall.

Zero groaned, shaking his head to clear the bells as he got to his knees, looking over at Falcon. "Damn, why do I feel like he was holding back the first time we fought." Zero scrambled to his feet, trying to catch his breath as Falcon charged at him again.

"Who's Zero?" a kid had asked Alouette. They were playing through the village, Alouette giggling and enjoying herself as she played with the Village children.

"He's a hero!" Alouette said, holding her Cat Plushy. "He has Red Armor and long blonde hair and fights with all kinds of weapons. He protected Ms Ciel from danger, and fought off the bad guys and protected everyone at the base."

"He sounds like a Knight from a fairy tale." said a girl. "A Knight in shining armor who saves the princess."  
Alouette laughed at that description. "I think Zero is too moody to be that."

"Where is he anyways?" another kid asked.

Alouette looked down. "He stayed behind so we can get away. But he'll be here you'll see."

"So he's back there fighting all the bad guys?" the boy asked.

"And winning!" Alouette said. "No one can beat Zero! He's the best! Not even the Shittenou can defeat him!"

Zero and Falcon clashed in the center of the building, Zero swinging his beam saber and striking against Falcon's blades, deflection after deflection, parry after parry. Zero ducked a swipe from Falcon's wing, and swung up with a charged blade severing the arm.

"GAAAH!" Falcon stagger his shoulder sparking. "You son of a bitch!" He spun around, opening his other wing and charging electricity before firing at Zero, Zero dodged to the side before charging the beam saber one more time and then throwing it at Falcon, catching him right in the chest.  
"Gwaaahh!" Falcon staggered again, and dropped to his knees. "Damn you."

Zero walked over, pulling the beam saber out. "This time stay dead."

Falcon chuckled. "He's disappointed in you."

Zero stopped. "What?"  
"Master X." said Falcon, looking up at him. "He can't understand why a hero like you is allied with Mavericks."

"The only Maverick I see." said Zero. "Is you." He'd swing down, slicing Falcon in half. The Mutos fell slump as Zero turned, sheathing his beam saber and jumping out the window as Falcon's body exploded.

Zero landed on the ground and stood. "That took too long." he said to himself, running down the street. "I need to get to the Gate."

Running down 2 more blocks, Zero at last found himself at the gate. He looked around, making sure he wasn't followed by any stray Pantheons. He turned back looking in the direction of the resistance base. "I've only been alive for a month, and so much has already happened." He said. He rubbed his head, his mind throbbing trying to remember. "X, is this how you always were?" He looked ahead. "If you really were my friend like everyone had claimed, then why didn't you come and find me when you were in trouble? What's happened to you?" He took a step back, and ran through the gate.

 **PART 3**

"You want to know about the Gate?" Asked the old man sitting across from Ciel in the small but comfortable house just outside Coda Village. He was in his 60's with shoulder length grey hair and beard, smoking on a pipe as he sat in a comfortable arm chair. He wore a Grey Robe with a Blue Cloak over it as he regarded Ciel.

"Yes, the elder said you may know something about it Sage Calto." said Ciel, sitting on a couch in Calto's living room.

Calto sat back, thinking. "There isn't much I can tell you young lady, aside from the fact that it sits on Alnus Hill, a sight which many races consider sacred."

"Sacred? So does that mean the Gate has some sort of religious meaning to it?" Ciel asked.

"Possibly." said Calto as he smoked his pipe. "No one really knows the truth. If your travels ever take you in that direction, I would recommend you visit Rondel, the magic academy there could have more information."

"About that. I'd like to ask you about this magic." said Ciel. "My world is facing an energy crisis that could cripple society if something isn't done. It's the main reason my group has been at odds with the government over there. I have been researching ways of harnessing the powers of what we call "Cyber Elves" to furnish the energy we need, yet I feel as though it's not enough."

"Cyber Elves?" Cato raised an eyebrow. "Sounds fascinating. What are they exactly?"  
"Um." Ciel thought for a moment. "I don't know if I can explain it in a way you would understand, no offense."

"Ms. Ciel I'm over 60 years old. I am a Sage and master Sorcerer and have seen many things. Try me." he said smiling.

"Well." Ciel thought for a moment again. "Cyber Elves are, I guess the best way to describe them is energy made sentient. And they are capable of many things, first and foremost is their ability to combine with reploids and enhance their power, or purge their systems of malicious viruses. My ancestor created the first Cyber Elf, and its use is what brought an end to the First Maverick Wars."  
"I see." Calto stroked his beard. "So you believe then, that by combining the energy produced by these 'Cyber Elves' with magic could produce a new form of energy that can solve your world's crisis?"

Ciel nodded smiling. "Yes that is exactly what I believe. If I can just understand magic, figure out how it works and figure out how to harness it, then I can the fighting, end the suffering and bring peace back to Neo Arcadia. True peace! Not what they pass as peace these days, where only humans prosper."

Calto laughed, it was a hearty laugh and he smiled at Ciel. "Ciel I do so admire your passion. Reminds me of Leilei actually, always throwing herself into her studies, I swear that girl is going to surpass me one of these days. May even become a sage herself before she hits 20. Thats how much talent she has. And I see some of her in you."

Ciel blushed, settling back. "Sorry. Cerveau says I spend too much time in my lab. I wonder if he's right."

"Probably." said Calto. "When was the last time you just went out and enjoyed the sights?"

Ciel thought for a moment. "5 years ago, when I still lived in Neo Arcadia, I was 9 years old, and Cerveau took me to Forest of Notus. It's one of four places in Neo Arcadia which still contains natural life in the world. I remember climbing up a tree to try and get a look at my surroundings and I ended up falling and scraping my knee, I was crying for what seemed like forever, and Cerveau the whole time was trying to calm me down as he bandaged my knee." She rubbed the knee in question. "And when I calmed down, I tried to climb the tree again."

Calto took another puff on his pipe, blowing the smoke. "Why not take a walk around tomorrow with Leilei?"

Ciel blinked. "I've been walking around the town all day though."

"Learning our language, trading with villagers and locked up in your lab according to Leilei." said Calto. Ciel blushed.

"You blew up your home to trick Neo Arcadia into believing your dead." said Calto. "So enjoy yourself tomorrow."

"I will." said Ciel. "I think we all will. We've been doing nothing but fight for so long I don't know if any of us know how to have fun anymore. Thank you Calto, you truly are worthy of the title "Sage." "

"Well, I try." said Calto laughing.

Night had fallen in the other world and Zero found himself standing on Alnus Hill where the Gate stood, He looked around trying to get his bearings.

"No landmarks I can use, unfamiliar stars." He looked up at the sky then looked ahead. "Fuck it." And he started down the hill in no direction in particular. "They have to be somewhere in the area, just a matter of finding them." He continued down across the field, looking around. "Still can't believe she found such a place on the other side." he said. "Maybe this could end the war." He stopped for a moment, thinking. "No, wait, it wouldnt really end the war. Even if we moved everyone in Neo Arcadia here, there is still the matter of Energy." Zero resumed his walking looking ahead. "Eh maybe we can put everyone to work? Farming, construction projects, stuff that doesn't require energy consumption. " He chuckled, a rare moment of humor for Zero as a mental image of trigger happy Fafnir planting vegetables popped into his mind. He stopped himself though, thinking again. "It makes more sense though then killing off reploids to conserve energy. What the hell is wrong with you X?" He looked ahead, suddenly noticing a faint light in the distance. "A light? It must be them." He quickly picked up his pace and started running down the field.

The light in question however, turned out to be a campfire, sitting around it a trio of strange creatures, one was a tall lanky dog like creature with brown fur wearing wraps around its arms and feet, a pair of reddish colored shorts and a breastplate over its upper body and a cloth wrapped over its left eye like an eye patch, chowing down on a bowl of gruel.

"Biggs, Manners." said the second of three, a short portly porcine creature with brown skin, its upper body naked aside from a strap across the chest and a single shoulder pauldron with armor on its forearms, dingy leather pants and plated greaves.

"Ah fuck off Wedge." said Biggs. "I haven't eaten all day!" His eye turned in the direction of the third member of their group. A female with long green, feather like hair down to her hips, her legs up to her knees were covered in Her forearms were likewise covered in feathered scales and her feet were that of a Birds. Her brown eyes turned on Biggs with a glare. She wore Leather armor that covered her upper body and down over her hips and thighs. "And why are you glaring at me?" she asked.  
"Because you were responsible for catching Lunch!" said Biggs.

"You messed up my focus!" said the bird girl. "If you weren't yapping in my ear I'd have bagged those rabbits. "

"Biggs, Myuute, that's enough." said Wedge, eating his own bowl of Gruel. "Coda village is nearby, we can attack em in the morning and take what we want." The pigman grinned with a snort. "Hell there's suppose to be an Elven village in the woods nearby. I bet we can get something good from them."

"Robbing Elves? Thats a new one even for you Wedge." said Myuute with a grin. "But I'm up for it."

Biggs' ears twitched suddenly, and he turned growling.

"What's wrong Biggs?" Myuute asked.

"Someone is coming." said Biggs, he stood drawing a dagger from his belt. Wedge stood picking up an Axe as Myuute also stood handling a short sword, and her hand giving off a greenish glow.

They watched as a man in Red armor approached them. beneath the red armor was some sort of black suit that probably provided extra protection, seeing as how the armor only covered his chest, arms waist and legs, with a helmet with four points off the sides on his head with an expensive looking blue jewel in the center. He had a long blonde ponytail that came to his ankles. He stopped looking at the three.

"That's far enough stranger." Biggs said, waving the dagger to taunt him. "Seems a bit late to be out for a walk."

The man looked at him, blinking once or twice, shook his head and started to walk pass them. Wedge snorted and stood in his way. "Where do you think you're going?"

The stranger said nothing, just stared down the pig man.

Myuute walked over, examining the red armored Knight, smiling. "That's some nice armor your wearing there. Maybe if you leave it with us we'll let you live."

"Hey Wedge! Myuute take a look at this." Biggs had approached the knight from behind, and snatched something from his back holding it up It looked like some sort of crossbow, but there was no bow mount or any place to put arrows. The Man turned and glared at Biggs, and when he finally opened his mouth to speak, the three of them looked at him confused.

"Did you catch that?" Biggs asked.

"Not a word." said Wedge. "The hell is he saying anyways?"  
"Don't look at me." said Myuute. "But I think he's mad that you took his crossbow."

Biggs grinned, handling the odd Crossbow. "Aww, is the little puny Knight sad I took his toy? What are you gonna do about it?"

The man's eyes narrowed and he reached to his hip pulling out a long rectangular object, like the hilt of a sword, without a blade.

"The hell is that?" said Wedge. "Is that a weapon?"

"If it is I doubt he can do anything with it." Myuute said.

The Man's eyes narrowed and he touched a spot on the handle. The three went wide eyed when a sword blade triangle in shape appeared out of nowhere as thought it were magic. He spun the magic sword in his hand, before he turned and slashed through the large rock that Biggs had been sitting on. They all stared slack jawed as the rock was cleaved in half.

The man then looked to the three of them, and smiled.

"Biggs, if we die, I'm going to kill you!" Myuute whined.

 **INDEX**

 **BIGGS AND WEDGE, I INTRODUCED THEM AS COMEDIC BACKGROUND CHARACTERS IN THE ORIGINAL CHAPTERS WITH BIGGS ALWAYS ATTEMPTING TO DINE AND DASH, HERE THEY POP UP ALONGSIDE THE PREVIOUSLY NEGLECTED MYUUTE LUNA SIRES, WHO I COULD NEVER GET INTO THE ORIGINAL FIC WHICH MADE ME SAD AS I LIKE HER DESPITE HER BACKGROUND STATUS. SO FOR HER DEBUTE IN THE REBOOT, SHE BIGGS AND WEDGE END UP BUMPING INTO ZERO, AND WITH LANGUAGE BARRIER INTACT, GO ON TO, AS TV TROPES CALLS IT 'MUG THE MONSTER'**


	6. The Empire in the other world

**PART 1**

"Surrounded by morons" doesn't even begin to describe Zero's situation. He had been cautious ever since the camp fire camp into view, especially seeing the three of them sitting there. He nearly went for his weapon, thinking they were Mutos by the way they looked, but managed to stop himself when he started to hear them talk. The language was unfamiliar, definitely not English, on top of that these Mutos wannabes looked to be flesh and blood and not robotic, so probably a native species of this world? Three of them anyways. One looked like a dog and the other a pig, The dog was waving around a rather primitive knife in Zero's face when he got near the camp. And then there was the girl, reminded him of Aztec falcon with her bird like features. Their rather crass behavior and the way they acted made it obvious what they were to Zero despite being unable to understand them, Bandits. He kept his eye on them, listening to them speak, his internal memory banks were recording every word they said and comparing them against the English language based on frequency of use to find common words. Wait the dog was circling around him, what is he...Shit...

"Hey!" Zero had yelled. "Give that back its dangerous!" Pointless to yell at them that's for sure, they just stared at him like he had 2 heads or something, they clearly didn't understand him. Wait, the girl seems to understand his anger by the way she's talking to the dog, and now the dog was dangling his buster gun in his face, the tone in his voice sounded mocking.

Zero's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his beam saber, the three looked at it for a moment curiously, and then they stepped back in surprise when he turned it on. What they never seen one of these before? He spun the saber in his hand and decided to give them a demonstration. He looked around before spotting the rock that the dog was sitting on. He turned toward it and slashed through it, cleaving the rock in half. The three went slack jawed at the spectacle. A sword that can cut through a rock? Yeah I bet they rarely seen that, judging by their own weapons and armor that they're wearing. The Girl seemed to glare daggers at the dog, talking to him in an angry if panicky voice.

Zero turned around and held his hand out. "Give it back." he said.

The three all looked at each other and looked at him, and understanding the gesture, the dog, what was his name again? "Biggs"? quickly handed back the buster gun. Zero took it, checked it real quick then looked at the three of them. His translation software has given him a few basic words, he held up the buster gun. "Weapon! Dangerous! Not a toy!" and then he muttered 'dumbass' under his breath.

The three looked at each other.

"Hey I can understand him now." said Biggs.

"Barely." said Wedge. "That is some seriously broken imperial dialect."

"Sounded like he managed it listening to us?" asked Myuute. She then walked over to Zero, and looked at him. "Hi, do you understand me?"

Zero looked at the girl, shook his head. Her companions quickly grabbed her and dragged her back.

"Myuute what are you doing?" said Biggs. "Did you see what that sword of his did to that rock?"  
"I don't think he has any ill intention." said Myuute. "Considering you were the one that got him angry."

Biggs' eye twitched at that. "Thats not the point! He could be an apostle!"

"Apostles know how to speak the local language." said Wedge. "They also dress very differently from him. Most even forgo Armor outright."

"Still." said Myuute, looking at Zero. "Where exactly did he come from?"

"Hard to ask that when we can't understand him, and he can barely understand us." said Biggs. "I say we ditch him in the morning and get as far away as possible. He looks like trouble."

Zero sighed watching the three of them talking amongst themselves, and just sat himself down by the fire, it was warm, though as a reploid he didn't need it. He wondered if Ciel had to sit by a fire like this when she came through, if she came through. Zero shook his head, don't be an idiot, of course she got through, Aztec Falcon didn't know what the gate was, so that means Ciel and the others got through safely. But where were they. He looked up suddenly, hand reaching for his buster gun when the girl approached him. She knelt down by what appeared to be her travel pack and rummaged through it, before producing what looked to be a book. Zero raised an eyebrow, when was the last time he could remember ever seeing a book in his world? The girl handed him the book.

"Here, you seem to be pretty smart, maybe if you look through this you can figure out how to speak with us better." she said. She then pointed to herself. "I'm Myuute Luna Sires."

So that's her name. Zero nodded to her, and pointed to himself, might as well return the gesture. "Zero."

Myuute smiled. "Nice to meet you Zero." She yawned. "I'm going to bed. Biggs you have first watch, it's your punishment for nearly getting us killed."

"I had first watch last night!" said Biggs.

"No complaining! Now stand watch." said Myuute, as she sat herself on the ground and began to drift off to sleep. Zero looked at Myuute and then Biggs. "Sleep. I Stand watch, all night." He managed to string the words together based on how Myuute and Biggs used them, hopefully he got it right.

"You?" Biggs blinked. "You sure?"  
Zero nodded. "no sleep needed." he managed to say.

Biggs and Wedge looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, if you insist." said Biggs, as the two of them settled in to sleep.

Zero looked at the three of them, well, the resistance were like Bandits weren't they? Raiding Neo Arcadia for supplies and attack facilities. He chuckled to himself, and went back to the book Myuute had given him.

On this continent, known as Falmart, there is a great kingdom known simply as "The Empire" The Empire for the most part, has absolute control over the continent and its various vassal states such as the Elbe Fiefdom to the South. The Capital of the Empire, Sadera is located across the Dumas Mountain range, to its immediate south is Proptor, a port city situated on the coast of the Blue Sea. Within the halls of the imperial senate, there was a heated debate happening, concerning the appearance of the Gate at the holy site of Alnus Hill, a place that many races, humans in particular, consider to be sacred. They wore simple clothing, similar to the Roman Toga, and worn as a formal garment by government officials within the empire.

"We should send our armies through the gate at once! Whatever is on the other side could pose a danger to us! We must strike first!"

"Nonsense!" said another senator. "The gate has been opened for nearly a month, and nothing has been seen to come through according to our scouts. We don't even know if there is anything of value on the other side!"

"The gate would not appear in a place like Alnus without reason!" said the first senator. "We must take advantage of this opportunity! Would you not agree your majesty?"

Sitting upon the throne in the senate was a man in his late 50's with long blonde hair and a thick mustache and narrow beard, hard blue eyes regarded his senate as he sat back looking over the crowd. He wore a robe made of the finest silk dyed white with purple and gold trim, and a large white cape with a red and gold trimmed lining and a high collar slung over it. He wore purple dyed, short heeled leather boots beneath his robes and a ring on his finger, the Emperor sat back rather lazily almost, with his chin rested on his fist. "Why haven't we sent anyone through the gate to make sure it is worth sending an army through?" He asked. "To send our army through without first scouting the area would be foolish of us would it not?"

The senate looked amongst each other and the Emperor merely shook his head.

Stepping forward was a man in his mid 50's or so, worn with age with short black hair, he stood out amongst the other senators with his more elaborate toga and garments, indicating his position as the head of the Senate. "Your majesty there is the matter of a more immediate threat, and that is the talk amongst the outlying towns and smaller villagers of an Elder Dragon being seen."

The Emperor raised an eyebrow. "An Elder dragon? Surely you jest Cassel, according to our best scholars, there shouldn't be any major dragon activity for another 50 years."

Cassel's eyes narrowed. "Your majesty, we should not take these rumors lightly! If there is an Elder Dragon active, our people could be in danger!"

"But that is all they are at the moment. Rumors." said the emperor. "I will not mobilize my army on the word of scared villagers spouting nonsense, just as I will not mobilize my army to go through the gate without proof there is something of value worth taking."

"But your majesty!" said Cassel.

"Bring me proof and maybe I will consider it." said the Emperor. "But until then do no waste my time with rumors!" The Emperor rose from his seat. "That is all for today."

 **PART 2**

Myuute had woken up to the smell of cooking, her eyes light up as she sat up straight. "Food! I smell food! Real food!"

Wedge snorted as he woke up, rubbing his bald head as he yawned. "What are you talking about Myuute, we haven't had real food in a we-" He stopped, sniffing the air, the two looked over to see Zero by the fire, with what looked like a pair of rabbits being cooked over the flames.

Zero looked up. "Morning." he said in their language. "I caught you guys some food."

Myuute's eyes seem to light up as she crawled over to the cooking meat, taking in a deep breath. "Meat, real meat. Finally! No more of Biggs' nasty gruel!"

"Hey! Who you calling nasty?" said Biggs as he woke up, sniffing the air. "That smells good."

After another 2 minutes of cooking, the three beast men dug into the rabbit meat, eating it like they haven't eaten in days while Zero read through Myuute's book again, making sure he had everything figured out.

"Hey Zero, aren't you hungry?" Myuute asked.

"No." said Zero.  
"What about sleep? Seems like you were up all night." said Wedge.

"I'm fine." said Zero. "I don't need sleep. I'd try to explain but you probably wouldn't understand a single word of it, no offense."

"Well why don't you dumb it down for us?" said Biggs. "I mean who are you anyways? I've never seen such a fancy sword before. What kind of magic is that anyways?"  
Magic? Zero raised an eyebrow, did he seriously say magic. "It's not 'magic'"

"Looks like magic to us." Myuute said eating her bit of rabbit. "A sword made of light, think about it. What else could it be but magic in our eyes?"

Zero did, sitting there eyes closed. "I suppose you're right." he rubbed his head. "No such thing as magic though, at least where I'm from."

"Well magic is very real here." said Wedge. "Myuute here, being a siren, can utilize wind and lightning based magic. Can even put people to sleep with her singing."

"Thats less magic and more racial trait though." said Biggs.

"Siren huh?" said Zero. "And what about you two?"

"I'm an Orc." said Wedge. "Stout, strong, with porcine features. And Biggs there is a Kobold, crafty and wolf like in appearance."

"He's not very crafty though." added Myuute.

"Hey I'm very crafty." said Biggs.

"Sure you are." said Zero. "Tell me, you didn't by chance see any strange people? Dressed in green clothes? There may have been a girl with them, blonde hair, Pink dress."

The three shook their heads.

"No, sorry, we only just got to this area." said Myuute. "You could try Coda Village, but that's about 2 days away on foot. We're closer to the Koan forest though, about a day out, there is an elven village there."

Elves huh? Thats a familiar name. Doubt they have anything to do with Cyber elves though, Zero thought. "Alright take me there then." he said.

"Sure thing." said Myuute. "But we don't work for free."

Zero looked at them.

"100 Silver Denari, that is our asking price." said Myuute.

Zero gave them a deadpan look. "Do I look like I'm carrying the local currency on me?"

"Er..." Myuute looked Zero up and down, nothing on him to suggest a coin purse of any kind on his person. "Um...Price up for negotiation then?" she asked.

Zero said nothing, and started to walk ahead of them.

In the Imperial Throne Room, the Emperor sat deep in thought of the day's events. "How quick those fools forget current events, eh Marcus?." he said to the man before him, a squat Balding man with someone blank look on his face, wearing a yellow colored robe. Count Marcus, the Empire's internal minister, raised an eyebrow at the Emperor. "Are you referring to our blockade on Elbe? I highly doubt that is reason enough to neglect the Gate your majesty."

"There is nothing of interest regarding the gate anyways Marcus, nothing has come through and I see no reason to waste resources on it, not when I am in the middle of quelling silly attempts at breaking away from us."

"And what about the Dragon rumors?" said Marcus. "Surely even you understand the dangers."

"Baseless rumors and nothing more." said the Emperor. "Stirred up by beast men no doubt, and even if they are true, the Dragon is apparently satisfied with staying outside the capital and harassing outlying towns, so who am I to argue?"

Marcus went quiet, his eye twitching at the emperor's logic, and turned when he heard the door thrown open, and a voice call out.

"FATHER!"

The Emperor looked up and smiled, a woman in her 20's was making her way across the floor. Her firery red hair came down to her waist, and her red eyes seem to burn with a noticeable anger. She wore a sheer gown that hugged a curved and noticeably sculpted figure, with a faint hint of muscle on her body as the heels of her sandals clicked along the floor. She stopped, standing next to Marcus and staring down her father, the emperor. "Is what I am hearing true? That you are blatantly ignoring the dangers presented not only by the Gate but also by the possibility of an ELDER DRAGON being seen within our empire."

The Emperor smiled, leaning his head against his fist as he took in the sight of his daughter. "Ah Pina, you sound upset."

"Upset? Father how could you be so unconcerned! We don't know what is on the other side of the gate! Something could come through and possibly challenge us!"  
"Let them." said the Emperor. "I will merely bring the full power of the Empire down on them and crush them. The gate is of no concern."

"And the Dragon?" said Pina.

"Baseless rumors, there is no proof, no actual sightings. You expect me to mobilize our armies based on that?" The emperor smiled. "If you are so concerned Pina, then why don't you look into them, on my behalf."

"Me?" Pina's eyes widen with surprise at her father's suggestion.

"Yes. This would be the perfect opportunity for your order to prove itself as a real Knight order." He smiled coldly. "That is of course if they are knights and not your personal playthings pretending to be knights."

Pina gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing as her hand trembled, staring her father down. She calmed herself, and got down on one knee, bowing. "I assure you your majesty, the Rose Order will bring results, We will track down the Flame Dragon, and I will personally go through the gate to see what is on the other side."

"Good." said the Emperor. "I expect great news from you Pina."

"By your leave then." Pina said, she stood, bowing before turning and leaving. Marcus watched, and once the princess was gone, he turned to the Emperor. "You baited her."

"Maybe." said the emperor. "But at least this way, these matters are investigated are they not? And we don't have to waste any resources doing it."

The gates of Sadera, the imperial capital opened and Pina rode out on horseback, flanked by three others. one a Tall blonde haired female with ringlet bangs and blue eyes, the second a more petite woman with short brown hair, and third a tall slender man with blonde hair, tanned skin and a goatee. They all wore a black bodysuit underneath silver and gold armor covering their chest shoulders arms waist and legs. The girls waist armor had the look of a skirt to it, while Pina wore a Red suit under her armor. the suit was a tight chain weave, to protect the exposed areas of the body from slashing and piercing strikes.

"We ride for the Gate, all day and all night if we have to." said Pina.

"And what about the Dragon?" asked the male member of the group.

"Grey will be handling the Dragon rumors Norma, the four of us will ride to the gate and see what lies on the other side. Our mission is to determine if the gate poses a threat to the empire, and if not, determine how the empire can benefit from the other side." She smiled. "This is our chance to finally prove ourselves! To step out of our position as a glorified honor guard! We will no longer be seen as a joke."

They looked at one another, the brown haired girl then speaking up. "Princess I know you've been upset about this, but are you sure this is wise? I mean, going through the gate is one thing, but investigating an Elder Dragon sighting? What if Captain Grey and the others are killed?"

"Don't be silly Hamilton." said Pina. "They know better than to do something dangerous, and besides their mission is to confirm the rumors are true so that my father will actually do something about it. Though knowing him he'll probably ignore it anyways."

"The rumors could be false." said Norma. "There hasn't been any sightings of Elder Dragons in nearly a century."

"False or no as an empire we cannot overlook this threat to our people." said Pina. She looked ahead. "For now we ride and make our way to Alnus and through the gate. We'll follow the highway to Italica and then from their head south, shouldn't take us more than a few days. Now let's go!"

 **PART 3**

Ciel walked through the village, a smile on her face as she took in all the sights and the smells, Calto was right, she really did need to just take a break from her work and relax. People waved and said hello to her, having gotten use to the presence of the resistance, many of whom were helping out around the town. Colbar and Dande helped one man carrying crops, and Hibou carried baskets of good for a lady heading back home.

"You're in a good mood." Ciel turned to see Leilei approach, her staff in hand.

"Yes I am." said Ciel standing there. "Everyone is so happy, for once we aren't fighting or struggling, we're enjoying ourselves, making ourselves useful as best as we can, and everyone has been good to us." She looked at the village. "Right here, right now, humans and reploids are coexisting in peace, like it once was so long ago."  
"Hey Ciel!" Menart came running over, covered in dirt and carrying a rather huge root vegetable. "Check out this huge radish! They said we can have it."

"Oh wow." Ciel stared wide eye. "Did you pull that out Menart?"

"You bet." Menart said with a grin. "I'm a natural born farmer!"

"Take that back to the camp then and get it stored away." said Ciel.

Menart nodded and ran off.

"The entire resistance is made up of civilians right?" Leilei asked, watching Menart run off.

"Yeah, but not all of them are able to fight." said Ciel. "Only two are actually combat reploids, Faucon and Moineau."

"And Zero..." said Leilei.

Ciel lowered her head. "Yeah, but he's not here. I'm worried now. He should have been here already."  
"Maybe he's bad with directions?" Leilei said with a smile.

Ciel thought about that, and it made her smile. "Yeah I guess so."

"Is he strong?" Leilei asked.

"Very much so." said Ciel. "He helped turn the tide of the fighting in our favor, and long ago he was one of the greatest Maverick Hunters that ever existed. He is a true hero to many people."

Leilei smiled again. "I look forward to meeting him." she said

"You probably won't get much conversation out of him." Ciel said smiling. "He's a little moody at times." That made Leilei giggle.

Ciel clapped her hands. "Ah, would it be okay to demonstrate your magic? I want to take readings and..." she stopped, and laughed. "There I go again, back to work."

Leilei nodded. "I don't mind, but in return, show me a Cyber Elf."

"A Cyber Elf?" Ciel thought for a moment. "I don't think that's possible. Only reploids can see Cyber Elves, and special humans like myself."

"Oh." Leilei nodded. "Alright."

"Well I have my research notes, I can at the very least show you images."

"That will be okay." Leilei said, as the two headed off to a secluded spot.

Fafnir walked down the hall, entering through a doorway into the private chambers of the Shittenou. "There is no sign what so ever of the resistance. No bodies in the wreckage of their base nothing. It's like they vanished."

"How is that even possible?" Leviathan asked, she sat back in a chair, crossing her long legs. "How did they escape undetected?"  
"We found tunnels beneath the Base." said Harpuria. "They lead to various parts of the city and connect to their motor pool."

"So they escaped into the city using the tunnels." said Phantom, leaning against a wall arms folded.

"That doesn't explain where they went after that." said Leviathan.

"Fled the city maybe?" said Fafnir. He walked to a cooler, tanking out a Drink and cracking it open. "We've suspected that Ciel's group isn't the only resistance cell. And let's not forget there were other humans beside Ciel that left Neo Arcadia who sympathized with the Mavericks."  
"Master X allowed those humans to leave in peace." said Harpuria. "And there hasn't been any evidence to suggest they have been helping Dr. Ciel and her resistance."

"Then WHERE did they go huh Harpuria?" Fafnir asked. "Let me reiterate. THEY FUCKING DISAPEARED WITHOUT A FUCKING TRACE!"

"Fafnir, language." said Leviathan. "We're supposed to be making a visit at a children's hospital tomorrow, I hope you don't use that mouth in front of them."

"What?! No way! Besides the kids love me!" said Fafnir.

"Sure they do." said Leviathan. She turned to Harpuria. "Didn't you send Aztec Falcon out to search the city?"

"I did, he hasn't shown up. His last transmission indicated his forces had located Zero and he was going to intercept."

"He's probably dead." said Fafnir, he looked at Harpuria smugly. "Again."

Harpuria glared at Fafnir. "Watch your tongue Fafnir."

"Make me." said Fafnir, approaching Harpuria.  
"Boys! Stop that!" said Leviathan standing and approaching them. "We just need to search the area where Falcon encountered Zero that's all. If we do that I'm sure we'll discover the means of how they pulled their disappearing act."

"Meh!" said Fafnir. "Why even bother? The resistance is gone and out of our hair."

"They could show up when we least expect it." said Harpuria. "If we lower our guard we may find Zero on our doorstop laying waste to our forces!"

Leviathan turned her head to Phantom. "Don't you have anything else to add to this little domestic spat?" she asked.

Phantom looked up. "Searching the area where Falcon last transmitted would be the best course of action for us. We should dispatch a patrol as soon as possible."

Harpuria closed his eyes, thinking for a moment. "That area of the city, is outside the resistance's operational boundaries, so the question I have is, did they find something that would make Ciel risk going outside her comfort zone, enough that she would destroy their base and disappear into those uncharted areas? Those are the questions we must answer if we are to figure out what happened to them."

The other three nodded in agreement.

"Well as long as Zero is still alive, I'm happy." said Fafnir, taking a drink. "He owes me a rematch."

"Is that all you think about?" said Leviathan. "Personally I'm curious as to where they disappeared to, if they did disappear."

"Regardless." said Harpuria. "We will hunt them down, and wipe them out. And this time we will bring Master X back the bodies."

"Nasty." said Fafnir.

"Very." agreed Leviathan. "Harpuria I think you need a hobby."

Harpuria looked at Leviathan.  
"I'm just saying." said Leviathan.

Phantom pushed himself off the wall, heading for the door. "We're wasting our time talking. Let us get to work, and track down the hiding place of the resistance. The sooner we eliminated them, the better."

With that said, Phantom left.


	7. The elves of Koan Forest

**PART 1**

Ciel sat on a rock watching quietly alongside Cerveau, Faucon and Moineau. Leilei, standing a few feet away, back turn, held her staff out, eyes closed as she seemed to be concentrating and focusing. Soon after her body started to give off a blue aura, and the aura traced itself to the tip of the staff, a ball of energy gathering at the tip of the wing decoration. Leilei opened her eyes, and with a quick motion of her hand gathered the energy into and sent it flying down the field as a ball of flame, it struck a rock in the distance causing the rock to crack.

"Amazing." said Cerveau, staring in awe.

"So that's magic?" Moineau asked. She stood there wide eyed and grinning. Her new Pantheon Warrior arm had been resized by Cerveau to be of use to her, as well as painted green to match with her resistance uniform, along with a built in Beam dagger mounted into the wrist. "Hey do you think you can teach me to do that?"  
"I don't think reploids can use magic." said Faucon.

"Yeah but is Ciel can figure it out we'd be running on magic wouldn't we?" Moineau asked.

Leilei turned around and walked back to the group, Ciel clapped her hands.

"Leilei that was amazing! I saw you moving your lips during the casting, is that an incantation? And I'm assuming your staff is a focus for your magic correct?"  
Leilei nodded, and Ciel began to think.

"So magic needs a focus in order to manifest, that's good to know, we might be able to contain and gather the power using something similar. Next time you show off your magic I'll need my equipment to take scans of what happens so I can compare it against my notes and data on Cyber Elves. How does the incantation work anyways?"

"I speak to the spirits." said Leilei. "Through this communication I am able to manipulate my surroundings and give it form, that is how magic works in my world."

"Manipulating your surroundings?" Ciel blinked and they all looked around.  
"So magic is all around us then?" asked Cerveau.

"Fascinating." said Ciel. "I'll need my equipment ready next time Leilei or someone else uses magic so I can record the effect. But if it can be technologically replicated. Then magic could be a viable energy source."

"It would give us an advantage the moment Neo Arcadia finds the gate." said Cerveau. "Having magic as an energy source would be a big advantage, especially when you consider our energy reserves are good enough for only a year at most."

"So does this mean I can shoot fireballs from hand if I'm powered up on magic?" Moineau asked with an eager grin.

"Moineau reploids can do that without magic." said Faucon.

"I know that, but it's magic!" said Moineau. "I'd be like the cool kid on the block among reploids."

Faucon sighed and shook his head. "How is it that you're a combat model reploid again?"  
"Good looks and charming personality." said Moineau. "Unlike you Faucon." She smirked at him, and Faucon's eyebrow twitch.

Cerveau sighed shaking his head. "I swear you two bicker like a married couple."

Ciel giggled and Leilei just smiled.

"Do you still plan to meet the Elves?" Leilei asked.

"Oh right, the High Elves in Koan Forest right?" Ciel asked. "I had completely forgotten about them."

"You plan to ask them about the gate correct?" said Cerveau.

"Yes, with the long lifespan the villagers say they possess, they might know something about the gate, and why it appeared in our world." said Ciel. "The more information we have, the better off we'll be once the day comes when Neo Arcadia arrives."

"I'll prepare the Land Rider." said Faucon as he headed off.

Leilei looked to them. "Koan Forest is a two day travel from here."

"Ah that's nothing." said Moineau. "We can probably get there in a few hours in the Land Rider."

Leilei looked amazed, a trip that takes a day cut down to an hour? Not even the fastest horses can do that, and yet Moineau says they can do it with their Iron carriage they call a "Land Rider"

"Hey why not come along!" said Moineau. "You can be a tour guide."

Leilei shook her head. "Thank you, but I have to stay here, keep master out of trouble."

They gave an understanding nod.

"Well if you ever want a ride in the Land Rider you just let us know okay?" said Moineau.

At the resistance Camp. Faucon was priming the Land Rider as Ciel gathered a few things from her lab.

"we shouldn't be gone for long Cerveau, while I'm out you're in charge of the camp. Contact me if anything happens okay? Especially if Zero shows up"

"Understood." said Cerveau. "You take care you hear?"

"I will." She slung her bag over her shoulder and stepped out of the van, walking over to the Rider and getting in the back as Faucon climbed into the Driver's seat with Moineau riding shotgun.

"We won't be gone long." said Ciel. "Everyone just sit back, but stay alert alright?"

They nodded, waving to the three as they drove off away from camp.

They had rode all day and night, forgoing sleep in order to make it to Italica in order to save time, after a brief rest the four had continued their journey, heading south.

"Don't you think we're pushing it just a little bit Princess?" asked Hamilton as they rode on. "We barely got any rest back at Italica."

"We'll be able to shave off a day's traveling this way." said Pina. And by tomorrow afternoon we'll be at the gate.

"Even so." said Bozes. "Forgive me for saying this but aren't you becoming a little obsessive with getting to the gate? I understand that succeeding in this mission will improve the order's standing in the empire, but are we even ready?"  
Pina turned looking to Bozes and smiled. "Relax Bozes, this will be easy, we go in, look around and come back, Its Grey's investigation that will put everyone on notice of us."

"The Rose Order tracking down the Elder Dragon." said Norma smiling. "Is killing the Dragon in the cards for us Princess?"  
Pina laughed. "God I hope not. If it is an Elder Dragon I'd only go after it with an army, maybe two."

"How would we even take down an Elder Dragon?" said Hamilton. "It sounds like a suicide mission."

"We'll worried about that once Grey has completed his mission." said Pina.

"What do you think we'll find on the other side?" Bozes asked. "There have been no reports of anything coming through the gate according to the scouts."

"Maybe the Gate is in the middle of nowhere on the other side." said Hamilton. "I mean what if we go through it and end up in a swamp."

"Well we'll just have to walk through it very carefully." said Pina. "Avoiding snakes and Spiders along the way."

Hamilton gulped. "Please don't kid like that princess." The others laughed.

"Oh Hamilton, Your behavior is unbecoming of a Knight." said Bozes. "A Knight should be brave and unafraid of danger."

"You're one to talk." said Hamilton.

Bozes sounded nervous. "I don't know what you mean." she said laughing it off.

"Don't give me that! Or have you forgotten the incident with the bats?"  
Bozes's eye twitch. "You weren't suppose to mention that!" she yelped.

"Regardless of where the gate leads us to." said Pina. "We must be ready for what is on the other side, so steel yourselves."

The three nodded, and with a yell, they picked up the pace down the road.

 **PART 2**

Koan woods was a stretch of forest near Coda Village. A two day journey on foot, and a day's journey on horseback, it only took Ciel, Faucon and Moineau two hours in the Land Rider. Parking the Chaser outside the woods, the three got out and made their way into the forest, finding a path and following it until they found the village. The Elven village was of a decent size, about 32 buildings total of various sizes. A well nearby supplied the village with fresh water. Ciel looked around, much like the human village, the homes here were built from stone and brick, as well as wood from the forest nearby. Their presence was noticed, as the residents were coming out, taking notice of a trio of unusually dressed humans entering the village.

"I guess these are elves huh?" Moineau said as they looked around. "Check out those ears."

"Moineau be nice." said Faucon as they continued to walk.

"Um excuse me." Ciel said, looking around. "I'm wondering if I can talk to someone here about Alnus Hill?"

There were murmurs among the people gathered, some walking away or not bothering to approach.

"Friendly bunch." said Faucon.

"Excuse me, you wanted to know about Alnus?" The trio turned watching a man approach them, tall handsome and slender built with shoulder length blonde hair slicked back and blue eyes. He wore a white shirt and pants under a blue waist length robe fitted with a belt and brown leather sandals on his feet.

"Oh hello." said Ciel. She'd bow. "Yes very much so, if it's alright."

The man smiled. "Please come with me." he said, leading the three through the village. "I apologize if my kin aren't being receptive, We are a fairly independent people and most humans don't even bother coming around."

"Ciel isn't like most humans." said Faucon.

"Oh, and what does that make you two?" the man asked.

"Reploids." Moineau said, raising her Warrior arm and flexing it.

The man raised an eyebrow. "Reploid?"

"Um, the best way to describe them by your world's logic would be golems with their own personalities." said Ciel.

The man smiled as he opened the front door to his home. "This is a story I would like to hear."

The man's name was Hodor, and he has lived all his life in this settlement. The four were sitting in a living room furnished rather sparsely. A Dining table, a few chairs and a couch, along with shelves filled with books and silverware. The only other resident of the house was Hodor's daughter, a beautiful female elf with long blonde hair and blue eyes, wearing a green skirted robe and heeled sandals.

"My daughter, Tuka." Hodor said, introducing her as she brought tea.

"A pleasure to meet you Tuka." said Ciel.

Tuka smiled nodding her head. "A pleasure to meet all of you."

Hodor sipped his tea, and looked to Ciel. "Now what do you want to know about Alnus?"

"As much as possible." said Ciel. "We came from Alnus, through the gate."

"Really?" said Hodor. Ciel nodded.

"You know my ancestors also arrived in this world at Alnus." said Hodor. "The Elves were among the first races to populate this region, and we can trace our origins back to Alnus Hill."

It was Ciel's turn to look surprised. "Are you saying you also came here through the Gate?" Hodor nodded.

Faucon leaned against the wall watching. "So in short this world was populated by races who came from other worlds, is that it?"

"Talk about a melting pot." said Moineau. She looked over at Tuka, who had been staring at her. "Something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh no, I was just curious as to why you only have one arm covered in armor." Tuka said, pointing out Moineau's odd arm.

"Oh this?" Moineau tapped on the pantheon arm. "This isn't armor, it's my real arm."

Tuka stared. "It is?"

"Yup, I use to have two normal ones but this one got ripped off by a Pantheon Warrior. So after I killed it I took it's arm as a replacement." she grinned. "I can punch a hole in walls with this arm, charge up a super fast punch, and!" She clenched her fist, surprising Tuka as a blade of energy extended from the top of the wrist. "Built in Beam dagger."

Tuka staggered, looking amazed. "What incredible magic." she said.

"It's not magic." said Ciel. "Science in our world is very advanced."

Hodor laughed. "Well considering these two are sentient golems who can easily pass for humans, Your world's sciences must be pretty incredible."

"Thank you Hodor, your compliment is most appreciated."

"You are most welcome Ms. Ciel." He took another sip of his tea. "One thing about the Gate is that it never opens without reason. Every time it has, this world has changed for either better or worse as different races are introduced into the world, many believe it could be the will of the gods themselves."

"No such thing." said Faucon.

"The gods do exist." said Tuka. "At least here they do."

"Please forgive Faucon." said Moineau. "He's moody."

Faucon's eye twitch. "Who do I look like? Zero?"

Ciel, finishing her tea, set the cup down, bowing once more. "Thank you for your hospitality, and thank you for telling us about the gate."

"It was my pleasure. And please come see us again. We rarely get visitors and I think Tuka has taking a liking to you."

Tuka blushed, ringing the bottom of her skirt.

Ciel smiled at Tuka. "Would you like to come with us and see our camp?"

The girl's eyes lit up. "Can I? Really?"  
"If it's okay with your father."  
Hodor laughed. "I don't see what's wrong with that. And you could stand to get out of the house Tuka."

Tuka smiled, hugging her father. "Papa you're the best!" she said.

Faucon and Moineau smiled at this display of affection as Ciel stood. "Well if we leave now we can reach the camp before nightfall."

Now both of them stared.

"Before nightfall?" said Hodor. "Coda village is at least a day away on horseback."

"Our horse is faster." said Moineau with a grin.

"WOOOOOOO!" Tuka let out a yelp as Faucon went over a bump on the road, bouncing the four of them up. "This 'Land Rider' is amazing! Not even the swiftest horse is as fast!"

"I told you!" said Moineau holding onto her cap. "We're going at a brisk 60 Miles per hour, we'll be back at Coda village in no time!"

"This is amazing!" said Tuka. "The amount of distance you can cover, it's beyond compare."

"Most of the continent is within reach with our transports." said Ciel. "What would take days on horseback, or weeks on foot is much shorter riding a car."

Tuka smiled. "It would make travel so much easier. Your world is truly amazing!"

Ciel smiled sadly. "Yeah truly amazing."

The Resistance camp was alive with activity when they got back, villagers from Coda were there, mingling and interacting with the reploids. Ciel got out after Faucon put the Rider in park, looking surprised. "What's going on?"

"Oh Ciel!" Alouette ran over. "The villagers brought food and other stuff over, and Hibou is cooking it all up! We're having a party!"

"Oh this looks wonderful!" Tuka said, looking around. "There is so much going on."

"I'll say." said Moineau. "Come on Tuka lets mingle!" She took Tuka by the arm and headed into the crowd.

Ciel smiled watching everything happen. "This is how it should be Faucon. Humans and Reploids living in peace with one another."

"And it will." said Faucon. "You'll see."

Around the camp fire later that evening, Human and Reploid alike were gathered as Colbar stood up.

"And there we were, the brave men and women of the Colbar team! Outnumbered and alone on that train, but we had to derail it no matter what! So bravely we fought, gunning down Pantheon left and right as we made our way to the engine up front, once we got there we met heavy resistance! But being the fearless leader that I am, I charged in guns blazing!"

"Yeah right!" said Menart! "The only time that happens is when your dreaming during a recharge cycle." The kids giggled.

"DAMN IT MENART! said Colbar. "I'm trying to tell a story here!"

"So tell a story!" said Menart. "Instead of a bunch of hot air! These people want to hear about a REAL hero! Like Zero!"

All eyes were on Menart, the resistance seemed to talk a lot about this Zero person.

"Who is Zero anyways?" said one villager. "We hear a lot about him."

"He's only one of the greatest Reploids to ever live!" Menart said with a grin. "Fought in the first Maverick Wars Nearly 200 years ago as a Maverick Hunter, fighting the likes of Sigma and those who followed him. He's incredible! Wearing gleaming red armor and a pony tail like a cape coming down his back, slashing through his enemies with his beam saber and other weapons and just being a bonified BADASS!"

"MENART! Language!" Ciel snapped. "There are children present."

"Aww but Ciel! Its true!" said Menart. The kids were laughing.

"Ciel brought Zero back to life!" said Alouette. Everyone looked to Ciel, causing her to blush.

"Well, I guess you can say that." she said. "He was sealed away in an old lab beneath Neo Arcadia long since forgotten, he had been there for nearly 100 years by the time we found him, his body was in a state of disrepair, it's a miracle he was still intact."

"100 years?" The villagers all looked surprised.

"Why was his sealed away?" Tuka asked. "He was a hero wasn't he?"  
"No one knows." said Ciel. "Not even him, he has no memory of his past, a side effect of the long hibernation he was in."

"Then how do you know he is Zero?" asked one villager. "If he has no memory of who he is."

"I know he is Zero!" Ciel said snapping suddenly. "His valor and his deeds have more than proven that he is the real Zero, memories or not. I have absolute faith and trust in him. And I'm sure, even as we speak, he is on his way to us now." She looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap." she stood, excusing herself as she quickly ran to her mobile lab.

"Is she okay?" Tuka asked?  
"She is worried." said Leilei. "Zero means a lot to her, and that he hasn't arrived yet is probably making her think the worst."

Inside her lab, Ciel was typing away on her keyboard, eyes fixed on her monitor as she looked over her research notes.

"Ciel." Cerveau's voice echoed from outside. "Can I come in?"

She didn't say anything, and Cerveau let himself in. "Ciel, they meant no harm with their questions."

"I know." said Ciel, not turning to face Cerveau as she looked over her notes.

"He'll be fine." Cerveau said.

"I know."

"He's probably lost."

"I know."

"And not for nothing, he said to go on without him."

"I know."

"Then why are we lingering in Coda village and not moving on to our next destination in this world?"

Ciel stopped typing, trembling as tears fell from her eyes and she slumped over the console. "Where is he Cerveau?! He should have been here by now! It's been two days and he hasn't shown up yet!"

Cerveau stayed quiet, as Ciel quietly sobbed.

"I put on a cheerful smile, I burry myself in my work and my interactions with everyone, and yet I can't shake the feeling that something has happened to him."

Cerveau walked over to Ciel, turning her chair around and kneeling down, lifting up her chin. "Ciel look at me. You don't have to keep putting up a brave face for everyone. If you were worried you should have said something. We'd have gone out and looked for him."

Ciel wiped her eyes, looking at Cerveau. "I didn't want to trouble anyone, and I was afraid we'd run into Pantheons if we went back near the gate. We don't know if Neo Arcadia found the gate or not, and that scares me."

Cerveau would pulled Ciel into a hug. "It's okay to be scared Ciel, I admit I'm a little scared myself, everyone is, but just like you we put on a brave face. Only for us it's so we can do our job and protect you."

Ciel returned the hug. "Thank you Cerveau. You've always been there for me, and I am truly thankful for that."

"Come on, let's get back to the party."  
Ciel wiped her eyes and nodded. "Alright."

 **PART 3**

They had traveled all day before making camp, and the next morning had resumed their walking.

"It's not far now." said Myuute. "Maybe another hour or so and we'll be at the Koan Forest and the Elven settlement.

"And after that is when we part ways." Said Biggs.

"Fine by me." said Zero as they continued walking.

"This Neo Arcadia place you talked about." said Wedge. "Sounds a lot like the empire."

"The Empire?" Zero looked over at them.

"Largest human kingdom on the continent." said Myuute. "In fact they practically control the entire continent, and their racism towards demi humans like us is a lot similar to the oppression reploids seem to be facing in your world."

Zero said nothing, looking ahead. So no matter where he went, he always seem to find himself in the presence of a government oppressing its people. "Is that why you three are bandits? To stick it to the Empire?"  
Wedge laughed. "Yeah I guess so. but we ain't got it as bad as you guys. Sure the Empire is racist, but they never caused no genocide."

"Not entirely." said Biggs. "Remember what happened to the Warrior Bunnies three years back? Empire nearly wiped them all out."

Warrior Bunnies? Seriously? Zero shook his head at this thought.

"They say the Queen betrayed her people to save herself." said Myuute. "Talk about desperation."

"If she sold out her race to save herself." said Zero. "Then she didn't deserve to be queen."

"Amen to that.' said Biggs.

Myuute stopped suddenly her body shivering as she looked up.

"What is it Myuute?" Wedge asked.

"S..Something's coming this way...something ancient and very powerful." The ground shook suddenly as something echoed in the air and a massive shadow flew over them. Biggs looked up, slacked jawed. "Holy Shit, the rumors were true."

Zero looked up, staring at the massive creature that flew overhead, paying the four of them no mind. A massive red scaled lizard with large Red wings was flying in the direction of the forest.

"Thats...a Flame Dragon." said Wedge.

Zero looked at the Dragon, then looked ahead. "Its heading for the forest!"

Biggs, Wedge and Myuute went wide eyed.

"The Elven village." said Myuute.

Zero said nothing, and kicking in his acceleration he dashed toward the forest.

"WAIT ARE YOU CRAZY!?" screamed Wedge. "THATS A FLAME DRAGON! YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE!"

Zero ignored them and continued on.

"He's crazy." said Biggs. "We should get out of here while we can."

"But what about Zero? And the elves?" said Myuute.

"Are you kidding?!" said Biggs. "They'll all be dead!"

"Biggs is right." said Wedge. "They stand no chance against a Flame dragon."

Tuka sat in the back seat of the Land Rider as they made their way back to Koan Forest. She had stayed the night to make it easier on everyone, but overall she had a wonderful time.

"Thank you for inviting me." said Tuka. "I had a wonderful time."

"I'm glad you did." said Ciel. "I hope we'll meet again someday, but it's important that we continue to move on."

Tuka nodded. "I understand, You're trying to escape from Neo Arcadia, it must be tough being on the run like that."

"We manage." said Faucon. "We've fought them for over a year now, and though they may have the advantage, we won't give up."

Tuka smiled. "Thats a good attitude to have. And I hope you find Zero as well."

"Oh he'll show up." said Faucon. "When you least expect it."

"Faucon is right, as long as we stay positive I'm sure Zero will-" Her eyes widen and she let out a scream, Faucon stopped the Rider and Tuka stared ahead with a look of horror in her eyes.

"My God." said Ciel.

"No...No way." said Tuka.

Faucon was silent, unable to grasp what he was witnessing.

Koan Forest was in flames.


	8. The Flame Dragon

PART **1**

It started out as a normal day in Koan Forest as the elves woke up and started to go about their daily routines. Among them a young elven girl with the appearance of a 17 year old human girl, her long blonde hair came down past her waist and was done up in two braids, the look in her blue eyes seemed to suggest friendly jealousy at her friend for going with the strangers that came by the day before. She wore similar garments as Tuka, a Green sleeveless skirted robe held in place with a leather belt and a pair of heeled sandals, she grumbled as she lowered the water bucket into the well.

"Man that's not fair." said she to herself. "Tuka got to go with those strangers and I didn't." She had snuck out of the villager when the strangers showed up, and came upon the strange Iron Carriage that the three had apparent rode in. She had never seen such a carriage, most we usually made of wood right? And pulled by horses, yet she saw no horses around, making her wonder even more how it moved without them.

"I'll just have to grill her for information when she gets back." she said, pulling the water bucket up. "And make her take me next time." She collected the water bucket and turned to walk back home when she noticed the large shadow, looking up her eyes dilated in horror as she dropped the bucket as the large beast spread its wings and made its way down.

"DRAGON!" People panicked and scrambled as the Great Red scaled Elder Dragon, in this case a Flame Dragon, landed, letting out a massive roar before sending out a breath of flame, incinerating about 10 people in one shot and destroying at least 3 homes. Defenders came out, armed with bow and arrow as they took aim and fired, the arrows bouncing off harmlessly as they tried to line up good shots to hit any sort of weak spot on the beast. The Dragon only seemed irritated by this, and responded with another breath of flames, the fire catching the trees and spreading, it only took seconds for the forest to be engulfed in flames.

She had fallen to the ground, stumbling and getting back to her feet as she ran. This wasn't real was it? There's no way a Fire Dragon would active now. So why? Why was there one here destroying her home? What did they do to deserve this cruel fate?

"YUNO! OVER HERE!" The voice came in the direction of Tuka's home, she turned, seeing Tuka's father, Hodor stepping out, bow in hair and a quiver slung on his hip as he took aim and fired at the Flame Dragon. The Dragon growled and turned, its eyes landing on Yuno.

The girl stopped dead, frozen in fear, it saw her, it saw her!

"No! NO!" Move! MOVE! She took one step, then another, but they were barely steps at all. The Dragon let out a fierce roar and it lunged for Yuno, its great maw opening as tears streamed down her eyes.

"Goodbye." she said, closing her eyes and resigning herself to her fate.

Finally they had arrived.

It was early afternoon, and they had been riding since they broke camp. but after three days of riding, Pina and members of her Rose Order of Knights were now standing before the gate on Alnus Hill.

"So this is it." said Bozes. "The Gate."

"Whatever is on the other side." said Pina. "I'm sure it will benefit the empire in some way."

Hamilton was looking around, and knelt down, staring. "Princess, look at this." Pina and Bozes came over, looking at where Hamilton was pointing. "Those are footprints." Hamilton followed the line and her eyes widen. "They come from the gate!"

Pin stared, looking at the prints. "Someone came through?" She knelt down, the size and shape of the prints looked unusual. Maybe some kind of heavy armor?

"Princess! I found more tracks." said Norma. "These look like they were made by a wagon."

"A wagon?" Pina ran over to Norma, kneeling down and inspecting the tracks.

"It can't be a wagon, look it's much too wide for a wagon wheel, and since when do wagons wheels leave a pattern on the ground?" Pina asked.

"Regardless." said Norma. "Something came through the gate and headed away from it." He stood up and looked down the hill. "There's a village nearby, we should go there and ask if they had seen anything unusual."

"No." said Pina.

"It could be an enemy!" said Norma.

"We'd have heard something about it if it was." said Pina. "Besides, I'm sure father can handle it." She turned walking over to her horse and getting on. "Let's go, through the gate."

The three looked to one another, obviously worried, but rode in after her.

Riding through what seemed like an endless Darkness, Pina was relieved when she saw light up ahead, and they four of them came out on the other side of the gate. But what they saw was beyond their imagination. From the beautiful verdant fields of Alnus Hill, they had been transported to what looked like a city, desolate and in ruins, the buildings looked as though they once touched the sky. The roads were wide and made of black colored material, and what looked like stone walkways lining either side. The Roads were busted up, torn and broken. A harsh wind blew through these deserted streets, papers flying by in the wind.

"My god." said Hamilton. Bozes covered her mouth to hide her gasp, Norma just looked around. "What happened to this city?"

"It's like a great battle was waged here." said Norma. "Those tracks we saw, do you think they were refugees?"

"Saw the gate and decided to go through you mean?" Pina asked. "If there was a battle here it would make sense, but there was no indication they were followed through, no signs of the battle continuing on our side."

"So what do we do?" asked Bozes.

"Well we can't just go back and tell the Emperor it leads to a deserted city, there has to be something of value here at least." said Pina. "We'll leave the horses here, the terrain doesn't look stable enough to go on horseback." She climbed off, the others following, for safety they drew their swords out and made their way down a street.

"How far should we go in?" Hamilton asked looking around. The Buildings were tightly packed together, with narrow alleyways here and there.

"Several blocks at least." said Pina. She ran her hand across one of the buildings. "This feels like metal." She looked around. "Could they all be made of metal?"

"I don't think so." said Norma. "If you look at some of the damaged sections, you can see there is also a stone like material used." He stopped at one of the holes and peered into the building. "These could have been homes at one point, or shops."

"Look at this." said Bozes, pointing to one of the busted walls. "There are metal bars in the stone here."  
"Oh." Pina looked at the bars. "That is interesting, Could it be reinforcing the wall?"

"With as tall as the building is." said Bozes. "Possibly."

"What an unusual building technique." said Pina. "We should take a note of it, It could be useful in future building projects to make stronger walls. They turned a corner, Hamilton making a mental map of the turns they made as they came to a rather large building that seem to go above the city.

"Perfect!" said Pina. "If we can reach the top of this tower, we can probably get a better view."

"Is it even safe to climb?" Hamilton asked? She looked up, noting broken windows on the upper floors and the debris surrounding them.

"It looks sturdy enough." said Pina, as she climbed through a hole in the side of one of the walls. The other three followed suit, and they all stopped dead as they looked around.

"Oh dear." said Norma. "Looks like there was a battle." They were looking around at what appeared to be a corpses littered around the floor of Knights in Blue armor with a strange helmet that completed hid their faces and had a single red round visor in front, making them look like Cyclops. Their bodies had been pierced in various spots, and there were marks on the walls like impact points of spells.

"This is too bizarre." said Bozes as they examined the dead Knights. "They look like they were pierced with arrows but I see no arrows, and there's no blood."

Hamilton was examining a knight that had been shot in the face, and her eyes widen and she screamed.

"What is it?!" Pina asked, turning sword at the ready.

"He...He has no face!" said Hamilton.

"What?" Pina ran over to the knight and knelt down, her eyes widen when she peered inside the busted visor, seeing only twisted metal and strange string. "What the hell?"

"There's one over here with its Arm missing." said Norma, pointing out a larger Knight slumped dead on the floor with a hole in its chest. "But I don't see any bone."

"I think this is his arm." said Bozes, kneeling down and examining the large yellow armored arm.

Pina walked over, looking at the Knight.

"I don't think they're human." said Pina.

"Then what are they?" said Hamilton.

Pina shook her head. "Some kind of magical construct maybe? A golem."

"There are a bunch of them all over." said Bozes. "Were they used as soldiers?"

"They do seem to share a uniform design." said Norma. "But look, this one here has some kind of baton attached to its arm, and this one here has a different weapon."

"A golem army that can be modified to wield different weapons." said Pina. "That is a scary thought, and at such a level they can be mass produced?

"We saw tracks leading from the gate in our world." said Bozes. "We assumed it was people fleeing from this city. Could they have been fleeing from these golems?"

"Maybe." said Pina. Come on, let's head upstairs. She looked around, finding the stairway and climbing up, the rest following, discovering more signs of battle.

"Looks like a massive fight broke out throughout this whole building." They looked ahead, another of the larger Knights lay on the middle of this floor, and it looked like it was sliced in half.

"Seems to me these golems were built with Quantity over Quality in mind." said Hamilton.

"Or whoever fought here is very skilled." said Bozes, she peered out the window, looking down at the streets."

"We're almost there." said Pina, the three passed through one more floor. There were even more bodies up here than before.

"Hey." said Hamilton. "Has anyone noticed anything? We're seeing a lot of these golems lying dead on the floor. But if they were chasing after and fighting humans in this building why are there no human bodies?"

"Good question." said Norma. "You don't think one person did all this do you?"  
"Impossible!" said Bozes. "With the number of dead golems? The odds would be extraordinary."

The door to the roof opened, and the four of them stepped out, scorch marks covered the rooftop, more fighting apparently happened up here as well. Pina walked to the edge of the roof, staring out across the city, her eyes went wide, unable to believe what she was seeing, the others looked ahead. They appeared to be at the edge of the city and there was definitely more to it. But where the city ended, all they could see was a large deserted wasteland.

"There's...Nothing here." Pina said, dumbfound.

 **PART 2**

Zero raced through the forest, shielding himself as the fire began to pick up and rage around him. He could hear the sounds of screaming ahead. The elves were in danger. He broke through into the clearing of the village and stopped. The place was in flames as the towering Dragon roared, spewing out flames and incinerating buildings and people alike. He looked around, never before had he seen such devastation that he can remember. He winced holding his head from the pain of trying to remember. "Damn it, not now." he said.

"YUNO! OVER HERE!" Zero looked up, there were still someone alive, he was calling out to someone, a girl, she was scared out of her wits, trying to step away as the Dragon's attention was focused on her, it let out a roar, and the girl stopped suddenly.

"Shit!" Zero kicked in the acceleration dashing as fast as he can. "Make it in time! Make it in time!" The Dragon was leaning forward, and the girl seemed to resign herself to her fate as she was about to be eaten. Zero made one more kick and dove, grabbing the girl spinning around and firing a shot from his buster gun into the Dragon's mouth, causing it to reel back in pain as Zero bounced across the ground on his back, holding the girl.

Hodor lowered his bow, staring in disbelief, out of nowhere a Knight in Red Armor appeared, saving Yuno.

"Are you okay?" The Knight looked at Yuno, who stared in disbelief.

"I'm...I'm alive?" she said, she looked to the knight, and hugged him. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me just yet." said Zero, he stood up and turned toward the Flame Dragon, eyes narrowing at it as he pulled out his beam Saber and ignited it, causing Yuno to stare in disbelief at the weapon. "Hurry over to that man, now!."

"Wait what are you." Her eyes went wide when he charged at the Flame Dragon. "Are you crazy! That thing will kill you!" She stared in disbelief once more, before finally moving toward Hodor.

Zero didn't say anything, merely charged forward as he opened the clip receiver on the beam saber, swapping the energy clip this time for the lightning clip, slotting it in and clicking the saber shut, the blade crackled with electricity as he jumped up. charging the blade in the process, avoiding a claw swipe from the dragon and using the arm to make a second jump, getting eye level with the beast.

"Eyes forward ugly!" Zero said as he swung the saber at the Dragon, the Dragon pulled back as the tip of Zero's electrified saber went down the Dragon's right eye, barely scratching it but managing to chip off a scale.

"You have got to be joking!" Zero struggled to change his angle in mid air as the Flame Dragon slammed it's claw into him, sending him flying into a burning building.  
"ZERO!" Through the clearing Came Biggs, Wedge and Myuute. "ZERO ARE YOU CRAZ...WHOA!" The three stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the Fire Dragon send Zero flying. "Holy shit!" Biggs went slack jawed. "That thing just killed Zero!"

"Myuute I told you this is NOT a good idea!" Said Wedge.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Zero shouted. They all turned, seeing Zero climb out of the wreckage, he was a little beat up but standing.

"He's alive?!" Yuno said shocked.

"How the hell did you survive that?!" said Biggs.

Zero? Hodor looked to the Red Knight. Didn't Ciel and her friends mention a Zero?

The Dragon turned its attention to the three Bandits, and Biggs and Wedge quickly made themselves Scarce dragging Myuute out of the way in the process as Zero quickly ran as well, firing at the Dragon to break its focus, they all ran around toward Hodor.

"Are there any other survivors?" Zero asked. He turned, loading a Lightning clip into his Buster gun as he started to fire at the Flame Dragon to keep it from approaching.

Hodor shook his head. "We're all that's left." The Dragon roared, turning and sending another spew of flames, Zero responded by charging the Buster Gun and sending a bolt of lightning at the Dragon, causing it to reel slightly.

"Zero we need to get out of here!" said Wedge. "We're dead if we stay."

"He's right." said Hodor. "You need to leave."

"I plan to." said Zero.

"Good." Hodor said, walking toward the Dragon.

"What are you doing?!" said Zero.

"Buying you time!" said Hodor. "If we all run the Dragon will just chase after us!"

"Thats suicide!" said Zero.

"Hodor! What about Tuka!? She'll be devastated."

Hodor went silent, then smiled. "I'm doing this for her sake." he looked at Zero. "You're Zero right? I met your friend, Ciel."

Zero's eyes widen. "Ciel? Where is she?"  
"Coda Village." said Hodor. "My daughter is with them. Keep her safe, her and Yuno."

Zero went quiet for a moment, and then nodded, he looked to the bandits. "Alright you three, we're leaving, Wedge carry Yuno."

Wedge nodded, picking up Yuno, and the three raced for the path.

Hodor watched them run, before turning, chanting to himself as he drew his bow back, the Arrow glowing as the Dragon turned his head toward him.

"Over here!" Hodor shouted. "I'm your opponent!"

Tuka was scrambling trying to get out of the Rider as Faucon and Ciel held her back, tears streaming down her eyes as hysteria washed over her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" said Tuka! "Father! Everyone is in trouble."

"Tuka! Calm down!" said Faucon.

"Tuka please!" said Ciel. "We can't do anything!"  
"Don't say that!" scream Tuka. "We could have been down there already! Saving my father! Saving my friends! LET GO-" She was cut off hearing a roar, and she looked ahead seeing something rise out of the woods.

"What the hell is that?" said Faucon.

"Its...It's a Fire Dragon." said Tuka. "Oh god! Oh god OH GOD!" She shook her head, holding it, her eyes looked crazy as she huddled into the Rider. "NO NO NO NO NO NO NO!"

"Faucon get us OUT of here!" said Ciel. "We need to get back to Coda Village and warn everyone!"

"Right!" Faucon turned the car around, and quickly took off down the road back toward Coda Village. Ciel looked back at the forest, trying to comfort Tuka. "Zero..."

Faucon made excellent time, reaching the camp in ten minutes flat as Ciel jumped out. "Faucon take Tuka to Rocinolle!"  
"Right!" Faucon climbed out, helping Tuka.

"Ciel, you're back soon." said Cerveau, he stopped, seeing the expression on Ciel's face.

"Cerveau! Koan Forest was set ablaze by a Fire Dragon according to Tuka, we need to evacuate before it comes here."  
"Dear god." said Cerveau.

Ciel looked over, and let out a sharp whistle, getting everyone's attention. "Start packing up! We need to leave and leave now! A massive beast just set Koan Forest ablaze, and possibly wiped out Tuka's village! We need to evacuate Coda Village and get everyone as far away as possible!"

"What?!" The members of the resistance all stared.

"Stop staring and get going!" said Ciel. "Hirondelle! Colbar! Check on our weapons! Hibou, Autruche, Menart! Head for Coda village and let them know about the Dragon."

Hibou and Menart nodded, along with them a tall slim reploid with a big nose and his eyes closed. He gave a salute as the three of them ran for Coda Village.

"Everyone else start packing up the caravans." said Ciel. "And make room for the villagers! We'll carry as many as we can with us!"

They all nodded and Saluted.

Cerveau stood with Ciel. "This is a tall order. We're talking about outrunning an unknown creature we don't know about. If it was just us with the transports we could probably put plenty of distance."

"But it's not just us." said Ciel. "We have a whole village who at most have Horse drawn Wagons to carry their things in, which means we need to go slow and steady. I don't think the Dragon noticed us, so we may have time to put distance between us and it."

"Where do we go though?"

"I don't know." said Ciel. "We'll have to talk to the Elder." She turned, making her way out of the camp and toward Coda village, she stopped looking to Colbar. "Colbar."  
"Yeah?" Colbar looked up, he was about to put the Land Rider into one of the storage vans."

"Leave the Land Rider."

"Huh? Why?" Colbar looked at Ciel, confused.

"Just do it, and mount the Beam Caliber onto it."

"We might need it though!" said Colbar.

"Do it!" She turned, glaring daggers at Colbar as her eyes seem to briefly burn a red color before they faded back to their normal blue. "Trust me."

"Right!" Colbar saluted, shaking his head and trying to figure out what he just saw. Ciel would continue walking, rubbing her eyes as she did.

'Not even a Cyber Elf with me and I feel the influence flair.' she thought to herself. 'I wonder if it's Passy trying to reach out from Cyber Space, telling me to calm down.'

"A Flame Dragon!?" The elder looked shocked and scared as Ciel related what she saw.

"That's right, according to Tuka, the elf, it was a Flame Dragon that we saw leaving the Koan forest." said Ciel.

"Dear god." said the elder. "The rumors were true."

"Rumors?" Cerveau didn't like the sound of that.

"Several towns to the west were found destroyed and burned to the ground, Bandits were suspected, but there was minor evidence it could have been a Flame Dragon, but many brushed it aside, citing their hibernation cycle as evidence."

"So this one woke up early." said Cerveau. "Hell of a way to start the morning."

Ciel looked at Cerveau, then to the elder. "We'll help as much as possible. Our transports can carry supplies you might need, and anyone who can't walk or ride in your wagons."

"That is awfully generous of you." said the elder. "But we cannot ask you to go that far for our sake, you have your own problems to worry about."

Ciel shook her head. "You took us in, and treated us like we were family, to abandon you to your fate, we would not be able to live with ourselves." She smiled and held out her hand. "Please let us help and return the favor."

The elder looked to Ciel. "You understand the risk yes?"

Ciel nodded. "We do. But compared to Neo Arcadia, facing down a Dragon should be no problem for the resistance. We'll protect you. I promise."

"Alright." said the Elder, shaking Ciel's hand.

 **PART 3**

"A Flame dragon? What nonsense! There shouldn't be one around for another 50 years or say!" Calto was complaining all the way as he and Leilei were packing the cart. He sighed putting in books as Leilei came out with another bag. "What is this world coming to Leilei? First the gate appears at Alnus, and now a Flame Dragon. What's next? We run into one of the 12 Apostles?"

"Please don't make things worse with your comments." Leilei said as she climbed onto the wagon. "Now hurry and get on."

Calto sighed. "Riding next to a flat chested child." He giggled. "Now if only your curvy sister were around! Then I'd feel a lot better hee hee hee."

Leilei stared at Calto deadpan, before casually picking up her staff and blasting Calto with a gust of wind, followed by a second, and a third.

"Now Leilei! You know I was only joking!" Calto said, staggering to maintain balance. "Leilei! Leilei magic is sacred! Don't go using it for your own personal whims!" The final shot sent Calto off his feet, and smashing into the side of the house. "Okay okay I'm sorry." Calto sighed, dusting himself off and getting onto the cart. Leilei snapped the reigns. Nothing. They blinked, Leilei snapped the reigns again, nothing. They turned and looked back at their cart.

"Too much." said Leilei. "The mule can't pull the cart."

"Well, that is certainly a problem." said Calto. He'd pick up his staff. "But not to worry!"

"Magic is sacred master." Leilei said, quoting Calto. "Don't go using it for your own personal whims. You said so yourself."

"Er." Calto twitched, smiling nervously. "I did, didn't I?"

"However..." Leilei picked up her staff and gave it a wave, the Cart would glow and lift off the ground a little, light as a feather. "This is an emergency." She snapped the reigns, and the mule started moving, pulling the now lighter cart.

"Hurry it up! Take only what you need! Do not weigh down the wagons any more than necessary! We can carry some of your stuff in our transports but not everything space is limited."

"Get the elderly to the transports! Hurry up with those wagons! The faster we can get out the better we'll be."

"Over here! We have a downed wagon!"

Members of the resistance were scrambling, helping the villagers as they were packing their weapons, escorting the elderly and children to the transports. Every wagon would have a resistance soldier riding Shotgun with the driver. Buster gun as a side arm, Rifle in hand and need be, launchers stored in the back.

"We have our guys spread out among the wagons." said Faucon. "There are 600 residents total, we won't be able to carry everyone in the transports."

"Yes I know." said Ciel. "Keep everyone together, but I want guards with as many wagons as possible and the transports evenly spread out. If we see that Dragon we need to be ready to fight or flee."

"Understood." said Faucon.

"Ciel we're ready to go!" said Dande walking over. "Everyone is present and accounted for and we're ready to move out."

"Alright! Everyone look sharp! This is going to be a long and difficult journey! The safety of the humans is top priority! Is that understood!"

The resistance let out a resounding cheer, giving Ciel their answer and their determination.

"Good! Let's move! It's a three day journey to the next town at the pace we are going. Make sure no one gets left behind!"

The five of them were sitting by the Roma river as Yuno desperately drank from it, Biggs and Wedge looking on at what was left of the forest burning out.

"Good god. We ran in there, we actually ran in there." said Biggs. "Face to face with a Flame Dragon. We must have a death wish!"

"It was the right thing to do!" said Myuute. "You didn't see Zero there hesitate when he ran in, plus he saved the elf."

Wedge looked at Yuno. "You okay kid?"  
"I'm fine." said Yuno. "Just a little shaken up. I hope Tuka is okay. Oh god she's going to be devestated when she hears what happened. "

"So now what?" said Biggs?

"Which way is Coda Village." asked Zero.

"Eh?" Biggs looked at Zero. "Hey there is a FLAME DRAGON in the area buddy! We should be getting as far away from here as we can."

Zero looked at Biggs. "Then get as far away from here, but after you tell me which way Coda village is."

"Your friends, you're worried about them is that it?" said Wedge. "I don't blame you. If you'd heading for Coda, its west of here." Wedge pointed out the way.

"Thank you." said Zero.

"Hey don't write me off just yet." said Myuute. "I'm coming with you!"

Biggs stared. "Myuute do you have feathers for brains?! We need to get as far away as possible. Like say Elbe!"

Myuute turned. "Run if you want. But I'm staying and helping Zero!"

"Why?!" said Biggs. "We owe him nothing!"

"Because it's the right thing to do!" said Myuute. "Right Wedge?"

Wedge snorted a sigh, looking at Myuute, and then at Yuno. "Fine, I always figured I'd die young anyways."

"Your all crazy!" said Biggs. "We're talking impossible odds!"

Zero looked ahead to the west. "I've faced impossible odds before." he said. "And I'm still standing."

Biggs' eye twitched, and the Kobold smacked his hand to his forehead. "You're all crazy you know that? Fine! I'll come along as well."

Myuute grinned. "That's the spirit Biggs!" She turned to Zero. "Looks like you got yourself three new resistance members!"

"Four!" said Yuno, standing. "I'm coming along as well, for Tuka's sake."

"Then what are we waiting for." said Zero. "Let's go!" Zero dashed off running, and the rest followed.

And thus began the evacuation of Coda Village.

 **INDEX**

 **YUNO IS A VERY MINOR CHARACTER WHO IS QUICKLY KILLED OFF BY THE FLAME DRAGON DURING THE FLASHBACK OF THE DESTRUCTION OF TUKA'S VILLAGE. HERE DUE TO THE TIMELY ARRIVAL OF ZERO AND THE BANDITS, YUNO IS SAVED FROM HER ORIGINAL FATE. SHE WILL BE A NICE CONTRAST TO TUKA, AND HER PRESENCE WILL HELP TO KEEP TUKA'S MIND STABLE KNOWING THAT AT LEAST ONE OTHER PERSON ESCAPED THE FLAME DRAGON...OR WILL IT?**


	9. Knights in a strange land

**PART 1**

Pina was trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing from her vantage on the rooftop. The whole city was in ruins, and beyond the city limits she could see nothing but a desolate wasteland.

"There's nothing here." said Pina. "It's like this world is dead."

The others stood by Pina, all of them staring out at the city.

"Why would the gate open here?" said Hamilton.

"I don't know" said Bozes. She looked to Pina. "Perhaps we should go back? I highly doubt there is anything of value here that the empire can benefit from."

Pina trembled, leaning against the ledge of the roof staring down. "And what? Go back to being Honor Guards?" She gritted her teeth. "I will not go back empty handed, I don't care how long we stay here. I will bring back a reason to the emperor that this world is worth our time. And he'll see just how valuable the Rose Order is to the Empire."

"I was right, you are getting obsessed." said Hamilton. "That attitude of your is going to cloud your judgment your majesty."

"Then let it!" said Pina. "Come we're going to gather our supplies and send the horses back through the gate, we're not leaving this place until we have found something worth our time!" She turned walking back to rooftop entrance. "Even if it's just new construction methods based on what we can observe of these ruins, we will note everything we see down!"

The three looked at each other.

"So, from Honor Guards to Scholars?" Norma said scratching the back of his head. "That explains all the writing material she had bring with us."

"I think she's gone mad." said Bozes. "Her chance to finally prove herself in front of her father and we end up in a dead world."

"It may not be dead." said Norma. "We have evidence people came through the gate, and a fight apparently happened in this building between two unknown armies, one of which apparently fields some sort of golems. Pina knows this, she knows something, or someone is living here based on that evidence. And if we find them we be able to figure out what happened. And besides this is just one old city out in the middle of the desert. How do we know the rest of the world is like this?"

"I guess we should try to stay positive about it." said Hamilton. "For the princess's sake."

"But what do you think we will find here?" said Bozes.

"Hopefully not those golems." said Norma. They were back on the street now, heading for the gate.  
"Don't say stuff like that." said Hamilton. "Cause when you say something like that it tends to happen."

"She has a point." said Bozes. "Let's make this trip a safe one shall we?"

Collecting their packs and sending the horses back through the gate, the four retraced their steps back to the building from before.

"Alright, Norma, make sketches of those Golems and jot down any thoughts you may have on how they work. Bozes you noticed the metal bars mixed in with the stone foundations, so see what else you can find out about the architecture."

The two nodded, saluting and walking off.

"Hamilton you're with me. We're going to make our way through the city and see what we can find."

"Hopefully nothing dangerous." said Hamilton.

Pina smiled. "If something dangerous does show up, I expect you to protect me."

Hamilton gulped and nodded. "Of course." she said this nervously, hoping the princess was joking as the two were walking down the main street.

"I wonder if every city in this world was like this." said Pina. "Can you imagine how it must have looked in pristine condition? Buildings as tall as towers touching the sky."

Hamilton looked around. "Some of these look like people might have lived in them. Like houses stacked on top of each other."

"Such living conditions must have been quite expensive." Pina said. "I wonder what sort of currency they use." They stopped noticing an unusual carriage overturned on the road.

"Is this a carriage?" said Hamilton. She was looking it over. "The underside looks strange, and look at the size of those wheels."

Pina ran her hand over the wheels. "This isn't woods, and there's some kind of pattern on the wheel." Her eyes seem to light up. "This could have been what left those wagon tracks we saw."

"What I don't understand though is why there were no sign of horses." said Hamilton. "No way a carriage can move without being pulled by horses."

"Hmm." Pina looked inside the carriage from the window. "There are some kind of strange levers and another wheel inside." She reached in, grabbing the wheel and turning it left and right, Hamilton yelp and fell back.

"What's wrong?" Pina asked.

"The front wheels of the carriage just moved." she said.

"They did?" Pina looked at them then at the wheel inside. She turned the wheel. "Did they move again?"

"Yes."

Pina turned the wheel again. "And now?"  
"Yes."

Pina laughed. "The front wheels of the carriage are connected to the wheel inside, probably to turn it around a corner."

"Oh." Hamilton laughed nervously. "I knew that."

Pina went around to the back. "This looks like a storage compartment." She fiddled with it before it popped open, she peered inside, but it was empty.

"Nothing in it." said Hamilton.

Pina shook her head, closing the storage compartment and walking around to the front of the overturned carriage again. "There is one up front here." She popped it open, and stared. "What is this?" Hamilton walked over, and stared as well. Inside the storage compartment was some sort of strange contraption with tubes extending from it and connecting to parts of the carriage.

"I...I don't know." said Hamilton.

Pina thought for a moment. "An iron carriage that can move without being pulled by horses, moved by magic maybe channeled through this device?"

Hamilton scratched her head. "So it moves by magic?"

"This is an incredible find right here." said Pina. "we'll need to figure a way to get it back to the empire and have our engineers take it apart to study. It could improve land travel by leaps and bounds!"

"It certainly would." said Hamilton. "We'll need some serious heavy labor to move this though, it looks heavy."

Pina nodded. "Hamilton make a note of this and let's keep looking."

Bozes tapped her chin with her feather pen as she was jotting down her thoughts on the construction of the buildings that were still intact, tall support columns made of some sort of stone, glass windows, no it wasn't glass, some sort of clear flexible material. The road was made of a black stone, and flanked on either side was a walkway.

"This could help improve traffic through a crowded city." Bozes said. "A walkway set aside for people to use, freeing up the main road for carriages and horses." She walked back to the skyscraper and walked inside, heading over to Norma. "So how is the golem examination going?"  
"Eh, as good as I can manage." Norma said scratching his head. "Most of them are intact, others sliced in half by some kind of blade." He held up a severed arm. "The insides of the golem are filled with strange metal and string. How they move I don't know. Maybe magic filtered by the strings."

"And what about the weapons?" She knelt down and lifted the arm of one of the golems staring at the long open barrel on the end, and on top some sort of square portion.

"You got me. Maybe they fire arrows or something." said Norma. "But they don't seem to be working. Must need magic to power them up."

"Then it wouldn't be arrows." said Bozes. "If they are powered by magic, and use that power for the weapons, then perhaps what these weapons fire are small blasts of magic."

"Maybe." said Norma. "We should probably rethink the use of mages in the empire if this is the case."

"We should rethink mages period." said Bozes. "If there are mages in this world and they were capable of such a feat." The two of them stood up. "I'd like to know what took all these golems down though."

"I think it's a who." said Norma. "There's no sign of another army fighting, yet I think this was all done by a single highly skilled person."

"I find that hard to believe." said Bozes.

"Hamilton did say these golem's may have been constructed with Quantity in mind." He pulled out his sword, and with a small bit of effort he'd run it through the dead Golem's chest. "See? Even our weapons can pierce their bodies."  
"But we have no way to protect ourselves from their magic attacks though." said Bozes.  
"That is true." He'd stand. "Come on lets go find The princess and Hamilton."

"Right." said Bozes. She stood up, and the two left the building.

 **PART 2**

Pina and Hamilton had traveled another couple of blocks, looking around as they did.

"We may not find much more in this place." said Hamilton.

Pina nodded. "Aside from that carriage and those golems there doesn't seem to be much, at least in this city anyways."

"You think there's more out there in that desert?" said Hamilton.

"I don't know, maybe." said Pina. "We'll have to organize a larger expedition for a desert excursion though. Just the four of us with a small amount of supplies to get us back to Italica isn't going to cut it."

"So we'll be going back soon?" said Hamilton. "Thank god. This place is creepy and-" She found herself being dragged suddenly by Pina, being pulled into an alleyway her mouth covered.

"Shh." said Pina. "There is someone out there."

"Could be Bozes and Norma." said Pina.

Pina shook her head, listening. the footsteps were heavy, heavier than their armor, and sounded different.

A low growl echoed. "Spread out, I want the resistance found as well as how they escaped from us! We know they used tunnels to get away from their base and into this part of the city, Sage Harpuria wants to know what happened after that!"

"Yes sir!" came a collection of voices.

"And track down Aztec Falcon's unit! We lost contact with them around here."

"I don't understand what they are saying." said Hamilton.

"Neither do I." said Pina. "But it sounds like they are looking for someone."

"I think I heard a name." said Hamilton. "Sage Harpuria."

"A high ranking magician maybe?" said Pina. "That Sage sounds like a title." She peered out, and her eyes widen at what she saw. More of those Golems walking down the road, the red eyes glowing as they marched down. Being lead by a figure standing maybe 6 feet tall, head to toe in black armor. the waist was narrowed in the middle, with black heavy armor and large curved shoulder pads with red accents, narrowed white armors with large black forearms with a gold band around the wrist and the hand was made up of three long sharp bladed claws, and a fourth shorter claw like a thumb. The helmet was black with white markings shaped like the head of a panther with red eyes glowing. The thighs were broad with red at the top and black on the bottom, black armor around the calf area with three white claw like toes on the feet. A long Black tail with red accents came off the back

"A Beast man?" said Hamilton. "There's demi humans in this world?"

Pina stared, trying to wrap her head around it. "No, I don't think it's a Demi human in armor. Look at it, the way the tail moves. It could be another Golem."

"If it's another golem." Hamilton whispered. "He looks a lot sturdier then the others."

"We need to get back." said Pina. "They're heading toward the Gate, Norma and Bozes could be in trouble."

Hamilton nodded, took a step back to head down the alley, and bumped into something, causing a can to fall and hit the floor. "Eep!"

The Panther turned its head, growling. "THERE! INTRUDERS! AFTER THEM!"

"Damn it Hamilton!" Pina Stammered as the two scrambled down the alleyway.

The Panther watched as a group of his golems headed down the alley, a few circling around the block. He tapped the side of his head. "This is Panter Flauclaws to Neo Arcadia, Master Harpuria we have spotted unknown intruders in the city."

"Are they Resistance?" Came Harpuria's voice.  
"Not sure, we are chasing them as we speak."

"I want them alive Flauclaws." said Harpuria. "They might know where the resistance disappeared to. Do you hear me? Capture them ALIVE! I'm on my way."

"Yes Master Harpuria." said Flauclaws. He looked ahead at the alleyway.

Pina and Hamilton came out of the other side of the alley onto the street, skidding to a stop as two golems came through the alley, their right arms were replaced by a long rod that was crackling with lightning magic. One of the Golems dashed at Pina, bringing the rod up and swinging it at her. Pina's eyes narrowed, drawing his Saber she brought it up to block the rod, pushing the golem back and slashing the arm off before running it through. The body sparked as the eye went dull and Pina drew her sword out as the golem slumped to the ground. Hamilton, nervously drew her sword, and managed to take down the second golem.

"I think you were onto something regarding quantity over quality." said Pina.

"Yeah I guess I was." said Hamilton. she yelp when she felt something zing by her. the two turned to see more golems around the corner, these ones pointing strange weapons at them and firing bolts of magic.

"Is that magic?!" Hamilton said surprised. She dodged another bolt as she and Pina raced down the street.

"We're sitting ducks out in the open." said Pina. "We need cover and-" She stepped back from a shot hitting the ground. They looked up to see two golems...

"Flying?!" said Hamilton. "They can FLY?! That is not fair!"

"Hamilton get down!" Pina grabbed Hamilton and pulled her behind a large metal box as the flying golems took shots at them, hitting the box with a 'ping' sound.

"DON'T KILL THEM!" growled the voice of the cat golem. "MASTER HARPURIA WANTS THEM ALIVE!"

"That cat golem again." said Pina. "I wish I could understand what he's saying."

"Nothing good I imagine." said Hamilton. Pina kept an eye on the flyers, and quickly she dashed down the road as another group of golems rounded the corner. She ducked down to avoid their magic shots as she slashed their knees before decapitating all of them as she stood. "Hamilton come on!"  
"PRINCESS BHIND YOU!" Pina turned, eyes widen to see a much larger golem with a large yellow arm loom over her.

"Oh crap!" she said stepping back. The Golem raised its large fist ready to punch Pina's head off, when a blade came through its chest from the back causing it to lurch forward, its eye going dead.

"Bozes! Norma!" Pina looked relieved as Norma pulled his sword out of the Golem's chest. Pina stepped away as the golem fell forward with a thud.

"We heard a commotion and came as fast as we could." said Bozes as Hamilton ran over.

"It's those Golems." said Pina. "Hamilton and I were spotted, but we overheard them talking."

"What did they say?" asked Norma.

Pina shook their head. "I don't recognize the language. But they aren't the real danger here. There is another golem leading them that looks like a large cat."

"Guys!" said Hamilton. "They're coming!" The four turned watching the Golems close in.

"Stand your ground!" said Pina. "And watch out for the ones that can use magic!" As if on cue the magic slingers fired on the group, causing them to scatter, Norma winced when one of the bolts grazed his shoulder.

"Norma!" said Pina.

"I'm fine!" said Norma as he turned and slashed a golem in half. Bozes shoulder tackled one golem before running a second through as Hamilton struggled against one of the club wielders.

"They just keep coming!" said Bozes, as she cut down one more golem.

Pina turned and slashed another golem down. "Fall back to the gate!"

"But Princess what if they are looking for it?" said Hamilton. "They could have an invasion army ready!"

"We'll worry about that later!" said Pina. The four turned and stopped. The Cat golem was standing there arms crossover over his chest.

"That the cat?" Norma asked. Pina nodded and the four kept their swords readied.

"I don't know who you are." said Flauclaws. "But you have attacked the soldiers of Neo Arcadia, such an action is grounds to declare you Maverick." He lowered into a stance, claws crackling with lightning.

"Pina what do we do?" said Hamilton.

Pina raised her sword, staring down Flauclaws. "We fight." said Pina, before lunging for the cat golem, she swung her sword bringing it down at Flauclaws, the cat golem responded by bringing its claw up, catching the sword and parrying it away before slashing at Pina with its other claw. Pina swung her shoulder forward to block the claw with the heavy shoulder pauldron she wore and was pushed back as a result. Norma and Bozes charged at Flauclaws at the same time, slashing at the cat golem with their blades. He blocked the attacks and pushed the two back, Lightning crackled in his claws and he threw what looked like a pair of lightning spells at the two of them. The two barely had a chance to dodge the attacks.

"Watch out for those lightning spells." said Pina. Flauclaws turned toward Pina, and he'd slash the air at her, sending a pink colored bolt of curved energy at her. She yelped and jumped to the side as it spun by her.

"Princess its coming back!" shouted Hamilton.

"Huh?!" Pins turned, watching as the energy curved around and came back at her. "Are you shitting me?!" She dodged again as the energy returned to Flauclaws, who caught it with his hands before suddenly leaping into the air spinning once as he threw three threw more of those pink energy bolts at Pina. This time she raced forward getting out of their way as they returned back, and Flauclaws came down to the ground slashing at Pina, who barely managed to block while the other three jumped at him.

"Valiant, but foolish!" Flauclaws let out a growl as his whole body spark, and the four knights where in for a shock, literally as lightning came off of Flauclaws body, electrifying the ground around him and zapping the four of them, they let out a scream of pain before being thrown back, crashing into walls and onto the floor.

"Is everyone okay?" Pina said, trying to push herself up.

"I'm okay." said Hamilton.

"I feel a little dizzy but I'm alright." said Bozes shaking her head.

"So he can wrap himself in Lightning magic." said Norma. "Now what."

"I don't know." said Pina. She pulled herself to her feet, gritting her teeth, Flauclaws stood there, arms folded and smirking. "But I'll be damned if I die here." She'd grip her Saber with both hands, her body trembling, her eyes narrowed again, and for a moment, then seem to glow a burning red. "And I will not go back empty handed!" With a yell she lunged for Flauclaws and the golem looked over at her, taking stance.

"Charging at me again, how foolish!" His claws crackled with Lightning and launched two bolts at her, but was surprised when Pina suddenly cut through them with her steel blade sword. "What?!" His eyes widen and he couldn't bring his guard up in time as he was suddenly run through by the princess. "Hlk!" He looked down, staring into Pina's burning eyes. "Your eyes...just like...Master...X..." he twitched as Pina ran the sword in deeper, and he looked past her, at...something. "A...cyber elf?" Pina pulled the sword out, raised it and with a quick motion slashed downward, slicing Flauclaws in half, a red, blood like liquid sprayed onto Pina as Flauclaws fell back, and his body exploded, throwing Pina back.

"PRINCESS!" The three ran over, Bozes diving to catch Pina. "Princess! Princess!"

"Unnhhh." Pina's eye blinked, and she looked up. "What happened?"  
"We won!" said Hamilton. "You cut that golem to half and he blew up!"

Pina shook her head, rubbing it. "My head is spinning." she said. "Feels like something was inside it for a second and..."

"Uh guys." said Norma. They looked around, they were surrounded. Bozes and Norma had their weapons out as the blue golem knights began to approach.

"Well, it was nice knowing all of you." said Hamilton.

"STAND DOWN!" came a voice, the tone had authority in it, and the golems immediately stopped and saluted.

"More?" said Bozes exhaustedly. The golems parted suddenly, and they watched as a figure stepped forward approaching them. A young man in a white bodysuit under Green armor that covered his chest, arms, waist and legs. The helmet had a red jewel in the center and two wing like decorations coming off of it, and on his back were another pair of wings.

"Master Harpuria, these are the intruders." said one of the golems.

"I can see that you idiot. Where is Flauclaws."

"Dead sir." said the golem. "These four killed them."

the one called Harpuria looked at the four. "Did they now?" He walked to the group, and looked them over. "Tell me? How did four humans manage kill a mutos reploid?"

 **PART 3**

They had been traveling for the better part of a day and a half now, and the sun was slowly rising. the long journey away from Coda village was beginning to take its toll on everyone. The horses were having a harder and harder time pulling their heavy loads, and twice already wagons and their contents had to be sacrificed.

"Worldly possessions mean nothing if you are dead." the elder said. "Take only what you can carry, and burn the rest."

"What about the resistance's carriages? Surely they can carry our belongings!" the man had said.

"There is no room I'm afraid." said Ciel. "Between our own stuff, and things we are carrying for others, I'm sorry."

The sun was harsh, eating away at everyone's stamina and water was being carefully rationed, by the time night fell on the second day, the entire caravan was exhausted.

"Please go to the lab if you aren't feeling well." Ciel said as they were making the change to the night shift, the secret of their success so far had been to have the villagers sleep in the barracks while the reploids drove the wagons. "Rocinolle will see to you. Everyone else please try to get some rest in the barracks."

"You think we managed to put enough distance between us and that flying lizard?" Moineau asked as she walked over to Ciel.

"Maybe." said Ciel. "But I wouldn't rest easy just yet, not until we know we're safe."

"Well in either case. You should go get some sleep Ciel, after all you are human too, leave the night time driving to us reploids you here?"

Ciel smiled and nodded. "Alright, I am a little tired anyways."

"Good, and I'm sending Autruche in to check on you, if he catches you on your computer we're tying you to the bed okay?"  
Ciel laughed. "Okay okay! I'm going to sleep honest."

Inside one of the barrack transports, Tuka was sitting in the corner, trembling. She never moved from the spot, except to eat, but otherwise she never moved. Leilei would walk over, sitting down and holding out a plate.

"Here." she said.

"I'm not hungry." said Tuka.

"You need to eat." said Leilei. "Build up your strength."

"You mean like how the Fire Dragon ate my village? Ate my papa and my friends?" Tuka asked, glaring at Leilei.

Leilei said nothing.

"I'm sorry." said Tuka. "I just, they should have let me go, I could have done something I could have-"

"You could have died." said Leilei. "Faucon and Ciel were trying to make sure you were safe."

Tuka looked down, tears in her eyes. "They're all dead, Papa, Yuno, all my friends. I'm the only one left. What do I do?"

Leilei looked at Tuka. "You could stay with master and I." she said. "We plan to travel with the resistance."

"You are?" Tuka looked at Leilei. "Why?"

"To learn." said Leilei. "There is so much about them we do not know, who they are, who Neo Arcadia is, why they fight. And I want to help Ciel."

"I'd just be a freeloader, wouldn't I?" asked Tuka.

"I don't think they will mind." said Leilei. "They do seem like nice people."

"They are." Tuka said smiling. "You think they'll take me in?"  
"I'm pretty sure they already have." Leilei said. That made Tuka smile. "So are you going to eat? Hibou cooked it up." Tuka nodding, picking up her plate and fork and starting to eat.

Leilei sat back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hey Leilei." said Tuka.

"Hmm?" Leilei looked over.

"If the Dragon shows up...do you think Zero will save us?"  
"Zero?" Leilei wondered for a moment. "If he manages to show up, then yes I'm sure he will. Ciel and the resistance have confidence in him. So I will have confidence in him."

"Then so will I." Tuka said smiling. "I wonder what he's like."

"Moody." was all Leilei said. Tuka just laughed.

As morning came the caravan had reached a canyon pass. A soldier yawn sitting on top of one of the transports keeping an eye on the sky as people were getting out to get back onto their wagons, while others would head for the barracks to get some sleep. The guard looked up, shielding his eyes from the morning sun to get a look in the sky.

"See anything?" Faucon called up.

"No, we seem to be in the clear." said the soldier.

"Thats good." said Faucon. "We're shift changing so be sure to get some sleep and regenerate."  
"Understood!" said the soldier. After a few minutes they continued on their way, slowly making their way through the canyon. As the sun rose overhead, signaling noon, they were coming out of the canyon and into an open field.

And then a loud roar echoed in the distance, and a massive shadow framed itself against the sun, its wings fanned out as it made its approach. Panic filled the caravan as the villagers lost all composure, kicking their horses into a fast gallop to try and flee.

The roar echoed again, cutting to the bone. Tuka's eyes widen in horror as she held her head and huddled in the corner of the transport. and the resistance soldiers all stared in disbelief at the massive creature that approached.

"Holy shit! Thats the Flame Dragon?!" said Colbar.

"That thing is enormous." said Dande.

Ciel stared, in fear and horror as the Dragon fast approached, and suddenly unleashed a plume of flame, engulfing stragglers at the back of the Caravan killing them. "Oh god!"

"BATTLE STATIONS!" Yelled Faucon. "PREPARE TO ENGAGE!"


	10. The Flame Dragon Strikes

**PART 1**

They had been running all day, and even all night with no rest. They couldn't afford to, not when everyone was in danger. That Dragon made short order of the elven village, even burned down the entire forest it was in. Coda village stood no chance, they needed to get there as fast as possible and warn them. He needed to get there and warn Ciel.

"Zero slow down!" said Biggs. "We've been running all day and night we don't got your endless stamina man!"

"You stop if you want." said Zero. "I'm not stopping until I reach Coda!"

"She means that much to you doesn't she?" Yuno asked. "Ciel I mean."

Zero said nothing, Wedge snorted.

"Love, it makes people do crazy things." said Wedge.

"Says the guy with 4 ex wives." said Biggs.

"Shut it Biggs." Wedge snorted.

"I made her a promise." said Zero. "I intend to keep it."

The sun was rising as the village was coming into view, and thankfully, nothing was burning.

Biggs was nearly out of breath and exhausted from the running as he leaned against a tree. "We made it, somehow we made it."

"Nothing's on fire." said Wedge. "that's a good sign."

"Even better." said Myuute. "There's no one here."

They all looked around the town, and indeed no one was there, every house was empty, and there were signs of wagons being loaded and taking off.

"Did they know about the Flame Dragon?" Biggs asked looking around.

Yuno's eyes lit up. "Tuka! They must have been bringing Tuka home the other day and saw the woods burning from a distance."

"And came back and warned the village." said Zero.

"So now what?" said Biggs. "We did all that running for nothing!"

Zero looked around. "We need to catch up with them, there is always a chance they'll get attacked by the Flame Dragon."

"How?" said Wedge. "They probably have at least a day or 2 head start on us, and we're on foot."

"Just look around, I'm sure we'll find something!"

they all nodded, and split up, heading down different roads and paths to search the town for anything they can use to reach the resistance and the town.

After a good 30 minutes of searching, checking inside houses, around the back and in barns and stables, the 5 met back in the center.

"No luck." said Biggs.

"None here." said Wedge.

Yuno shook her head, Myuute shrugged.

"There has to be something!" said Zero. He thought for a moment and looked around. "Where would Ciel have had the resistance camp, there is no room in the village for all the transports we had."

"Probably outside of town." said Yuno. "Within walking distance."

Zero nodded. "Then let's look outside the town. If the villagers didn't leave any wagons perhaps my people did."

They nodded, heading outside of the village and searching the fields, looking around for another 20 minutes or so when suddenly...

"ZERO OVER HERE!" said Yuno. "IT'S ONE OF YOUR IRON CARRIAGES!"

"Iron Carriage?" said Biggs. They all ran in Yuno's direction coming to a stop around the Land Rider which Ciel had ordered to leave behind.

"The Land Rider." said Zero. He smiled. "Ciel you are a genius." He looked it over, mounted on the back over the back seat was a large caliber buster, meant for taking down aircraft and taking down light vehicles. "and she left us a Beam Caliber as well."

"This is a carriage?" said Biggs. "We have no horses to pull it."

"Don't need any." said Zero. He climbed into the Driver's seat and started it up, the engine roared with life causing everyone except Yuno to jump back in surprise.

"What was that!?" said Myuute.

"The Engine." said Zero. He climbed out and went around back, opening the trunk of the Rider. "Good she left the emergency weapons." He took out a pair of Beam Rifles, tossing them to Biggs and Myuute along with a clip set, and tossed a Buster gun like his own to Yuno, also with a clip set. "Wedge you man the Caliber."

They all stared, looking at the weapons and looking at Zero.

"Think Crossbow." said Zero. He pulled out his own Buster gun and held it out. "aim down the sights on the top of the gun, when you have your target, pull the trigger." He'd pull the trigger on his buster gun, firing a shot into the ground. "If you hold the trigger you'll charge the energy cell, allowing you to fire a stronger shot."

"Crossbow huh?" said Myuute looking over the rifle. She then held up the clips. "What are these?"  
"Energy clips, they change the properties of the buster shots." said Zero. He turned the gun over, showing where the Clip goes. "Just pop open the grip here, take out the clip and replace it with the clip you want to use. We have three types, Fire, Ice and Lightning." He looked at Wedge. "Be sure to brace yourself when you use that gun, it's got a kickback to it. And don't fire endlessly, unlike the smaller guns here the Caliber can overheat if you keep firing so you have to pace your shots."

Wedge nodded. "Okay I got it I think, and you just pull down on the triggers here right?"

"Yeah." said Zero. "that ends the crash course, under normal circumstances I'd have you all on a firing range to practice."

"I think a Flame Dragon is a big enough target for beginners to hit." said Yuno, as she pulled back the slide of her buster gun.

Zero nodded as they climbed into the Rider. Biggs riding shotgun with Zero, Myuute and Yuno in the back seats and Wedge climbing on back to man the gun.

"Hold on tight!" said Zero, as he shifted into gear and put pedal to the metal taking off down the road.

"Where do we go from here?" Yuno asked.

"They won't be on the Dessria Highway." said Wedge. "Not with the possibility of a Flame Dragon after them. Otherwise they'd just lead it straight to Italica."

"There's a canyon through the Dumas mountain range south east of here." said Biggs. "They could be heading for there."

"Then that's where were going." said Zero. "at full speed we should reach them in a few hours. Hopefully we're in time to help. Be ready for a fight."

The Dragon roared out, sending another breath of flames catching more villagers trying to flee for the transports, and even a few resistance soldiers as well. The resistance retaliated in kind however, opening up with Buster guns, rifles and heavy machine guns, firing shot after shot at the behemoth.

"Man this thing won't go down! No matter how much we throw at it!" said Colbar, firing another round at the Dragon "our shots aren't doing anything to that hide!" The Dragon let out another roar and flapped its wings, sending a massive force of wind that knocked backed a few soldiers before letting loose with a tail whip that toppled a wagon, crushing the occupants beneath it.

"Shit!" said Faucon. "We just lost another family! Switch to Lightning clips! If this bastard is going to breath fire on us, lets return the favor and call down the thunder!"

"YES SIR!" the resistance shouted in unison, and in one fell swoop they all swapped clips, taking out the normal energy clips and sliding in thunder clips, and raking the slide.

"WEAPON CHARGE!" shouted Faucon! All soldiers quickly took position, keeping finger on the trigger as the sounds of weapon charging can be heard. People watched from the windows of the transports and from behind, hearing the sound.

"What is that sound?" one person asked.

"FIRE!" a collective release on the triggers as the resistance let fly charged bolts of energy which crackled with lightning, flying at the Dragon and hitting it all at once. The Dragon howled as it staggered back, shocked by the lightning.

"Did that get him?" asked Dande.

The Dragon brought his head forward, its eye narrowing.

"No! No it didn't" said Colbar.

"INCOMMING!" Shouted Faucon! The Resistance soldiers quickly moved to avoid another breath attack.

"Now what?!" said Moineau. "We've thrown everything at it and nothing works."

"It has to have a weakness!" said Faucon.

"We need to get everyone out of here Faucon!" Hirondelle shouted.

"We do that and the Flame Dragon will pick us off as we try to leave!" said Faucon.

From the transports the people continued to watch as the resistance put up a valiant effort against the Flame Dragon.

"They keep hitting it and hitting it with their magic and yet it doesn't budge." said a villager.

"It's a Flame Dragon! Fighting it is hopeless!"

"No we need to believe in the resistance! They'll save us I know it!"

Leilei and Tuka watched from a window, Tuka looking at the Dragon noticing it's head movements.

"Something is off about its movements." said Tuka. "Look how it moves its head when they aim there."

Leilei watched as well, squinting. "I see something...I think."

"Hmm?" Tuka looked as well, and her eyes widen before running for the door.

"TUKA!" shouted Leilei. "It's too dangerous!"

Tuka said nothing as she threw the door open, shouting to the soldiers! "THE EYE! THE EYE! AIM FOR THE EYE!"

"Huh?" Faucon looked over staring. "What about the eye?" His own eyes widen when he saw it, an arrow sticking out of the right eye, and scar cut through it. Its right eye was dead..."EVERYONE AIM FOR THE LEFT EYE!"

And aim they did. Colbar, Dande, Hibou, Moineau, everyone opened fired on the Dragon's remaining good eye, focusing their firepower on it, the Dragon howled, moving franticly to keep its remaining good idea safe.

"Mom! I'm scared!" One of the kids inside the transports cried, clinging to her mother.

"It's okay, it's okay." the mother said.

"Zero will save us!" Everyone looked over, to see Alouette there with Ciel. "don't worry! He'll come and save us like he always does! Right Ciel?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, he will. Have faith and he'll show up. Zero will definitely come."

"How can you be so confident in such a dire situation?" the villagers asked.

Ciel smiled, her eyes closed. "Because I have faith in Zero." she looked out the window. "He won't let us die."

"We have it pinned! Keep it up until see you that eye pop or it decides to leave!" shouted Faucon.

The Dragon howled, desperately trying to protect its eye as it let loose a torrent of flame at random, roasting the right end of the resistance's defensive line.

"Oh shit we just lost more guys!" said Hirondelle as he continued to fire. However the loss was enough for the Dragon to recover, as it prepared another Flame attack.

"Guys, it was nice knowing you all!" said Colbar.

"Fighting Neo Arcadia for a year, only to be done in by an overgrown lizard with bad breath." said Moineau. "What a way to go."

The Dragon reared its head back, ready to unleash the flames, only for a charged shot from an unknown source to hit it in the side of its head, hard, followed by a hail of gunfire, it staggered, losing its flame and turning in the direction of its attacker. Everyone turned, and Colbar's eyes widen behind his goggles seeing the Land rider approaching at high speed.

"ITS ZERO!"

 **PART 2**

The Land Rider rode in at top speed. Biggs fired from the passenger seat as Myuute and Yuno took shots from the back. Wedge, doing his best to aim while the Land Rider going, took his shots with the Caliber as best as their crash course in gun use allowed him as Zero handled the wheel of the Rider.

"Don't just stand there Gawking!" said Faucon! "COVER HIM!"

Everyone nodded, and went back to firing at the Dragon's eye. Zero spun the Rider around and drove toward the resistance, making eye contact with Faucon, who nodded and shouldered his rifle and ran for the Rider.

"Whos that?!" said a Villager.

"Red Armor and long blonde hair? Is that Zero?!"

"He's got company with him. Is that an Elf?!"  
Tuka's eyes widen. "Elf?" She looked to the window watching as the Land Rider passed by, Zero would leap onto the Hood surprising his companions riding with him as Faucon jumped into the Driver's seat, regaining control and taking off toward the Dragon. "YUNO! YUNO'S ALIVE!"

"Zero." Ciel said, letting out a sigh of relief.

"About time you showed up!" Faucon shouted to Zero, who sat crouched on the hood of the Rider, Saber ignited. "Where have you been?"  
"Sightseeing." Zero said, dryly. "Head for the Dragon."

"Right!" Faucon shifted gears and made his way toward the Dragon. "Hey you four, keep firing on the Dragon's eye, its right eye is dead with an arrow in it."

"It must have been Hodor." said Yuno.

"Where is he?" Faucon asked.

Yuno lowered her head. "He didn't make it, he stayed behind to buy us time."

"Damn." said Faucon. "Tuka's devastated enough as it is. Alright Zero what do you plan to do."

"Teach that Dragon a lesson and make it retreat." said Zero, he was charging up his Beam Saber.

"Zero we've been hitting that thing with everything we have! Nothing is putting a dent into it."

Zero said nothing, clicking a button his saber as it continued to charge, the blade started to crackle."Myuute, Yuno, get ready" said Zero. The two nodded, stopping their firing and preparing incantations, their hands glowing with magic.

"Zero what are you planning?" said Faucon.

Zero said nothing as they were right on top of the Dragon, too distracted by the gunfire to its eye to notice the group beneath him as Zero made a jump from his perch, dashing into the air and holding his saber out. "NOW!"

Myuute and Yuno stopped their chanting, quickly casting spells of Wind and Lightning, not at the Dragon but at Zero's Saber, the Blade, being made of energy and designed to channel energy from the clips to change its properties, would absorb the magical power of the two spells, glowing white hot as Zero then jumped off the Flame Dragon's arm to get more height, this got the Dragon's attention as it turned its head watching as Zero brought the sword up and then down onto its shoulder, slicing right through it with the magically enhanced Beam Saber, cutting through flesh in bone as cleaved the arm off, landing on the ground. It took a split second for the pain to register, and the Dragon let out an inhuman scream of pain and agony, it staggered back, flailing its wings and letting out another scream, before it managed to finally spread its wings out and take to the air, it turned, and retreated, flying off to who knows where and disappearing over the horizon.

The Nightmare was over. The Resistance had won!

Out of the 600 refugees from Coda Village, 150 died, 1/4 of the total population. On top of that the resistance lost 50 of its soldiers out of the 100 or so they had with them when they first came here, cutting their manpower in half, and you factor in the deaths of the elves, a settlement of 100 people or so, with only two survivors, all together, 298 people died at the hands of the Flame Dragon in the span of a few days.

The dead were buried and a silent prayer was offered to them. Ciel overlooked the small grave site from a small hilltop, she turned watching Zero approach.

"Sorry I'm late." said Zero.

"You did your best." said Ciel, she looked back out at the grave. "so many dead at the hands of that beast, I'm having trouble wrapping my head around it. 150 Zero. 150 villagers died."

"There are still 450 people that you saved who are grateful to you." said Zero. "Don't forget that. You did good despite the circumstances, those villagers will be talking about you for a long time."

"They'll be talking about you even more." said Ciel. "Alouette and Menart have already hyped you up, and now they've seen firsthand what the "Red Knight" Zero can do."

"'Red Knight' huh?" Zero looked ahead. "I guess it's better than 'Maverick.'"

Ciel looked at Zero, suddenly remembering. "Were you followed?"  
Zero shook his head. "I ran into a Mutos and his patrol, but I took them out before coming through the gate."

Ciel let out a sigh of relief.

"They'll find it soon though." said Zero. "All they need to do is search the area where they lost their patrol. So we need to be ready to fight."

Ciel nodded. "We'll need to move then, get more distance from the gate."  
"What about the villagers?" said Zero. "Rocinolle says there are wounded."

"I'll have to talk to the elder, but I'm dreading what I may hear." she said. "it'll be time to go soon, lets head back."

"ZERO YOU WERE AWSOME!" Colbar and the others ran up as Ciel and Zero walked back to the caravan. "Charging at that Dragon head on! That was insane!"

"Hey we helped!" Biggs said from the camp fire.

The villagers all looked over at Zero, silent and amazed.

"So that's Zero." said one of them.

"He doesn't look like much."

"Looks kind of Moody to me."

"I think he's handsome."

"Alouette was right! He is a hero!" The laughter of the children echoed in the night as Zero was greeted by the villagers giving him their thanks.

Ciel smiled at him. "Well, memories or no, if this doesn't prove you are the hero we have always believed you to be, well I suppose nothing will."

Zero said nothing, but he smiled none the less.

In Ciel's Lab, the villager elder sat down across from Ciel, the two sipping tea.

"So where do you go from here?" Ciel asked.

"Many of us have family and relatives in other towns so we'll be splitting up before long as the journey calls for it. There are some though who have no one though."  
"You're talking about the elderly folk and the children who were orphaned by the flame dragon." said Ciel. "There are also some wounded. There is nothing you can do?"

The elder shook his head. "I am sorry." He sat back, thinking. "Perhaps you can take them with you? I know it's asking much."

"But where could we bring them?" Ciel asked.

"Italica." said the elder. "The leader of Italica, Count Formal, is an honest and fair man. I am sure he can provide shelter to those of Coda village who have nowhere else to go. And I'm sure as well that he could provide you with shelter as well."

"I couldn't impose such a request on him though." said Ciel.

"He wouldn't mind." said the elder. "He even treats Demi humans with respect and equality, to him, taking in a bunch of 'reploids' would be nothing. And isn't equality what you are fighting for Ms. Ciel? You'll find it in no better place in this world then Italica."

"Italica huh?" Ciel thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Very well, Italica it is."

The elder raised his tea. "To good will and long life."

"To peace and equality." Ciel added.

In the morning goodbyes were being said all around, a tearful sendoff to say the least.

Zero and Wedge would shake hands, the Orc smiling.

"You are the craziest bastard I have ever met." said Wedge. "But if you ever need help just send word."  
"I will. You take care of yourself Wedge, and get these people to safety." said Zero.

"Be sure to visit us at Italica!" Yuno said.

"We will." said Myuute. "Once we've escorted everyone we'll head right over right Biggs?"  
"Er, yeah." said Biggs. "It'll be one big happy reunion. We can catch up on old times. Like how we ran at a flame Dragon, or drove at a flame dragon, yeah, good times."

"Ah don't mind Biggs." said Myuute with a grin. "He's just being moody." That made a couple of the resistance members chuckle, resulting in a synchronized eyebrow twitch from Zero and Biggs.

They all waved goodbye, and the resistance watched as the Coda refugees left down the road, protected by three unlikely heroes.

"Bandits huh?" Moineau asked looking at Zero. "You sure know how to make friends."

Cerveau walked over to Ciel as Ciel looked to the remaining people.

"So we have 30 people left over all together. Children, Elderly, a few adults, mostly injured, a sage and his apprentice, and two elves." said Cerveau, looking at the people gathered.

"It'll be fine." said Ciel. "This is why we're here isn't it?" She smiled and looked to the group. "Consider yourselves honorary members of the Resistance!" This made them smile as Ciel looked ahead down the road. "Next stop, Italica."

 **PART 3**

Pina, Bozes, Hamilton and Norma found themselves in a tight spot. They had just survived an encounter with what this man, Harpuria called a "Mutos Reploid." at least that is the only words they could make out. The green armored Knight continued to talk, and the tone of his voice suggested he wasn't in a good mood.

"Your silence is trying my patience." he said to the four. He stepped toward them, drawing from his back what looked like an ordinary handle, like the hilt of a sword without the blade but when he pressed something on the side of the handle, a long pinkish red blade of energy extended out in a triangular shape, surprising the four of them. He raised the sword and the tip of the energy blade was a few inches from Hamilton. "Aztec Falcon is dead again and his patrol is gone, and the four of you have killed Panter Flauclaws, self defense be damned, I do not care if you are humans if you are aiding the Maverick criminals known as the Resistance you will be considered traitors to Neo Arcadia! Now where are the resistance!?"

Hamilton's eyes widen, she could feel the heat of the blade on her face. How could such a weapon even exist? With just a flick of his wrist, this man could easily slice her head off.

Pina's eyes narrowed, and she stepped forward drawing his own sword. "Get away from her!" Harpuria turned his attention to Pina, hearing her speak but not understanding the language, Harpuria was beginning to suspect they couldn't understand him. "If you want to threaten anyone then threaten me. But I don't take threats easy." She raised her sword and aimed it at Harpuria, but Harpuria said nothing as Pina continued. "You stand before Pina Co Lada, Fifth princess of the Empire, stand down now or I will kill you."

There was a sudden silence, a moment before the golems had aimed their weapons at Pina the moment she aimed hers at their master. but they lowered them, blinking.

"She was threatening him right? Hard to tell."

"Yeah, but sounded like she was giving her name...Pina...Co Lada?"

There was a snerk, one golem tried to muffle his laughter, a snicker here and suddenly the entire group started bursting out in laughter, their eyes blinking in time to the laughing, catching everyone by surprise.

"Huh?!" Pina stared, eyebrow twitching as she lowered her sword, Harpuria lowering his magic blade at the same time.

"PINA CO LADA! OH MY GOD HER NAME IS PINA CO LADA REALLY?" said one of the golems, laughing his ass off on the floor.

"WHO IN THEIR RIGHT MINDS NAMES THEIR DAUGHTER AFTER AN ALCOHOLIC BEVERAGE?!" another screamed in laughter.

"A FAMILY OF DRUNKS THATS WHO!" said a third. "WHAT'S HER FATHER'S NAME? GIN A. TONIC? AH HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What in the world?" said Bozes, staring in shock.

"I think they're laughing at you princess." said Norma.

Hamilton, finding some courage through anger at this display of disrespect, had suddenly got one of the golem's in a headlock, trying to strangle it. the golem flailed comically while it was still laughing, the others just staring.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT HER MAJESTY LIKE THAT?! JUST BECAUSE I CAN'T UNDERSTAND YOU DOESN'T MEAN I CAN'T TELL WHEN YOUR INSULTING SOMEONE YOU HUNK OF JUNK!"

Harpuria was honestly dumbfounded by all of this, the best he could do was a quiet face palm. "I'm surrounded by idiots."

"Hamilton! What are you doing?!" said Pina!  
"Defending your honor!" said Hamilton. "No way will I sit by and let these...things insult you."

Another golem ran up, saluting Harpuria. "Sir! We found a strange structure a few blocks away from here!"

'They found the gate.' Pina thought.

"Show me." said Harpuria. The golem nodded and turned heading down the road. Harpuria looked to the four humans, and motioned them to follow, follow they did, going down the few blocks and coming out in front of the gate. Harpuria looked at it for a moment, the structure was old, made of stone and marble, and looked out of place among the ruins of this city. "How did we miss this?" He looked at the large entrance, and walked toward it.

"Sir it could be dangerous!" said one of the golems.

"You just stay there, and keep an eye on those humans. If they try anything, shoot them, preferably in the knees."

"Sir!" the Golem saluted, and Pina and company found themselves at a lot of gun points.

"Now what?" Norma asked.

"Now we behave." said Pina.

Harpuria looked back at Pina, she seemed to be someone of importance, the way the small one was quick to defend her, he turned back and stepped through the gateway, entering the darkness and walking, for what seemed like forever, he soon saw light at the other end, shielding his eyes as he stepped through, finding himself on a grassy hill overlooking a green field.

"What in the world?" Harpuria stared in disbelief. He rubbed his eyes, making sure he wasn't seeing things. He looked behind him, the building was standing there, or was it the other end? The gears clicked into place as he walked down the hill a bit, crouching down and noticing the tracks, a few days old, but still noticeable.

"So this is where you disappeared to." Harpuria said to himself. "You went through this building and ended up, where, another part of the world? Another world all together?" Harpuria stood and looked out, he turned around and headed back through, emerging on his side after another couple of minutes of walking, He walked past the group, motioning with his hands. "Take them with us! We are returning to Neo Arcadia."

"Yes sir." said the golems, they made a motion to Pina and her group to follow, with no other choice they did so as they headed through the streets.

"And send word to Senator Luhra!" said Harpuria. "I need the best language reploid the Foreign affairs department has."

"He seems upset." said Norma as they walked through the city.

"Sounds like it." said Hamilton. "I wish I could understand him though."  
"I bet the feeling is mutual." said Pina. "he seems aggravated just on that fact alone."

She looked at Harpuria as they continued to walk, where was he taking them? Neo Arcadia? He did say that, but what it is?

"What do you think 'Neo Arcadia' is?" Pina asked.

"Neo Arcadia?" Bozes thought for a moment. "Sounds like a city, maybe?"

"He mentioned it when he spoke with one of his golems." said Pina. "It sounds like that is where we are going."

"If it's a populated city." said Hamilton. "Maybe we can learn more about this world."

"I'd settle for learning the language." said Bozes.

Harpuria stopped walking, and the group stared at what looked like a large Iron Carriage.

"What is that?" said Norma.

"Looks like an Iron Carriage." said Pina. "Hamilton and I saw a smaller one near the gate. there's a device that runs on magic we believe that lets it move on its own."

"A carriage the moves using magic?" said Norma. "That would make traveling easy." They watched the side door open on its own with a ramp extending. Harpuria looked to the four.

"Get on." he said. "Master X will want to speak with you once we've arrived."


	11. Neo Arcadia

**PART 1**

It seemed like they were traveling forever, sitting in the back of the carriage, Harpuria was up front and the carriage was being driven by one of the golems. Pina looked out the clear window, watching the scenery go by, an endless wasteland with few signs of life, a cactus here and there, a mountain in the distance, remains of small buildings or broken roads that may have lead somewhere in the past. If the entire world was like this, what could have happened to cause such a sight? Her eyes fixed on Harpuria, who merely looked backed behind him at her.

Hamilton looked nervous, keeping her head down. "What do you think will happen to us? I mean we did destroy some of their golems."

"I don't think they will do anything serious to us." said Pina. "I think Harpuria seems to understand we did it in self defense, despite the language barrier."

"He seems very angry though." said Bozes. "I get the feeling we might have interfered with something."

Pina thought for a moment. "The tracks we found on Alnus hill, perhaps Harpuria was hunting someone down who escaped into our world."

"You mean like fugitives?" asked Norma. Pina nodded.

Hamilton looked out the window at that moment, and her eyes went wide. "Princess look!"

Pina and the others stared out the window, seeing the massive structure before them, a gigantic dome, it's size nearly impossible to judge, loomed before them. They all stared in disbelief at the massive structure as the carriage made their way toward what looked like an entry point.

"Is that...Neo Arcadia?" said Bozes. "It's huge."

"It looks like a dome." said Hamilton. "Is the city inside."

"If it is, then it must be massive." said Pina. "Perhaps twice, no, 4 times as big as Sadera."

"That city we were just in suddenly seems so small compared to this place." said Hamilton. "that such a thing can be built is mind boggling." They would pass through a gateway after a quick inspection, and go down a long tunnel lit up by unusual lanterns, Pina stayed quiet, thoughts running through her head. 'If these people can build such marvels, and still effortlessly produce an army of golems, what would have happened to us if they decided to come through the gate and invade? We would probably lose in attrition alone because they can field such large numbers." she looked ahead as they came out of the tunnel, her eyes widen at the sight they saw. Riding down a paved road, a massive city can be seen in the distance, with a tall tower at the center that can easily be seen, no doubt, from anywhere within the dome, as for the dome itself, when Pina looked up, all she could see was a clear blue sky and clouds, and what looked like the sun.

"Is that the sky?" said Norma. "You can still see the sky inside this dome?" He looked around. "But from the outside it looked solid, you couldn't see through."

"A fake sky?" said Bozes.

"More of their incredible magic." said Pina. "in the empire we don't even consider magic to be very useful, and yet here they have done things with it that are beyond my imagination."

They drove through what appeared to be a residential area as they continue to make their toward the city of this incredible city, heading down the roads Pina can see people, wearing brilliant if simple clothing that also looked to be armored in places, mostly in the feet and chest, and some had strange white caps over their ears. They looked up, waving to the transport and speaking out in the same language that Harpuria and the golems spoke, they seem to be greeting Harpuria.

"There are a lot of people here." said Hamilton. "that could explain why the city is so big."

"If it's the only viable place to live in this world." said Bozes. "It would have to be massive for everyone to live in it."  
"They seem happy to see Harpuria." said Norma. "He's probably popular with the people."

Pina looked ahead at Harpuria, she looked surprised to see he was actually smiling, when up until now he's been doing nothing but frown and glare. He returned the waves, saying a greeting to the people as they road by.

"So he does have other emotions." Pina said smiling. Passing through this residential area they were fast approaching the central part of the city, here there were shops and possibly government offices, the golems patrolled the streets, acting as a police force to keep peace. Children can be seen playing along the walkways, people talking and coming in and out of buildings which seem to touch the domed sky almost. More Iron Carriages of various sizes and styles drove past them. At one point they had to stop suddenly, nearly throwing everyone through the front window as the Golem hit the center of the wheel, causing a loud blaring sound to echo as he seemed to be throwing insults at a driver who nearly cut them off, while making potentially rude gestures with his hands.

"WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING!"  
"FUCK YOU ONE EYE!"

"UP YOURS MEATBAG!"  
"SCREW YOU RIPOFF!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU!"

"FUCK YOU AND THE MUTOS YOU RODE IN ON!"

"ENOUGH!" said Harpuria, irritated by the arguing. The golem went quiet and slump down in his seat.

"Sorry Master Harpuria." it said nervously. The driver of the other car was laughing as it rode off, confident in his victory.

Harpuria sighed and shook his head. "Since when did Pantheon develop road rage?"

"That...didn't sound pleasant." Hamilton said as she righted herself up.

"We were nearly in an accident." said Norma. "I think the driver has every right to be angry."

"That was certainly some...colorful language." said Bozes. "And why do you suppose he was holding up one of his fingers?"

Pina couldn't help but laugh. These golems despite their faceless appearances seemed to behave very much like a human. Harpuria looked back, hearing Pina laugh and raising an eyebrow at her.

It was slowly becoming apparent where they were headed as the central towers was getting closer and closer, Pina looked out at it, amazed by its height as they were now driving through what was no doubt the main government area of the city. A lot of the people there were dressed much more formal and seriously, speaking with one another no doubt over various political topics, security was much tighter here as there were greater patrols by the golems. The golem driver parked in a spot and they all got out, the four knights staring in amazement. From the civilian path another path lead to the entrance of the tower building, flanked on either side by a row of small trees, and grass and flowerbeds gave the front of the building a friendly and inviting atmosphere, not unlike the front garden of noble's estate.

Hamilton looked up, trying to see the top of the tower but she couldn't. Pina however were noticing the stares directed at them by people walking in the street.

"What strange looking garments."

"Are they wearing armor? Looks old fashion."

"Look at those swords they are carrying."

"Princess..." Hamilton said. "People are staring at us."

"Well I suppose we do stand out." said Pina. "Would we not be the one's staring if someone were walking the streets of the capital dressed as they are here?"

Harpuria motioned them to follow him as he entered the tower, the four did so, going inside and entering what seemed to be a receiving hall. People were walking about, some standing in line at one area, waiting to speak with people behind a desk, there were hallways that headed off to other parts of the tower. Harpuria lead them over to what appeared to be a main receiving area, speaking with the girl behind the desk.

"Where is Senator Luhra?" Harpuria asked.

"She is in her chambers Master Harpuria." Said the girl, a pretty young woman with pink hair. She had those white ear caps over her ears with some kind of visor across her eyes, hiding and wore a black body suit over a white dress and what looked like armored high heels. She was tapping away on something and was looking at a flat black plate, Pina noticed there were words and symbols on the plate, and when the girl tapped on the thing in front of her, it made more words appear. "Would you like me to contact her?"

"Yes." said Harpuria. "She was suppose to meet us here. We also need a translator, these four do not speak our language."

"I understand." said the receptionist. "We'll need a handwriting sample, and a copy of their alphabet in order to create proper translation software for our diplomatic reploids to use."

Harpuria nodded, turning to the group and making a motion as if writing something.

Pina blinked for a moment, then seemed to understand. "Everyone give him the notes we were writing down."

"Huh? Why" said Bozes.

"I think they want to figure out our language." They fumbled through their packs, taking out the papers they had on them and handing them to Harpuria. He leafed through all their notes, admiring their thoroughness.

'Did they come here as a recon unit?' Harpuria thought, looking at the notes and back at the four of them. He'd show the notes to the receptionist who did a quick glance through them.

"Hmm, I count at least 20 different individual characters among these notes." she said. "It's a good start despite the fact we don't know how many characters their alphabet has."

"Is it enough to translate?" Harpuria asked.

"The English alphabet has 26 letters in its alphabet." said the receptionist. "I'm pretty sure we can make a decent enough translation for communications."

Harpuria nodded, taking the notes back. "The sooner we get this language translated, the sooner we can get answers."

"Another thing Master Harpuria, Senator Luhra is on her way, she'll meet you here in a few minutes."

"Thank you." said Harpuria. "contact Herculious Anchus, there is a building in the old city where the resistance had been hiding out. Tell him to take a squadron of Pantheon, enter the building and explore the other side of it extensively."

"Other side sir?" said the receptionist.

"It's hard to explain." said Harpuria. "Just tell him to explore what he finds and to return within a week." He'd turn and motion the four over to some chair walking over and sitting down, the four following and sitting down as well.

"Now what?" said Bozes.

"I think we're waiting for someone." said Pina. "Thats what I can tell from the conversation. Someone named 'Luhra' he or she sounds important."

Pina bit her thumbnail, one incredible thing after another in this world, and yet these people seemed content to live in this one city. They didn't even know about the gate until now. 'What is going on in this world?' Pina thought. 'why is there just this one city and nothing else?'

 **PART 2**

"Sage Harpuria, what an honor." Harpuria stood as a woman in her 60's approached, she wore some sort of form fitting light blue body suit that appeared to be armored, with a beautiful white dress over it belted at the waist, the skirt coming past her knees and what appeared to be plated heels with a blue trim, and long white gloves. She had silver hair and icy blue eyes and had a motherly air about her, mixed with a stern, serious expression. Harpuria bowed respectfully to this woman.

"Senator Luhra, thank you for meeting with me."

"Well who am I to turn away a request by leader of the Rekku Gundan." said Luhra. She looked past Harpuria at Pina and her group. "and who are these people?"

"We don't know." said Harpuria, handing the notes to Luhra. She took out a pair of glasses, slipping them on and looking them over. "They do not speak our language, so communication has been nonexistent."

"I see." said Luhra. She looked through each page carefully, looking for common words where she can.

"We plan to get it translated as soon as possible." said Harpuria.

"No need." said Luhra. She motioned to Pina to stand and handed her the notes. She motioned Pina to read the notes. "You forget I have a good ear for languages."

"But this is a language that has no English basis." said Harpuria.

"Then we make a basis." said Luhra as she turned to walk down a hall, motioning them all to follow.

"Pina?" Bozes looked at the princess, who merely followed after Luhra and Harpuria, while reading her notes to the woman. They walked down the hall, and kept reading, sometimes Luhra would motion her to repeat a word over and over. They were standing in front of a pair of doors, Pina continuing to read her notes as Luhra listened. The doors slid open on their own, and Luhra and Harpuria stepped into the small room, the back wall was made of glass, showing the back of a wall.

They motioned the others to follow, which they did.

"What is this? A closet?" said Hamilton, she looked over at one wall seeing a bunch of buttons, Luhra would push one and the doors slid close. suddenly the room shuddered.

"What in the world!" Norma staggered from the shudder and Bozes looked around scared. Hamilton looked out the window, and stared. "Hey I think this room is moving, look at that wall." They all looked out the back window wall at the moving wall beyond.

"It is moving." said Pina. "Are we going up?" A few seconds later the back wall vanished, and what they got was breathtaking, a view of Neo Arcadia as far as they can see as the ascended the central tower.

"Oh my!" said Bozes, staring out as the room rose up. "Look at that view."

"They act like they never rode an elevator before." said Luhra, watching the four of them staring out at the city.

"I don't think they've ever seen a car before, or a reploid." said Harpuria. "I don't think they are from here."

"What makes you say that?" Luhra asked.

Harpuria stay quiet for a moment, trying to find the right words. "There is a building in the city where the resistance was, like a large, gateway. When I entered it, I found myself on hill overlooking a vast green field."

Luhra smiled. "Oh really?"

"I know what I saw." said Harpuria. "I think these people came through that building and found themselves in the city. But more importantly. I have a good feeling that the Resistance did the same thing."

"Well that explains why we can't find them." said Luhra. "So they escaped to another world is that it?"

"I saw tire tracks belonging to transports." said Harpuria. "They are somewhere on the other side, I've sent word to Herculious Anchus to investigate."

"Is that wise Harpuria? You've lost two Mutos in your division already. Have one of the other Guardians send their forces in. In fact Phantom should be handling this."

"Phantom is on another assignment." said Harpuria.

"Ah yes, the increase in unusual maverick activity in the outskirts." said Luhra. "You shouldn't worry yourself about that. Just more mavericks that need to be eliminated."

She turned to Pina, tapping her on her shoulder. Pina turned, pulled away from the incredible sight of seeing Neo Arcadia so high up as Luhra motioned her to continue reading the notes. Pina nodded and began to read again as the closet stopped and the door opened and they all walked out into a new hallway, heading down past a series of doors, until they came to a particular one which she entered, Harpuria and the others following in as the door closed behind them.

"These must be her chambers." said Bozes. There were shelves which contained many books, a lot of them looked old. There were other items, relics of some value and a few plants in the windows, Luhra walked over to a small table, procuring a decanter and pouring the contents into a glass and took a sip. Probably some type of Alcohol. She'd hold her hand up, signaling Pina to stop talking. Luhra turned to Pina, and pointed to herself. "Luhra, Senator for Neo Arcadia, Foreign affairs." Pina was amazed, this woman, Luhra just spoke using the imperial dialect, just from listening to her reading the notes she and the others took of their surroundings in that city.

She'd point to Harpuria. "Sage Harpuria, Guardian of Neo Arcadia, Rekku Gundan." Harpuria would give a slight nod of his head.

"I am Pina Co Lada, fifth princess of the Empire, and leader of the Rose Order of Knights." Pina said, grateful to be able to speak to someone.

Luhra raised an eyebrow at Pina's name.

"She already got mocked by the Pantheons." Harpuria said.

"I'm not surprised." said Luhra.

Pina looked to her friends. "These people here are Bozes co Palesti, Hamilton Uno Ror, and Norma Co Igloo."

Luhra looked to each of them. "Bozes, Hamilton and Norma, easy to understand." she said. "Princess, could you provide full alphabet?" Luhra still had a little trouble, and so had to include hand motions with her words. At the same time she took something from her desk, a flat board with a black Glass, tapping away at the bottom of it before showing it to Pina. Pina blinked, looking at the black glass, there were characters on it when their wasn't before. There were 26 single letter characters on the screen.

"Alphabet?" Pina asked, pointing at the characters. Luhra nodded.

Pina, understanding, set the board down and taking out paper and her quill pen she began to write out the letters of her language's alphabet and handed them to Luhra.

"Thank you your majesty." said Luhra. She handed the page to Harpuria. "Harpuria be a darling and deliver this to the technicians and have them start on the translation."

They all looked at Harpuria who just stared.

"Now please." Luhra said.

"Er, yes of course." said Harpuria, taking the page and with a respectful bow, made his way out of Luhra's chambers.

Bozes giggled at this, and Luhra looked to the group.

"Well he is reploid, must respect humans." Luhra said, her speaking still a little broken sounding.

Pina blinked. "Rep...loid...?" did she mean the golems? Harpuria was one of them?

"I guess no reploid where you live." Luhra said. "What you think they are?"

"Golems, animated by magic." said Pina. "Is this not a city of mages for such constructs to exist."

Luhra raised an eyebrow, did the girl just say magic? Luhra laughed. "No magic, science."

"Science?" So it wasn't magic? This made Pina curious. If magic didn't power these golems, these 'reploids' how exactly did they work?

"Have many questions." said Luhra. "Best wait till speak better. Until then relax, must be exhausted."

Almost as if to confirm this point, Hamilton yawned suddenly, and Bozes followed suit. Pina suddenly yawned as well, they rode for so long and rested only for short periods they had been running on fumes it felt like. Luhra sat down in her chair by the desk, as one by one the four of them collapsed to the ground, tired and sore and quietly drifted off to sleep.

"If Harpuria wanted them to meet Master X." Luhra said to herself. "it will have to wait."

"Kill them all."

"Shut up."

"You know you want to."

"I said shut up!"

"Admit it X, you enjoyed it, one year ago, having those one eyed copies of yours kill all of those 'mavericks' just to save a few Zenny on the electric bill."

"Get out of my head!" X was in his office within Area X of the Central tower, slumped over his desk and gripping his head in pain, his eyes flared a brighter red then ever as the voice whispered in his mind, taunting him. the voice chuckled.

"You say you want to eliminate Mavericks and bring peace to the humans? Don't make me laugh. If any you're just as bad, worse even. Do they even know?"  
"Shut up!"

"How would they react if they did?"  
"SHUT UP!"

"I wonder, what would the people you care so much about say if they knew the truth?"  
From the side of X's chair, a head leaned in, bald with a prominent chin and cruel blue eyes with scars running down them, a large almost slasher smile like grin spread across the face, a round jewel with 3 points set on the sides in a Y formation on its head. "That their great and mighty leader is infected with the Mav-"  
"SHUT UP!" X stood, pushing his seat back and grabbing an object from his desk, a round globe like paper weight as he turned and threw it at the voice, sending the globe crashing through the window which gave him a view of the city and fell down to the ground below. The door opened and Anita ran in, hearing the crash as she ran over to X who collapsed to his knees holding his head in pain.

"MASTER X!" she knelt down grabbing him. "Master X are you alright?"  
"Vaccine..." said X. "Get the vaccine. He's in my head Anita! Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP!"

Quickly Anita got up, running to the cabinent where they kept the vaccine shots, grabbing one and running back to X injecting it into his systems. He shudder, and the burning glow of his eyes died down till they were normal again. He trembled sitting there. "It's getting worse, has been since the purge."

"Your just under a lot of stress, nothing more." said Anita, helping X to his feet. "Incidentally, we have some unusual visitors."

"Visitors?" said X. "I wasn't aware of any visitors."

"well you were probably too busy having a hissy fit up here, on top of that Senator Luhra is currently with them." Anita would hand X a data pad as he sat down, looking at the images on it showing a Red head, two blondes and a brunette in strange armor. X raised an eyebrow at the unusual clothing. "Who are they?"

"The redhead is one Pina Co Lada, leader of the Rose Order of Knights and fifth princess of the 'Empire'. The other three are members of her Order."

X was holding back a smile. "Pina Co Lada? Seriously?"

"Don't even think about laughing." said Anita. "It'd be like her laughing at you for being called 'X'"

"And where did this princess and her Knights come from?" X asked.

Anita smiled. "From a building in the ruins of the city used by the resistance, that leads to another location, probably another world, according to Harpuria's report."

X looked up. "The resistance's city? You mean?"

Anita nodded. "We know how they disappeared."

X looked at the data pad, at the image of Pina Co Lada and her Knights. "Do we know why they are here?"  
"Not yet, they do not speak our language, Luhra is working on getting things translated, however they had extensive notes on them, this 'Empire' may have sent them as scouts."

"A princess doing scouting and recon?" X chuckled. "Her parents must not care for her that much."

"That or she has something to prove." said Anita. "We could possibly use that to our advantage."

X sat back, feeling comfortable for the first time in days. "Where is Harpuria now?"

"Getting the Princess's language translated, Luhra's orders." said Anita.

"We need to send scouts through that portal." said X.

"Already been done." said Anita. "Herculious Anchus has been dispatched with a patrol to explore the other side and to report back in one week's time."

"Excellent." X smiled. "The resistance fled to this place where Pina and her group came from, we can use their ignorance to our advantage in finding them."

"An alliance?" Anita asked?  
"Why not?" said X. "It would be mutually beneficial for both sides, and this world could help us with our own energy problems." He smiled again. "I will speak to the princess once her language has been translated, there is no doubt much she wishes to know, and I in return."

 **PART 3**

The Resistance caravan was camped for the night, and food was being prepared and handed out to the coda refugees that were traveling with them.

"So, you used your magic ON The beam saber to supercharge it?" Ciel asked as she forked some rice into her mouth.

"It was Zero's idea actually." said Yuno, eating her own meal as she sat with Ciel, Tuka and Leilei. "Since the blade is made of Energy, he figured we use our magic to boost the power output, and his beam saber was able to at least scratch the Dragon so."

"Push the energy output beyond normal levels and he was able to slice the arm off." said Ciel. "I'll say this much for him, he knows how to think on his feet. Not only that, but his quick thinking may have helped with my research, now I know that Magic can be used as an energy source for our weapons and equipment, since you and Myuute were able to power up Zero's Beam Saber."

"Magic Sword." said Leilei. "An old technique from when Mages had once fought on the battlefield. Enchant a weapon with a particular spell, and the weapon will strike with that magic."

"So enchant a sword with sleep magic." said Tuka. "And when you cut a person they will be affected by the spell right?"

Leilei shook her head. "Only good with offensive spells, the intent is to enhance the weapon's power beyond what it can normally do."

"That may be true for steel weapons." said Ciel. "But we use energy weapons, with the right modifications the bullets of our buster guns can be nonlethal, and infused with the aforementioned Sleep magic, we have a potent tranquilizer. But there is still the matter of being able to generate magic through technological means in order to contain it."

"I can help you if you want." said Yuno. "I'm really interested in your research and in your own form of magic in general."

"I...I'll try to help as well." said Tuka.

"I will offer assistance when I can." said Leilei. "I'm sure Master will as well."

"Thank you." said Ciel. "This means a lot to me, to all of us."

"You saved us from the Flame Dragon." said Yuno. "It's the least we can do for what you've done."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" said Ciel excitedly. "let's get to work!"

"So your Zero huh?" Zero turned his head, watching as Sage Calto approached him. The elderly mage stood by the red reploid, who was leaning against a tree staring up at the night sky. "Ciel spoke highly of you, in fact we've heard nothing but good things about you."

"You have huh?" said Zero. "Don't take what they say about me as gospel."

"Why? Because you can't remember who you are?" Calto asked. "Ciel told us about your amnesia as well. Memories aren't everything Zero. Your mind may have forgotten, but it's clear that your body remembers. And you proved to everyone on that day that you are indeed the legendary hero Ciel says you are when you sliced off the Flame Dragon's arm and sent it running."

"Body remembers huh?" said Zero, he looked ahead. "Seems all I remember is how to fight."

"Then fight." said Calto. "fight for Ciel, and your friends, for those two elves who no longer have a home, fight for the people you protect!" He'd pat Zero on the shoulder, and grinned. "Your a lucky guy, having so many cute girls caring about you. Ah to be young."

Zero rolled his eyes. "If you want to reminisce about the past go talk to Andrew, I'm sure you have a lot in common." He pushed himself off and walked back to the camp.

Calto stood there, watching Zero walk off. "He may not remember, but even I can tell he's haunted by the past." He leaned on his staff. "So what happened to you in the past to make you like this?"

"He's arrived, they all have." Pink colored lips curled into a smile, as the girl licked her lips, down on a knee in prayer. "I can feel it. Things will start to get interesting now, I wonder what he will do going forward? " She rose to her feet, picking up the large axe next to her. "I think it's time I paid them a visit and made my presence known. It's only fair right? That I greet Emroy's chosen hero." She giggled as she started to walk. "I only hope he remembers the little pep talk I gave him, it was the least I could do."

 **INDEX**

 **TO BE FAIR, THE LANGUAGE BARRIER THAT WAS A PART OF THE ORIGINAL MANGA ALWAYS SEEMED LIKE IT WASN'T NEEDED, WHILE IT ADDED SOME TENSION (LACK OF COMMUNICATION), IT JUST SEEMED USELESS. SO IT MAKES SENSE THE LANGUAGE BARRIER WOULD BECOME A MOOT POINT WHEN YOU HAVE TECHNOLOGY AT THE LEVEL IT IS IN THE MEGAMAN SERIES. REPLOIDS CAN DOWNLOAD THE LANGUAGE TO THEIR MEMORIES, AND THEN YOU HAVE SOMEONE LIKE CIEL WHO WAS GENETICLY ENHANCED AND IS HIGHLY INTELLIGENT, FIGURING IT OUT WOULD BE EASY FOR HER (ESPECIALLY WHEN PAIRED WITH THE EQUALLY CLEVER LEILEI) AND LUHRA, BEING THAT SHE IS NEO ARCADIA'S FORIEGN AFFAIRS SENATOR, WOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE OUT LANGUAGES DUE TO HER LONG TENURE IN THE POSITION. SO YEAH, I SAY **** YOU TO LANGUAGE BARRIERS WHEN YOU GOT ROBOTS WHO CAN INSTANTLY LEARN IT ^_^**


	12. X, The Legend

**I APOLOGIZE FOR THE LATE UPLOAD OF THIS CHAPTER. WED I HAD A BIRTHDAY PARTY WITH FRIENDS AND SO I HAD TO FINISH THE CHAPTER THIS MORNING. DONT WORRY YOU'LL STILL GET CHAPTER 13 TODAY AS WELL, HOPEFULLY.**

 **PART 1**

"I'm going to become a knight!" This was the declaration made by a 12 year old Pina Co Lada, after watching a play performed by an all female theatre troupe, inspired by the strength and nobility displayed by the women, even if in character, and seeing that even a woman can take up the sword and defend her country, Pina began to gather up the sons and daughters of various nobles and 'play knight' as the adults called in. She soon managed to wrangle an actual trainer in Grey Co Aldo, a distinguished hero of the Empire, and began to learn actual history and tactics, thus was born the Rose Order of Knights. The men in the order would go on to become part of the regular army, though were more than ready to answer the call of their order should the Princess find it necessary, the girls who took part remained, forming the empire's first ever all female Knight corp., officially recognized by the Emperor himself, and yet not even Pina's own father took her or her Knights seriously. Instead of riding off, protecting the people from bandits or monsters, Pina and the Rose order Found themselves as little more than a decoration, acting as honor guard during royal processions.

"Honor Guard...Honor Guard...HONOR GUARD!" Pina slammed her fist into the side of a pillar, fuming. "Thats all we ever are is HONOR GUARD! Doesn't my father know how serious I had been all these years in establishing my Knights?!"

Standing by the princess was a tall, aged but well built man who seemed to let himself go slightly in his old age. His once black hair was grey and receding, and while he was still fit, he was getting pudgy. He wore black armor over black bodysuit and a mantle over the armor, a look of concern in his eyes. "Princess, no one is denying the effort you put in these last ten years establishing the Rose Order of Knights, even your father is impressed by your accomplishments."

"Then why doesn't he take us seriously?!" Pina asked.

"Because your his daughter." said Grey. "Do you honestly think he'd send his only daughter out onto the field of battle?"

"You make it sound like he actually cares." said Pina.

"He does, in his own way." said Grey. "Give it time Pina, an opportunity will present itself."

And it did. 2 years later rumors began circulating that an Elder Dragon had been seen attacking settlements on the boarders, and on top of that, a gate had appeared at the holy site of Alnus Hill.

"This is it." Pina had said as she was making her way to the throne room that day. "This is the opportunity we needed."

Grey looked like the rest of his hair was going to fall out as he walked after the princess. "You seriously plan to go after an Elder Dragon your highness? That's suicide!"  
"No of course not." said Pina. "But father isn't doing anything to investigate the rumors so I'll do it myself, that and go through the gate."

Grey stopped. "Through the gate? Is that even wise?"

"If the Empire won't do it, then the Rose Order will." said Pina. "Even if I have to lead the expedition myself."

And here she was now, her eyes slowly opening as she started to wake up in the chambers of a woman named Luhra, a senator for a government called Neo Arcadia that exists on the other side of the gate. How long had she been asleep? It seem to take her rather suddenly as fatigue and exhaustion finally caught up to her, to all of them.

"Ah, you are finally awake." the voice was different, another person in the room, and he was speaking her language. Her eyes shot open and she suddenly found herself wide awake as she stood up, the others were slowly waking up as Pina found herself standing before a man in what appeared to be his 60's or so. No wait, he wasn't human, he had those ear caps on the side of his head, and the thin beard looked and long mustache looked artificial. He had a grey bodysuit with an armored vest, forearm armor and armored boots and over it wore a brown robe with gold trim and he leaned on a walking stick. "My name is Servo, I am a reploid in the server of the ministry of Foreign affairs under Senator Luhra, I will be your guide and translator."

"You can speak my language?" Pina said surprised.

"Oh yes, quite fluently. While you were asleep we were busy getting your language translate and added to our language database. For now I and a few reploids of importance, such as the Shittenou, the Hachishinken and Master X, are the only ones who can speak with you, the senators are currently undergoing language courses as well, being human they cannot just simply download your language like a reploid can."  
"Amazing." said Pina.

"Thank you." said Servo. "You will no doubt find a lot of things in Neo Arcadia amazing. Master X wishes for you to see our fine city and get settled in before he meets with you. We've provided a change of clothing for all of you, hopefully we have your sizes. No offense but you do kind of stick out like a sore thumb in that old antiquated armor of yours."

"Ah, thank you." said Pina.

"You must have been on quite a journey." said Servo as he stepped out to let them change. "You've been asleep all day yesterday after your meeting with the Senator."

"I guess I was determined to prove myself." said Pina.

"Well next time I suggest you think of your health. I'll be outside." he said.

20 minutes later, the four of them had gotten dressed, leaving their armor and weapons behind with a promise from Servo they will be taken care of and returned "Good as new" Pina found herself wearing a black form fitting bodysuit made from some type of armored material with a red dress down to her knees draped over it along with white gloves and a pair of plated high heels. Hamilton and Bozes wore similar gowns in Blue and White respectively while Norma had on black pants and a black armored vest over her chest and plated boots.

"This under suit is armor?" Bozes had asked as they walked down the hall. "It's surprisingly comfortable."

"Oh yes." said Servo. "It's made of a special material that absorbs and withstands impact from beam weaponry. Of course the suit alone won'' protect you in a serious fight you'll still need armor worn over it of course to maximize the protection, but in an emergency it will protect you well enough to get to safety." They rounded a corner, heading back toward the moving room. "Elevator" Servo called them.

"Now then, what would you like to know about our fair City?" Servo asked as they stepped into the elevator and started heading down.

"Everything." said Pina. "And why is your world the way it is? When we arrived we were in a ruined city surrounded by a wasteland."

"The scars of war I'm afraid." said Servo. "What you see within the Eden dome is all that remains of human and reploid kind."  
Pina and the others went silent. All that remained?"  
"Are you telling me your entire world's population is within this one city?" Norma asked.

Servo nodded. "Neo Arcadia is a grand city, it has to be you know."

"What kind of war reduces the population that much that you only need one city?" Bozes asked.

"The Elf Wars." said Servo. "the most devastating war in history."

"Elf wars?" Pina asked. "There were elves living on this world?"

Servo laughed. "Only in fairy tales. No when I say elves I refer to 'Cyber Elves' sentient AI programs designed to interact with reploids and increase their power. However humans cannot see them so they are largely unknown to the general public these days. 100 years ago Master X used the power of Cyber Elves to purge was is known as the Maverick Virus from the world and bring an end to a conflict known as the Maverick wars once and for all and usher in peace between humans and reploids."

"100 years ago?" said Pina. Servo nodded.

"But then suddenly and without warning, reploids started going maverick once more and began fighting among each other, causing untold destruction like never before as the violence grew more and more." The elevator dinged and they stepped out onto the ground floor, heading for the lobby. "In 4 short years, 90% of all reploids and 60% of all humans were wiped out. That was the Elf Wars. It was soon discovered that the very Cyber Elves used to purge the Maverick Virus in the first place, were now causing reploids to go maverick."  
The four of them looked horrified. So much death in such a short time, and caused by something that had saved the world before?

"Thats horrible." said Bozes. "So the remaining population was relocated here?"  
Servo nodded. "The world beyond the Eden dome became inhospitable for human survival, so the remaining humans were brought to Neo Arcadia and the dome constructed. There have been plans and attempts to rebuild, but harsh environment isn't the only dangers. There are still Mavericks roaming the wastelands, and they would like nothing more than to get through the Eden dome and wipe every last human out. It would be best to keep this information to yourselves. Knowledge of the Elf Wars is restricted to government personnel in order to protect the population. It was a dark time in our past, and many would rather just forget it." They were now outside the Central tower, and Servo looked up at it. "By the way, this building here is the Central tower, the seat of Neo Arcadia's government. And way at the top is Area X, the personal chambers of Master X where he rules from." The four looked up, the tower seem to disappear into the sky. "Originally the tower was the Jacobs Installation, an orbital elevator that reached the moon itself."

Hamilton's jaw dropped. "The moon? Seriously?"

Servo nodded. "The elevator was badly damaged and eventually decommissioned. When Neo Arcadia was built it was repurposed into the Central Tower complex to house all major government facilities in and around it." Servo held out his hand. "You could say this whole central area of Neo Arcadia is the Central Tower Complex, the seat of power for the government as a whole." A car pulled up to the sidewalk, driven by one of the one eyed reploids that acted as soldiers for Neo Arcadia. Servo got into the front as the four climbed in back, the car was big enough to accommodate all of them and quite comfortable, the seats felt like leather almost.

"And these one eyed reploids?" Pina asked.

"Ah, the Pantheons." said Servo, the driver gave a nod as he put the car in gear and drove down the road. "They are mechaniloids actually."

"Mechaniloids?" Hamilton asked.

"Robots are classified in one of two categories." said Servo. "Reploids and Mechaniloids. Reploids, like myself, possessed advanced Artificial Intelligence that allow us to think and act like a human being. Mechaniloids have limited AI and act according to their intended function, like construction for example. The Pantheons were built to serve as Neo Arcadia's military force, though they do have slightly better AI then most mechaniloids so it's easy to mistake them as being reploids. There is also the fact they are modeled after Master X himself, sans the Cyclops head of course."

"The army looks like its leader?" said Norma, he smiled. "Sounds rather vain of him."

"Vanity is not the intention." said Servo. "X is a hero to the people of Neo Arcadia, and by using his own image for the Pantheon forces, he is basically telling the people that he will always be there to protect them even if he himself is not around. When they see a Pantheon, they see X."

"We give the people hope!" said the Pantheon driver.

"Before or after you make fun of people's names?" Hamilton asked.

"Hey I wasn't there for that!" said the Pantheon.

"Doesn't excuse the fact your fellow soldiers INSULTED the princess's name." said Hamilton.

"Hamilton drop it." said Pina. "There was no way to communicate until now remember?"  
Servo smiled. "Well in our defense your majesty, in our world a "Pina Colada" is the name of an alcoholic beverage."

"Oh." said Pina. "Well I guess that would make sense, different worlds, different naming conventions."

"Of course." said Servo. "Now then, we'll be touring the City for the morning showing you everything I can. While you are our guests, please understand there are some areas of the city restricted to the general public."

"We understand." said Pina. "We look forward to seeing everything you are able to show us."

And with that, the car drove on down the road.

 **PART 2**

Court was now in session.

It was about noon time when they had finished touring the city, and Servo had gotten word that Master X would be overseeing a court proceeding, so they headed back to the Central tower and proceed to the main Court facility, finding a seat in the spectators box to watch the proceedings. The main floor of the court had two pedestals, one for defense and one for Prosecution, with a third pedestal in the center of the two for witnesses to speak out. The judge's bench consisted of a long semi circle section divided into two halves, each halves had four stations each, and in between the two halves was an impressive throne, the back of which had a stylized gold X as part of its design.

The Bailiff, a reploid, stepped out and cleared it's throat. "All rise for the arrival of the Hachishinken, the eight gentle judges of Neo Arcadia." The Gallery rose in respect

"First! Left Fire Judge, Blazing Flizard" Pina and company watched as a beam of light seem to appear out of nowhere, touching down on the far left chair. He had dark skin with red/pink eyes and gold markings on his face, and wore a pure white bodysuit with gold accents, white plated boots and a white a gold trimmed Mantle over his slender body. He had a helmet on with six short curved rods coming off the forehead.

"Second, Right Fire Judge, Cubit Foxtar."

In the far right chair was the second judge, an effeminate figure who could easily pass as a female with his slender waist and noticeable hips. and wore short plated heels in place of the normal boots. The helmet had nine shoulder lengths hair like extensions curling at the tips. He gave a smile and bowed to the audience.

"What a beauty." said Norma.

Servo laughed. "I don't think your his type Mr. Igloo."

"Thats a man?" said Norma.

"Foxtar is modeled after the nine tailed fox who according to legend have been known to assume the form of a beautiful young woman to lure in men."

"A deception. Clever." said Pina.

"Well it worked on Norma." said Bozes. "Not surprised though considering your nature of always chasing our skirts."

"Third, Left Ice Judge Childre Inarabitta."

The third of the eight had a small frame like a child's body, and his face was child like as well. His helmet had three indents in the front like the bangs of a short hair cut with a spike coming off the back. He smiled and waved to the crowd, only to be smacked upside the head by Flizard.

"What was that for?" Bozes asked.

"Flizard and Inarabitta don't get along that often." said Servo. "Flizard is very serious when it comes to his duties while Inarabitta is more carefree, though it doesn't mean he shirks his duties as judge."

"Fourth, Right Ice Judge Glacier Le Cactank."

Cactank was short stout gentelmen with a balding head and a long white whip like ponytail. He had a brown mustache styled like two long angles and a short beard and a bulbous nose, He gave a nod to his fellow judges and to the members of the Gallery.

"Now there is a fair man." said Servo. "Cactank is very popular among the people, and he's been known to look the other way on minor charges, but don't expect that all the time."

"Next presenting Left Thunder Judge, Hellbat Schilt!"

The fifth of the eight was slightly taller than Flizard, and his helmet had three long blades that curved around his head and jutted out to the back. He gave a polite, almost gentlemanly bow to the gallery, before giving a disapproving look at Flizard and Inarabitta, shaking his head.

"Do any of the judges like each other?" Hamilton asked, noticing Schilt's head shake.

"They tolerate each other." said Servo.

"Presenting Right Thunder Judge, Volteel Biblio!"

The sixth judge to appear was lanky with a slim appearance, and the upper half of his face was completed covered by his helmet including his eyes, with several small knobs on the top.

"The six interrogation judges have all been presented." said the Bailiff. "now presenting vice Chief Justice Deathtanz Mantisk, and Chief Justice Tritesta Kelverian." The last two who entered were quite the sight. Vice Chief Justice Mantisk was tall, taller then Biblio with a three point crested helmet and blank white eyes and white face trimmed in gold. He had a quiet look to him and a hint of regret in his eyes. The last of the 8, the Chief Justice, was a towering mountain of a man with enough muscle rip a human being in half with a high squared helmet.

"The Eight Gentle Judges are gathered." Boomed the voice of Tritesta Kelverian. "Now presenting, our leader and Savior, Master X." The Judges took their seats as one last beam of light touched down in front of the throne, the gallery bowed in respect at the figure, all though except for Pina, Bozes, Hamilton and Norma, who starred in awe at this person, clad in white armor with blue trim over a black bodysuit with a white sleeveless coat with gold trim. Red Eyes gleamed as he stepped forward. "Citizens of Neo Arcadia, I officially call these court proceeding into order. For the next 3 hours your cases shall be heard and judged accordingly by myself, and the eight gentle judges. I promise nothing but fair and honest verdict. Everyone please be seated and we shall begin."

And so Pina and the others watched and listened as Master X and the judges listen to case after case, with Serve providing translation. Robbery, disputes between neighbors, more serious matters like murder, and something about a Mettaur tearing up a garden.

"Didn't we already settle the Mettaur problem Ms. Picney?" asked Inarabitta when it was brought up. Ms. Picney was an elderly, plump woman wearing a rather nice Sunday dress with white gloves on her hands and a large sun hat rather gaudily decorated. She looked absolutely mad. "Your honors those foul little mechaniloids continue to wreck my garden, I demand something be done about them. Have them declared Maverick and gotten rid of."

"Ms. Picney Mettaurs are considered reploids and thus they have rights." said Foxtar.

"Rights? What about my rights? As a human is it not your duty to protect me from dangerous Mavericks?"

Schilt looked like he was ready to face palm, but refrained from it. "I highly doubt mettaurs trampling through your tulips warrant them being declared Maverick Ms. Picney, and we told you before that you should have that fence fixed."

"That and you know there is construction happening nearby." said Flizard. "We even mentioned that the Mettaurs were probably using your backyard as a shortcut."

X was smiling, Ms. Picney was a regular fixture, always complaining about something or another, it was almost considered a lunch break whenever Ms. Picney came in with her latest complaint.

"Ms. Picney, I will personally speak with the foreman of the construction area about his mettaurs cutting through your yard." said X. "Will that be alright?"  
"Oh, thank you Master X." said Picney. "That will be alright indeed." She'd bow, and was escorted out. At that point Kelverian and Mantisk would stand, and X's expression suddenly became serious.

"Clear the Gallery! Bring in the prisoner!" said Kelverian. Pantheons would walk in, and began to escort the gallery watchers from the gallery seats.

"Not them." said X, pointing out Pina and the others. Pina blinked, looking over at X who was sitting back. "They can stay."

"Master X this is a sensitive matter." said Kelverian.

"They stay." said X, his eyes burned bright slightly. "Do I make myself clear Chief Justice?"

"Of course Master X." Kelverian said, bowing.

The Gallery was soon cleared, all saved for Pina, Bozes, Hamilton Norma and Servo.

"I don't get it." said Bozes. "Why is he letting us stay?"  
"I don't know." said Servo. "But if Master X wishes for you to stay, who are we to argue?" From the side came in two Pantheon warriors, dragging in a reploid bound in chains and shackles to the defendant's pedestal. He had Brown armor over and silver bodysuit and his face obscured by a visor and mask, the visor blood red. He was glaring at X.

"Despite the dangers beyond Eden Dome." said Master X. "There are humans who had left Neo Arcadia in an attempt to rebuild the world ravaged by the Maverick wars. And I am proud to say that in the past month there has been one success. A new farming settlement which could have helped with easing the burdens of this city and restoring peace, and then you and your group came along, and killed them all."

"Guilty as charged." said the reploid. "And I enjoyed every minute of it."  
"You Damn bastard!" said Cactank standing. "They were innocent humans trying to make a living! And you snuffed out their lives."

"Their fault for leaving Neo Arcadia huh?" said the reploid. "Doesn't matter though, won't be long before this whole city burns."

"If you think you can threaten the peace of Neo Arcadia you have another thing coming." said Flizard.

"Threat?" the reploid laughed. "It's not a threat, it's a promise. He's coming, and there is nothing you can do about it."

"If you are talking about Weil." said X. "He's powerless without Omega, and the Dark Elf is dead."

The reploid laughed. "Do you honestly think we'd follow a HUMAN? We wear HIS mark and we wear it proud! If you really think you killed him, you are sorely mistaken X!"

X's eyes narrowed. "The Maverick wars ended a century ago! There is no need for this!"

"The Maverick wars will NEVER end." said the reploid. "Not until you and every human is wiped out and this world belongs to the reploids!"

"I've heard enough" said X. "Take him away."

"You can silence me all you want!" the reploid screamed as he was dragged away. "BUT YOU WILL NOT STOP HIS VENGENCE! ALL HAIL-" He was silenced before he could finish. Pina gasped and Bozes covered her mouth in shock as the reploid's head was suddenly blown off, it's body slumping to the floor, The 8 judges stood in shock all turning toward Master X, who was standing there his arm out and aiming his X Buster out, smoke came from the barrel and his eyes burned red.  
"Praise him from hell." X said, lowering his X buster. He looked ahead and locked eyes on Pina. "You four, I've been wanting to speak to you for awhile, head to my chambers in Area X, I will join you shortly."

Pina, still in shock, managed to nod, turning and quickly leaving with the others. Servo stood there for a moment before leaving as well.

"Master X!" said Schilt. "That was hardly necessary."

"He was going to be executed anyways." said X. "I figured I'd save the taxpayers their money.

"Who was he talking about Master?" Cubit asked, a touch of concern in his voice.

"No one." said X. "Just a ghost who won't stay dead. Court is adjourned." And with that he teleported out, leaving the Eight Gentle Judges to try and sort out exactly what happened.

 **PART 3**

"What was that all about?" said Hamilton as they rode the Elevator up the tower, going beyond where they were before as it ascended higher. "He just killed that man...reploid, whatever, in cold blood."

"That was a Maverick." said Servo. "Despite Master X's efforts mavericks still roam the wastelands beyond the dome causing problems for those who dare venture out into the unknown. That particular individual was part of a maverick raiding party who burned down a human settlement outside the Eden Dome and killed everyone living there."

"Dear god. And he sounded PROUD of that." said Pina.

"Most Mavericks would love nothing more than to kill humans." said Servo.

"Deplorable." said Norma. "I for one am glad the bastard is dead, only wished I was the one who did it."

The elevator stopped and slid open, You could barely see the City from where they were as they made their way down the hall.

"This is the very top of the Central Tower, known as Area X." said Servo. "These are Master X's private chambers, and only a select few are allowed up here. From here X manages the day to day operations of Neo Arcadia. Lately it seems he has been making fewer public appearances, aside from court hearings and meetings with the senate. No one knows why though, X had always been a public figure in Neo Arcadia and went out of his way to meet with the people when he can."

"From what we witnessed, he must have a lot on his plate." said Pina. "What exactly is a 'Maverick' anyways?"

"Mavericks are reploids who, either of their own accord or due to a malfunction in their systems caused by a virus, attack and bring harm to humans and reploids alike, they are essentially reploid criminals. Centuries ago there was an organization known as the "Maverick Hunters' who acted as a police force for reploids. It was their job to hunt down and eliminate Mavericks."

"I see. It must have been difficult."

"The Hunters waged a long battle with the Mavericks Ms. Pina." said Servo. "Many who still remember consider the Elf wars to be the point when the Maverick conflict reached it's worse point, the death toll as I mentioned was incredible, and it was also considered the point when the Maverick conflict finally ended once and for all peace was obtained."

"But at what cost?" Bozes asked. Servo said nothing as he opened the door at the end of the hall and the four stepped into a grand office.

"May I present, the leader of Neo Arcadia and savior of humanity, Megaman X."

X was standing by the window, staring out across the distance view of the city below, his white court armor replaced by his regular blue armor and coat, Making the Pantheons resemblance to him all the more noticeable now. He turned around watching as Pina and her group got down on one knee and bowed.

"It is an honor to finally meet you Sir X." said Pina. "Though we did see each other during your court proceedings, you handled yourself well and the judgments you passed on all who came in where fair and honest."

"Please stand up no need for formalities." said X, he would casually take off the coat, setting it aside. "And please call me X."

"Of course." said Pina, standing and looking X over, compared to her father who dressed extravagantly fitting his position as emperor. X looked ordinary with his somewhat plain blue armor. If he wasn't such a well known figure, Pina suspected it would be easy to lose him in a crowd of people, she couldn't help but admire this humbleness somehow.

"I spoke with Senator Luhra this morning as well as Sage Harpuria. Seems you've had quite the day yesterday." said X. "You came through a gateway, explored the ruined city, encountered Panter Flauclaws and his patrol within the city." At this point he'd pick up something leaning against the wall, it was Pina's sword, which X held out and unsheathed. "And despite being armed with vastly outdated weapons, you managed to kill him. You must have impressed Harpuria greatly with this feat. He doesn't take kindly to losing subordinates." He returned the sword to its sheath.

Pina looked away. "I want to apologize for that."

"Don't." said X. "You were defending yourself against an unknown enemy, it happens. And do not worry about Flauclaws, he can be revived." He set the sword down on his desk. "You were exploring the city weren't you? Mind explaining that?"  
"We meant to harm or ill intent." said Pina. "When the Gate appeared the empire was at odds at what to do about it, and my father refuse to take action. So I came through personally along with my Order to investigate the other side of the Gate and determine if what is here is worth the Empire's time. There are also more serious threats back home we are investigating."

"More serious threats?" X asked.

"Rumors of an Elder Dragon active on the continent, attacking and destroying villages." said Hamilton. "The Emperor dismissed them as well due to lack of proof."

"Another detachment of my order is investigating the rumors to find proof that an Elder Dragon is attacking villages." said Pina.

"I see. and this 'order' of yours would be the "Rose Order of Knights?" correct? It's a good name." said X.

Pina smiled. "Thank you."

"So why shoulder all the responsibility?" X asked. "What drives you to risk your own life for hee people?"  
"Because no one else will." said Pina. "My father does nothing about the two threats in front of him, wasting everyone's time. If I didn't come here, we wouldn't know about Neo Arcadia or you or anyone, while worrying if at some point an army would come through the gate and lay waste to the empire. And if I didn't send out Captain Grey to investigate the Elder Dragon, the emperor would continue to dismiss it as a baseless rumor until he finds it staring him down moments before devouring him." Pina's hands trembled, and X noticed her eyes, a nice burgundy color, suddenly burn red like his own. He smiled, almost darkly. "Is that all your majesty? It sounds to me like you have a chip on your shoulder."

"A...chip?" Pina blinked, her eyes returned to normal as she suddenly started to brush her shoulders. "I don't see anything."

"It's a figure of speech." said X. "It means you have a lot of anger inside of you due to being treated unfairly, or perceiving that you have been treated unfairly. You want to protect your people, that much I can tell you are being honest with. But there are personal reasons you are doing this isn't there?"

Pina trembled, bit her lip. "My father doesn't give me the respect I or the Rose Order have earned. 10 years, ever since I was 12 I had been inspired to pick up a sword and defend my country, so I formed the Rose Order of Knights to give other girls like myself that same opportunity. We trained, we studied, we trained, we worked ourselves to the bone, forging our minds and bodies into finely honed weapons." She clenched her fist, that burning glow was returning, her other hand touched her bicep, feeling the muscle through the bodysuit she wore that she had spent years crafting, building up her strength so she can walk and run in armor without a problem, to wield weapons of all types without any effort. This body she spent 10 years forging, wasted...

'She's being influenced...' X thought watching. 'She's reacting to the presence of Cyber Elves...just like Ciel.' That caused X to grin widely, though he stopped himself when Pina continued to speak.

"And what does he do after the order has become official? Does he allow us to go out and protect the people? Have we gone into battle to prove ourselves? No! He parades us around, has us act as Honor Guard. HONOR GUARD! He wastes our talents and everything we worked for! He wastes 10 years of hard work! How is that fair? HOW?

ANSWER ME!" Everyone was staring. Hamilton looked away, she understood Pina's pain, but she had never seen her like this before. Pina trembled, tears pouring down her eyes as she fell to her knees. "I finally get a chance to prove myself, to prove the Rose Order is more than just pretty decoration! That we're are just as capable as the men are. "

"You defeated a Mutos Reploid and trashed a good number of my Pantheons." said X. "You journeyed all the way out here on your own, and without fear you stepped through that gate and came here, and you took extensive notes on what you found." X would walk over to the desk, gathering up the papers. "I read them by the way, once your language had been translated. "Golems" "Iron carriages powered by magic." Do you really have magic in your world?"  
Pina nodded, still slumped on the floor.

"Amazing." said X. "I would love to see it someday." He set the notes down and walked over to Pina, kneeling down and lifting her chin up. "Your majesty, fate brought you here for a reason, I do believe our two nations were meant to meet, and for good reason too."  
"I don't understand." said Pina. "Why do you say that?"  
"Do you remember today's court proceedings when I allowed you to view a private hearing? That reploid was a Maverick, a dangerous and violent criminal who plague the outside world making it difficult to rebuild. I had you see that because as we speak there are Mavericks in your world."

Pina's eyes widen. "What? Tell me your joking."

"I'm afraid not." said X. "A few days ago we attempted to wipe out a group of Mavericks who call themselves the 'Resistance' but they escaped and disappeared, and for awhile we did not know where they ended up. But thanks to you we now know they escaped through the gate and are now hiding out in your world, who knows what sort of damage they can do. You've seen our world, you seen what we can do."

Pina trembled. He was right. The empire wouldn't last long against such powerful weapons.

"We can help you." said X. "Together we can hunt down the resistance and put a stop to them before they can bring harm to your empire. You would be a hero Pina! A hero that the people would respect! At the end of the day it would be your Rose Order who is recognized by the empire as vanquishing the Maverick threat that has come to your world."

Pina stared, Hamilton Bozes and Norma looked to one another.

"Pina, maybe we should think about this." said Bozes.

"Think about it?" Pina turned her head to Bozes. "There are dangerous criminals loose in our world and you want to THINK about it? No there will be no thinking."  
X smiled.

"What do we do?" Pina asked.

"Would you swear loyalty to me?" X asked. "Pledge yourself and the Rose Order to Neo Arcadia? We would provide you with weapons and training, and unlike your father, I won't waste you on pointless tasks like Honor guard, you say you are a finely honed weapon forged to defend your empire. Let me turn you into a weapon capable of defending the whole world."

Pina nodded. Finally, at long last, someone who appreciates her worth. "Yes, yes I'll do that, we all will. On my honor the Rose Order of Knights will do everything we can to help you track down and eliminate the Mavericks and bring peace to both worlds. On this I swear...Master X." Pina got on her knee bowing her head in respect.

Hamilton looked worried, but none the less she followed suit along with Bozes and Hamilton.

X looked at the four of them, he smiled, a cruel and twisted smile.

'Looks like I have the upper hand Zero.' he thought to himself. 'How will you react now once I have the full might of Neo Arcadia, and the Empire coming after you?'


	13. Hymm of Emroy

**PART 1**

They had been traveling all day and night on foot since they had been dispatched by Sage Harpuria to come through the gate and investigate.

"Travel on foot, no transports." Harpuria said, speaking to a Mutos reploid of average height with black and red armor. Its head was domed shape with a l shaped bladed horn off the front of the forehead, and two longer horns off the back near the neck. He possessed four sets of arms with red elbow joints and at the end of each arm were half circular blades like cutters, his overall appearance that of a Hercules beetle.

"On foot?!" The Beatle Mutos stared at his commander. "But Master Harpuria, would it not be faster to cover more ground that way?"

"Borrow the Princess's horses if you have to, they are apparently on the other side of the Gate still." said Harpuria.

"Pantheons on Horseback? Seriously?" the beetle asked deadpan.

"We do not want to alert the resistance Herculious." said Harpuria. "They believe we do not yet know about the gate, let them continue to think that."

"But wouldn't they be on guard anyways?" Herculious asked. "They would most likely anticipate that we would find it eventually. If that princess hadn't shown up, Flauclaws would still be alive and would have found the gate during his patrol. If anything that human gave the resistance one more day to disappear into that world with her interference, intentional or not, she cannot be trusted."

"Master X will decide that once he has met with her. For now we must figure out her language and properly communicate with her, to avoid another incident like Flauclaws."

"I'll be going in blind Master Harpuria." said Herculious. "If I encounter any locals I will not be able to speak with them."

"Use hand gestures then to get your point across." said Harpuria. Herculious looked at his four arms, he didn't exactly have normal hands.

"Master why send only me? Pair me up with my brother we can get this mission done twice as fast."

"I've already lost Aztec a second time, and I've lost Flauclaws." said Harpuria. "and I'm taking a big risk sending you out. Sending both you and Kuwagust would only further weaken the Rekku Gundan."

"I...understand, Master Harpuria." said Herculious bowing.

"Good." said Harpuria. "Do not fail me Herculious. You have a week to investigate the princess's world and report back, and if you find the resistance, DO NOT engage."

"Yes sir." said Herculious.

And now here we was, walking down what appeared to be a main roadway flanked by 8 Pantheons, 4 Hunters, 3 Guardians and a Warrior.

"There is more evidence the resistance came through here at one point sir." said one of the hunters.

"They may have camped around here before continuing." said Herculious. "We'll keep moving."

"Gotta say this place is amazing." said a Guardian. "Maybe we should forget about the resistance and settle down."

"Settle down?" Herculious glared at the Pantheon. "There are dangerous criminals loose in this world. There will be no 'settling down' as long as they remain a threat."

"Yeah but. Wouldn't it be in Neo Arcadia's interest to move some of the population here as a way to protect them from Mavericks?"

"Hmm." Herculious thought on this for a moment. "It is a sound idea, and it would alleviate the energy crisis slightly. But then you have adaptation to take into account."

"Adaptation sir?"

Herculious nodded as he looked ahead. "Just from walking this road, a well worn and marked out dirt road rather than a paved highway, that this world is not as advanced as ours. That would mean that the humans of our world would have to adapt to a lower technological level."

"Well there were plans to set up farming settlements back home right?" said a Pantheon.

"Too dangerous with Mavericks roaming about. There was a success, but from I heard it's been destroyed by Mavericks, they did catch one of the Mavericks involved. According to Kuwagust he'll be dealt with in tomorrow's court trials." Herculious looked ahead. "Thats why we must do everything we can to track down the Resistance before they cause any harm to this world."

More traveling on foot as the sun rose, and a sign pointed off the beaten path, possibly to a town and so they detoured, especially since there were signs of the Resistance coming through here. When they arrived though, the village was empty.

"There is no one here sir." said a Pantheon. "It looks like the resistance were here, but they are long gone, along with the people of this village it seems."

"Spread out, see what you can find." said Herculious. The Pantheon nodded and took off.

Herculious crossed his four arms as he took note of his surroundings. The village felt very rural and out of the way with its simple structures made of wood and stone with straw thatched roofs, it was a jarring contrast to the towering metal Skyscrapers of Neo Arcadia.

"Is everything in this world like this?" He said to himself. Walking down the road and looking around. Something doesn't feel right. He crouched down, taking note of what looked like tire tracks, it's been a few days but they were still fairly clear. He stood up as a Pantheon approached.

"Sir, no sign of anyone in this village." said the Pantheon. "There appear to be belongings missing however, yet what was taken would probably be necessary for a long journey."

"So they left the village. Why?" said Herculious.

"Maybe the resistance?" said the Pantheon. "Taken as hostages?"

Herculious shook his head. "We know how the resistance thinks, they aren't like normal Mavericks they only focus on defending themselves and trying to fight of Neo Arcadia. We know that Dr. Ciel leads the resistance so she would not want to risk human lives. So what the hell happened to the people here? This was a mistake to come here without having more information."

"If we follow the largest group of tracks." said the Pantheon. "We might find the resistance."

Herculious shook his head. "From what I've seen this village was abandoned days ago. The resistance is long gone by now. Lets continue to search this area, maybe we can find a reason for the village being abandoned, and what role the resistance played."

"Yes sir, I'll gather up the others." The pantheon saluted and Herculious looked ahead.

Another all day and all night walk found Herculious and his platoon at what appeared to be the sight of a massacre.

"Good god." said a pantheon. "Was this a forest? It's destroyed, burned down."

"Fan out." said Herculious. "See what you can find!" The Pantheons nodded and headed into the ruins of the forest and the village within. Herculious walking in and looking around. He could make out charred remains of people, humans it seemed, and the wreckage of buildings. Something destroyed this place, something big.

"This was no Maverick." said Herculious.

"Sir check this out!" said a Pantheon waving Herculious over. The Beetle Mutos walked over to the Pantheon, and found himself staring at a massive 3 toed footprint.

"Are you shitting me?" said Herculious staring at the footprint.

"Looks like something big and mean showed up and BBQed the settlement." said the Pantheon. "Ten to one odds say that's why the other village is abandoned."

"They fled." said Herculious. "I'll bet you anything the resistance probably helped them. Probably extorted them for some insane fee no doubt."

The Warrior walked over, saluting. "We counted 27 bodies that we could find. There may be more buried under the rubble. By my estimate with the number of identifiable structures, this should have housed at least 100 people."

Herculious growled. "100 people dead? Not even a Maverick can pull off such a body count." He looked around, then looked up. "Whatever did this, I hope we have the firepower to kill it if we ever run into it."

"I vote we run away." said one of the Pantheon.

"Outvoted." said Herculious. "As proud members of the Rekku Gundan, it is our duty to protect humans from any and all threats!"

"Any and all Maverick threats." said one of the Hunters. "This looks like everyone got eaten by a giant animal. We're Maverick Hunters not Monster Hunters!"

"So think of it as a really big Maverick." said Herculious. "There is clearly a threat in this world other then the resistance capable of such destruction. It will be best to make note of this and it to our report."

"Yes sir."

After finishing up at the woods, Herculious and his patrol retraced their steps back to the highway while moving north, taking another day and a half to return to the highway as a result.

"3 days out here and all we have to show for it is an empty village and a burned down forest." said Herculious.

"We haven't seen any more tire tracks beyond the village." said a Pantheon. "The resistance may not have come up this way."

"So that means they must have taken the villagers a different direction during their evacuation." said Herculious. He stopped and looked ahead. "If there's another city or town along this road, and they were getting away from something big. If it was any other Mavericks they'd lure the beast and watch it burn down the place." Herculious looked agitated, the resistance continued to confound the army with their methods. Yes they were considered Mavericks and thus they were criminals, but only for rebelling against Neo Arcadia regime, that made them popular among the people who have had issues with Neo Arcadia's more extreme policies due to the Energy shortage. "Fucking freedom fighters." He said out loud, causing the patrol to look at him. "Sir?"  
"Nothing." said Herculious. "Just thinking out loud."

"Herculious come with us!" This was said by Moineau about 6 months ago.

"Come with you?" he asked, staring at Moineau. Back then she was a part of Jin'en Gundan, and was standing there wearing heavy red armor with rounded shoulder pads, a skirted waist piece and armored chest plate, and heavy boots.

"I'm Leaving Neo Arcadia." said Moineau. "I can't stand it anymore."  
"You'd be declared Maverick!" said Herculious.  
"You mean like the protesters were?" said Moineau. "I can't continue living in a lie! What Master X did was going too far! The restrictions he placed on reploids like us is bad enough but we can take it. But he wiped out a large amount of innocent civilians and said they were Mavericks! HOW can anyone justify that?"

"He hasn't done anything like that since!" said Herculious. "And don't you think he regrets his actions?"  
"And what if things continue to get worse huh?" Moineau asked. "You don't think he'll purge another batch of reploids to please the humans? I get it, we're reploids, were suppose to protect the humans, but Master X is going too far. So come with me! You and Kuwagust! A pair of Mutos on the side of the resistance will make a difference."

"I can't." said Herculious. "My loyalty is to Neo Arcadia and Harpuria! I can't abandon my duties."

"Then I guess this is goodbye." said Moineau. "Just do me a favor and don't pull your punches if we run into each other again. I'll be mad if you do."

"I won't." said Herculious, he turned around. "Use the sewer access, security is light right now. You can get out that way."  
Moineau nodded, gave Herculious one last salute and left.

"Sir you okay?" a Pantheon asked.

"Yeah." said Herculious looking down the road. "Just thinking." he shook his head. "We have four more days before we make our report, if there is a town up ahead that is populated we'll note its location and return is that understood."

The pantheons nodded with a salute as they continued down the highway. The sun was setting, and the stars were barely coming into view when they stopped suddenly, Herculious slipped into a Defensive stance as the Pantheons readied their weapons, hearing what sounded like a girl, letting out an eerie and unnerving giggle.

 **PART 2**

The moon slowly rose up into the night sky as the giggling grew closer.

"Who's there?!" said Herculious. "Show yourself!"

"You're not him." the voice said, sounding disappointed, not only that, but it was said in English.

"Huh?" Herculious blinked, trying to comprehend what he saw. A little girl, maybe 13 or so was approaching them. She had long black hair in a hime cut, with Pink eyes that reminded Herculious of the cold stares of the Hachishinken during more serious court proceedings. Her lips with a dark purple and she licked them as they stretched into a smile, the kind of smile Fafnir would have on a good day. On her head was a red ribbon with an accessory attached to it looking like a pair of cat ears. The gown she wore was Black with a red trim, with puffy shoulders and long almost elegant sleeves that flared out like bells at the end with a red trimmed frill and black gloves on her hands. She had a red bow around her neck and the bodice was black with red lacing over the shoulders and down the middle. At her waist was a skirt that was short in the front and long down the sides and back, coming down to her ankles and lined with that same red lace frill, hiding the black panties beneath with a black garter belt connecting to the black thigh high stockings she wore on her legs. The looks was complimented by Red knee high semi platform boots with a short heel, and slung across her shoulder she was carrying a black Battle axe taller than her with a large blade finely crafted with red detailing along the blade.

"Gothic Lolita?!" said a Pantheon staring at the girl. "I thought you only saw that stuff in the Akiba district of Neo Arcadia..."

Herculious relaxed his guard. It was just a local, and a child at that, but how does she know English? "What do you mean "I'm not him?" " he asked.

"Well I saw the color of your armor and thought you were him." said the girl. "Turns out to be nothing but a silly beetle."

Herculious's eyes narrow. "You're talking about Zero."

"Mmm, that's his name is it?" The girl asked. "I only saw him once when he was unconscious during a fight with a monkey."

Fight with a monkey? Hanumachine. "Are you with the resistance?"  
The girl laughed. "Who me? Oh no. I serve a far greater power." She stepped closer to the group, her skirt swaying with each step as she started to lower her Axe, despite its size she was effortlessly handling it with just one hand. Everything about this girl was screaming "Danger!" in Herculious's head. The girl's steps were picking up speed and she was bringing the Axe back.

"OPEN FIRE!" Herculious said, apologizing in the back of his head for giving the order against a human. The Pantheon Hunters did so, catching the girl by surprise as they unleashed a stream of energy shots piercing her body, sending blood flying and sending her to the floor, her axe falling out of her hand as she was riddled with hole.

"Hold your fire." said Herculious, holding one of his clawed arms out to signal to stop. The Pantheons did so, lowering their buster arms and staring at the girl.

"Did we kill her?"

"Self defense! She was coming at us."

"I'll take full responsibility." said Herculious. "For now we should continue on and-" He stopped, and a chill ran down his mechanical spine when he heard the giggling. "Are you shitting me?"

"Oh that was simply impressive. Such destructive power." The girl sat up straight, there was a gaping hole in the side of her face, and to the surprise and horror of Herculious, it was closing up, repairing itself as that smile grew wider. Slowly she got back to her feet, wounds healing along her body as she picked up her axe and calmly dusted herself off. She licked her lips, her body good as new in seconds as she held her axe out to the side. "My turn!" She laughed suddenly as she disappeared, reappearing behind a pantheon hunter and slicing it in half, Two of the three guardian lunged for her, swinging their stun batons at the girl. In one quick motion she deflected the attacks, staggering the Pantheons before bifurcating them down the middle. She spun the axe around her, making a showy display of handling the massive weapon before casually thrusting it behind her, the spear tip on the end of the handle catching the third Guardian in the eye, she'd rip the head right off and throw it at the remaining three Hunters before lunging at them, letting out another gleeful laughter as the head bounced off one of the Hunters which she'd cut the arm off of and grabbing the arm she'd swing it and smash it into the second hunter, sending it to the ground before impaling it with the spear tip end of the Axe. She then turned around, grabbing the final Hunter by the head with her small hand, and displaying almost inhuman strength, crushed the head in her hand, and let the Hunter crumple to the floor. She turned, smiling sadistically as she spun the Axe back, staring down Herculious and the remaining Warrior. "7 down, 2 to go." she said, licking her lips.

The Warrior clenched it's fist and charged for the girl. "Captain head back to the gate! I'll buy you time!"

"Don't be an idiot! She'll tear you apart!" said Herculious.

The girl laughed as she swung her axe at the warrior, who brought is heavy armored arm up and managed to tank the hit, being pushed back and surprising the girl for a moment, giving it the chance to power up its rocket fist and land a solid hit into her gut and throw her back. She recovered in mid air, back flipping as she threw her axe at the warrior. The warrior swatted the axe away and shoulder checked the girl, before grabbing her by the leg as she flew back and began to swinging her around with his armored arm, slamming her into rocks ground and what have you, making Herculious wince as the girl was then thrown to the ground.

"How's that?" said the Warrior flexing her arm.

"Not bad." said the girl, her body rose up limp as bone could be heard being popped back into place as she got up. "But I've been thrown about by much worse." She'd crack her knuckles and once again disappeared in a blink of an eye, appearing in front of the warrior and delivering a punch of her own to its gut, causing it to reel before she grabbed it's arm, and again with that inhuman strength combined with that creepy giggling, she ripped the armored arm off, and then proceeded to bash the warrior about with it. Before tossing it aside and picking up her axes in one quick motion spinning around and cutting the warrior in half. She giggled, licking her lips and turning to Herculious. "and then there was one."

Herculious lowered himself into a stance, spreading out his four arms and lowering his head slightly, legs spread to brace himself. "What the hell are you?"

"Me? I'm Rory Mercury, Apostle of the Dark God Emroy." She'd give a curtsey, her head bowing in mock respect. "On behalf of my master, I thank you for tonight."

"Oh you won't be thanking me after I'm done with you." said Herculious. "I am Herculious Anchus of Neo Arcadia, member of the Rekku Gundan under Sage Harpuria. By my authority I hereby declare you a Maverick, and I'll be sending you off to 'Emroy' real soon."

Rory laughed, it wasn't the same as that eerie giggle. The laugh was almost sadistic, like she was enjoying this. "Oh that is quite the speech. 'Maverick' you say? And who gives you the right to judge huh?" She spread her legs in a wide stance, holding her axe back and smiling. "Well you should be a lot more fun than your friends. So how about it? Will you play with me? And keep me company throughout this lovely night, my dear Herculious?"

Herculious said nothing, and charged at Rory.

 **PART 3**

Rory laughed as she swung at the charging Herculious, who kicked on the thrusters on his back, wing like blades fanning open to reveal the thruster as he brought one of his blade arms up to block, charging his arm with electricity as deflected the axe then swung at her with another electrified arm, and then attack with the third and then fourth to keep her off balance, his lightning claws clashing with Rory's axe as the sounds of metal echoed in the night. Herculious skidding back away from Rory, digging his heels into the ground as her charged his lower right arm with electricity.

"That trick is getting old." said Rory. "Don't you have anything else?"  
"Yeah!" said Herculious. There was a click sound as Herculious snapped his arm out, and it flew at her from the elbow joint, attached to a long wire as it snapped at her like a whip, and as he pulled the arm back, he snapped his second armed out, catching Rory's arm and drawing blood. He snapped his four arms back into place, and electricity began to arc between his three horns, He'd bend down firing off bolts of lightning at Rory, who started to dodge and grin.

"Oh, is that magic?" she asked with a grin. "Thats very clever!"

"I'll show you magic!" said Herculious as he charged up more lightning and send a larger bolt at Rory which began to home in on her, charging up and firing off another shot while she was busy dodging the first, he'd dash around to the side, using the two slow moving homing projectiles he launched as a cover, whipping out his claws and catching Rory, staggering her into the shots and electrocuting her. She yelped in pain, but Herculious could swear it sounded like she was enjoying it as he snapped out one of his whip arms, and with a clean hit severed Rory's right arm above the elbow.

"Aaaahhhhhh!" Rory moaned in pain and pleasure as she was thrown back, blood dripping from the stump of her arm as she shuddered. "That felt good."

"Let's see you regenerate that!" said Herculious.

Rory got up, smiling slightly before she looked at her severed arm, and with a groan what look like bloody tendrils burst from the stump stretching out and latching onto the severed arm, pulling it back and setting it in place, the wound healed seamlessly and she moved her arm up and down, side to side and back and forth, before giving Herculious a 'V' sign with it. "You were saying."

Herculious' eye twitched. "You have got to be kidding me.

"You might as well give up." said Rory. "I cannot be killed as you can very well see."

"Then I'll cut you up so much you'll spend the next 100 years regenerating." said Herculious.

"Is that a promise?" She asked. Herculious glared as he fanned out all four arms on their wires scattering them as electricity began to charge through the connecting wires and into his claws, and from the claws bursts of lightning were being fired at Rory from different directions. Rory started dodging, some coming close to her as Herculious moved his arms around to make the firing as erratic as possible.

"You can't dodge forever!" he said. "I'm going to fill you with so many volts you'll be too busy twitching to do anything else!" He snapped back his arm and sent one at Rory from behind, piercing her in the back causing her to lurch forward. She yelped in pain as he whipped his second arm into her chest, and began to send electricity into her.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scream definitely wasn't one of pleasure this time as Herculious pierced her with his remaining two arms before reeling her in.

"This is what happens when you challenge the might of Neo Arcadia!" he said, he lowered his head and Rory's eyes widen as he reeled her right onto his center horn and lifted her up. Rory coughed up blood as she was impaled all the way through, and then screamed as he sent a massive charge of electricity through her from his horns. Her body went limp and her axe fell from her hand as Herculious threw her off his spike with little effort, she rolled onto the ground gasping for air as she laid there on the ground covered in blood. Herculious walked over to her, and when she tried to sit up, he snapped his whip arm at her, knocking her back down with an electric shock. He stood over her and looked down at her. "Tell me? Are all the apostles this weak? Or do your gods just have poor taste in candidates."

Rory twitched, looking up at Herculious, the wounds were healing, but Herculious did so much damage it was taking awhile. "Don't you dare...mock Emroy."

"I think I just did." said Herculious. If he had a mouth he'd give her a sadistic grin of his own.

"So...are you still planning on cutting me up?" she asked.

"No." said Herculious. He clicked his claws together. "I think I'll just electrocute you until you are a pile of ash."

Rory's eyes narrowed, and for a brief moment, they seemed to burn red as Herculious raised his right arm. "I thought...your kind protected humans..." she said, Herculious hesitated for a second when she said this, surprised she would know something like that. And with that split second she pushed herself up, and tackled Herculious down, rolling across the ground afterwards and grabbing her axe, she stood as the last of her wounds finally healed.

She staggered for a second, but kept her footing and smiled. "Don't kill me just yet my dear Herculious. The night is still young."

Herculious got up and quickly swung his arms out, whipping it at Rory and charging it with electricity. Rory, laughed, and despite still being weak she swung the Axe and cleaved the arm right off the wire.

"AAAGGHH!" Herculious staggered back as the wire reeled back in, he growled and whipped his second arm out.

"Boring!" said Rory, slicing the arm off. "Your pattern is becoming predictable dear Herculious." Again Herculious reeled back in pain, and out of desperation he swung his last two remaining arms at her.  
"DIE YOU DAMNED MAVERICK!" he screamed.

Rory laughed, her strength coming back as she severed the last of Herculious's arm. "Maverick? You dare to call me Maverick? Why? Because I oppose 'Neo Arcadia?' What silly nonsense."

Herculious stepped back as Rory started to approach.

"So what happens if this world resists Neo Arcadia? Will you declare every man woman and child 'Maverick' and have them killed?"

"Of course not" said Herculious. "It is my duty to protect humans from danger."

"But I'm human." said Rory. "And yet you attack me. So doesn't that make YOU the Maverick?"  
"Your anything but human." said Herculious.

"Maybe." said Rory, she was standing close to him, and raised her axe. "But I was human once."

"Go to hell!" said Herculious, electricity charged between his horns as he fired one last shot at Rory.

"You first." said Rory, she dodged the attack and brought the axe down, Cutting right through Herculious. His eyes went blank as he fell to the ground, splitting in two before exploding.

Rory lowered her axe to her side. her smile vanishing as her lips turned from deep purple to light pink. She looked at the smoldering remains of Herculious Anchus, and quietly she crouched down on one knee, setting her axe down, and offering a prayer to the deceased.


	14. The road to Italica

**PART 1**

Master X sat upon his throne within the senate chambers as the 6 took their seats.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice." X said. "I know this meeting is somewhat abrupt but it is important none the less."

"Is this about the Gate?" Asked Albrecht. "I've heard about our guests, quite the interesting people to say the least."

"What's so special about it anyways?" Glint asked. "It's just another old building sitting in a pile of rubble."

"That 'old building' as you put it Glint, is how the resistance escaped from us the first time around." Chimed in Blaise, sitting back in her chair. "They must have found it sometime before the Shittenou started their first wave of attacks."

"So why didn't they use it then?" Rime asked. "They could have all just left through the Gate into the other world and we'd have never known."

"Perhaps they were skeptical." said Albrecht. "Unsure if it was safe or not. Wouldn't you?"  
"Which means we ended up forcing their hand." said Blaise. "When the Shittenou launched the all out attack on their base, they decided to throw caution to the wind."

"But what does the gate mean for US?" said Glint. "What is its value to Neo Arcadia."

"Resources." said X, everyone turned to look at him. "It is a chance for Neo Arcadia to expand and rebuild what had been lost during the Maverick Wars. Not only that, but we could potentially set up our own settlements on the other side as well, move the humans to the other world where they would be safe from the Mavericks."

"And yet there are already Mavericks on the other side." said Gaol. "As amazing as it would be to go to the world and see it, we still have the resistance to deal with. We don't even know where they are."

"That is why we will be allying ourselves with the Empire." said X. "the Princess is very eager to help in locating the resistance and removing them from her world. And since it is our duty to protect humans from Mavericks, well, who are we to argue?"

"Your manipulating her." said Albrecht. "Is that even wise? If we're just using her, we're no better than the Mavericks. She may not appreciate the deception."

"Ah but it's not a deception." said X. "As I said before, this is an opportunity to provide for all of Neo Arcadia and acquire valuable resources to help rebuild. And even if I was manipulating her. She's so blinded by her own inadequacies and her hatred of her father to even notice." he smiled slightly. "But I made her a promise that we will weed out the threat that the resistance poses to her world, I intend to keep my promise."

"What about the patrol we sent into the gate?" Glint asked. "It's been a week and they haven't reported back. How do we know the Princess's people didn't wipe them out thinking them an invader?"  
"Oh for the love of god Glint." said Blaise. "Stop thinking about war every two seconds and use your head. There is no way a society based in the medieval ages, according of course to the weapons and armor that our guests had on them, could defeat a Mutos reploid and a pantheon regiment."  
"They did." said Glint. "Remember Panter Flauclaws? The Princess herself dealt the final blow."

Blaise's eyebrow twitched and she turned her head toward Glint. "You paranoid fat ass! That was circumstances beyond anyone's control! And if any they got lucky because Flauclaws was ordered to CAPTURE THEM ALIVE. Herculious and his unit do not have such restrictions." This made everyone turn toward X.

"Tell me you did not authorize such a move." said Albrecht.

"If he gets attacked by the Empire." said X. "He will be defending himself. Such an action would not be considered the action of a Maverick. And from what I've heard about the Emperor from Pina, he could use the humiliation."

The Senators looked amongst one another, clearly not liking that.

"Senator Luhra, you will be handling all diplomatic relations between the Empire and Neo Arcadia."

"Understood Master X." Luhra said, bowing.

"However, before we begin the peace negotiations." he said, standing. "I will personally pay the Empire a visit, and make our presence known."

"Is that wise Master X?" Albrecht asked, concern in his voice. "We still know very little about the Empire."

"He's right." said Glint "4 days and not once has our guest and her knights said anything about their empire, all they ever do is ask questions about Neo Arcadia. I'm telling you they cannot be trusted."

"And that is why they are under the supervision of the Shittenou." said Master X. "If they do try anything, Harpuria and the others know what to do." He rose, the others rising as well. "Let us adjourn for now. Once I have returned from my trip, we will begin the proper negotiations, while at the same time attempting to track down the resistance." The senate bowed, and took their leave.

"This is our armor?" Pina asked with some surprise.

They were all standing in the armory, brought there by Fafnir to show them the new armor and weapons they would be using, "a gift from Master X." Fafnir had said. The overall design was similar to the original armor worn by Pina's order, but it had the streamlined, lightweight look of Neo Arcadian armor. Pina's in particular consisted of a form fitting red Armored body suit under a set of well crafted gold armor with white accents with curved pauldrons, golden gauntlets with black gloves over her arms, a gold plated skirt with white accents around the hips and gold knee high armoring with plated heels, with a mantle to complete the knightly look along with a gold crested helmet with a red jewel in the forehead, and an opening for Pina's hair, the eye area had a blue clear visor that would feed her information. Emblazoned on the chest piece was the symbol of the Rose Order of Knights, which had been provided by Pina when asked about it. She ran a hand over it, feeling the metal and the craftsmanship. In front of the armor was what looked like her sword sands the blade itself. a gold guard and handle with a red wrapping around it with a blue jewel in the center of the hilt and on the end of the sword. She picked it up, noting it felt strangely lighter, and the grip itself felt a little wider. "Is this my sword? What happened to the blade?"  
"Oh we didn't touch your sword." said Fafnir. "We just had a Beam Saber made with the handle styled after your own sword. Go ahead, the jewel in the center is the activation switch, just press it."

Pina looked at it, held it out in front and hit the jewel, there was a human as a red triangle shaped blade extended out, the length of her long sword.

"Oh wow!" said Bozes. "That's incredible."

Pina stared at the blade of the saber. It wasn't magic, but a blade of pure energy generated by the hilt itself. She moved it from side to side, hearing the blade hum as she moved it.

"You'll be training in how to use them." said Fafnir. "Shouldn't be too different from handling a real sword."

Pina held the grip and spun the saber in the air, brandishing it and spinning it around herself with a deft hand, being mindful of the energy blade knowing how dangerous it was before ending the flourish by swinging the blade out and pointing it at Fafnir's neck as she stared down the length of the blade at him, instinctively Fafnir had whipped out one of his twin buster cannons, Sodom and aimed it at Pina, it was quite the sudden stalemate. "A knight is skilled in all forms of weaponry, and as you said, handling this beam saber is no different from our regular steel bladed swords."  
Fafnir grinned. "Man you sure got guts princess aiming that saber at me. A person could get declared Maverick pulling a stunt like that. What if I ended up shooting you dead?"  
Pina smiled. "If you had Bozes would have cut you down." Fafnir blinked and moved his eyes, noticing that Bozes, Hamilton and Norma were now armed with the new Rose Order Beam sabers. Unlike Pina's these sabers were designed like the standard rose order long swords, with the large Gold curved guard over a blue wrapped grip, on the wider part of the guard was a green colored jewel that took up most of the wide part down to where it tapered and ran the length of the grip to the end. The sabers were ignited, glowing a bluish green. Fafnir grinned. "I like you guys." Fafnir lowered his gun and Pina lowered the beam saber and turned it off. Setting it back down on the table.

"And you say your old man does nothing but parade you around like a collector's item? With that spunk you should be fighting off bandits or chasing down enemy soldiers." Pina gritted her teeth, and looked away, and Fafnir smiled, only this was more relaxed as she patted her on the shoulder. "Suit up."

"Huh?" Pina blinked and looked at Fafnir.

"The Jin'en are heading out to clear out some Mavericks in an old laboratory facility outside Neo Arcadia. The lab itself has some documents the science department wants. Why not come with us?"

Pina's eyes seem to light up. "Seriously? You're not joking are you?"

"Princess don't you think we should perhaps get some training done first?" Hamilton asked. "You know to get use to these weapons?"

"She has a point." said Norma. "We'd need a few days to get use to the differences and make sure we don't accidently cut off a limb. We go off now with Sir Fafnir and we'll likely get killed by the Mavericks."

"But this is a chance to really prove of ourselves and put our training to the test in actual combat!" said Pina. "We need to take advantage of this!"

Fafnir sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Geez." he said. "it's not a big deal, there are plenty of Mavericks and rogue mechaniloids out there to scrap, no need to rush in."

Pina looked at Fafnir, eye twitching. "Not a big deal?"

"Look I get it!" said Fafnir. "Your daddy wrote off your knight order and didn't take you seriously, that's why your all here. Master X recognized your potential and you proved yourself when you took down our pantheons and killed Panter Flauclaws. So don't keep jumping at every opportunity alright? Master those weapons, and next time you can come along and bust some mavericks, deal?"

Pina nodded, calming down. Despite Fafnir's hotheadedness, he can sometimes shed a few encouraging words of wisdom.

"Good. When I get back I'll give all of you a crash course on gun training. In the meantime why not track down Harpuria, he's the blade master." He'd give a small salute and walked out of the armory.

Pina watched him leave, then looked back at their new armor and weapons. "He's right, I've become too eager to prove myself when I already did." she sighed. "What is wrong with me lately anyways?"

Hamilton sighed. "We've been trying to tell you that for the last 4 days! We traveled all the way here, got into a fight with their forces and even defeated one of their own in combat, and you still felt like it wasn't enough. Let's just relax and train with this equipment."

"If we're planning on moving the entirety of the Rose Order to Neo Arcadia to train all of them, it would be best if we knew how they handled." said Bozes. "That way we won't have to impose on the Shittenou or their officers and we can keep the training in house."

Pina nodded again, and smiled. "You are right, thank you everyone. Alright, shall we get to work on handling this new equipment?" The three nodded and after shooing Norma out of the armory, the girls began to suit up.

"You wanted to see me Master X?" Senator Rime walked in, giving a bow before putting his hands in his coat pocket.

"Yes I did." said X. He was standing by the window, as always, gazing out over the city. "Our guest, princess Pina, had an...interesting reaction to my prodding of her motives for coming here."  
Rime raised an eyebrow. "What sort of reaction."

"The kind that leads to Young girls barely ten years old going berserk and wrecking our science division and 2 platoons of Pantheons due to over exposure to Cyber Elves."

Rime's eyes widen behind his glasses. "Cyber Elves? You mean the Princess is compatible?"  
"Compatible or not, she certainly has a high level of reaction to them. I'm guessing a stray Cyber Elf within the city ruins may have briefly influenced Pina's emotions and fed off her desire to prove the worth of her order and her anger toward her father for treating the order as a decoration and supercharged her strength, allowing her to kill Panter Flauclaws. I saw traces of that influence in her eyes as she lashed at me with her feelings, the way her eyes burned just like Dr. Ciel's eyes did 1 year ago when she confronted me about the Maverick purge, and 4 years before that when your Cyber Elf experiments drove her insane temporarily."

Rime looked away. "Please Master, I'd rather not remember that day, there is an advantage to humans having the occasional memory loss you know."

"I'm sorry." said Master X. "But this is why I called you. I do believe the Princess may have the capability of Cyber Fusion, the process of merging a human with a Cyber Elf that you developed as part of the Prodigy Program. Her strong emotional reactions are proof of her influence over and by Cyber Elves."

"But the process is unstable!" said Rime. "Ciel nearly lost her mind due to emotional trauma!"  
"She was also only 9 years old at the time." said Master X. "I warned you about testing the process on children. The Princess however is in her 20's, has trained her mind and body in combat, and is eager to prove herself, and if I am right, we will have ourselves a super soldier capable of single handed destroying the resistance on her own, including Zero."

Senator Rime nodded and bowed. "I'll start going over my research then, see what went wrong during the early fusion experiments. But are you sure this is wise?"  
X nodded. "Cyber Fusion was meant to be the next step in bringing humans and reploids closer together and establishing true peace and coexistence. With the discovery of the Gate, we should once again look into it and see where it can finally take us. Leave now, I must prepare for my trip through the gate and my visit to the Empire."

"Of course Master X." Rime bowed and took his leave.

 **PART 2**

"Nice shot!" exclaimed Colbar as Faucon nailed the target dead center with his buster gun, keeping the grouping solid. After setting up camp for the night, a makeshift shooting range had been set up for the resistance to get in some target practice, using a rather well drawn portrait of the Flame Dragon as a target, along with images of Pantheons. All of Faucon's shots landed center mass of the Flame Dragon's head.

"Not bad." said Moineau, who walked over and picked up the Buster gun. Due to the unwieldy nature of her warrior arm, the hand of which was bigger than her normal hand, she had to train herself to handle a buster gun one handed, though Doigt, the team's resident mechanic and Cerveau's partner/drinking buddy, had installed a buster gun conversion module into the arm, she still preferred the hand held model as she racked the slide. "But you need to think a little more cleverly." She turned to the audience, which included Ciel, Alouette, Tuka, Yuno and Leilei all watching, Zero was sitting on a rock outcropping and some of the refugees traveling with them were also watching. "Now pay attention, this is how you drop those Pantheons with maximum pain." She twirled the Buster gun took aim and fired, all her shots hitting the Pantheon targets dead center...in the crotch. The display of accuracy made all the guys wince and cover themselves.

"Damn Moineau!" said Dande. "That's not fair."

"I'll say." said Hirondelle. "Do you have to be so sadistic?"

Moineau grinned, twirling her buster gun and sliding it into her holster ad the girls were giggling.

"Oh come on that's not funny!" said Colbar. "That's pain incarnate."

"Oh don't be such a baby." said Moineau. She turned to Zero. "Hey Zero, why not show off those legendary skills of yours?"  
Zero looked at Moineau. "I prefer melee." he said.

"You're still pretty good with a buster though." said Moineau. "As well as that Shield Boomerang."

Yuno blinked. "Shield Boomerang? What's that."

"It's a weapon Cerveau made for Zero." said Alouette. "It looks like a round disc and he can block attacks with it and he can also throw it and it comes back to him."

Zero sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm about to give a demonstration."

"I think a demonstration would be good." said Ciel. "Show these people what a hero can do."

He let out a sigh. "Fine. But I'm going to need some help."

"How did I get roped into this?!" Colbar asked

"Oh shut up!" said Dande. Zero was standing in the middle of a circle, and surrounding him were Colbar, Dande, Hirondelle, Faucon, and Moineau, by far the resistance's best, and so far only top fighters. Several more of the non combat personnel had arrived to watch the fun, among them was Cerveau and, and a stout reploid with a white hair balding in the middle with a trimmed beard and mustache wearing orange sunglasses. He had on the resistance uniform, but traded the vest for a brown work apron with a tool belt strapped around it. Also present was an elderly reploid, tall and lanky leaning on a cane and wearing a long green coat. He was bald with a long white beard and bushy eyebrows and he chuckled. "It's about time you whipped these kids into shape eh Zero?" the old man said.

"I think he's going to do more than just whip them." said the other old reploid as he adjusted his specs. "This is going to be a train wreck."

"So tell me again why we are all doing this?" Faucon asked. They were all armed with Beam Sabers, with Zero in the middle holding his own beam saber.

"Pantheons are one thing." said Zero. "But most if not all of the Mutos have close combat capabilities, as do three of the four Shittenou. What happens when they close the distance on you guys? Answer is, you'll find yourself on the floor in two pieces."

Colbar twitched.

"Ciel's been asking me to give you some close combat training." said Zero. "Might as well start now." He spun the Beam Saber with his hand.

Ciel smiled, she was enjoying this, and so were the refugees. After the chaos caused by the Flame Dragon, and the last few days of slow travel, something like this was a welcome distraction.

"Alright." said Zero. "Come at me, all at once if you want."

"All at once?" Colbar and Dande looked at each other, shrugged, and rushed at Zero. Zero turned, blocking Colbar's saber and pushing him back as he sidestepped Dande and pushed him into Colbar. Zero took a few steps back, did another spin of his Beam saber. The two got their footing and charged at Zero, clashing their sabers against Zero's at the same time, only to be pushed back by Zero, Colbar being spun around as Zero kicked him in the back of the knee, before punching Dande in the gut, and both dropped. Zero turned, and got punched in the face by Moineau's pantheon arm and sent flying, bouncing off the ground three times before skidding face first to a stop.

"Did I mention I was part of the Jin'en Gundan before joining the resistance?" she asked.

Zero got to his feet, spitting out some dirt and wiping his face as he turned around. Moineau took her stance, and ignited the beam Dagger built into her arm. "I'm also fairly good at close range combat, took out the Warrior I got my new arm from with a set of daggers."

"And you lost your arm in the process." said Zero. "Don't get cocky." He'd dash and slash at Moineau, who blocked with the arm as she drew out her remaining beam dagger, slashing at Zero, Zero stepped back to avoid while parrying and kicking Moineau back.

"100 years of stasis and he's still got moves." said Andrew. "Like I always say, soldiers never forget their training."

"When did you ever say that?" asked Menart, who was sitting with Alouette and the children.

"If you paid attention during class you'd know." Andrew said.

"Now Andrew calm yourself." said the other older reploid.

"I swear Doigt that brat has no respect for his elders." said Andrew grumbling.

As Zero was busy with Moineau, Faucon and Hirondelle came up from behind Faucon going high and Hirondelle going low to catch the red reploid. Zero looked behind him as he deflected Moineau's next attack and quickly spun around parrying the two and jumping back, creating distance as he drew the second beam saber he had sheathed on his other hip, connecting the two saber hilts together as he deactivated the blade, and with a snap of his wrists the two ends extended creating a long staff. He'd spin the staff and held it to the side, igniting a beam spear tip.

"He's getting serious." said Doigt. "He just brought out the Triple Rod." Zero spun the rod in his hand, keeping it in front and maneuvering it around him before holding it behind him, holding his free hand out and making a 'c'mon' gesture.

"He's really good." said one of the refugees. "He could probably give the empire's soldiers a run for their money."

"Huh?" Ciel looked over. "Empire?"  
"They rule over the entire continent." said Leilei. "Every major kingdom on Falmart is in some form a part of the empire."

"I see." said Ciel. "Perhaps we can establish relations with them."

"Would be difficult." said Leilei. "The Empire is very aggressive, and have expanded their territory through conquest. They would view peaceful coexistence as a weakness."

"I find that hard to believe." said Ciel. "Even Neo Arcadia would push for peace if it was possible."

"But it's not possible until your work is completed." said Leilei.

"But it's still possible." said Ciel. "I just refuse to believe that someone would willingly ignore peace in favor of war."

Leilei looked ahead as the training session continued, Zero was effortlessly blocking and parrying all 5 reploids with the Triple rod.

"Colbar your form is sloppy! Dande stop swinging wildly! Hirondelle stop hesitating with your swings. Faucon less power, Beam Sabers are precise weapons, brute strength isn't everything, Moineau stop relying on that warrior arm and concentrate on your Jin'en training!" Zero was barking orders during the whole fight, striking down each one of them in turn, disarming and knocking them down in succession. He spun the staff and held it to his side, looking around. "Well, not bad, needs a lot of work and a lot of training." He held up his arm, showing a gash on the gauntlet armor. "Faucon you manage to get a hit on me but only because you overpowered me. You're not going to be able to do that against mutos who are stronger then you. When it comes to Melee combat you need to fight smart. Now then, who's next?"

The crowd blinked as Zero looked to them.

"Next?" Ciel asked, nervously.

"You heard me." said Zero. What if someone here gets caught alone?"

"You want us to train?" asked one of the refugees. "With you?"

Zero shook his head. "Not you, just the resistance members, that includes you Ciel."

"But..." Ciel looked around, then back at Zero. "I'm still learning how to handle a buster gun."

"The way you took out those Pantheons back at the resistance base I think you have the buster gun mastered." said Colbar with a grin.

"I'll do it." said Yuno standing. "I'll train under you."

Tuka looked at Yuno, and then stood up as well. "So will I."

"Are you sure?" Zero asked.

Tuka nodded. "I want to become stronger so that I can avenge Papa."

"Training for the sake of revenge will not get you far." said Zero. "And who is to say we will ever see the Flame Dragon again. Do not train for revenge. Train to better yourself."

"But!" Tuka tremble. "I couldn't do anything!"

"If you were there you would have been another victim." said Zero. "And it was only luck that Yuno got out as well."

Tuka's eyes narrowed and she glared at Zero. "And what about my father?! You left him to die! Why didn't you save him as well?"

"Tuka..." Yuno looked at her, and Zero shook his head.

"Let her finish, if she doesn't get it off her chest now it'll eat her up."

"The Flame Dragon took EVERYTHING from me! My friends, my father! Everything I know is gone! And you're saying to IGNORE it?" said Tuka. Her anger seem to boil over, and those blue eyes of her started to burn red with anger. Ciel jumped when she saw the eyes, her own going wide with surprise and a sense of horror. "I WAKE UP AT NIGHT COVERED IN SWEAT, SEEING THAT DREADFUL CREATURE IN MY DREAMS SLAUGHTERING EVERYONE CLOSE TO ME! And you tell me to ignore it? If I don't get my revenge then what's the point of training? What would I even be fighting for if I can't avenge my father? TELL ME!"

Zero's eyes widen suddenly, and he staggered suddenly, gripping his head as it throbbed in pain suddenly. Ciel snapped out of her own fear when she saw Zero, and the others rushed over to him.

'Zero, let us create a world where reploids live in peace, you and me.'

Zero trembled, his own eyes widening in a rare expression of pain and grief, he looked up at Tuka, and the pain in his head caused him to see someone else. "Iris?"

"Zero!" Colbar shook him. "Hey Zero get a grip man!"  
Zero blinked, the pain subsided and he snapped back to reality, he looked up. "Huh?"

"Zero? Are you okay?" Ciel looked concern.

"I..." Zero shook his head. "I'm fine, just a bad memory." He shrugged it off, and walked past them and headed back to the camp.

"Zero has amnesia right?" Leilei asked.

Ciel nodded. "Sometimes a memory comes back if only briefly, but I've never seen him like that before."

Tuka blinked for a moment, and then turned to the group. "Hey, who's Iris?"

"Iris?" Colbar and the others looked at each other. "Never heard of her. You guys?"  
"Nope." said Hirondelle. "Someone from Zero's past perhaps?"

"Painful memory." Leilei said. Ciel would nod in agreement.

"I've never seen Zero react like that whenever he does remember something. Yes he does get a headache from trying to remember, but I've never seen him look like he was in pain before."

"I've never seen him look anything except moody before." said Colbar. "Who knew he was capable of emotions."  
"Colbar this isn't the time to be cracking jokes." said Faucon.

"Sorry." said Colbar.

"Let's get everything packed up and get something to eat." said Ciel. "Hibou should have lunch ready. Cerveau, can I speak with you in my lab, please?"  
"Hmm?" Cerveau looked to Ciel, and nodded. "Yes of course."

"Influenced?" Cerveau asked. "You mean Cyber Elf Influence?"

Ciel nodded. "I saw it Cerveau. Her eyes, the way they burn red when her emotions regarding the Flame Dragon flared. The way X's eyes burn red ever since he instigated the Maverick Purge a year ago." She looked away. "The way my own eyes burned red with anger over my inability to do anything about the purge."

Cerveau rubbed his hand over his hair. "We only have a few Cyber Elves that Zero collected during his missions, and they are still in storage. You're the only human who can see Cyber Elves in this group and no one here has seen any Cyber Elves hanging around. Are you absolutely sure of what you saw?"  
"I know what I saw Cerveau." said Ciel. She rubbed her eyes. "Truth be told I had an episode myself when we were evacuating, I snapped at Colbar regarding leaving the Land Rider behind for Zero. I passed it off as just my experience with Cyber Elves and being influenced by the ones we have in storage. I'm also familiar enough with the effects to keep it under control. So I just passed it off."

"Hmm." Cerveau folded his arms, thinking. "There is a lot about this world we still don't know. And then there's the fact you want to combine Cyber Elves with magic to create a new form of Energy to end the war."

"Could that be it?" Ciel asked. "The mixing between the two forms? I'm still trying to understand how Magic works, Leilei and the others say they speak to the spirits and manipulate the elements through their incantations." She spun around in her chair, typing away on the keyboard. "I had made a few simulations with various results, but I haven't made any physical tests."

"She was helping out with moving stuff from the storage transports." said Cerveau. "Could just be she was momentarily effected by the stored Cyber Elves sensing the pain from losing her father."

"I hope that is the case." said Ciel. "Let us keep an eye on her just to be safe."

"Perhaps we should talk to her." said Cerveau. "You saw how she snapped at Zero, she has so much pent up frustration inside her, getting her to talk could help."

"Yes I believe you're right." said Ciel. "In fact perhaps we should have all the non reploids come in for talk, just to get feelings off their chest and prevent any Cyber Influence. Last thing I want is someone going berserk, or worse."

"We should probably pick up the pace." said Cerveau. "It's just another day to the main highway."

"And from there we head west to Italica." said Ciel. "I hope the Coda village elder was right about Count Formal. To come all this way only to be turned down. If we keep moving like this morale is going to crash, plus gathering supplies will be harder and harder."

"If Count Formal is as compassionate a man as the elder says he is." said Cerveau. "I'm sure we will be welcomed with open arms, so don't worry about it. You focus on the energy research, and let us take care of the rest."

Ciel smiled. "Thank you Cerveau."

"Are you okay?" Leilei approached Zero later that night, standing next to him. Zero was sitting at one of the end tables, having been avoiding the others since that morning.

"I'm fine." said Zero as he sipped from a Energen tank.

"Bad memory?" Leilei asked.

"Not sure." said Zero, rubbing his head. "The way Tuka was yelling at me, something she said triggered something, and then it was gone."  
Leilei looked at Zero. "Do not worry about it." she said. "Focus on the future for now and what you want to do with yourself."

"What I want to do with myself?" Zero looked ahead. "Never had a chance to think about it, Doing nothing but fighting for the last month since Ciel woke me up."

"Have you always fought?" Leilei asked.

"I believe so." said Zero. "Your master said 'the mind forgets but the body remembers', there is no doubt I was built for combat."

"And when the fighting is over?" Leilei asked. "What will do then?"  
Zero blinked, he thought it over for a moment, shook his head. "I don't know."

"Maybe if you figure that out." said Leilei. "You will no longer be haunted by forgotten memories." With that, she stood, bowed, and headed for the barracks transport.

 **PART 3**

The resistance caravan continued on, picking up the pace as they headed north toward the Appia Highway. It was mostly quiet and uneventful, stopping once at a town to resupply. During the stop, Ciel called Tuka over to her lab, to talk about her outburst.

"Influenced?" Tuka said, looking confused.

Ciel nodded. "Yes, it's a side effect of human exposure to Cyber Elves." said Ciel. "You may not know this but we do have a few in storage right now which Zero had brought back from missions. Studying Cyber Elves is part of my field of expertise."

"Ah yes, I heard about these kind of Elves from Alouette." Tuka said. "Though I was sad to hear that only reploids can see them."

"Well certain gifted individuals like myself can see them." said Ciel. "Though my abilities came from artificial means. However there is a certain risk with Cyber Elves when it comes to humans. Those who have a certain level of compatibility can be influenced by a Cyber Elf's power through their emotions. This often manifests as the eyes glowing red during moments of emotional outbursts."

Tuka lowered her head. "I see, and your saying that I had such a moment when I was yelling at Zero?"

"Yes. Your feelings for your father and the friends you lost to the Flame dragon are very strong, and my guess is that the Cyber Elves we have in storage felt those feelings, and there was a reaction." Ciel typed on her pad a bit. "I know better than anyone the effects that Cyber Elf influence has on humans, On more than one occasion I was influenced through my emotions. However Passy always made sure to let me know so I can calm down."

"Passy?" Tuka asked curiously.

"She was the first Cyber Elf I ever had contact with and she was my closest friend. We were together for five years."  
"Where is she?" Tuka asked, looking around. "Is she here now?"  
Ciel shook her head. "No. She sacrificed herself to resurrect Zero."  
"I'm sorry." said Tuka. "If it's any condolence, her sacrifice wasn't in vain. We would all probably be dead if it wasn't for her."

"You're right. Because of her sacrifice Zero has saved us more times than I can count, and only in the span of a month."

Tuka smiled. "And I'm sure he'll continue to save us in the days to come." She'd bow. "Thank you Ciel, I feel better now."

"Just keep yourself calm." said Ciel. "Zero is right though, revenge isn't a good reason to get stronger and we don't even know if we'll ever run into the Flame Dragon again. You still have Yuno. Might I suggest you get stronger for her sake?"

Tuka nodded. "Alright. Could you tell Zero I'm sorry for yelling at him?"  
"You should tell him that yourself." said Ciel. "He'll understand. Now remember, myself or Cerveau are here to talk if you're feeling frustrated by anything. Talking is always a good way to clear your head."

Tuka nodded and smiled. "I will. So are you going to talk to everyone?"  
"Possibly." said Ciel. "Just to make sure there's no other influences happening."  
"Is it dangerous?" Tuka asked. "The Cyber Elf influence."

"It can be." said Ciel. "If you let it. It's just a matter of keeping your emotions in check, and not let them control you, or the Cyber Elf will react and amplify those emotions. It's as if a human is going Maverick."  
"Do you know what happens if it completely overwhelms you?"

Ciel blinked, looked away.

"Ciel?" Tuka looked at her.

'SHE'S OUT OF CONTROL!'

'WE JUST LOST ANOTHER PLATOON'

'KEEP HER CONTAINED!'

'SOMEONE GET THE SHITTENOU! GET MASTER X!'

"Ciel?" Tuka's voice brought Ciel's eyes up. "You okay?"  
"Yeah." Ciel said. "And yes, I do know what happens when the influence overwhelms you. It's not pretty."

The transport suddenly stopped, causing Ciel to blink. "That's strange, we only just got to the highway right?"  
"Yeah." said Tuka. The two got up and headed for the door. "You don't think we're at Italica already?"

"The transport isn't that fast I'm afraid." said Ciel as they climbed out. Others were out as well, and Ciel was surprised to see the resistance were armed and in front of the Caravan weapons pointing down the road.

"Ciel get back." Zero said, holding his hand to the side.

"What's wrong Zero?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, so your Zero." Ciel's head snapped forward hearing the girl's voice. Looking ahead and seeing her approaching, dressed in a black gothic gown of Black and red, slightly torn up in certain areas and carrying a large battle axe. But it was what she was carrying in her other hand that made her gasp with fright, and why everyone was on edge. "I've been waiting for you for so long, ever since I spoke to you during your fight with the monkey."

Zero stared down the girl. "So that was you I saw when I lost consciousness."

"Zero what's going on?" Ciel asked. Leilei and Calto had stepped out, others stepping out as well to see.

The girl stopped and smiled. "My name is Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy, the God of Darkness, War, Death, Violence and Insanity." She giggled, licking her lips and tossing what she was holding toward them, it landed at Zero's feet. "And we have a lot to talk about, Zero."

Zero looked down, staring at the remains of a Pantheon Hunter.

"God help us." said Ciel. "They found the Gate."


	15. Italica

**PART 1**

Rory Mercury smiled as she sat in a chair in Ciel's lab, legs cross and arms folded as she kept her gaze on Zero. Faucon, Colbar, Dande and Moineau had her at gunpoint, and her Axe leaning against the wall as Cerveau and Doigt were examining the dead Pantheon.

"If she did this to a pantheon." said Cerveau looking over at her. "she definitely isn't normal."

"Not just one, 8 of them." said Rory. "Oh they did put up a fight, but not much. Actually their leader did far better."

"Leader?" Ciel asked.

"He called himself Herculious Anchus and he looked like a bug." said Rory.

Moineau's eyes widen. "Herculious?"  
"Oh did you know him?" Rory asked.

Moineau looked away. "He was a friend, not anymore though."

"Wait are you saying this kid took out 8 Pantheon and a mutos reploid with a Battle Axe?" said Colbar.

"Well it is a pretty big axe." said Dande looking over at it.

"There is no signs of injury though." said Ciel looking Rory over. "Although her clothes do seem tattered."

"She is an apostle." The group turned watching Leilei walk in. "They are servants of the gods, and can heal from injuries that would kill normal humans."

Rory smiled. "You should have seen the looks in their eyes when I sat up after they blasted a hole in the side of my face."

Colbar shuddered. "Good god that sounds creepy."

"Why did you come to us?" Ciel asked. "And how do you know Zero?"  
Rory smiled, and stood up staring down Ciel, it was possible they were roughly the same age. "We spoke of course, well not directly, your hero fell unconscious during your evacuation of your little base when fighting a monkey. Hanumachine I believe his name was? Anyways Emroy reached out to Zero, and I spoke to him. I've been waiting for all of you ever since."

"You still didn't answer me as to why you are here." said Ciel. "You approach us so casually, dragging a pantheon corpse behind you. You are clearly a dangerous individual but the refugees seem to revere you in a religious capacity."

"And why are they with you hmm?" Rory asked.

"You seem to be all knowing." Ciel said. "Why don't you figure it out?"

"My aren't we hostile." said Rory, taking a step closer to Ciel so the two girls were practically touching. "I hope you're not jealous of me taking an interest in your boyfriend."

Ciel's stern behavior broke as she blushed. "Bo...Boyfriend?! He's not my boyfriend!" Everyone coughed and looked away. Zero had a confused look as Ciel shot a death glare at them. "Don't even THINK it you guys!"

Rory laughed. "Oh my you embarrass easily don't you?" she said. "Relax I am not here as your enemy. As I said I spoke to Zero in a vision, and he has been chosen by Emroy. He believes you might just stir up this world and change it for the better, or for the worst. Of course if the later happens it's my duty to ensure you are eliminated in order to preserve the state of the world. No hard feelings."

Faucon sighted down his rifle. "We don't take kindly to threats."

"It's no threat." said Rory. "I can kill everyone in this room before you can fire off a shot from that little toy of yours, and even if you did hit me, it won't stop me. Like I said before, those 'pantheons' as you call them shot half my face off, one of them even broke every bone in my body, and Herculious did quite a number on me as well. I'm still standing, they're not."

Ciel rose her hand, getting Faucon and the others to stand down. She looked back at Rory. "Why exactly is Emroy interested in Zero anyways?"  
"Why indeed?" Rory said cryptically. "Let's just say that Emroy has given the resistance his blessing, and leave it at that."

"So we have a god's divine blessing?" Colbar asked.

"We could use a bit of divine luck the rate we're going." added Dande.

"She would be a valuable ally." said Leilei. "And I do not believe she means us no harm."

"There you see." said Rory. "Even the Rurudo knows I'm friendly."

"I didn't say that." said Leilei.

"Oh now I'm hurt." Rory said, mock pouting. "I have been nothing but friendly and honest."

"Zero what do you think?" Cerveau asked.

"As long as she doesn't kill anyone." Zero said turning to leave.

"Oh now I'm just insulted." said Rory. "Do you think I go around killing aimlessly?"  
"Yes." said Zero.

"And what proof do you have?" Rory asked.

"The fact your god is the god of insanity." said Zero. "I wouldn't be surprised if Mavericks started worshiping him." and with that he left.

Rory raised an eyebrow, and smiled. "Is he always so moody?"  
"All the time." said Moineau.

Rory smiled and licked her lips. "I like that."

"WHAT?! THEY CHASED OFF A FLAME DRAGON!?" The crowd of people in the tavern in a small farming town stared in utter disbelief at the waitress serving them. She was one of the Coda village survivors and moved to this village with her daughter to live with her aunt and cousin, her husband a victim of the flame Dragon. She smiled at the attention her comment got, as she was talking about the 'men in green' who saved her and the other coda villager survivors from the Flame Dragon.

"That can't be right!" said one of the crowd. "You're making it up!"

"Am not!" said the waitress. "I was there you know. I even met them and spoke with them. They're called the resistance and they fight for the sake of humans and other races."

"How did they chase off a Flame Dragon?!" asked one guy.

"Glad you asked." she said. She got up onto the table, holding out her arms. "They kept us safe in their Iron Carriages while they attacked the dragon, firing crossbows that launched bolts of magic they called 'Buster Rifles', and not only that but they made their crossbows fire LIGHTNING at the dragon."

"Fire lightning?" they looked around. "What are they mages?"  
"Nope!" said the waitress. "They're called reploids!"  
"Reploids? What the hell is that?"

"Ah don't sweat it." the waitress said waving the question away. "Besides it would take years for me to explain it to you." That got the tavern in an uproar of laughter.

"The resistance fought valiantly, giving it their all but the dragon was starting to get the upper hand. All seemed bleak, and then HE appeared."

"He? He who?"  
"The Red Knight! The Legendary Hero!" said the waitress. "Zero! Riding an Iron Chariot that moved on its own, aided by a Kobold, an Elf, an Orc and a Siren, they unloaded their own weapons on the Dragon saving the resistance from certain death. And then Zero jumps onto the front of the Chariot as one of his own gets behind the reigns and they go straight at the dragon!"

"Straight at the dragon?! That's suicide!"

"Not for the legendary hero!" said the waitress. "He drew his magic sword, a blade of pure magical energy, and he began to channel energy into it! And then the Siren and the Elf began to chant magic as well! And when they got right on top of that beast, he jumped into the air and the siren and Elf launched their spells into Zero's sword, making it even MORE powerful then it was, and with it he CHOPPED the Flame Dragon's arm off."

Everyone just stared and the waitress grinned, standing there proudly.

"No way! You made that all up!"  
"Did not!" said the waitress. "Ask my daughter, ask anyone who came from Coda village, they'll tell you what they saw."

"What do you think Captain?" sitting in a corner table were a trio of women and an elderly man. The Elderly man was Grey Co Aldo, captain of the Rose Order and their personal trainer. The three women were all members of the order, wearing the standard silver and gold armor as they ate a meal. The one asking the questions was a tomboyish young women with short Silver hair and Jade green eyes, and small earrings in her ears. Her build was lean with a hint of muscle, and while not looking feminine she was no less attractive. "Men in green with Magic Crossbows, and a red Knight with a magic sword."  
Grey sipped his ale, watching the waitress. "This is our first real lead regarding the Flame Dragon. We have solid eyewitness testimony."

"Eyewitness yes." said the tomboy knight. "But if we go back to the empire talking about a 'resistance' riding in iron carriages that move on their own and wielding crossbows that fire magic. We'll be laughed out of the throne room!"

"So what do you suggest we do Panache?" Grey asked.

Panache Fure Kalgi sighed and looked down at her plate. "We need more proof. Maybe if we can find these men in green and bring them to the empire to reaffirm the evidence we have acquired. They might even be able to help us take down the flame dragon for good should it ever attack another settlement."

A petite girl with brown hair in pigtails looked up, her face slightly stuffed with food. "So where do we find them? If we want to talk to them we need to know where they are right?"  
"Good point." the third member, a girl of few words with waist length purple hair with a hair band looked up. Her expression was blank with little emotion. "How to find?"

"Hmm." Panache thought for a moment, and then called out to the waitress. "EXCUSE ME!" They all looked at her as the waitress climbed down off the table and approached the four.

"Yes Milady? Is the food to your liking?" the waitress asked.

"Yes it is." said Panache. "Actually I'd like to ask you about the men in green."  
The waitress smiled. "What would you like to know?"

"Do you happen to know where they went?" Panache asked. "We're looking for eyewitness accounts about the Flame Dragon, in order to improve defenses within the empire. The more the better."  
Grey raised an eyebrow, straight forward approach, why didn't he think of that?

"Well, if it's to protect the people, sure." said the waitress. "They mentioned something about Italica. I think they were going there."

"Thank you." said Panache. She tapped her chin for a moment, then looked at the waitress. "You said they're called the 'resistance' but I don't recall any group like that opposing the Empire or any other government on the continent."

"Oh it's not the empire they fight." said the waitress. "They fight against Neo Arcadia." She'd give a bow, and walk off to tend to another customer.

"Neo Arcadia?" said Shandy. "What's that?"

"I don't know." said Grey. "But I do not like the sound of it." He'd wipe his mouth with a napkin and rose. "We best be off, it's a 3 day ride to Italica from here."

The three girls nodded, standing as well.

 **PART 2**

At the crossroads of the Appia Highway and the Dessria highway lies the trade city of Italica. Its location on the two major highways, made it ideal for merchants from across the continent and as a result it prospered. Italica is managed by the Formal family, headed by Count Colt Formal and his family, though at the moment it is just him and his youngest daughter, Myui, as his daughter other daughters have already married and left the household. Colt is known for his generosity and fair treatment of demi humans, having employed many of them as housemaids and offering them homes within his territory. He is a truly kind and gentle man.

And Ciel now found herself standing before this man. Who stood at a staggering 7 feet tall, towering over the petite girl. His grey hair came down to his shoulders and he had a square jaw and grey eyes. He wore a decorative Green Jacket and pants with white gloves, black boots and a Grey mantle draped over his shoulders and walked with a cane. He had been listening to Ciel's story for the past hour, the young girl not much older than her own daughter, detailing the last 2 years of her life, X's change in behavior following the energy crisis, the 'maverick purge', and her leaving Neo Arcadia and forming the resistance, fighting Neo Arcadia's forces, finding Zero and finally, escaping through the gate.

"And after a rather harrowing run in with a Flame dragon as well as the Emroy's apostle, here we are now." said Ciel. She took in a deep breath after relating that incredible story. "I know it is hard to believe, but everything I have said is the truth."

"Well it truly is a remarkable tale Ms. Ciel." said Colt. "However I am inclined to believe you as the subject of the gate has been a topic within the empire for the last week or so, the imperial senate as I have heard has been debating what to do with the gate."

"No good can come from going through." said Ciel. "The current state of my world would not be favorable to anyone."

"True, but this 'Neo Arcadia' you spoke of sounds like they would probably take an interest in this world. Do not be surprised if they try to make contact with the empire."

"X would do that." said Ciel, she sighed and hung her head. "He'll do whatever it takes to wipe us out and protect the humans."

"But why go to such lengths for a small group like yourself?" Colt asked. "When it's obvious he has more pressing matters within his city, and more credible threats in the form of actual Mavericks as oppose to a ragtag group of freedom fighters."

"I don't know." said Ciel. "The last time I spoke with him, he seemed so cold and distant, he even justified his actions, tried to anyways. I was never so angry in all my life."

"Hmm." Colt sat down in a large wing chair, motioning Ciel to sit on another chair to get comfortable. "You say he tried to justify his actions for the purge. Perhaps he sees the resistance as a threat to his justifications."

Ciel blinked, looking up at Colt. "A threat to his justifications?"

"X Has thousands of innocent reploids who were harmlessly protesting the policy changes and had them declared Maverick to justify this action. Here you come along with the resistance, opposing X and Neo Arcadia for wrongfully labeling reploids as Maverick. Naturally he would feel threaten by this act, and so had your group declared Maverick and hunted down. He won't have peace of mind until your all dead."

"But once I complete my research. He'll lose all reason for his justifications."

"Yes that is true, your research does threaten his justifications as well, but when and if you do finish it, I believe you could use the results to force him to reevaluate himself, maybe even force him to step down." said Colt. "Ms. Ciel solving your world's energy crisis alone won't be enough. Unless you deal with X directly, your war may continue indefinitely, and it seems to me it will spill into this world any day now. Now then, down to business."

"Business?" She blinked, they had been talking about her past for so long, she had forgotten the reason they were in Italica.

"You wish for asylum do you not?" Colt asked. "I am more than willing to grant it, I have never been one to turn people away, whether they be human, demihuman, or even an artificial human like your reploids, though I suppose that last one is a new one for me. There is also the matter of the 30 Coda refugees you brought with you. They will be provided for and homes found for the children who were orphaned."

"Thank you Count Formal." said Ciel.

"I will also provide a place for you and your resistance in the city." said Colt. "Do with it as you will and you may consider yourself citizens of Italica."

Ciel's eyes widen. "But, I couldn't except that. We'd put you in danger."  
"Nonsense." said Colt. "This is the least I could do for you, and besides, you came to me to seek shelter did you not. Neo Arcadia will not lay a hand on you as long as you are under the protection of House Formal, this I promise."

"Thank you." she said bowing. "If there is anything I can do in return."

"Just do right by my people." said Colt. "And promise me you'll protect them just as fiercely as I do, should your war come here."

"We will." said Ciel. "That you can count on."

"Excellent." said Colt. "Now then, there is an old Tavern near the center of town, but away from major foot traffic, it hasn't been used in years and could use some work. Its location is good enough to get occasional customers, but it's also secluded enough that you will have some privacy during downtime." He grinned. "And besides, a tavern makes a great place for managing a resistance against an oppressive regime, does it not?"  
Ciel giggled. "You make it sound almost romantic milord."

"Well I have been known to spin a few tales here and there." said Colt. "I can provide you with some of my staff if you'd like, depending on what you will do with the place."

"I do believe running a tavern would be a nice change of pace." said Ciel. "And we'd be able to hide in plain sight as well. If you are willing to part with some of your staff to help us run the tavern, then I thank you."

"I will speak to Kaine about sending some of our girls over to help, she is the head maid here in house formal so such decisions are ultimately up to her." Colt stood, giving a bow to Ciel, who rose and bowed in return.

"Thank you Lord Formal." said Ciel. "For everything."

"Think nothing of it Ms. Ciel." he said. "And please, call me Colt. No need for formality."  
"Very well." said Ciel smiling. "Then please just call me Ciel."

"Ciel it is then." he said. "Quite a beautiful name."  
"Thank you." said Ciel. "It means "Sky" in French, one of the native languages of my world."

"A beautiful language I'm sure." said Colt.

"It was known as the language of love actually." said Ciel. "I must be going now, I hope we meet again."

"I'm sure we will." said Colt. "I look forward to seeing what you will do with that Tavern."

Once more Ciel bowed, and then let herself out the door.

"A tavern?" said Cerveau, the group was walking down the streets of Italica, people looking over at them, whispers being exchanged.

'Aren't they the ones who came in those fancy carriages?'

'Oh you mean the ones that moved without horses? I saw them go toward house formal.'

'What strange clothes they wear.'

"Hmm." Ciel tapped her chin as they made another turn, following the directions provided by Count Formal. "We should probably get ourselves some new clothing in order to blend in."

"You'll be able to blend in." said Colbar. "We still stick out with our ear caps, and Dande can't remove his helmet by design plus Zero's armor is his body, he's not the same model reploid as us so he can't wear clothing.

"Wouldn't Zero just look like another Knight?" Alouette asked. "The people of Coda called him the 'Red Knight' remember?"

"I guess." said Colbar.

"I'll be fine." said Zero. "It's not like I go out anyways."

Cerveau spoke up. "Ciel you didn't answer me. What's this about a tavern?"

"Count Formal gave it to us to use as we please." said Ciel. "It'll be our base of operations in this world. He did say it's kind of old though and hasn't been used for awhile."

"How old exactly?" Juane asked. They all stopped and looked in front of them.

"Pretty old I'd said." quipped Rouge. The group now stood in front of an old wood building that has seen better days. the front of the building had two windows with the glass panes busted in and no door what so ever. A shutter hung by its hinge from the second floor, and the floor itself creaked as they walked in. The main floor of the tavern was a mess of debris and broken furniture, dust and cobwebs everywhere, the stairs leading up to what was probably guest rooms has seen better days, and in the back where the kitchen was suppose to be was littered with garbage, and a rat would scurry by, causing Juane to yelp.

"Eeek! Rat!" she said, jumping back.

"Crybaby." said Rouge.

"Am not!" snapped Juane.

Ciel smiled nervously. "Well, it just needs a little work is all."  
"A little work? It's going to take a miracle." All eyes were on the last member of their team, who up until now had very little to say. He was tall like Autruche and had a long sullen face with bushy eyebrows and a thin beard, with a blue headband around his head. He had short black hair and wore his resistance uniform rather messily as he scratched the back of his head. "I mean not for nothing boss, the place is a dump. I bet I can sneeze and bring the whole thing down on us."  
"Don't even try it Pic." said Faucon. "Or I'll make you rebuild the place by yourself."  
"Jeez what a grouch." said Pic.

Colbar sighed and shook his head. "So we're going to run a tavern huh? We're going to need a name."

Ciel smiled. "I have the perfect name." She turned to the group, hands behind her back as she looked at them. "Accueil."

They all looked at each other for a moment.

"That sounds pretty." said Alouette. "What does it mean?"  
"Home." said Ciel, she turned and looked at the old worn out interior. "It means home."

 **PART 3**

Leilei and Calto were currently unpacking their wagon, having acquired a shop front with an upstairs bedroom. Tuka, Yuno and Rory were also there, offering to help.

"So what will you all be doing here in Italica hmm?" Rory asked, placing books on the shelf.

"Italica is a trade city." said Leilei. "We thought we could earn some money by opening a shop, and selling goods, books and the like."

"Even offer our services as mages." said Calto. "It will be good experience for Leilei."

"Count Formal said he could take Tuka and I in." Yuno said. "And work in the mansion."  
"And the resistance?" Rory asked.

"Tavern." said Leilei. "Menart mentioned they got a tavern."

"Ooh that sounds interesting." said Rory. "Maybe we can work as servers."

They all blinked and looked at Rory.

"What? Just because I'm an apostle doesn't mean I don't need travel expenses. It's not cheap to maintain this uniform you know?" She'd fan out the long skirt giving a polite bow.

"I am glad they can stop running." said Tuka. "At least for now. But did you see Ciel's face when Ms. Rory tossed that body."

"She had every right to be scared." said Rory. "That was a 'Pantheon', they are the soldiers of Neo Arcadia."

"So they found the gate." said Calto. He stroked his beard for a moment. "I guess it was only a matter of time. It's hard to tell because they put on such a cheerful front. But they had steeled themselves as best as they could for this moment."  
"So do we do?" Yuno asked.

"What can we do?" Calto responded, setting some books on a table to be sorted. "We're talking about fighting something far superior to us that even the resistance has had trouble dealing with even before they revived Zero. I've heard a lot about Neo Arcadia from my talks with Ciel during this trip. None of it is pretty."  
"But we can't just sit back and do nothing." said Tuka. "They saved us from the flame dragon, they didn't have to do that but they did so anyway, even knowing their enemy could find them."

"Let's fight." said Leilei. They all looked at her, and Rory grinned.

"They're quite powerful." said Rory. "Herculious was especially dangerous, and put me through a world of pain, and I'm an apostle who can regenerate, you are just a Rurudo mage Leilei, along with an old man and two elves. I fought 8 of those Pantheons, plus the mutos, and I'm not afraid to admit I barely got out alive due to my ability to regenerate. What could you possibly do against an army of them?"

"Everything I can." said Leilei.

"We'll have to talk to Ciel about it." said Tuka.

"For now let's get settled in." said Calto.

"It's been over a week, maybe more." said Marquis Cassel as he stood before the emperor during the senate meeting. "And no sign of the princess. Does that not concern you your majesty?"  
"Pina is a grown woman." said the Emperor. "She can take care of herself, and she is aware of the dangers of traveling through the gate. We do not know where it will take her."

"I propose we send a search party through the gate!" said Cassel. "Both to find the princess and learn of what she has found. If there are dangers beyond the gate we must be ready for them."

"If there was a danger beyond the gate, would it have not come through already?" the emperor asked.

"And what of the princess?" Cassel asked. "Many of us on the senate are worried for her safety and the safety of her knights. They have had no real combat experience."

"So we send in an armed force to find her and bring her back is that it?" said the emperor. "and how do you think the princess will react hmm? She's desperately trying to prove to me that her order is more than just a bunch of noble daughters playing knight . So who are we to get in the way? When she comes back I'm sure she will tell us all about what she saw beyond the gate." He sat back and looked at Cassel. "Now then, how about the 'flame dragon.' have you heard anything on that end?"

Cassel looked around, then back at the emperor. "None that would provide concrete proof so far, but Captain Aldo is chasing down leads with members of the princess's order."

"So it still remains a baseless rumor. Figures." said the emperor. He stood. "That is all for today."

"But your majesty!" said Cassel.

"I said that is all. we are adjourn.

The emperor entered his private chambers, massaging his head as he undid the mantle from around his shoulders.

"I swear if they bring up the gate or the flame dragon one more time I will have them executed for annoyance." he said.

"Molto Sol Augustus." came a voice. The Emperor looked up, suddenly alert. "Whos there?" He looked into his chambers toward the opening to the balcony. There was someone standing outside, wearing a long blue sleeveless coat with a gold trim. beneath it he wore blue armor over a blue bodysuit with white gloves. The Armor covered his chest, shoulders arms waist and legs. The helmet he wore showed his face as he turned, a red jewel set in the forehead of the helmet. His eyes were a brilliant red that seem to burn.

"Who are you?!" said Molto. "How did you get in here?"  
The man smiled and calmly walked in, hands behind his back. "You know, when your daughter talked about you, the way she went on and on, I had assumed it to stem from a bias mixed with contempt and hate for the way you treat her. But after hearing that remark, you really are an asshole aren't you?"  
Molto was about to call for the guards, but he stopped when the man mentioned Pina. "My daughter? You mean Pina? Where is she?"  
"Like you really care." said the Man. "You see unlike you I recognize her talent and her abilities, but that is not why I am here."

"Then why are you here?" Molto asked. "And you haven't answered my question."  
The man smiled. "My name is Megaman X. I rule over Neo Arcadia which lies beyond the gate. Your daughter and her order work for me now." He picked up a glass from the table, filling it with the contents of the decanter, and raised it up to Molto, his smile much more sinister now. "And we have much to talk about."

 **INDEX**

 **In the original draft I had chickened out on the opportunity to use Count Formal as a character due to the fact that the empire did not try to invade the other side of the gate. It had been stated in the manga and anime that Colt was part of the allied army who tried to take back Alnus hill and died as a result. This time around he is alive and well and will prove to be a valuble ally to the resistance in the future.**


	16. In need of supplies

**PART 1**

The sound of tools echoed down the street as the members of the resistance worked on the building that would become the tavern known as 'Accueil." The debris was cleared out, and the old rotting wood removed as they worked to clean up the place and rebuild.

"We're going to need good lumber to repair most of the building." said Cerveau.

"We can probably get some stone to reinforce key parts of the wall." said Ciel. "I only wish there was a way to mix up cement but we'll have to make do with what we have."

"We're also going to need more supplies if we're going to be fighting Neo Arcadia for the long term over here." said Cerveau. "We have enough Energen reserve to keep us alive for a year if we ration it responsibly, but if we have to deal with Neo Arcadia sooner than we anticipated, 4 months tops, maybe less to keep up with them."

Ciel tapped her finger to her chin before looking back down at her pad. "The problem is they will no doubt have the gate secured, roadblocks, checkpoints, getting supplies through would be difficult. We'd have to smuggle them somehow."  
"Great." said Ciel, looking at the storefront. "That means black market, that means 'him'" she groaned and rubbed her forehead. "The last person I want to deal with right now, not when we don't even have money to afford him, and I doubt he'll take Denari Silver. At least not without a way to safely convert it to Zenny."

"He's the only one you or I can think of that can get us what we need past Neo Arcadia and whatever checkpoints they set up, and unless we either find alternatives here or you get lucky with your magic/Energen Hybrid energy source. We are at his mercy." Cerveau took off his beret, and ran his hand through his hair. "At the very least he has no love loss for Neo Arcadia."

Ciel gritted her teeth. "Barter...I don't even have allegiance to Neo Arcadia anymore, and that maverick disgusts me with his operations and what he does."

"That Maverick is the only one who can get us what we need for the coming fights." said Cerveau. "And while we're at it we could probably hit a supply depot and help ourselves. At the very least, it'll give Zero something to do."

"So it really has come down to this?" Ciel asked. "Innocent reploids wrongfully declared Maverick doing business with actual Mavericks? What is this world coming to? Cerveau I would sooner go after Neo Arcadia with broad swords and iron armor then try and negotiate with Barter."  
"Then don't go." said Cerveau. "I'm sure Zero can negotiate a fair price, at gunpoint if possible."

Their attention was drawn to a sudden crash sound from inside the tavern, and the two quickly ran in.

"Is everyone alright?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah. But Hibou fell through the kitchen floor." said Colbar. Dande and Hirondelle were at the hole, looking down.

"Hibou you okay?! Say something!" Dande yelled down the hole.

"Owwwww..." was all they got. Ciel ran over to the hole and peered down. "Is that a basement?"

"Probably for storage." said Cerveau.

"I don't see any doors or stairway leading down to it though." said Colbar. "And we've been over every inch of this place cleaning it up."

"A secret basement." said Cerveau.

"Hibou can you see anything down there?" Ciel said shouting down to him.

"Barely!" said Hibou. "You got a flashlight!"

"Hold on I'll get it!" said Dande, getting up and running to the back. The Transports with no other place to put them, were kept in an unused street behind the tavern building. He'd return a few minutes later, clicking the flashlight and shining it down, revealing Hibou standing there as he looked up at them shielding his eyes.

"Here you go Hibou! Catch!" Dande tossed the flashlight down to him and he caught it with a slight fumble before moving it around.

"This basement is pretty big." said Hibou. "Looks like this main room I'm in covers the full length and width of the building, and there are at least three or four other rooms that I can make out."

"No other buildings are being used on this street." said Cerveau. "We could use that to our advantage."

Ciel nodded. "I believe your right, we can move all of our equipment down into the basement and set up a new base there, that kind of construction will take a while though."

"All the more reason to get in touch with Barter." said Cerveau. "He'll have what we need to build up the base and within a timely fashion

Ciel let out a relenting sigh and nodded. "Yes your right on that point. I just wish there was another way. Alright, get everyone assembled in the dining area, it's time we stopped running and went back on the offensive."

Cerveau nodded and headed out of the kitchen as Ciel once more peered down into the hidden basement, Colbar and Dande fishing down rope to pull Hibou up.

"And that is the situation." said Ciel. The 15 core members of the resistance, along with the remaining soldiers were gathered in the main dining hall of the tavern, with Zero leaning against the wall by the door as Ciel laid out her plans for converting the basement into a base of operations. "We can move what we have in the transports down below, baring food supplies of course for the tavern, but all of our equipment and weapons we can store in the basement along with computers and lab equipment."  
"That's still not enough though isn't it?" Faucon asked. "We'd need more materials and supplies to do a full conversion of that basement, and that's on top of what we need to fix up the tavern itself."

"Materials for the tavern are no problem." said Ciel. "Count Formal is helping us with that until we can get our feet off the ground and start making money to pay him back. As for the base, we have no choice but to return to our world to procure supplies." There was a collective murmur in the air.

"Neo Arcadia is sure to have the gate on lockdown." said Colbar. "How exactly do we sneak building supplies past them."

"We won't." said Ciel. "We're going to have them smuggled in by professionals. We'll be heading to Junk Town."

There was silence.

"Junk town?" said Autruche. "Isn't that place dangerous."

"Beyond dangerous." said Moineau. "It's a Black Market town crawling with Mavericks and human criminals, aside from Neo Arcadia you won't find a more wretched hive of scum and villainy. Ciel why do you want to go there anyways?"

"Because there is a man there who can get us what we need." said Ciel. "The Arms merchant known as Barter."

Moineau nearly face palmed. "Tell me your joking Ciel. He's a Maverick! And the worse kind!"

"You know him?" Dande asked.

"Only by reputation and from what I've heard during my time with the Jin'en Gundan. Officially he's a notorious maverick who has his hands in many illegal dealings, selling Weapons to mavericks to cause chaos and strife."

Ciel looked a little concerned by Moineau's comment. "And unofficially?"  
Moineau looked at Ciel. "X tolerates him, and even acquired weapons from the guy from time to time. There were rumors among the military that Barter use to be a Maverick Hunter like X, and as such X looks the other way."

"Oh this won't end well." Pic said. "You're talking about a guy who probably has X on speed dial. How do you know he won't double cross us and turn us over to Neo Arcadia?"  
"To be honest I think even Fafnir has him on speed dial." Moineau said scratching her cheek. "I remember there were times when the Jin'en found themselves with some shiny new toys, and Fafnir looked like he blew his whole Paycheck gambling."

"When it comes to dealing with a Black Market arms merchant, it might as well be a gamble." said Cerveau.

"The problem is trust." said Rocinolle. "How do earn his trust?"  
"I'm more worried about how we can afford him." said Ciel, biting her thumb nail. "He's not known to be cheap."

Colbar looked over to Zero, a thought forming in his head. "Hey Zero, you fought alongside X in the Maverick Wars right? Do you remember this Barter guy?"  
Zero shook his head. "No, sorry. I still have very big gaps in my memories."  
"What are you getting at Colbar?" Rouge asked.

"Well, if Barter knew X back in the day according to the rumors, wouldn't it make sense he'd know Zero as well?" asked Colbar. "I bet if we namedrop Zero to Barter, he'd probably get a kick out of the idea of X and Zero at each other's throats."

"That's disgusting." said Rouge. "You're talking about stroking the ego of a slime ball who has no qualms about selling to both sides to make a few Zenny."

"No he's right." said Zero. Everyone looked at him.

"Your joking!" said Rouge.

Zero shook his head. "If Barter does know me from the past, he'll be more willing to do business with us. And besides he's a Maverick, even if he does do business with Neo Arcadia, he probably charges an arm and a leg."

"We'll need a distraction." said Doigt rubbing his chin. "Soon as we go through the gate They'll know were back, we can't let them know we're going to Junk Town."  
"We were tracking the location of supply depots that Neo Arcadia was using to stockpile weapons before they attacked us." said Colbar. "we could hit one of them as a distraction. All we do is have Zero go in and do his thing and every Pantheon in Neo Arcadia will be after him. And then we sneak over to Junk Town and do our business with Barter."

"That could work." said Ciel. "Attack the Depot and take the supplies, they'll just think we needed supplies and went after one of their depots."

"And what happens when Zero doesn't leave right away with the supplies and he's just standing there waiting?" Moineau asked. "They might figure out he's just buying time."

"Then don't connect the attack with the resistance." Everyone turned, seeing Rory standing there her axe slung over her shoulder, along with Leilei, Tuka and Yuno.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" Ciel asked.

"Offering a hand." said Rory. "It was Leilei's idea, but we all agreed." The four walked in. "This is our world after all. If Neo Arcadia plans to run roughshod across it, we have a right to defend it."

"It's too dangerous." said Ciel. "I couldn't in good conscious ask you to risk your lives for our sake."

"You risked your lives for our sake." said Yuno. "You saved us from the Flame Dragon."

"Plus you said we're honorary members of the resistance." Tuka said with a grin.

Ciel blinked, and let out a nervous laugh. "I said that didn't I?"

"So what are you suggesting?" Faucon ask.

"Simple." Rory said smiling. "Instead of sending the hero, send in me. I'm good at leaving a strong first impression."

They all looked at each other.

"So you want to turn that supply depot into a film set for a horror movie is that it?" Colbar asked.

"I have no idea what that means." Rory said with a grin. "But I like the sound of it."

"I'd pay good money to see that massacre in action." said Dande. "I can only imagine what she did to the 8 pantheons that she ran into over here."  
Rory grinned widely, and Ciel cleared her throat.

"Rory if you are serious about this, then don't go overboard, the supplies within that depot can help us out a lot."

"Oh don't worry, I know how to be discreet." said Rory.

"So four little girls are going to attack a Neo Arcadia supply depot? Talk about embarrassing." Hirondelle said with a grin.

"'Little girls'?" Rory said looking at Hirondelle. "Don't you mean Four unknown Mavericks? I'll have you know Herculious labeled me a Maverick for destroying his patrol, not that it did him any good."

The resistance looked at each other.

"Some of your armor and weapons tailored to us." said Yuno. "And who can tell us apart from any other Maverick?"  
"And when you start bleeding blood all over the floor" Zero asked. "They'll realize they are attacking humans."

"Even better." said Rory grinning.

"It is a sound plan." said Leilei. "We can do it."  
"Four unidentified Mavericks suddenly attacking the supply depot and making off with its contents." said Cerveau. "It's crazy enough to work."

"We should be able to put some armor together for the four of them." said Doigt. "We have enough supplies for it."

"Get to work on it then." said Ciel. "We'll start first thing in the morning."

Cerveau and Doigt nodded, motioned the girls to follow and headed for the transports.

 **PART 2**

X sipped the wine, holding it up after words and inspecting it.

"Thats quite a good tasting wine." he said, setting the glass down. "Though as a reploid I have no need for human food, but that doesn't mean I can't enjoy the finer things, such as good wine."  
Molto was standing there, still trying to wrap his head around this stranger. How exactly did he get in here? Why weren't the guards alerted? "How did you get in here anyways?" He finally asked.

"The Balcony." said X. "Just a simple matter of teleporting."  
"Teleporting?" Molto stared in disbelief. "Are you a mage?"  
X smiled at that. So they have magic in this world? "You could say that." He held his arm out to the side, allowing Molto to watch as X's hand slid into the armor of his forearm as a barrel formed around it while the armoring itself expands with a click. "This right here is my magic wand. I call it the X Buster." The tip of the barrel started to glow as he began to gather energy into it. Molto stared, both in amazement and a small amount of fear as X turned aiming his buster and firing a blast of energy right out the balcony window into the air, causing Molto to stumble back in surprise. "Do I have your attention?"  
Molto nodded, and X smiled, changing his buster back into his normal hand "Good."

"You said, we had a lot to discuss?" Molto asked, managing to gather up some nerves to walk over to the table and pour him a drink. "and what's this about my daughter siding with you?"

"Yes we do." said X. "I wish to discuss an alliance between your empire and Neo Arcadia."

"An alliance?" The emperor sipped the wine. "What would stop me from simply conquering your "Neo Arcadia"?"

"I believe my X Buster is reason enough." said X. "Unless you want to see what it can do to a human? Though I'd rather avoid such methods as I place a high value on human life."  
"Fair enough." said Molto. "If everyone from your city has that kind of power, who am I to argue?"  
X smiled. "Well, at least you can be reasoned with."

"Only when what you offer can benefit me." the emperor said, returning the smile.

"Oh I have plenty to offer." said X. He'd turn, walking out onto the balcony staring out over the city. "You have a beautiful city your majesty. Pina has had nothing but good things to say about it."  
"Thank you." said the emperor joining X out on the balcony. "Sadera is the pride of the empire, you will not find a greater city than it."  
X smiled, closing his eyes and feeling the gentle breeze. "To be honest your entire world is beautiful."  
The emperor looked at X, raising an eyebrow. "Surely your world beyond the gate is just as magnificent."  
"Only within the Eden Dome with Neo Arcadia lies, housing the world's remaining population. The rest of it is a desolate wasteland ravaged by war."

The emperor stared, a little surprised by that comment. "I'm sorry to hear that." he said finally.

"There have been attempts to rebuild. it hasn't been easy." said X. "But I believe that can all change with your help."  
"My help?" Molto raised an eyebrow.

"Our world is barely holding on." said X. "We lack the resources to rebuild. We manage but barely, and for the last 2 years we have been dealing with an energy crisis crippling our city and economy, as well as the constant threat of criminals we call "Mavericks' lurking beyond the dome, which makes rebuilding efforts even more problematic. One such group slaughtered a group of humans who had left Neo Arcadia and succeeded in establishing a farming community. They did so without remorse and no one was spared."  
"That is quite a sad story." said Molto. "But why are you telling me this?"  
"Because there are Mavericks in your world your majesty, and they are every bit as dangerous as the ones I just mentioned."

Molto stayed quiet, and looked at X. "Are you trying to scare me into asking for your help?"  
"Oh I don't need to do that." said X. "I can just as easily march my troops through the gate and tear apart your world looking for the mavericks who escaped here. But I won't because I place the safety of human lives above my own. So instead I am the one asking you for help in tracking down the mavericks."  
Molto stared X down, and smiled slightly. "You apparently already have the loyalty of my daughter and her Knight Order. Why not just take them home with you?"

X smiled back. "Your majesty, I seek coexistence. maverick threat aside I believe both our people can benefit and prosper from one another. We have many forms of technology that we are willing to share in exchange for resources, which would easily give you an advantage over your enemies. And the humans of Neo Arcadia could see your world as a haven from the maverick threat. New citizens living in your cities, or building new cities and towns, both sides working together to make both world's great."  
"That is quite the speech X." said Molto. "I'll admit you chose your words carefully. Tell me is that how convinced Pina to go along with this?"

X looked at Molto, and looked back out at Sadera. "I'm serious your majesty. What I desire most is peace and prosperity between humans and reploids, and it hasn't been easy. I have ruled Neo Arcadia for 100 years, and fought Mavericks for far longer. I'm tired your majesty. I am tired of the fighting and I want it to end. And just when I think it's finally over, new problems arise, and the Maverick threat continues to grow." He looked at Molto. "Even someone I once called friend stands in the way of my desire for peace. Do you know what that is like your majesty? To be betrayed by your best friend?"

"I have not had the pleasure." said Molto dryly.

"Then you do not understand what I have been going through this past month and a half." said X.

"I take it your friend is among these 'mavericks' as you call them, that are hiding out here?"

"Yes, and he is perhaps the most dangerous threat there is." said X. "He did more damage to my forces in a month then the mavericks he is aiding could do in the past year. Imagine what he can do to you should you cross his path."

"Sounds to me like you are desperate." said the emperor.

"Maybe." said X. He looked ahead over the city once more. "Will you consider my proposal of alliance? I assure you both sides will benefit greatly."

"I must run it by the senate." said Molto. "And ask that you state your case to them as well. So why not stay and take in the sights? I'm sure you had quite the journey, teleportation magic or no."  
"Thank you your majesty, your invitation is most generous." X said.

"Of course." said Molto. "As far as the alliance, again I ask you to present your case to the senate. But if what you say is true and that the empire can benefit from such an arrangement, I do not see any harm in it."

X smiled "I will arrange to have my diplomat come to help explain our case." He bowed. "Thank you for your understanding. Despite Pina's opinion of you, your judgment is sound." X kept his head low, so that Molto couldn't see the smile spreading across his face, a twisted and almost demented smile as his eyes widen with delight at this news. 'I win.' he said to himself. 'you can't run anymore Zero. You, Ciel, the whole resistance, it's only a matter of time before I wipe you all out, and finally have the peace of mind that's eluded me for so long!"

The morning sun rose quietly in the sky. On the other side of the gate within the ruins of the city, Neo Arcadia had a roadblock setup. Several dozen Pantheon were standing guard, sweeping the area and ensuring the grounds were secured. Assigned to oversee the Gate was a small green Mutos shaped like a ball with flat frog shaped face with a blue rim where the mouth was and large bulbous frog like eyes on the sides of the head section. The neck had a gold collar around it with yellow discs extending off it onto the body. and 6 panels down along other side of the 'center' of the body. His shoulders were a blue color and rounded, and he had long whip like arms attached to a pair of three toed hands like a frog's along with frog like feet on short thin legs similar to his arms. This was Burble Hekelot, a mutos reploid of Neo Arcadia, and member of Phantom Zan'ei Gundan. He let out a croak as he looked around.

"Look alive you lugs, kero." he croaked. "We have to keep the Gate safe and secure while Master X is on the other side speaking with the Emperor."

"Why can't we secure the other side Captain Hekelot?" one of the Pantheon's asked. "It would be a lot easier."

"Doing so before securing the alliance could be seen as an act of war, kero." said Hekelot. "And our guests have mentioned the hill where the other side of the gate is located is holy ground. Do YOU want to trample all over someone else's religion?"

"No sir." said the Pantheon. "I'm rather religious myself sir! I pray every day I make it through my shift without encountering Zero."

"Somehow I don't think that counts as being religious." said Hekelot.

"I think it does." said the pantheon.

"Whatever, just get back to your post and..." he blinked and looked back at the gate. "Hey do you hear something? kero."

The Pantheons looked to the gate as well, their eyes blinking.

"Sounds like an engine."

"Impossible!" said Hekelot. "Master X went in by foot and teleported to the empire. kero. It must be the resistance!"

"The sound is getting closer." said the pantheon. "It sounds like they're picking up speed!"

"Get ready to open fire the moment they come through!" said Hekelot. "We will destroy the members of the resistance who come through and present their heads to Master X! FOR THE GLORY OF NEO-" Hekelot sadly was cut off by the transport coming out of the gate at about 100 MPH and running him down. The Pantheon Hunters jumped out of the way as they fired on the transport, but it would disappear around the corner.

The Pantheons lowered their weapons, looking at one another before looking down at Hekelot. The Frog mutos was flattened on the road, twitching with a tire tread mark down his back.

"Captain, are you okay?"

There was a faint croak coming from the mutos.

"He's okay!" said the Pantheon.

"Maybe we should alert Hidden Phantom?" said one pantheon.

"Good idea."

 **PART 3**

Tuka was staring out the back window as they had rounded the corner, Yuno, Leilei and Rory also staring out the window at the ruined city they were going through, they were all currently wearing armored bodysuits, A black one for Rory, light blue for Leilei and Green for Yuno and Tuka.

"My god." said Tuka. "It's all in ruins."

"Most of the world is like this." said Ciel. "An endless desert wasteland littered with ruins of old cities, and at the center is the Eden Dome containing Neo Arcadia."

"And there are actually humans who left to try and make a living out here?" Rory asked. "How would they even survive?"  
"It was part of the many attempts to rebuild after the war." said Ciel. "But there was so much devastation and destruction it seemed nearly impossible."

Faucon was currently driving, with Zero riding shotgun, coming along to help Faucon protect Ciel in Junk Town.

"Alright so the plan is as follows, we're going to drop the four of you off about a mile east of the supply depot, you'll have to go the rest of the way on foot." said Ciel. "Once you get there, you need to cause as much trouble as possible to divert Neo Arcadia to deal with you. That should make them forget about us for awhile. They'll know we came through the gate..."

"But they'll be too busy with us to do anything about it." said Yuno. "A bunch of mavericks suddenly attacking one of their supply depots would definitely be more important than a resistance sighting."

Ciel nodded. "Once we've concluded our business with Barter, we'll pick you up at the rendezvous coordinates. Be sure to take anything of value that you can carry to make it look like a robbery." She'd hand Leilei a data pad. "This contains a list of things we'll need, and what they look like." Leilei took the pad, looking it over as she tapped a few buttons, having learned how to use one from Ciel during the journey to Italica.

"Understood." Leilei said.

"It's a standard smash and grab." said Faucon. "But make sure you do as much damage as possible. The more Pantheons you wreck, the more it will set back Neo Arcadia"

"And what if there is a Mutos stationed there?" Tuka asked.

"We're in Neo Arcadia's territory." said Zero. "The Mutos should be the least of your worries."

Ciel winced at this, knowing that Zero was talking about the Shittenou. If one of them showed up to handle the attack on the depot, how would the girl's fare?

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Rory. "Especially with this lovely armor Cerveau and Doigt made for us."  
"I am very eager to try out the new weapons as well." said Tuka.

"We'll be at the drop off soon." said Faucon. "Get ready."

The girls nodded, and started to suit up.

"Please be careful." said Ciel. "Try not to get hurt."

"You focus on making that deal with Barter." said Yuno. "We know those supplies mean a lot to you."

"We'll be fine." said Tuka. "And when this is over we'll all celebrate back at Accueil."

Ciel smiled, grateful for their optimism. "Alright. Good luck to all of you."

It seemed like an out of the way place for a supply depot managed by Neo Arcadia. Though the reason for this was due to the fact it was a repurposed storage facility located in the area. It's seclusion made it ideal for storing sensitive equipment and information, and for a good 20 years no one outside Neo Arcadia had ever found the place, at least until now.

Two Pantheon warriors were standing watch at the front gate, one letting out a yawn as it cricked its neck back and forth.

"God guard duty in this place sucks." said the first. "How the hell did we end up out here anyways."  
"Oh shut up." said the second. "All you ever do is complain do you know that?"  
"I have every right to complain!" said the first one. "This place is out in the middle of nowhere!"

"You idiot, this is a wasteland!" said the second. "Every place here is the middle of nowhere."

"Oh, right." said the first, he looked ahead. "Still wish I had a better post, the sand seems to get everywhere out here."

"Hey this is a nice easy guard duty job." said the second. "before you know it we'll be back in Neo Arcadia without any problems."

"Eh I guess you're right." said the first. "I mean who would be dumb enough to come out-" he was interrupted by the sound of, laughter. "Hey you laughing at me?"  
"Wasn't me." said the first. They looked around, and again heard the laughter.

"Is someone out there?" the fist asked looking ahead.

"Nah can't be." said the second. It's eye gave off a glow as he looked ahead. seeing a figure approaching. "What the..." The figure had the body of a teenage girl, wrapped in ornate black armor with red trim with large black rounded shoulders and bell sleeved styled gauntlets with a red ribbon like trim showing black gloves. An armored vest around her chest left her midsection bare and the armored skirt went all the way down to the ankles and was short in the front going only up to her thighs and long in the back. She had on black thigh high plated heel boots with red trimming, and long black hair came out the back of a black and red trimmed helmet with two cat like ear vents on the top and a red crystal set in the forehead, Over the eyes was a blood red visor that shimmered as purple lips grew into a smiled. The reploid was carrying a large black Battle Axe with red detailing on the side of the blade, and as her finger pressed a button on the handle the blade glowed and from the edges extended two larger beam axe heads, making the resulting beam axe even more terrifying. She quickly again as she held the Axe out to the side holding it by the end of the handle with had a long spike on the end. "Excuse me gentlemen." she said giggling. "have you heard about our lord and savior? The Dark god Emroy?"

"Emroy?" The two pantheon looked at each other then back at the reploid. "Don't you mean Jesus Christ?"

The reploid stopped and grinned as she brought the axe up. "My God's better." And with one quick motion, she sliced both pantheons in half killing them dead.

Another giggle and she turned her head as three more reploids approached, all female, one with a light blue bodysuit underneath what looked like a silver dress over it. with narrowed armored sleeves and a simple skirt that covered her legs, though she also wore similar heels to the black reploid. she had light blue hair and a big green helmet shaped like a wizard's hat with a blue crystal in the center of the hat, and she carried with her what looked like a mage's staff with a winged decoration on one end, while the other end concealed a beam spear tip for close combat, and flanking her were a pair of blonde haired reploids in matching green armor with a darker green bodysuit underneath. Armored vests with arm guards over opposing arms and wearing similar armored boots with plated, heels, the two blondes had noticeable long pointed ears and both wore clear blue visors over their eyes, and carried with them a stylized Long bow designed to fire energy arrows rather than regular arrows, much like the shots of a buster gun.

Rory looked to Leilei, Tuka and Yuno. The Four girls were fully armored up, and with as stylized as they were, would be hard to forget, and easily mistaken for reploids.

"Well so far so good." said Rory. "How about we go and have some fun?"  
They all nodded, and after Rory sliced open the gate, the four ran inside.

The diversionary plan was underway.

 **INDEX**

 **ANOTHER ORIGINAL CHARACTER INTRODUCED THOUGH IN NAME ONLY: BARTER, ONE OF MY OWN ORIGINAL CHARACTERS WHO RUNS A PARTS AND SUPPLY SHOP THAT I USE OFTEN IN RP, EITHER AS A REPLOID OR A HUMAN AND STARTED OUT IN MMX RPS. NOW THE RESISTANCE NEEDS TO GET THEIR STUFF FROM SOMEWHERE, SO ASIDE FROM THE OCCASIONAL DEPOT RAIDS, I FIGURE THEY MUST HAVE ONE OR TWO CONNECTIONS OUTSIDE NEO ARCADIA TO GET THEM SUPPLIES THEY NEED CHEAP AND DESCREETLY. YOU'LL PROBABLY SEE BARTER IN PERSON NEXT CHAPTER, SO STAY TUNED TO SEE WHAT THIS SLIMEBALL ARMS DEALER IS LIKE**


	17. Raid on the Supply Depot

**PART 1**

Rory let out a laugh as she impaled a guardian through the gut and threw it at a second guardian, spinning the axe back as two energy arrows zinged past her, nailing a hunter each in the eye and throwing them back. She turn, smiling at Tuka and Yuno who had rose from cover, Bows aimed as they had taken out the hunters.

"These bows are amazing." Tuka said as she lowered hers, looking it over. The main part of the bow was a modified buster gun as the center with the two bow arms extending from above and below and generating an energy string which Tuka and Yuno can manipulate using their arm gauntlets, pulling back on the string would charge energy to fire an arrow shaped buster shot.

"Here's the best part." Doigt said as he showed off the 'Beam bow' as he called it. With a twist he'd disconnect the bottom arm of the bow and lowered the top arm to form a stock, spinning the bottom arm in his hand he'd press a side button, the arm would split open and a beam blade would generate. "You can convert your beam Bow in a Buster Gun and Beam Dagger for close range combat."

"Awesome!" said Yuno as she looked it over. "I can't wait to use it."

"Be sure to pick your shots." said Doigt. "It takes a few seconds to charge each arrow."

"Oh don't worry about them." said Rory. "I'll be keeping all the focus on myself."  
"Glad to hear that." said Doigt, as he set a rather impressive Battle axe on the table. "This should help you with that."  
Rory raised an eyebrow. "Thank you Doigt, but I already have my Halberd." she said, holding out her axe. "And it's quite capable of tearing Pantheons apart."

"True." said Doigt. "But the intent is to make them think a group of Mavericks is attacking, it's all about blending in. So I crafted you this here Beam Axe."  
That made Rory perk up. "Beam Axe?"

"Yup." said Doigt. Rory picked the Axe up and looked it over. "I modeled it after your own axe, though kind of hard to do when the damn thing weighs a ton."

"Ah its designed that way." said Rory. "To keep people from trying to use an apostle's weapon against them." She'd grin and flex her slender arm for Doigt. "So how does it work?"

"Just hit the button on the side there." said Doigt. Rory did so, and the edges of the axe glowed before two larger blades of energy extended from it. Rory's eyes widen with what seemed like ecstasy. "Oh wow! Doigt this is beautiful!" She spun the blade around, Doigt and the girls yelping and ducking for cover. "The energy blades practically double the surface area." she said. "Oh the damage I can cause with this will surely please Emroy!"

Doigt laughed nervously. "Glad you like it."

Rory dashed in utilizing the acceleration system in her boots, slicing down more Pantheons as Tuka and Yuno chased after her. Tuka would tap the side of her visor, activating the built in coms. "Leilei? Can you hear me? How's it going?"  
"Almost in." said Leilei, Tuka can hear her typing away on the data pad. "10 more seconds."

"You have 5." said Rory. she turned and slashed a Warrior in half while Yuno Aimed high and clipped a flyer in the wing, sending it careening into a stack of barrels resulting in a small explosion. She looked up to see a Pantheon in one of the windows poke its head out and throw something at her. Instinctively she got out of the way, the object bounced once before exploding.

"Tuka! Windows!" Yuno shouted.

"I see him!" Tuka spun around, pulling back the string and lining up her shot, the visor giving her readouts on angle and trajectory as she let the shot fly and nailed the Bomber in the eye.  
"There may me more." said Rory. "So watch those windows. Leilei! Where are you on the door!?"

Over by the main door Leilei was crouched down working on her data pad, running through number after number to get the lock open. "Few more seconds." she said, keeping safe behind a crate." She looked up as the light turned green on the keypad. "Done!" She got up, put the pad away and picked up her tech staff as she walked to the door, it slid open and her eyes widen to find several pantheon behind it, she took a step back and dashed off.

"Leilei where are you." Yuno stopped when she saw the group of Pantheons chasing after the Rurudo. "Are you shitting me?"

"I got them!" said Rory. She lunged for the mob cracking the Axe handle open like a shotgun as she pulled out the energy clip, and slipped in a Fire clip, closing the handle up as the Energy blade of the Beam Axe turned red hot and trailed fire.

"Energy clips?" Rory asked. "What's that?"  
"It's what powers our weapons." said Cerveau, setting 4 clips on the table. "There are four types, Neutral, Fire, Ice and Lightning. Knowing when to use the right clip means all the difference when fighting reploids, especially the mutos reploids who often have elemental properties. Fire beats Ice, Ice beats Lightning, and Lightning beats Fire."  
Tuka blinked. "Oh, is that why Faucon and the others were firing lightning at the Flame Dragon?"  
"It did seem to work." said Leilei. "Not much though."

"So where do they go?" Tuka asked.

"For Rory's axe the clip slot is in the handle, you just crack it open here in the center. For the beam bows, since the center piece is a modified Buster gun you slide the clips in there. For the Dagger mode, it's the handle of the Dagger. Leilei your staff doesn't use the energy clips, but I'll explain that later." said Cerveau. "You should probably practice loading and swapping clips. A skilled Maverick Hunter learns how to swap clips on the fly during combat."

The girls nodded.

Rory leapt into the air, bringing the axe up before slamming it into the horde of Pantheon, burning them to cinder from the flames produced by her axe as she spun it around to cleave them in half, spinning the axe and holding it straight. "You okay Leilei?"  
Leilei nodded. "Thank you." Tuka and Yuno ran over.

"Outside is clear for now but more will come soon." said Tuka. "we'll have to move fast."  
Rory smiled. "Leave them to me, you three head inside and start securing the supplies that Ciel needs."

"Are you sure?" Yuno asked.

"Of course." Rory said. She turned watching as another squad came from one of the other buildings. "I only just got started on explaining the benefits package for serving Emroy." She licked her lips and dashed into the fray.

"Benefits package?" Tuka asked confused looking to the others.

Leilei shook her head. "Too much time with Colbar." was all she said as they ran for the building Leilei had unlocked, heading inside.

 **PART 2**

The inside of the building consisted of several long hallways connecting to various rooms, with a stairway leading up to the second floor. The three stopped at a corner and Leilei peaked around, spotting two Hunters at the end.

"Hunters...two." she whispered.

Yuno nodded, as she pulled back on the bow string softly, trying to keep the charge quiet before jumping out and firing a shot nailing one of them in the eye and sending it flying down the rest of the hall, pinned to the wall.

"What the hell?!" the second hunter turned and aimed his buster. "INTRUDERS!" Before he could get off a shot Yuno put a second arrow down the barrel, causing its arm to explode, and then Yuno laded a third arrow in its eye, dropping it dead.

"Nice one." said Tuka. "Next group is mine."

"Deal." said Yuno. Down the hall they went, coming up to the first door they found Leilei pulled out the Pad and began to work on the combination.

"Even though Ciel gave us a list." said Tuka as she watched for Pantheons. "Why not just take everything?"  
"Not enough room in the van." said Leilei. "7 people plus stolen supplies."

"Oh." said Tuka. She quickly turned, firing over Leilei's head and nailing an approaching hunter in the head. "I guess that makes sense."

"Well, what do we do with the rest of it then?" said Yuno.

Leilei thought for a moment as the combination lock dinged green. "Blow it up." she said.

Tuka and Yuno looked at her.

"Depot gone, less weapons and supplies for Neo Arcadia." said Leilei as she stood up, the door sliding open for them as they went inside. "And as far as Neo arcadia is concern, all of it caused by a random quartet of Mavericks, rather than the resistance."

"I can't argue with that logic." said Yuno. "But the fact you of all people suggested it is a little mind boggling."

"It's a logical option." said Leilei. "Deprive the enemy of a strategic location and supplies."

"But what's so strategic about this place?" Yuno asked. She was looking through the shelves. "It's out in the middle of nowhere."  
"Precisely." said Leilei. "Out of the way, Hard to find. Colbar mentioned during prep it took them a week to find this depot. Perfect place to safeguard valuable equipment."

"Leilei, Yuno, look over here." said Tuka, waving them over to a large crate. The girls walked over and Leilei was checking the list against the information on the crate.

"What is it?" Yuno asked.

Leilei looked over the information then looked up. "Power Generator, military grade. This can supply power to machines."  
"Perfect." said Tuka. "The resistance would definitely benefit from this."  
"And anything made for a military unit is bound to be high quality right?" said Yuno. Leilei nodded as she looked the crate over, reading over information.

"What is it Leilei?" Tuka asked. "Something else about it?"  
Leilei nodded. "It says on the label, 'Property of Jin'en Gundan.'"

"What's a Jin'en?" Yuno asked.

"Part of Neo Arcadia military." said Leilei. "Ground forces."

Tuka looked around. "So this place is probably a Jin'en outpost, that would mean that nearly everything here is military grade."

"Colbar suggested this particular facility." said Yuno. "Do you think he knows?"  
"Possibly." said Leilei. She was making a mental note of the smaller items, they'll need to find packs to carry the smaller stuff, and quite obviously they'll need Rory to carry the Generator. "Menart said the Jin'en is a favorite target of Colbar's for supply raids."

"Oh dear." said Tuka. "No wonder he suggested this one."  
"Come on." said Leilei. "We need to check the other rooms."

Outside, Rory laughed with glee as she cleaved another pantheon in half, swinging her axe one handed with little difficulty.

"Jesus Christ! What the hell is wrong with this Maverick?" Said one pantheon.

"Who cares? It's just another maverick!" said another.

"'Just another Maverick'?" Rory said, pouting. "Aww I'm hurt!" She'd thrust the end of her Beam Axe handle through a pantheon before pulling it out and kicking it across the courtyard of the depot, and then stepped back to narrowly dodge a shot from above. She looked up seeing several flyers in the air, taking their shots at her. Her eyes narrowed as she took a bracing stance, holding the axe handle in both hands and holding it back, taking a tight grip as the Axe blades began to glow.

"Charge the Blades?" Rory said.

"It's a beam weapon." said Cerveau. "So naturally it can be charged by focusing the power output into the blades, this also allows you to perform powerful elemental attacks with your energy clips."

"So what can I do with this beauty at full charge?" Rory asked.

She smiled sadistically as the blades glowed red hot and brilliantly, she looked up at the Flyers and swung the axe once upward and then to the side like a baseball bat, unleashing two spinning energy blades from the axe which went flying at the Flayers, cutting them in half in the process. 'Oh Cerveau, your creative genius knows no bounds.' she said to herself. She turned around and body checked a warrior coming up from behind and then cleaving it in two. She took a step back and tapped her coms. "Almost done out here, how about you three?"

"We found a Power Generator in one of the storerooms." said Tuka. "We'll need you to carry it, we're searching the other rooms now."  
"Alright. I'll join you as soon as I'm..." she blinked, watching as the pile of pantheon corpses she had been making started to stand back up suddenly, twitching and writhing like zombies. "Hold that thought!" she said. "My hard work is getting back up."

"Getting back up?" said Yuno over the coms.

"Keep searching the depot." said Rory. "Don't worry about me!" she'd cut coms off and lunged for the zombie pantheons, smashing through them and cutting them down, she'd ski to a stop as she cleaved the last zombie in two. The remains stayed on the ground for maybe a minute before getting back up into the form of shambling reploid corpses.

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding me." said Rory as she once again cut the pantheon zombies down. "Stay down this time!"

"They won't stay down Maverick, not unless I tell them too."

Rory turned, trying to get eyes on the voice and looked up. There was a reploid there his face looked like a jackal with a long canine snout and long ears pointed up, the helmet designed like some sort of royal headdress dominated by yellow with blue striping down the sides of the helmet, a blue square beard like protrusion extended from the white muzzle and red eyes gleamed down at Rory. His Body was predominately yellow, with blue striping and details on the chest and the hips, the side of his hips fanned out slightly like a small skirt, and the arms and legs were blue with yellow parts on the forearms, knees and ankles. His claws were White and he carried a long white scepter with a blue crystal on the top surrounded by a yellow and blue striped Crescent decoration, and a yellow knob on the bottom. He held the staff in hand with his arms folded, and looked down at Rory.

"My someone's been a bad doggy." said Rory. "And who might you be?"

"I am Anubis Necromancess IV." he said. "Member of the Jin'en Gundan and disciple of Fighting Fafnir of the Shittenou."

"Necromancess?" Rory's eyes narrowed and she growled. "You're a necromancer."

Anubis chuckled. "That is correct." he spun his staff, the jewel glowed as another pantheon corpse rose up. "I have absolute power over the remains of any and all dead reploids, and once I've killed you, I'll use your body as a my personal bodyguard. Such destructive power should not go to waste."

Rory trembled as she looked up at him. "Your kind I detest most of all, raising the dead and preventing them from sleeping in peace." She held her hand out. "Death is meant to be the end of one's journey, but people like you take sick pleasure in disturbing their eternal rest."

"I didn't think Mavericks cared about the ones they slaughter." Anubis said with a slight chuckle.

"Those who worship Emroy do." said Rory. "He is the god of death, and despises those who desecrate the dead. To live your life the fullest, to die without regrets only to be raised as a zombie against your will?" She gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed and burning red with anger. "Anubis Necromancess, you are an a front to nature, and I will kill you slowly for it."

"Try if you can!" said Anubis. "I will send you to meet your god personally!" And with those words he lunged for Rory. Rory brought her Beam Axe up blocking Anubis's staff, she pushed him away and swung the axe, slicing him in half.

Rory grinned as Anubis fell back. "My, all talk and no play, too ba-" She stopped as Anubis hit the ground his body dissolved into the sand. "What?" She looked around, taking steps back. "Are you shitting me? What sorcery is this?!"

"Heh heh heh." The sand erupted behind Rory, who turned around to get smacked by Anubis' claw and bounced across the ground. "Sorry to disappoint you, but simply cutting me in half will not work." He held his hand to the side, and with a motion of his wrist two Pantheon zombies lurched onto their feet and lumbered toward Rory. Rory glared as she got up, and slicing the Zombies in half as she charged at Anubis, taking another swing along for him to dissolve into the sand and reform behind her a few feet. His hand glowed as he rose it up, and the sand under Rory's feet stirred. Quickly she leapt out of the way as the sand erupted into a large column with spikes on top, and then again dodging another spiked pillar.

'Is he using magic?' she thought to herself. She charged at Anubis swinging her axe which he parried with his staff. 'No it can't be, magic doesn't exist in this world. So how is he doing it?' She charged up her axe, swinging the blades at Anubis. Anubis jumped back, only to have his Arms cleaved off. He staggered as they fell to the ground and dissolved into the sand. A few minutes later the sand rose up to him and his arms were good as new as he picked up his staff, spinning it and throwing it at her before he vanished suddenly.

"Now what?!" She swatted the staff away, and it spun off to the side, Rory turned watching as Anubis reappeared catching the Staff before spinning it and throwing it once more and then disappearing. Rory jumped to the side as the staff sailed passed her, Anubis reappearing once more and catching it.

"You're getting repetitive." said Rory. "Just like Herculious."

Anubis stopped for a moment. "What about Herculious?"  
"Oh that's right I guess you don't know yet." she said, licking her lips. "I killed him."

Anubis said nothing and Rory continued. "I severed his arms, one at a time before running him through and slicing him in half. I made sure to savor every moment of it."

"I'll be sure to relay the news to Sage Harpuria and Herculious' brother Kuwagust when I bring them your shambling corpse." said Anubis.

"Oh he has a brother?" Rory smiled. "Fantastic! I hope I get to fight him as well."  
"You make it sound like you'll live long enough to do it." said Anubis. He held his staff out, the jewel on the top glowing and the sands began to stir.

"This again?" Rory said, She jumped out of the way, but the sands were still stirring, and suddenly she found herself losing her footing as she stumbled. "What then?!" The shifting sands were picking up as the ground swirled, causing the ground to collapse on itself toward the center of the vortex dragging Rory with it. She clawed at the ground trying to pull herself away but she couldn't grab onto anything.

"The sands will swallow you whole, another victim of the harsh landscape beyond the Eden Dome." Anubis said. "You made a mistake coming out here alone and trying to destroy this depot! NOW DIE!" Anubis spun his staff, prepared to throw it, only to be blasted out of the sky ball of ball of fire, he howled as he crashed to the ground wrapped in flames, his concentration broken and the quicksand dissipating, allowing Rory to scramble her feet.

"Not alone." Anubis looked up, watching Leilei Tuka and Yuno approach. "She has us."

 **PART 3**

Leilei, Tuka and Yuno were up on the second floor inside an armory. They looked around in quiet silence at the myriad of weapons that were stockpiled, many of which they were unfamiliar with as Leilei quickly pulled out the Data Pad and began to go through the lists.

"Wow, look at all these weapons." said Yuno. "Neo Arcadia could do a lot of damage with these."

"So could the resistance." said Tuka. "We should try to bring as many as we can back to the pickup point."

"Agreed." said Leilei. She looked down at the pad then at one of the boxes, picking up the item and looking back at the list.

"What is it Leilei?" Yuno asked.

Leilei turned. "Explosives." she said, putting them back.

"Explosives?" Tuka blinked.

"Small device which creates a big explosion when it is activated." said Leilei. "Very dangerous."

"Big explosion?" Tuka and Yuno looked at each other, and something seem to pop in Tuka's head. "Could we use these to destroy the depot like you want to?"  
Leilei thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yes, but we'd have to be careful, and place them in the right spots to maximize the damage." She looked around. "We'd have to check the buildings for weak spots."

"Well blowing up the weapons would do a lot of damage." said Yuno.

"But we need to bring these to Ciel and the others." said Tuka.

"Okay so we don't blow all of them up."

"Let's keep searching." said Leilei. "There is an item on the list Ciel needs and we haven't found it yet."

"What?" Tuka asked. "We've looked everywhere in this building."  
"Energen." said Leilei. "main source of energy for reploids."

"Oh that's right." said Tuka. "Ciel said they may not have enough."

"I thought they did." said Yuno. "Last them a year if they can ration it out."

"Factor in fighting Neo Arcadia." said Leilei. "that number is reduced drastically."

"Alright let's head for the next building." said Yuno Rory probably has the whole place cleared by now and-" She stopped, peering out a window they were passing her eyes widen. "Oh no Rory!"

"What is it?" Tuka and Leilei ran over and they peered outside to see Rory struggling as she was being dragged to a swirling vortex in the sand, Leilei looked up seeing what looked like an armored Jackal floating above.

"Mutos." said Leilei as she quickly ran down the hall for the stairs, Yuno and Tuka followed after her as Leilei began chanting, the top of her staff glowing in response.

"We call it the 'Tech Staff.' said Doigt. "It's based on Ciel's early research into combining Cyber Elf energy with magic."  
Leilei picked the staff up and looked it over.

"You'll be able to channel your magic through it, using the Energen Crystal on the top there as the focus."  
"I see." said Leilei.

"The catch is that it's not compatible with Energy clips." said Cerveau. "We had to rework the Clip system to allow for the magic to be channeled through the staff, otherwise you'd end up overloading the staff and destroying it, but you should be able to use the staff to charge up your magic and make it stronger."

"Understood." said Leilei as she looked over the staff. "Stronger magic for less effort."

As she came out the front door, she let off a blast of fire, sailing through the air and hitting the Jackal mutos dead center.

"Not alone." Leilei said to it as she ran up to Rory, helping her to her feet, Tuka and Yuno taking position and aiming their weapons. "She has us."

"What is that thing?" said Tuka.

"Anubis Necromancess IV." said Rory. "be careful, he can raise the pantheons we destroyed as zombies, and I can't seem to put a scratch on him. He can dissolve his body into the sand, and even manipulate the sand."

Anubis chuckled as he got up, wiping his mouth. "That tickled." he said.

"Element weakness." said Leilei. "We use that to hurt him."

"Fire seemed to do the trick." Yuno said as she loaded the Fire clip into her bow.

"No I don't think so." said Rory, readying her axe. "I've had the flip clip active this whole time and I haven't been able to scratch him."

"Then we try them all." said Yuno as she loaded and Ice clip into her bow, while Rory swapped out her Fire Clip for a thunder clip. "One of them should work."

Anubis smiled, his hand glowed as he held it out, and the pantheon corpses once more began to rise.

"Yikes!" Tuka yelped as she spun around putting an arrow into one of the shambling pantheons. "You weren't kidding about the zombie part." Rory sliced two zombies down as Leilei pierced one with the beam spear tip on the opposite end of her staff.

"Cover me!" said Rory as she lunged for Anubis, charging the Beam Axe and slashing the air sending crescent blades of arcing lightning at him. Anubis jumped back, getting struck by one and losing his arm again, though as before it merely dissolved into the sand as he used his other arm to deflect the second blade with his staff before spinning and throwing the staff at Rory like a Buzz saw. He landed on the ground and barely dodged a fire wrapped energy Arrow from Yuno, and rose a pillar of sand up to block the ice arrow from Tuka, the pillar freezing over in the process as he dissolved into the sand to escape.

"Where is he?!" said Yuno, the four went back to back looking around.

"He can pop up anywhere." said Rory.

Leilei looked around. "Then we flush him out." She held her staff and started chanting. The Crystal glowed as her magic flared around her and she swung the staff out, sending out a large tornado as it swept across the ground, kicking up the sand.

"GAAH!" Anubis quickly reformed as he got caught and thrown by the tornado, crashing to the ground. "That's quite a trick you have there."

"No trick." said Leilei. "Magic."

"Magic?" Anubis laughed. "Don't make me laugh, there is no such thing as-" He stopped, eyes widen. "Wait a minute." He looked at the group. "You're not Mav-" He was cut off by an arrow from Tuka nailing him in the eye, He howled in pain as that part of him froze over and he staggered back.

"Found it!" said Tuka. Yuno and Rory Grinned as they loaded the appropriate clips and Rory lunged for Anubis while Leilei started to chant again.

"Grrr." He growled, holding his hand out as it began to glow in order to manipulate the sands.

"Not so fast!" said Rory, charging her Axe and releasing it into a powerful downward swing that severed Anubis's arm in a block of ice. Anubis screamed in pain as he staggered back, his arm falling and shattering to pieces. "You can't use your regeneration trick when your frozen solid can you?"

Anubis growled and in desperation he slashed his claws at Rory, she moved her head back but yelped as her face got slashed, staggering back and holding her face with a groan.

"You fucking bitch." said Anubis. He looked at his hand, staring in disbelief. "Blood?! Human blood?" He looked up at Rory, and watched as the wounds he inflicted on her healed instantly, she smiled and licked her lips. "What the hell are you?"

"Me?" said Rory. "I am Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy the god of Darkness." She'd charge the beam axe again and took Anubis's other arm, before bringing the heel of her boots down onto the staff breaking it in half. "I told you I'd kill you slowly."

Anubis again growled in pain as he dissolved into the sand and reappeared behind her.

"Not if I kill you first!" he said.

"Oh no you don't!" said Tuka, as she and Yuno let fly arrows of eyes piercing Anubis through the head and chest.

"AGGGGHHH!" Anubis staggered as Rory Jumped back out of reflex, and smiled at the elves. He turned, twitching as his body sparked with damage for the first time since the fight started. "Damn...filthy...mavericks..."

"Not mavericks." said Leilei, who took a step and threw her Tech staff like a Javelin, impaling Anubis right through the center of his chest. He staggered and dropped to his knees. "Human." She snapped her fingers, and Anubis's eyes widen as Blades of ice erupted through his body from the Staff, exploding in the process. "GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

The dust settled, and everything was quiet. Leilei slumped onto her knees, exhausted as Rory leaned on her Beam Axe.

"We did it." said Tuka. "We beat him!"

"We sure did." said Rory. "I think that's the last of them. We should be able to get what we came for without a problem now."

"Then let's get to work." said Leilei. The girl's nodded and headed for the buildings.


	18. Junk Town

**PART 1**

They had been driving for an hour now ever since they dropped off the girls, heading west into uncharted territory beyond even Neo Arcadia's gaze.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" Ciel asked.

"They'll be fine." said Zero. "The armor they have will keep them safe, plus Rory is there."

Faucon nodded in agreement. "Rory already fought Pantheons before so She'll be able to help the others spot weaknesses along with what we told them. You need to focus on the task at hand, we'll be at Junk town soon."

Ciel nodded as she looked out the window. "I still can't believe we're doing this, asking a maverick for help, the minute X finds out it will give him fuel to further his justifications in labeling us Mavericks as well."

"Forget about that." said Zero. "if you start to concern yourself with what others will do in response to your actions you'll start making mistakes. This is something that has to be done if we're going to survive in the other world."

"You're right, I'm sorry." said Ciel.

"There it is." said Faucon. "Junk Town." Ciel peered from between the front seats out the front at the town that they were approaching. 'Junk Town' was an appropriate name as they approached the rickety almost rust covered gate that made up the front entrance. The town itself surrounded by a high wall of about 10 feet or so put together from random assortment of metal scraps and plates welded together. The town itself built from various odds and ends collected from the wasteland, creating an assortment of shanty houses put together from whatever the owner can find to patch a wall one day, a roof the next, to say the place was a mess was an understatement and Faucon found it hard to drive through the narrow streets and congestion of people. The town itself was pretty big, with homes and housing in the outer parts by the walls, and shops and businesses located closer to the center where the larger and somewhat better looking buildings were located Human women stood at the corners, dressed in provocative attire while smoking, speaking to passersby as men gave them whistles and cat calls.

"Look at this place." said Faucon. "How can people even live like this? It's a slum town."

"There were slums in Neo Arcadia as well." said Ciel. "But X had worked hard to clean them up. I'm guessing most of these people were probably from those slums who didn't take kindly on X clamping down on their illegal businesses they conducted there and left and built this place."

"A haven for scum." said Zero. "We'd fit right in."

Ciel flinched a Faucon found a spot to park, the three getting out.

"Faucon stay here." said Zero. "If we all go we'll find our van on cement blocks when we come back, if we're lucky."

Faucon nodded as he grabbed a rifle from the back.

Zero looked to Ciel. "You have your sidearm."  
Ciel nodded patting her hip. "Yeah."  
"Good. Walking around here unarmed is a surefire way to get in trouble." said Zero.

Ciel nodded and looked up. "We'll probably find Barter's place deeper in."  
"Stay close to me." said Zero as the two made their way down the street, Faucon staying behind as he leaned against the van, keeping an eye out.

They were being watched, though it's to be expected. They stood out in this place, especially girl with her pristine, bright pink clothing. She screamed 'target' in the eyes of the shysters, con artists and muggers loitering around, but thought twice when they saw the red armored reploid that looked around, and landed death glares on anyone stupid enough to even think it.

"We need information if we're to find Barter." said Ciel. "We could be here all day wandering aimlessly and not find him, and meanwhile the girls will still be at the depot wondering what's taking us so long."

Zero nodded as his eyes swept over the path they were taking, she was right, they could be here all day and night trying to find Barter, the place was built like a maze almost, making it easy to get lost if you didn't know the layout. Some unfortunate soul wanders into the wrong place at the wrong time and, well, that's that now is it? They stopped at what appeared to be a bar and headed inside. One bars were good for information, and two, Ciel was hungry despite Zero's protests. They'd walk over to the bar itself, sitting down on stools as the bartender walked over. He was a tall heavyset human with arms that could tear a reploid in half and a thick mustache and beard with a balding head. He wore a plain shirt and pants with an apron over it and was cleaning a glass when he walked over.

"What can I get fer ya?" he asked.

"Food, and information." said Zero.

"Well you came to the right place mate, what will it be?"  
"Something edible that won't give my friend here food poisoning." said Zero.

"Cute." said the bartender. "I'll have you know I have the best grub in the whole town, even got fresh seafood."  
Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Fresh seafood?"  
"Yup." said the bartender. "You can't tell by the wasteland and the propaganda spouting blowhards in Neo Arcadia, but there are still people living out here ya know making the best of it. There's a town by the coast about 2 day's drive from here to the west, manages to catch fresh seafood and ship it to neighboring towns, including here."  
Ciel smiled at that. It was a good thing to here. "Where did these towns come from?"  
"Where else?" said the Bartender. "People leaving Neo Arcadia who can't stand the government, mostly reploids looking to avoid being branded Maverick for jaywalking, but then you got humans who also left to make their own living. Now me I was born and raised here in Junk Town, got married and opened up this tavern. Name's Trent by the way."  
"Ciel." she said. "This is Zero, we're new here."

"I can tell. You don't look like the sort who lives out in the wastelands." Trent set the mug down, grabbing a fresh glass and filling it with water for Ciel. He turned toward the back. "HEY BONNIE SWEET THING! A PLATE OF FISH AND CHIPS WILL YA!"

"COMING RIGHT UP!" Came the voice from the back, female with a rather boisterous tone to it.

Zero looked around, eyes weary.

"Your friend seems a bit on edge." Trent said.

"My safety is his priority." said Ciel. "This is supposed to be a place where Mavericks gather after all."

Trent laughed. "Oh we're mavericks alright, every reploid and human in this town is a maverick in the eyes of Neo Arcadia cause Junk Town is as shady and underhanded as you can get. One wrong turn down the streets and you'll find a knife in your gut bleeding out."  
Ciel blinked. "So the branding is unjustified?"  
Trent laughed. "Hell no! You'll find just about every illegal activity in Junk town from weapons to slave labor, illegal substances, criminals, killers, con artists. Junk town is one of the few cases where the Maverick label is legit." He laughed again as a plump and cheerful looking woman approached, her grey hair in a bun and wearing pants and a blouse as she set the fish and chips down, beer battered pieces of salmon along with fresh cut French fries. "Here you go love." she said.

"Ah thank you." said Ciel.

"Well, that takes care of the food." said Trent. "Now what sort of information do you need?"  
"We're looking for someone." said Ciel. "An Arms merchant named Barter."

Trent went silent, and looked around before looking back at Ciel. "You best be careful where you say that name around here miss. He's not exactly popular amongst certain individuals. Has a nasty reputation for selling weapons to both sides of a conflict. So long as he's making Zenny, he doesn't care who he sells to. Mavericks, Neo Arcadia, just so long as they pay."

"and that's why we want him." said Ciel. "As much as I try to deny it, we need his help to secure weapons and equipment."  
"And what do you plan to use it for?" Trent ask.

"Fight Neo Arcadia." said Ciel. "We're with the resistance."

She probably shouldn't have said that out loud. Every person in the room had gone quiet and looked over, some standing and readying weapons. Zero responded by standing and drawing his beam saber, holding it to the side between Ciel and the crowd.

"First one that makes a move goes through me." said Zero.

"Just try it Blondie!" said one of the reploids. "There's a bounty out on members of the resistance. Neo Arcadia is paying good money for yer heads."

"Is that so." said Zero. "You going to try and collect?"

"Hey No weapons!" said Trent!

"Fair enough." Zero turned off the saber and put it away, and gestured with his hand. "Who's first?"

This got the patrons pissed as one of them rushed Zero throwing a punch, He caught the hand knocking it away before throwing his knee into the guy's gut and tossing him to the ground. Under normal circumstances Ciel would be freaking out and worrying to no end about Zero getting into a fight like this. Maybe it was the delicious fish and chips because she was surprisingly calm as she nibbled a French fry and watched. Two more guys rushed at Zero and he met them halfway, throwing a punch and dislocating the one guy's jaw and then elbowing the second guy in the face before throwing him over a table disrupting a guy who was being all lovey dovey with one of the street girls from outside. The girl ran out screaming and the guy growled as he grabbed a broken bottle and started slashing at Zero, who dodged side to side avoiding it before grabbing the guy's arm and breaking it to make him drop the bottle, then shoulder tossing him across the bar into the wall. Zero did short nose wipe gesture, and then got a chair to the back of his head from a rather big Reploid that looked like a Bull, with large horns and massive arms with spiked bracelets on the wrist. It snorted and shoulder checked Zero, who skidded across the floor on his back, causing the floor to laugh.

"Get him Toros!" said one of the patrons.

Toros snorted as he cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like your friend is in trouble." said Trent.

"He'll be fine." said Ciel, as she munched one of the pieces of fish. "He's not even fighting seriously cause theirs humans involved. This fish is delicious by the way. Do you think I can get the recipe? We set up our own tavern you see in our new location. Oh maybe you can come and work for us if you want, move out of Junk Town and come to Italica."

Trent raised an eyebrow. "Italica? Never heard of it. Where is it exactly?"  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Ciel, she rummaged through her back bringing out a data pad and bringing up images and showing them to Trent. "I took these in order to convince Barter."

Zero got to his feet, wiping some reploid blood from his mouth as he looked at Toros. He kicked in the accelerator and charged in, leaping up to dodge a punch from Toros and landing on his back, holding onto his horns as Toros started to buck and swing around trying to throw Zero off.

Trent was staring at the pictures, trying to wrap his head around what he was seeing. "You're not bullshitting me are you? This isn't photo shopped or anything?" Toros stumbled by them as Zero was putting the bull reploid in a headlock and holding on.  
"It's real Trent." said Ciel. "In that city where we had first set up our base is a gateway leading to another world that is fertile and full of life. I've seen a good deal of it so far, and despite a low technology level, which honestly I don't even care about, it's truly breathtaking."

Zero held on as Toros flailed him about, his legs being flung around as he ended up kicking a patron in the face knocking him out.  
"And you set up shop here and need Barter to smuggle you weapons past Neo Arcadia who also found the gate." said Trent.

"As much as it pains me to say it, yes, we need someone like Barter to get us what we need and not get caught." said Ciel.

Toros spun around, throwing Zero off him, he'd crash into a table disrupting a poker game before getting up and rushing the Bull with a tackle, pushing him back a few inches.

Trent looked at the images again and looked back at Ciel. "Were you serious about coming to work fer ya?" Trent asked. "If I said yes there would be a lot of unhappy folks around here." Toros would slam against the wall to try and dislodge Zero, who managed to hold on as he threw punches into the back of the reploid's head.

"200 Zenny on Toros!" said a patron as Toros grabbed Zero with his big hand and slammed him into the floor

"Oh yeah? 300 on Blondie." added a second patron as Zero threw a head butt into Toros' head, causing Toros to drop him and the two staggered from the impact.  
"I'll see that bet!" said a third as Zero jumped back onto Toros to try and wrestle him down, holding on for dear life as Toros started to flail around a lot more violently.

Ciel looked at Trent. "The offer will stand as long as you're interested. But for now we need to find Barter."  
Trent nodded, then motioned toward a corner table. "You see that Redhead sitting all alone? That's Barter's daughter."

"Daughter?" Ciel asked.

"Adopted daughter. Parents were killed by Mavericks when she was a kid, he found her trying to rob him, and took her in. Ask her nicely and she may take you to the shop."

"Thank you." said Ciel, turning to the fight.

"500 on Toros." said another patron.

"1000 on Zero." said Ciel. Everyone looked at her and she smiled. "Zero I got a lead on Barter finish up."  
"Roger." said Zero. Still holding onto Toros' horns, he kicked off and then used his acceleration system to drive the bull reploid face first into floor, followed by a couple more head slams for good measure until Toros was unconscious. Zero got up, brushed himself off and looked around. "Anyone else want to try and collect that bounty?" The patrons said nothing and returned to their drinks. "Thought so." Ciel giggled as she collected her winnings from the others who betted on the fight, paid Trent for the food, and motioning to Zero to follow, headed over to the corner table.

 **PART 2**

She was in her late 20's early 30's with knee length red hair to her and purple eyes. She wore a Black armored low cut body suit with a red armored and gold trimmed vest with shoulder guards an equally low cut showing off some decent cleavage, red and gold trimmed forearm gauntlets, a red armored skirt down to her knees with gold and black and red with gold trimmed plated knee high heeled boots, along with a red hat on her head and glasses perched on her nose. She was reading a book and she looked up as Zero and Ciel sat down. "Pink? Really? You know how much you stand out kid?"

"What's wrong with pink?" Ciel asked with a twitch in her eye as Zero looked away not saying anything. "I happen to like pink thank you very much."

"I can tell. Surprise your friend over there isn't pink as well." That made Zero's eye twitch, and Ciel to giggle at the mental image.

"We're looking for Barter." Zero said changing the subject.

"What did my old man do this time?" the woman asked.

"Huh?" Ciel blinked confused.

"A Girl and her reploid bodyguard are asking about pops, usually that means he did something he shouldn't have." said the woman. "So what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, it's nothing like that." said Ciel. "We require his services."

The woman smiled. "Is that right. Who are you again?" she asked as she sipped her water.

"My name is Ciel, and this is Zero." Ciel said.

The woman's eyes widen and she choked on the water, spitting it right in Zero's face as a result. Zero did not look too happy about that. "Run that by me again?"  
"I said, my name is Ciel, and this is Zero."

The woman had a buster gun out, aiming it at the two, Zero on instinct went for his, the two aiming at one another. "Zero's dead, try again."

"I'm telling the truth!" said Ciel. "This is Zero, I revived him myself."

The woman looked at Zero for a moment. "Prove it." she said.

"I can't." said Zero. "I have amnesia from hibernation sickness. I barely remember anything from 100 years ago."

"Then you have no way of proving it to me." said the woman.

Ciel looked down, was this as far as they can get?  
"Iris." Zero said, causing Ciel to look up.

"Hmm?" the woman looked up as well.

"It's something I remembered a little while ago, a name. I don't know who she is or why I remembered her name."

The woman was quiet for a moment, and then lowered her buster gun. "Alright, so your Zero." She looked at Ciel. "That means your with the resistance. There was a rumor they had a red reploid working for them. So why do you need pops? Thought you had a fancy base near Neo Arcadia"

"We did." said Ciel. "But they launched and all out attack and we were forced to evacuate. We blew up the base to make them think we were dead. It barely lasted a week."

"Well not many places to hide out in the desert." said the woman.

"We didn't go into the desert." said Ciel, handing the woman the data pad. She took it, looking at the images showing the gate, the world beyond it, Italica, Coda Village. She stared at it, dumbfounded. "What is this?"

"Another world." said Ciel. "That building is a gateway connecting the two worlds. And on the other side is a world untouched by the ravages of war."

"And both you and Neo Arcadia found it." said the woman. "Sounds like your bringing the war there."

"I believe the end of the war is there." said Ciel. "The answer to the energy crisis, but unless we can continue to stand against Neo Arcadia, there is no way I'll be able to finish."

She shook her head. "You do know it's talk like that that keeps pops in business right?"

Ciel looked away, and the woman grinned. "Alright, I'll take you to see pops. If any he'll get a kick out of seeing Zero alive." She stood up going to the bar counter to pay her bill, and motioned Ciel and Zero to follow.

"So what is Barter like?" Ciel asked as they were walking down a side street.

"Old and bitter." said the woman. "The old part is recent, He's been bitter for a lot longer. Ah my apologies I haven't introduced myself. I'm Melany."

"Pleasure to meet you Melany." said Ciel. "Is that all you have to say about him?"  
"What is there to say about him?" said Melany. "He's an arms dealer and a parts supplier that's been alive for over 100 years telling the world to go fuck itself and helping it along the way."

"What caused this behavior?" Zero asked.

Melany smiled. "what you don't remember? You and X were apparently there where he left the Hunters. According to him he had to settle with slugging the new Hunter Commander before he left because the previous commander had already left in shame after making a huge blunder." She rubbed her chin. "Think the new guy was called Sig...something..."  
"Signas." Zero said, as if an automated response.

"Hey you remembered something." Melany said with a mocking tone.

Zero said nothing, Ciel sighed. "So an incident related to the previous hunter commander before Signas is what lead Barter to leave the Maverick Hunters, what in disgust?"  
"Yup." said Melany, they turned another corner. "He set up as a supplier and started selling to both the Hunters and any Mavericks that came in. Though between you and me I think he gave the hunters a discount. He's an asshole, but he's still a hunter at heart, he just won't admit it."

Ciel looked at Zero, then back at Melany. "Considering he took the time to raise a human daughter, he can't be all bad right?"  
Melany stayed quiet as they approached a store front. the rickety sign, which at one point seemed to have a Neon light as part of it read "Barter's Parts and supplies." It stood out from the rest of Junk Town by being a brick front building, giving it an old charm as Melany, Ciel and Zero walked in through the front door. The main floor was spacious with several shelves and display cabinent, showing a wide range of pieces from weapons to parts for machinery.

"Feel free to browse while I go get the old man." said Melany. "And mind the Mettaurs."

Ciel blinked. "Mettaurs?" she looked around, and stepped back when she saw a hard hat skitter by, followed by another. Mettaurs, a small construction reploid consisting of a round body with a hardhat, big eyes and a small round mouth with yellow ear caps and large yellow feet. They can duck into their helmets to hide and protect themselves. Walking down the aisles were a bunch of mettaurs, balancing boxes, cleaning the cases and organizing shelves.

Zero blinked. "That's a lot of mettaurs."

"And their keeping the store clean." said Ciel. "That's both clever and adorable." She crouched down looking at a mettaur that waddled up to her. "Hi there."

"Ciel be careful." said Zero.

"Oh come on Zero." said Ciel, looking over at him. "He's harmless."

"Mettaurs are never harmless." said Zero.

"Your being paranoid." said Ciel. "This little guy is just curious about a new customer, right?" she'd turn back to the mettaur, who proceeded to head butt Ciel.

"OWWW!" Ciel fell back holding her head and whimpering.

"I told you!" said Zero, helping Ciel to her feet and looked down at the mettaur, who stuck its mechanical tongue out at them and scurried off.

"Are you okay?" Zero asked.

"Yeah." she looked up at Zero, and tapped her own helmet. Keeping a more watchful eye on the mettaurs working the store, Ciel continued to browse the shelves. "There's a little bit of everything here." she said.

"He's runs a supply shop, it's to be expected." said Zero. "He probably carries spare parts for a variety of different machines and weapons."  
"A lot of this we can definitely use." Ciel said. "It's just a matter of what sort of deal we can make with him."

Melany would come out from the back and smiled. "You're in luck, Pops will see ya."

Ciel took in a calming breath and looked to Zero. "Well, moment of truth."

 **PART 3**

Melany lead the two of them into the back down a short hall to an old style door labeled 'office.' She'd open it up and motion them in. "Here they are Pops."

Sitting behind a desk was a reploid, average height and build with dark skin and blue hair, yellow ear caps and black stubble, his eyes were yellow and he watched Ciel and Zero carefully with them. He wore a dark blue armored bodysuit with a yellow armored vest and yellow pants with brown plated work boots and yellow gloves. An ashtray sat on the old wooden desk as he tapped his cigarette over it before taking a puffy and sitting back in the chair. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the leader of the Special 0 unit. Turned to terrorism have we Zero?"  
Zero stayed quiet, and the reploid smiled. "Oh that's right, no memory, my bad." He'd stand, picking up a cane that leaned against the desk, using it to walk over to the two with a limp. "That will make this even better."

"Make what better?" Zero asked.

"This." And Barter reeled back and socked Zero in the jaw. Zero staggered back as Ciel gasped eyes widen.

"Zero!" she turned to Barter. "Why the hell did you do that?!"

"Because he deserved it." said Barter. "Him and X. Now if you can dig up the walking Armory of a New gen reploid you were partnered with I can complete the trifecta."

"Zero are you okay?" Ciel asked checking on him.

"I'm fine." said Zero, he'd rub his jaw and looked at Barter. "Whatever I did to deserve that I'm sorry."  
Barter laughed. "Oh don't give me that bullshit. No amount of apologizing can fix the debacle the hunters caused that day, you may have forgotten but I haven't, as for X? He pretends it never happened at all and focuses on his little utopia, which by the is a steaming heap of shit pretending to be paradise." He tossed his cigarette into the ashtray, and pulled a pack from the pocket of his pants taking a new cigarette and lighting it up. "Far as I'm concern, both of you should just kill each other of and leave the rest of us alone, and take that eyesore Neo Arcadia with you when you do." He walked back over to his desk.

"Did you let us in just to punch me out and give me a lecture?" Zero asked.

"No, I only let YOU in to punch you out and give you a lecture. The lady I let in because she wants to do business with me. So do me a favor Zero and get out of my office before I decide to put a bullet through your head and spare everyone your brooding self for the rest of eternity."

Ciel gritted her teeth, her blue eyes were turning red as her hand trembled. "He stays."

Barter looked at her. "Excuse me?"  
"You heard me." snapped Ciel, her eyes burning red now. "He stays or so help me god I'll put a bullet through YOUR head and spare everyone YOUR miserable self loathing for the rest of eternity. I don't know what happened between you, X and Zero in the past to leave you a bitter lonely man, but I'll be damned if I allow it to compromise the reason we are here, and trust me Barter the last thing I wanted to do was come and talk to sick depraved individual such as yourself who willingly sells Mavericks weapons to hurt and kill humans and then sell weapons to Neo Arcadia so they can fight those same Mavericks. Anyone willing to play both sides against each other just for the sake of making a few Zenny more than deserve to be labeled Maverick."

"I am an arms dealer kid." said Barter. "I sell weapons to whoever is buying, legal or otherwise, if you don't like that then leave and stop wasting my time."  
"Ciel, I'll leave." said Zero. "So calm down."  
"But Zero!" said Ciel, she turned to him, giving Zero a view of her eyes, still burning red. "You can't let him push you around like that!"  
"Just shoot him in the knees if he tries to push you around." said Zero. He looked at Barter before walking out the door.

"Nice to see you again Zero." Barter said dryly. Zero responded with the middle finger as he walked down the hall to the front.

"Mel keep an eye on him." said Barter.

"Hell of a class reunion." said Melany walking out of the office and closing the door.

Barter took a puff on his cig and walked back to his desk. "So do your eyes always turn red when you get mad?"  
"Huh?" Ciel blinked, and her eyes widen suddenly. Barter raised an eyebrow at this reaction as Ciel seem to look around franticly. "Hey calm down it was just a question."  
"I..." she shook her head, her eyes returning to normal as she rubbed her head. "Forget you saw that." said Ciel. "Nothing good can come from me being in that state."  
"I won't asked." said Barter. "Probably best I don't know." He sat back in his chair and started to tidy up the papers on his desk. "So Melany says you need my services?"

Ciel nodded. "I need you to smuggle weapons, supplies and equipment past a Neo Arcadia checkpoint."

Barter grinned. "You got my attention, and where will they be going?"  
"Here" said Ciel, handing Barter the data pad with the images. Barter sat back, looking through them. "Ah yes, the 'other world.' Melany told me about it. A gateway leading to a new world ripe with resources." He stopped, seeing a picture of two blonde girls with long pointed ears. "Are those Elves?"  
"Tuka Luna Marceau, and Yuno Sobet." said Ciel. "Last survivors of an elven village razed by a Flame dragon."

Barter let out a low whistle, looking at the images of said dragon that Ciel had managed to take during its attack on the caravan. "He's a big boy I'll give you that. I probably have some things I can let go cheap that would take care of it next time it shows up. So what's so special about this world besides the fantasy races."

"Magic." said Ciel. "I'm working on a way to turn it into a renewable energy source using Cyber Elves as a focus."

"Reploids running on magic?" Barter raised an eyebrow. "If you didn't show me these pictures I'd say you were insane, and probably sell you the stuff anyways just to take advantage of your desperation."

Ciel's eyes narrowed, her smile was venomous. "I appreciate your honesty Barter."  
"Honesty in this business keeps you alive." said Barter. "The moment you start lying to your customers and try to double cross them is the moment your dead."

"I see." said Ciel. "Is that why X tolerates you selling weapons to both Mavericks and Neo Arcadia? Because your being honest about it?"  
"He tolerates me because we go back and use to call each other 'friend.'" said Barter. "But that was a long time ago and the X I remember died at the end of the Maverick wars as far as I'm concerned."

Ciel said nothing and Barter continued to look through the pictures. "And where in this world will I be delivering your goods?"  
"To a city called Italica at the crossroads of the two major highways on the main continent." said Ciel. "It lies north of Alnus hill, where the gate entrance in the other world lies."

"And where in Italica?" asked Barter.

"A tavern called "Accueil." said Ciel. "We need the supplies to convert a hidden basement beneath the tavern into a full functional base in order to monitor and keep eyes on Neo Arcadia's activates on the other side."

"Ah, so Neo Arcadia found the gateway then." said Barter.

"A few days ago or so yes." said Ciel. "Thats why I'm here despite my better judgment."

"Well, you came to the right place." said Barter. "I can get you what you need past whatever checkpoints they'll have set up. But it will cost you."  
"How much?" Ciel asked.

"Now that depends on what you need." said Barter. "I hope you actually came with a list."  
"I did." said Ciel. "And right now I'm hoping to shorten that list somewhat, I have some friends attacking a Neo arcadia supply depot while I'm negotiating with you."

Barter grinned and took another puff on his cigarette. "Now that's a ballsy move. I like it. Tell you what, I'll make you a deal. First shipment of good free, no strings attached aside from paying for the next shipment of course, but that should get you going on your feet to do what you need to do to raise whatever money you need to pay for subsequent shipments. Though I'm guessing this other world doesn't use Zenny as currency."

Ciel shook her head, taking the coin purse she had with her and taking out a few silver coins and setting them on the table. "They're called Denari Silver, it's the most common type of coin used."  
Barter picked it up, looked it over. "Pure Silver?"  
Ciel nodded. "I don't have a lot of Zenny on hand, I would have to pay you in the currency of the other world."

Barter chuckled. "I would have to sell these coins in order to make my money back." he said. "Somehow that doesn't seem fair."  
"It's the best I can do." said Ciel. "I have no means of acquiring the large sums of Zenny to meet your prices outside of hitting one of Neo Arcadia's payrolls, and even I consider that to be too risky to attempt and it would only make them suspicious as to why the resistance would hit a payroll in the first place when we never needed to before."  
"If you're worried about me then don't." said Barter. "Even if Neo Arcadia finds out I sold you weapons and equipment they can't do anything because hey, I sell weapons and equipment to EVERYONE."

"But not everyone gets discounts do they?" Ciel asked.

Barter smiled, and took a puff. "No, I guess they don't."

"You'll find everything we need on that pad there." said Ciel. "Including kitchen supplies."  
"Modern day kitchen in a rustic fantasy tavern?" Barter grinned. "I like it." He looked through the list. "Power generators, computer terminals, communication equipment." He raised an eyebrow. "A Transfer Server terminal?"

"Will it be a problem?" Ciel asked.

"No." said Barter. "Just wondering how you'll get it to work without a Network connection."  
Ciel just smiled. "We'll also need a stockpile of weapons and armaments."  
"That I can do in my sleep." said Barter. "I got some Maverick War Surplus collecting dust and minimal rust in a storage container if you'd like that. A few old model Ride Armors, stuff like that."

"Ride Armors?" said Ciel. "That is pretty old."  
"Tell me about it." said Barter. "Those things are tough to pilot and difficult to master." He sat back in his chair. "There was a guy, ex hunter turned Maverick, named Vile. Short temper, lousy personality, hell of a Ride Armor pilot. The things he can do with a Ride Armor were insane."

"Sounds like he was quite the hunter."  
"Nah, the guy was an asshole." said Barter. "Thrown in the brig several times for excessive violence while on a mission, and he wasn't exactly well liked."  
Ciel nodded, and Barter took one last puff on his cigarette.

"I know you don't like me Ms. Ciel. But in this business you don't have to like the guy your doing business with, that's just a bonus. You'll get everything you'll need and then some. I have no love for Neo Arcadia and I'd wouldn't mind seeing X being brought down a peg or two, especially if it's by Zero. Maybe this time we'll have a winner."  
"This time?" Ciel asked.

Barter shook his head. "Forget it." He'd stand and held his hand out to Ciel. "Let this be the beginning of good business relationship, and may be both find success."

Ciel rose, nodding and taking Barter's hand, shaking it. "Very well." They'd let go and she'd walk to the door, thought for a moment and looked at Barter. "One more question if I may?" she asked.

"Go ahead." said Barter.

"What happened that made you quit the Hunters? What was so bad that you ended up a broken old man selling weapons to Mavericks."  
Barter smiled. "Hey I'm not completely broken, Melany see's to that. As for why I quit?" He put out the cigarette. "Next time you raid Neo Arcadia search their data archives for "Repliforce." You'll find your answer there."

"Repliforce?" Ciel said puzzled. "I never heard of them."

"Consider yourself lucky." said Barter. "Good day to you."  
"And to you." Ciel said as she left the office.

Barter sat back in his chair, taking his pack out and lighting up another cigarette, he took one long drag on it and blew the smoke into the air. "Hunter against Hunter huh?" he said to himself, he grinned. "I should take advantage of this. To see X and Zero tear each other apart, it would be a win/win for the whole world." He took another puff and sighed. "But why do I have a feeling something bad will happen down the line if I did that?" he shook his head. "I'm getting too old for this shit."

 **INDEX**

 **DEFINITELY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE WRITTEN YET, BUT THERE HE IS, THE MAN OF THE HOUR BARTER. A BITTER OLD MAN OF A REPLOID WHO COULDN'T GIVE TWO SHITS ABOUT THE CONFLICT WITH NEO ARCADIA SO LONG AS HE CAN MAKE A ZENNY. THE ONLY THING KEEPING HIM FROM SLIPPING ALL TOGETHER INTO THE REALM OF COMPLETE CYNICAL CAPATILIST NIHILISM AND STARTING A WAR BETWEEN NEO ARCADIA AND EVEYRONE ELSE WITH HIS WEAPONS IS HIS ADOPTED DAUGHTER MELANY, AND THE 50 METTAURS THAT HAVE SERVED HIM FAITHFULL FOR THE LAST 100 + YEARS. BUT YEAH HIS 'START OF DARKNESS' AS A SUPPLY SHOP MERCHANT AND ARMS DEALER BEGAN WITH THE REPLIFORCE INCIDENT, RESIGNING FROM THE HUNTERS IN THE AFTERMATH IN DISGUST (AND PUNCHING OUT SIGNAS AS A FINAL FAREWELL AND FUCK YOU).**


	19. Ambush at the Depot

**PART 1**

Out in the store front, Zero was leaning against the counter watching the mettaurs working and the occasional customer come in with Melany behind the register.

"If you're worried about your friend, don't." said Melany. "She'll be fine with pops."

"I'm not worried." said Zero. "Just wondering how long it takes to negotiate a weapons shipment."

"Depends on the shipment." said Melany as she sipped a soda. "You have to factor in cost an delivery methods and what exactly needs to be shipped and where. Now in your case part of the delivery method involves smuggling it past a Neo Arcadia checkpoint, thought that shouldn't be too hard, even if we have to just force our way through. Would be easier though if there was another Gate."

"There isn't." said Zero. "Jus the one."

"As far as you know." said Melany.

"If there was another Gate there would be evidence, especially if it's out here in the wasteland where Mavericks like to roam." said Zero. "Can you imagine what would happen to the other world if actual Mavericks got lose?"

"Not hard to imagine." said Melany. "Just got to look outside."

Zero didn't say anything, Melany had a point there.

"So how much does she mean to you?" Melany asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Zero looked over at her.

"Ciel. How much does she mean to you?"  
"She's a good ally, and I consider her a friend. She brought me back to life and for that I am grateful."  
"Despite the memory loss?" Melany asked.

Zero looked away, Melany continued. "Zero, just a heads up, but according to pops you don't exactly have a good track record when it comes to relationships."

"And what is that suppose to mean?" Zero said.

"I means that your last girlfriend died in your arms." said Melany. Zero flinched, holding his head as the pain from trying to remember came back. "Oh and you're the one who did it. And that's just the tip of the iceberg of the shit that happened that day that made pops quit."

"I...killed someone?" Zero said, a hint of shock in his voice. "That I cared about?"

"Sure did." said Melany. "I don't know the details, seeing as how Pops didn't go with you and X to where it happened. All he knows is the two of you came back badly shaken up, and you were in a daze about having had to kill Iris."

Zero looked away. "I see."  
Melany looked at Zero, and just smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey don't let it get you down. You have something to fight for now right? Some ONE to fight for? If Ciel means anything to you, you do everything you can to protect her alright? And not just her, everyone in that world your living in now."

Zero looked ahead at the front of the store and nodded. "Thank you Melany."

"If you want to thank me than buy something." said Melany. "We got a good selection of weapons. Military grade too."  
That made Zero raise an eyebrow. "Military grade? As in Neo Arcadia military?"  
Melany grinned. "Yup."  
Zero returned the grin, suddenly in a good mood. "Show me."

Melany came out from the back, looking around. "Zero? Where are you?"  
"Back here!" said Zero. Ciel headed for the back where Zero was, taking care to avoid the Mettaurs less one of them decide to kick her in the shins. Zero was with Melany who was hand him what looked like a beam Saber handle.

"Recoil rods." said Melany. "Instead of a saber blade, the energy is generated as a pair of Tonfas." She'd grip the handle and turned it on, a short blade extending beyond her hand, and a longer blade extending from the back down the length of her arm past her Elbows. She gave them a spin. "Fast, but takes a little bit of learning to use. You can charge them up like any beam weapon. The Charge attack is an impact shot that can send mavericks, mechaniloids and heavy objects flying. Just be sure you brace yourself when you use it, It's called "Recoil" rod for a reason."

"I like it." said Zero.

"1000 Zenny." said Melany.

Zero looked at the rods, and then his eyes turned to Ciel.

"What are you looking at me for?" she asked.

"You're the one with the money right now." said Zero.

"Wait you want ME to buy it for you?" Ciel asked. "On TOP of what I have to spend to get Barter to bring us the supplies we need to set up our base? Are you out of your mind?"

"We have the bet money from the bar fight." said Zero.

Ciel's eyebrow twitch. "Alright fine! But that's it!"

"We'll just go over to the counter to complete the transaction." said Melany.

Ciel sighed as she walked to the front with Zero. "This is the last time I'm bringing you into a store that sells weapons." said Ciel. "Hell if I had known you'd turn into a kid in a candy shop I'd have told you to wait outside and behave yourself, no I'd have left you to watch the van and take Faucon."  
"Why not just leave him back at your base all together?" said Melany. "Sounds like your ranting is slowly getting to that point."

"No need." said Ciel. "Next time I'll just come with him on a leash."

Zero's eye twitch. Him on a leash? The mental image made Melany laugh.

Melany rang up the purchase and handed the Recoil rod set to Zero.

"When can you get the supplies to us?" Ciel asked.

"Should be ready by the end of the week, minimum." said Melany. "Have faith in pops he'll get you what you need. You may complain about the price at first, but what you get is worth every Zenny."  
Ciel nodded. "Good. Barter has instructions on how to reach the gate, and where to go once your through."  
"No problem." said Melany. "You just leave the hard stuff to us, so get back home safe alright?"  
Ciel nodded. "Alright Zero, let's go back to Faucon, we need to pick up the girls and get back to the Gate." She waved goodbye to Melany and the two walked out of the store.

It took a while, but Zero and Ciel managed to wind their way through the streets and back to Faucon.

"Hope he's okay." said Ciel as they found themselves back on the main road and headed for the van. "It seemed like we left him in a pretty bad place."  
"I'm sure he's fine." said Zero. The rounded the corner and stopped when the van came into view. There was Faucon, surrounded by women?  
"The hell?!" said Zero.

"Fought a Dragon?" one of the women asked. "That sounds impressive."  
"Well, it was a difficult battle." Faucon said, scratching the side of his cheek. "We lost a lot of good people that day."  
"You must see a lot of combat." another of the women says. "Just look at those muscles, You know I dig reploids built like a linebacker."

"Yeah well...I am a combat reploid." said Faucon. "I have a duty to protect the people under my care."  
"And you do it so well." another of the women said, the group giggling.

"AHEM!" Ciel cleared her throat as they walked over, the women looking over to him.

"Faucon, if you're done impressing the women, we've completed what we came here to do."  
"Ah right." said Faucon. "Sorry ladies, but duty calls."  
"Aww, and we were just getting to know each other." said one of the women. "Promise you'll visit?"  
"Um...I'll try." said Faucon. "Thank you for helping me keep the van safe."  
"Any time Faucon." One of the girls kissed him on the cheek and they sauntered off.

"Well aren't you a lady's man." Ciel said with a sly grin.

Faucon said nothing as he climbed into the Van along with Zero and Ciel. "So everything went well?"  
"Yes." said Ciel. "We'll have everything we need by the end of the week minimum according to them, so we'll have to make sure Accueil is prepped and ready to receive the goods." Faucon started up the engine and began to pull out and make his way for the front gate of Junk Town. "Now let's go get the girls and go home."

 **PART 2**

Rory, Tuka, Yuno and Leilei had filled 4 packs filled with small items and parts that would prove useful to the resistance, as well as filling an empty crate with most of the weapons in the armory they had found, and of course, the crate containing the power generator, as well as three smaller crates filled with Energen supplies

"You'll be able to carry both of big crates right?" Tuka asked.

"Of course." said Rory. "You shouldn't doubt the strength of a Demigoddess."

"we have everything we need." said Leilei. "Let's start setting the explosives." The girls nodded and took off in different directions. Leilei had explained it all before hand. The explosives can attach to the surfaces of walls or objects, and pushing the button on the side will arm them. All the explosives were keyed to her data pad so all she had to do was send a signal from the pad and "BOOM."

"So we just have to find spots that would do a lot of damage when they go off." Rory had said.

"Exactly." said Leilei.

In the first building, Leilei was placing explosives in storage room to detonate the supplies they weren't taking, putting two in the armory for good measure while also placing an explosive on support structures. Rory was outside, putting Explosives on the sides of the building and some of the barrels, remembering the explosion they caused when a flayer went careening into one of them.

"That should give us a nice big boom." Rory said.

Tuka was going through the second building placing her explosives on the support structures and storage halls, While Yuno was rigging the Energen storeroom with everything she had. All in all it took them roughly 20 minutes to get the explosives planted before meeting back at the entrance.

"Everything is set." said Tuka. "Let's grab everything and make for the pick up."

"Not so fast."

The four froze, there was a feeling of pressure that made even Rory shudder with fear.

"Anubis?" Tuka asked, looking scared.

"Impossible." said Rory. "We killed him, and this feeling." They looked ahead and saw a beam of light touch down, forming into a crouching figure who rose to his feet. He was a head taller than the four of them with tanned skin, red eyes and red markings around the eyes. He wore a red and white Helmet with two gold horns extending from the top of the helmet, and a white and red stripped bodysuit under heavy read armor covering his chest with two short gold horns like a collar around his neck, creating the illusion of jaws between the collar horns and the helmet horns, large shoulder pads with a white Stripe. Heavy Red Arm guard with a gold ring trim and white gloves. Red waist armor and heavy red plated boots with a gold buckle. He had a large weapon strapped to his arm, long and rectangular with a gun barrel and trigger in the center, and the two red portions extending out each had 2 white spikes, like the teeth of a beast. A second, similar weapon was strapped on his back. Instinctively the girls drew their weapons.

"So you're the mavericks attacking my supply depot." he said. "I'm kind of disappointed. I was hoping it would be Zero, that bastard owes me a rematch and he's been hiding like a coward in some other world! Instead I find out it's just a bunch of little girls wrecking my shit! Do you have any idea how humiliating that is? Leviathan wouldn't stop teasing me!" He gripped the trigger of his weapon and would ratchet the slide. "And from what you just said, sounds like Anubis bit the dust, again. Ah well I'll just have to revive him later, that makes what, his fourth incarnation dead?" He shook his head.

"He's not a Mutos." said Tuka, switching to their native language, They had been talking English this whole time to keep up the facade of them being mavericks.

"No, he's definitely far more dangerous." said Rory.

"What do we do?" Yuno asked.

"Fight?" Leilei suggested.

"I don't think we can take him."

"I can understand what you're saying." said the reploid. That made the girls freeze up.

He grinned. "You came from the gate, so that means you're not reploids."

"Shit..." said Rory. "We got careless."

"So what's a bunch of humans from the other world doing playing dress up?"  
Rory, trying to keep calm, stared down the reploid and gave that all familiar smile. "Why we're on a mission from god."  
"A mission from god?" he said laughed.

"Don't dismiss it so easily." Rory said, slowly making her way toward Fafnir. "I am an apostle of the God of Darkness, Death, War, Violence and Insanity, Emroy. His decree was that this depot be destroyed, and that's why we are here."  
"God of War huh?" the reploid said grinning. "Sounds like my kind of god."

"Then I'll introduce you to him personally!" Rory dashed at the reploid, deploying her beam axe as she swung at him. He dashed to the side, aiming and firing a ball of fire at Rory, which she managed to dodge as she took another swing at the him.

"Not bad!" he said, he dodged and jumped back. "Allow me to introduce myself properly. I am fighting Fafnir of the Shittenou, the four guardians of Master X and leader of the Jin'en Gundan."

"Shittenou?!" Tuka stepped back, keeping her bow trained on Fafnir as she took a shot with an energy arrow. Fafnir deflected it and turned his arm cannon on her, Firing three fireballs at her. Tuka scrambled and jumped out of the way. He ratcheted the slide and started gathering Energy into arm cannon as he dashed at Tuka.

"Tuka look out!" Yuno rushed over tackling Tuka out of the way as Leilei came up from the side launching a blast of Ice at Fafnir. Fafnir skidded to a stop turned and fired off a much larger fireball at the ice, causing the two to cancel each other out as Rory jumped at him from behind. Fafnir turned, cocking the gun back as he slammed it right into Rory's gut, causing her to cough up blood before he fired her into the air with a fire shot. She screamed as she landed and hit the ground, groaning as she staggered to her feet, her armor cracked.

"Rory!" Tuka and Yuno ran over, helping Rory stand. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Just give me a second to heal." said Rory, her eyes widen when she saw Fafnir leap at them. "LOOK OUT!" She pushed Tuka and Yuno out of the way as Fafnir landing, striking the ground and unleashing a shockwave that threw Rory back, bouncing off the ground and slamming into one of the buildings. Fafnir got to his feet, dusting himself off and grinning. "That all you got." He took a step toward Rory, and stop when he felt something hit him from behind. He turned seeing Leilei standing there staff out, her body glowing with magic as she was preparing another spell, and fired another burst of energy at him. Fafnir blocked with his Arm cannon, and fired a volley of fireballs at Leilei. Who quickly ran out of the way as she prepared another spell and fired it off at Fafnir, who quickly dashed out of the way and returned fire.

Yuno charged up her beam bow, aiming and firing at Fafnir, but the Shittenou was quick as he moved his head to the side, took aim and fired at Yuno, who quickly duck out of the way to avoid the shot. The distraction allowed Leilei to get another hit on Fafnir, causing him to stagger slightly. Leilei gathered her magic and fired it off again, panting slightly.

'Not good.' Rory thought. 'A mage's magical power is dependent on their stamina, and we're all already fatigued as it is clearing out the base and fighting Anubis. This guy, this Fafnir, picked the worst time to come after us. If we just had a few more minutes, maybe a few more seconds, we could have gotten out of here before he showed up.' She shook the cobwebs from her head and started charging up her Axe. "FAFNIR!"

Fafnir turned as Rory slashed the air, sending energy blades spinning at the Jin'en leader. Fafnir jumped back to avoid the first one, and fired a fireball shot at the second to deflect it crash it into the ground harmlessly, all the while Rory rushed Fafnir, tackling him and then slashing him across the chest with her Beam Axe, leaving a gash.

"Gah!" Fafnir staggered, and he grinned. "Oh I felt that one!" He reached behind him, and grabbed the second cannon off his back. He leaped back and started to charge energy into both cannons before aiming into the air, firing off multiple shots in the process.

"What is he doing?" Yuno asked.

"What a waste." Rory chimed in.

"Wait for it." said Fafnir, smiling as the shots he fired started to come back down at them. The Girls yelped as they started to avoid the falling flames as best as they could.

"All this fire." said Yuno. "It's like the Flame Dragon all over again."

"Remember what Cerveau said!" said Tuka. "Lightning beats Fire!" She'd pop out her clip and switched it for the Thunder clip, charging her bow and firing a lightning arrow at Fafnir. Yuno likewise switched and fired a lightning arrow of her own as Rory attacked Fafnir from the front. He winced when the two Arrows hit him, and barely had time to deflect Rory's massive axe with his arm cannons. If he wasn't careful that thing could split him in half, and how the hell was she wielding it so effortlessly?

Leilei staggered before sending off a bolt of lightning at Fafnir, panting heavily as she dropped to her knees from exhaustion.

"Leilei!" Tuka said, looking over to her. The distraction was all Fafnir needed as he fired a shot at Tuka, nailing her and knocking her down. "Ahhh!"

"TUKA!" Yuno's eyes went wide before narrowing and lunging for Fafnir, converting her beam bow to dagger/gun mode as she fired at Fafnir before attacking with the dagger. Fafnir easily dodged the anger fueled attacks before slamming his knee into the girl's gut, causing her to cough up blood from the heavy hit and drop to her knees.

"DAMN YOU!" screamed Rory. She lunged for Fafnir again, but he was getting use to her pattern of attack as he put away his second arm cannon, turned and landed a punch across Rory's face. She staggered, wincing in pain as Fafnir grabbed her and slammed her into the ground, pinning her with his boot.

"Nothing but a bunch of rank amateurs." said Fafnir. "You're too predictable, wide open for counter attacks. Long story short you guys suck."

Rory glared at Fafnir. "We were good enough to wreck your depot and kill Anubis!"

"I'm not Anubis." said Fafnir.

Tuka whimpered, trying to stand while Yuno gasped for air. Leilei was trying to prop herself up on her staff, but she could barely stand.

'Need more power.' Leilei thought, trying to muster up her magic. 'Just need more...need to save them, get everyone to safety, go back home.' She staggered and fell to her knees, panting heavily. Fafnir looked over at Leilei.

"Tired already?" he asked. "Need to learn to pace yourself better. Now all of you just sit tight and wait for the transport to show up. Master X is going to have a lot of questions for you."

'Can't...let them take us.' Leilei said to herself trembling. Her eyes seem to flicker, turning red. 'If I just had..more power.'

"You want power?" a voice asked inside her head. Leilei blinked and looked up, there in her field of vision, a glowing ball of light floated. "Power enough to save your friends?"

Leilei nodded, her eyes burning bright. 'I won't let him take us!' she said to the voice as she reached out to the orb of light. Her body trembled, began to glow brightly, and she screamed at the top of her lungs. "I WON'T LET YOU TAKE US!"

Fafnir's eyes widen and he turned, seeing Leilei's body suddenly engulf itself in light, a shockwave throwing him off Rory and bouncing once before hitting a barrel. "Agh!"

"Leilei?" Rory stared her eyes widen as she shielded her eyes.

Yuno groaned and looked over. "What's happening?"  
"I don't know." said Rory. "But I can feel Leilei's power growing, immensely."

Tuka looked over, staring at Leilei. "I...I think I know what's happening to her." She looked over to the group. "A Cyber elf! A Cyber Elf is causing Leilei's power to go out of control and go berserk! We have to calm her down!"

"How!?" said Rory, the wind picking up around Leilei's position. "We can't get close to her."

Fafnir groaned and shook his head, getting back to his feet and looking over at the light. "You have got to be kidding me." The Light erupted, kicking up sand and dust all over causing everyone to shield themselves, and they all looked over.

"Leilei?" Tuka asked, scared. Standing there was a figure, a little taller than Leilei her blue hair much longer now in a braid. The hat like helmet was more elaborate with a wider brim that shadowed her eyes and a higher point, She had reploid style ear caps with short antenna's coming off them, and as she opened her eyes they gave off a bluish glow. The Reploid Armor she wore was much more elaborate. Large puffy rounded shoulders and long light green sleeves that fanned out in a bell with a gold trimmed decorative pattern and white gloves on her hands. The Chest plate covered her upper body and mid section with a crystal glowing in the center of the chest, and on the back two small thrusters for short burst of flight. The Skirt had fanned out into a large bell, light green with blue, white and Gold trimming and underneath she still had the plated heels, only the boots went up the length of her legs. Somehow she looked older, more mature and serious in appearance as she gripped her staff, which had also grown more elaborate with four wing like decorations in an X formation on the top of the staff topped by a carved crystal that glowed with power. She looked at her friends, then looked at Fafnir, her voice low, calm and serious. "My turn."

 **PART 3**

Fafnir barely had time to react as Leilei suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, body checking him and sending him flying across the depot while blasting him with barrage of magical power as he flew.

"Leilei?" Yuno stared in disbelief. "Leilei is that you?"  
"Rory." Leilei said, her voice sounded like a woman in her 20's. "Get Tuka, Yuno and the supplies out of here and head for the pickup. I'll keep Fafnir busy."

"No way." said Rory. "This is our chance we should all run!"

"I'll be fine." said Leilei. She looked at her hand for a moment, turning it this way and that, somehow she didn't feel human anymore, at least for the moment. "If we all go Fafnir will just chase us, and he'll find out we are working for the resistance." She disappeared dashing at high speed for Fafnir.

"You heard her." said Rory, she ran over to the supplies, thankful they were still intact and picked up the two larger crates after slinging two of the packs on her shoulders. Tuka and Yuno grabbed the smaller Energen crates and the other two packs, and they quickly ran out of the depot and into the desert.

Fafnir picked himself off the ground and shook his head, looking up to see Leilei coming at him. "Aww fuck!" He brought up his arm cannon and fired at Leilei, who dodged effortlessly as Fafnir continued to fire more and more, Leilei moved to the side using the thrusters on her back before holding her staff out, and in a quick instant called down a bolt of lightning on Fafnir. Who barely had time to dodge as he was struck.

"Gah!" Fafnir staggered and shook his head. "Holy shit, is that the 'magic' the princess was talking about? Good god that smarts."

"Not done." Leilei said as she held out her hand, firing off bolts of energy at Fafnir. Fafnir jumped into the air, pulling his arm cannon back and charging energy as slammed the ground, knocking Leilei back with a shockwave. "Neither am I." he said. He grabbed his second cannon and started charging energy before slamming both cannons into the ground. Leilei blinked, looked down and got out of the way as a pillar of flame erupted beneath her feet, she dodged a second pillar and a third, after the fourth dodge she fired another bolt of lightning at Fafnir, knocking him out of the attack as she spun her staff around, and extended the spear tip. Fafnir staggered slightly before aiming and firing at Leilei, but she dodged and threw her staff, Fafnir's eyes widen as he was impaled through the gut and sent flying, pinned to the side of the building.

"Damn bitch!" Fafnir said, struggling with the Spear. "Just wait till I get this out of me I'll finish you good."  
"Hard to do when you're dead." Leilei said. She smiled, almost sadistically as she brought out her pad and tapped a few buttons, and then she turned around and much like Fafnir did when he showed up, disappeared in a beam of light.

"Huh?" He blinked, hearing a beeping sound next to him, he turned, seeing an explosive set on the wall. "Oh for Fuck Sa-" He didn't have time to finish as the explosives all around the supply went off at once.

Zero, Ciel, and Faucon were at the Pickup spot, Faucon checking his watch.

"They're late." said Faucon. "What's taking them so long?"  
"They'll be here." said Zero.

"I see them!" said Ciel, checking the binoculars. She blinked. "It's only Rory, Tuka and Yuno, I don't see Leilei."

That made Zero worry, the three got out as the girls approached, Rory setting the two larger crates down.

"Where's Leilei?" Faucon asked.

"Back at the supply depot." said Yuno. "Fighting Fafnir of the Shittenou."

"FAFNIR?!" Ciel's eyes widen in horror. "He'll kill her!"

"No." said Tuka. "Not in the state she's in. Something, something happened to Leilei and she, she transformed. I think, I think there may have been a Cyber Elf influencing her and suddenly her magical power just started to skyrocket"  
"Transformed?" Ciel stared, and the look in her eyes said it all. "Oh god, Cyber Fusion."

"Cyber Fusion?" They all looked at her.

"We have to go back and stop her." said Ciel. "If she goes berserk she could cause a lot of damage and-" She was cut off by the sound of an explosion in the distance, she stared in disbelief at the huge eruption in the distance. "What in the world?"  
"She did it!" said Rory. "Those were the explosive we set to take out the depot."  
"But where is she?" said Yuno. They watched the horizon, and were surprised by a beam of light touching down, forming into the transformed Leilei. Ciel stepped back, a look of fear in her eyes as Leilei stood there.

"Leilei! Your alright." said Tuka.

Leilei nodded, and looked to the group. "Depot is destroyed, and Fafnir along with it."

"You killed Fafnir?" Faucon said surprised.

Leilei nodded. "Pinned him to one of the builds, then set off explosives."

"If it means one less Shittenou to deal with, it's a victory for us."

Leilei nodded, and then her body suddenly glowed and shrunk back down to normal.

"Mission...complete...unnnhhh..." she fell to the ground, the exhaustion combined with the sudden burst of power from her transformation catching up to her as she slipped into unconsciousness.

"Get her into the van." said Zero as he helped Rory load the crates.

Yuno looked over at Ciel, who was still shaking in fear. "Ciel? Are you okay."

"Cyber Fusion..." she said. "That was Cyber Fusion, but how? It's impossible. how did she do it?"

"Worry about that later." Said Faucon as he picked up Leilei. "We need to get out of here."

At the wreckage of the Supply depot, a pile of debris twitched and moved, before Fafnir pulled himself out of it groaning. He held his stomach which had a nice hole in it, his armor busted and broken from the explosion as he staggered to his feet. He was smiling.

"So that's Cyber Fusion huh?" he said to himself. "Haven't seen something like that in awhile. Master X will definitely want to hear about this." And with that, he started to limp away from the wreckage as the Jin'en transport came into view.

 **INDEX**

 **WELL WHAT BETTER WAY TO FINALLY SHOW OFF THE 'CYBER FUSION' MECHANIC THEN IN A HEATED BATTLE AGAINST FIGHTING FAFNIR? I TOOK MY TIME THIS TIME AROUND IN DEVELOPING HOW THE CYBER FUSION WORKS WHAT WITH INFORMATION SPOKEN IN THE PAST REGARDING CYBER ELVES AND THEIR ABILITY TO INFLUENCE HUMANS, AND UNLIKE THE ORIGINAL DRAFT, I WENT WITH A MORE NATURAL, ALMOST FORCED FEEL FOR LEILEI'S FIRST EXPERIENCE. ALL AND ALL THINK OF CYBER FUSION AS AN EARLY MEGA MERGE. BUT USING CYBER ELVES INSTEAD OF BIO METALS**


	20. Return to the Gate

**PART 1**

"How is she?" Tuka asked, looking concerned. Ciel was checking on Leilei's vitals as the van made its way across the desert, the whole time since the pickup Leilei had not moved or woken up, and everyone was concerned.

Ciel smiled though as she looked up. "She's okay, just tired. Between exhausting her stamina using her magic fighting a Mutos and Fighting Fafnir according to your reports, and undergoing Cyber Fusion, in the end she wore herself out. Thankfully she's not injured."  
"Ciel." said Zero. "What is Cyber Fusion?"  
Ciel sighed and sat back. "I was afraid this would come up sooner or later. Normally, a reploid can fuse with a Cyber Elf to gain enhanced powers and abilities, while also being purged of the Maverick Virus. This is one of their many functions as a support tool. Neo Arcadia however, found a way to fuse humans with Cyber Elves. This is known as Cyber Fusion."

"Humans can't normally see Cyber Elves though." said Faucon. "We know you can, but you never explained how."  
"It's because I've been genetically modified." Ciel said, looking away. "Everything about me from my intelligence to my ability to handle weaponry and firearms, my ability to interact and communicate with Cyber Elves, it was all made possible through the Prodigy program."  
"Prodigy program?" Rory looked at Ciel.

"Children from Neo Arcadia were selected to undergo genetic augmentation and modification." said Ciel. "All done for the purposes of bringing humans and reploids closer together. I was one of those modified children. And then Senator Rime, who heads the science division decided to take it a step further. If augmented humans can interact with Cyber Elves. Why not fuse with them?"  
"I don't like where this is going." said Faucon as he made a turn."

"I was 9 years old when saw my first Cyber Elf." said Ciel. "2 months later I was the first person to undergo Cyber Fusion."

"'It wasn't pretty.'" Tuka said. "You told me that on the way to Italica.

"I killed 2 scientists, 2 squads worth of Pantheons and put the Shittenou out of action for a month while I was going berserk, unable to control the power surging through me. It's like I was going Maverick, lashing out and killing anything that got in my way. I don't remember what happened after I put Harpuria through a wall, I just remember seeing X and then I woke up inside a stasis chamber."  
"So X stopped you?" Yuno asked. Ciel nodded.

"This was before the energy crisis happened, so X was still his old, caring self. It was discovered after words that Cyber Elves had a profound effect on humans, capable of influencing their emotions and amplifying aggression. The Prodigy program continued, but he had the Cyber Fusion research discontinued, deeming it unsafe due to the Cyber Elf Influence factor and the berserk state."

"Leilei didn't go berserk from what I saw." said Rory. "She fought off Fafnir and told us to leave with the supplies while she kept him busy. Though blowing up the depot with Fafnir in it was kind of sadistic."

"But how did she fuse?" Ciel asked. "I was the only one of the prodigy program with the ability to do so, as it was discontinued after I went berserk. Factor in that your all from another world, and should be impossible."

"Isn't it obvious?" said Zero. The girls looked at him. "Leilei's magic. The Cyber Elf merged its energy with her magic."

Ciel's eyes widen as she looked down at Leilei. "Cyber Elf energy, merged with magic to created a powerful energy source. Can it be? Is Cyber Fusion the answer I've been looking for this whole time?"

"What are you talking about?" Rory asked.

Ciel looked up. "I think Leilei may have inadvertently solved the energy crisis."

Neo Arcadia, training hall.

Pina brought her saber up as she blocked a strike from Harpuria, the two had been going back and forth in a heated sword fight for awhile now after the Rekku Gundan leader had put the four of them through some intense training. Bozes was slumped against the wall and Hamilton was flat on her back and Hamilton was panting.

"How is she still going?" Hamilton asked hearing the sounds of blades clashing. "4 hours of nonstop training with the Shittenou, and Pina still wanted to spar with Sir Harpuria. She's not human I'm telling you"  
"Well training with Sir Fafnir got cut short." said Hamilton. "He was called away to deal with Mavericks attacking a supply depot."

"I hope he's okay." said Bozes. "I was kind of enjoying his lessons.

"Harpuria!" the doors slid open and Leviathan and Phantom walked in.

"What is it?" Harpuria asked, parrying Pina's sword strike.

"We have a problem." said Leviathan. "Fafnir got himself blown up. Literally."

Harpuria and Pina stopped, the others looked up worried.

"Is Sir Fafnir okay?" Pina asked.

"Barely." said Leviathan. "He came in messed up with a hole in his chest, apparently those girls who attacked his depot did a number on him and blow up the depot with him in the blast radius after stealing supplies."

Hamilton smirked. "He got beaten up by female mavericks? That must have hurt his ego."  
"Did he say anything about them?" Harpuria asked.

"Only that they weren't Mavericks." said Phantom. He looked at Pina. "They were humans from the other world, decked out in armor and weapons from this world to make us think they were Mavericks."  
"What?!" Pina's eyes widen in shock. "That's impossible."  
"Here's the fun part." said Leviathan. "Before he passed out, he said one of them had performed Cyber Fusion."

Harpuria said nothing.

Pina, not caring about the Cyber Fusion part, approached. "Who were they? Did they identify themselves at all?"  
"He didn't say." said Leviathan after a moment. "Passed out once he got back."

"Why are people from our world attacking supply depots here?" Hamilton asked. "No one else should know about the gate."  
"Then explain to us why this just happened." said Harpuria. "And while Master X is in your Empire with Senator Luhra making the final negotiations for the alliance."

"it wasn't us I swear!" said Pina. "We don't even have access to your weapons."

"Then who was it?" said Harpuria.  
"I don't know." said Pina. "But let us find out, prove to you we weren't responsible. We would never jeopardize such an important alliance, my father may be stubborn but he isn't stupid enough to try such a thing."

"They're probably on their way back to the Gate." said Phantom. "Earlier in the day a transport came through and ran down the blockade, we suspected it was the resistance but haven't seen any sign of them since."  
Leviathan giggled at this. "Ran down is right. Poor Hekelot had a big tire tread down his back."  
"Sir Harpuria, let us go." said Pina. "These are my people who attacked your supply depot. I want answers just as much as you do."

Harpuria thought for a moment, looking over to Leviathan and Phantom.

"If they want to go out let them." said Leviathan. "They can't be cooped up in her training forever, we'd be no better than her father if we don't utilize them."

"Very well." said Harpuria. "The four of you will go and intercept, take a squadron of Pantheon with you, and be careful, if you see the resistance transport contact us and pull out, you're not ready to face actual Mavericks." especially if Zero is among them, Harpuria thought to himself.

Pina's eyes lit up and she smiled. Finally, a real chance to prove the worth of the Rose Order, they've been training nonstop for nearly a week now, learning the weapons and getting a feel for the new armor. It may only be a week, but combined with the years of Knight training they've had since they were kids, Pina felt confident. She turn. "Rose Order! Our mission is to intercept the imperial citizens who have come through the gate and started causing trouble for Neo Arcadia, apprehend and bring them back."  
The three nodded and salute, and Hamilton raised her hand. "Um when do we leave?"  
"Now." said Pina. "We have to get back to the gate before they do."

Hamilton sighed. "Alright."

"We'll have a drop ship ready for you." said Harpuria.

"We'll be ready." said Pina as the three guardians left.

Down the hall the three walked, and Harpuria turned to Leviathan. "You left something out didn't you?" he asked. "About the four humans who attacked the supply depot."

"Oh? What makes you think that?" Leviathan said.

"You hesitated when Pina asked if knew their identities before he passed out from his injuries." said Harpuria.

"It's not important, nothing to concern the princess with anyways." said Leviathan. "She'll find out when she gets there."

"I doubt the princess would have cared if you did tell her." said Phantom. "She's far too eager to prove herself to us, its worrisome actually. At least once a day after training she'd ask if they accompany us on missions to get more experience."

"Well they finally get to go out on a mission." said Leviathan. "And thankfully it will be a fairly easy one if all they have to do is talk to their own people and find out what's going on. Do you think the resistance is involved? Considering the report from Hekelot?"  
"No doubt in my mind." said Harpuria. "They're the only ones besides us who have been through the gate, the question is why they came back."  
"Unfortunately they lost sight of them during the chaos of Hekelot's little hit and run." said Leviathan. "Though they were nowhere in the city once a search was made. So where did they go this time?"  
"When Pina bring them back in, we'll find out." said Harpuria. "have communications been established between the worlds yet?"  
"They came online this morning." said Leviathan. "Senator Luhra says hello by the way."

"Contact Master X." said Harpuria. "Let him know what is happening."

"Are you sure that's wise?" said Phantom. "He's in the middle of negotiations."

"Do it." said Harpuria. "We're not taking any chances this time."

5 minutes later at the drop ship, Pina, Bozes, Hamilton and Norma were geared up and ready to go, and were greeted by Servo.

"Servo." Pina said. "Come to see us off?"  
"That and to let you know the item in question you asked for is ready and have already been loaded onto the drop ship."  
Pina smiled. "Excellent. How many?"  
"Full squadron of 20, should be more than enough to apprehend these fugitives from your world."  
"Tell Senator Glint thank you for putting the order through." said Pina. "We'll give them a good field test."

Servo nodded and walked off, giving a respectful salute to the four of them.

"What was that about?" Hamilton asked as they got onto the drop ship.

Pina grinned. "I wanted to take full advantage of Neo Arcadia's resources to modernize the Rose Order and make us stronger than even the imperial army." She looked ahead at the glowing red eyes of the Pantheons within, who proceed to give the four them an imperial salute as they stood at attention. "So asked for our own custom squadron of Pantheons to command." She smiled. "With Neo Arcadia's technological advantage, it will be the Rose Order acting as the Empire's army." Everything ready, the Drop ship started up and took off into the sky, heading out of the dome and into the wasteland, it's destination: The Gate.

 **PART 2**

The city was coming into view as Faucon turned onto the road.

"Almost there." said Ciel. "Once we get through the gate we'll be able to disappear and make our way back to Italica." She looked down, noticing Leilei stirring. "Oh!"  
"Leilei!" Tuka looked relieved, watching as Leilei's eyes fluttered open.

"Did we win?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we did." Yuno said. "You were amazing Leilei."  
"Don't remember." Leilei said, slowly sitting up and rubbing her head. "Heard a voice, saw a glowing light, and then blacked out."

"That was a Cyber Elf." said Ciel. "You fused with a Cyber Elf, in a process called 'Cyber Fusion.' You probably blacked because you were exhausted and the Cyber Elf was in control."

"But she talked to us." said Yuno. "Told us to run."  
"Again it was probably the Cyber Elf." said Ciel. "Who understood that Leilei wanted to protect all of you from Fafnir and get you out safely with the equipment."  
"Speaking of which." said Faucon. "Nice job you four, especially with that generator."

"It was Tuka who spotted it." said Yuno. "And when we saw the Jin'en markings we were able to determine it was military grade."  
"That should last us a couple of years." said Zero. He was watching the roads.

"I saw a Cyber Elf?" Leilei said, changing the subject back. A smile crossed her face, she finally got to see one. "It was warm."

Ciel looked at Leilei for a moment, and smiled. "X believed that Cyber Elves would be the bridge between humans and reploids to create a lasting peace. I wonder, even in his current mindset, if he still thinks that."

They all went quiet for a moment, and Zero looked up.

"DROP SHIP INCOMMING!" he said.

"What?!" Ciel and the girls looked out the window, above them was a Neo Arcadia Drop Ship, heading toward the gate. "Faucon step on it! if that Drop ship makes it to the gate we won't be able to get through"

"Right!" Faucon shifted gears and sped up as Zero threw the door open and jumped onto the roof with a Buster Rifle.

"Faucon keep it steady." said Zero, he'd crouch down taking aim at the ship as it moved through the air and started charging the rifle. "I'll probably only get one shot."

Faucon nodded and Zero kept a bead on the ship, steady...steady. Full charge and.

"LOOK OUT" Tuka screamed. Faucon looked ahead and his eyes widen seeing the roadblock up ahead, Instinctively he hit the break and spun the van, causing Zero's shot to go wild before being flung off the van as Faucon crashed into the roadblock. The Girls screamed as they were thrown in the back as Zero went face first over the roadblock and into the ground, twitching.

Faucon groaned and rubbed his head. "You alright?"  
Ciel pushed herself up, a trickle of blood on her forehead, she touched it. "I'm fine...I think.

"We're okay." said Yuno. "Thankfully we still have our armor on.

"Ciel your bleeding." said Leilei.

"It's just a small cut, nothing serious." said Ciel.

Leilei look her head. "Always serious no matter how small." she said. She held her hands out and closed her eyes. Her hands started to glow and Ciel watched her, the cut would close up and heal itself. Ciel stared as she reached her hand up, touching where the cut was. "It's all gone."

"Healing magic." said Leilei.

Ciel smiled. "Thank you. Faucon how's the van?"

"A little busted up, but I should have it fixed in no time." said Faucon. "We'll have to get around the road block though."

Rory stepped out of the van and walked over to it. A set of high steel wall along the width of the road, preventing cars from getting through. "They must have set this up when we came through." said Rory. She then called out. "Oh Zero, you okay over there?"  
"Peachy." was Zero's reply as he dragged himself to his feet.

Rory smiled at Zero's comment as she drew out the Beam Axe. "Zero be a doll and go on ahead and take care of that drop ship." she said as she began to charge up the axe. "We'll join you when Faucon gets the car fixed."  
Zero's eye twitch, and Ciel smiled. "She's right, You're the only one who can secure our escape right now seeing as how you were thrown over the Road block.

"Understood." said Zero, he turned and raced off.

"The rest of us will secure the area." said Ciel as she pulled out her buster gun and the girls their weapons, all except for Leilei, who lost her tech staff due to using it to pinned down Fafnir. "No one gets near the van."  
"Right." was their reply as the five of them stood watch.

Zero made his way down the streets, drawing his beam saber. The Gate was a few blocks away, all he had to do was clear out whatever reinforcements Neo Arcadia was sending, and it would be smooth sailing back to Italica. It made him wonder though how in the hell Barter was going to get their supplies to them in the future though.

'Had he done something like this in the past maybe?' Zero thought, trying to remember. 'He wouldn't be so confident if he didn't.' One more block and around the corner, there was the gate, and there was the drop ship, hovering overhead as the back opened up, and out came the Pantheons. He skidded to a stop. A new model? The 20 or so Pantheons dropped down. They still had the familiar look of being degraded massed produced copies of X with that single glowing red eye. But these had extra armor over the shoulders and decorations around the helmet like the mask of an old style Knight. Emblazoned on the chest plate was an emblem of a rose.

"The hell?" He skidded to a stop as the Pantheons took formation in front of the gate, and all at once they drew out Beam sabers with stylized handles with a guard over the handle, igniting them and taking stance. Zero drew his own beam saber and ignited it.

He then looked to his left and right, The standard fare of Hunters and Guardians came in from the sides putting Zero in their sights, The regular garrison guarding the gate no doubt.

"You there." came an unfamiliar voice. Zero turned and watched a woman step forward wearing a Red armored bodysuit under gold armor with white accents. The shoulders were rounded with a curve at the end and she wore gold gauntlets with black gloves, a gold and white accented skirt around her hips and Knee high Gold plated heeled boots. She had long red hair tied into a braid and red eyes and pink colored lips, her hands rested on the handle of a gold cross hilt sword with red wrapping around the hilt and a blue jewel in the center. The chest plate bore the same rose emblem as the sword wielding pantheons, the commander perhaps. She was flanked by three others, two women and a man, who wore similar armor but had ad black bodysuit underneath and the Gold was replaced by a steel color with the gold acting as the accents, their sabers were similar to the ones wielded by the pantheons. "Identify yourself."  
"Do yourself a favor and clear out." said Zero. "I don't have time to babysit a bunch of kids playing Knight."

Pina's eye twitch. "Playing Knight? Do you have any idea who I am? I am Pina Co Lada, Fifth princess of the empire and leader of the Rose Order of Knights! And I am not 'playing knight'. By order of Neo Arcadia you are to stand down and surrender."  
Humans...Great. "Empire? So you from beyond the gate then?" Zero asked. His eyes were quickly looking over his surroundings. He can easily take out the Hunters, but these new ones were an unknown, they were holding those beam sabers like professionals, if he got caught in melee he could be in trouble.

"Thats right." said Pina. "And I'm here to protect the empire from Mavericks like you."

Zero smirked. "Is that so?"

"There are four imperial citizens with you, no doubt they were forced against their will to attack the supply depot." said Pina. "Hand them over."  
"No can do." said Zero. "They happen to be friends of ours."

"I find that hard to believe." said Pina. "I know all about you mavericks. You attack humans and no regard for anyone but yourselves. If you think you can fool me was such honeyed words you are mistaken."  
"Why should I?" asked Zero. "Sounds like X already did that."  
Pina's eyes twitch. "How dare you insult Master X! He's been nothing but good to us and he's recognized the talents and abilities of the order."  
"I'll bet." said Zero. "Last chance, stand down, we don't want to fight you we just want to go home."  
"I won't let a single Maverick through this gate." said Pina. She raised her sword. "Rose Pantheons! ATTACK!" The new models stepped forward and all rushed at once, at the same time the Hunters would fire at Zero, who proceed to dodge the incoming shots as he brought up his Saber, blocking strikes from one of the new pantheon's beam saber and slashing with his own strikes only to have them parried, and Zero found himself in a 20 on 1 sword fight. Unlike the regular Pantheons these guys were fighting smart, the attacked in pairs, made up for blind spots and every time Zero went for a strike his saber was deflected.

The four watched the fighting, Bozes smiling. "Amazing Princess, you had these Pantheons built for the order?"

"Yes." said Pina. "Programmed with all of our combat train and methods updated for use against mavericks and other reploids."

"Look at them go." said Norma. "Though that Red Knight is giving it his all.

"That 'red knight' as you call him is Zero, the legendary hero, kero." The four turned watching as Burble Hekelot hopped over, the frog mutos staring the four of them down. "Don't underestimate him, he has single handedly wiped out hundreds of our forces."  
"Single handedly?" Hamilton blinked looking over at Zero as he dodged another Saber swing, drawing out his buster gun to thin the crowd as he took aim and blasted down two of the hunters taking shots at him, before jumping back and blocking another saber strike with his own beam saber. "Wait, was he the one who destroyed all of those Pantheons we found when we first came through?"  
"That's right, kero." said Hekelot. "That was Aztec Falcon's patrol that was searching for the resistance after they blew up their base."

"One maverick...did all that?" Bozes said, suddenly not liking the chances of their own Pantheons. "Impossible."

"As I said." said Hekelot. "He's a legendary hero who once fought alongside Master X in the Maverick wars."

"What?!" Pina stared at Hekelot, then back at Zero. "But if he was Master X's friend, why does he fight against him?"

"Who knows? Who cares, kero." said Hekelot. "He's an enemy of Neo Arcadia, that is all that matters."

Zero ducked low, brought his beam Saber up and sliced the arm off one of the Rose Pantheons and then impaling it, knocking it off line as he came around and kicked a second one down before putting another bullet in the head of a Hunter taking shots at him.

"Time to change tactics." Zero said. He sheathed his Beam Saber, and from his back he drew out the new weapons he got from Barter's shop, the recoil rods. Igniting the tonfa blades he spun them once and blocked two saber swings before them back before pounding into one of the pantheons with the rods, striking it three times in the chest before swinging the rod around and cracking it's head open, sending it to the ground. Zero stepped back, light on his feet as he brushed his nose with his thumb before charging the rod up and dashing for another Pantheon, The pantheon brought his saber up to block as Zero stopped short and slammed the charged up rod into the Saber, disrupting the beam blade and landing the hit on the pantheon's gut. There was a distinct "Crack" sound and the pantheon went flying at high speed, smashing through a building and not stopping until it hit another building.

Everyone went silent, Zero, Pina, the knights, the pantheons, Hekelot. Jaws were dropped at the impact of the rods, and Zero looked at his new weapons.  
"Holy shit." was all he could say.

"Did you see that?" said Hamilton. "He sent that pantheon flying."  
"See it?" said Norma. "I heard it!

Zero turned, 2 down, but still 18 more to go. Ciel and the others will be here soon, he needed to work fast as he charged into the fray attacking from every angle as the Rose Pantheons went at him. He'd slam one to the ground, spun around and kicked another back before slamming it with the rod and sending it crashing into an overturned car, he turned blocking a saber strike and decapitating the pantheon with another charged impact, and as he turned, he found one more on top of him, he barely had time to react but before the Pantheon could cut him down, it was suddenly cleaved in half and fell to the ground.

"You were taking too long." said the familiar voice, giggling. "So I came to lend a hand."  
Zero said nothing, but he smiled and nodded as he and Rory went back to back. "Be careful. These Pantheons seem different."

"Oh I can tell." said Rory. "That crest is oh so familiar." She turned her head, smiling at Pina who was standing there pale as a sheet along with the rest of the group. "So has the Rose Order finally stopped playing Honor Guard for the Emperor and put on their big girl armor? Princess Pina Co Lada?"

"Ro...Rory Mercury?" Pina said, alarmed and terrified. "Why is she here?"

 **PART 3**

"Rory Mercury?!" said Hamilton. "You mean Rory the Reaper?"  
"Why is she here?" asked Bozes. "And fighting alongside Mavericks."

"It must have been her." said Pina. "She was one of the four who destroyed the supply depot and badly injured Fafnir."

'Badly injured? So Fafnir wasn't dead. So much for that' Zero thought as he and Rory went at the Rose Pantheons, not that he honestly believed for a moment Fafnir was dead. He only fought the guardian once, but he could tell how durable he was.

Rory slashed one of the Rose Pantheons in half, turning and cutting down another before charging up the blades of her Beam Axe, sending the energy blades flying and cutting down a few more as Zero went to work on another group, slamming them with his tonfas as he ducked and weaved under their swings and picked his shots. Rory spun around, piercing another Pantheon with the end of her Axe and pinning it to the ground before stomping its eye out with the heel of her boots, before pulling out the axe and swinging it back to slam a second pantheon in the back of the head, smiling at it as she sent it crashing into the side of an old building. The two went back to back again, weapons ready.

"WHY?!" Pina screamed suddenly stepping forward. "Why is Emroy's apostle siding with Mavericks?"

Rory smiled and looked at Pina. "Why? Because Emroy has chosen Zero to be his champion that's why. In fact Emroy has given his blessing to the resistance as whole."

Pina stared. "Your...You're kidding?! A god has sided with criminals?"

"Well, he is the god of violence and insanity after all." Rory licked her lips. "And Zero is so, so very interesting. Who wouldn't want to be by his side?"

"What's got you spooked? kero." said Hekelot. "All I see is a little girl in armor."

"That little girl, is a demigoddess." said Hamilton. "Rory Mercury, aka Rory the reaper, apostle of the God of Darkness Emroy."

"And murderer of one Herculious Anchus." Rory chimed in with a grin. "I suppose that labels me a Maverick in Neo Arcadia's narrowed minded eyes."

Hekelot twitched at that comment. "Narrow minded? Why you little bitch! How dare you insult Neo Arcadia!"

"How dare I?" Rory smiled. "I'm not the one manipulating little princesses into believing they can be more than honor guards by sending them against Zero."

"Manipulate?" Pina gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed and burned red. "No one is manipulating us! Master X is utilizing us to the best of our abilities! Unlike my father who never trusted me with anything other than Honor Guard! A decoration to wave around and show off to others before being tucked until the next event. And I chose to come here, in order to get answers from you and the other three who attacked the depot."

"And now you have the answers." said Rory. "We all sided with the resistance after they saved Coda Village and some elves from the Flame Dragon."  
Pina went silent. The Flame Dragon? She had completely forgotten about it.

"I doubt Neo Arcadia would have done the same." said Rory.

"Of course we would have! kero." Croaked Hekelot. "Protecting humans from scum like you is our mission."

"And protecting the world from Neo Arcadia is the Resistances mission." said Rory.

Pina glared, and drew her beam saber. "Master X took us in, and promised me he'd protect the empire and its citizens from Mavericks." she said. "But that doesn't mean I will not stand here and let you speak your mind like that."

"You intend to fight me?" Rory asked. "Fight us? You know what I'm capable of, and you saw how well Zero handled your adorable little pantheons. Your outclassed Princess. Maybe you should let the frog fight in your place."

"Pina calm down." said Bozes. "This is Rory the reaper we're talking about. We don't stand a chance."

"So we do nothing?" said Pina.

"Sir Harpuria said we should pull out and contact him if Mavericks show up." said Bozes. "And as far as I'm concern Rory is as Maverick as they get."

Pina looked at Zero and Rory, Zero had put away the tonfas and how his Saber out.

"To hell with orders!" Pina said, and she charged at the two of them.

"Princess wait!" too late. Pina brought her saber down at Zero, who quickly blocked and jumped back. The three took a step toward the two, only to have Rory standing in front of them, holding her Beam axe out to the side.

"Ah ah." she said. "Let them fight, or you have to deal with me."

Saber's clashed as Pina and Zero swung at one another. Parrying, deflecting, dodging and blocking, Zero swung his saber, going in from the side and Pina deflected, grabbing his arm and wrenching it and throwing him back.

"Don't underestimate me because I'm a human." said Pina. "I trained as a Knight for 10 years, I worked my body ragged honing it into a weapon as a I struggled to make my Knight school a success." She lunged for Zero, hitting him with a shoulder tackle and then swinging up with her Saber, Zero leaned back, using his own beam saber to deflect the blade away. Pina stepped back, charging energy into her saber before swinging, letting off a massive slash that kicked up dirt forcing Zero to step aside as he charged his own saber and returned the favor.

"The fact your attacking a human." said Pina. "Only proves that you're a Maverick!"

"Except for the fact you attacked first." said Zero. Another clash as the blades locked.

"How many people have you hurt?" said Pina. "How many lives have you taken?"  
"None." said Zero. "My blade is meant to strike down Mavericks."

"Don't lie to me!" said Pina. She pushed Zero back, opened the handle of her saber and slid in a fire clip. "Master X has told me everything about your kind. You slaughter humans for your own amusement."

"If anyone is lying to you it's X." said Zero, as he slid in a lightning clip into his saber and started charging. "Neo Arcadia is slaughtering dozens of innocent reploids and labeling them maverick!"

"I saw it with my own eyes!" said Pina as she charged up her saber. "A Maverick brought before the court, who gleefully said he enjoyed slaughtering a human settlement out here! If you honestly think I will let you go back to my world you have another thing coming!" She slashed at Zero with a wave of fire as Zero slashed at her with arcing electricity. The two blades clashed and the impacted caused a shockwave that blew both of them back.

"I agree there are Mavericks out here in the wastelands." said Zero. "Real mavericks who prove to be a legitimate danger to Neo Arcadia and the humans. But X is so desperate to protect humans He's begun eliminating the very reploids who live under his protection who aren't maverick!"

Pina said nothing and lunged for Zero again. Zero spun his saber once as he brought it up to block, deflecting and parrying Pina's strikes as the two went at it once again. Zero had to admit, Pina was damn good. He spun around, grabbing Pina by the arm as she swung at him, wrenching her arm to drop the saber before hip tossing her and pinning her to the ground. Pina winced as she stared up at Zero, eyes burning red with hate for him.

"Aren't you going to finish me off?" Pina asked. "It's what you do isn't it?"  
Zero said nothing, briefly turning his gaze as her heard the van pulling up.

"ZERO!" said Ciel, leaning out the window. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine." said Zero.

"That's good." Ciel said. Zero got up and Pina scrambled back. Who was that girl?  
"About time you got here." Rory said. She lowered her Axe and started walking toward the van. "Can we go home now?"  
Ciel nodded and looked to Pina. "Who is she?"  
"Another puppet of Neo Arcadia." said Rory. "And the reason they found the gate so soon."  
"P..Puppet?" Pina glared. "I am no one's puppet!"

"Get in the van we're wasting time." said Zero. He took a few steps toward the van and stopped, a sound echoing in his ears as he turned toward the gate.

"Zero what's wrong?" Ciel asked, looking worried.

Zero's eyes widen, recognizing the sound. "RORY GET OUT OF THE WAY!"

"Huh?" Rory blinked. "What are you talking abou-" Her eyes widen as her words were cut off as from out of the gate a blast of charged energy blue in color sailed across the way and struck Rory dead on. Ciel's eyes widen and she screamed with fright as Faucon and the girls all got out. Zero rushed to Rory as she was thrown back, her armor smashed and her left arm and leg blown off along with a chunk of her upper body, blood flying everywhere as her body fell limp to the ground. Zero rushed to Rory and skidded to a stop, staring.

"Rory! Rory!" He knelt down, shaking her. "Rory!"

"Unnnhhh." Rory looked up at Zero with what was left of her face, a weak smile. "I guess I didn't pay attention, got that was painful. Made getting shot by the pantheons look like a paper cut."

"Oh my god, is she alright?" Ciel asked kneeling down.

"She should be fine right?" said Tuka. "She's a demigoddess, she should be able to regenerate."  
Zero's eyes narrowed, and he stood up, staring at the gate. "Faucon, get the girl's and Rory's body into the van and get out of here, head back to Junk Town if you have to."

"Why?" said Faucon. "Who shot Rory?"

"My my." came a voice from the gate. "After 100 years this is how we finally meet face to face? I'm disappointed Zero I really am." He stepped trhough, a sadistic smile on his face as the wind kicked up the sleeveless robe he wore over his blue armor, red eyes gleaming as he held his X buster out. "I'm also rather pissed off. I was interupted in the middle of some very important diplomatic negotiations between Neo Arcadia and the Empire to come back and clean up after everyone. And who do I find but you and Dr. Ciel running around doing god knows what."

"You just shot a human do you know that?" Zero asked. "I thought you were all about protecting humans."

"Self defense, after all she is an enemy of Neo Arcadia. Human or not she attacked a supply depot, killed two mutos reploids and had a hand in severely injuring Fighter Fafnir. I cannot forgive that."

X lowered his buster as it converted back to his hand, and he smiled. "Now then, how about we catch up on old times?"

 **INDEX**

 **I FIGURED THAT FOR PINA TO START MODERNIZING THE ROSE ORDER, SHE WOULDN'T JUST STOP AT NEW WEAPONS AND ARMOR. SO NOW SHE HAS HER OWN PERSONAL SQUADRON OF PANTHEONS BUILT TO FIGHT AS THE ORDER DOES, KNOWN AS ROSE PANTHEONS.**


	21. Hunter againt Hunter Part 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: HUNTER AGAINST HUNTER FROM MMX5 IS RECOMMENDED WHEN READING PART 2**

 **PART 1**

"You look fine." X said, as he and Senator Luhra made their way down the hall to the senate chambers. "I never thought you of all people would be worried about appearances."

Senator Luhra walked along side X, she was actually a few inches taller than him though it could just be the Heels, and was wearing a silver gown that showed the youth still bound to her body despite her age, her hair up in neat bun and her makeup done neat. "Well considering women's rights do not seem to have any presence around her Master X, I have a small right to worry."  
"If I wanted to have a bunch of old men in bathrobes distracted by a plunging neckline in order to get them to sign on the dotted line I'd have brought Blaise." said X. "Having her strut around here in one of her slinky outfits could probably allow a bandit raid to sack the city without a problem."  
"Only for the Bandits to be distracted as well." Luhra added. That made X laugh.

"Yes I guess you're right." he said. It was an honest, carefree laugh, one he hadn't felt in awhile. "How did she become a senator again?"  
"I think she distracted you with her plunging neckline." Luhra said with smile.

"Ah right, that has to be it." X said, giving an approving nod as they entered the main chamber. The looks they got said it all as the members of the senator whispered among each other.

"Who are these people?"  
"What do they want?"

"Look at the way they dress. Especially her."  
Luhra looked around as she listened to the chatter. "Blaise would have a field day in here with these backwater narrow minded men." she said.

"Indeed." said X. He turned and bowed to the emperor. "Your majesty, it is good to see you again."  
"Good to see you as well X." said Molto as he took his seat. "And I'm glad to see you know how to use a door."

"Well unless properly equipped, or through magic, neither of which Luhra currently has, humans can't teleport like reploids can." He held his hand out to Luhra. "May I present Luhra of the Neo Arcadian Senate. She is also responsible for all foreign policies regarding Neo Arcadia, everything from diplomacy to terms of surrender is all handled by Senator Luhra and the ministry of foreign affairs at Neo Arcadia."  
"Terms of Surrender?" snapped one of the senators. "Is that a threat?"

"Oh no no." said X. "merely an example is all. Though considering what we usually deal with back home, this is, quite honestly, Neo Arcadia's first diplomatic alliance with a foreign power in over 100 years."  
"And why pray tell is that?" asked Marquis Cassel as he stepped forward to speak for the senate.

"Because we're all that's left." said Senator Luhra. "Our world has been gravely devastated by a terrifying war, and there isn't much left besides our own city, and small outlying settlements beyond our jurisdiction." She approached Marquis Cassel holding up a data pad she brought with her and handing it to him.

"What is this?" Cassel asked.

"It's called a data pad, a device from our world used to store information. On it are photographs of our world, both of Neo Arcadia within a structure known as the Eden Dome, and what lies beyond it. If you use the arrow keys there on the bottom of the pad, you can cycle through the images." Cassel looked at the pad, doing as instructed and looking at the various images, first showing the skyline of Neo Arcadia and the towering buildings.

"This is your city?" Cassel asked looking at the images.

"Yes." Said Luhra. "Our engineers are capable of some amazing feats. The sky above is artificial projected by the Eden dome, which protects our fair city from the dangers of the world outside."  
Artificial? The sky is fake? Cassel was trying to wrap his head around this when he got to the pictures of the land beyond the dome, his eyes widen. "What in the world?" Cassel flipped through image after image. Vast deserts, ruined cities and broken settlements. Roadways that had once spanned miles lay broken and shattered. "Surely this can't be real. There is no way such a place can exist."

"It can, and it does." said X. "Our world was rendered desolate and barren by war and conflict on a level that you can only begin to imagine. Whole cities destroyed in the span of days. Forests burned, rivers polluted. A living hell awaits those who venture beyond the Eden dome. But many have tried. Rebuilding is a long term goal for Neo Arcadia and many times we have tried, only to be met head on by the dangers of the outside. Including the constant threat of Mavericks."

"Ah yes, the 'criminals' of your world." said Cassel. "The Emperor mentioned that. And you say such criminals are here?"  
"Somewhere in this world yes." said Luhra. "They call themselves the resistance, and they fight against Neo Arcadia, though admittedly they fight for political reasons rather than for the sake of wiping out humans, but that does not make them any less dangerous. Indirectly they are a danger, causing us problems and making it difficult to deal with other maverick threats and as a result their actions jeopardize the safety of the people of Neo Arcadia."

Cassel was at a loss for words as he quietly handed the pad to the senate to pass around. All of them had that same look of shock as Cassel. To see such a ruined place was beyond what they could ever imagine.

"From what you are saying." said one senator. "It sounds like an alliance between our nations would not benefit us."  
"Oh but it will." said Senator Luhra. "We offer technology and opportunity, and all we ask in return is aid in rebuilding, aid in providing homes and shelter to those beyond the Eden dome and to provide a truly safe haven from the threat of Mavericks."  
"And speaking of Mavericks." said X. "We will personally hunt down and bring to justice the mavericks who call themselves the resistance, who now hide somewhere in your world. It is a win/win for both sides."

The Senators started to whisper among themselves, and X turned his head to the emperor smiling. His smiling stopped though when his com went off. He tapped the side of his helmet.

"Master X, we have a problem." came Harpuria's voice.

"I'm busy." X whispered.

"It's the resistance." said Harpuria.

X's eyes narrowed, but he recovered and looked up. "Gentlemen, something has come up back in Neo Arcadia and I must return. Senator Luhra will oversee all negotiations."  
Luhra looked to X, something was wrong and she knew it.

X gave a bow, turned and left out of the doors and down the halls.

"I was hobnobbing with royalty Harpuria." X said over the coms. "You don't often get to do that in this day and age."

"My apologies Master X." said Harpuria. "But as I said the resistance came through the gate, but disappeared after leaving the city."

"And?" X asked, not liking where this was going.

"And about an hour after they were spotted, an unknown group of human females from the other world decked out in reploid armor and weaponry raided a supply depot and made off with a number of weapons and other equipment, they killed Anubis Necromancess and critically injured Fafnir."

X stopped, his mouth twitch, was hearing this right. "Wait, wait, wait. Fafnir got beaten by a bunch of girls?"

"They blew up the depot, with him trapped inside."

That made X face palm. "Are shitting me Harpuria? Tell me that's just a sick joke."  
"I'm afraid not sir." said Harpuria. "Fafnir is badly damaged but okay."

'I bet his ego is damaged as well.' X thought. 'Beaten by a bunch of girls? For the love of god.'

"Another thing." said Harpuria. "According to Fafnir, one of them performed Cyber Fusion."

X stopped, his eyes widen. "What? Are you sure?"  
"Thats what he thinks." said Harpuria.

"Where are they now?" said X.

"We believe they are on their way back to the gate. The Rose Order has been dispatched to intercept them. The princess wishes to personally question the humans who raided the depot."  
"Very well. I'll head for the gate then, wait for my signal and send a transport for evac."  
"Yes Master X." and the coms were cut.

"And now here we are." said X. "Me taken away from an important meeting to have to deal with the lot of you personally."

Ciel stepped forward, trying to shake off the fear she had. "X please listen to me. My research is nearly complete, give me a few more days, no a month. I'll have the energy source and Neo Arcadia can go back to how it was before the crisis. You don't have to do this!"

"You had your chance Dr. Ciel." said X. "And you decided to leave and stand against me. Besides there is something else I'm also here for. I want the girl Dr. The one who performed Cyber Fusion."

"What?" Ciel's eyes widen, and she shook her head. "No! Are you out of your mind? Have you forgotten what happened to ME the last time Cyber Fusion was experimented on?"

Zero stepped forward. "You're not touching her X. Not while I live."  
X looked at Zero. "Zero, I offer you a chance at redemption. Join me and together we can bring peace back to the world, just like old times!"

"By retiring innocent reploids?" Zero asked.

"Innocent? INNOCENT? They were Mavericks! Their presence endangered the lives of the humans! I did what I had to in order to protect the humans."

"And what about the remaining reploids living in Neo Arcadia?" Zero asked. "Do you plan to retire them?"  
"What? No of course not!" said X. "Neo Arcadia has stabilized ever since the maverick purge! And human and reploid alike have worked hard to keep that peace stable. But then you have people like Ciel who think I've gone too far, and they stand in opposition, disrupting the peace and causing problems for everyone."

"We fight because you continue to oppress the reploids with unnecessary laws and restrictions." said Ciel. "What kind of peace is that?"

Sacrifices had to be made for the good of everyone." Said X. "Zero even you would understand that. You know me Zero, you know I would do nothing to jeopardize the lives of humans." He'd arm his X buster again, aiming it at Zero. "But if you will not see reason I will have no choice but eliminate you as a Maverick."

"NO!" Ciel ran in between X and Zero, holding her hands out. "NO! NO MORE FIGHTING! THIS HAS TO STOP! NO GOOD HAS COME OF IT! AND NO GOOD EVER WILL!"

"Out of the way Ciel!" said X.

"No! If you're going to kill Zero, then Kill me as well! You had me declared Maverick remember?"

"Ciel get out of the way." said Zero.

"There has to be another way!" said Ciel. "Why do you two have to fight?! My research is almost done! This is what it's all about isn't it X? The Energy crisis! Thats what cause you to change! Let me finish my work please!"

"Ciel get away from them!" said Faucon.

Ciel didn't budge, she merely stood there staring X down.

"Is she crazy?" said Bozes. "Master X is going to kill her at this rate, you saw what he did to Rory."

"Except Rory can recover from that." said Pina. "that girl won't"

"Ciel." said X.

"No!" said Ciel.

"Out of the way!" said Zero.

"I won't budge!" said Ciel. "I will not let you two fight!"

"Would you snap out of it and come back to reality!" said Zero. "X will not listen to reason! He's outright REFUSING to listen to reason. And the only way to get back to the others is THROUGH HIM! He will not let us leave." Yuno and Tuka ran over, grabbing Ciel and trying to drag her away.

"Ciel come on!" said Tuka. "This is the only way we can get home safely! You have to let Zero fight!"

"But..." Ciel shook her head, struggling to maintain her spot.

"Ciel you're being just as stubborn as X is!" said Yuno. "Trust in Zero he'll get us to safety!"

"I..."  
"CIEL!" Tuka's raised voice snapped Ciel's head over to her, and the elf held out a hand glowing with magic and touched Ciel's forehead with it. Ciel blinked as her eyes went heavy, and she collapsed, falling asleep.

"Thank you Tuka." said Zero. "Get her to the van."

Tuka and Yuno nodded as they carried Ciel.

"Faucon! As soon as you have a clear shot, head for the Gate." said Zero.

Faucon nodded and ran back to the van. "Give him hell Zero."

"I will." said Zero, igniting his beam saber and charging at X as X threw his coat off and took aim.

 **PART 2**

Was this what it was like to watch two heroes clash? X fired his Buster at Zero, who ducked an maneuvered around them as he closed the distance, slashing at X with a furious combo as the leader of Neo Arcadia moved quickly to avoid the attacks, before parrying with his hand and aiming his buster point blank at Zero, who accelerated to push the Buster over his shoulder as the shot went into the air and he tackled X to ground before jumping off and landing on his feet and swinging the Beam Saber down at X, only for him to quickly roll out of the way as he kicked Zero's feet tripping him and sending him crashing to the ground, both of them jumping to their feet as X swung out his X buster to block Zero's Beam Saber.

"You're sloppy!" said X, grinning. "All that time in hibernation has dulled your combat prowess."  
"And all your time sitting on your ass ruling over a hell hole as dulled yours!" said Zero as he stepped in and slashed at X, X pulled back and fired hit buster, hitting Zero in the shoulder as Zero's Saber grazed X's opposite shoulder. The two wheeled around and landed a cross counter punch on each other with their free hands, throwing each other back across the street."  
"So that's X?" said Tuka, watching the fight unfold.

"That's him." said Faucon. "Megaman X, leader of Neo Arcadia, and enemy of the resistance." He looked down to Rory, she was still regenerating.

"I swear to god." Rory groaned. "As soon as I'm hole I'm going to tear that arrogant blue boy to pieces!"

"Not in your condition you won't." said Faucon. "Even after you regenerate from that attack you're still going to need to rest! X nearly disintegrated you!" He looked up as Zero jumped back and away dodging another buster shot from X.

"What do we do?" Tuka asked.

"We wait." said Faucon. "Sooner or later we'll have a chance to make for the gate."

X charged up his buster before firing at Zero. Zero retaliated by bringing out his Shield boomerang, deflecting the attack before throwing the Shield at X. X narrowly dodged the Shield before taking another shot as Zero leapt up and came down at X with the Tonfas, catching him in the jaw and flooring him.

"He got him!" said Yuno.

"MASTER X" Pina cried out, she took a step but Hamilton grabbed her.

"Are you crazy?" Hamilton said. "What do you expect to do? We are way outclassed here."

"But, if we don't do something, he could die!" Pina said.

"Trust in Master X! kero." said Hekelot. "He won't let a maverick kill him!"

"Hekelot is right." said Norma. "Let us trust in X's abilities."

Zero landed on top of X, using his knee to nail X in the gut as he brought his fist down into X's face before drawing his Buster gun and aiming it. "Don't try it X." he said.

X glared at Zero as he struggled to get up.

"It's over X." said Zero. "Your days of making reploids suffer ends here!"

"Thats what you think!" said X as he got a hand free and grabbed Zero's buster, puling Zero toward him and head butting the red reploid knocking him off. X got back up and staggered slightly. "Why? Why do you keep fighting me?"

"Weak..." said Zero.

X's eye twitch. "What was that?"

"I said your weak." said Zero. "Were you always this weak X?"

"Weak? WEAK?!" X glared at Zero. "The one who is weak is YOU! I've been active for over 100 years, fighting Mavericks and protecting the humans. Where have YOU been?" He charged his buster, aiming and firing at Zero.

"Cleaning up 100 years of mistakes for the last month!" said Zero as he charged his buster gun and fired at X. The two shots collided and exploded, knocking both of them back, X slammed into the side of the van as Zero bounced once and hit the front side of the gate.

"The Fuck!?" Faucon peaked out the passenger side window, seeing X groaning and staggering to his feet.

Zero staggered to his feet, shaking his head and looking at X, he shook his head again, rubbing it. "Damn the smarts.

X rubbed the back of his head, groaning. "The hell is that van made out of?" he said.

"None of your damn business." Faucon retorted from the Driver side seat.

X turned his head briefly to Faucon then turned back to see Zero tackle him "Ooof!"

Inside the van, X's impact had stirred Ciel, her eyes fluttering open and she sat up suddenly "ZERO!" she screamed, instinctively.

"Your awake." said Leilei.

"Awake?" Ciel blinked and rubbed her eyes. "How did I fall asleep?"  
"Sleeping spell." said Tuka. "It was the only way to get you to safety."

"What? You mean their fighting?!" said Ciel. "No, no, no!" she trembled, holding her head. "Why?! Why do they have to fight?!"

"Fate." Rory said from the back. Ciel looked over, looking relieved that Rory was whole again. "Those two we're fated to fight each other. Emroy saw it, I'm sure the other gods have as well. The fought each other once before, so very long ago. And now they fight again due to conflicting ideals. X wants to protect the humans from the Mavericks, and Zero wants to protect you."

Ciel's eyes widen, and she scrambled for the door.

"Hey don't go out there!" said Faucon. "Ciel stop!"

Outside Zero's tackle sent X into the side of the building and Zero followed it up with punches to his former friend's gut, X gritting his teeth from the blows as he managed to push Zero off, throwing a punch to Zero's jaw as the two began to trade hits now.

"I am not weak!" said X. "I've been protecting the humans for the last 100 years while you were sealed away! So don't you dare say that I'm WEAK!" X threw a heavy haymaker that staggered Zero, following up with aiming his X Buster point blank. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK WHEN YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH SINCE YOU DISAPPEARED!"

Ciel threw open the side door of the van open as the girls struggled to keep her inside, and they all saw as X fired point blank at Zero, throwing the red reploid across the ground and bouncing once, twice off the floor before skidding to a stop. His eyes were blank with surprise, and the lower half of his body and part of his right arm were destroyed.

"ZERO!" Ciel screamed, scrambling over to him tears streaming down her face. she skidded onto her knees next to his body, shaking him. "Zero! ZERO! Say something! SAY SOMETHING PLEASE!"

X staggered, a vacant distant look in his eyes as he stumbled over toward Zero and Ciel, standing over them and aiming his Buster. "Move."

 **PART 3**

"You must be Ciel. I am Megaman X."

The little girl, no older than 5 or 6, with short blonde hair and wearing a pink colored dress, and carrying a stuffed cat plushy, blinked and looked up at the blue armored reploid who smiled down at her, Blue eyes shined as he crouched down, and held out his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

She blinked again, and her eyes suddenly teared up and she started crying, hiding behind the long white lab coat of the reploid scientist known as Cerveau. His hair a little darker back then as he scratched the back of his head. "I think your scaring her Master X."

"Oh come on." X said. "I'm not scary...am I?" he looked up at Cerveau who just shrugged. X let out a pout as he stood up. "Fafnir is a trigger happy muscle head with a face only his mother could love, and yet children somehow adore him. I say hello to one little girl and somehow I'm the boogieman. Cerveau any advice?"  
"Well, if the position of Master of Neo Arcadia becomes an elected position and you have to run for reelection, I recommend not trying to kiss babies, it could damage your public image."

"Funny." said X. He looked down at little Ciel. "So she was selected for the prodigy program?"  
"Thats right." said Cerveau. "She showed a natural talent for machinery, Rime believes the prodigy program can greatly enhance that talent."

"And what do her parents think of this?" X asked.

Cerveau shook his head. "She has no parents. They were killed by Mavericks when she was a baby, I am her legal guardian now."

X winced at that. "My apologies, I didn't know."

"However they were both brilliant researchers in their own right." said Cerveau. "Which would explain Ciel's aptitude and her compatibility with the program."

"I see." said X. "Be sure she is taken good care of, Ciel, and others like her, will become the future of Neo Arcadia, and continue the peaceful coexistence between humans and reploids as we continue toward rebuilding the world."  
"Of course Master X." Cerveau bowed, then looked at Ciel. "Say goodbye to Master X Ciel."

Ciel looked from Cerveau, then up to X, X smiled nervously and waved goodbye, and Ciel responded with a raspberry before walking off in a huff.  
X sighed. "Why me?" Cerveau just smiled, and walked off after Ciel.

"Move!" said X.

"No!" Ciel said, tear filled eyes glared daggers at X, while burning red with anger. "Haven't you done enough X? How many more reploids have to die before you justify the slaughter you instigated a year ago?"

"This has nothing to do with that!" said X. "Now move! Don't make hurt you!"

"'Don't make me hurt you?'" Ciel said, disgusted. "YOU'VE ALREADY HURT ME! Every innocent reploid life you take in the name of protecting the humans. All my wasted attempts to get you to see reason. You've hurt me plenty 'Master' X."  
"Ciel, please! Don't do this!" said X.

"You want to hear something X?" said Ciel. "I've got a Cyber Elf whispering in my head right now as we speak, I've been influenced so much by Passy in the past when my anger gets the better of me that I can tell when my emotions are raging and causing cyber Elves to react." She trembled, keeping herself between X and Zero's broken body. "Remember what happen happened last time?"  
X gritted his teeth. "You wouldn't."

"Oh I would." said Ciel. "I'll let that elf right in and I'll lose myself to this rage that I'm feeling for you right now and I will tear you apart limb from limb."  
"And who will stop you when you start rampaging and attacking everyone else here? Zero? He can't do anything."

"Rory will stop me." said Ciel. "You know, the little girl you blasted when you made your grand entrance? She can heal pretty remarkably actually, regenerate her whole body in a few minutes, It's like watching a horror film when she sits up with half her face missing and she's talking like nothing happened. Now get away from Zero and let us leave in peace!"

"I can't do that!" said X. "I made a promise to the princess to protect the empire from Maverick threats."  
"WE'RE NOT MAVERICKS!" Ciel yelled. "STOP TRYING TO JUSTIFY YOUR ACTIONS AND TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR YOUR MISTAKE!"

X gritted his teeth, his own eyes burning as he kept his X buster pointed at Ciel and Zero.

"He's not actually going to shoot her, is he?" Hamilton asked, looking concern.

"I don't know." said Pina."

"Ciel...please..." said X.

'Kill her.' X's eyes widen, no, not now.

'She's a maverick isn't she? Just kill her and be done with it.'

No, she's not that kind of Maverick!

'Pull the trigger, and the two biggest dangers to your peace of mind will be gone.'

Shut up. X trembled.

'Do it X. Do it for the humans that you love so much.'

Shut up. X gritted his teeth, trying to drown the voice out as he looked down at Ciel. "Ciel, move!"  
"No! You'll have to kill me." she said.

"I don't want to!" said X.

'Yes you do.'

"No! I don't!" X said out loud. "Leave me alone!"

Ciel blinked, was he talking to her? "X?"

"Is he okay?" Bozes asked.

'Kill them all. Zero, the doctor, those 4 young girls. They defy your authority, hell those girls actively took part in a terrorist attack against one of your facilities and BLEW THE DAMN THING UP with one of your own general inside. Miracle he survived. But what if he didn't?"

"SHUT UP!" X screamed.

The voice smiled that sadistic smile as he leaned in behind X and whisper. 'Go on, be the hero the people want you to be."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He turned around suddenly and began to fire wildly. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU DAMNED GHOST GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" His X buster reverted back to his hand as he gripped his head, letting out a painful scream that sounded like he was in agony as he fell to his knees.

"MASTER X!" screamed Pina, the four of them ran to his side as Ciel stumbled back in shock.

"GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT!" X screamed, gripping his head. "MAKE HIM STOP! HE WON'T STOP! HE KEEPS TALKING AND TALKING AND I CANT GET HIM TO STOP!"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" said Faucon. "He was calm a moment ago and suddenly he's throwing a temper tantrum."

"Sounds like he's going insane." said Yuno.

"X..." Ciel stared in shock and she reached out to him, X smacked her hand away. "GET AWAY! DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"Master X what's wrong with you?" Pina asked.

"MAKE HIM STOP! MAKE HIM STOP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

"Make who stop?" asked Pina, shaking X. "Master X calm down please! Make who stop?!"

"HE'S IN MY HEAD! HE WON'T GO AWAY NO MATTER WHAT I DO!" said X. "GET OUT OF MY HEAD! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

'Poor poor X. Now your new precious ally is getting to see the real you. The deranged psychotic maverick that you've degraded into.'

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT REAL!" X screamed again, scrambling to his feet and stumbling. Faucon ran over, shaking Ciel. "Ciel! We need to go"  
"Wait!" said Ciel. She got to her feet, walking over to X. "X. Who is doing this to you? Who is making you suffer?"

X whimpered, looking up at Ciel his eyes red with tears. For a brief moment, his eyes went from the burning red everyone was familiar and use to, to a shining, brilliant Blue. "Ciel...help me..."  
Ciel gasped. "X?"

"Virus..." said X. "It's..." He screamed in pain, gripping his head, and instinctively he suddenly teleported disappearing into the evening.

"Oh no." said Ciel. "No it can't be. Thats impossible."

"Everyone fall back." said Pina. "Master X's safety comes first." She looked at Ciel, eyes narrowed. "I don't know what you did to Master X. But mark my words I will make you pay for this!" She turned and took off followed by the others and what remained of their rose Pantheon, heading for the drop ship. Once on board, the drop ship took off, heading for Neo Arcadia.

Ciel stood there, looking like she had seen a ghost as Faucon shook her. "Ciel, Ciel we have to go. If we don't get Zero back to Italica for repairs he may not make it! Ciel!"

"I know..." Ciel said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I know why X is acting the way he is, why he did something as horrendous as the Maverick purge, and why he continues to attack us, and unless we can save him from himself, he could end up dooming both worlds."

"What are you talking about?" said Faucon.

Ciel looked at Faucon. "He's infected Faucon." said Ciel. "X has the Maverick Virus."


	22. Aftermath

**PART 1**

He was standing there on a green field overlooking a majestic city, the wind blowing against his face and whipping his long blonde hair about. It was night time and the city was lit up beautifully.

"Zero?" a voice called out. Zero turned, watching a female reploid approach him, she was shorter than him with long ankle length brown hair tied loosely into a pony tail at the waist with a red beret on her head, her green eyes sparkled as she stood next to him. She wore a pink bodysuit under blue and red armor that resembled a formal military dress with a wide skirt, her hands were folded behind her back as she looked out at the city. "You're developing a bad habit Zero."  
"What sort of habit?" Zero asked, looking at the girl.

"Dying." she said looking up at him. "You've already died 3 times, don't make it a fourth, you're just going to make her sad."

Zero looked at her, then back at the city. "I don't know if I can face her. I failed her, just like I failed you."

"No, you didn't." said the girl. "You saved her from X and got her safely back to the other side. As for me. I chose my fate, and I have no regrets."

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because I fought for what I believed in." she said. "As should you." She started walking toward the city, and Zero reached out to her.

"Wait." he said. "Come back with me!"

"I can't." she said. "I've been dead for far too long, and besides, there's nothing left for me anyways. But you. You still have friends to go back to, and more importantly, there is someone you have to save, a person you have called friend for a long time."

"X." Zero said.

The girl nodded. "Go to them, and be the hero I know you are, and know that I'll always love you, no matter what. Good bye Zero."  
Zero blinked, watching as she disappeared down the hill, he reached out to her but stopped him. He turned, now seeing Ciel and the others, and even Leilei, Tuka, Rory and Yuno standing here. Ciel holding her hand out.

"Zero? Time to wake up." she said.

Zero's eyes snapped open wide and he sucked in air reflectively as the van hit a bump along the Dessria highway.

"HE'S AWAKE!" said Yuno. "Ciel Zero's awake."

"Thank god!" Ciel said, reaching down and hugging Zero's broken body. "Zero I thought you were dead."

"I think I was." said Zero. He'd reach with his arm to rub his forehead, but blink to see that most of his right arm was gone.

"X's final attack did quite a number on you." said Rory sitting in the back. "That is some frightening power he has. Destroyed half you body and knocked you offline. Ciel was working this whole time to stabilize you."

"Once we get back to Accueil, I'll be able to repair your body with Cerveau's help." Ciel said.

Zero looked down where his legs were, he raised an eyebrow at this predicament, and suddenly he started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rory asked.

"She was right. I do have a bad habit of dying." he said. "And it's still fuzzy, but I seem to remember losing my legs every time it happened."

"She?" Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Who's she?"  
Rory perked up, hearing the tone in Ciel's voice. "Oh? Someone sounds jealous."

"Jealous? Me? Don't be ridiculous!" Ciel said. "Why would I be jealous of someone from Zero's past that I never met before? You can't even prove I'm jealous!"

"You're flustered, stammering, denying you are jealous." Leilei said ticking off her fingers. "And your influenced."

Ciel blinked, staring at them with dim red eyes. "Oh." she laughed nervously and started rubbing at her eyes. The girl's laughed.

"If strong emotions cause Cyber Elves to react to humans and make them go berserk." Rory said giggling. "What happens when your acting like a jealous lover I wonder?"  
"Oh be quiet!" said Ciel. "I just wish I knew why it's happening in this world. There shouldn't be any Cyber Elves here."  
"Whose to say they didn't filter in through the gate?" Faucon asked. "humans can't see Cyber Elves after all."

"Or maybe it's the Elf that fused with Leilei?" Tuka asked. "it could be hanging around us."  
"We'd have seen it." said Ciel. "Myself, Zero, Faucon, and Leilei."  
That made Tuka pout. "I want to see Cyber Elves." she said. "I bet they look cute."  
"Still Faucon makes a good point." Ciel said. "If Cyber Elves are migrating through the gate, something is drawing them here. Perhaps it's the magic that exists in your world."

"Cyber Elves are beings of energy born of Cyber Space." said Leilei, remember Ciel's lessons. "Cyberspace does not exist in this world, but magic does. A magical cyberspace?"

"Good analogy." said Ciel. "If Cyber elves are secretly migrating through the gate and being drawn to the magic in this world, that could also be another factor in creating my energy system."  
"And Leilei's Cyber Fusion?" Tuka asked. "You said that solved it."  
"It did, but only as so far as that it can be done, merging cyber Elf energy with magic to create a new form of energy, and that resulting energy is what Leilei was running on until she reverted back to normal. Now it's just a matter of combining the two forms of energy safely."  
"Getting off topic for a second here." said Faucon. "What did you mean by 'X was infected'?"

Zero looked at Ciel, as did the others.

"He said something, right before he teleported, he asked for my help, said something about a virus. What else could it be but the Maverick Virus?"

"I thought you said the Maverick Virus was gone though." said Rory. "That Cyber Elves were used to purge the virus and end the conflict."

"It was." said Ciel. "But somehow it survived, hiding inside X, It's easy to pinpoint when he started to go Maverick, or at least show signs, the maverick purge a year ago, during the initial energy crisis. If the Maverick virus was inside X but dormant, then the stress of the Crisis and his inability to provide for both humans and reploids as a result may have caused it to start coming out."

"Thats when he started becoming more aggressive, issuing policies that prioritized human safety over the reploids." said Faucon.

"He was hoping it would only be temporary, that the crisis would be solved, meanwhile you have protestors rising up, people questioning his leadership, and with the Virus boiling inside him..." Ciel said.

"He snapped." Zero finished. "And had all the protestors killed saying they were Mavericks."

"He's probably hiding his condition from the public." said Faucon. "If we can expose him as being a Maverick, we could probably get him deposed and get a new leader who can make rational decisions."

"But would that be wise?" Ciel asked. "The public see X as their hero and savior. If we expose his infection, we could throw all of Neo Arcadia into anarchy."

'There is someone you have to save.' the voice of the girl from his dream came back to Zero, and he looked up. "Can we purge the virus from him?"

"Maybe, I'd have to know the extent of the infection, and the strain of virus. It could be an entirely new strain no one knows about. For all intensive purposes, X has been documented to be immune to the effects of the Maverick Virus, partially due to several Black Boxes in his systems."

"But he's a reploid right?" Yuno asked. "So wouldn't he be just as vulnerable to this virus as any other reploid."  
"Except he's not a reploid." said Ciel. "Not a lot of people know this about him, though I studied a lot of history during my time in the prodigy program, but the term 'reploid' refers to a robot that was based on X's design schematics, with minor alterations to get around the black boxes that could not be analyzed."

"Let me guess." Rory said, tapping her finger to her chin. "the alterations are made reploid vulnerable to the virus yes?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, at first the nature of the virus was unknown, and it was written off as glitches or errors in their design causing them to become violent and attack. After all Reploids have the same capabilities for though and reason as humans."  
"So they chose to become Maverick and commit crimes?" Leilei asked.

"At first that's how it was, and then the virus was discovered, and it completely redefined the very nature of the Maverick threat."

"And X is suppose to be immune?" said Yuno. "Because he doesn't have the alterations used to create reploids in the first place."  
Ciel nodded. "That's why this whole situation is so bizarre. How did X get infected? And when. Why didn't anyone notice? More importantly, why didn't he get it purged?"

"What if he didn't know?" Leilei asked. "Until it was too late?"  
"Too late as in the maverick Purge." said Faucon. "Which is when X started to go off the deep end."

"So how do we save him?" Yuno asked. "We can't just walk in the front door and force medicine down his throat."

"That is the main problem." said Ciel. "Short of kidnapping X and dragging him back to Accueil to examine him, we'd have to find someone or something that has information on his infection."  
"If he's keeping his infection a secret though." said Faucon. "Not many people will know, it will be a very small select few."

"What about busting into Neo Arcadia and acquiring the information?" Rory asked.

"Too dangerous." said Ciel. "We can't even teleport into the city because of their security. Right now there isn't much we can do with this information. We'll just have to sit on it until we can learn more. For now let's take solace in the fact we were able to complete what we set out to do."

Back at Italica, Faucon carried Zero in through the back door getting stares and gasps from the resistance.

"Holy shit what happened to you?" Colbar asked seeing Zero's mangled body.

"X happened." said Faucon. "He ambushed us personally at the Gate."  
"Oh man, not for nothing Zero you look like shit." said Dande.

"Thanks." said Zero.

"Where's Cerveau?" Faucon asked.

"Down in the basement." said Colbar. "we got a makeshift lift going down to it but we'll need better supplies."

"That's all been taken care of." said Faucon. He headed into the kitchen where the Basement entrance was. "Cerveau! We got an emergency."  
Cerveau came over to the hole, looking up. "What sort of Emergen...whoa. My god Zero you okay?"  
"Never better." said Zero.

"What about Ciel?"  
"I'm fine." Ciel said peeking her head over the side. "How's the base coming?"

"All the stuff we have has been moved down here." said Cerveau. "we're still trying to set up a better way to get down here."  
"Worry about that later we need to repair Zero's body."  
"What happened to him?" Cerveau asked.

Ciel looked away. "X ambushed us at the gate."  
Cerveau's eyes widen. "What? You're not hurt are you?"  
"No I'm fine. I'll tell you all about it while we're putting Zero back together."

"Colbar, Dande, give me a hand." said Faucon. "The girl's brought back a lot of stuff from the raid."  
"Right." they said, following Faucon.

Out in the dining area, Rory, Leilei, Tuka and Yuno were all slumped on one of the tables that had been set up.

"Feels like we were over there forever." said Tuka.

"Good to be home." added Yuno as Hibou came over with a tray of drinks.

"Here you go girls, we got the water flowing in while you were gone."  
"Thanks Hibou." Rory said taking a glass and drinking it.

"So how did it go?" Hibou asked. "I saw Zero, man is he messed up."  
"It was quite the day." said Yuno. "We raided that supply depot, defeated a Mutos and one of the Shittenou."  
Hibou stared. "Whoa seriously? You beat one of the Shittenou?"  
"Barely." said Leilei.

"We've also confirmed that Neo Arcadia and the Empire are forming an alliance." said Tuka.

"That can't be good." said Hibou. "That's going to make hiding out here tough."

"Dealing with two enemies will be difficult." said Leilei.

"For now I just want something to eat." Tuka said. "Hibou is the kitchen ready?"  
"Not yet." said Hibou. "I can whip you up some sandwiches, but nothing cooked."

"So we have to wait for the deliveries to come through." said Rory. "I still want to know how this Barter character is going to pull it off."

"Guys like him have all sorts of connections." said Hibou. "Considering he's had dealings with Neo Arcadia in the past I'm sure he's probably going to pay off one or two people to look the other way. I'll go get those sandwiches for you."  
"Thanks Hibou." Tuka said. "You're the best."

 **PART 2**

Anita knocked on the door to X's chambers, sighing. "Master X I know you're in there open the door."  
"Go away!" said X's voice, which trembled. "I don't want anyone around right now!"

"X stop being a baby." said Anita.

"I said go away!" came X's voice.

"Alright, you left me no choice." she said.

There was a pause. "What are you doing?"  
"I'm going to kick the door down if you don't open it." said Anita. "Don't think I can't do it."

Another pause. "But we just got it fix from the last time you kicked it in."

"Well it has been a month or so since I had to force my way in. Now are you going to open the door or do you deal with a repair bill?"  
Another pause, and the door slid open. "That's better." said Anita, pushing a strand of hair back into place as she stepped in and looked around. X's office was trashed, His desk overturned, the shelves toppled, holes in the wall from buster shots and the windows broke, and X's chair missing. She walked to the broken window and peered down. "Hope you didn't hit anyone with the chair." She turned and looked at X, who was huddled in the corner, rocking and trembling.

"I almost did it." said X. "I nearly took a human life."  
Anita said nothing as X continued. "I intercepted Zero and Ciel. Ciel tried to stop us from fighting, but I had to take Zero down, and in the end. I almost killed Ciel." he gripped his head. "He came out right then and there, whispering and taunting me, right in front of Ciel, in front of my old friend, in front of the Princess, oh god the princess! She and the Rose Order saw me freak out. God only knows what she's thinking"

"If you want to know, she's worried about you." said Anita. "She's been asking if you are alright, and wanting to see you."  
"She's...worried about me?" X said.

"Manipulation or not." Anita said as she sat next to X. "You've probably treated that girl and her knight order better in the last 2 weeks then her father did in the last 10 years. Not only that but she had her first true sortie, and against Zero no less. Even fought him."

X nodded. "She is a remarkable woman. Her father truly is wasting her talents on meaningless tasks."

"You feeling better now?" Anita asked?

X nodded and stood up brushing himself off. "For now, but I don't think I should head back to the empire right away in my current state."  
"Don't worry, we sent word to the empire stating you were injured while rescuing the princess from Mavericks and needed to return to Neo Arcadia for repairs and rest. Luhra will handle the finalizing of the alliance." She walked with X as he headed out of his chambers and down the hall. "A question, Master X, does Ciel know?"  
"I believe so." said X. "My head is still fuzzy from what happened. But I do believe I told her about the Virus."

"You do know she'll try and find a cure." said Anita.

"Of course she will." said X. "And that means she'll need to make more trips through the gate to find what she needs."  
"You're hoping to catch the resistance during one of those trips." said Anita as they entered the elevator and it started to descend. "Why do I get the feeling you intentionally let it slip so you can use her compassion to catch the resistance?"  
"It wasn't a slip Anita." said X. "Every day the virus eats away at my sanity little by little, and the outbursts are getting worse. As for the reason I told her? Just call it a 'moment of lucidity."

"But you still plan to take advantage of it?" Anita asked.

"Of course." said X. "She is still an enemy of Neo Arcadia who must be apprehend at all costs."

"Understood." said Anita. "Shall we send cleaners up to fix up the office while you are out."  
"That would be a good idea." said X. "And maybe get me a new chair."

'Another puppet of Neo Arcadia.' Rory's words stung in the back of Pina's mind as she sat there in the barracks set aside for the Rose Order by the Shittenou. She got out of her armor, wearing regular clothing as she rubbed her forehead.

'If anyone is lying to you it's X.' That's what that red reploid said, the one called Zero.

'No, X wouldn't lie.' Pina thought. 'He's been so good to us. What reason would he have to lie?'

'If you're going to kill Zero, then kill me as well! You had me declared Maverick, remember?' that girl in the pink dress. Ciel was her name, said that right to X's face.

'He had a human declared Maverick?' Pina thought. She gripped her head, trying to figure this out when the door slid open.

"Princess, I heard you've been worried about me?" Pina looked up, watching X walk in flanked by Anita.

"Oh! Master X!" she got up, brushing herself off. "Are you okay? You freaked out and then just disappeared I didn't know what to think."  
X smiled. "No need to worry yourself Pina, I'm fine. Just a minor illness nothing serious, just a lot of stress from dealing with the alliance negotiations."

"Nothing serious? It looked like you were hallucinating!"  
"It happens, but very rarely." said X. "Please don't let it bother you."  
"I see. Alright, just promise me you'll take better care of yourself. As much as I hate to admit it but that girl was right, you shouldn't have fought. It would have been better to let them go and get everyone to safety."  
"That is true." said X. "I suppose a part of me was too stubborn to try and subdue Zero that I put people at risk."  
Pina looked away, holding her arm. "Master X. Would you have actually killed her?"  
X shook his head. "Enemy or not, Dr. Ciel is still a human, and I wouldn't be any better than the Mavericks I fight against if I killed her."

"They said you killed innocent reploids." said Pina. "Is that true?"  
X looked at Pina. "From their point of view, yes, I killed innocent reploids."

Pins stared, surprised by this.

"But look at it from my point of view. Those very same reploids were endangering the lives of the humans. We were in the middle of an energy crisis and I couldn't take the risk that the 'peaceful protests' wouldn't turn into violent riots, especially since there were humans among them."  
"I see." said Pina. "So you had them all declared Maverick and eliminated to protect Neo Arcadia?"  
X nodded.

"Do you ever regret that decision?"  
"Every day of my life." said X. "But in the end it was necessary, and Neo Arcadia has been without incident since."  
"Except for the resistance." said Pina. "And Zero."

"Yes, except for that." said X. "Speaking of which. You were told to withdraw if there were Mavericks about were you not?"  
Pina flinched. "I needed to know why my own people were attacking Neo Arcadia no matter what."  
"That's all well and good." said X. He patted her on the shoulder. "But don't throw your life away. You don't need to prove anything to me or anyone else."

Pina nodded. "Yes Master X, I'm sorry it won't happen again."  
"Now then, did you find out what you needed to know?" X asked.

"Yes, and it could mean trouble for us." said Pina.

X raised an eyebrow. More trouble? Between losing a supply depot, and nearly losing his mind during the fight. He rubbed his forehead, maybe he should have taken a second vaccine dose. "What sort of trouble?"

"One of the girls who attacked the supply depot." said Pina. "Is Rory Mercury."

"Okay?" X raised an eyebrow as they were heading down the hall of the barracks now. Reploid and Pantheon alike greeting Master X as they walked.

"She's a demigoddess." said Pina. "And serves one of the gods of our world, Emroy, the God of Darkness."  
"Sounds delightful." said X.

"Yeah it does." said Pina nervously. "He's also the God of Death, War, Violence and Insanity. And according to her, Emroy has favored the resistance and so she fights for them. She also said she killed one of your officers. Herculious Anchus."  
"So that's what happened to him." said X. "I'll have to notify Kuwagust, he's not going to be happy about this."  
"Kuwagust?" Pina looked up at X.

"Kuwagust Anchus." said X. "He and Herculious are brothers."  
"Oh." said Pina. "I didn't know reploids could have siblings."

"It's not impossible." said X. "The meaning would just be different. They share a similar body structure and are both themed after insects from this world, The Hercules Beetle and the Stag Beetle. They are often paired together and seen as siblings."  
"Oh I see now." said Pina. "That is very clever."

"Five Mutos lost all together since this whole thing with the Gate started." said X. "And two of them had already been revived before." He rubbed his head. "It's things like this that tend to build up my stress."

"And stress leads to moments like before." said Pina.

"I would appreciate it if you and the order not talk of it to anyone." said X. "My condition is a secret and I don't want to worry the people when we have bigger problems to death with then my health."

"Of course Master X." said Pina. "I just hope you get well."  
"So do I." X said smiling. "Ah, are you hungry? I know this nice restaurant where you can get some food."  
"I am a little hungry actually." said Pina. "We went straight to the gate from training so none of us had anything to eat."

"Excellent!" X said with a grin. "Go get the others then. Dinner is on me."

Pina stopped, staring. "Are you sure?"  
"You earned it." said X. "Just promise me you won't do anything foolish again until you've had more training."

Pina nodded. "Of course Master X. I'll go get the others." She bowed and ran off.

X stood there smiling. Somehow he felt at peace. Was it because Ciel now knew?

'You think that Blonde scientist is going to save you from me?' The voice whispered in X's head as his eyes gave off that glow.

'I know she will.' X said to the voice with a hint of confidence. 'Until then I'll fight you every step of the way.'

'Funny.' said the voice. 'You seem to use me just as much as you fight me.'

'Well there are some benefits to thinking like a Maverick.' X replied. 'You know I really have to thank you.'

The voice was silent, and X grinned, almost maliciously.

'Because of you I have secured the means to rebuild this world and make it prosper again. You've gone from humanity's greatest enemy to its savior.'

'We'll see about that X. We'll see.'

'You keep telling yourself that.' X replied. 'Until then, go back to sleep and let me enjoy my victory over Zero.'

 **PART 3**

"If you keep twitching I'm going to strap you to the table!" said Doigt as he and Cerveau were working on Zero's repairs.

"Sorry." said Zero.

"Don't be sorry and just behave." said Doigt. "You're lucky we can even manage these repairs. Seriously what made you think it was a good idea to go after X when you should have just run?"

"Had to protect Ciel and the others." said Zero.

"Doigt leave him be." said Ciel, sitting down at her computer terminal and watching. "In the end we all made it out alive."

"So what happens now?" Cerveau asked.  
"Not much." said Ciel. "At least not until Barter comes through with those supplies."  
"And this whole thing about X being infected?" asked Doigt.

"We need more information before we can do anything with that." said Ciel. "If we can figure out when he was infected and what the source was, we just might be able to figure out how to purge the Maverick Virus from his systems."

"But do you think purging the virus will put an end to the fighting?" Doigt asked.

"Maybe. If anything the virus explains his more aggressive behavior in the last 2 years since the energy crisis started, which I believe is when the virus began to affect him, but that doesn't necessarily mean that's when he was infected. At the very least if X returns to his old self, at the very least he may be able to listen to reason again."

"And if we fail to purge the virus?" Cerveau asked.

"We kill him." said Zero. They all turned.

"Zero that's an absolute last resort." said Ciel. "We kill X and it'll turn all of Neo Arcadia against us."

"They're already against us." said Zero. "We're Mavericks remember?"

"Not everyone in Neo Arcadia agrees with that." said Ciel. "And what your suggesting is tantamount to a political assassination! You kill X and you turn him into a Martyr!"  
"She's right." said Cerveau. "You also have to factor in the empire. If we kill X the citizens of the empire will have no doubts in their mind that we are the dangerous mavericks that Neo Arcadia says we are. We have enough enemies as it is we don't need more."

Ciel sighed, the empire that controls this world. Neo Arcadia had already made contact with them, probably while they dealing with the Flame Dragon and heading for Italica.

"That woman, the princess." said Zero. "She was way too comfortable commanding Pantheons and handling that saber. I think she's already been there for a while."  
"I was thinking that as well." said Ciel. "There is no way a major power like the empire would just ignore the gate. The princess must have personally gone to the gate to investigate it. How did we miss her though? She would have had to have used the main highways."  
"But we didn't." said Cerveau. "We were trying to escape the flame dragon, and we avoided the highway and traveled east through the mountains. After which we went north to the Appia highway in order to reach Italica. They were most likely on the Dessria highway while we were in the mountains."

"Would things have been different if we found her before Neo Arcadia did?" Ciel asked.

"We shouldn't dwell on what ifs." said Cerveau. "Right now let us focus on the here and now."  
Ciel nodded and stood. "I'm going upstairs to check on the construction. The faster we get things done, the sooner we can open and start making money to pay Barter."

Upstairs, Ciel was speaking to the resistance members. The Kitchen was up and running for the most part thanks to the generator, though they'll still need to wait on Barter's delivery for the necessary appliances for any specialty cooking, but at the very least they have what they need for stews and roasts by using the fireplace that Autruche had put back together. The dining hall was finished for the most part but it still needed some cleaning and tidying, and upstairs was still being worked on as they waited for furniture to arrive.

"By the end of the week we should be able to open." Andrew said sitting at the bar with Ciel. "Everyone has been working hard while you were out, all day nonstop."  
"And you've all done a wonderful job." said Ciel. "The Fireplace in the kitchen for cooking looked amazing."  
"Well Autruche worked construction for awhile before joining the resistance." said Andrew. "He can lay bricks with the best of them." The old reploid stroked his beard as Ciel took a sip of water. "Incidentally Ciel, Alouette has been expressing interest in attending school. She's very eager to learn about this world, and there is only so much that Mr. Calto can teach her."  
"I think that's a wonderful idea." said Ciel. "Both her and Menart. It would keep them busy and out of trouble. I'll talk to Count Formal regarding enrolling them in a local school."

"As for running Accueil." said Andrew. "Hibou will be our chef and Cerveau and Rocinolle will take turns running the bar. The others would act as wait staff serving customers."

Ciel smiled. "And what about you Andrew?"  
"Why I'd be the door greeter of course." Andrew said. "Provide a warm welcome to our guests coming in."

Ciel giggled. "Just try not to go into one of your stories okay? No offense of course." She looked up hearing the bell above the front door open, and three young women walked in. The short haired woman with the Jade eyes stood out from her friends in the well tailored shirt with a frilled collar and sleeves, tight fitting pants and knee high black boots and a blue with gold trimmed coat with knee length coat tails. If it wasn't for her noticeable bust line and curves. You'd think she was a man in that outfit. The other two, a Girl with sandy blonde hair in a braid, and another with long purplish black hair, wore far more simple dresses and didn't stand out as much from their friend, though the dresses were quite splendid in their own right.

Ciel stood up, smoothing out her own skirt as she walked over to the group.

"I'm sorry but we're not open yet."

"Oh I see." said the well dressed woman as she looked around. "Actually we were wondering if you were hiring at all?"  
Ciel raised an eyebrow. "A job? No offense ma'am but you look like you are well off enough that you don't need to do something as trivial as work in a tavern."

The woman smiled. "Well we only just moved to Italica and father believes we could use the experience in order to get in touch with the people."

"I see." said Ciel. "And why here? There are plenty of other shops to work at, and as I've said, we are not open to the public just yet."  
"It's out of the way and that got us curious." she said. "Plus the name caught our eye."  
"Hmmm." Ciel thought for a moment. "Well I guess it couldn't hurt. We'll be opening at the end of the week if we can finish the construction in time."  
"We can help with that." said the woman.

"No need, we have it under control." she said. "Oh, before you go, can I get your name?"  
"It's Panache." she said. "Panache Fure Kalgi."

Ciel smiled. "Well Panache. Welcome to Accueil."


	23. Confronting the Rose Order

**PART 1**

In an Inn on the other side of town. Panache knocked on the door of one of the rooms they were renting. "Captain, we're back."

The door open, allowing Panache, Shandy, and Suissesse to enter as Grey closed the door.

"Well?" Grey asked.

"We found the place." said Panache. "a tavern called "Accueil." strange name. We were greeted by the owner. A young girl maybe 14 or 15 years old, with blonde hair and pink colored dress wearing a strange helmet, just like the Coda villager survivors described her."  
"So you found the one called "Ceil" then?" Grey asked.

Panache nodded. "We asked about employment, though she got suspicious due to, well our lack of peasant clothing. I told her we wanted a job because 'Father wanted us to get working experience.'" Grey smiled at that.

"She seemed a bit on guard though." Shandy added. "And she looked exhausted like she got back from a long trip."

"What do we do? Should we send word to the empire? Let them know we have found the people who fought with the Flame Dragon?"  
"We still don't know if the stories are true." said Grey. "We'd need to get confirmation straight from these 'reploids' that brought the people of Coda village to safety. Did you notice anything else that seemed off."

"Ears were covered." Suissesse said in that deadpan tone. "Several of the people inside had white round coverings over their ears."

"That just fits with how people described them though." said Panache. "Though apparently the ones with the covered ears are these so called 'reploids' but they look so much like humans you couldn't tell."

"Well Captain, we found them so what do we do?" Shandy asked.

"We'll stay here for a few days and get more information." said Grey. "If she does intend to hire you why not go along with it and work at the tavern and learn all that you can?"

"I intend to do that." said Panache.

"Good, same goes for you and Suissesse, Shandy." said Grey. "If we are going to convince the emperor that people from beyond the gate fought off the flame dragon, we'll need as much as proof as possible short of their cooperation."

The three women nodded and saluted Grey.

The next morning at house Formal, Ceil was sitting in the living room with Colt, telling him about yesterday's events.

"That is quite the adventure you had." Colt said. "I'm glad to see you made it out in one piece."  
"The same can't be said for Zero though." said Ciel. "His repairs are going slow and we may have to wait until our supplies from Barter get here in order to fully rebuild his body."

"How does he intend to get these supplies to you?" Colt asked. "I'm certain Neo Arcadia will have the gate reinforced on their side after what happened, especially since X got involved personally."

"To be honest I have no idea." said Ciel. "But that is not what I want to ask you. It's about the woman we saw at the gate, she is apparently from here, and Zero said she was a princess."  
"A princess?" Colt looked at her. "Red hair in a braid? red colored eyes?"  
"Yes that's her." said Ciel.

"Sounds like Pina Co Lada, she is the fifth child of Emperor Molto Sol Augustus who rules the Empire, her mother was one of Molto's concubines."  
"I see."

"Why did you see her in your world in the first place?" Colt asked.

"Because I believe she is working for Neo Arcadia now." said Ciel. "We knew they found the gate, it was only a matter of time but we had been wondering how they found it so quickly. My best guess is the princess and some of her personal guard went to investigate the gate to see where it would lead. To be honest I had been so focused on surviving and evading Neo Arcadia that the thought of the empire looking into the gate didn't cross my mind until now. It's not something you ignore no matter what because you don't know what will come through."

"So the Empire has made first contact with Neo Arcadia indirectly through the Princess." said Colt. "That is indeed bad news for you, I know you had hope to establish communications with the empire as well."  
"It's more than that." said Ciel. "A formal alliance has been made between the two. X himself confirmed it when he confronted us at the Gate."

"Oh dear." said Colt.

Ciel looked away. "Under better circumstances, I would have loved nothing more than to spend my days here in Italica, running Accueil and having these conversations with you. But unless something is done about Neo Arcadia and X in particular. There won't be peace at all."  
"One day that peace will come." said Colt. "You can be sure of it. Until then I will offer you whatever help I can. And I do have a few friends in the empire who might be able to get information to you. Much like with Neo Arcadia, there are a few people within the Empire that Molt has pissed off for one reason or another. His continuing blockade on Elbe has not done anything to win him the people's respect."

She smiled. "Thank you Colt."

Colt returned the smile and got up. "Now then I'll see what I can find. Baron Kalgi would be in a good position to know among others."

Ciel blinked. "Wait, did you say Kalgi?"  
"Why yes of course. He and I go back many years, he is a good friend of mine. Why do you ask?"  
Ciel looked nervous, almost fearful. "A woman came into Accueil yesterday looking for a job, she said her name was Panache Fure Kalgi."

"Panache? That's the baron's daughter." said Colt. "Brilliant woman, very sharp." He looked at Ciel, seeing the fear growing. "Oh dear."  
"What?" Ciel asked. "Do you know something else about her?"  
Colt nodded. "She is a member of the Rose Order, an all female Knight order founded by the Princess."

Ciel's eyes widen and her tea cup fell from her hand and clattered to the ground, breaking in the process. "They found us? Already? Impossible! They only found the gate a few days ago."  
"Ciel?" Colt stared, Ciel was panicking, her head darting around.

"That can't be right though." said Ciel said, she was pacing trying to wrap her head around this. "We were evacuating Coda Village and dealing with the Flame Dragon during the time the princess was en route to the gate, and we only found out about Neo Arcadia when we ran into Rory and that was far from the main roads. How did they find us so quickly? It can't be a coincidence that a member of the Rose Order shows up on our doorstep after we get back from Neo Arcadia where we just so happened to encounter the princess."  
"Ciel!" Colt grabbed her by her shoulders, his large hands practically engulfing Ciel's shoulders as he shook her. "Ciel calm down!"  
Ciel's head snapped up, and Colt stared at her eyes, glowing red as her emotions raged inside her trying to wrap her head around this situation.

"Tell me it's a coincidence!" said Ciel. "Tell me that Panache was not looking for us and that an army of Pantheon is not far behind her! Tell me I didn't just endanger your whole city because I haven't been paying attention!"

What happened next surprised Ciel, and caused her to go quiet quickly. Her head snapped to the side and she touched her cheek where Colt had slapped her. Her body trembled as her eyes returned to normal.

"Sorry." said Colt. "But you were hysterical. Please calm down and think reasonably."

"Huh?" Ciel looked up at Colt again.

"Was there not another concern the empire would have looked into around the time you came through the gate?" he asked.

Ciel blinked for a moment as logic and sense slowly came back to her, her eyes lighting up with realization. "The Flame Dragon."

"Exactly. And was it not you who chased off the Flame Dragon and saved a whole village?"  
"Oh my." said Ciel. "Is that why Panache is here?"  
"It's a theory." said Colt. "Panache is a close friend of the princess and a high ranking officer within the Rose Order. It's not beyond the realm of doubt that the princess entrusted Panache and a small group to investigate the Flame Dragon and determine if it would become a major threat to the empire in the future while she went to the gate. Now factor in Panache has probably been traveling across the continent on horseback, and that we have to rely on letters to get information across long distances."  
"She doesn't know." said Ciel. "She doesn't know about Neo Arcadia, or that the empire is allied with them, or that the princess is working alongside X."

"Well I highly doubt she doesn't know about Neo Arcadia." said Colt. "She may have heard the name from the villagers you rescued, seeing as your people talked a lot about themselves. My guess is they heard about your exploits in repelling the Dragon. Besides if they were here because of Neo Arcadia, wouldn't they have just walked in armed and accompanied by soldiers to apprehend all of you?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, your right. Thank you Colt. I'm sorry for freaking out."  
"It's alright Ciel. You seem to forget your only a child yourself, 14 am I right?"  
Ciel nodded. "I guess I've been trying too hard to be an adult taking care of everyone."

Colt nodded, then looked at Ciel for a moment. "Your eyes a moment ago when you had that panic attack were glowing red."  
Ciel smiled, rubbing her eyes instinctively. "It's a phenomenon from our world caused by a sentient program called a Cyber Elf. We think some may have migrated here through the gate ever since it appeared, drawn to the magic energy in this world." Again she rubbed her eyes. "They are typical used to empower reploids, but they also have a strong reaction to human emotions and will begin to influence them instinctively."

"I see." Colt looked around the living room, and Ciel smiled.

"Humans can't see them normally I'm afraid. I'm one of the rare exceptions because I was modified and altered by Neo Arcadia. However the Rurudo girl, Leilei. She can see them, though I suspect it is because of her strong magical powers."

"Still if your being affected that must mean there are some Cyber Elves around here."

Said Colt.

"Possibly." Ciel said. "I can have someone come over and sweep the house just to be safe."

"I would appreciate that." said Colt.

Ciel thought for a moment. "Count Formal, could you do me a favor?"  
"Of course." said Colt.

"If Panache is still in Italica, do you think you can locate her?"

"Shouldn't be too hard." said Colt. "Any reason why?"  
Ciel smiled. "Let's just say I want to follow up on her job interview."

 **PART 2**

"From the Rose Order?" Everyone was gathered downstairs in the base in order to talk in private, with the exception of Zero who was still laid up in the lab area for repairs.

"Yes." said Ciel. "But they are not here as agents of Neo Arcadia. If what Colt says is true, then I do believe this particular group has been wandering the whole continent looking into the Flame Dragon, and no doubt heard about us from the Coda villagers."  
"Makes sense." said Rory. "They probably don't even know their princess sold her soul to the devil per say, even less that the empire has formed an alliance with Neo Arcadia."

"If they do know about Neo Arcadia though." said Cerveau. "It would be from the Coda villagers, from what we have told them."

"So what's the plan?" Colbar. "Convince them to side with us?"  
"If possible yes." said Ciel. "But I don't want to risk them getting into trouble. With Neo Arcadia in an alliance with the Empire, and the Rose Order in particular fighting for X."  
"At the very least they should hear us out and make their own decision." said Hirondelle. "Though I doubt they'd like what they hear."  
"That all depends." said Doigt. "How they react and what they will do afterwards."

"The Rose Order is fiercely loyal to the princess from what I've heard." Rory added. "You tell this Kalgi girl how blindly loyal the princess is to X and she may end up doing something really stupid to try and get the princess to listen to reason."

"So we have to approach this carefully then." said Rocinolle. "So how do we find her if she's in Italica?"  
"Colt Formal is taking care of that." said Ciel. "He and Baron Kalgi, Panache's father, are old friends, so Panache may show herself if Colt is trying to reach out."

"Clever." said Pic. "Then what? We drag her down here and put her under the hot lamp? Thought you said she wasn't alone when she showed up."

"Safe bet is the two women who were with her are also Rose Knights." said Andrew. "And then there's the 'father' she mentioned, highly doubt it's Baron Kalgi."

"Possibly another male member." said Faucon. "There was a male knight with the princess at the gate."

"How is Zero doing?"  
"Besides his usual moody self he's doing fine." said Doigt. "Cerveau and I repaired most of the damage to his body, and once we get those supplies we'll be able to finish the repairs and get him standing again."

"Good." said Ciel. "We'll need him in top form for our next plan of action once the base is up and running. In the meantime let's get ready to greet our prospective new employee."  
"What if she gets suspicious? Especially when it's coming from Count Formal?"  
Moineau asked. "She may not show up."  
"She will." said Ciel. "She has an assignment to complete so she'll show herself for the 'follow up.' You'll see."

"And if she doesn't?" Moineau asked.

Ciel shrugged. "Then we confront her when we open. Speaking of which, let's get back to work, we have 4 days left until we open so hop to it everyone!"

"You know it's going to be a trap." Cerveau said once everyone was gone except him and Ciel.

"What is?" Ciel asked, looking over at Cerveau.

"Every attempt we make to find information X's infection. Don't tell me you didn't consider that."

"Of course I did." said Ciel. "But X still told me about the virus. I think a part of him that still cares for humans and reploids living together wants me to find that cure. But thinking he won't try to use my compassion against me is foolish Cerveau."

Cerveau raised an eyebrow, and Ciel smiled.

"X isn't the only one who can manipulate others." she said. "I think it's time we give him a taste of his own medicine."

"Manipulate him is that it?" Cerveau asked.

"Exactly." said Ciel. "And at the same time we'll be killing two birds with one stone. Getting information on X's infection, and doing damage to Neo Arcadia's military power while circumventing their alliance with the Empire. There is nothing more damaging to one's ego Cerveau than being humiliated in front of a new ally that you spoke a big game to."

"So when do we begin?" Cerveau asked.

"As soon as everything is up and running and Zero is back on his feet." said Ciel. "And not a moment before, especially not before we've had a chance to speak with Ms. Panache Fure Kalgi."

The next day at the local inn, Panache looked over when she heard the knock at her door, raising an eyebrow she walked over standing by the side. "Who is it?" she asked.

"I have a message from Count Formal for Lady Kalgi." came the female voice.

'Count Formal?' Panache thought to herself. 'How did he know I was here?' Carefully she unlocked the door and swung it open. Standing there was a woman maybe early 20's or so with Cat ears perched on her head and feline features on her face. Her hair and the light fur along her body was patterned like a leopard's and she had yellow slit eyes and glasses perched on her nose and wore a blue maid's uniform with a white apron. She gave a bow.

"Greetings Lady Kalgi." she said. "My name is Persia and I work for Count Formal. He wishes to inform you that Ms. Ciel would like to speak with you regarding you working at Accueil."

'So that's it.' Panache thought. 'That girl asked Count Formal about me.' "That you miss Persia. I'm sorry you had to go through all of this."

"Oh no trouble at all." said Persia. "Ms. Ciel would like to see you at your earliest opportunity."

"I'll go down as soon as possible." said Panache. Persia nodded, and calmly walked off down the hall.

Panache closed the door, biting her nail with her finger as she ran through her options.

'Damn, now what?' thought Panache. 'Ciel probably knows my story is fake if she spoke with Count Formal. So why does she want to meet with me? Should I let the others know? No, probably best not to worry them. I'll just go down myself and get this over with. She did seem like she was okay with wanting to hire us though, and that cat person did say Ciel wanted to follow up on it. Probably just wants to know what I can do. Wait what can I do? I've never waitressed before, but how hard is it? Take orders, bring food out. I have plenty of strength from training and I've got perfect balance from all my private tutoring lessons on etiquette.' Panache nodded with confidence, two and yelped and staggered back. Suissesse was standing there, head canted to the side and staring at her, she looked like she just woke up.

"Muttering." she said to Panache.

"Was I?" Panache asked.

"Who was at the door?" Suissesse asked.

"Um, no one. Wrong number." said Panache. "I'm going to get washed up now."

Down the stairs and out the door, Persia smiled and her ears flicked as she tapped something in her ear with a click sound.

"Persia here. Target located and message convened. She's staying at an inn on the other side of town, though no sign of her friends."

"Thank you Persia." came Ciel's voice over the coms. With a proper generator in place they were able to set up a communications system to stay in contact across the city, something Ciel was all too grateful for. "And extend my thanks to Count Formal as well."

"He is happy to help you." said Persia with a smile. "I'll swing by and return this 'ear bud' to you."

Panache stood in front of the dusty mirror in her inn room, adjusting her cravat and smoothing out her clothes. Maybe if she had some less flashy clothing maybe Ciel wouldn't have asked Count Formal about her? No, there was no way to know for sure how her name came up, but Ciel was now aware of who she really was. I mean, why else would she look for her to 'follow up' on the job hiring.

'Something feels off about all of this.' Panache thought as she headed for the door and then down the hall to the stairs. 'I might as well go see for myself.'

"Going somewhere Panache?"  
She stopped and turned, seeing Grey standing in the doorway of his room.

"Oh Captain Grey." Panache saluted. "I was just going out for a walk is all."

"Were you now?" Grey raised an eyebrow, but smiled. "Alright just let me know what you did during this 'walk' alright? Remember we're here on an assignment."

"Yes sir." said Panache. Saluting once more and turning to leave.

Grey sighed, looking a little worried. He had seen the Formal servant when he was in the dining hall having breakfast, which meant that Colt knew they were here in Italica.

"Suissesse, Shandy, keep an eye on Panache and see where she goes." said Grey. "I'm a little worried."  
The two women gave a nod.

"Don't worry, we'll keep her safe." said Shandy as she and Suissesse headed out after her.

 **PART 3**

Panache stood outside the front of Accueil, they seemed to have finished sprucing up the front as she remembered there were two members of this 'resistance' group working on it.

'They sure do work fast.' She thought. She took a deep breath to calm herself, and stepped through the doors. "Hello? Anyone here? I got your message about the 'follow up interview' whatever that means."

From the back Ciel came out, wiping her hands as she had been helping with some installations in the kitchen, In a surprising twist that had caught her off guard, Melany had showed up early that morning with the Kitchen appliances.

"The stuff for your little basement bunker will take a few more days." Melany had said. "But Barter got your kitchen appliances together rather easy."

"How did you get past the check point?"  
"Wasn't much of one." Melany said. "Just batted my pretty eyes and showed some cleavage and boom, I got in."

Ciel blushed, and Melany laughed. "I'm kidding. Besides the less you know the better off you'll be in the end. Pops always makes sure his customers are looked after and that he can never be traced to them."  
"Thank you Melany." Ciel said. "This will move up our time table for the Tavern."  
"Sure will." said Melany. "Got a nice place here by the way, in a rustic medieval sort of way."  
Ciel smiled. "It's not much, but for us it's home."  
"Keep your home safe kid." Melany said patting Ciel on the shoulder. "We'll be back at the end of the week with the rest of the first shipment."  
"Can you tell Barter to add in some repair parts, Zero took a beating against X when we were coming back through the gate and he needs repairs badly."  
"No problem." said Melany. "And don't worry no charge. Pops may not look it, but he still considers X and Zero friends. Well maybe Zero more than X these days."

"Ah Lady Kalgi." said Ciel. "You got my message."

"Yes, I did." said Panache.

"Sorry for the run around." said Ciel. "But you didn't tell me where you lived, so I asked Count Formal to look for you, seeing as how he knows his city well, it wouldn't be hard for him to track down some new residents."

"Is that so?" whew, so she doesn't know. "So about this 'follow up'?"  
"Ah just a few additional questions I wanted to ask you." said Ciel, motioning her to a table as the two sat down. "It's nothing serious."

"Alright." said Panache. "So what do you want to know?"  
"Well for starters." Ciel said. "What does the Empire want with us?"  
Panache's eyes widen, she does know!? She was moving to stand, but she heard a sound to her left. From behind the bar two guys popped up, aiming weapons at her. They wore black bodysuits under a green vest and green pants with white gloves and brown plated boots, one had on a beret with white goggles. the other wore a white helmet with a blue tinted visor that completely covered his face except for his mouth.

"Don't move lady." said the one with the goggles. "These are the 'magic crossbows' you probably heard about from the Coda villagers."

Panache stared at them, then looked back at Ciel and past her, From the kitchen came a short chubby guy and a tall slender guy with long hair aiming crossbows, and from the stairs leading up another man and woman, the man was muscular, and one of the arms of the woman was different, wrapped it heavy green colored armor.

"What's going on, I don't know what you're talking about." Panache said.

"You are Panache Fure Kalgi are you not?" Ciel asked. "Member of the Rose Order of Knights under Princess Pina Co Lada, fifth princess of the empire?"

She does know.

"Lady Kalgi my friends and I are in a very difficult situation." said Ciel. "You have no doubt heard about us from the Coda survivors, you know who we are, what we are and where we came from. You also probably heard the name 'Neo Arcadia.'"  
"Only that you oppose them." Panache said. "They spent more time praising your exploits against the Flame Dragon."

"And that is why you're here correct?" said Ciel. "And not because the princess sent you to eliminate us?"

Panache's eyes widen, and then they narrowed as she stood hands slamming on the table. "Why the hell would the princess give such an order when we didn't even know about you until a few days ago? That you would even suggest such a thing is a disgrace to the Rose Order!"

"Looks like Colt was right." said the one girl with the weird arm. "She doesn't know about the alliance due to lack of proper communication."

"Alliance?" Panache blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"Long story short." said the one wearing he goggles. "Your princess swore allegiance to Megaman X. Leader of Neo Arcadia, the ones we're fighting against."

"You wouldn't know about it because you were traveling the continent investigating the Flame Dragon." said Ciel. "And conventional forms of communication around here mostly consist of letters sent by carriers, and at most letters could take a few days, maybe even a week to get to their destination on horseback. You and your two friends would have been completely in the dark about what the Princess found on the other side of the gate and what she got herself into as a result."

Panache stared. "Your serious?" she said. "You're not joking are you?"  
Ciel shook her head. "The day before you came in looking for a job, myself and 6 others had made a trip through the gate in order to secure supplies. On our way back we saw the princess at the gate, defending it for Neo Arcadia."

"Why?" said Panache. "Why would the princess do it?"

"Well, as I said, Neo Arcadia and the Empire have made a formal alliance." said Ciel. "However I believe the Princess started to work alongside X even before the idea of an alliance came up, around the time she went through the gate. Lady Kalgi, is there any reason why the princess would swear her allegiance to another nation? Especially one that she only just discovered and does not know anything about it?"  
"You say allegiance, but you mean in terms of this alliance the empire formed with Neo Arcadia, right?" Panache asked. "And even then, that would make you an enemy of the empire.

Ciel shook her head. "as I said, she was protecting that gate on behalf of Neo Arcadia, and not the empire. Though I'm sure she was protecting this world from us, it was clear where her loyalties now lie. As for being an enemy of the empire. We do not want to be anyone's enemy, and I'm sure you believe the words of the people you spoke to during your Flame Dragon investigation, then you would the words of people from another world."

"So then why should I believe you, if we use your logic." said Panache.

"Because you believe the Coda survivors." said Ciel. "Or you wouldn't be here. You'd have gone back to the capital, and would be following in the princess' steps."

"Thats absurd!" said Panache. "Do you honestly think myself, Shandy, Suissesse or Captain Grey would follow the princess without questioning her motives? If she did exactly what you say she did, that's tantamount to treason, turning her back on the empire in favor of a nation she doesn't know about?"  
"And I ask you again." said Ciel. "What would make the princess do that?"

Panache gritted her teeth and looked away, she knew damn well why Pina would pull this kind of stunt. she sighed. "Because she despises her father." she finally said.

Ciel stayed quiet for a moment, then looked around. "Everyone stand down, I think Panache is ready to talk." She looked ahead. "And you two by the door, you can come in."  
Panache blinked and looked over. "Shandy? Suissesse?"  
"Sorry Panache." said Shandy. "But Captain Grey wanted us to follow you. He spotted the Formal house maid earlier and he's been worried."

"I can take care of myself." said Panache. "I don't need to be baby sited."

"Fell into a trap." Suissesse said. Panache flinched at that.

"Lady Kalgi, you said the princess hates her father." said Ciel. "Enough to pledge her loyalties to X?"  
"If this X could give her what she wants, namely proper recognition and using her and the Rose Order as more than just Honor Guards." said Panache. "She'd move the entire Order through the gate and sing his praise."

"So that's it." said Ciel. She bit the tip of her thumb.

"Sounds to me X played the princess like a fiddle." said the long haired soldier. "Gave her what she wanted."

"Panache what are they talking about?" asked Shandy. "Who is this 'X' person and why would the Princess work for him?"

"I don't know." said Panache, she looked at Ciel. "But I plan to find out. Tell me everything you know, and leave nothing out."  
Ciel nodded. "Then let's go back 2 years to when this all started."


	24. A Quiet Moment

**PART 1**

They had been talking for a couple of hours now. Though Ciel was doing most of the talking as the three of them, Panache, Suissesse and Shandy, sat and listen to Ciel's tale. How the Maverick Wars ended and Neo Arcadia was constructed to provide shelter and a haven for the remaining population, the current state of the world and the many attempts to rebuild and clean up, exasperated by the presence of mavericks still roaming the wastelands, to the energy crisis that struck Neo Arcadia, leading to the restrictions and harsher laws, and the infamous 'maverick purge' and an exodus of humans and reploids who could no longer tolerate X's brutal policies, to Ciel's own leaving and the formation of the resistance, fighting Neo Arcadia for nearly a year before finding Zero, and then finally the gate, during this time the other resistance members had left going back to work on the tavern, leaving Ciel alone with Panache, Shandy and Suissesse.

"And now here we are." said Ciel. "Fugitives hiding out in a different world and Neo Arcadia still hunting us down. And now they will have the help and assistance of the empire."

Panache rubbed her forehead, trying to wrap her head around the fantastic story she just heard. Shandy canted her head to the side as Suissesse stared blankly ahead.

"I'm not trying to sway you or bring you over to my side." said Ciel. "I would rather you understand the situation and what has happened in the last 2 months then try and convince you to fight alongside us."  
"Okay so..." Panache started as she massaged her forehead. "You came through the gate, and on the other side is a wasteland and ruins and only a single city where you say the entire population of your world now lives, and because there is a shortage on power and resources, the leader, this X, started killing reploids, that would be your friends with the covered ears right? Started killing them off in order to protect the humans still living inside Neo Arcadia. That's insane."

"Yes it is." said Ciel. "and for the last two years I've been unable to explain this drastic shift in his behavior, but I believe that has finally been answered."

"And the princess, she swore loyalty to X?" Shandy asked.

"Yes, especially if Lady Kalgi is right about Pina's motives." said Ciel. "X is very charismatic and he knows how to speak to others and strengthen their resolve. He's lead Neo Arcadia for over 100 years for a reason, and until recently it was all benevolent." Ciel looked down. "X is a good person who honestly cares about the safety of the humans. But his desperation to protect them during the Energy Crisis, combined with the Maverick Virus has twisted his morals and his ideals."

Panache sighed and looked down. "As much as I'd want to try and help you Ciel. Before we can do anything I have to see it with my own eyes. See that the princess has been swayed and that she truly can't be reasoned with." said Panache. "The alliance I can understand, two major powers attempting to benefit one another. But if the princess has sided completely with X as you said."

The tone in Panache's voice made Ciel worry. "Lady Kalgi please don't do anything rash. I'm sure the princess wouldn't want you to get hurt on her account."

Panache bit her lip and looked away.

"I'm not trying to convince you to join our side." said Ciel. "But I ask you that keep an open mind when you return to the capital, and that you not mention anything about finding us, it could turn out bad for Italica if Neo Arcadia decides to attack."

"Attack?" Panache stared. "They wouldn't dare attack an imperial city!"  
"If it means getting at us, yes, they would." said Ciel.

"Oh you have company." the three of them blinked, and turned eyes widening as they saw Rory standing in the doorway, smiling. "Leilei wanted to borrow your notes on Cyber Elves for her own studies by the way. She'd have come herself but she's busy with the little shop she and Calto set up selling books and magical trinkets." Shandy gulped and Panache looked pale as Rory approached. "So these are the Rose Knights sneaking around Italica huh?" she stopped and leaned in toward Panache. "So did you tell them how the princess sold her soul to the devil for more field work?"  
"Why you!" Panache's eyes narrowed and she stood, gritting her teeth as her jade green eyes started to flicker into a reddish color, which caused Rory's grin to widen.

"Oh Ciel look! There's apparently Cyber Elves around, Panache's eyes are changing."  
Ciel gritted her own teeth. "Rory don't agitate Panache she's on edge enough as it is with what the princess has done. I've already got Leilei to worry about having gone through Cyber Fusion I don't want anyone else."

Panache turned to Ciel, distracted from her anger as her eyes returned to normal. "What was that about elves?"  
"Oh they aren't the elves we're use to." said Rory. "They're from Ciel's world and they sentient beings of energy that can enhance reploids, they also seem to react to human emotion as well. Oh don't bother looking for them, humans apparently can't see them, unless they're gifted."

"Oh, I see." said Panache, unconsciously she rubbed her eyes, and Rory smiled again.

"I would suggest you keep your emotions in check Lady Kalgi." said Rory. "Powerful emotions cause these Cyber Elves to go Berserk, and in turn they cause the human they are influencing to go berserk as well, much like with Leilei, isn't that right Ciel?"  
"Yes." said Ciel. "Imagine if you will Lady Kalgi, what would happen if you're feelings for the princess, or any anger towards X boils over in the middle of an important event and you can't control yourself?"  
Panache thought for a moment, unconsciously trembling at the thought as she looked up at Ciel. "You sound way too familiar with this phenomenon." she said.

Ciel looked away. "More than you think." she said.

"OVER THERE! WATCH OUT!"

"AHHH! MY LEG! SHE TORE MY LEG OFF!"  
"FAFNIR! FAFNIR YOU OKAY?"  
"LEVIATHAN WATCH OUT SHE'S BEHIND YOU!"

"Ciel?"

Ciel snapped around back to Panache and her companions. "Huh? Sorry I spaced out for a moment there."

"Seems you did more than space out." Rory said as she headed for the kitchen. "Hibou! you back here? I'm getting hungry."

"If you're telling the truth, what should we do?" Panache asked.

"Use your own judgment." said Ciel. "If you decide to stand by the princess no matter what then that is your decision, but please consider what I have told you today, and consider the danger that Neo Arcadia represents."  
"But aren't you just as dangerous?" Panache asked. "From what I heard the empire is caught in the middle of your war."  
"And I'm sorry for that, I only wish we could have come here under different circumstances." Ciel looked down. "But I'm sure it will be over, once my research is complete."  
"Research?" Shandy looked at Ciel.

"Yes." said Ciel. "I'm a scientist, and I've been working on a new type of energy for the last two years to solve the energy crisis. If it works it would mean limitless renewable energy that everyone can benefit from, even this world could benefit from it if applied right. Cyber Elves are the key, and I've been studying them for years, but this world has given me another angle to approach from. Magic. After all what is magic but energy that is manipulated?"  
The three looked at each other, then looked ta Ciel as if she grew another head.

"Oh, sorry, I tend to ramble on about my work." she said. "Speaking of which I should get back to it." Ciel stood, Panache and the others rising as well. "Believe me when I say that all we want is peaceful coexistence between humans and reploids, no it's more than that now is it? Peace between both world."  
Panache smiled. "I think, if the princess had met you, she would agree to that, though I'm sure she'd want that regardless of where her loyalties lie."  
"Possibly." said Ciel. "But I'm trying to minimize the casualties. And that requires finding a way to force X to the negotiating table, and my research will do it once it's complete. I know it will." She'd bow in respect. "Good day Ms. Panache, and thank you for meeting with us despite the circumstances." With that, Ciel turned and headed back into the kitchen.

"Come on." said Panache as she turned to leave. "Let's go back to the inn."

Shandy looked at Panache as the three were walking down the road, trying to find something to say.

"Believe them?" Suissesse finally asked.

"I don't know." said Panache. "A part of me does, and they did save the coda villagers from the flame dragon, but if we tell the emperor where they are, and what they are saying is true."  
"We lead Neo Arcadia right to them." said Shandy. "So we do as Ciel asked right? We leave out that we actually found the ones responsible, just found more dead ends and gave up."

"Logical." said Suissesse.

Panache looked ahead, and sighed. "Well let's tell Captain Grey at least."

"What about the rest of the order?" Shandy asked. "We have to warn them about the princess's actions."  
"How?" asked Panache. "The alliance has already been made while we were out scouring the continent. The rest of the order are probably already aware of what the princess has done and is going along. They'd only know what she knows."  
"Then we tell them the truth!" said Shandy. "We tell the princess the truth."

"Not truth." said Suissesse. "Opinion."  
"Opinion?" said Shandy, confused. "what's that suppose to mean?"  
"It means we won't be able to convince the princess of anything." said Panache. "To the princess the resistance are mavericks who must be stopped. To us they're just a bunch of normal people trying to open up a tavern and live in peace. To the princess Neo Arcadia is an ally who will help usher the empire into a new era with their technology, and she in turn will do what she can to help them rebuild. To us they're using the princess and the empire to hunt down the resistance." She stopped and looked at the two of them. "The princess has been with Neo Arcadia for nearly a week, maybe longer. We've only known the resistance in person for 3 days plus what we've heard about them. Do you honestly think the princess will believe us?"

Shandy and Suissesse didn't say anything, and Panache gritted her teeth. They're going to have to go back to the capital sooner or later, and when they do what will she say to the princess when she comes back? If she comes back?

 **PART 2**

"Returning?" Bozes said. The others looked up as well.

"Yes." said Pina. "I heard from Servo that a banquet will be held to celebrate the alliance between the empire and Neo Arcadia, and as the ones who made this alliance possible, we are to attend."  
"But why back at the empire?" asked Norma. "Why not have the banquet here?"  
"I think Master X doesn't want to scare the nobles." said Hamilton. "I mean think about how we felt when we first saw this place. You bring a bunch of nobles over here and who knows how they'll react."

"He also wants to start establishing a presence in the other world." said Pina. "So that he can hunt down the resistance and began to establish trade."

"I still can't believe we actually encountered them." said Bozes. "Well not all of them anyways, but definitely one of their stronger soldiers."  
"Zero..." said Pina. "Witnessing his fight with Master X made me realize how just horribly outclassed I was when I fought him."  
"I thought you did well considering." said Norma. "You managed to hold your own against him."  
"The princess has a point though." said Bozes. "When you compare Zero's fight with her, with his fight against Master X, He went all out against X."

'My blade is meant to strike down Mavericks.' Pina shook her head trying to drown out Zero's words.

"Are you alright princess?" Hamilton asked.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine, just thinking is all." said Pina. "About how good it will be to see everyone again, especially Grey and the others."

"That's right." said Bozes. "They've been investigating the flame dragon haven't they? They probably don't know about the alliance between the Empire and Neo Arcadia."  
"Well, thanks to Rory of all people, we at least know the Flame Dragon threat is real." Pina gritted her teeth. "and that the resistance fought it off."

"If that's true Panache and the others could end up running into them, maybe even get hurt." said Bozes.

Would they? Again Pina shook her head, the resistance were mavericks, a threat to humans. Yet every other time she hears about them she gets contradictory information.

"Where are you going?" Norma said, bringing Pina out of her thoughts. She looked over to see Bozes at the door, blushing slightly.

"I was going to check on Sir Fafnir." she said.

"Oh?" Pina raised an eyebrow, and then smiled. "Could it be our Bozes has found love with the Shittenou?"  
"L...LOVE?!" Bozes blushed furiously and shook her head. "He's our superior officer, it's only natural for us to be worried about him, and besides he's a reploid and I'm a human it's almost impossible for us to have a proper relationship." Another blush and she quickly stormed out, fuming.

"That was kind of mean." said Hamilton.

"She'll thank me later." said Pina. "It's not good to keep things like that bottled up, or you might end up doing things you'll regret."

Central Tower medical center, a private hospital within the tower reserved for government staff boasting state of the art medical facilities, though don't think this is just for the government, as the public hospital for the regular citizens is just as good, perhaps even better than the central tower hospital, as X would want to make sure that his people get the best care possible. Bozes walked into repair room 3 where Fafnir was, carrying a bouquet of flowers she had picked up earlier before training.

"Ow hey doc that stings!" Fafnir said. He was laying down in one of the repairs bays grumbling. "I don't see why I still have to be here. My body is fixed up isn't it?"  
"It is, but we have to make sure your motor functions are fully operational and there is no internal damage we may have missed." said the doctor, a tall, attractive young woman with long black hair with a dark bluish tint and blue eyes, wearing tan dress slacks and plated heels and buttoned up blouse under a lab coat.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were being sadistic Dr. Kurokawa."  
Kurokawa smiled, it was both friendly and a little mean. "And who's is the one who had a supply depot blown up around him? And by a couple of girls no less?"

Fafnir twitched, and that made Bozes giggle, causing both to look up. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop." she said.

"Oh you weren't eavesdropping." said Kurokawa. "Besides by now Fafnir's humiliating defeat is common knowledge, at least among the government staff anyways."  
"I see." that made Bozes smile, and caused Fafnir to huff and look away.

"Ah I don't believe we've met. I'm Mari Kurokawa, I'm part of the medical staff here in the central tower. I've been looking after Fafnir during his recovery."

"Bozes Co Palesti." Bozes said.

"Ah one of Master X's special guests from the empire." said Kurokawa. "well I guess I'll leave you two alone to talk for a bit. Fafnir if your arm is still feeling off contact me and I'll make adjustments okay?"  
"Yeah yeah, thanks doc." Kurokawa gave a smile and left the repair bay, and then Fafnir looked over at Bozes. "Flowers? Seriously?"

Bozes blushed. "is it too much? I just thought I'd brighten up the room a bit. The rooms for reploids here seem rather bland."

"Well most of the time were resting on a repair bed in sleep mode." said Fafnir. "So it's not like we're gazing out the window."

Bozes smiled as she walked over to Fafnir's bed and looked around. "I guess there isn't a place to put these." she said.  
"Ah just hold on to them for now." said Fafnir. "You can have a pantheon bring them to my quarters later."

Bozes nodded. "Alright." she looked around. "So when will you be back on your feet."

"Another day or two." Fafnir said. "Might need some rehab to get my motor functions working properly though, having a base blow up around you is not pleasant."  
Bozes looked down. "It was citizens of the empire who did it. I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault." said Fafnir. "We figured such a situation would happen, the resistance getting allies of their own on the other side. I would make a comment about using kids as soldiers but..." he rubbed his stomach where Leilei had impaled him. "Yeah those four were quite a piece of work, especially that mage girl."

"Mage girl?" Bozes blinked. "I thought it was Rory Mercury who did all that damage."

"What that freaky apostle chick?" Fafnir said. He laughed. "Please, I had her number, Hell I had all four of them dead to rights until the mage somehow fused with a Cyber Elf."

"Oh, I see." said Bozes. She thought for a moment, and then asked. "Sir Fafnir, there are many types of Mavericks right? Not just bloodthirsty criminals who kill humans and other reploids."

"Huh? Well yeah, it's just these days the later is what we usually fight more than anything else. But yeah the term "Maverick" is meant to refer to an individual who engages in criminal activity. Is this about your encounter with Zero at the gate?"

Bozes nodded. "If the resistance aren't bloodthirsty killers, then what kind of mavericks ARE they?" Bozes asked. "I want to know for the princess's sake."

Fafnir chuckled. "Alright, the resistance is maverick not because they kill humans, but because they are fighting us, so they are mavericks in the sense that they are an enemy."  
"But why do they do it?" Bozes asked. "Why fight against us? Against you?"

"Personally I don't care." said Fafnir. "As long as I get to blow up Mavericks I'm happy. But if you want to know its cause they don't agree with Neo Arcadia's reploid policies, and they were afraid of another maverick purge happening, so they fled the city, and then decided to fight and started hitting military facilities we have outside the city."

Bozes thought for a moment. "Is there a way to settle this peacefully?"  
"Probably, but both sides are too stubborn to put their weapons down for more than five seconds, and with the energy crisis still happening, I doubt peace is even possible unless one side wipes the other out. But like I said, I don't really care about their motives, and to be honest, neither does Master X."

"Why?" Bozes asked.

"Because they made it personal for him." said Fafnir. "Leave it at that. I hope this will make the princess feel better?"

Bozes nodded. "Oh have you heard about the banquet?"  
"Feh, boring." said Fafnir. "I just might ask Kurokawa to lie about needing more time for recovery so I don't have to go."  
"You know there are some members of the Rose Order who would like you maybe." said Bozes. "Beefeater most likely, she loves fighting just as much as you."  
Fafnir was trying not to laugh. "Beefeater? Is there anyone in your world NOT named after Alcohol?"

Bozes sighed. "Not this again. We got enough flak from the pantheons for our names don't you start as well."

"Sorry." said Fafnir a little sheepishly, that made Bozes smile and giggle, and Fafnir let out a small chuckle as well.

"Well, I must be going." said Bozes once the laughing stopped. "We're making preparations to leave ahead of everyone else so the princess can get things ready for the banquet on our end."  
"Say hi to senator Luhra for me." said Fafnir. "I think she's still over there."

"I will." said Bozes. She'd put the flowers on top of Fafnir, bowed and walked out.

Fafnir raised an eyebrow, then looked down at the flowers and he grinned.

 **PART 3**

Grey was sitting down as Panache related the last few hours of conversation that had happened. Grey stroked his chin, thinking things over.

"This does put us in a bit of a spot." said Grey.

"A bit of a spot?" said Panache. "What do you mean?"  
"Well, if what Ciel says is true about this alliance." said Grey. "Would that not make her our enemy?"  
Panache's eyes widen. "I can't believe you would even THINK that. Didn't you listen to a word I said captain? Neo Arcadia is EVIL! Pina's been manipulated by X and he's using her for his own ends!"

"Is she?" Grey asked. Panache flinched. "We only have Ciel's word that Neo Arcadia is manipulating the empire, so how can we trust her?"  
"But captain." said Panache.

"Captain Grey is right." said Shandy.

Panache turned, staring in disbelief. "You too Shandy?"  
"Here me out!" said Shandy. "Do you remember what Ciel said? She wasn't trying to convince us of anything, all she did was tell was tell us what's been going on, no sugar coating, no strings attached or anything. She wants us to make our own decision about this."  
"Hear out other side." said Suissesse.

"Suissesse is right." said Grey. "We need to at least hear things out from Neo Arcadia's perspective, and find out their intentions."

Panache sighed and hung her head. They were right. They only had half of the story, she blinked. "wait, that means the princess only knows things then from Neo Arcadia's perspective, but she still chose to side with them, isn't that proof she was manipulated?"

"Possibly." said Grey. "But for her sake we shouldn't make the same mistakes. You know how she is Panache, she determined and eager to prove the worth of the Rose Order, and X no doubt gave her that opportunity."  
"There you go." said Panache. "We should rally the rest of the order before they get influenced by the princess and..."  
"Panache!" Grey said, raising his voice.

The girls went silent, staring at their captain.

"These are two factions from another world who have been at war with one another for nearly a year, and now the empire is caught in the middle of that war. In all honesty the correct thing to do would be to stay out of it."

"But how can we?" said Panache. "The resistance fled through the gate to get away from Neo Arcadia, and then Neo Arcadia came through and established contact with the empire, and you know why? To deprive the resistance of allies. All they have is themselves and possibly House Formal. This has become a war they can't win without support."

"And we will give them that support when and ONLY when, we have all the facts." said Grey.

Panache stared, and her eyes seem to light up. "You mean we're going to help them?"  
"I don't know if we can help them or not." said Grey. "Think of the dangers if we are found out. For now we should go back, and see what's happening in the empire, I would very much like to try and meet this X in person, and judge his actions myself."

Panache nodded. "Alright, but I've pretty much made up my mind." she said.

Downstairs in the makeshift repair lab, Ciel walked into the room and over to Zero, sitting down in a chair next to his bay. "Hey, how are you doing?" she asked.

"I've had worse." Zero said. "I think."

"Hard to remember?" Ciel asked smiling.

Zero gave Ciel one of his rare smiles. "Yeah, something like that. So did you talk with our visitors?"

"I did." said Ciel. "But I didn't try and force them to join us. I'd rather they see Neo Arcadia for themselves and make their own decision."  
"They might end up siding with the princess." said Zero.

"Maybe." said Ciel. "They would trust her more than they would us or Neo Arcadia."

"So what do we do now?" Zero asked.

"For now? Nothing." said Ciel. "You still need to be repaired, and we need the supplies from Barter. So the best we can do is get Accueil up and running, and hide right under Neo Arcadia's nose."

Zero smirked. "So we're going to beat Neo Arcadia with good food and friendly service?"  
Ciel blinked. "Wait, that's not a bad idea." she sat up grinning. "We helped out the coda village survivors escape and get to safety, and they've been singing our praises ever since, that's how Panache found us at least. But what if the resistance becomes a hero to the common people?"

"Sounds to me you want to piss off the imperial nobles AND X." said Zero.

"Well why not?" said Ciel. "Did YOU see any imperial soldiers patrolling the countryside looking for the flame dragon?" Zero shook his head.

"So we're going to play Customer service is that it?" Zero asked. "Your friendly neighborhood resistance, doing the little things the empire won't bother with because they're too busy kissing X's ass?" Ciel had to cover her mouth to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Something like that." said Ciel. "After all, you'd be surprise what you overhear in conversations at a tavern. The information we can collect from customers who stop in after traveling could help us greatly once Neo Arcadia starts to take more direct action in this world. It would also make it harder for them to track us."

Zero nodded, and sat back. "So do you know yet how Barter plans to get all our equipment here?"  
Ciel shook her head. "When Melany delivered our kitchen equipment for the tavern, she said the less we knew the safer we would be."  
"I think I'm inclined to agree with her." said Zero. "Do you trust him?"  
"If you asked me that before we had met, I'd have said no." said Ciel. "To trust a man who would sell weapons to both sides of a conflict to make money is beyond comprehension and something I would never do."  
"And now?" Zero asked.

Ciel shook her head. "I still don't trust him, and I do not like him one bit, nor will I ever, but I do have respect him because he's made good on his promises. It's something he said during our conversation that stuck with me. 'Honesty in this business keeps you alive, the moment you start lying to your customers and try to double cross them is the moment you're dead.' he has no reason to lie to us, he made good on the kitchen supplies and will make good on his future deliveries so we can get this base up and running, for that I can respect him as a business man, he will not lie to us and he will come through. But there are still things about him that will always make me despise him and what he does, and until the day comes when we are no longer at his mercy for getting our hands on valuable supplies, we have no choice but to rely on him." she looked at Zero. "What about you? Do you trust him?"  
"Honestly?" Zero rubbed his jaw with his still intact hand, remembering the punch. "Yes, but that could just be lost memories saying that, a jaded opinion of the reploid I once knew before I lost my memories from being sealed away, while He and X struggled to survive in their own ways for 100 years."

"It sounds like your saying they both have every right to be angry with you." said Ciel. "Are you honestly saying you deserved being blown in half by X at the gate?"  
"Maybe." said Zero. "Perhaps if I'd had been by his side all these years instead of sealed away, I could have spotted the maverick infection festering inside X."

"You don't know that." said Ciel. "And don't you worry, I'll find a way to cure X. If we can't use Cyber Elves, we'll think of something else."  
"How would you know if Cyber Elves won't cure him?" Zero asked. "Weren't they created to purge the virus?"  
"If they worked on X's infection, don't you think he'd have done so when the first signs started showing itself?" Ciel asked. "It may very well be a mutated strain that Cyber Elves will not work on, after all it did manage to infect X, whom is suppose to be immune to the virus."

"We'll have to break into Neo Arcadia you realize that right?" said Zero. "And try and secure any information on X's infection. That stuff will be well guarded."  
"There are other ways as well." said Ciel. "And frankly I'm more interested in the how and when he was infected. If we can figure that part out, we just might be able to cure him."

"And what if curing him doesn't make him stop hunting us?" said X.

"I think it will." said Ciel. "X as he is now is the result of the maverick virus, a worst case scenario everyone thought was impossible. I always thought overthrowing X along with solving the energy crisis was the key to get the rest of Neo Arcadia to listen to reason and end this war, but now that we know the reason behind his change in behavior."  
"It's the same thing." said Zero. "We're overthrowing the Maverick X became in order to bring the real X back, it might as well have been a cheap copy that confronted us at the gate."

Ciel nodded. "You're right."

"However." said Zero. "This will not clean the slate. Even if we save X from himself, he still committed a lot of atrocities against the reploids, saving him is one thing, but he will have a long penance ahead of him. Don't forget that Ciel."

"I won't." said Ciel. "and neither will he."


	25. Welcome to Accueil

**PART 1**

"Have you heard?"  
"Oh you mean that tavern that opened up a day go? I haven't been there myself but I've heard some great things about it."

"I heard they had cute girls there as waitresses"  
"We should go check it out, I hear they have amazing food that you won't find anywhere else on the continent."  
"Sounds delicious! Alright let's go I'm starving!"

"Welcome to Accueil!" A friendly greeting delivered by the elderly man with an impressively long beard standing by the door and leaning on his cane, wearing a simple brown sleeveless coat over his clothing as he let patrons in.

"Hello! I'm Alouette! Here let me take you to your seat." the energetic little blonde haired girl in the pink dress smiled, guiding the customers who came in to an empty table."

"Hello, I'm Mamina, I'll be your waitress for today." Mamina was an attractive Warrior bunny with orange hair and eyes and long bunny ears off her head, normally a servent of House Formal, she was among the staff who offered to help out at Accueil, and was wearing a waitressing uniform from Ciel's world of a button up white shirt with a bow tie, though she had the top two buttons undone to show off some nice cleavage, long black slacks and short heeled plated boots, the outfit seemed to enhance her figure rather than hide it by hugging her curves gently. The uniform helped her stand out and made the wait staff for the dining hall easy to spot in a crowd.

Myuute, Biggs and Wedge were at the entrance, a grin on the siren's face as they looked it over.

"So this is what they've been up to?" Biggs asked. "a tavern?"  
"Why not?" said Myuute. "I think it's neat. Come on lets go in!" she smiled heading into the tavern, Biggs side and Wedge grinned.

"Come on Biggs, we owe them a visit anyways." said the Orc as he walked in.

"Yeah but every time we're around them bad stuff happens!" said Biggs. "Have you forgotten the flame dragon?!"

"Oh stop being a baby." said Wedge.

"Biggs! Wedge! Myuute!" The cheerful voice made the three turn, watching as Ciel, the resistance leader approached them. She seemed to have traded in that fancy outfit of hers for something a little more simple, a plain silver colored dress with an ankle length skirt and simple shoes, her helmet was gone and she wore her hair in a ponytail with a pink ribbon, she smiled as she hugged the three of them. "I'm glad you could make it."  
"Wouldn't miss this for anything." said Myuute. "Congratulations on the opening."  
"Thank you." said Ciel. "Believe me It's been a hell of a week, come to back I'll tell you all about it, and Wedge could we borrow you for some heavy lifting?"  
"Of course." said Wedge. "Lead the way."

The three stared at all of the stuff in the kitchen, Trying to wrap their heads around what they were seeing as Ciel lead them through.

"What's all of this stuff?" Biggs asked.

"Kitchen appliances and equipment from our world." said Ciel. "Electric Stove, fryers, refrigerators for cold foods. We also have the means to generate power for them, thanks to help from Rory, Leilei and the Elves."  
Biggs skidded to a stop. "Rory? Rory MERCURY?"

Ciel nodded. "That's right."

"Okay that's it, I'm leaving!" Biggs turned and headed for the door, and Wedge grabbed him.

"Not so fast Biggs." said Wedge.

"Let me go Wedge!" said Biggs. "I told you we'd run into trouble if we came here! Them knowing Rory the reaper CAN'T be good."

As if on cue, the door swung open, and in walked Rory herself, wearing the same uniform as the other waitresses, though she kept her hair band on. "Hibou three Hamburgers, medium rare!"  
"On it!" Hibou said, wearing an apron over his resistance uniform as he was by a grill, setting down three piles of ground beef shaped into discs. Rory looked over to Ciel, and at the three. "Oh who do we have here?"  
"Rory, this is Myuute, Biggs and Wedge." said Ciel. "They helped us with the flame dragon."  
Rory smiled and looked at the three of them. "Oh they did huh?"  
"Well we didn't do that much." said Myuute.

"You did help protect the survivors the rest of the way though." said Ciel. "And for that I am grateful." She'd lead them to a back door, where several transports were parked, different from the ones the resistance had.

"Company?" Myuute asked.

"Delivery." said Ciel, she turned toward a man approaching the three were unfamiliar with, dark skin with blue hair and yellow eyes, wearing yellow clothing over a blue under suit the resistance and others from their world seem to wear. "As for you Barter, I didn't expect to see you here personally."  
"I wanted to get a look at this place myself." said the man called Barter, who lit up a cylinder of paper with something in the center, using a strange object that created a flame when he pushed something on it, the end glowed and a trail of smoke came from it, he put it in his mouth and was going to do something with in when Ciel took it from his mouth and tossed it to the ground, stepping on it with her heel.

"Sorry, Accueil is no smoking." said Ciel.

"You hurt me." said Barter mockingly.

"You'll live." said Ciel. She turned to Wedge. "Wedge there are some heavy boxes in the back of the vans here, can you carry them to the basement? There's an entrance in the kitchen."

"Ah, right." said Wedge, he looked at Barter who raised an eyebrow at him. The guy had those ear caps on the side of his head, must be a reploid.

"A pig, a wolf, and a bird." said Barter. "Now I've seen everything."

"This is Biggs, Wedge and Myuute. Biggs is a Kobold, Wedge an Orc and Myuute is a Siren."  
"Hi there." said Myuute.

"Yo." said Biggs, watching Wedge carry out a rather large wooden box from one of the transports, then raising an eyebrow seeing two strange round creatures hop out balancing smaller boxes on their hats. "So who are you?"

Barter raised an eyebrow at them, not knowing the language as he looked to Ciel.

"Ah they're asking who you are." said Ciel, she looked to the three. "This is Barter, he comes from my world from a place called Junk Town. I contracted him to bring the resistance some much needed supplies and get them past Neo Arcadia unnoticed."  
"Junk town?" said Biggs. "Sounds like a dump."

"You'd probably fit right in." said Myuute. Biggs' eyebrow twitched. Ciel sighed but smiled, and turned to Barter.

"Thank you for keeping your word." said Ciel. "and getting the supplies we needed."  
"Thats what your paying me for." said Barter. "and I'd never betray a client. As promise this first shipment is free to get you off your feet and get going, but any more business and you'll have to pay, half upfront."

"Shrewd as always." Ciel said. "But why don't you and Melany stay and get something to eat." she gave a rather wry smile. "First meal is free."  
Barter raised an eyebrow, and he laughed.

"What?" said Ciel.

"Now who's being shrewd?" Barter asked. "Working with you is going to be very interesting to say the least." he patted Ciel on the shoulder, using his cane to walk into the kitchen, he stopped and looked at Biggs and Myuute. "Oh and mind the mettaurs you two."

"What did he say?" Biggs said, before looking down after hearing a squeaky little voice, and seeing one of those round creatures looking up at him with a death glare. "What do you want?"  
The creature said nothing, and kicked Biggs in the shin. The Kobold howled and hopped around. "OW OW OW OW! THE LITTLE SHIT KICKED ME! OW!"

Myuute was too busy laughing to see if he was okay, and Ciel sighed.

"Yeah they're kind of violent." said Ciel. "First time I met Barter's mettaurs one of them head butted me."

"You weren't hurt were you?" Myuute asked.

"luckily I had my helmet on." said Ciel. "But it still stung."

"At least you had armor." whined Biggs.

Ciel sighed. "I'll have Rocinolle look at it, but I'm sure a little ice and you'll be fine."

"Oh, where's Zero?" Myuute asked. "I don't see him around."

"Probably dragging more helpless bandits into heroic situations." muttered Biggs as he limped into the kitchen and sat down, rubbing his ankle."

"He's downstairs actually." said Ciel. "He's been undergoing repairs all week."

"Repairs?" Myuute looked worried.

"Like I said, it's been a hell of a week. But now that we have the supplies and equipment from Barter he should be back on his feet in no time."  
"Once his feet are rebuilt anyway." Hibou chimed in as he was stirring a pot of sauce.

"Say what now?" said Biggs.

"He sort of got blown in half." said Hibou. Myuute stared, mouth covered hearing that. "He's fine, still as moody as ever."  
"How did it happen?" said Biggs. "Who did that to him?"  
"It was X." said Ciel. "The leader of Neo Arcadia. They found the gate."  
"Oh dear." said Myuute. "No one else got hurt did they?"  
"Rory was hurt badly by X." said Ciel. "and she and the girls also ran into one of the Shittenou, the guardians of X and leaders of Neo Arcadia's military, they barely managed to escape that encounter alive."

"Can we see him?" Myuute asked. "Zero I mean."

"I don't see why not." Ciel said smiling. "Follow me.

 **PART 2**

The basement was a stark contrast to upstairs aside from the kitchen. The walls were being reinforced with steel plating, and it seemed that the noise from upstairs, along with some sound dampening magic from Tuka and Yuno, were keeping the construction a secret .

"We found this underground basement while we were cleaning up the building." said Ciel. "The plan is to convert it into a base much like what we had back home, this way we'll be able to monitor Neo Arcadia's activities on this side."

"Amazing." said Myuute.  
"Hey Hirondelle where do you want this?" Wedge's voice came from one of the rooms.

"Over there. Good to see you again Wedge, you're looking well." replied the voice of Hirondelle. "Helping out with the heavy lifting?"  
"Least I can do." said Wedge. He came out of the room, waving to the others as he walked over. "You see this place?"  
"Uh, we're standing in it." Biggs said as Ciel lead them into what was now the medical room. "Kind of hard not to-HOLY SHIT." Biggs's muzzle was hanging open seeing Zero on the repair table, asleep as Cerveau and Doigt were working on rebuilding his limbs now that they had the parts. They looked up seeing the three of them.

"Oh my god." said Myuute as she ran over. "Zero are you okay? You look...well..naked." she was staring at Zero's lower half, metal and wires making up the basic structure of his skeleton.

"He can't hear you Myuute." said Cerveau. "He's currently in stasis while we work on repairing him."  
"Oh." said Myuute. "So he's asleep?"  
"Pretty much." said Doigt as he was working on some wiring in Zero's hand.

"Good god man. That X guy did all that?" said Biggs.

"With one shot." said Ciel. "It's a testament to how powerful X truly is."

"But now that we got some proper equipment." Doigt said. "Zero will be back on his feet in no time, once we rebuild his legs of course."

"It'll take another day or two, but he'll be good as new." said Cerveau. "A little sturdier too, Barter doesn't pull his punches when it comes to quality that's for sure."  
Wedge looked around the place and then at Ciel. "So that Barter guy out in the back alley made this all huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." said Ciel. "I had my apprehensions about him at first, he is an arms dealer and the lowest kind of scum you can imagine, but so far he's proven himself."  
"How did he get all this stuff here anyways?" Biggs asked. "You said Neo Arcadia found the gate right? They must have a checkpoint or something."

"I don't know honestly." said Ciel. "and at the same time I don't think I want to know, and according to Barter, the less I know the easier it is for him to do what he needs to do, and I think I'll leave it at that."

"So what are you going to do now?" Wedge asked.

"Run Accueil, continue my research now that I have proper equipment, but most importantly, find a way to Save X from himself and stop this war."

"Save X from himself?" Myuute asked puzzled. "I thought he was the bad guy."  
"He is." said Ciel. "But I managed to get information, straight from him no less, he's infected by what we call the 'maverick virus' which causes reploids to go berserk and attack humans, but the way it's effected him has caused him to become increasingly brutal in his methods to keep the humans of Neo Arcadia safe."  
"So if you can cure him." said Wedge. "He'll be back to his old self?"  
Ciel nodded.

"Anything we can do to help?" he then asked.

Biggs eyes widen and he shook his head. "Oh no, oh HELL NO! There is NO WAY in hell I'm going to risk my life against someone who did THAT to someone who sliced a Flame Dragon's arm off." he pointed at Zero as he said that. "That line of thinking has 'suicide' written all over it, and if you think for a minute I'm going to get myself killed you have another thing coming!"

"What if we paid you for your troubles?" Ciel asked. "I mean aside from being bandits you ARE mercenaries are you not?"

Biggs' ear twitched. "Pay? Well, since you asked..."

"Typical Biggs." Myuute said with a sigh. "Mention money and he'll do anything."

Ciel smiled. "Well not everyone can be as persuasive as Zero."

"So what are you planning on doing from here on out?" Wedge asked. "Now that you have all of this stuff."  
Ciel gave a little smile. "We're going to conduct the biggest smear campaign ever. We're going to hit Neo Arcadia where it hurts and make them out to be so incompetent the empire will be demanding they pack up and leave."  
Cerveau raised an eyebrow. "You're going to humiliate X? In front of the whole empire?"

"You didn't see how annoyed he was that he had to be pulled away from the talks with the empire finalizing that alliance he cares so much about." said Ciel. "It must have left a bad impression on his hosts when he had to leave to deal with us personally at the gate, and I'm sure that aggravation lead to the freak-out, which in turn tipped us off that he's infected by the virus."

"Remind me never to make you mad." said Biggs.

"I have to get back to my work." said Ciel. "Feel free to get a bite to eat upstairs, and thanks again for stopping by."

"No problem." said Myuute. "What are friends for?"

The three of them sat down in the dining room after being brought to a table by Alouette and handed menus.

"Yuno will be your waitress today." Alouette said with a smile. "So take your time and look through the menus while she gets ready to serve you."  
"Thanks Alouette." Myuute said. The girl smiled and walked off happily.

"Hard to imagine a little girl like her is one of those reploids." said Biggs. "Does that mean she'll always look like that?"  
"Guess so." said Wedge. "I suppose she could always get her body rebuilt or something, you saw Zero downstairs."  
Myuute was looking over the menu, turning it this way and that. "I wonder what's good here?"  
"We can ask Yuno when she shows up." said Biggs.

"Sorry about that!" Came a voice, the three turned watching Yuno walk over. "Hello my name is Yuno and I'll. OH!" a big smile crossed her face and she put her little notepad and pencil down to give them a hug. "Biggs! Wedge! Myuute! when did you three show up?"  
"Not too long ago." said Wedge. "We we're downstairs getting a look at the resistance base."  
"Isn't it amazing?" Yuno said. "You know I went to the other side of the gate myself, with Rory, Leilei and Tuka."  
"You saw their world?" Myuute asked. "What's it like."

Yuno had a sad look on her face. "In a word? Desolate. We came out into an abandoned City the resistance was using as a base, and the surrounding land was like a big desert."  
"Oh man." said Biggs. "That doesn't sound fun place to visit."  
"No, and besides we went there for a reason." said Yuno. "Ciel needed to see Barter about getting supplies, and the girls and I attacked and blew up a Neo Arcadia Supply depot."

"No way really?" said Myuute. "You have to tell me everything!"  
"I will later." said Yuno. "Let's get you guys something to eat first."

"So what do you recommend?" Biggs asked.

"Oh the 'Hamburger deluxe" is our most popular item actually, and a good choice for newcomers to Accueil. You can't go wrong with it." said Yuno.

"I did hear Rory call for them back in the kitchen." said Biggs. "What is it?"  
"Well they take some choice cut steaks and grind them up, and then Hibou takes the ground meat and shapes it into this round disc they call a 'patty' and he cooks it up on what they call a 'grill' to varying degrees depending on how raw or cooked you like it. He takes a roll and cuts it in half and places the cooked burger on it, a leaf of lettuce, slice of tomato and bingo!"

"Okay." said Biggs. "What's the 'deluxe' part?"

"Ah that would be the French fries, comes standard with every hamburger deluxe rather than a separate order."  
"French fries?" Myuute blinked.

"Oh this one is amazing actually." said Yuno. "They slice potatoes into long strips and cook them in boiling cooking oil! They come out nice and crispy."

The three looked at each other and shrugged.

"Alright, three of these 'Hamburger deluxe'" said Myuute.

"An excellent choice!" said Yuno as she collected the menus. "You won't be disappointed." she finished writing down their orders wand turned to walk off. "I'll be back in a bit with water for all of you."  
The three nodded, then turned to each other.

"Okay we're not seriously thinking of helping the resistance are we? Money or no we're talking about fighting something vastly superior then any of us."  
"Well why not?" said Myuute. "Yuno and the others helped them out, you heard what she said, she helped raid a supply depot or some such."  
"Yeah but they had RORY FRICKEN MERCURY on their side, so of course it's going to succeed!" said Biggs. "Were just three bandits who suck at being bandits, exactly what all can we do?"

"whatever we can." said Wedge. "Besides, it felt good helping those villagers get to safety, and don't say otherwise Wedge." he'd sit back in his chair. "And I'm too damn old to keep wandering from place to place looking for an easy score."  
"So what you want to settle down here?" said Biggs.

"Why not?" said Wedge. "It's well known that House Formal has always been fair and welcoming of demi humans." He'd nod to the warrior bunny and Cat people waitresses. "Just look at those two, you'd think they'd find steady jobs like this anywhere else in the empire that didn't involve prostitution?"

Myuute looked down, casually running her finger though her leaf like hair. "It is tough being a demi human in the empire." she said. "Maybe we can take our chances on the other side of the gate in Ciel's world."  
"Doing what?" said Biggs. "From what Yuno said, there's NOTHING there besides that Neo Arcadia place."  
"Barter has to come from somewhere outside Neo Arcadia." said Myuute.

"Probably the type of hell holes you can find anywhere around here." said Italica. "Slum cities, red light districts, you know the places we usually hide in to avoid the law." He gave a nod to Yuno when she came back with their waters, setting them down and giving a bow before she headed to check on another table.

"Come on Biggs." said Myuute. "Even you have to be tired of all the wandering around we've been doing. Let's settle down in Italica!"  
"I'll ask what I asked when you suggested we go through the gate." said Biggs. "And do what?"  
"Whatever we can." said Myuute. "We can find jobs in town can't we? And a decent place for the three of us, even if it's helping out the resistance, Ciel did offer to pay for our services."  
"But what would we even be up against?" said Biggs. "Like I said before, we all saw Zero downstairs, whoever this X guy is ripped Zero in half, and let's not forget Zero cut off a flame dragon's arm and made it run."

"I highly doubt she'll send us after big wigs." said Wedge. "Probably hit smaller stuff, raids and the like."

"Yeah and what if we run into a big wig huh?" asked Biggs. "What do we do then."  
"Fight." Yuno came in, carrying a tray of food and setting the plates down. "We fought two of their officers and won." she said with a grin. "Granted we blew up depot with the second one inside while we escaped."  
"Is he dead?" Biggs asked, hopeful.

"Nope." said Yuno. "From what I heard he survived."

"Oh great." said Biggs. He looked at his plate. "This is it?" he asked.

"Yup." said Yuno. She was setting down condiments. "You can use these to improve the flavor, the Ketchup in particular is very good." she'd point it out. "Just don't overdo it. A little bit on the burger, and a small plop on the plate to dip the fries in." She gave a smile and a bow. "If you need anything else, more water, just let me know." And she'd head off toward the back. "Mamina! You got customers waiting!" she called out.

The three looked down at their plates as Wedge picked up the Ketchup bottle and looked it over.

"Looks like blood." said Biggs. He'd pick up one of the fries, examining it before taking a bite. "Hey not bad!"

Myuute had taken a bite of the burger, a grin on her face. "Mmm, this burger is JUICY! I didn't think meat could taste this good!"

Wedge got the cap of the ketchup bottle unscrewed, and per Yuno's instruction shook out a small dollop onto his plate, having to bop the bottom of the bottle to get it out. He'd pass the bottle around as he took a French fry and dipped it into the ketchup and took a bite. "Not bad indeed." The three nodded and dug into their food like they haven't eaten in days.

Yuno came back a few minutes later, a smile on her face seeing the three content bandits patting their bellies and three empty plates. "Well you certainly enjoyed yourselves." she said with a smile.

"That was the best food EVER!" said Myuute! "My compliments to the chef."

Yuno smiled again as she scribbled something on her pad. "Hibou will be glad to hear that." she tore the paper off and set it down.

"What's this?" Wedge asked.

"Your check." said Yuno. "Pay at the bar, and don't forget to leave a tip." She'd give a wave and walk off.

"Check?" said Biggs. Wedge picked up the check and looked it over. "20 silver Denari per bugler...60 all together..."  
"60 Silver Denari?!" said Biggs. They looked at one another and began to rummage their packs and pouches.

"I have 4...copper Soruda." said Myuute nervously.

"2 Silver Denari." said Wedge.

"Flat broke." said Biggs. "Now what?" The three looked at each other, then at the door.

"Can we make it?" Biggs whispered.

"I don't know." said Wedge.

"We should just be honest and say we can't pay, they'll understand."

"Fuck it!" said Biggs as he stood up suddenly. "These guys are crazy anyways!" and he bolted for the door.

"RUNNER!" someone screamed.

"Damn it Biggs." said Wedge. Biggs barely made it to the door when something nailed him square in the gut, a kick from Mamina that caused Biggs to collapse gasping for air.

"Nice try buddy." said Mamina sweetly.

 **PART 3**

Zero's eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the light in the room. He groaned and sat up and looked down. He had legs, h looked over, seeing he had two arms too.

"Morning." Ciel said with a smile as she walked in. Zero looked around, realizing now he was in a fully furnished med lab and repair bay. "Barter came through."

"Yup." said Ciel. "We started building the base around the time Cerveau put you in stasis to begin the major repairs."

"How long was I out?" Zero asked as he started to sit up.

"A week." said Ciel. "But it was worth it, your good as new now, and on a happy note Accueil is a success." She gave a smile. "We have more than enough money to bargain with to get more supplies from Barter."

Zero started to get up, but Ciel pushed him back down. "Oh no you don't, you just woke up, you shouldn't be getting up."  
"If I lay here any longer I'm going to go stir crazy." said Zero. "Bad enough I couldn't move for 2 weeks. And now you're saying I have to sit here longer?"

"Just give your systems a chance to recalibrate." said Ciel. "Oh, those bandit friends of yours are here."  
"Is that so? Where are they now?"  
"Working." said Ciel. "They tried to dine and dash on opening day."  
Zero raised an eyebrow, and he smiled. "Serves them right."  
"Zero, everything is finally in place." said Ciel. "It's time we stopped running and strike at Neo Arcadia head first. Supply depots, major installations, if we can get into the dome itself and cause some problems then so be it."  
"That last one is a little risky." said Zero.

"Risky, but probably necessary for what I need to cure X." said Ciel.

"Ciel, what if he's too far gone to be cured?" Zero asked.

"Then I trust you to do the right thing." said Ciel. "But no matter what, even if I finish my energy research, what good will it do if we can't get X to see reason?"

"So we make him see reason no matter what?" Zero asked.

"Yes." said Ciel. "And I fully plan to knock him down a peg or two and humiliate him something fierce in front of his newfound allies. You remember how agitated he was when he confronted us at the gate, he said so himself. He was pulled away from important negotiations to deal with us, that must not have sit well with the empire at all."  
"Combined with the damage I gave him, and his maverick freak out, there's no way he would be in any shape to go right back." said Zero. "So you're saying you want to push him over the edge? Force his hand to make mistakes?"  
"Exactly." said Ciel. "We're going to capitalize on those mistake to hide our true intentions behind hit and run raids. And with everyone's help, I think we can do it."  
Zero looked at Ciel, seeing true confidence in her eyes for the first time in months.

"What are we waiting for then?" Zero asked. "Let's get to work."

Leilei was up in her room, the light of an electric torch provided by the resistance illuminating her desk as she was going through the Cyber Elf information she borrowed from Ciel, along with her own notes.

"Energy attracts energy." she said to herself, typing away on her pad. "Cyber Elves are made of energy, and are drawn to other forms of energy to sustain themselves outside of cyberspace." She sorted through Ciel's notes, comparing them to her own to make corrections. "Therefore they are drawn to the magic in this world, coming through the gate as a result and sustaining themselves on that magic, allowing them to exist here without cyberspace." She scribbled notes onto a piece of paper before she stood, picking up her staff. "Therefore..." she closed her eyes, her body giving off a blue aura as she chanted and channeled her magic, not really casting a spell but letting it manifest, she continued to chant, keeping her magic stable and pulsing through her room as flickers of light suddenly began to materialize, much like the sphere of light at the depot, the flickered around as they floated, and small wisps of light seem to flutter off them like dust, There were at least 3 in her room, and a 4th started to flutter in from her open window. She opened her eyes, a distant look in them as she stood there, holding her free hand out as a Cyber Elf floated in her palm, she stared at it, and her eyes started to turn red, burning brightly as she started to smile, at first normal smile, but as she gazed at the Cyber Elf, the smile seem to get more and more unhinged. "They are attracted to me." she giggled, the cyber elves giving off a chime like sound as her giggling grew into a quiet chuckle, the aura of her magic seem to increase in intensity as her power seem to be increasing due to the Cyber Elves. "And despite being human." she said, eyes wide with excitement, her body trembling with anticipation. "I can still make use of Cyber Elves through Cyber Fusion, or having their power augment my magic like it's doing now, I could go on forever without worrying about losing stamina or getting exhausted." the chuckle was slowly turning into laughter, her aura growing stronger and taking the shape of her older form resulting from the cyber fusion mimicking her pose as she stood there. "and because of my magic, that's why I can see them." she said, speaking with two voices now. "and since I can see them, I can use them." she trembled, looking almost mad now as her eyes burned even brighter "and if I can use them, I won't ever have to worry about being in a situation like back in the supply depot where I felt completely helpless." Her grin twitched as she looked at the Cyber Elf in her palm, then at the others floating in her room, she was slowly losing her mind from so many cyber elves influencing her all at once and she didn't even realize it. "And it's all mine, not Rory's, or Tuka's, or even Yuno's. I'm the only one who can see them, I'm the only one who can use them." Her laughter was starting to grow. "And who can stop me? I was practically invincible when I changed, Fafnir couldn't touch me. I just need to figure out how to trigger the process and I-"

' I killed 2 scientists, 2 squads worth of Pantheons and put the Shittenou out of action for a month while I was going berserk, unable to control the power surging through me. It's like I was going Maverick, lashing out and killing anything that got in my way.'

Leilei's eyes widen, she dropped her staff and held her head shaking it, the Cyber Elves fluttered and Leilei twitched as she looked at them. "No, get out, go away, this isn't what I meant, no, stop get out..." she swatted at the Cyber Elves, who fluttered and faded from Leilei's vision, tears started to stream down her eyes as her aura subsided and she fell to her knees, in pain, anguish and fear.

'Did I...Did I go maverick?' she asked herself. "Is that how it feels like?" she looked around nervously, her usually stoic and calm expression replaced by that sense of fear one felt for the unknown. 'I just wanted to see if I could summon them, make them visible.' she slumped against the bed, muttering to herself over and over as the quiet night continued on.


	26. Return to the empire

**PART 1**

Suddenly being honor guard didn't seem such a bad idea, that is what was going through Panache's mind as she stood there at attention with the rest of the order, banner on display as they awaited the return of Princess Pina and the others from their excursion through the gate, where they made contact with a place called "Neo Arcadia", and from that meeting an alliance between the two nations was born.

"So what do you think these Neo Arcadia people are like?" asked one of the knights.

"I remember meeting the diplomat when she was escorted to the Jade Palace."

"The Jade Palace?" Panache looked over.

"Oh right you were out chasing the Flame Dragon for nearly a month now." the Knight said. "The Jade Palace is being set up as an embassy for Neo Arcadia's diplomats."  
"I see." Panache said, biting her lip.

"So their diplomat is a woman?" Shandy had asked.

"Yeah." said one of the knights. "Her name is Luhra. I think she came here with that X fellow, but stayed behind to finish up the talks. Apparently she took care of the princess while she was at Neo Arcadia and helped with communicating."

Shandy looked at Panache then looked ahead, a woman in a government position? Such a thing is unheard of in the empire.

"I can see why the princess was so taken in by them." Shandy whispered to Panache.

"I still say she's been brainwashed." Panache whispered back. She blinked, feeling the wind pick up suddenly.

"Hey what's with this wind?" A knight asked. the wind picked up more and they had to brace themselves before a shadow suddenly began to form. Shandy blinked and looked up and her eyes widen. "Hey! Up there!"

The order looked up, watching as a large, flying carriage descended. The girls stared in amazement at it as what looked like feet extended from the bottom, allowing it to touch down there in the courtyard, no wonder they were told to report to such a wide open space. The back of the carriage opened and they watched as strange soldiers marched out, wearing similar armor to their own or at least a similar color scheme with the silver and gold and brandishing shields on their arms. What unnerved the girls were the heads, which had but a single glowing red eye for a face as they marched out and fanned to either side standing at attention.

"Panache." Shandy whispered. "Are those-"

"Pantheons." Panache responded. "Just as Ciel described them." She kept her eyes on these pantheons, the foot soldiers of Neo Arcadia, and these in particular were apparently custom made for the rose order, given their appearance, and weaponry, that and they had the order's crest on their chest.

"Check them out." chimed in one of the knights. She had short tomboyish hair purple in color, but a little messier then Panache's neater cut, and a lighter shade of purple, possibly periwinkle, for her eyes. She stood out from the rest of the knights in the fact she had two swords sheathed at her side, favoring a dual wield style since she was young.

"Don't gawk Beefeater." said Panache. "It's impolite." She blinked when she saw one of the pantheon's twitch, her eyes narrowed as she was slowly going for her sword.

"Don't EVEN THINK of laughing." came a familiar voice. The armored soldiers suddenly went rigid, and despite the one eyed face looked nervous as Hamilton came out of the transport. "The first Pantheon that starts laughing at the names of my friends and fellow knights gets sent back to Neo Arcadia to be reprogrammed into Garbage collectors is that clear?"

"SIR YES SIR!" the pantheons said.

The knights all stared, some of them surprised and the others dumbfounded.

"Well she looks like Hamilton." said Beefeater. "But when did she get assertive?"

Panache relaxed, and even managed a smile.

"Panache!" The voice made her look up and watched as Bozes came out of the back, running over to her and hugging her. "You're alright. We've been worried you know, since you and the others were looking for the Flame Dragon. Our world doesn't have the connivance of fast communications like Neo Arcadia does so we didn't even know where you were or how you were faring."

"We're find Bozes." said Panache. "We never found the flame dragon, but we found the proof it's out there."

"That's good, the princess will be glad to hear that. It'll mean we've completed both tasks we set out to do."  
Panache nodded. "It will help give us some much needed recognition." She watched as Norma came out, and everyone stood at attention as the Princess came out and down the ramp.

"Knights! It's good to see you all." said Pina. "You will not believe the adventures we have had, and there is so much to discuss." she walked over, hugging each one in turn, grateful to finally be home. She came to Panache, giving her a hug as well. "Panache, congratulations on coming home safely." she said.

"Thank you your majesty." said Panache. "I'll give you my report later."

"I look forward to it." said Pina. she cleared her throat and looked to the knights as she held her hand out to the pantheon soldiers. "Knights, these are Pantheons, they are the soldiers of Neo Arcadia, living golems powered by their incredible science and technology that puts even magic to shame. Neo Arcadia was kind enough to give us our own special contingent of pantheons to act as our own front line force against any and all dangers. We also have new weapons and equipment provided by them as well." To demonstrate she'd draw the hilt from her scabbard revealing the energy blade of her Beam Saber, causing the women to stare in disbelief.

"This is called a Beam Saber." said Pina. "It is a blade of pure energy that can cut through anything. Our armor, while still the same, is made of new materials found in Neo Arcadia that can resist and stand against these weapons, making them far superior to our own Iron and steel armor and weapons, while also being lighter and more flexible, even this under suit I'm wearing is armored and yet I can move freely in it as though it were fabric." The girls stared in awe and disbelief whispering among themselves.

"With our Pantheons, and our new equipment, and special training from Neo Arcadia itself including facilities and actual combat experience. The Rose Order will become the greatest in the empire. No more Honor Guard! No more looking down upon and being dismissed as a bunch of noble's daughters playing knight! Master X understands our plight, and realizes our potential and he's more than willing to take all of us in!"

They all went silent. Did Panache just hear that right?  
"Take us all in?" Panache asked. "What do you mean by that?"

"The Rose order is moving." said Pina. "To Neo Arcadia."  
"What?!" Panache stared in disbelief, the other girls looked surprised as well. "What about the empire? What about our families?"  
Pina gave Panache a cold look, and Panache's eyes went wide when she saw the princess's eyes burn red. "What about them? What sort of support have our families given us? What sort of encouragement have we received? Oh sure the men who trained with us for the past 10 years and graduated went on to join the army and they got the respect and prestige that went with it. But what about us Panache huh? What about US?"  
"But that doesn't give you the right to just move the order." said Panache.

"It gives me EVERY right." said Pina. "As long as we remain here the Rose Order will never be anything more than a glorified decoration in the eyes of the empire! But when I was over at Neo Arcadia, they didn't care who I was, all they cared about was my talents and my abilities, and I've proven myself in combat against REAL threats."

"Real threats?" The order looked amongst each other.

"Mavericks!" said Pina. "The Criminals and dangers of the other side. They come in many forms and their motives may differ. But they have no qualms with taking human lives, they make bandits look civil, and at least with bandits you can try to reason with them. Mavericks can't be reason with, and there are Mavericks here in the empire."

They went rigid, all except Panache and Shandy. Panache knew who Pina was talking about.

"They call themselves 'the resistance.'" said Pina. "And they are hiding out somewhere in the Empire, but no one knows where."  
They whispered among themselves and Bozes stepped forward. "They aren't dangerous, not like the Mavericks that Neo Arcadia are use to fighting." Pina turned staring at Bozes. "According to the Shittenou, the generals of Neo Arcadia, the Resistance largely focuses on attacks against their military, and fight in defiance of Neo arcadia's established order. Now just because they aren't as dangerous as typical mavericks doesn't mean we shouldn't be cautious. Criminals are always dangerous no matter who or what they are."  
"Bozes what are you doing?" Pina said under her breath, teeth gritted.  
"I'll explain later." said Bozes, she looked back at the knights. "In short, the resistance are rebels attempting to overthrow Neo Arcadia, and their actions are having a negative effect on Neo Arcadia's attempt to deal with actual threats, but we can't leave them alone to do as they please less they start causing trouble for the empire with their antics. That is why we must work together to find where the resistance is hiding, and bring them to justice."

They all looked at one another and Beefeater spoke up.

"Is there anything else we should know about this resistance?"  
Pina nodded. "Yes, but you're not going to like it. They have Rory Mercury on their side."

Everyone went pale almost at once, you couldn't tell where their skin ended and the armor began they were that pale.

"Rory...Mercury?" said one knight. "You mean...Rory the reaper?"  
"The very same." said Pina. "Two weeks ago the resistance snuck through the gate for reasons unknown, and around the same time, Rory and several unknown accomplices attacked one of Neo Arcadia's supply depots, robbed it and blew it up!"

"With Fighting Fafnir of the Shittenou trapped inside." Hamilton added. "Poor guy was bed ridden the last two weeks getting put back together."

Beefeater laughed nervously. "Um, are we going to be fighting the reaper?"

"No of course not!" said Pina. There was a collective sigh of relief. "Zero on the other hand." She gritted her teeth and clenched her fist.

The fear turned to confusion and raised eyebrows.

"Who's Zero?" said one of the knights.

"Dunno."

"Princess." said Hamilton. "Master X said to leave Zero to him remember?"

"He humiliated me Hamilton, in front of you and everyone." said Pina. "Made of fool out of me and wasn't even trying!"

Everyone seem to sigh.

"Princess I don't think it's a good idea to go after someone that outclasses you." said Panache. "I mean no disrespect but it sounds like going after this 'Zero' guy is just as bad as trying to fight Rory."

"She has a point." said Hamilton.

"Yes but unlike Rory, Zero won't kill us." said Pina. She was pacing back and forth. "He could have killed me at the gate, but he didn't. We could use that to our advantage and..."  
"Princess." said Norma. "We're here because of the banquet, not to salvage our pride."

"But..." the princess looked around, looking like a lost puppy almost. "He made me look like a fool."

There was a collective sigh, and one of the knights would walk over and give the princess a hug, the others crowding around her.

"Wherever he is he's probably not going anywhere anytime soon." said Beefeater. "Not stop being serious and start telling us everything about this Neo Arcadia place." There was a collective vocal agreement from everyone.

Panache was standing there watching the crowd around the princess. 'No doubt about it.' Panache thought. 'I saw her eyes burning.' she rubbed her own eyes out of reflex, remember how she lashed out at Ciel. 'her emotions are being manipulated by Cyber Elves, if only I can see them.'

"You okay Panache?" Bozes asked walking over.

"Huh? Yeah I'm fine." said Panache. "It's just been a long two weeks. I've been riding all over the continent tracking down a dragon, and you and the princess are sitting pretty in some far away city."  
"Well next time you can go lounge around in Neo Arcadia and I'll go look for the Flame Dragon." said Bozes. She looked around, and whispered. "Incidentally, we've confirmed the resistance encountered the flame dragon."  
"Is that so?" Panache asked. "We heard rumors of soldiers in green calling themselves 'the resistance' from survivors from Coda village. But we're not sure if it's the same resistance or not, our leads ran cold and eventually we gave up. Where did you hear about the resistance fighting the Flame Dragon?"

"From Rory herself at the gate." said Bozes.

Panache nodded, and looked to Pina. "Is she okay Bozes?"  
"The princess? Yes I've never seen her happier why?" Bozes asked.

"That anger scares me." said Panache. "Are you sure she's okay?"  
Bozes smiled, patting Panache on the arm. "She's just been through a lot that's all, but everyone at Neo Arcadia have been good to us."

"It just seems sudden." said Panache. "To want to move the whole order to a place we know nothing about?"  
"Well I've been trying to figure it out myself." said Bozes. "For now I think we should go along with it for her sake. She wants to make this work, to make the rose order great."

"But it is great." said Panache. "None of us would be here if it wasn't for her. We'd all be in frilly dresses at stuffy parties."

Bozes smiled. "Well it looks like we'll be in frilly armor at a stuffy banquet."

"Only if those things are in frills as well." said Panache pointing at the Pantheons. Bozes chuckled, and the two started laughing at the mental image.

 **PART 2**

They were stopped at the gates of Italica before they left, and were approached by Cerveau, a member of the resistance.

"You're the rose Knights yes?" Cerveau asked.

"That's us." said Grey. "Is something the matter?"  
"Ciel wanted me to give you something." said Cerveau handing Grey a small box. Grey looked at Panache, Shandy and Suissesse before opening the box.

"Their called ear-buds." said Cerveau. "They have a wide range and once we get our equipment up we can talk to you over long distances."  
"You wish for us to keep in contact?" Panache asked.

Cerveau nodded.

"What about Ciel wanting us to form our own opinion?" Shandy asked.

"Let's just say she is worried." said Cerveau. "We don't know how much influence X has over your princess, and we know even less of the extent of this alliance. Should you do decide to help us-"  
"You'd want us to be able to contact you right away." said Panache. "I understand, how do they work?"

Panache was alone in her room, wearing a simple nightgown as she sat on her bed looking at the ear-bud in her hand. She'd push back her hair and slipped the bud inside, hearing a strange sound before tapping it. "Hello?"  
"We got a signal from the ear-buds!" Panache's eyes widen and she looked around for the voice, before realizing it was coming from her ear, so this was the long range 'communications' that they had. To talk over such long distances in an instant.

"couriers would be put out of a job." Panache said to herself.

"This is Rouge, identify yourself." came the voice.

"Panache Fure Kalgi." Panache said. "I want to talk to Ciel or someone else in charge."

"Hold on a second." there was a clattering sound. "We got runners upstairs again."

Runners? What was going on over there?

"Hello Lady Kalgi? This is Ciel."

"Ciel." Panache sighed. "Thank god."

"Are you alone? Ciel asked.

"Yes. I'm at home in my room." she looked down, biting her lip. "I want to defect."

There was silence. "Do you understand what you're saying Lady Kalgi?"  
"You didn't see her today." said Panache. "Stepping out of that flying carriage, flanked by those...things. Saying she wants to move the entire order to Neo Arcadia because no one gives a damn about us because of our social status and our gender. She's gone insane Ciel and I think she's being influenced like you mentioned."  
"By Cyber Elves?" Ciel asked, surprised. "It's barely been a month and they've spread that far?"

"I'm more worried about the princess's state of mind than the cyber elves." said Panache. "I don't have to see anything else to realize the empire is making a mistake allying with Neo Arcadia, not when its own princess is talking crazy. Even Hamilton, Bozes and Norma are biased toward Neo Arcadia." she went silent. "However, Bozes seems a little less gung ho about all of you. Pina seemed hell bent to wipe out any and all Mavericks in the name of the empire, but Bozes was quick to correct her about all of you."  
Ciel was smiling. "Wisdom goes a long way, but even so, we are technically criminals on the run, and if you side with us you'll be branded maverick as well."

Panache looked down. "Better to die a Maverick then live as a slave." she said.

"Lady Kalgi...Panache...please think about your friends, and your family if you do this."  
"I am." said Panache. "I'm thinking about what will happen when more and more of Neo Arcadia comes through that gate and starts taking over." she gritted her teeth, rubbing her forehead. "A part of me wants to blame you as well, because they're here looking for you. But I can't, not after seeing what's happened to the princess."

"Panache I cannot accept your defection. Your place is by the princesses side, it's the best way you can help anyone."

Panache hung her head. "Then what should I do?"  
"Well. what about information?" Ciel asked.

Panache perked up. "Information?"  
"Anything you can think of that will help." said Ciel. "We've got everything set up here at Accueil and were ready to strike. We just need targets."

Panache blinked. "Banquet."  
"Hmm?"

"There's going to be a banquet in a few days, to celebrate the alliance." said Panache. "Nobles, the emperor, even people from Neo Arcadia are suppose to be at this thing, possibly even X." she stood up. "You could hit them while they're busy with the banquet. Hell why not hit the banquet itself and just rob the place?"

Ciel's eyebrow rose up slightly on her end. "Rob the banquet? That's a bit much."

Panache thought for a moment. "Yeah, I guess so."  
"Besides." said Ciel. "We want to avoid bringing harm to humans."  
"Still." said Panache. "You'd could slip through the gate and cause some damage while Neo Arcadia's top brass is mingling with the emperor."

There was silence. "Thank you Panache, I think I know what we're going to do, we'll be in touch." There was a click, and that strange sound again, the line was disconnected.

Panache took the ear-bud out and placed it in a desk drawer, and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm sorry princess."

"Senator Luhra!" Pina smiled as she entered the Jade Palace, Pantheons were stationed outside and along key areas inside. She approached the elderly senator, a smile on her face as she shook her hand. "It's good to see you again."  
"I'm glad to see you are well." said Luhra. "I take it the trip wasn't too hard on you?"

"I saw my kingdom from beyond the clouds." said Pina. "It was truly breathtaking. Plus my knights got quite a sight when the transport landed."  
"Well you did say you wanted to make a flashy entrance." said Luhra.

Pina nodded. "Is the Jade Palace to your liking?"

"It is." said Luhra. "A perfect spot for an embassy, the banquet will be held here incidentally."  
"Here?" Pina raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"  
Luhra nodded. "There's plenty of space to entertain several key senators and the emperor, and we'd provide security with our Pantheon forces. No one would be able to get in." The two walked down the hall, entering a room that was converted into Luhra's personal study and office as she walked to a shelf where some wine was kept as she poured herself a drink, taking a sip. "X will be attending the banquet, along with the Shittenou, the other 5 senators, and several of the judges."  
"The judges?" Pina asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, you saw them during the court proceedings, the 8 gentle judges, also known as the Hachishinken. Schilt, Cactank, Mantis and Kelverian will be attending, they are curious about your country's judicial system."  
"I see." said Pina.

"Incidentally, they are Mutos." said Luhra.

"They are?" Pina looked surprised. "But they looked human like X."

"The Hachishinken are special." said Luhra. "Their human forms are their "Judgment" modes. Their original Mutos forms are known as "Punishment" mode. They only assume their Punishment mode when necessary."

"I see. Anyone else?" Pina asked.

Luhra shook her head. "After the attack on the supply depot security is being tighten by the remaining Mutos."

"Is it wise for the Shittenou to come to the banquet though?" said Pina. "I know they are coming but perhaps it is not wise."  
"X's safety is one of the priorities of the Shittenou." said Luhra. "Hence why they are coming to the banquet."

"We can protect Master X just fine!" said Pina. "The Shittenou don't have to come."

"Can you?" Luhra asked. "You couldn't even keep the resistance from getting through the gate, and Master X had to save YOU. So tell me princess, how can you possibly protect X?"

Pin gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowing. "I..."

"You can't." said Luhra. "You have no real combat experience, and despite all your training you were beaten by a reploid who quite frankly has more than 100 years of combat experience on you, and then there is the fact you are human. X would never risk the lives of humans. He will sacrifice himself before he lets a human die, and that is why you cannot protect Master X. Because he'll be too busy protecting you."

Pina went silent, her body relaxing.

"He recognizes your capabilities and your potential." said Luhra. "But he does not want you to recklessly throw your life away. In due time I am sure there will be a task suitable for you and the Rose Order, something far better than Honor guard."  
Pina nodded. "I understand." she said. "I'm sorry."  
"Don't be." said Luhra. "I'd be angry too if I felt like my talents were being wasted. Come now, we have a banquet to plan for."

 **PART 3**

"Listen up everyone." said Ciel. The group was gathered as Ciel began talking. "We just got information from Panache Fure Kalgi, that there will be a Banquet held in the empire to celebrate the new alliance between them and Neo Arcadia. X will be attending, and no doubt so will several other major Arcadian officials, including the Shittenou. This is our chance to strike."

"What's the target?" Hirondelle asked.

"Neo Arcadia itself." said Ciel. "Or more specifically the outlying regions."

"Wait, were going INSIDE the dome? That is beyond dangerous." said Colbar. "That's damn near suicidal."

"Getting into the dome is the easy part." said Moineau. "It's getting into the city itself that's nearly impossible unless you have the proper access codes."

"So what are we doing with these attacks?" Rory asked.

"There are three large forested regions surrounding Neo Arcadia." said Ciel. "Anatre, Dysis and Notus. These places are considered sacred to the citizens of Neo Arcadia, and there are old ruins within we believe contain information from before the Elf Wars. This information could help us with destabilizing Neo Arcadia's government and exposing the truth behind the Maverick purge, and more importantly, it could be the key to curing X of the Maverick Virus and turning him back into the kind leader I once knew him as."

"So we're going to desecrate holy ground?" Rory asked. That made her grin widely. "I like it."

"And we're doing this while X is hobnobbing with royalty?" said Dande. "Oh he is going to be PISSED."

"You should have seen him at the Gate." said Yuno. "He was quite furious with being called away from whatever he was doing in the empire."  
"Considering he blew both Zero and myself in half." said Rory. "Furious doesn't begin to cover his state of mind at the time."

"So we infiltrate these woods, scour the ruins within and come back with whatever information we can find." said Tuka.

"Exactly." said Ciel. "And don't skimp out. Every little bit of data matters."  
"This is going to have a rather short time frame to execute." said Cerveau. "We'll have to hit all three forests at once during the banquet."  
"We'll need more people." said Zero.

"I have that covered." said Ciel. "I have Biggs, Wedge and Myuute on standby, and Count Formal has agreed to lend us the services of Mamina and Delilah, who are highly skilled warriors in their own right."

"And don't forget us." Rory said. "Tuka, Yuno Leilei and I proved ourselves at the supply depot. Let us lose on one of those forests and we'll bring you back every dirty secret we can find and then some."

"So when do we begin?" Hirondelle asked.

"Day of the banquet once it's been confirmed that X is there." said Ciel. "Zero, you Leilei, Colbar and Biggs will hit Anatre. Moineau, Rory, Wedge and Dande will hit Notus, and Faucon, Myuute, Hirondelle and Hibou will hit Dysis."

Everyone nodded

"Alright, dismissed." said Ciel. "Back to work upstairs, all we can do now is wait and prepare." she looked to Leilei as everyone started to leave. "Leilei, can I speak to you in private in my lab?"  
Leilei looked over, and nodded. "Okay."

Inside Ciel's lab, Ciel walked over to her terminal, and connected to it was a machine with a cylindrical tube, and within it there were several floating balls of light. Leilei stared at them, her eyes widen as she back up instinctively, her eyes starting to turn red.

"We found them outside your home." Ciel said looking at the Cyber Elves, she turn and looked at Leilei, her own eyes burning red from the presence of the elves. "Where did they come from?"  
"I...I don't know." said Leilei. "Honest."

"Leilei, please don't lie." said Ciel. "You summoned them didn't you? With your magic."

Leilei said nothing, just nodded.

Ciel sighed and looked back at the elves. "What you did was dangerous. I warned you about the effects that Cyber Elves have on humans, we have to be careful around them at all times. Even when I'm conducting my research and studying them, I always make sure nothing can go wrong." she looked back at her. "And yet you can still feel their influence, they way they 'whisper' as it were in your head, especially when your emotions are beyond your control."  
Leilei looked down. "I was...excited." she said. "It was a theory. The Cyber Elf from the depot reacted to my desperation, but thinking back to what you said that they were being drawn here by magic." she looked back up, trembling. "four of them appeared, and I was, happy to see them, and I felt my power start to grow, it wasn't just my emotions they were reacting to, they were feeding off my magic and feeding it in turn."  
Ciel stared, amazed. "You mean?"  
Leilei nodded. "Cyber Elves and magic can feed off one another...infinitely, I felt my power growing and growing, I felt invincible, like I could do anything. I wanted to fuse again, get back that feeling of power of I had when I fought off Fafnir. And then I remembered what you said, about how you went berserk the first time you cyber fused. And I realized I was going maverick, or at least something similar. Berserk? Insane? Whatever it was, it scared me."

Ciel walked over to Leilei, and pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Leilei, it's okay to be scared."

Leilei just stood there being hugged, her normally stoic expression breaking as tears were welling up again. "I just thought, if I could control it, I could prevent another situation at the depot when Fafnir attacked us, and we were all nearly powerless to stop him before I fused."

Ciel looked at her. "Leilei, I'm glad you had enough self control to stop. I fear what would happen if someone of your potential had gone berserk from the fusion. But if you really want to control it. Then I can help you with that. But only if you promise to use it in an emergency, is that understood?"  
Leilei nodded, calming down and slowly returning to her usual stoic self.

Ciel smiled, and her eyes seem to burn even brighter as she stepped back from Leilei holding out her hand to show a cyber Elf floating in her palm, with her other hand she snapped her fingers and the door to her lab closed and sealed itself, surprising Leilei as she looked back at Ciel. "Then let us begin the training." she said, her voice echoing as the Cyber Elf in her hand, and the ones inside the Capsule began to shudder from her presence.


	27. Banquet at the Jade Palace

**PART 1**

"Should I go with different armor?" X asked, standing in his office and staring into a mirror as she smoothed out his coat, looking himself over as Anita sat on the desk, legs cross and chuckling.

"Master X, you look fine in basic blue. I doubt you'll lose points with the empire even if you show up naked in a pair of underwear, not that you could actually do that." She canted her head for a moment, smiling as she was getting a good look at X's backside despite his coat as she licked her lips. "Not that it would be a bad thing if you could."

"What was that Anita?" X asked, not really paying attention to her flirting.

"Nothing." said Anita. "Just talking to myself." She slid off the desk, walking over to X and standing behind him, leaning forward. "You look good as you are Master X, and the only real formal set of armor you have is your court armor, and I think Kelverian the other judges joining us will more than have the white look covered."

"I guess you're right." said X. "Maybe the Ultimate Armor?"  
"That old relic?" Anita laughed. "It's clunky and probably doesn't work anymore. Just stick with your basic blue, you'll make a much better impression." She turned, eyes narrowing as the door opened and the Shittenou walked in, well limped in Fafnir's case. "Seriously do you four not know how to knock?" She stood up straight as X turned.

"Forgive us." said Harpuria. "Master X your personal transport is ready, we can leave for Sadera at any time."

"Good!" said X. "I still need to personally apologize to the emperor for leaving so suddenly last time. Anita shall be accompanying us as well."  
"Her?" said Fafnir eyeing the secretary. "You have us though."  
"Seeing as how your still injured despite being on your feet Fafnir." said Anita as she adjusted her glasses. "My presence at the banquet is for the sake of Master X's protection."

"And what can a secretary do that we can't huh?" Fafnir said, he never liked her, not with how she's always hanging around X, flirting with him and the like. "I suppose if mavericks somehow manage to crash the party you're going to give them a stern lecture?"  
Anita smiled. "Why don't you ask Phantom what I'm capable of." she said before leaving out the door by Master X's side.

Leviathan blinked, looking confused by that statement before looking to Phantom. "What did she mean by that? Is she a member of the Zan'ei?"

Phantom merely nodded and headed out the door.

"Huh." said Fafnir. "She don't look like a ninja."

"That's the point." said Harpuria. "Let us be off."

They nodded, heading out of the office to follow after X and Anita.

"I am looking forward to this banquet." Said Gaol as he and Albrecht made their way down the halls of the central tower. Both were wearing tailored suits as Gaol fiddled with the sleeves. "I've been wanting to see the other side for quite some time now."  
"We are not going there to sight see Gaol." said Albrecht. "This is an official diplomatic mission of the highest order. Neo Arcadia's fate hangs on the success of this alliance."  
"I know." said Gaol. "But I plan to hang around a few days and see the city. I bet it's just as grand as Neo Arcadia in its own right, a wonderful contrast don't you think?"  
"Well hello boys, going my way?" Gaol stopped dead and Albrecht cleared his throat as Senator Blaise approached a smile on her painted lips. Her Red gold hair was up in a high pony tail and looked like a trail of flames behind her as that gorgeous body was tucked into a sensual cocktail dress that showed off her long legs and the stiletto heels she wore with them, with a dangerously low neckline that showed off her chest, she put a hand on her outstretched hip, smiling. "Gaol, my eyes are up here." she said, pointing to her face.

"Hmm? Ah yes I knew that!" said Gaol.

"You plan to give the empire a heart attack with that dress?" Albrecht asked.

Blaise smiled. "I heard the senate was filled with stuffy old men, thought maybe I'd show them what a real lady from Neo Arcadia looks like."  
"You'll probably make an enemy of every wife in the empire the moment you walk into the banquet." said Gaol.

"And I can easily break any of them in half no doubt." said Blaise. "Except maybe the Rose Order, now there were a trio of women a girl could look up to as a role model."

"They went on ahead a few days ago didn't they?" said Gaol.

"Not surprising." said Albrecht. "They were probably homesick, and the princess wished to oversee the setup for the banquet."

The three stepped into an elevator, heading down to the ground floor.

"Hopefully Glint will behave himself." said Blaise. "I'd hate to see this banquet go to hell because that fat bald bastard can't hold his liquor, knowing him he'd end up declaring war on everyone in the room."  
The three of them sighed.

"Then we are in agreement to keep Glint away from the punch bowl." said Albrecht.

"And whatever they pass off as a mini bar." added Gaol.

The elevator dinged and opened, they weren't on the ground floor yet, and watched as Senator Rime stepped on, wearing a rather stylish black suit with a red shirt. "Ah hello everyone, going down?"

"Of course." said Blaise with a smile. "Tell me, what's new in the land of science?"  
"Believe it or not, Cyber Fusion." said Rime scratching the back of his cheek.

"I thought Master X banned that." said Albrecht. "after the disaster of the first attempt with Ciel herself."

"Apparently there has been evidence that would suggest its viability." said Rime. "The princess in particular has shown signs of influence from Cyber Elves when her emotion spike, and Fafnir reported one of the attackers on the supply depot had performed a successful Cyber Fusion prior to him having the depot blown up around him."

"A stable cyber fusion?" said Blaise. "Are you sure?"  
"Fighting Fafnir would not lie." said Rime. "And while I do not yet know the reason behind the Cyber fusion that occurred at the depot, X believes, and I am inclined to agree after going through my notes, that the princess's ten years of training and mental discipline as a knight may allow her to successful perform the fusion without any negative side effects as what had happened with Dr. Ciel."  
"Well, we are talking a grown woman as oppose to a child." said Albrecht. "By that logic though her entire knight order could be supercharged with Cyber Elves, they would be unstoppable."

"The process is still unstable though no matter what Fafnir saw." said Rime. "A time limit, possibly even some form of external control would be necessary to keep someone from going berserk, at least until it can be stabilized which to be honest I don't think it can, were talking about the immense amount of unknown power and potential of Cyber Elves surging through a human body, at some point the strain would be too much. Cyber Elves were designed to augment reploids, not humans, it's no wonder our first attempt at cyber fusion failed."

"And yet it succeeded." said Blaise. "Seeing as how someone from the other world managed to perform cyber fusion and keep their mind intact long enough to defeat Fafnir and escape, and it was confirmed that four girls attacked the depot, and that four girls escaped back into the gate along with members of the resistance.

"It could have been Ciel for all we know." said Gaol. "She's suppose to be the only one who can perform Cyber Fusion."

Rime shook his head. "Fafnir would have said so if that were the case. No it was someone for the other world, and according to Fafnir's report, used magic, something which we know nothing about from a scientific standpoint.  
The four of them stepped out making their way down the hall and across to the main lobby.

"Still." said Blaise. "It's proof that the process can work. Perhaps this magic that the girl practices acted as a filter."  
"Hmm." Rime tapped his chin. "A filter. I never thought of that. Yes the cyber fusion would be a little more stable if the power generated by the cyber elf was filtered."

Blaise smiled. "Worry about your pet projects later. We're off to have fun remember?"

"Blaise is right." said Gaol. "We shouldn't worry anyone with this kind of talk, especially Master X, he's kind of been on edge lately since the incident at the gate."  
They all nodded in agreement as they stepped out of the Central tower building.

"No fair! why do you get to go and I don't?" Within the chambers of the Hachishinken, Inarabitta was throwing a small tantrum, stomping his foot on the ground and grumbling.

"Your conduct is highly unbecoming of you Inarabitta." said Schilt as he sat down, enjoying his morning tea. "plus your childish actions would not do us any favors. We are trying to make a GOOD impression on the empire." Inarabitta responded by sticking his tongue out at Schilt. "And besides if we all go who will handle court proceedings hmm?"  
"This is a serious matter Inarabitta." Kelverian said as he walked in flanked by Cactank and Biblio. "But I promise I'll take you along on my next sojourn through the gate."  
"I'll hold you to that Kel!" said Inarabitta. "I wanted to see the other side."  
Kelverian just smiled, and turned his head. "Foxtar, Flizard, you will be acting Chief justice and Vice Chief Justice respectively until our return."  
"Understood." said Foxtar, putting a hand on his hip. "I promise you things will run smoothly and spectacularly. I guarantee it."

"Just be mindful of what happens." said Kelverian. "I do believe Mrs. Picney is due for her monthly complaints today.  
"Aww!" said Inarabitta. "Now I want to go with you even more! Cactank switch with me." That made the group laugh, even Schilt let out a little chuckle before sipping his tea.

"Also, the Maverick X had executed two weeks ago in the court room. Something about what he said has been bothering me for some time now, and X was visibly angered by the mavericks words. While we are at the Banquet I need the four of you to look into it, I have a bad feeling that something big is coming, and that Master X is being too nearsighted about the resistance to notice." said Kelverian. "Schilt, Cactank, let us be off, Mantisk is waiting for us."

The two judges nodded as they stood up, following Kelverian out the door.

"Well." Foxtar sat, clapping his hands together. "How about we go and see what Mrs. Picney's latest complaint is shall we? I for one hope it's a good one and not more mettaur rage."

 **PART 2**

They stood outside the Jade Palace, awaiting the arrival of their honored guests. The Rose Order stood at attention as Molto stood with Pina and Senator Luhra, along with Marquis Cassel and a few nobles..

"They aren't coming in by the sky are they?" Molto asked looking at Luhra. "I heard about Pina's rather spectacular entrance."  
"Thankfully Master X isn't as flashy." said Senator Luhra. "A simple town car is more than enough for him. He'd probably also wouldn't mind a nice carriage ride through the countryside."

Pina turned away, blushing slightly.

Luhra looked ahead, hearing the sound of an engine and smiled. "Ah that should be him now." She point in the distance as several vehicles were coming into view. Two Limos and a simple town car would pull up, the drivers, all Pantheons getting out and walking around, letting their passengers out. From the two Car stepped X and Anita, X adjusting his long coat as he did. Senator Luhra, along with the princess and even the order, much to Molto's chagrin, would take a knee, bowing in respect as X stepped forward.

"It seems you were right X." said Molto. "My daughter and her order does work for you now."

X just smiled at this and looked over the scenery. "So this is the Jade Palace, a beautiful building to be sure."  
"It has everything you need to make your stays here in the empire comfortable." said Molto as Luhra and the order stood. "I take it that little matter you had to attend to had cleared itself up? I heard you had been injured."  
"A minor injury." said X. "But I was confident Senator Luhra here could finish things up while I was gone." The two limos would open, letting out their occupants, causing everyone to take notice.

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce to you my personal court. First is my personal secretary Anita. She handles a lot of my day to day planning and if it wasn't for her I'd probably miss 90% of my appointments."

Anita smiled, giving a polite bow. "Well like they say, behind every good man is a better woman." That made the order knights chuckle.

"And here we have the Shittenou, the guardians of Neo Arcadia. They are responsible for protecting the peace and are in charge of the military."  
The Four guardian all stood by X, looking everyone over, Harpuria in particular giving a discerning eye toward the Rose Order and regular soldiers present for this welcoming.

"This is Sage Harpuria of the Rekku Gundan, our Air force."

Harpuria gave a polite bow. "Your majesty."

"Fairy Leviathan leads the Meikai Gundan, our Naval power."  
Leviathan smiled and gave a bow, looking over to the Rose Order in the process. and giving a wink to them.

"They have a woman leading their entire navy?" one of the order knights whispered.

"She looks amazing." said another. "They have female senators and female soldiers in their military. Now I really want to check out Neo Arcadia more."

Panache gritted her teeth, was X really parading the female members of his staff just to further get into the heads of the Rose Order?

"For land operations that is handled by Fighting Fafnir here, leader of the Jin'en Gundan, our main army."

"Sup." Fafnir said, giving the Emperor a two finger salute.

"I heard you had some problems awhile back." said Molto.

"Eh, just some Mavericks attacking a supply depot." said Fafnir, nothing to worry yourself about."

"I see." said Molto.

"He got blown up by a bunch of girls." Leviathan said nonchalantly. Fafnir twitched and glared at Leviathan, and the Rose Order was trying not to laugh at this declaration.

" and this is Hidden Phantom, he leads the Zan'ei Gundan, our stealth and logistics division." Phantom gave Molto a curt nod and nothing more  
"I hope my daughter hasn't been giving any of you trouble?" Molto asked.

"Father!" Pina said, blushing.

"Oh on the contrary." said Leviathan. "She is very well mannered, and a good student."

"Next up is the remaining members of my own senate." said X. "You already know Senator Luhra, head of foreign relations. We have six senators all together who represent the different aspects of our Government." The Five remaining senators would step forward, giving a bow of respect, the men present took a moment, the soldiers mostly gawking at Senator Blaise and her slinky dress.

"Get a load of her." said Beefeater. "How does she get away wearing such an outfit?"  
"I wouldn't mind wearing that." Bozes said with a smile.

"Just look at how they gawk at her." Panache said, feeling disgusted by the display. "It's like she's doing it on purpose."

"Senator Albrecht here represents Neo Arcadia's merchants and traders, He'll be the one to talk to on the matters of trade."

"I hear there are all sorts of raw materials available in your world. I look forward to seeing what we can and cannot use." Albrecht said.

"We will have much to discuss then." said Molto.

"Senator Blaise, despite her age, handles all of Neo Arcadia's domestic affairs and is quite popular with the people."  
'Gee I wonder why...' Panache thought to herself, looking at Blaise and the angle of every male eyes present.

"A pleasure to meet you your majesty." Blaise said, a hand on hip.

Molto cleared his throat, nodding. "Ah yes of course. I'm glad to see that Neo Arcadia's citizens are represented by someone whom they can relate to."

"Senator Glint handles the military side of things." said X. "Aside from me, the Shittenou also report to Glint."  
"The military budget is also at his mercy." Fafnir grumbled.

"Ignore him." said Leviathan. "He's just miffed cause Glint cut the Jin'en budget, so no more new toys for him."

Fafnir's eye twitched and he looked at Leviathan.

"She sure loves to mess with him." said Shandy.

"His fault for being such an easy target." said Bozes. "She had a field day with the supply depot fiasco."

"Supply depot fiasco?" Panache asked.

"Several girls, Rory Mercury among them, raided a Jin'en supply depot and blew it up, with him inside it." said Bozes. "It was a pretty big blow to his ego." There was a collective snicker among the Knights, even Panache couldn't help but chuckle, then went quiet when Pina shot them a look.

X cleared his own throat, giving an apologetic look to Molto. "Senator Rime leads our science division. All of recent technological and scientific breakthroughs are due to his capabilities. It's only a matter of time before Rime clamps down on the energy crisis and Neo Arcadia can stabilize somewhat."

'Not if Ciel beats him to it.' Panache thought, remembering how Ciel was working on that problem as well from her conversations.

"Scholars are valuable no matter the civilization." the emperor said with a smile. "May your future discoveries help your people prosper."  
"Thank you your majesty." said Rime. "I hope they will."

"Last but not least, Senator Gaol." said X.

"An honor to meet you your majesty." Gaol said bowing. "I look forward to seeing more of your city and of this world in general."  
"Eager isn't he?" Molto said.

"He keeps the rest of the senate honest." said X.

"Well, I've met your military, and your senate." said Molto. His eyes turned to the four figures in white who stood there calmly, their bodies draped with white capes. "Who are they?"  
"They, are members of the Hachishinken, the 8 gentle Judges." said X. "They are here to study your own judicial system and how law works in the empire."  
"I see." said Molto as the four approached.

"May I present Chief Justice Tretista Kelverian, who leads the Hachishinken."  
Kelverian gave a bow, the knights were staring.

"Wow, who knew judges could be so ripped." said one of the knights. "He's huge."

"With him are Vice Judge Deathtanz Mantisk, along with Right Ice Judge Glacier Le Cactank and Left Thunder Judge Hellbat Schilt." The remaining three gave a bow, their names left a chill down the spine of the Knights.

"What kind of names are that?" said one knights.

"Their Mutos." said Bozes, having heard from Pina. "They all have unusual names, often themed on the animal they are designed after."

"Well, now that we are all here." said Molto. "I suppose it is time we get on with the festivities."  
"Yes lets." said X. "I do believe we have much more to discuss than ever before."

 **PART 3**

It seemed like just any old party with food and drink being served, but there was a strange unease in the air, mostly caused by the guards keeping watch at the doorways, the faceless pantheons whom bore a disturbing resemblance to the leader of Neo Arcadia, one had to wonder if this was coincidence, or ego, none the less there were no imperial soldiers guarding the jade palace, only pantheons, and they do their jobs well.

"You know once you get use to them." said Beefeater as she sipped her glass of punch. "Those soldiers aren't all that bad." She stood there by the buffet table, set up by Neo Arcadia, along with Suissesse and Hamilton. All three wore modest Imperial gowns that, while not as risqué as the slinky red dress worn by the female senator from Neo Arcadia, still managed to flatter their figures in a pleasant way.

"Oh believe me they are the absolute worse." said Hamilton grumbling.

"Explain." said Suissesse, canting her head.

"When we first came through the gate we had to fight them." said Hamilton. "And when things calmed down and Pina introduced herself. They LAUGHED at her name."

The two girls blinked. "They laughed at the princess?" Beefeater asked.

Hamilton rubbed her head and grumbled. "Apparently 'Pina co Lada' is the name of some drink in their world.

"Well that explains why you snapped at them the day you returned." said Beefeater.

"I was defending your honor Beefeater." said Hamilton.

"Incidentally." came a voice, causing the three to turn, it was Senator Blaise, smiling as she sauntered over. "'Beefeater' is a brand of Vodka from our world, a type of flavorless alcohol that you mix together to create different drinks." She held out her hand. "Senator Blaise, pleased to meet you all."

Suissesse and Beefeater stood there staring at the outstretched hand.

"It's a gesture of greeting in their world." said Hamilton. "Rather than a marriage proposal."

Blaise raised an eyebrow. "You propose with a handshake?" she laughed. "In our world we expect our boyfriends to get down on one knee and show off the engagement ring they bought with their two years worth of salary, begging us to marry them. It's quite cute actually." she folded her hands under her breasts, emphasizing them more causing the girls to stare.

"Do all women in your world dress like you do when they go out?" Beefeater asked.

Blaise smiled. "Only if they have the body to show it off. You won't be seeing any heavyset woman trying to make this dress look good." she said. She looked the three over. "You know you girls wouldn't suffer if you showed a little bit of leg, You have amazing bodies."  
They blushed, Hamilton looking off to the side. "Thank you Senator Blaise, it's because of our daily training keeping us in shape."

Suissesse looked especially embarrassed, her face going red as thoughts were drifting through her mind, causing her to giggle rather lewdly resulting in Blaise raising an eyebrow. "Is she okay?"  
"Who Suissesse? She's fine." said Beefeater. "Just...don't pay any attention to her, she's a little weird."

"I see." Blaise said, smiling.

Panache was standing by a window looking out. She didn't dress like the women, preferring the comfort of men's clothing as she wore tights under knee high boots with a short heel, a white button up blouse with frilled cuffs and a cravat around her neck, and a long blue coat with tails with a white trim to them. She hated this, she hated that she couldn't do anything, she hated how Pina fawned over X and her talks about moving the order.

"Panache." the voice called out, she turned, seeing Pina standing there. "Are you okay?"  
"Hmm? Yes I'm fine princess." said Panache.

"Good, come with me." said Pina, taking her arm. "I want you to meet Master X."  
"I...wouldn't want to intrude." said Panache.

"Nonsense." said Pina. "Captain Grey has already met X, and he didn't mind at all." she dragged Panache through the dining hall over to where X was speaking with some nobles. "Master X."

X turned, smiling. "Ah Pina, and who is this fine gentlemen? Your future princess perhaps?"  
Pina blushed furiously, Panache cleared her throat, and couldn't help but smile, at least he had a sense of humor. Respectfully she bowed. "I am Panache Fure Kalgi, White Rose of the Rose Order of Knights and a close friend of the princess."  
X blinked, and he laughed. "Oh my apologies, dressed as you are I mistook you for a man."  
"No need to apologize sir." said Panache. "I just prefer men's clothing is all."

"Well it suits you." said X. "Pina has told me a lot about you, I'm glad to know she has such capable friends."  
"Ah, thank you, sir." said Panache.

"I heard you were investigating this Flame Dragon while the princess was in Neo Arcadia. It was recently confirmed that the Dragon was repelled by the resistance, whom as you may know are enemies of Neo Arcadia."  
"Yes I've heard. The princess is very...adamant about capturing them."  
"Indeed she is." said X looking at the princess. Pina turned away blushing slightly.

Panache stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at X. "Is it really necessary to go after them? Even if they are here in the empire somewhere, they seem to be staying out of trouble, and as you said, it's the resistance who fought off the Dragon, that would mean they have endeared themselves with the people."

X nodded. "I agree, it would be easy to just ignore them would it, but think about my position as a leader Lady Kalgi. The resistance, despite their goals and motivations, are still criminals of Neo Arcadia, I cannot just ignore them, what would the people think? There are a number of reploids within the resistance that I know personally, along with the human who leads them. I cannot show leniency, not with the problems we have been facing for the last 2 years, an energy crisis threatening to bring progress to halt, and the dangers of actual mavericks threats. Tell me Lady Kalgi, if a rebellion rose up in the empire and it started causing problems for the emperor, or even the princess, problems that force the empire to divert it's attention from serious threats to deal with this uprising, would you ignore it and hope it goes away?"

Panache went silent, she couldn't find any fault with that logic, she gritted her teeth.

X looked at Panache for a moment, and smiled. "Hate me all you want."

"Huh?" Panache blinked, looking up at X.

"I can tell you are unhappy with this alliance. Who could blame you? You were out hunting rumors while everything was being arranged. You find yourself meeting with people who have no idea about, and you're afraid, afraid that I might take advantage of the empire for my own benefit, that this is all a big mistake. Am I right?"  
"I..." Panache gritted her teeth, her eyes narrowed at X. Pina blinked, staring at Panache.

X stood there, arms crossed. "I can assure you that is farthest from my mind. My only desire is to help the empire, and the empire help in turn. Mutual benefit for both sides. Pina understands that, more than you care to anyways."

Panache twitched, clenching her fist her jade eyes were slowly turning red. "What did you just say?"  
"I said the princess understands better than you." said X. "She worked hard to make all of this happen. She made first contact with us, she arranged for this banquet, everything for the empire's sake. And what were you doing? Chasing after an overgrown lizard, and did you find it? All you found were one sided praise for a group of criminals."

What happened next caught everyone by surprise as Panache wheeled around, her eyes burning red with rage and anger as she clenched her fist and put it right into X's jaw. She probably hurt herself more than X but she didn't care as she threw another punch, causing the reploid to stagger before she grabbed him by the collar and pulled him close. Every Pantheon in the room had their weapons aimed, and more were filing in. The Shittenou were drawing their weapons, and the judges were making a move when X held his hand out.

"Panache!" Pina said, looking shocked. "What are you doing!?"

"Let her speak." he said. "better to let it all out now, than let it eat you up later."

"You...arrogant, conceited, self righteous BASTARD! You don't think I know what you're doing? You have the princess wrapped around your finger and having her jump through hoop after hoop! The princess I know would NEVER have thought of doing something as crazy as move the Rose Order, not until she met you and you got into her head! Making her think you can help her make the Rose Order better than ever when all you needed was a foothold to start throwing your weight around here. 'the alliance will benefit both sides'? Don't give me that crap! How can the empire benefit when we PALE in comparison to you? You come in here with your fancy flying carriages and flaunt your power over us and everyone is too busy staring in awe at the power you wield to realize they're being played like a fiddle! And if you think for a minute you can manipulate me like you did the princess you have another thing coming. I am a knight of the Rose Order, and I'll be damned if I let you treat it as your own personal plaything!"  
X just smiled, staring into Panache's burning eyes. "Would you rather continue to be treated like a decoration then? The princess certainly didn't, and I've given her the means to get the Rose Order the respect it deserves."

"If it meant being free of your manipulations, I'll take honor guard over being 'great' any day." said Panache.

"Panache no one is manipulating me!" said Pina. "I chose this of my own accord, Master X has no say in this."  
"Do you HEAR yourself Princess?" Panache asked looking at her. "'Master X, Master X, Master X' Your are a princess of the empire! Not a citizen of Neo Arcadia, you owe him no allegiance, and you certainly don't have to keep calling him 'Master'."

"Are you done?" X asked.

"Why you..." Panache would throw another punch into X's face, her rage building as her eyes seem to burn even brighter.

"Panache stop!" Bozes, worried for her ran, ran over, grabbing her by the shoulder, Panache, blinded by anger, turn, fist raised. Bozes eyes widen and she stepped back defensively before X caught Panache's arm, keeping her from throwing the punch.

"That's enough. I think you've vented enough anger for one night."

"Let go of me you bastard!" said Panache.

"Calm yourself Lady Kalgi." said X. "You say you don't want to be manipulated, but you are being manipulated right now. Your eyes burn red from the influence of a Cyber Elf."

Panache's eyes widen when X said this, while those who weren't from Neo Arcadia just stared with confusion.

' Imagine if you will Lady Kalgi, what would happen if you're feelings for the princess, or any anger towards X boils over in the middle of an important event and you can't control yourself?'

She looked at Bozes, who was absolutely terrified that Panache was going to hit her.

"Bozes?" she was staring at her in shock as her red eyes faded back to their normal jade color.

"It seems Cyber Elves have been spreading through the empire." said X. "curious."  
"I..." Panache looked around, looking at Pina, then at Bozes, at the emperor, the guests and then X, it felt like her anger was going to return, but she stopped herself, she wrenched her arm from X's grip, and without saying anything she ran out of the room, trembling.

"Panache!" Pina cried out, she started to move but X stopped her.

"Leave her be." said X. "She just had a violent reaction to the presence of Cyber Elves, had things kept escalating we'd have had a Maverick on our hands."  
"Maverick?" Pina started looking at X. "What do you mean? Panache's human, not a reploid."

"When a human goes berserk from over exposure to cyber Elves and cannot control the power." said X. "They pretty much behave like human mavericks." He turned to Pina and gave her a smile. "Do not worry, it's just a matter of isolating her and tiring her out to get her to go back to normal should it happen. But it's best to catch it early and calm them down before it actually happens."

"I see." said Pina. "I've heard a lot about Cyber Elves but, I didn't know they can do this to a human."

"It's why they can be as dangerous to humans as they are beneficial to reploids." said X. "Especially when you consider that humans cannot see Cyber Elves."

Pina looked down. "This is all my fault." she said. "I was so eager to adopt Neo Arcadia technology that I told the Rose Order I was moving the school to Neo Arcadia. I didn't stop to think some of them would take offense to it."  
X patted Pina on the shoulder. "Panache is right though, you are the princess of the empire and not a citizen of Neo Arcadia. I understand if you use my title as a form of respect, but we are allies, neither of us is subservient to the other, besides if you want to have your knight school at Neo Arcadia so badly, just branch out."

"Branch out?" Pina blinked.

"I'll explain later." X said. "Let's get back to the party shall we?"

"Ah right." said Pina, looking toward where Panache ran off.

"Well that was interesting." said Leviathan, who had been talking with some of the Rose Order Knights attending the banquet. "Haven't seen a human go maverick from a cyber elf presence in years. Well at least it didn't turn out like last time"

"What happen last time?" one of the Knights asked.

Leviathan winced at this, looking away. "Well..."

"SHE JUST KILLED 2 SCIENTISTS!"

"KEEP HER IN HERE! WE CAN'T LET HER GET OUT INTO THE CITY!"

"HARPURIA! SHE'S BEHIND YOU WATCH OUT!"

"well?"

Leviathan snapped out of it. "Oh um, I'd rather not talk about it, sorry. It's not pleasant in the slightest."

"MASTER X!" a pantheon ran in, skidding to a stop, causing everyone to turn and stare.

"Now what?" said Molto, looking at X, mildly annoyed. "These interruptions are disrupting the festivities X."

"What is it?" X said to the Pantheon.

"The resistance!" said the Pantheon. "They infiltrated the Eden Dome."

X's eyes widen. "WHAT?!"

"The resistance is inside Neo Arcadia?" Bozes looked shock, and there were whispers among the people.

"No, they would be in the outskirts." said Cactank. "You cannot get into the city proper without access codes, either government level or civilian access."

"But all that's out there are forests." said Pina. "I remember seeing them when we first arrived."  
X gritted his teeth. "The ruins, they're after the ruins."

"What's so special about them?" Molto asked, his annoyance turned to curiosity.

"They date back to before the elf wars." said X. "Very old ruins containing information and relics from a lost age. We've barely touched the surface of ONE of them in the forest of Dysis in our attempt to preserve the past."

"That's a strange target." said Beefeater.

"No, it's not." said X. "Harpuria! Phantom! Leviathan! Head back to Neo Arcadia and intercept the resistance. I don't want them to get their hands on ANYTHING in those ruins do you understand?"

"It shall be done Master X." said Harpuria. The three bowed before teleporting out.

"Hey what about me?" said Fafnir.

"You're still recovering." said X. "Don't think I don't notice the limp. So stay here and mingle."

Fafnir grumbled. "And I was hoping for a little payback too."

"Forget it." said X. "Your health is priority." he looked to the crowd, sighing and rubbing his forehead. "I apologize for all of this. This is why I stress the apprehension of the resistance. They seem harmless at first, and then they pull stunts like this which distract us from important matters. I assure you I will do everything in my power to make sure this never happens again." he rubbed his head again. "if you'll excuse me, I'm just going to get some fresh air." He'd turn heading for a side door, Anita following instictvely.

Outside in the garden, a cool wind blew as X looked up at the afternoon sky. "Such a beautiful place this is Anita, a stark contrast to Neo Arcadia and its surroundings."  
"It certainly is Master X." said Anita. "The resistance notwithstanding."

X gritted his teeth. "Why do they keep making things difficult for them? I just wish they'd give us and move on."  
"They merely fight for what they believe in." said Anita. "As do you."  
X sighed.

"However." said Anita. "Their choice of targets troubles me, especially after what we found...who we found in Anatre."  
"Yes I know." said X. "And we did the right thing by leaving his body in those ruins and sealing it. So it's important the Shittenou arrive in time to intercept."  
"If they do find him, Ciel may try to bring him back, like she did with Zero."  
"God help us all if we do." said X. "The thought of him alive and well, and siding with the resistance? If god didn't make it any clearer he hates me, that would be it."

"Do you really think he'd side with Zero?" Anita asked. "if he's brought back to life?"

"If it meant a chance to kill me?" X said. "He'd do it, that's just how he was back then."

Deep in the Anatre ruins, behind a door erected by Neo Arcadia and encrypted with layers of security to keep it from being open, the body of a reploid lay slump against a wall, chained and bound in place, its once purple armor rusted from age, missing an arm and a leg, it's head, a helmet with a Black T Visor, cracked and broken, and a 'V' symbol on the forehead, lay slump to one side.

 **INDEX**

 **SORRY FOR THE RESUBMIT, BUT I WASN'T HAPPY WITH THE ENDING I HAD, SO I REWROTE IT WITH A TOUCH OF FORESHADOWING. GEE I WONDER WHO'S CORPSE IS ROTTING WITHIN THE FOREST OF ANATRE?**


	28. The Forest of Notus

**PART 1**

Despite the desolation of the world beyond the Eden Dome, there are very small patches of vegetation and bare bones woodland areas here and there, but they are few and far in between. However within the Eden dome, making up the majority of the outskirts of Neo Arcadia, were the Cyber Forests: Anatre, Dysis, and Notus, a fusion of Organic and technologic, these unique forests stand as a testament to Neo Arcadia's scientific advancements, being able to preserve them for nearly 100 years. The three forests are considered sacred by the people of Neo Arcadia, the last bastion of nature as it were in this desolate world they now live in. Deep within these woods are old ruins and buildings that date back to before the maverick wars, archeologists have scoured these ruins, though found little, and the deeper areas are off limits to all but the highest level of government personnel due to the unknown dangers within.

And that is where the resistance is heading for.

"KEEP YOUR EYES OPEN! kero." Croaked Hekelot. "X and the four Guardians are at the empire hobnobbing with the royalty there! It's our job to make sure nothing happens that would aggravate Master X and ruin his party!"  
"Sir yes sir!"

"We will NOT have a repeat of last time is that understood!"

"SIR YES SIR!"

"If the resistance comes through we will eliminate with EXTREME PREJUDICE! Is that understood?"  
"SIR YES SIR!"

"Question!" said one of the Pantheon raising a hand.

"Yes what is it. kero." said Hekelot.

"What if they got cute girls with them like last time?"

"Those 'cute girls' blew up Fight Fafnir inside a supply depot! kero." said Hekelot. "They're just as dangerous as the resistance!"

"Yeah but...they're human." said a pantheon. "Couldn't we just stun them or something?"  
"Hmm." Hekelot tapped his chin with his webbed hand. "Well, given that they are human, which should at least show some restraint." He gave an affirmative nod. "Alright, we'll kill the resistance and capture any humans with them! Is that understood!?"  
"SIR YES SIR!"

"Now back to your pos-" He didn't have a chance to finish as he found himself flatted on the windshield of the transport that just came through the gate, causing the Pantheons to stare in disbelief.

"Uh..."

"I sent Hidden phantom the report last time, it's your turn."

"Think he'll be okay?"  
"Well he didn't get run over this time."

"What the hell is that?" Biggs was looking at Hekelot flattened on the windshield as the transport made its way down the road. Hekelot was twitching as it glared at the driver.

"STOP THIS CAR THIS INSTANT AND SURRENDER MAVERICK SCUM!" Hekelot said flailing.

"You're not exactly in a position to make demands!" Moineau called from the passenger seat rolling down a window and yelling at the frog.

Hekelot flailed again. "Your all under arrest! kero. Now stop the car and pull over!"

Rory was laughing at this predicament, and even Leilei cracked a smile.

"You heard him Autruche." said Rory. "Stop the car."

Autruche, who came along to act as driver, nodded as he slammed his foot on the break. Everyone had to brace themselves as the car came to a sudden halt, and Hekelot's eyes widen when he realized what was about to happen.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit!" Hekelot went FLYING off the windshield, sailing right down the old street and crashing into a building far off into the distance. He twitched in the rubble, groaning as he watched the Transport head down the road. Were they waving goodbye to him?

"I hate this job...kero..." said Hekelot.

"Well scratch one frog." said Rory looking out the back door window. "Last time we came through Faucon just ran him over." She'd sit back, examining her weapons and armor, rebuilt courtesy of Doigt after it had gotten damage from the fight with Fafnir, and nearly destroyed by X when he shot her. Leilei had her armor as well along with a new Tech Staff, having lost her old one since in her cyber fused state she used it to pin Fafnir to one of the depot buildings before blowing it up.

Biggs, who was wearing a few pieces of resistance armor himself over the chest, arm and shins, largely to stay mobile, with an armored bodysuit providing the rest of the protection, looked at Rory. "Do you REALLY need armor? Your an apostle with insane levels of regeneration you could shrug off their weapons."  
"Now now Biggs." said Rory with a smile. "I happen to like my armor, and I'd hate to get my priestess clothing destroyed, especially sauntering through a forest. It's not easy to keep them in pristine condition you know. Why do you think I waitress at Accueil hmm?"

Myuute had green colored arm over her legs chest and arms, with a skirted piece around her waist, it was lightweight with a helmet that sat on her lap with a bird motif including a beaked sun visor that came over eyes to keep the sun out, allowing to improve her accuracy, and perhaps inspired by the fact she was a Siren who's voice could be just as dangerous, Cerveau designed the armor to amplify her voice to increase its range, and on top of that, it had flight capabilities.

Wedge on the other hand looked like a walking tank. He had heavy armor completely covering his body with thick plating over the shoulders chest and arms, and yet with his size and strength he can move fairly easy in it.

"Your two blacksmiths, Cerveau and Doigt, are amazing." said Wedge. "Being able to craft this armor in such a short time."  
"Yeah, they are." said Colbar. "Especially now that we got regular supplies coming in from Barter, but even when limited those guys were still able to make Rory and Leilei's equipment from what we had on hand at the time."  
"Stay focused everyone." said Zero. "We need to be fast, in and out. As soon as we breach the Eden Dome the whole city will be on alert, and they will send word to X."  
"So what's the worst that can happen?" Biggs asked, he was checking over his gear, including a pair of Beam Daggers crafted by Doigt.

"Shittenou." said Leilei.

"Yeah but the Shittenou are at that party right?" Said Colbar.

"Don't underestimate their reaction time." said Zero. "They'll be on us in a heartbeat if we screw up."  
"At least we'd only have three of them to worry about." said Rory. "I doubt Fafnir is fully recovered from having the supply depot blown up around him."

"It's the remaining three we should be worried about." said Faucon as they drove by the wreckage of their old base. Colbar looked at it and sighed.

"Can't believe you actually blew the base up." said Colbar.

"It's the only choice we had." said Zero.

"So that's where your old base was?" Myuute asked. "That's a lot of wreckage."

"So smash and grab again huh?" Rory asked.

"Little less on the smashing." said Hirondelle. "These forests are sacred to Neo Arcadia, representing the last bit of vegetation and nature left in this world. We want to minimize damage as we make our way into the ruins."  
"There are areas of the ruins sealed off to all but government personnel." said Moineau. "It's those restricted areas we'll be hitting."

"Sounds like fun." said Biggs. "So what are we stealing?"  
"Data files, records, anything we can get our hands on." said Faucon. "Those ruins date back to before the elf wars Thats more than 100 years ago, if there are clues to X's infection anywhere, it will be there."

"Hey we could possibly find clues to Zero's past as well right?" Myuute asked.

"Maybe." said Hibou adjusting his goggles. "But we shouldn't be too hopeful on that front."

Hirondelle was passing out something to everyone. "Here take these data drives, there's bound to be a lot of old information in those ruins, and the more we can access the better. You just plug them into a drive slot and it'll do the rest, downloading the data onto the drive."  
"And once the drives are full, we get out of there right?" Wedge asked.

"Exactly." said Hirondelle.

"We're approaching the Eden Dome!" said Autruche.

"Alright." said Zero. "Let's get to work."

 **PART 2**

Notus occupies the southern region of Neo Arcadia's outskirts, personally maintained by the government and of the three is considered the most sacred. Within the forest is a massive ruin, much like the other three, where relics of the past can be found, the upper levels are generally open to the public for the sake of visiting and tourism, but the lower levels are off limits to all by government personnel. Two Pantheons stood on guard to the entrance of the lower levels, but not for long when they heard a giggle.

"Did you hear that?" said the first one.

"Oh god I sure did." said the second as they look around. "They say if you start to hear giggling, and it AIN'T Fairy Leviathan? You better get the hell out, cause the reaper is coming, with a big ass axe!"  
"Oh? Am I that popular over here already?" The two turned their eyes going wide with fear as the black armored figure of Rory Mercury suddenly came out of the shadows, swinging her Beam axe and decapitating the two Pantheons.

She turned and smiled. "All clear."

Moineau, Wedge and Dande stepped out, with Moineau raising an eyebrow at Rory. "Did I hear right or are the Pantheons scared of you?"  
"Well considering what I did to a patrol and a whole depot worth of soldiers." said Rory. "I would be disappointed if they weren't afraid."  
Wedge looked around, letting out a low whistle. "This place is crazy. Looks like something you'll back home, just without the fancy 'tech stuff'."  
"This was probably some sort of information facility way back when." said Dande as they headed for the lower level. "Who knows what we'll find."

"If Neo Arcadia hasn't cleaned it all out by now." said Rory as they made their way down the halls.

"I doubt it." said Moineau. "It's more like they just don't want people to see what's down here."  
"Then why not just destroy the information?" said Wedge. "It's been sitting down here for what 100 years and they didn't do anything?"  
"Well from what I can remember back in my days as a member of the Jin'en." said Moineau. "These lower levels were only discovered recently, so they may not have had a chance to really comb through everything."

Dande stopped at a corner, holding his hand up to signal and the others got against the wall as Dande peered around. "More guards." said Dande, motioning down the hall.

"Can you get em? Moineau asked.

Dande smiled, raising his Sniper Rifle, courtesy of Barter's Parts and supplies. "In my sleep. He poked around, aiming through the scope and taking his shots, the first one caused the first guard's head to explode, as the others turned the second one got a shot through the chest and before the warrior in the group could react, Dande's last shot pierced it's eye, causing it to stagger and flail before dropping dead.

"Nice shot." said Wedge. "You could put archery to shame with that weapon.

"According to Barter this particular brand of rifle has an effective range of nearly 1000 yards, I can hit damn near anything I want." He peaked around the corner again, tapping the side of his visored helmet as he scanned the hall. "Don't see anyone else. You'd think there would be more security."  
"Probably don't know we're here." said Wedge. "at least not yet."

"Then we have to work fast." said Moineau as they raced down the hall.

The moisture in the air seem to increase, the sounds of water dripping echoed in the distance. Rory ran her hand along the walls feeling it's dampness as they continued down the hall. "Is it me or is it getting wetter?"  
"Sections of the ruins may be flooded." said Moineau. "We may have to do some swimming." She looked back at Wedge and Rory. "Keep your helmets on you two, if we hit some water you can seal the helmet and breathe underwater."

"You do understand that as a immortal apostle I don't have to worry about drowning right?" Rory asked.

"Better safe than sorry." said Moineau. "At the very least your armor can filter out anything nasty in the water once it's sealed."  
"She's got a point there Rory." said Wedge. They came upon an old elevator and Dande scanned the halls quickly before going into it checking the panel.

Moineau kept her eyes open as well, watching one end of the hall while Wedge watched the other end. "How does it look Dande?" Moineau asked.

"I think I can jury rig it." said Dande. "Just give me some time."

Moineau looked down the hall, gritting her teeth when she heard footsteps. "You have 2 minutes!" she said as a buster shot zinged by her. She gritted her teeth as she steadied her warrior arm, the hand converting into a launcher as she fired a rocket down the hall, there was an explosion that shook the hall slightly and a pantheon head bounced past them.

Moineau grinned. "Damn Doigt is a genius."  
Dande just stared. "When the hell did you get a rocket launcher installed in that arm?"  
"Oh, day after we got the supplies from Barter." said Moineau. "Jealous?"  
There was a brief pause. "No..." he finally said.

More gunfire zinged by, and Moineau took position inside the elevator, pulling her buster gun out with her normal arm as she started firing on the Pantheon Hunters down the hall.

"This hall is too narrow for me to cut loose." said Rory, looking displeased as she ducked into the elevator.

"Then allow me!" said Wedge. He Unhooked from his back a large reinforced shield as he brought it forward, and with a loud bestial war cry he charged the Pantheons like a freight train.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" said one Pantheon as Wedge crashed into the group, smashing a hunter into the side wall with his shield while turning and bringing down the War hammer he held in his hand onto the head of another.

"SEND BACKUP! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" a Pantheon screamed into its com. "BY A PIG ON STEROIDS! NO I AM NOT MAKING THAT UP!"

Wedge spun around and put a hunter into the wall head first before turning again to block a hit from an incoming warrior. "Well you're a big one aren't you?" he snorted.

The Warrior cracked his knuckles. "Looks like the senate will be having a pig roast when they get back." it said as it charged Wedge. The big Orc snorted as he blocked with the shield again, bashing the warrior back before swinging with the War hammer. The Warrior blocked with his heavy arm before throwing a kick. Wedge stepped back to reduce the damage from the impact, he tossed down his shield and Hammer before locking hands with the warrior.

"Hurry it up Dande!" said Moineau, she wheeled around, more were coming from the other direction. "Crap!" She took aim, firing at the Pantheons. "We're getting pincered!"

"Almost got it!" said Dande.

"Wedge they're coming from the other end of the hall watch yourself!" said Moineau.

"Right! Take cover!" he said.

"Why?" Moineau asked. Her eyes widen when she saw why as the Orc hefted the warrior over his head. "Are you shitting me?! How strong are you?!"

"Hey put me down you overgrown slab of bacon!" said the Warrior.

"Gladly!" said Wedge, as he pivoted and hurled the Warrior down the hall. Moineau's eyes widen again and she pulled back into the elevator with Rory as the Warrior went flying past, letting out a scream and flipping Wedge off before crashing into the squadron at the other end of the hall.

"GOT IT!" said Dande as the elevator started to hum. Wedge grabbed his Shield and War Hammer and ran for the elevator, getting in as Moineau returned the gesture before the door closed and the elevator started to descend.

The elevator doors opened, allowing a small flood of water in that came up to the ankles. The hall was dark and dimly lit as Dande pulled out a flashlight, clicking it on and shining the beam of light down the hall.

"Definitely flooding." said Wedge. "You don't think anything was damaged do you?"  
"I hope not." said Moineau as they stepped out and started to slosh down the hall. "I'd hate to find out this was a wasted trip."

"Maybe we'll get lucky and the servers are in an area that isn't flooded." said Dande.

"Yeah about that." said Rory. "The water is getting up to my knees now."

Moineau looked down and ahead. "Man I was afraid of this." she said.

"Nothing to do but keep going." said Wedge as the four of them made their way down the hall.

"Strange." said Rory. "No guards down here."

"Well the elevator wasn't working." said Dande. "Probably couldn't get any down here.

"Even so." said Rory. "They'd probably have alternate means of getting down here." She looked around, shuddering suddenly. "Exactly how far down are we anyways?"  
"Why do you ask?" Moineau asked.

"I'm not exactly that keen at being underground, that's all." Rory said, a slight hint of fear in her voice. She yelped at the sound of a rock hitting the ground, stepping back a little.  
"Rory? You okay?" Dande asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Rory. "Let's just find what we need and get out of here." They came into a rather large room, and appeared to be on an upper floor. A platform ran along the edge and the lower levels were flooded. Dande knelt down and peered into the water. "I see a doorway down there. Could be the only way to proceed."  
"So we have to swim for it." said Moineau. "I don't like this at all." She let out a sigh as she jumped down into the water followed by Dande. Wedge looked to Rory.

"You coming?" he asked. Rory shook her head.

"I, get nervous when I'm deep underground." she said.

Wedge smiled as he sealed his helmet. "I highly doubt Hardy hangs around in flooded buildings in other worlds."

"Who said anything about Hardy?" Rory asked defensively.

"Why else would someone complain about going underground?" Wedge asked. "If you're not coming then at least stand guard." Rory nodded as Wedge jumped into the water and sank down to the lower floor.

Moineau turned as Wedge landed on the floor of the room with a subdued thud. "Where's Rory?"

"She's going to stay behind and keep an eye out." said Wedge through the speaker of his helmet. He looked around. "Can't believe I'm actually breathing underwater."

"Well the air tank isn't infinite." said Moineau. "But it does refill on its own whenever you come up to the surface." She'd look to the doorway, it was jammed and the two couldn't get it open on their own. "Think you can pry it open?"  
"No problem." said Wedge, he made his way over to the door. Getting his fingers into the gaps and with all his strength started to force the door open.

"How far you think we're going to have to go?" Dande asked as Wedge finally got the door open.

"I have no idea honestly." said Moineau. "This part of the ruins is untouched even by Neo Arcadia. So I can't say for certain."

"How do you know that?" Wedge asked.

"I use to be part of the Jin'en Gundan." said Moineau. "I left 6 months after the Maverick Purge and joined the resistance. Besides Faucon and Zero, I'm the only other real combat model reploid the resistance has."

"I see." said Wedge. "I take it you had two normal arms at one point."  
Moineau smiled. "Yeah, but when we evacuated the base I got into a fight with a Pantheon warrior, it ripped my arm off, so I took his after I killed it."

"Fair trade." said Wedge.

"I'll say." said Moineau as she flexed it up and down. "I can punch a Pantheon in half with this arm, and that's before I activate the beam dagger installed in the forearm."  
"And now it can fire rockets." said Dande. "Seriously Moineau if you trick that arm out any more you won't be able to move it."

"Ah your just jealous Dande." said Moineau as they reached a stairway and started climbing, after a few flights they broke the water.

"Bingo." Moineau said as they reach the top, standing before a sealed door. "Beyond here is what we're looking for, information that can shed light on the source of X's infection.

 **PART 3**

Rory sighed as she stood there in the ankle deep water, her Beam axe leaning against the wall of the room as she looked down into the murky depths.

"He must not have a fear of Hardy if he can jump down there without fear." she said to herself. "Still, why should I be scared? I'm this far down right? And it's not like she's here right?"  
"And who might you be talking about?" asked a voice, female in tone.

"I'm talking about Hardy of course!" Rory started. "God of the Underworld who proposed to me and-" she stopped, her eyes widen when she turned in the direction of the voice, the chill she felt when Fafnir showed up at the depot was running down her spine, at least until the tip of a propelled spear headthat came sailing down the hall pierced her through the chest and the momentum carried her across the room to the other side as the spear lodged itself into the far wall. Rory's eyes widen and she coughed up blood. What the hell was it with these reploids being able to catch her like this?! More importantly, why was she afraid? Her, the apostle of the God of War himself.

"You must be Rory the Reaper." said the woman that stepped out. White bodysuit under blue armor with an aquatic them to it with a single long 'fin' off the back of her head like a pony tail almost, the long enhanced by her helmet which looked like a bob cut, the armor on her arms and legs made it look like she wore elbow length gloves and thigh high boots, especially with those heels. She put a hand on her hip as she stood there with a smile, her other hand holding another of those spears that currently accessorized Rory's chest like an overzealous body piercing.

"How can you tell?" Rory said, groaning.

"Black armor like a gothic Lolita and a rather huge axe." said the woman. She turned to it, examining it for a moment before reaching to grab it. She blinked as she yanked on it, first with one hand, then both hand, even putting her foot on the wall as she tried in vain to lift it.

Despite the pain she was in, Rory managed to smile. "I guess not even a reploid can lift it." she said. "That an apostle is stronger than a reploid fills me with great del-" she went silent and numb when a second spear blade pierced her shoulder, pinning her to the wall a little more, she yelped.

"That's enough out of you." said the reploid, standing there in the follow through of a throw.

"You must be...one of the Shittenou." said Rory.

"I am." the female reploid said. "Fairy Leviathan, leader of the Meikai Gundan, Neo Arcadia's Navy. You know we were looking forward to this banquet all week, and you had to go and ruin it."  
"We?" Rory didn't like the sound of that.

"Myself, Phantom and Harpuria. I'm sure by now they've intercepted the resistance members who infiltrated the Dysis and Anatre, especially Anatre, don't want 'him' getting out any time soon."  
'Him? so there's someone sealed away in Anatre huh?' Rory thought to herself. She smiled 'Too bad for them Zero is leading the Anatre mission."  
"Of course it was only natural I handle the intruders in Notus." said Leviathan. "After all these lower levels are flooded. Incidentally, Fafnir says hello."

"Oh he does?" Rory asked, coughing up blood as she tried to pull the spear tips out of her chest and shoulder. "And how is he hmm? Last I saw of him my friend body checked him halfway across the supply depot. Tell me, is he getting picked on for losing to a bunch of girls?"  
Leviathan couldn't help but smile, she was kind of starting to like this kid. "Oh you don't know the half of it. I think by now everyone within the central government knows about Fafnir's loss and he gets no end of grief for it. Even his doctor made fun of him for it."  
"Oh that can't be good." said Rory. "Being picked on by the person putting you back together?"

Leviathan giggled. "It's what makes Dr. Kurokawa so special you know." she said.

"Sounds like someone I'd like to meet." said Rory as she finally pulled the spear out, planting her feet on the wall. "Too bad we're enemies."

"Yes, too bad indeed." Leviathan said as Rory pushed herself off the wall and lunged for her.

Jackpot.

The room they were in was an old data storage room, and it looked to be untouched by the flooding. Computer terminals and servers lined the walls and were set up on old tables as Moineau quickly ran over to a terminal, tapping a button, and smiling as it came to life.

"Score one for the resistance." said Moineau. "The terminals work." She pulled out the data drive Hirondelle passed around and slotted it in. "Alright, find a terminal and start the data transfer." she said. "We're taking everything that can fit on the drives."

"Shouldn't we sift through the data at least?" Dande asked.

"We don't have time for that." said Moineau. "The longer we hang around here the\

worst our chances of escaping are."

"So we need to get out before were surrounded." said Wedge as he walked to a terminal, turning it on and inserting the drive as Moineau showed him.

"Yeah." said Moineau. "So grab what you can and we'll let Ciel sort it out later when we get back." She tapped her com. "Rory, we found the terminal room and getting the data, how are things back there?"  
"Little busy!" Came Rory's voice along with the sound of weapons clashing. Moineau blinked when she heard Rory laugh with enjoyment, and then her eyes widen when she heard another female voice also laughing. "Oh god!"

"What's wrong?" said Dande.

"We have to pick up the pace." said Moineau. "Leviathan is here."  
"WHAT?!" Dande stared slack jaw. "I thought the Shittenou were at the party with X!?"  
"They must have come back to deal with us personally." said Wedge.

"X may still be at the banquet though." said Moineau. "He probably had no intention of leaving abruptly again like last time, so he sent back the Shittenou. Shit!" She gritted her teeth. "And of course it's Leviathan who showed up here at Notus, she'd know that the Notus ruins were flooded on the lower levels and haven't been drained yet. Home court advantage."  
"Why do you say that?" Wedge asked as he took out the drive and headed for the next terminal.

"She leads the Meikai Gundan, Neo Arcadia's Navy." said Moineau. "Aquatic combat is her specialty."

"Swell." said Wedge. "Hopefully Rory can buy us enough time to finish up and get back to her."  
"I hope so too." said Moineau. "But it's going to be difficult even for her."  
"Why is that?" Wedge asked. "She defeated Fafnir right?"

"She wasn't on her own that time." said Moineau. "The only person to ever give Leviathan a loss was Zero, and when was the last time Rory ever fought underwater?"

This was not the same as fighting Fafnir. Rory found herself at the bottom of the flood room, looking up at Leviathan who calmly kicked her legs in place, gripping her spear and smiling as she floated there in the water.

"I have to give you credit for fighting me." said Leviathan. "But you never fought anyone underwater before have you. And it also seems this fear of "Hardy" you have is also making it difficult for you to fight."  
Rory gritted her teeth. "My opinion on Hardy has nothing to do with my abilities right now." said Rory.

Leviathan smiled, spinning her spear and generating a ring of ice Crystals before throwing it at Rory. Rory, still getting use to move underwater only barely managed to dodge the attack. "Then why do you fear her?"  
Rory twitched. "That...that's none of your business!" She gripped her Beam Axe, charging the blades before swinging, Leviathan laughed as she easily swam out of the way before swinging her spear and launching the spear tips at Rory, catching her in the shoulder again and causing her to wince before Leviathan suddenly rushed in and with a swing of her Spear sent Rory flying back into wall, blood flowing into the water as he arm fell from below her shoulder where Leviathan had sliced it off.

Rory gritted her teeth as she pulled the spear tip from her shoulder, while blood and sinew stretched from the stump to grab her severed arm, pulling it back into place, the arm would heal quickly, though the armor was damaged where it had been pierced. "I can't fight her like this.' she thought. 'I have to get above the water, but she won't let me.' She looked up, noticing Leviathan's smile. "What are you smiling at?"  
"You." said Leviathan. "the way your body heals any injury, it's so bizarre and yet it means you can shrug off anything that gets thrown at you and keep going, I sliced your arm off and yet there it is good as new. I wonder if Fafnir felt such a rush when he fought you."  
"He didn't seem to care actually." said Rory.

"How drab." said Rory. "And he's always going on and on about Fighting Zero. I never understood it myself until I fought him. But even then the feeling of fighting strong enemies never appealed to me, I do so hate violence. And now you show up. You effortlessly slaughtered the patrol we sent through the gate and killed Herculious. Then you systematicly destroyed the guard detail at the Supply depot by yourself before killing Anubis with the help of your friends, and you even put Fafnir out of commission. Not even Zero was able to do something as incredible as hospitalize one of us. But you and your friends?" Leviathan's smile widen and she licked her lips in much the same way Rory did. "You make my circuits shudder with delight."  
"You're getting joy out of fighting a human?" Rory asked. "You're sounding like a Maverick."

Leviathan twitched at the comment, looking down at Rory who licked her lips. "I'll be sure to put you in a bed right next to Fafnir so the two of you can talk about me all you want." She spun her Axe, slowly getting use to the water now. "The Night is still young and I can still fight. So won't you keep me company all night and into the morning? My dear Fairy Leviathan?"

Leviathan looked down at Rory and Rory looked up at Leviathan. Their smiles grew wide and sadistic with delight as they lunged for each other again.


	29. The Forest of Dysis

**PART 1**

They were pinned down in the woods as gunfire zinged past them. Faucon gritted his teeth as he put his back against a tree, a piece of wood splintering as a shot zinged by him. They barely got into the Forest of Dysis when they were ambushed by a Pantheon patrol.

"Quite the welcoming committee!" said Myuute as she ducked behind a bush. Hibou and Hirondelle came out from their cover and took shots at the Pantheons. "Is it always like this when you raid Neo Arcadia?"  
"No." said Hirondelle. "Sometimes there's more."

"Lovely." quipped the Siren. She closed her eyes and started to chant, her voice echoing in a melodic tone as the wind picked up, she stood and with a flourish of her hand created a vacuum of wind that sucked in the next volley of projectiles and funneled them back at the shooters, before following it up with shots from the Beam Bow supplied to her by Doigt. The Pantheons that weren't hit by their own attacks were pierced in the eyes by the energy arrows.

"Man no matter how many times I see it in action." said Hibou scratching his head. "Magic still amazes me."  
"There are mages far more talented than me." said Myuute. "Take Leilei for example. I think she's destined to earn the title of Sage with how clever she can be."

"Sage?" Hirondelle asked as they finally made their way deeper into the Forest of Dysis. "You mean like her master Calto?"  
Myuute nodded. "In fact she could end up becoming the youngest sage ever. Thats how talented she is."

"And to top it all off she's been hanging around Ciel and learning from her." said Hibou. "And Ciel herself is a genius, one of Neo Arcadia's most brilliant Scientists. Just imagine how powerful Leilei's magic is going to become from Ciel's lessons?"  
"Sounds like a walking nuke if you ask me." said Faucon, causing Myuute to raise an eyebrow.

They finally made it to the ruins, an old temple overgrown with vegetation. Faucon hacked through it with a Beam Saber as they headed in.

"According to Moineau our chances of finding anything are slim. Out of the three Dysis' ruins have been picked dry almost by Neo Arcadia's Archeological team." said Faucon.  
"There has to be something they overlooked." said Myuute, she was looking around the ruins, in awe of the construction. "I mean even the tiniest scrap can be helpful right?"

"Myuute's right." said Hibou, who was now munching on an Energen snack he brought along. "If we stay positive we are bound to find something."  
"Hibou is this really the time to be eating?" Hirondelle asked.

"It keeps me calm okay?" said Hibou. "Hey do you think Autruche is alright?"  
"Yeah he's fine." said Faucon. "He's our best driver so he'll be able to evade the patrols and find a place to hide till it's time to go."

"Speaking of which." said Myuute. "What did you all do before you started fighting Neo Arcadia?"  
"Good question." said Hirondelle. "A lot of us are just civilian reploids who fled Neo Arcadia after the Maverick Purge, afraid that we'd be next. I worked for a messenger service, and Hibou here he was a cook at a restaurant."  
"I might have made head chef if the Maverick Purge didn't cause such a scare among the humans." said Hibou with a sigh.

"Autruche worked as a cabby, now that I remember." said Hirondelle. "He can navigate Neo Arcadia better than most, your guaranteed to get to your destination on time if Autruche is your driver. I think he worked construction as well."

"That explains how we got here so quickly." said Myuute. "What about you Faucon?"  
"I was a soldier." said Faucon. "Rekku Gundan under Harpuria. Moineau and I are one of the few actual Combat Reploids in the resistance, we lost most of our capable fighters when the Flame Dragon attacked."  
"Wait, your air force?" said Hibou. "I didn't know that. I always thought you were Jin'en cause you handled yourself well on the ground."  
Faucon shook his head. "Moineau is Jin'en, she's far more competent then I am when it comes to ground combat. Still I manage." He looked up at the sky, Myuute smiled.

"So what about the rest?" she asked.

Hirondelle pressed himself against a pillar, peering ahead at the guards posted by a doorway leading deeper in. "Well Rocinolle ran a free clinic from what I recall. and Doigt was in a partnership with another reploid as a repairman and technician. I think his partner was killed in the purge though." He motioned to the other three, pointing out the guards. Faucon nodded, taking position and aiming, blasting the guards dead. "Clear." he said, as they raced for the doorway.

"Cerveau worked in the government, he was Ciel's guardian and helped raised her. When Ciel fled Neo Arcadia, Cerveau followed along. You won't find anyone more loyal to her than him." said Hibou as they continued down the hall. "Pic worked at the docks, and I heard he was just as lazy and slacked off as much as he does around the base."  
"How about Rouge and Juane?" Myuute asked.

"Tech Support." said Hirondelle. That made Faucon crack a smile. "And apparently they weren't that good."

"Good thing they can't hear us unless we're on the other side of the gate." said Hibou. "They'd be yelling your ear off for that comment Hirondelle."

They found themselves in a small room, which looked to be for storage of some sort as Hirondelle started looking through the containers.

"Hmm, this stuff looks too new." said Hirondelle. "Probably left here by the Archeology teams until they knew for certain they would be done here."

"Anything here we could use?" Myuute asked as she peaked into one of the crates.

"Maybe." said Faucon. "But we don't have the time to move it out, we need to find what we are looking for and get out, don't forget we are practically on Neo Arcadia's doorstop at the moment, we can be surrounded before we know it."  
"Speaking of which." said Hibou as he peaked out the door. "We have incoming."

Faucon came over and poked his head out the door, watching as a group of Pantheons were coming down the hall.

"There they are!" said the lead Pantheon.

"Shit!" said Faucon. Hibou got into a crouch as the two aimed their guns, firing on the Pantheons who quickly took cover behind fallen debris.

"We're going to be pinned down again!" said Hirondelle.

"Hirondelle! Myuute look through those crates! There's got to be something we can use." said Faucon.

Hirondelle nodded, motioning Myuute. "Come on, let's see what they left for us."

Hibou looked behind when he felt a bullet zing by, his eyes widening as he saw more pantheons coming at them. "Pincer!"

"Fuck!" said Faucon. "Hibou focus on the front! I'll take care of the guys coming in from behind!"  
"Right!" said Hibou. He pulled his head in to avoid a shot, before blind firing down the hall. Faucon braced himself against the other side of the door jam, before firing down his end of the hall.

"At this rate we may never get in deep enough before it's time to leave for the pick up." said Hibou.

"We'll make it!" said Faucon. "They have to exhaust their options sooner or later, that's when we'll make a break for it and head deeper in."

"Alright." said Hibou. He'd take another peak and fired, taking down another Hunter before pulling his head back in. "Hey you find anything useful."

"Not really." said Hirondelle. "A lot of this is just junk and old digging tools."

Myuute pried open a crate and peaked inside. "Hey Hirondelle, I think I found a weapon maybe?"  
"Let me see." Hirondelle walked over, peering into the crate and grinned. "Oh hell yeah!"

"What is it?" said Faucon.

"Hyper Charges!" said Hirondelle. "They must have had to do some blasting to reach the lower levels."

"Good news for us!" said Hibou as he fired another round. "If they're still blasting then they probably haven't reached the lower levels yet, that could mean there's still stuff down there we can use."

"Not much it will do us if we don't make it out of this alive." said Faucon. "Hirondelle bring me those charges!"

"Right!" Hirondelle grabbed a couple running over and handing one to Faucon. Faucon looked it over for a moment, pressing a button and peaking down the hall. "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" He threw the charge and he and Hibou ducked in as the explosion shook the ruins. A pantheon head bounced by as Hibou poked his head out.

"All clear!" he said.

"Not for long though." said Faucon. "We need to keep moving come on!" The Four raced out of the storeroom, though not before Hirondelle filled his satchel with more of the charges.

"Are we even going the right way?" Myuute asked.

"With how many of them came from this direction, we better be!" said Hibou as they raced down the hall. He yelped when he felt a shot go over head. Hirondelle looked behind him. "Are you shitting me? We got more incoming!"

"Myuute you have any more fancy magic to show off?" Hibou asked.

"Magic is reliant on stamina." said Myuute. "Considering all this running if I use too much I'll wear myself out and I'll be totally useless."

"So now what?" asked Hibou.

"This." said Faucon. he skidded to a stop and turned throwing another armed charge down the hall. "RUN!" He took off the others following as the explosion rocked the corridor, causing Myuute to slip as the floor suddenly gave out under her.

"EEEK!" Myuute screamed as she started to fall.

"MYUUTE!" Hibou skidded to a stop, turning and diving for the Siren, catching her hand.

 **PART 2**

Myuute dangled there as Hibou kept a grip on her hand.

"Don't let me drop Hibou!" Myuute said scrambling to try and get her feet against the wall, the only problem being that she was hanging out in the open.

"Just hold on Myuute!" Hibou said, struggling to pull her up. He staggered when gunfire zinged over him. "Gah!"  
"EEK!" Myuute slipped but Hibou managed to keep a hold on her as Faucon and Hirondelle flanked him and started firing on the approaching pantheons.

"Hibou I swear to Lunaryur if you drop me I am going to haunt you!"

"Whose Lunaryur?" Hibou asked, as he tried to get his footing in order to pull her up.

"The God of Music from my world." said Myuute. "It's where my middle name comes from, Myuute Luna Sires, it shows that I am a follower of Luna."  
"Is that so?" Hibou asked. "Tuka has the Luna middle name as well!" He groaned, reaching down with his other hand to grab her wrists.

"Not surprising!" Myuute said, trying to reach up with her other hand to grab Hibou. "Elves like Tuka tend to worship Luna. NOW PULL ME UP ALREADY!"

"I'm trying I'm trying!" said Hibou as another shot zinged over him. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is right now? We got Pantheons firing at us!" He slipped and found himself falling forward, briefly losing his grip on Myuute but quickly grabbing her hand again as he went flat on his stomach, his beret falling past her into the depths.

"You okay?" Faucon asked as he took shots at the Pantheons.

"I'm fine." said Hibou. He looked down. "Myuute? You okay?"  
"Yeah!" she said. "Don't mind me, just hanging on for dear life here."  
"Hey I'm trying as hard as I can to pull you up!" said Hibou.

"Don't you DARE follow that up with a crack about my weight!" said Myuute.

"Just be quiet okay!" said Hibou as another shot zinged by him.

"Keep a tight hold on her." said Faucon. "We've almost got them all!"  
"What do you think I've been doing?!" said Hibou. "Twiddling my thumbs?"

"Would you be quiet!" said Hirondelle as he took another shot at the Pantheons." I'm trying to concentrate here."

"It's just hunters!" said Hibou.

He shouldn't have said that. A large black spiked ball on a chain came sailing down the hall, causing Hibou to go flat on his back, nearly losing his grip on Myuute as Faucon and Hirondelle dodged to the side. The ball would retract as a large purple armored Pantheon walked in, he was as tall as a Warrior and wore heavy armor plating like a knight almost, carrying a shield in his hand and wielding a Ball and chain for a weapon, on the chest was a rose emblem, the symbol of the Rose Order of Knights.

"You had to jinx it." said Hirondelle.

Hibou looked ahead, staring at the Pantheon. "That's a new one." he said.

"Has to be a Rose Order Pantheon." said Faucon. "They seem to be specifically designed for close quarters combat."  
"I would disagree with you there on account of the length of the chain that mace is attached to." said Hirondelle.

"What do we do?" Hibou asked. "Dodging gunfire is one thing, and I'm not sure I can hold onto Myuute any longer!

Faucon stood, eyeing the new Pantheon as he grabbed something from the back of his belt. "Hirondelle you help Hibou pull Myuute up." He gripped the items in both hands and with a click ignited the Tonfa blades of the Recoil Rods. "This one's mine."  
"Right." said Hirondelle as Faucon charged the pantheon.

The pantheon brought it's shield up to block Faucon as he came down with the Recoil rods, slamming into the shield and being thrown back as the Pantheon spun its Mace arm and launched it at Faucon. Faucon dodged out of the way, running in low and cracking the Pantheon in the leg causing it to stumble before he came up with a recoil rod uppercut to the pantheons head staggering it back. Faucon spun the rods, taking a step back and holding the rods in position. The Pantheon reeled in the mace, taking two steps forward before charging at high speed with the shield up front, catching Faucon by surprise as he rammed him dead on and sent him flying down the hall, the resistance reploid skidded to his feet as he started to charge the recoil rods, hearing about their impact power from Zero he spun them behind him and hit the floor, propelling himself forward and crashing himself into the pantheon, sending them both to the floor as Faucon brought one of the recoil rods up, charging it before bringing it down on the Pantheon's head, crushing it to dust, it's body going limp.

"Scratch one Pantheon." said Faucon, he stood up and was suddenly thrown back, crashing to the floor, he watched a ball and chain retract as two more of those mace wielding Pantheons walked in. "Are you shitting me?" he said, getting back to his feet and taking stance.

Myuute panted as she sat on the ground, glad to be out of danger.

"Thanks guys." she said. "You two are the best."  
Hirondelle and Hibou smiled and nodded then looked ahead, readying a buster rifle. "We need to help Faucon." Hibou and Myuute nodded, and the three stood, only to stop and watch Faucon being thrown down the hall, and two more of those Mace Pantheons approach.

"FAUCON!" Hirondelle leapt the hole that Myuute and fallen into and ran to Faucon side, skidding to a stop. "You okay?"  
"Yeah...barely." said Faucon. "These guys are tough, not like your typical pantheons." Hirondelle helped Faucon to his feet, one of the pantheons spinning it's mace as it made an approach.

"Then we need to get out of here!" said Hirondelle. Firing on the Pantheons, though the one in lead raised its shield blocking the attacks, allowing its partner to finish it's windup before launching the mace at the group.

"Watch out!" Hirondelle pulled Faucon one way and Hibou flatten himself against the wall to dodge the mace attack. "We need more room to maneuver."

"Got to be something further down!" said Faucon as Hibou fired a few shots at the Mace wielders, the three of them racing toward Myuute.

"Hey what's the hurry?" Myuute asked, before seeing the two Pantheons. "oh!"

"Myuute run!" said Faucon. "We're sitting ducks in this small space!"

Myuute nodded, turning and running down the hall followed by the three reploids and followed close behind by the Pantheons, every once in awhile Hirondelle or Hibou would turn and fire on the two pantheons to stall them by forcing them to block the bullets with their shields, allowing them to get some distance. Turning a corner the four soon came into a larger room skidding to a stop.

"You still with us Faucon?" Hibou asked.

"Yeah, just need a moment for my auto repair systems to kick in." said Faucon.

"We'll buy you time." said Hirondelle, watching the two pantheons enter. They spun their maces before launching them at once, Hirondelle and Hibou leaping out of the way as Myuute carried Faucon to the side of the room and set him down.

"You'll be okay?" Myuute asked.

"Yeah." said Faucon. "Don't worry about me."

Myuute nodded, turning and taking a step before the jets on her back kicked in, and she flew right at the pantheons, drawing her bow and firing an energy arrow at the first one as she flew by, spinning around skidding across the floor on her talon feet, swinging out her hand and creating a gust of wind causing the incoming mace of the second, all the while singing a melodic tune which echoed through the room. She dashed to the side, still singing as she sent another gust of wind at the pantheons, pushing them back and keeping them off balance as Hirondelle came in from the side, charging his rifle and firing a shot at one of the pantheons catching it in the arm forcing it to drop its shield. The pantheon spun around, swinging its mace at Hirondelle, but again Myuute, her voice echoing in song, sent out another gust of wind that deflected the mace, sending it into the other pantheon who barely had time to bring the shield up, the mace smashing into it and sending it crashing to the ground. Hibou rushed in charging his buster gun and leaping on top of the downed Pantheon. It looked up at Hibou as he took aim, putting a bullet into the pantheon's head and killing it. "One down!" he said.

The remaining pantheon reeled it's mace in, looking around for a moment, before turning its attention on Myuute and launching its mace at her. Myuute yelped, her concentration broken by the attack as she jumped out of the way, letting out a scream as the mace caught her arm and sent her tumbling.

"MYUUTE!" Hibou's eyes widen and he ran over to her. "Myuute you okay?"  
"Yeah, I think so." said Myuute, she winced in pain as she looked at her arm. "I'm grateful for this armor Hibou I really am. I'd have probably lost the arm without it." They looked up at the pantheon who was approaching them.

"HEY!" The pantheon turned around and Faucon was standing there, Recoil rods in hand. "Over here."  
"Faucon!" said Hibou. The Pantheon took a step and Faucon dashed head on, dodging the mace before slamming the recoil rods into the pantheon's gut, over and over again before charging the rods for one final strike, slamming the pantheon's chest and sending it flying, crashing into the far wall and collapsing into a heap.

Hibou and Myuute stared, Hirondelle shaking his head. "Holy shit." was all he said.

"So what other toys does Barter have at his shop anyways?" Hibou asked as they stood up. "Cause I'm feeling a little jealous right now."

"Worry about that later." said Faucon as he put the rods away. "We need to keep going."  
"Over here!" said Hirondelle waving them over to an exit. "There's another path here!"

"Well what are we waiting for?" Myuute asked. "Let's get go-" she froze, her eyes widen and her body shivering suddenly.

"Myuute? what's wrong?" Hibou asked.

"Don't you feel that?" Myuute asked. "That pressure, that feeling of dread."

Faucon blinked, looked around, his eyes widen before pushing Myuute out of the way, and what looked like a throwing dagger lodged itself into his shoulder. "AGH!" Faucon dropped to his knee, gripping his shoulder.

"FAUCON!" Hirondelle raced for the group, but stopped short when three more daggers hit the ground at his feet.

Hibou got up from, aiming his buster gun. "Show yourself." He looked around, trying to pinpoint the source.

"Hibou! Above!" said Hirondelle. Hibou looked up, and his eyes widen. He was standing on the roof, legs straight and together arms folded , White and black armor with a white v shaped mask over his eyes and a long red scarf that trailed off from the back of his armor. His motif was like that of a ninja, with a Beam Saber sheathed on his belt and two cases of kunai strapped to his leg. In his folded hand he held a large four point shuriken, and he kept his eyes on the resistance.

"Phantom..." said Faucon, wincing in pain.

"Harpuria's protégé." said phantom, eyeing Faucon.

"Former protégé." said Faucon. "I'm with the resistance now."  
"Yes...how unfortunate for you." said Phantom. "What are you doing here in Dysis?"  
"Sightseeing." Faucon said dryly. "We're showing our friend here around." Phantom looked at Myuute, raising an eyebrow at her appearance.

"What?" Myuute said. "Never seen a siren before?"

"By the way, the attractions here suck." Hirondelle added. "You got anything better then pantheons built by a princess?"

Phantom said nothing, merely kicked off the ceiling and lunged for the group.

"You just had to ask." said Hibou as they readied their weapons

 **PART 3**

The very moment Phantom's foot touched the floor he vanished from their vision, before appearing in front of Hirondelle suddenly as he drew his Beam Saber.

"Hirondelle watch out!" yelled Hibou, aiming his buster gun and firing at Phantom, causing the ninja General to spin around deflecting the shot, at the same time he swung his leg out, catching Hirondelle and kicking him across the room.

"Ack!" Hirondelle bounced off the ground skidding to a stop, while Phantom launched a fan of knives at Hibou.

"Yikes!" Hibou's eyes widen as he scrambled to dodge the knives, tripping and landing face first on the floor as an impromptu dodge.

Phantom's head turn when he heard the singing, seeing Myuute standing there arms outstretched before she snapped them down and sent a gust of wind at him. The Guardian was caught in the wind and thrown back, skidding across the floor on his feet before deflecting several beam arrows fired by the Siren. Phantom drew one of his larger 4 point shurikens and threw it right at Myuute. Myuute intensified her singing, and deflected the weapon with her wind magic, sending it back at Phantom, but the guardian was unphased as he jumped up as it approached him and landing on it.

"Huh?!" Myuute starred watching as Phantom flew on the shuriken. "Oh that can't be fair!"  
"This is war! There is no such thing as a 'fair fight' in war." said Phantom, as he began to bombard the group with a rain of Kunai daggers before leaping off the shuriken and coming down at the group, beam saber out, slashing at Myuute who only barely avoided the attack.

"Phantom!" Faucon stood, pulling the kunai from his shoulder which sparked with damage, though the arm still worked thank god as he charged at Phantom, pulling out the recoil rods and attacking head on. Phantom brought up his Saber, clashing with the recoil rods as he and Faucon went back and forth in a brief skirmish.

"Light him up Hibou!" said Hirondelle as the two fired on Phantom, the Ninja guardian catching a bullet in the shoulder before Faucon pulled back one of the rods, charging up its power and thrusting it into Phantom's chest, sending Phantom flying from the impact.

"Gah!" Phantom's eyes went wide with surprise as he crashed into the wall and fell to his knees, he shook his head to clear the dizziness before getting back to his feet.

"There's more where that came from." said Faucon.

"Impressive." said Phantom, he brought his hands up, and started to make a series of hand motions in rapid succession.

"Now what is he doing?" Hirondelle asked, only for his jaw to drop in disbelief when a cloud of smoke kicked up around Phantom, and suddenly 4 phantoms jumped at them at once. "ARE YOU SHITTING ME?!" He brought his rifle to block the sword strike of one of the Phantoms, before catching it in the jaw with the butt of the rifle. The Phantom staggered before spinning around and kicking Hirondelle in the jaw in return, sending Hirondelle to the floor.

"Gah!" groaned Hirondelle, rubbing his jaw. "Damn Ninjas..."

The second Phantom clashed with Myuute, who switched her Beam Bow to sword and gun mode as she deflected and parried the beam saber while firing shots at the Phantom.

"You handle that well." Phantom said, making a slash at Myuute, causing her to step to the side, swinging her own Beam saber at phantom. "Too bad your skills are wasted."  
"On the contrary." said Myuute. "My skills are very useful right now!" She ducked low, sweeping Phantom's leg causing him to fall to the ground before she spun the saber and stabbed it into his chest. Phantom's eyes widen and his body went limp.

"I got him!" said Myuute excitedly, she looked back down, and stared. It wasn't Phantom on the ground, it was a Pantheon Guardian. "What?" Instictvely she turned around and Phantom came at her from behind, followed by a second Phantom, both throwing kunai at her.

"Eep!" Myuute's eyes widen and she tried to block the attacks, managing to block the Kunai before both Phantoms delivered a double kick into her chest and head, sending her flying and crashing to the floor.

"Such a waste." said the first Phantom shaking his head.

Hibou was running around the room dodging the attacks of the third Phantom while firing his buster gun, huffing as he ran. The Room was wide open with no obstructions, giving little to no places to take cover. Hibou rolled to the side, spinning around and firing at Phantom who deflected the attacks with his beam saber before leaping up, coming down at Hibou with another Kunai attack. Hibou scrambled, barely dodging the kunai before firing again on Phantom as he landed, catching him in the knees and knocking him to the ground.  
"Gotcha!" he said, scrambling to his feet and running toward Phantom, plugging him with 3 more holes, only for phantom's body to suddenly poof into a puff of smoke into a now dead Pantheon Guardian.

"A fake?!" Hibou stared in surprise, turning around and barely dodging a kunai as another Phantom came at him. "Oh crap!" He brought his buster gun up to block the beam saber, only for the Phantom to punch Hibou in the gut, once, twice, three times before throwing him down to the ground, His beam saber at Hibou's neck to keep him from moving.

"A valiant effort." said Phantom. "But nothing more."

Hibou gritted his teeth, wondering what to do now.

Faucon ducked and weaved while deflecting Phantoms blows with the recoil rods, hitting him when he can as he tried to keep up with the guardian.

"You had a lot of promise Faucon!" said Phantom, swinging his beam saber. "Harpuria saw great potential in you! And you threw it all away. Why?"

"Why?" Faucon caught Phantom's arm, throwing him. "You know why! X has gone insane and you turn a blind eye to his madness!" He charged the rod, intending to slam it into the prone Phantom's chest, but the guardian was quick, rolling away and throwing a kick into Faucon's head. Faucon staggered as Phantom got to his feet.

"Right or wrong, my duty is to protect Master X!"

"That 'duty' has cost millions of innocent reploids their lives Phantom!" said Faucon, blocking another sword strike and nailing Phantom in the gut with recoil rods, sending Phantom flying as the guardian threw his shuriken at him during the flight. "Blind loyalty to X will no nothing but lead Neo Arcadia to ruin!"

"And rebelling against him won't?" said Phantom. "Your actions endanger Neo Arcadia!"

"How does standing up against X's tyranny endanger Neo Arcadia?" Faucon demanded charging Phantom.

"It endangers Neo Arcadia because you keep us from dealing with the real threats that are out there!" Phantom grabbed Faucon in a headlock as the two struggled. "The only way for everyone to survive is if Dr. Ciel surrenders!"

"She'd rather die then submit!" said Faucon. "She'll keep fighting you to her dying breath."

"And how many more innocent lives will she drag with her?" Phantom asked. "You say X has gone insane? She IS insane!"  
Faucon gritted his teeth, and struggled back to his feet as Phantom kept the headlock on him.

"If you're talking about the Cyber Fusion incident, she's already confided in us." said Faucon. "And if anyone is at fault, it's you for allowing it to happen in the first place! She was only a child for god sakes!" He reached behind, grabbing Phantom and throwing him off, slamming into a wall.

"Gah!" Phantom winced as he hit the wall, staggering to his feet before getting tackled by Faucon. "oof!"

"This is for badmouthing Ciel!" Faucon said, delivering punches into Phantoms gut and face. "You have NO idea what she has sacrificed the past year, risking everything to keep us safe from all of you!" He pinned Phantom to the wall, holding him by his neck, pulling his fist back and staring daggers. Phantom stared down Faucon, blood trickling from his mouth, his concentration broken his double keeping the other three at bay would disappear.

"Kill me I dare you." gasped Phantom. "You'll just prove X's point if you do."

Faucon gritted his teeth, and punched the wall next to Phantom, dropping him.

Phantom gasped for air, and looked up at Faucon, who now had him at gunpoint.. "Now, why are you here?" Phantom asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Faucon.

"Try me." said Phantom. "I'm open minded, more so then Harpuria, it comes with the job description."

"Fine." said Faucon. "X is...what the hell?"  
Phantom raised an eyebrow. "What was that about X?"  
"Phantom, behind you." said Faucon.

Phantom turned his head and blinked. The wall Faucon had pinned him against earlier was...glowing?  
"Hey what's going on?" Hirondelle asked as he Hibou and Myuute ran over. "Why is the wall glowing?"  
"Faucon what did you do?" Hibou asked.

"I didn't do anything!" Faucon said.

"Quiet." said Phantom. He was watching the wall, his hand resting on the hilt of his beam Saber as bricks started to part and move, revealing another larger room behind it, shrouded in pure darkness.

"What's in there?" Myuute asked, staring into the darkness.

"Maybe the answers to X's infection?" remarked Hibou.

"Infection?" Phantom looked at the four. "What are you talking about? What infection?"  
"X has the Maverick Virus." said Faucon keeping his eye on the opening. "It's why he's been the way he is the last two year."  
"Preposterous!" said Phantom. "X is immune to the Virus he can't be infected by it."  
"Then explain his behavior the last two years." said Faucon. He took a step toward the opening, but stopped when a pair of red eyes started to glow from within.

"Something's in there." said Hirondelle, readying his rifle. Hibou and Myuute had their weapons ready.

"Truce?" Faucon asked looking at Phantom.

"Agreed." said Phantom. "For now." The ground shook, once, twice, and the eyes started to come closer, they belonged to a massive Mechaniloid, apelike in build and appearance as it lumbered out, its colors were predominately purple with brown parts on its lower arms and legs and head and shoulders. The group stepped back staring.

"Was this thing down here all this time?" Hibou asked.

"How should I know?" Phantom asked. "I didn't even know this room existed."

"Hey what's that on its chest?" Myuute asked, the others looked, noticing an emblem on the mechaniloid's chest. A Purple triangle, over it was a heavily stylized resembling an open maw with white teeth on the insides of the symbol, an eye like design above the top and an ear off the top corner, like a beast staring down it's pray.

"I don't recognize that symbol." said Faucon.

"I've seen it before." said Phantom. "A Maverick prisoner we apprehended for burning down a farming village wore that brand on his chest."

The Ape turned its attention to the group, letting out a snort before it raised its fist.

"Oh shit now what?!" said Hirondelle, taking a step back.

"Death to the Maverick Hunters." it said, surprising the group. "All...Hail...Sigma..."

 **INDEX**

 **SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. I WAS HAVING TROUBLE WRITING THE CHAPTER AND COMING UP WITH A GOOD PLOT FOR THE DYSIS MISSION, AS WELL AS BEING EASILY DISTRACTED IN AN 'OOH SHINY' FASHION (I BLAME MY AUTISM ^_^), BUT HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER. AS FOR THE NEW PANTHEON, THE 'PANTHEON HAMMER' IS AN ALREADY ESTABLISHED PANTHEON MODEL THAT DEBUTED IN MEGAMAN ZERO 2.** **. /revision/latest?cb=20080101003539, HERES A LINK FOR HIS APPEARANCE. I DECIDED TO REPURPOSE IT AS A NEW MODEL THAT IS PART OF PINA'S PERSONAL PANTHEON FORCES DUE TO ITS BALL AND CHAIN WEAPON (SOMETHING THAT WOULD HAVE BEEN WIELDED BY A MEDIEVAL KNIGHT), AND MUCH LIKE THE NEW ROSE PANTHEON KNIGHT, A LOT MORE DURABLE AND CLEVER THEN STANDARD PANTHEON, THUS PROVIDING FOR A DECENT MINIBOSS BATTLE. AND MUCH LIKE IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER, THE FIGHT WITH THE SHITTENOU GETS CUT SHORT, BUT FOR DIFFERENT REASON (GRANTED RORY VS. LEVIATHAN ENDED IN A CLIFFHANGER)**


	30. The Forest of Anatre

**PART 1**

"Where is Ciel?" Zero asked.

"In the training room with Leilei." said Cerveau. "I wouldn't go in there though."  
"This is important regarding the upcoming mission." said Zero, heading down a hall in the base beneath Accueil.

"Zero it's not a good idea to interrupt them." said Cerveau. "Not with the training they are undergoing."  
"Relax." said Zero, standing in front of the entrance to the training room as he hit the button to open the door. "You act like I'm going to get blown up or some-" as the door open an explosion threw Zero back and into the wall followed closely by Leilei hitting the wall next to him and slumping down. She was in her Cyber Fused form, resembling a sort of Reploid Sorceress. With how much her body alone changes when she transforms you would be hard to tell it was Leilei unless you knew her. She groaned, rubbing her head and looking up, a brilliant light faded as Ciel stepped out of the training hall. Her eyes gave off a golden color and she had several Cyber Elves floating around her.

"Again." Leilei said, pulling herself to her feet, only for Zero to grab her arm.

"I think that's enough." said Zero groaning as he got up. "Even I can tell your outclassed."

"She is making remarkable progress though." said Ciel. "And for that I am proud. Leilei you have done the impossible. You have complete control over Cyber Fusion, and you did it in only a matter of days, it took me years after I went berserk to just keep it under control. I think she's ready." That made Leilei smiled as Cerveau ran in, followed by Rory, Colbar, Faucon and Moineau.

"I heard an explosion." said Cerveau. "Is everyone alright?"  
"We're fine." said Ciel with a smile. "Just some training that's all."  
"Think you can train a little quieter?" Rory asked. "The customers are getting nervous." She looked at Leilei, smiling. "Well don't you look impressive. Maybe I should try Cyber Fusing."  
"Eh I don't think you need it." Moineau said nervously. "It's scary enough we have you outfitted with our weapons and armor."

"Aww, but think of the damage I can do with that much power." Rory said with a wicked grin.

"That's what we're afraid of." said Faucon.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with them." said Ciel, looking to Rory. "If anything allowing you to perform Cyber Fusion should be a last resort against an enemy we cannot defeat."  
"So Leilei gets to have all the fun and not me? I'm jealous." she said looking at Leilei. Leilei cut her a dark look eyes narrowed. "This is no laughing matter Rory. I can feel my aggression increasing as the power of the cyber Elves flow through me. If I'm not careful I could hurt someone. Infusing someone like you with a Cyber Elf's power could threaten the whole world."  
Rory pouted. "Aww I know how to control myself."

"No, you don't." said Leilei, the two now staring at each other.

Rory smiled. "Just because you're bigger in that form doesn't necessarily mean your stronger."  
Leilei gripped her staff, her hand glowing. "Care to put your theory to the test?"

"Leilei stop!" Ciel stood between the two, but her eyes were locked on Leilei. "Don't let Rory bait you, she is trying to rile you up, stay in control or you will go berserk."  
Leilei went rigid, and nodded, Rory just smiled.

"And you." Ciel said turning to Rory. "Get back upstairs."

Rory pouted. "Fine." she turned heading back for the tavern.

Ciel sighed, rubbing her forehead as Leilei reverted back to her human self, staggering slightly and leaning against the wall to prop herself.

"You okay?" Moineau asked.

"I'm fine." said Leilei. "Just tired."  
"Take her to the infirmary to rest." said Ciel. Moineau and Faucon nodded, helping Leilei.

Zero watch them leave and turned to Ciel. "Is it wise to train her like that?" he asked.

"I believe so yes." said Ciel. "Leilei's emotional control is amazing, and her magic reacts well to the Cyber Elves, in fact I believe I'm closer to finishing my Energy system than before, I have learned so much from teaching Leilei how to handle Cyber Elves." The two walked down the hall, heading for Ciel's lab.

"You plan to give her a Cyber Elf then for the mission?" Zero asked.

Ciel nodded. "It will help her maintain her magical power, and in case of an emergency she can fuse and provide you with backup."

"What makes you think we'll need it?" Zero asked.

"Of the three forests, Anatre is the most heavily guarded." said Ciel. "Why I don't know, according to Intel the extra troops were moved in recently."  
"They must have found something then." said Zero. "And they don't want anyone getting in."  
"Or out." Ciel suggested. She sat down at her console typing away at the keyboard. "You think there could be someone in there?" Zero asked.

"I don't know." said Ciel. "But for them to move so many troops into Anatre, Zero I'm worried."

"We'll be fine." said Zero.

"Promise me you'll come back alive." Ciel said.

"I will." said Zero.

And here they were, Zero, Biggs, Leilei and Colbar fighting through the Anatre ruins within the forest, swarmed by Pantheon on all sides.

"They keep coming!" said Biggs, slashing through two of them as they pressed forward.

"Whatever is down here has to be something big!" said Colbar. "Oh they wouldn't bother with this much security."  
"It makes you wonder what exactly is down here." said Biggs. "If they are going to all this trouble, maybe we shouldn't be messing with it."

"And what if it's something that can help us?" said Colbar.

"And what if it kills us?" said Biggs. "I kind of like staying alive alright?"

"You're welcome to leave." said Zero, as he spun around and smashed a Pantheon with his Shield boomerang. "Good luck getting past the patrols though." Biggs twitched as he stabbed a pantheon in the eye. "Fine fine I'll stay, but I've got a bad feeling about this!"

"Up ahead." said Leilei as she ran a Pantheon through with the spear end of her staff, before slinging a fireball at a second. "Entrance."  
"Good eye Leilei." said Zero. "Come on!"

Colbar and Biggs nodded charging through as Colbar looked up. "Flyers incoming!"

"I see them." said Zero, skidding to a stop and pulling out his Buster gun as he took aim, firing at the flyers as they swooped through the air, firing at the group. Leilei turned, making a motion with her hand and creating a brief barrier, deflecting the shots away from the group as Zero fired at the Flyers, catching one in the face as Colbar came in and shot the second one in the chest bringing them both down. Two more flyers came in, Zero spun around bringing his shield up as Leilei unleashed a bolt of lightning striking the Flyer and frying it.

"Jesus Christ." said Biggs, looking to Leilei. "That power is insane."  
"It's the Cyber Elf." Leilei said. She held her hand out, and in it floated a ball of light, with small shards of light falling off of it. "Though you can't see it Biggs, it is here, empowering my magic." She looked up, her eyes flickering red as she turned and fired a shard of ice, impaling an incoming warrior.

"Just don't let it overrun your emotions." said Colbar.

"I'll be fine." said Leilei. "Thanks to Ciel's teachings." She brought her staff up to block the blow of a Pantheon Guardian's stun baton, deflecting it to the side before impaling the guardian in the chest, and throwing it off.

It took a little longer but the four were finally at the ruins entrance Colbar providing cover fire as the other three ran in, before Colbar pulled out a grenade and tossed at the incoming Pantheons before rushing in with the rest as the grenade went off.

 **PART 2**

They were pressed against the wall as Zero peered around a corner, A patrol made its way down the hall away from them.

"The place is crawling with Pantheons." whispered Colbar as they quickly made their way down the opposite direction, turning another corner in the process.

"Considering what we encountered outside." said Biggs. "It'll be a miracle if we can avoid any of the patrols inside." He took a step forward, only for Zero to grab him and pull him back. "Gah! Hey what's that for?"

"Shh!" Zero said, pointing to the ceiling. The four looked up, something was attached to the ceiling moving back and forth.

"And that is?" Biggs asked.

"Surveillance Camera." said Colbar. "Great they got eyes on this place."

"What the hell is a Surveillance camera?" Biggs asked.

"Monitoring device." said Leilei. "You can keep an eye on one place from the safety of another location."

"If we can find the security room." said Colbar. "We might be able to see what their guarding, and probably find a safe path to it."

"Avoiding the cameras are going to be difficult until then." said Zero, watching the camera. "They're going to have the choke points covered."  
"Maybe we'll get lucky and the security detail is sleeping on the job." said Colbar.

"Doubt it." said Zero. He looked to Leilei. "Leilei, can you use your magic to trick the camera?"

"Trick it?" Leilei blinked. Zero nodded.

"Show it something else so we're not spotted." said Zero.

"Oh I get it." said Colbar. "Like a footage loop of an empty hallway."

"Exactly." said Zero.

"I can try." said Leilei.

"Get the spell ready." said Zero. "Wait for my signal."  
Leilei nodded, quietly chanting as Zero kept his eye on the camera, watching it move back and forth.

"Now!" Leilei stepped out, holding her hand and a fog like haze enveloped the camera.

"Huh?" In the security room the two pantheons on duty looked at the monitor for Camera 3 seeing the fog envelop it. "Hey what the hell?"  
The second pantheon tapped the screen, watching the fog fade. "Eh probably just a glitch in the feed, they're still working out the kinks in the wiring in this place."

"I hope so." said the first one. "Reports came in that Zero is in the area."

"I'm not afraid of Zero." said the second. "Now that reaper girl I've been hearing about."  
"What you mean the Goth loli with the axe those humans from the gate talked about?" the first asked.  
"Yeah that one." said the second. "I heard she can tear apart whole squadrons of pantheon with her bare hands. And even if you cut her hands off, they just reattach like nothing happened."  
"Now you're making things up." said the first.

"I'm serious!" said the second. "She's got some kind of insane regeneration ability."

"Well as long as she stays away from here we should be fine." said the first.

"Heard she appeared at the Jin'en supply depot out in the desert." said the second. "Killed the entire squad without breaking a sweat. The girl makes Mavericks look tame."

"I heard she wiped out Herculious' patrol that went through the gate after we found it, along with Herculious." the first one said.

"Christ, and she killed Anubis at the depot." said the second. "And put Fighting Fafnir out of action."

"No that last one wasn't her." said the first. "Some magical girl straight out of an Anime."  
"Doesn't change the fact Fafnir got beat by a bunch of girls." said the second. He turned his attention to one of the monitors, showing the large sealed door in the lower levels. "Still, all this security to keep a corpse on ice."  
"That corpse it's a legendary criminal." said the first one. "Imagine what would happen to Neo Arcadia and the surroundings if someone reactivated him."  
"Why don't we just destroy the body and be done with it?" the second asked.

"Eh who knows." said the first. "Master X's orders, we keep that corpse on ice."

"Too damn creepy if you ask me." said the second. "Babysitting a corpse." He stood when the door buzzer rang walking over to it. "Thank god, the next shift is here." He hit the button, letting the door slide open. "About time you got-"  
"Surprise motherfucker!" said Colbar as he blasted the pantheon in the head. The first turned and reached for the alarm but Leilei's magic stopped it and pinned him to the floor. "Ack!"

he four ran in, Colbar closing the door and locking it for the time being and standing watch as Zero ran to the console and sat down, looking through the cameras.

"How did you get in here!?" the pantheon demanded. "This place is heavily guarded with 24/7 surveillance!"  
"Some surveillance." said Colbar. Biggs walked over to the pantheon, crouching down and lifting it up by its head, glaring at it.

"Um...Nice doggy?" the pantheon said.

"Listen Cyclops." said Biggs. "What's so important in this place that you got it more secure than the imperial palace."

"Better talk." said Zero, not even looking back as he was monitoring the patrol. "He eats pantheons."

The pantheon stared at Biggs, who gave him a big toothy grin.

"Okay okay I'll talk just don't eat me!" said the pantheon. "We found something about a week ago while sweeping Anatre, not just something...someone."  
"Someone?" Leilei looked at the pantheon.

"Yeah. A corpse, been in here for what seemed like forever. The body was identified as being that of a notorious S class Maverick criminal from the Maverick Wars. Vile."  
Zero's eyes widen, and he gripped his head as the name rang through his mind.

"Zero you okay?" Colbar asked.

"I...know that name." he said. "X and I fought him several time in the past, I think."

"Master X got nervous and had the place sealed and locked down." said the pantheon. "Thats all I know."

"Where is Vile's body?" Leilei asked.

"In the lower levels." said the Pantheon. "sealed behind a heavy door."  
"Found it." said Zero, watching one of the cameras.

"So what's the plan?" Colbar asked. "It's obvious by now that there's nothing here that can help us."  
"Maybe not." said Zero, looking at the door.

"Are you insane?" said the pantheon. "You're not thinking of taking Vile's body?!"  
"You know I have to agree with the grunt." said Biggs. "I told you there could be something in here that could kill us."

"What are you thinking?" Colbar asked.

"I'm thinking we take Vile's body back to Ciel for repairs."  
"What?" They all looked at Zero, even Leilei looked shocked.

"Zero, if what the pantheon says is true, this Vile is very dangerous and he could possibly kill everyone once he wakes up!" said Colbar.

"Yeah, see? Listen to your comrades!" said the Pantheon. "They're making sense!"

"No I don't think so." said Zero. "I'm pretty sure we can get him to fight for us."  
"And how do you propose we do that?" said Biggs.

"Easy." said Zero. "We have the one thing no one else can offer him. A chance to defeat X."

They all looked at each other, then back at Zero.

"Did you remember something?" Leilei asked.

Zero said nothing as he stood up, walking past them while shooting the pantheon in the head. "I found the quickest way to the door. Colbar, shut this place down."  
"You got it." said Colbar as he took out a Grenade, Leilei and Biggs heading out with Zero as Colbar left the grenade in the room and ran out, closing the door behind him as the Grenade detonated.

With the security cameras disabled, it was relatively easy for the four of them to make their way down the lower levels, as it was just a matter of slipping past the patrols and staying out of sight.

"Jeez this place is endless." said Biggs. "You sure we're going the right way."  
Zero looked up at one of the cameras, which now just sat there doing nothing, and surveyed his surroundings before nodding. "Yes I'm sure." he said.

"Alright, but if we end up getting lost."  
"Biggs shut up." Leilei said agitatedly, her eyes flaring briefly, making Biggs flinch.

"Careful Biggs." Colbar said. "Don't go agitating the Cyber Elf enhanced Mage."  
Biggs laughed nervously and Zero sighed. "Knock it off you two, and Leilei, keep yourself calm."

Leilei nodded, taking a deep breath as they entered an elevator. A quick bit of hot wiring from Colbar and they were on their way down.

"So can you remember anything about this Vile person?" Colbar asked looking at Zero.

Zero shook his head. "His name is familiar, and I know I fought him before, but I can't remember the details."

"The guard did say he was a dangerous criminal." said Biggs. "There's no telling what he did in the past."  
"None of it good probably." said Colbar. But it makes you wonder how his body ended up down here. If he's as dangerous as he's suppose to be, then how come his body wasn't destroyed?"  
"Like the Pantheon said." Said Leilei. "X got nervous. Combine with the fact he is infected with the maverick virus and apparently no one knows about it."  
"He's prone to irrational decisions." said Zero. "If he was in his right mind he'd have had Vile's body destroyed."  
"Good for us though right?" Said Biggs. "I mean if we can get this guy to join us."  
"He'll join us." said Zero. "I know it." The elevator dinged and they got off, but they barely went a few feet down the hall when Leilei stopped, her eyes going wide and her body shivering.

"Leilei?" Colbar looked to Leilei. "Hey are you okay?"  
"Fafnir...?" Leilei looked around, taking a step back and gripping her staff.

"Fafnir?" Colbar gripped his rifle. "He should be out of action still right?"  
Zero looked ahead, and his eyes narrowed. He stood there flanked by a large platoon of Pantheon, giving Zero a look of disgust and contempt. Tall with Green armor, the helmet bearing two wings coming off the side. on the back of his arm were two more wings designed for light, and he wore lighter armor on his arms and legs with gold trimming.

"If you even remotely value a chance at peace between Neo Arcadia and the resistance some day." said Harpuria. "Turn around and leave. Nothing good will come from unleashing Vile upon the world."

"Stand aside Harpuria." said Zero. "X brought this on himself."  
Harpuria gritted his teeth. "I'm giving you a chance to leave peacefully."

"And what about our friends?" said Colbar. "I'm sure your buddies are giving them the same chance."  
"Leviathan and Phantom are not as lenient as I am." said Harpuria. "But if you leave now, I'll order them to stand down."

"No can do." said Zero. "Move Harpuria."  
"You are willing to side with a Maverick?" Harpuria asked. "He is dangerous."

"Haven't you heard?" said Colbar. "You already consider the Resistance Mavericks, so why not add one more to the roster?"

Harpuria gritted his teeth, eyes narrowed. "Zero, you were a legendary hero, but if you plan to go this far, then you are nothing but a fallen hero."

"If anyone has fallen, it's X." said Zero. He drew his beam saber and ignited it, Biggs drew his beam daggers as Colbar readied his rifle, Leilei standing by with her staff and magic ready. "Even you can't be blind to that fact, or are you too loyal to him to realize the truth?"

"Why you..." Harpuria glared as he drew his two beam sabers and ignited them, the pantheons with him readying their weapons. "Kill them, but capture the sorceress alive! Do not let them pass this point."

"Fuck!" said Biggs.

"Now what?" Colbar asked.

"We go through them." said Zero.

 **PART 3**

The massive melee that broke out was only slightly hindered by the narrow Corridors within the ruins, gunfire zinged back and forth between the pantheons and Colbar, as Zero and Biggs engaged in melee with support from Leilei's magic. On the opposite side, the pantheons were working in tandem with Harpuria, who due to the narrow space could not bring out his full power, being unable to take to the air, but that didn't mean he wasn't dangerous as Harpuria clashed blades with Zero.

"Why do you continue to oppose us?" said Harpuria as he pushed Zero back and slashed the air, sending a blade of energy at Zero who deflected it with his Shield boomerang.

"They don't oppose Neo Arcadia." said Zero. He'd push Harpuria back and slashed at him. "It's X they rebel against."  
"X IS Neo Arcadia." said Harpuria, parrying Zero's saber and slashing at him. "Your rebellion is futile! There is no point to it!"  
"Isn't there?" Zero asked, he parried Harpuria's next attack before landing a shield bash, staggering the Shittenou as Zero drew his buster gun and fired a charged Ice Shot at Harpuria. With the narrow space Harpuria couldn't move as he was blasted and thrown back, Zero charging at him. "As long as you continue to oppress reploids, the resistance will continue fighting you!"

"You no longer have just Neo Arcadia to deal with." said Harpuria. "Or have you forgotten the Empire? Your surrounded on two fronts Zero, you have no chance of winning!" The two clashed blades once more.

"There is something you seem to overlook Harpuria." said Zero. He'd push Harpuria back. "Even the empire has enemies."

"Huh?" Harpuria blinked at this. "What are you getting at?"  
Zero said nothing as he lunged for Harpuria.

"Elbe?" Zero looked at Ciel, puzzled.

"Yes." said Ciel. "It is a kingdom that lies to the south of Alnus hill, they were a vassal state of the empire, but recently the King of Elbe, Duran, declared Elbe's independence, no longer desiring to be reliant on the empire. The Empire responded with a blockade to try and break the kingdom's resolve. Suffice to say it isn't working, but the blockade continues."  
"So what does this have to do with our raid on Notus, Dysis and Anatre?" Zero asked.

"It's simple really." said Ciel. "While you and your team are attacking the forests, I will personally infiltrate Elbe and secure an alliance with them, we have a mutual enemy after all."  
"It's too dangerous." said Zero. "Have someone else go in your place."  
"There's no one else." said Ciel. "Most of the combat ready members are going with you."

"Then at least do not go alone." said Zero.

"I don't plan to." said Ciel. "Tuka and Yuno will come with me, so I'll be fine."  
"And how do you plan to get past the blockade?" Zero asked.

Ciel smiled. "Well, let's just say I made Barter an offer he couldn't pass up."

Barter again. "2 weeks ago you wanted to kill him yourself."  
"I still do." said Ciel. "I still despise everything about him, about what he does and how he profits off of it. But it doesn't change the fact we need him now, and I look forward to the day when I can tell him to fuck off."

Zero raised an eyebrow at Ciel's rather colorful language, making Ciel blush.

"Sorry." said Ciel. "I just can't seem to wrap my head around him, I want to hate him, and yet there are things about him I can't help but respect or feel sorry for."  
"Like his past?" said Zero.

"Have you talked to him?" Ciel asked. "He could help you with your memories."  
Zero shook his head. "Haven't spoken with him since we left Junk Town, and besides, I don't know if he outright hates me, or just doesn't care, which seems to be his response to most things."  
"He says he doesn't care, but I'm not too sure." said Ciel. "anyways, Barter is going to get us past the checkpoint to speak with King Duran, this needs to be covert I don't want the Empire to find out we slipped by their checkpoint, at least not yet."

"Another part of your smear campaign?" Zero asked. Ciel nodded.

"We'll let the empire figure it out themselves that it's the resistance supplying Elbe." said Ciel. "That will only add to the emperor's frustration toward X no doubt, combined with your attack on Neo Arcadia potentially disrupting this banquet that will be happening." 

'she's probably across the border by now.' Zero thought as the battle continued. The others were holding their own against the pantheons as Biggs utilized his agility to dodge and avoid the gunfire, slicing off arms here and there. He dashed in at a guardian, stabbing it in the chest with his beam daggers before slicing it open, spinning around and driving his dagger into the eye of a second guardian, he turned his gaze toward Zero, watching the insane back and forth between him and Harpuria. "Is that Harpuria guy really dangerous?"  
"Very much so." said Colbar. "I thought I was a goner when he cornered my team during a mission, but Zero managed to save my life." He'd strike a Hunter with his buster gun before blasting it's arm and leg off, knocking it to the ground. "All the Shittenou are dangerous."

"Colbar is right." said Leilei. "When Fafnir showed up at the depot, it was an uphill battle the entire time, and the pressure his mere presence caused, sent a chill down even Rory's spine. We were all afraid, it felt as if we would not make it out alive, and we almost didn't, if it hadn't been for the cyber fusion." She looked up, blasting a pantheon with her magic.

"So long story short, it was a miracle you survived." said Biggs, he ducked and rolled a pantheon off his back into another before turning and kicking the two down. "And we'd probably be dead by now if Zero wasn't here to fight Harpuria."

"Regardless, we need to get to Vile's body and these guys are slowing us down." said Colbar.

"Do you think we can punch through?" Biggs asked.

"If Zero can keep Harpuria occupied, yes." said Colbar as he shot down another Pantheon. "we just need to look for an opening and make a run for it."

"The real question is." said Leilei. "Can we all make it? If we make a run for it, they'll come after us, and we don't know how long Zero can hold off Harpuria."

"So one of us needs to break away." said Colbar.

"Don't look at me." said Biggs as he smashed a pantheon into the wall. "I wouldn't even know what to do when I got there."  
"I'll go." said Leilei.

"Are you sure?" Colbar asked.

Leilei nodded. "I can use my cyber Fusion to escape and head for Vile's body."

"Is that even wise?" Colbar asked. "What if you lose control?"  
"I won't." said Leilei as her eyes began to glow, her power growing. "Because I've been using a Cyber Elf to enhance my magic the whole time."

Harpuria and Zero went silent went they felt the power build up, turning toward Leilei.

"What in the world?" said Harpuria, the wind was picking up, and Leilei's aura radiated brightly.

"Zero." said Leilei. "I will recover Vile's body."  
Zero nodded and braced himself as a shockwave erupted from Leilei, smashing pantheons into the wall and knocking Harpuria back.

"This power..." said Harpuria surprised. "Is this what defeated Harpuria?" He looked ahead, staring in disbelief at the girl, Leilei stood there, the cyber fusion completed as she gripped her staff, staring down Harpuria, now it was Harpuria's turn to shudder.

"This power." said Harpuria. "It's just like that time."

"Leilei! Go now!" said Zero as he turned around and swung at Harpuria, forcing him to focus on Zero and blocked.

"Understood." Leilei said, much like before her voice sounded older and more mature, even her body seemed to have aged slightly as she rose up off the ground and shot off down the hall.

"You are making a big mistake Zero!" said Harpuria. "What possible reason do you have that warrants reviving a psychopath like Vile? What justification do you have?!"

"One that was never thought possible." said Zero, he parried Harpuria and pinned him to the wall. "X is infected."

Harpuria went silent, the look on his face said it all, he didn't know.

"What?" was all he could say, as Leilei disappeared down the hall.


	31. The benefits of Diplomacy

**PART 1**

He sat at a table in the Jade Palace grumbling to himself. The party had winded down and soon everyone had left, everyone except him that is.

"Fafnir, I want you to stay here for the time being with Senator Luhra." X had said as his car was brought around.

"Why?" Fafnir asked.

"Because you are still not cleared for combat duties." said X. "And if you come back with me to Neo Arcadia you'll be heading straight for one of the forests to join the other three Shittenou in rooting out the resistance and driving them out."

"But Master X!" said Fafnir. "I can fight!"

X stared at Fafnir, and delivered a swift kick to Fafnir's leg. His eyes widen and he crumpled to the ground in pain, catching everyone's attention.

"Agh!" Fafnir screamed. "What the hell was that for?"  
"To prove my point." said X looking down at him. "Your body may be repaired but you are not fully healed, you start fighting and you'll break down before you get a shot off, so for now the Jin'en Gundan will be attached to the diplomatic corp. as bodyguard detail, is that understood?"

Fafnir nodded reluctantly. "Yes Master X."  
X patted Fafnir's shoulder and looked at him. "I know you're eager to get back into the fight, but don't rush your recovery, take it slowly. Don't worry you'll get your rematch with Zero."  
Fafnir grinned. "Is it that obvious?"  
X smiled, turned and gave a polite bow to Pina. "Take care of him for me will you, tie him down if you have to but make sure he gets rest. I'll send over Dr. Kurokawa within a day or two."

"Of course Master X." Pina said. "We'll take good care of Sir Fafnir."

And here he was, relegated to diplomatic detail. Senator Luhra sat across from him, looking over documents.

"Don't look so upset." said Luhra as she sipped some tea provided by the imperials. "Sometimes the most important wars aren't fought on the battlefield."  
Fafnir looked at Luhra.

"Not everything can be solved guns blazing." she said. "Diplomacy is just as important. I think you can learn something while being stationed here."  
"Probably how to sleep standing up." said Fafnir. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Luhra slide some papers over to him. "What's this?"  
"Some documents concerning the Rose Order." said Luhra. "I want you to bring them to the princess and go over them with her."  
"ME?" Fafnir stared. "Wait a minute, I'm a soldier not a politician, I don't know the first thing about this political shit."

"I think you can handle this one just fine." said Luhra. "Besides, I think those girls like you."

Fafnir blushed and looked away, coughing. "Well uh, they are quite impressive, even wearing those fancy gowns I can see how strong they are, it's nearly impossible to hide the muscle on some of them, To go that far to prove something to others, forging your body like that, yeah I can respect them for their efforts." He stood, up, staggering slightly to regain his balance before grabbing his crutch and gathering the papers. "Alright I'll do it."  
"Be sure to read the documents over on the way." said Luhra. "No teleporting, you need to exorcise that leg and the rest of your body."  
Fafnir gave a wave with the documents as he headed out the door. "Yeah yeah I know."

He made his way down the streets of Sadera, exchanging the occasional greeting with the humans who passed him. Fafnir stopped, taking a moment to take in his surroundings on this quiet morning. The empire was so very different from Neo Arcadia, it was like stepping through a time warp into the past, and he couldn't help but admit that he was taken in by the scenery as they drove through the countryside from Alnus Hill to the empire, it was truly breathtaking.

'This place is the complete opposite of Neo Arcadia.' Fafnir thought. 'And yet they manage to prosper in their own right. Well technology doesn't necessarily mean superior right?' He continued down the street, looking over Luhra's documents. 'We can...what? Move a portion of the population through the gate, set up homes, farming that sort of thing?' He stopped for a moment, a mental image of Phantom as a farmer, complete with overalls, a hat and a pitchfork popped into his head. Fafnir had to hold in his laughter at this image. 'Still it's better than keeping everyone crowded inside the city.' He rubbed the back of his head as he walked on. 'X is probably going to work on that once things settle down, but getting all those people through the gate safely. We'd be up to our armpits in mavericks if we're not careful.' He grumbled, a thought popping into his head he didn't like. 'Worst case scenario we could ask the resistance for help, but X is so hell bent on wiping them out-" that made Fafnir stop. 'But why is he so hell bent on wiping them out?'

'Is there a way to settle this peacefully?' Bozes' words during her visit to him in the infirmary came back to Fafnir.

'We have the resources of the gate.' said Fafnir. 'So why bother going after the resistance. Hell why is the resistance bothering coming after us now that I think about it.' He scratched his head, maybe he was over thinking it?

'Gah! All this sitting around doing nothing is making me act weird!' he thought, grumbling as he walked on, people were staring at him, some stepping away at his posturing and grumbling.

"Mommy what is that Knight doing?"

"I don't know sweetie." the mother said. "But best we stay away from him."

"We're not moving?" Beefeater looked at Fafnir, a little confused. "But Pina said she was going to move the whole order to Neo Arcadia."

"Yes and no." Fafnir was at the training hall of the Rose Order, everyone was gathered, all of them women aside from Norma. Fafnir scratched the back of his head, was the entire order one big Amazon brigade? "A compromised was reached because there are some of you who didn't like the idea of moving, instead the Rose Order of Knights will be branching out."

"X mentioned that at the party." said Pina. "But he didn't have a chance to explain."  
"Well it's simple." said Fafnir. "A new Rose Order school will be established in Neo Arcadia, it's not the main school, but it's part of it." He rubbed the back of his head. "Uh...think of it like a tree, This school is the main trunk, and the one in Neo Arcadia is a branch coming off that trunk."

"Oh." Bozes clapped her hands together. "That sounds wonderful."

"Right, so all you really need are a few of your best members over in Neo Arcadia to run that school." said Fafnir. "The Knight order is popular among the female nobles here right?"  
"Yeah." said Pina. "We get new members every year, starting at a young age."  
"Well." Fafnir walked over to Pina and lifted her arm up, Pina blushed as Fafnir felt the biceps beneath the body suit, near hard as a rock, not bad. "You girls are in better shape than most. A school like this, with the right tweaks, could actually be popular with women who seek a way to get in shape and learn some self defense, even if they don't plan to become a Knight." The girls all looked at each other, eyebrow raised.

"You take it for granted cause you do this every day like clockwork ever since you were little. But look at yourselves. You're built like athletes and you can move around in that armor you wear like a second skin, makes me wonder how much you girls can actually bench."

"Bench?" Shandy raised an eyebrow. "What's that."

"What you don't have weight lifting here?" Fafnir asked. "Bench pressing, you lay down on a flat bench, and you have a bar above you with weight distributed on each side. You take the bar, lower it to your chest, then lift it straight up full arms length. The amount of a weight on the bar is how much you can lift, or 'bench'. It's a measure of the strength of the muscles you've developed, and doing it regularly keep your muscles strong and consistent, and can even build more muscle."

The girls looked among themselves, talking and whispering.

"Pina, Bozes, Norma and Hamilton got to use the weight equipment back at Neo Arcadia while they were there." Fafnir added. "Used them regularly while they were there to keep their strength up."  
"Oh yeah now I remember." said Pina. "They had all these fancy contraptions with weights on them, it was pretty amazing to be honest, and yet it's so simple, it makes you wonder why we haven't thought of something similar."

"Still, you managed to build your bodies up even without fancy equipment." said Fafnir. "Regular exorcise can do just that, and besides." He'd tap Pina's armor, letting the distinct metal sound ring in the room. "Haven't you been doing your own form of weight lifting for the past 10 years? Wearing this heavy armor day in and day out. until you can move in it like it was nothing?"

They all nodded, they didn't think about it like that.

"So I just need to pick a couple of my knights to run the branch school correct?" said Pina.

"Yeah, someone competent enough to run it and be able to teach." said Fafnir.

Pina nodded, looking around those gathered, her eyes diverted toward Panache, who was standing off to the side away from the group, she blinked when Pina locked eyes with her.

"Huh?" Panache stared, and her eyes widen. "Wait. You're not thinking of sending me are you?"

"You're one of my best Knight Panache, and you've been with the order since the beginning." said Pina. "I can think of no one better to run the branch school."  
"But." Panache shook her head. "I can't, I don't trust them, and have you forgotten the party?"

"You were being influenced by Cyber Elves, Mas-" Pina stopped herself, remembering how angry Panache got at the party. "X said as much."

Panache looked away. "You can't blame everything on Cyber Elves princess." said Panache. "Everything I said to him, I meant it, all the cyber elves did, if they even were there, was amplify my anger that's all." She leveled her eyes at Fafnir. "I don't trust him."

Fafnir returned Panache's stare, the others looking worried.

"So just because you don't trust X, does that justify not trusting the rest of Neo Arcadia?" Fafnir asked. "You heard what he said. 'Hate me all you want.' But that doesn't mean you can extend that hate to all of Neo Arcadia. Do not condemn us because of one person. If you hate X and you don't trust him, believing he's been manipulating the princess like you claim, fine, you have every right to think that." He stepped toward her. "But don't you DARE think everyone else in Neo Arcadia is the same. There are many people living in that city, struggling day in and day out to survive. We are low on resources and supplies, we deal with Mavericks on a daily basis, and you sit around here in your fancy clothes and your fancy parties playing Honor Guard for the empire. So don't you DARE say all of Neo Arcadia can't be trusted when you know NOTHING about what we've been through for the last 100 years."

Panache's eye widen, the others looked surprised as well. He was right. She knew nothing about Neo Arcadia, aside from what Ciel told her and the others that day, but that was Ciel's opinion, and she did say there was a time when Neo Arcadia was peaceful and prospered.

Fafnir turned and headed for the exit. "Do yourself a favor Ms. Panache." said Fafnir. "Look beyond your hatred of Master X, and take the damn position and see Neo Arcadia for yourself. Don't make judgments before that, am I clear?"

Panache looked away, gritting her teeth. "I understand."

"Good." said Fafnir. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "God this diplomatic shit is boring the hell out of me. Isn't there anything FUN to do around here?"  
"We were about to do some basic training." said Pina. "Care to join us?"  
Fafnir looked to the group. "I can't do much though while I'm recovering."  
"Then why not give us some training?" Bozes asked. The others nodded in agreement.

"I can do that." Fafnir said. "Alright head out to your training area I'll join you in a moment." The girls all nodded and quickly filed out, all except Panache.

Fafnir looked at Panache, and just sighed. "Look I'm sorry for going off on you, but someone had to set you straight."  
Panache said nothing, and headed for the door.

 **PART 2**

While Zero and his team were busy 'bonding with nature' Ciel was preparing for her own mission as final adjustments were being made to the Transfer server.

"I'm going to have to charge double for this." said Barter. "Acquiring a Terminal that was off Neo Arcadia's Transfer grid was NOT easy."  
"I did not expect it to be." Ciel said as she checking her buster gun. "Thats why I asked you to come along with me. If we're successful you'll get more than just payment for the terminal."

"And what would that be?" Barter asked.

"A client." said Ciel.

"You mean this King Duran guy?" Barter asked. "yes I suppose having royalty on my client list would help."  
"One condition." said Ciel.

"Sure." said Barter.

"You are not to sell him weapons, this is about breaking the blockade that the empire has on Elbe."  
Barter smiled. "So you're asking me to smuggle in relief, aid and supplies like food if this deal goes through, is that right?"

"I'm sure this is beneath you, but there is no one else I can think of who can pull this off." said Ciel.

"On the contrary." said Barter. "I don't just run guns you know." He'd put his hands in his pocket. "Consider where I live, and there are other towns out there in the wasteland besides Junk town, all of them outside Neo Arcadia's jurisdiction and thus in constant dangers from Mavericks. Guys like me who can get things like weapons past a Neo Arcadia checkpoint are important to getting food and relief to a village that got hit by mavericks without being caught by them."

Ciel blinked, surprised by this statement.

"Melany's town was attacked by Mavericks and she lost her parents. I went in with food and supplies along with two other smugglers I work with. A few days later I caught her trying to steal from my shop, that was about maybe 12 years ago, and instead of turning her in, I took her in, and now suddenly I'm a father. Funny how the world works."

Ciel smiled. "So you do still have a heart after all Barter."  
"I do." said Barter. "But I buried it in my work, you tell anyone you saw me act sentimental and I'll triple my fees for your next supply shipment."

Ciel giggled, and they both laughed.

"Hey Ciel!" Ciel turned, seeing Delilah and Mamina walk in. "I thought you said you were going to need our help with that forest mission Zero and the others went on."  
"I do." said Ciel. "But in a different capacity." she motioned to the Transfer Server. "I need you to go with Cerveau and help him set up a signal beacon."

"Signal...beacon?" Delilah blinked at this, her bunny ears twitching in confusion.

"Thats right." she said. "With it, the range of our communication equipment will be boosted to the point where we can contact people on the other side of the gate, possibly even perform a Server Transfer to send them through and bring them back."  
"But how do you know it will work?" said Mamina.

Ciel smiled. "Because the beacon will be powered by a prototype of my C.I.E.L system, a new energy system combining the energy of Cyber Elves with that of magic, to create a self contained system of continuous renewable energy."  
Barter raised an eyebrow. "You already have a prototype?"  
Ciel nodded. "Thanks to Leilei. In fact with just the prototype, we could upgrade Italica into a fully functional modern day city." They all stared at her.

"And the final product?" Mamina asked stunned.

"The perfected system could power Neo Arcadia for centuries." said Ciel. "It would be the end of the energy crisis, and the end of the war. We would be able to focus on rebuilding the world."

"Sounds like you could modernize this whole world with that system." said Barter.

"Yes it would certainly be possible." said Ciel. "But the finish project is still days, maybe months away. However this early prototype will be enough for what we need, we'll be able to have eyes and ears on Neo Arcadia from here, and even teleport through the gate."

Barter raised an eyebrow and smiled. "I hope you don't plan to test this on Zero's team."

"Well they are on the other side of the gate." said Ciel smiling. "But more importantly we'll be able to contact them on the other side once the beacon is in place, and that is what is important. Not knowing what is happening to them right now due to lack of communication through the gate does not sit well with me."  
Delilah smiled. "Don't worry Ciel, we'll make sure you can speak with your friends."  
"Yeah leave everything to us." said Mamina.

"Thank you both of you." said Ciel. "Be sure to mind Cerveau and do as he says okay? If you take your time and be patient, I'm sure you'll learn a lot from him."

The two women nodded, and headed off. Ciel turned to Barter.

"Now then." said Ciel. "I was hoping to just warp into Elbe, but the Transfer terminal still needs adjusting."  
"And that's where I come in." said Barter. Ciel nodded.

"Well, getting past some wannabe Romans shouldn't be too hard." said Barter. "Of course if they've been reinforced by Neo Arcadia that's a different story."  
"We'll worry about that when we get to the Elbe border." said Ciel. "And I'm sure it's nothing you can't handle."

 **PART 3**

South of Alnus Hill is the Kingdom of Elbe, A fairly large vassal state of the empire, some say large enough that they can function independently of the empire, and this is what it's leader, Duran, intended to do.

6 months ago, Duran entered the imperial senate in Sadera with a purpose, he was a late middle aged man, tall and well built if only slightly heavy, though it was hard to tell by his armor, a burgundy red color over a black chainmail suit that covered him well. His hair came down only slightly passed his shoulders and was slightly graying, his eyes a Smokey grey with an eye patch over one of them, he walked in with a purpose, disrupting the current proceedings and getting dark looks from everyone.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Marquis Cassel turned his attention to Duran.

"Out of the way Cassel." said Duran. "I wish to have words with our 'Benevolent' Emperor." He pushed Cassel aside and stood there eyeing Molt. Molt, as always, sat back in his chair with an almost lazy air about him, his chin resting in his fist.

"Duran, old friend, what do I owe the honor of Elbe's presence?" Molt asked.

"Don't you 'old friend' me Molt." said Duran. "I am here on business."

"Oh? What sort of business?" Duran asked.

"I am here to officially announce Elbe's secession from the Empire." said Duran. The senate was quiet at first, and then there was outrage.

"Secession? do you plan to turn against us Duran? After everything the empire has done for Elbe?"  
"I have not forgotten all that the empire has done for Elbe." said Duran, his eyes stayed on Molt. "But as it stands, we can no longer remain as your vassal, not if you continue to invade your own vassals in search of slaves.

"Ah you talk about our campaign against the warrior bunnies?" Molt asked. "You do know my son was wholly and entirely responsible for that, and besides that was 3 years ago."

"Do not shift the blame Molt." said Duran. "You approved of that massacre, and for what? Slaves? This little incident has left many of the humanoid species scared, wondering when the empire will turn on them, when the vassal states they live in suddenly drag them off to the imperial capital to make them slaves."  
Molto just smiled. "So you came here to declare independence in order to protect the beast races within your border?"

Molto nodded. "But this does not mean I intend to betray the empire or turn my blade against you. We will continue to support you as an ally, but we can no longer continue to serve under the Empire."

Molto was quiet, Duran had thought this through. He always knew something like this would happen, that one of the empires Vassals would turn on them, at least Duran was being polite about it.

"Very well." said the Emperor, to the shock of the senate. "If Elbe desires independence from the Empire, so be it. We will withdraw our troops at once, and from here on in you are on your own."

Duran bowed. "Thank you your majesty, I am glad to see you at least have common sense, unlike that son of yours. I would suggest you keep him on a short leash, less his ambitions bring calamity to the empire." He turned and left, knowing damn well in the back of his head that this wasn't going to be as easy.

And he was right, while the empire did indeed pull its troops out of Elbe and its territories, they did so to arrange a blockade to keep them isolated from the rest of the world. Checkpoints on major roads were set up to keep people from leaving, and keep merchants and traders from getting through. While Elbe had resources to keep going on it' own, it was only a matter of time before the people's spirits are broken, unable to visit relatives and the like. Dry goods and imports would soon run dry, sooner or later the Empire will win out, but Duran at least will go down fighting if it meant keeping his people free. But how long can he keep this up? 1 year? 2? Maybe 3? The empire has the resources to keep the blockade going indefinitely, unless he can somehow secure an outside supply source, he would not be able to match the empire should it come down to that, but that was not the least of his problems. There was a new player, one who had come from beyond the gate on Alnus hill, he only knew about them due to the few spies he managed to get into Sadera, and the fewer friends he still had on the senate. Neo Arcadia, a power from beyond the gate who has formed an alliance with the Empire, and from what Duran heard, rather brazenly as well. He couldn't help but smile at Neo Arcadia's leader who somehow managed to put Molto in his place and made this alliance happen, that was a man he would like to meet one day. But what he heard about them made him nervous. They had power far beyond what he can imagine, carriages of iron that moved on their own, whether by land or even by air. They fielded soldiers who required no food, drink, or rest, constructs that they can produce endlessly. The thought of fighting such an infinite army unnerved Duran greatly. The Empire he can handle, but this new threat? He could not begin to fathom how he could fight against such a foe, and should they reinforce the blockade, Elbe would be beaten via attrition.

Once more his eyes turned to the letter in his hand. A letter he received yesterday from Count Formal in Italica, that was dated the day before, that made him curious. Normally it takes at the very least a week on horseback for a courier to make it from Italica to the border alone, and yet this letter made it in one day, and past the blockade no less. The guard who brought the letter to him said it had been delivered by a strange bird made of iron and steel, and when it flew off it did so faster than any sort of bird he had ever seen before.

'My dear King Duran, I write you this letter to inform you that there is a solution regarding the blockade. By now you may have already heard about Neo Arcadia, a nation from beyond the gate at Alnus Hill whose military power greatly surpasses that of the empire, and what's worse this nation has allied itself with the empire. This could mean trouble for many of the empire's vassal states, and you most importantly, seeing as how you broke ties with the empire and established independence. However there is hope, Neo Arcadia are not the only ones who came through the Gate. There is a group, known as the 'Resistance' who fights against Neo Arcadia. The day after this letter reaches you, their leader will arrive in Elbe to speak with you. Her methods for entering your throne room may seem like magic, but it is not, even if I myself do not understand it. Listen to what she has to say, she just might be able to help you break the blockade.

Your friend, Colt Formal.'

He looked up from the letter, and watched with surprise as two beams of light suddenly appeared out of nowhere, touching the floor and taking the form of a young girl maybe 14 or so with long blonde hair in a pony tail, wearing a pink dress under some kind of armored bodysuit and high heels with armoring over them and white gloves on her hands, she wore a pink and white helmet that the pony tail came out of, and there was what appeared to be a look of relief on her face. The one next to her was taller man, looked to be in his 60's maybe, with blue hair, dark skin and yellow eyes, wearing some yellow colored clothing he has never seen before, the soldiers in the throne room readied their weapons, watching as the older gentlemen took something from a pocket, removing a white cylinder from the pack and putting it into his mouth and then, lighting it with some kind of fire spell.

"It worked." the older gentlemen said. "We're in one piece."

The girl smiled and then looked to Duran, she'd curtsied. "King Duran? My name is Dr. Ciel. I am the leader of the resistance."

"Stand down." Duran said to his men. The soldiers, at first confused, did so.

"So you're the resistance that Count Formal mentioned in his letter." said Duran, eyeing the two.

"Yes we are." said Ciel. "We have come here to seek your help, and to help in return in any way we can."  
"Help in what way?" Duran asked.

"We have the means of bypassing the blockade as you saw." said Ciel. "And Barter here can get you supplies and anything else you may need for Elbe to survive. Food, clothing, whatever your people need. The situation you are in, I cannot condone the pettiness of this blockade."

"'Pettiness'?" Duran laughed. "That is a good way of looking at it."

Ciel looked down. "People shouldn't have to suffer because they decided to stand up against a tyrant. I know that more than anyone. All reploids in Neo arcadia knows that, we fight day in and day out against X's oppression, hoping that one day humans and reploids can live in peace."

"It sounds like you've been fighting for a long time." said Duran. "And from the sound of it, with no end in sight."  
"Maybe." said Ciel. "But regardless of the odds, I will continue to fight. Even now my friends are fighting, looking for a way to end this conflict before this world is completely caught in the middle, believe me when I say that the Maverick Wars have claimed enough innocent lives, and I want nothing more than to end it."  
"And how does Elbe fit in?" Duran asked.

"There is a saying in my world." said Ciel. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. We have become enemies of the Empire by virtue of their alliance with Neo Arcadia. We are a small resistance and while we fought well against Neo Arcadia and X for the past year, I highly doubt we can take on such a combined force as the Imperial-Arcadian alliance, we need allies of our own if we are to survive."

"And you seek an alliance with me?" Duran asked. "And if I say yes what do I get?"  
"As I said before, we can get you supplies past the blockade." said Ciel. "And in time, we can probably break through all together and keep the Empire off your borders."

"And if I say no?"  
Ciel smiled. "Then I thank you for your time, and will return to Italica."  
"That's it? No veiled threats?" Duran asked, raising an eyebrow. Ciel shook her head.

"I desire peace, not war and conflict." she said. "So if you decline our offer we will leave you in peace."

Duran smiled. "I appreciate your honesty Lady Ciel. Such a thing is rare these days. I do not know what help I can provide, but if you can indeed break the blockade and get us much needed relief and supplies. Then I will do everything I can to help you, should the need arise, and besides, how can I pass up a chance to put that fool Molto in his place?"

Ciel smiled, bowing. "Thank you King Duran, this truly means a lot. May this alliance bring us one step closer to peace between humans and reploids, between all races in fact on both sides of the gate."

"That is quite an ambitious goal." said Duran. He stood up, walking to Ciel. "I hope you can make it happen."

"I will." said Ciel. "With the help of my friends, my allies, only by working together can peace be obtained." She held her hand out to Duran. "In my world, shaking hands is both a greeting and a means of sealing an agreement."  
"I see." Duran took Ciel's hand, and the two shook. "And with this our alliance is sealed is that it?"  
Ciel nodded. "Indeed. Barter will stay here for a day or two in order to sort out what you need." She looked at him. "Thankfully he finally decided to download the imperial language into memory." Barter's only reply was a puff on his cigarette, and he looked at the King.

"Let me know what you need and in what quantities, and I can do the rest, whether it comes from my world or your world, rest assured I can get you what you want. However in accordance to Ms. Ciel's wishes, I cannot provide you with weapons, this is a relief effort only. But keep in mind, unlike Ciel, I am not doing this out of the kindness of my own heart, I am first and foremost a businessman." He took a puff on his cigarette and smiled. "Well then your majesty. Let's talk business."


	32. Revelations

**PART 1**

Infected? Master X? Surly that can't be possible. X is immune to the effects of the Maverick Virus, at most it damages his systems, but outright infection?

"You're lying!" said Harpuria as he struggled to break from Zero's grip.

"I'm not one to make things up." said Zero.

"And where's your proof?" said Harpuria. "Where did you hear this from? Who told you Master X is infected?"  
"X told us." said Zero. "In a moment of lucidity at the Gate."  
Harpuria struggled, and managed to break free as he swung his leg up, kicking Zero in the jaw and knocking him back as Harpuria flipped around and landed on his feet in a crouch, before dashing at Zero sabers drawn, swinging at him. "YOU LIE!"

Zero brought up his beam saber, blocking Harpuria's wild swings, the last time he fought Harpuria, the guardian was calm and collected, sure of his victory, but now, now he was angry, off balance. The news of X being infected, his refusal to believe it, driving him mad, but who can blame him? Even Zero was skeptical, despite the fact they proof is right in front of all of them with X's actions and behavior. But Harpuria, so devoted he is to X and Neo Arcadia, he refuses to believe what's in front of him.

"If you care about X at all!" Zero said, as he ducked down and swung at Harpuria's leg. "Then stand down Harpuria!"

Harpuria barely managed to block Zero's strike, the saber grazing Harpuria's leg, He winced and staggered back in pain, limping as he fell against the wall.

"My job is to protect he humans of Neo Arcadia." Harpuria said, pushing himself up against the wall. "That includes preventing you from reviving Vile."

"Protecting the humans means from threats both external and internal!" said Zero. "But you refuse to see the internal threats!" He raised his Saber keeping it at Harpuria's throat, The guardian narrowed his eyes but didn't move.

"X IS INFECTED!" said Zero. "HE'S GONE MAVERICK AND JEPORDIZED THE LIVES OF EVERY HUMAN AND REPLOID IN NEO ARCADIA!"

"Shut up!" said Harpuria.

"OPEN YOUR EYES HARPURIA!" said Zero. "If X was sane. Would he continue to hunt us down especially after the gate was found?"  
"Shut up!" responded Harpuria.

"You have the resources to rebuild! You have the backing of the major government of the other world. So tell me Harpuria. Why is X wasting time and resources hunting us down?"

"Because your criminals of Neo Arcadia!" said Harpuria. "That alone is reason enough!"

"Bullshit!" said Zero. "X lost his justifications to hunt us down the moment the Gate appeared. His actions are the same as any dictator! Death to those who oppose him."  
"Don't you dare..." Harpuria said through gritted teeth, kicking on his jetpack and tackling Zero down the hall, the two now trading blows as Harpuria spiraled out of control until you couldn't see either of them. "CALL MASTER X A DICTATOR YOU OUTDATED RELIC!"

"ZERO!" Colbar starred watching as the two flew down the hall.

"Forget him!" said Biggs, turning and cutting down another Pantheon. "We need to clear these guys out and make sure none of them get by us, for Leilei's sake."

"Right." said Colbar. He looked back down the hall, shaking his head. "Jeez Zero, you know how to push someone's buttons. I've never seen Harpuria that angry before."

"You sure about that?" Biggs asked. He spun around and threw one of his daggers into the eye of an approaching Hunter, running at it and drawing the dagger out and then slashing the arm off.

"Positive." said Colbar, Gunning down a Hunter. "Harpuria is always in control, cold calculating and serious, even when angry he manages to stay calm."

"Guess speaking ill about X is a big no no." said Biggs. "Good to know in order to stay alive!"

Colbar just smiled slightly as he kicked a guardian down and shot it in the head. "If we don't focus and clear out these Pantheons, we won't be alive long enough to avoid speaking ill of X."

"Fair enough!" said Biggs, as he dodged a Guardian's Baton swipe.

Leilei reached the end of the hall, coming into a large room made of stone and metal, and at the far end was the door they saw in the security cameras.

"Beyond this door." she said looking at it. "Is this world's most dangerous criminal, and we're going to free him." she stood there for a moment, and a twisted smile started to spread across her face. "My human side is telling me not to open it, to listen to Harpuria and leave well enough alone, but the reploid side born from Cyber Fusion that I am struggling to keep under control is yelling at me to go through with it because that is our mission." She gripped her staff, trembling as she put her hand to her face, chuckling. "I have to keep myself in check, can't let myself go berserk, but no one is here...I could just let myself go real quick and-" Her eyes went wide as she heard herself talk. She closed her eyes as if to drown out her own voice, taking a deep breath to calm herself as he body then began to glow and then shrink down as she reverted back to her normal, human self. She staggered, panting and trembling as she leaned against her staff. She was only in that form for a few minutes, just enough to get distance between her and the fighting so she can reach Vile's prison, and already she was starting to lose control of herself? Why? She looked back at the door.

'Was it Vile?' she thought. 'It can't be. He's technically dead, and yet...' Could this be a testament to how dangerous the Mavericks of Ciel's world are? Just thinking about reviving Vile and unleashing him on the world once more was making the normally stoic Leilei GIDDY with anticipation, and yet she didn't know a thing about him, did she? She rubbed her forehead, maybe it's another side effect of the Cyber Fusion. She'd have to talk to Ciel.

'Leilei, focus.' she said to herself. 'You used your Cyber Fusion only to reach the door, you don't need it anymore right now.' She walked over to the door, looking it over. How exactly did it open? She pulled out her data pad typing in it as she examined the door, using her pad to take scans. She looked down at her pad when it beep, showing a schematic and readout of the door. It was a Neo Arcadia security system, high level clearance only, that means she'd need some kind of Authorization from a high ranking member of the government.

'We need Harpuria to open the door.' she said to herself. 'but short of knocking him out, he won't cooperate.' She tapped her chin and looked at the door again. 'Could I bypass the security like I did at the depot? No, this is probably much more sophisticated then the simple locks at the depot, I'd need more training from Rouge and Juane.' She looked over the door again, wondering what they need from Harpuria to open the door.

'I need to go back.' she said, turning and bringing out her Cyber Elf, preparing to fuse until she heard the commotion. She stared in mild disbelief when she saw Zero and Harpuria barreling out of the hall into the room, crashing to the floor and jumping off of each other, Harpuria stumbling from his leg wound.

"Zero?" Leilei stood there staring.

"Leilei! How are you doing with the door?" Zero asked.

"Can't get it open." Leilei said. "Need Authorization."

Zero looked at Harpuria. "Don't worry, I'll get it for you."

"If you think I'm going to open that door for you, you're wasting your time." said Harpuria. "Just like you are wasting your time with this nonsense about X being infected."

"Not nonsense." Leilei said, getting Harpuria's attention. "Truth."

"And how would you know?" Harpuria said glaring at her.

"I was there." said Leilei. "I was one of the 'mavericks' who attacked the supply depot, so I was with Zero and the others when X appeared at the gate and fought Zero. Right at the end, he seemed ready to kill both Ciel and a wounded Zero, when apprehension would have been the optimal solution."

Harpuria stared. "What?"

"He had his weapon pointed at Ciel, and was struggling not to kill her." said Leilei. "Threatening the life of a human, is that not one of the definitions of a Maverick in this world?"

Harpuria twitched and gritted his teeth. "But in the end he didn't kill either of them." he said.

"He would have." said Leilei. "and then it happened."

"What happened?" Harpuria said, why was he listening to her? He was doing everything in his power to keep Zero from going on with his accusations, and yet here he was listening to this girl.

"X, went crazy." said Leilei. "He stumbled and staggered, holding his head in pain. I remember him yelling something. 'Get out of my head you damned ghost' as if he was possessed or haunted by something, or someone, and then suddenly he just teleported away."

"This is still coming from known Mavericks." said Harpuria. "Even if what you are saying is true. IF X is infected, you have no corroboration."

"Yes...we do." said Zero. Harpuria turned. "The princess."  
Leilei nodded. "She went to the gate to stop Zero. She was witness to X's actions."

"She never said anything though, to anyone." said Harpuria.

"Sworn to secrecy?" Leilei asked.

"What do you would happen if word got out, even rumors, that X was infected and unwell?" Zero said, looking at Harpuria.

Harpuria stared as the realization clicked in his head. "It would cause a panic among the people."

"Worse." said Leilei. "The reploids of Neo Arcadia would start to riot once they find out the one oppressing them and labeling them Maverick is Maverick himself." Harpuria gritted his teeth. The hypocrisy of that statement can't be denied. This girl is wise beyond her years, almost as if she had been part of the prodigy program in the past.

"If you're not going to listen to me." said Zero. "Then listen to her Harpuria."

Harpuria clenched his fist, gritting his teeth. "Do you honestly believe you can control Vile? You should just leave to rot behind that door."

"We need him." said Leilei.

"Why?" said Harpuria.

"Because he is the only one, besides Zero, who could put X down." said Leilei. "That is what Ciel believes. If Zero fails, we have Vile as a last resort."  
"He'd kill X first chance he gets." said Harpuria. "If you are telling the truth about the infection, the last thing you want is someone like Vile alive."

"I'll take full responsibility." said Zero. "If Vile steps out of line, I'll put him down myself and drag his body back here to be locked up."

Harpuria said nothing, but tapped the side of his helmet as he heard his com activate. "What is it Phantom?" Harpuria asked. He blinked when he heard a crashing sound.

"Harpuria we have a situation." said Phantom. "A large Mechaniloid was discovered in the Dysis ruins, it is hostile and attacking us."  
"Us?" Harpuria said, surprised.

"Myself, and four members of the resistance, including Faucon." said Phantom.

"Faucon?!" Harpuria had a look of surprise in his eyes, it caused Zero and Leilei to look up.

"What about Faucon?" Zero asked, looking at Harpuria.

"It seems your friends and Phantom have encountered a rogue Mechaniloid in Dysis." said Harpuria. "and are fighting it now."

"They could be in danger." said Leilei. "we should head for Dysis and assist."

Zero looked at Harpuria.

"I will contact Leviathan." said Harpuria. "We cannot allow that mechaniloid to get near Neo Arcadia."

Zero nodded. "That is something we can agree on."

Harpuria said nothing, but turned toward the door and walked over to it. He stood in front of it as a beam emanated from an eye design on the door, sweeping over Harpuria. After a second, the eye spun around as the Door separated in two pieces extending into the floor and ceiling. Zero and Leilei approached, looking into the small room beyond the door. The battered and broken body of Vile lay in the door, bound to the wall by old chains. The armor rusted and faded, an arm and leg missing, the head lay slump, the visor cracked and broken.

"That's Vile?" Leilei asked, looking at the body.

Harpuria nodded. Zero walked in, looking down at the corpse. He drew his Beam saber and cut the chains, causing the body to slump to the floor.

Leilei looked to Vile's body, then to Harpuria. "How did it end up here?"

Harpuria shook his head. "No one knows."

Zero tapped his helmet activating his com. "Colbar, Biggs, we have Vile's body, get over here right away, Autruche, we need a pickup!"

"You got it!" said Colbar. "We just got done with the Pantheons we'll be right there."

"On my way!" Autruche chimed.

"All units." Harpuria chimed into his com. "Proceed to Dysis to intercept the Maverick threat." he hesitated a second. "Do not fire on the resistance."

Zero looked to Harpuria. "Let's go." Harpuria nodded, and the three of them headed for the hall.

 **PART 2**

Moineau, Wedge and Dande hauled ass from the server room down the hall, making the flooded stairway leading into the large open room in record time. The sounds of laughter grew louder and louder still, alongside the clashing of blades and weaponry, the sound unnerved Dande.

"Is it just me?" Dande asked, shuddering at the sound of the two distinct laughs. "or does it sound like Rory and Leviathan are bonding through bloodshed?"

They reached the doorway leading into the hall, and had to stop, Dande covering his mouth to keep from throwing up, even if reploids can't, it felt like he was about to, Moineau stared wide eyed and Wedge turned his head away, the water was dyed red with blood, Rory's blood, and Rory was going at it, laughing as she swung at Leviathan with her Beam Axe, while the guardian, also enjoying herself countered the swings with her own, before backing away, kicking her feet to stay afloat.

"Oh Leviathan! You fight with such grace!" Rory said. "Compared to Fafnir who was a clumsy hothead who did nothing but used more and more firepower, no style what so ever."

"He is a bit of a bore isn't he?" Leviathan said giggling. She deflected another blow from the axe firing her spear tips at Rory. Rory dodged around the spear tip, swimming toward Leviathan as she charged energy into the Beam axe before unleashing the blades at her. "And always going on and on about fighting Zero, he seriously needs a hobby." She swam back, and began spinning her spear at high speed, generating a ring of ice crystals that she then threw at Rory, the ring expanding outward to try and catch her. Rory swam back to dodge the expanding ring as Leviathan then swam upward, generating more Ice crystals like a minefield. She stopped at the top, and Rory watched as the ice crystals then fell down at her.

"Oh what a clever trick!" said Rory, slashing at the ice. "How is it that you can manipulate the elements like that? Obviously it's not magic."

"Just another marvel of our world." said Leviathan. "Robots with elemental properties have been around since the year 200X, and have only ever evolved from there." She lunged for Rory full tilt, her spear tip wrapped in ice as she thrust it forward. Rory moved quickly but the ice blade would find it's mark and Rory once again found her arm severed.

"Gaaah!" Rory screamed as the blood seeped out into the water and she floated back wielding her axe one handed to deflect Leviathan's follow up attack.

"Why are we standing here?" asked Dande. "We have to help her!"

"She can take care of herself." said Wedge.

"She just lost an arm!" said Dande.

"Watch." Rory gritted her teeth as she pushed Leviathan back. the muscle and blood from the stump stretching out toward her severed arm. Dande looked like he was going pale as he saw the stretched out tendril attach itself to the arm and reel it back in.

"Oh good god." said Dande. "That is NASTY."

"Wish I could have done that when I lost my arm." Moineau said.

Leviathan smiled, her spear tip wrapped in Ice as she lunged for Rory. "I don't think so." she said, as she cut through the tether. Rory screamed and pulled her stump back, now frozen over in ice.

"If you really think I will let you reattach your limbs, you have another thing coming." said Leviathan.

Rory gritted her teeth, eyes narrowed as she pushed herself at Leviathan, swinging her Beam Axe at her. Leviathan just smiled, bringing her Lance up to block, only to be surprise by Rory as she suddenly changed the angle, swinging the axe up rather than down, and taking Leviathan's arm off. Leviathan screamed, kicking off Rory and swinging back, holding her damaged arm.

"Now we're even." Rory said, licking her lips.

"I guess we are." Leviathan said grinning. She was about to make another move and stopped when her com went off. "Oh now what?!" She grumbled, tapping her com on. "What is it Harpuria! I'm trying to enjoy myself."

"Stop what you are doing." Harpuria said over the com. "There has been a change of plans, we are letting them go."

"What?!" Leviathan stared dumbstruck. "What do you mean Let them go? I have Rory the Reaper dead to rights!"  
"Leviathan." Harpuria said, it sound like he was saying it through gritted teeth. "X is infected, with the maverick Virus."

Leviathan's eyes went wide and she dropped her spear, floating back down and looking at Rory, who raised an eyebrow in confusion. "In...infected? That's impossible. It's Master X, he's immune to the virus."

"You mean you didn't know?" Leviathan's head snapped over to Rory, who was smiling. "Dear me. The leader of Neo Arcadia, keeping secrets even from his own subordinates? What is this world coming to I wonder?"

"Rory you okay?" Moineau, Wedge and Dande made their way over, Rory just smiled.

"I'll be fine once this ice is off my arm."

Moineau nodded, leaving Rory to Dande as she made her way over to Leviathan. "Hello Leviathan." she said calmly.

"Moineau..." Leviathan wasn't looking at her, instead looking at the floor.

"Leviathan! Respond!" said Harpuria.

"Huh?" Leviathan's head snapped up and she touched her com. "Yeah, I'm here."  
"There is a large maverick rampaging in Dysis. I need you there, along with the resistance members there."

"A Maverick? Inside Neo Arcadia?" Leviathan blinked. "I...I don't think I can fight. Rory sliced my arm off."

"Thats why I said bring the resistance with you." said Harpuria. "For now we all have a common enemy."

"What about Vile's body?" said Leviathan. "Please tell me you at least stopped them from getting it before you got word."  
There was silence, and Leviathan sighed. "Oh damn it Harpuria." she said.

"Who's Vile?" Rory asked as Dande was carefully breaking the ice off her arm.

"No idea." said Dande as he got the last of the ice off. "There we go."

"Thank you Dande." Rory said with a smile as went through the process of retrieving and reattaching her missing limb.

"We should get going." said Wedge. "While we can."

"Wait." Leviathan looked to the group. "Phantom found a large maverick in Dysis, Harpuria wants us all to head over there to help stop it."  
"Why should we?" Rory asked. "Give us a reason why we should care about Neo Arcadia after everything you put these people through?" She walked toward Leviathan, shouldering her axe. "You kill innocent reploids and label them maverick to protect selfish humans who either don't know, or don't care that something is wrong with their city's government. You all turn a blind eye to the problems and vent your frustration on everyone who lives outside Neo Arcadia. You didn't even know your own leader has gone maverick, or maybe you did know but you ignored it. Saying something like "He's under a lot of stress." or "He had no choice." So tell me Fairy Leviathan, why should they help you? Why should I help you? Why should anyone help Neo Arcadia?"

Leviathan twitched, gritting her teeth. "Neo Arcadia is the last bastion of humanity! The last place that humans can be safe from Mavericks. If it's destroyed."

"If it's destroyed, so what?" Rory asked. "There are plenty of humans and reploids living outside of Neo Arcadia are there not? Do you hear any of them complain?" She raised her axe, leveling it with Leviathan's face. Leviathan's eyes widen as she went rigid. "I could also just kill you right here and now if you're unable to accept reality. Put you out of your misery."

Leviathan was shivering. They were all here, in this flooded hall in the ruins of Notus, underwater, her territory, she could easily kill them all, and yet here she was, fearing for her life, at the mercy of a little kid, a kid who can't be killed no matter what, a truly terrifying monster indeed, worse than any maverick, she dropped to her knees, staring blankly at the ground.

"No wonder people fear you." Leviathan finally said.

Rory said nothing, merely slung her axe across her shoulder, looking to Moineau and the others. "Seems like we should be heading for Dysis, Pretty sure Faucon and the others there will need our help." She looked up and started to swim for the surface, Moineau, Dande and Wedge following as she tapped her com. "Autruche is Rory, be a dear and pick us up." she said.

"I'll be there soon, need to pick up Zero's team first." responded Autruche.

Rory looked back down at Leviathan. "Are you coming? Or are you going to sit there and sulk?

Leviathan blinked, looking up at Rory. "Huh?"  
"Your city is in danger." said Rory. "Humans are in danger. Get up off your ass and PROTECT THEM." That snapped Leviathan out of her stupor. She nodded, picking up her spear and quickly swimming up after them, leaving her broken arm behind.

 **PART 3**

Phantom leapt on top of the ape mechaniloid, holding on as the towering maverick tried to throw him off. Faucon and Hirondelle started firing at the maverick's head to try and pin him it's movements as Phantom drew one of his kunai out and stabbed it into the mechaniloid's back, it barely seemed to affect it though as it managed to throw Phantom off, who flipped and landed on his fee with a small skid across the ground.

"I think we're just making it mad." said Myuute.

"She has a point." said Hibou.

"We're not trying to kill it right now." said Faucon. "The goal is containment. If this things gets out, the city will be in danger." He turned his attention to Phantom. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine." said Phantom. "Harpuria is on his way, along with your friends."

"Good." said Faucon. He looked up at the mechaniloid. "Something isn't right."

"Hmm?" Phantom looked to Faucon before the two dodged another attack.

"That mechaniloid, it's too new." said Faucon. He made distance as he fired at it with his buster rifle.

"What do mean too new?" asked Hibou.

"I mean it doesn't look like something that would have been sitting in stasis inside these ruins for 100 years." said Faucon.

Phantom looked to Faucon, and then to the mechaniloid. "Do you have any idea what you are implying Faucon?" Phantom asked, not liking where this train of thought was going.  
"You mean besides the fact your security is shit?" Faucon asked. "I'm saying this thing was planted."

"Planted?" Myuute looked over at Faucon, before dodging another punch from the ape mechaniloid. "You mean someone deliberately put this thing here?"

"Thats exactly what I mean." said Faucon. "Think of what would have happened if one of Neo Arcadia's archeological teams had found it?"

Phantom gritted his teeth. "It would come online and wipe them out." said Phantom. "And then it would make its way out and head for the city."  
"And next thing you know, you have a Maverick rampaging inside Neo Arcadia." said Faucon.

"I will not allow that to happen!" said Phantom. The mechaniloid turned, it's shoulders opening up, revealing a set of rocket pods inside.

"Oh crap!" said Hibou.

"Not good." said Hirondelle

"RUN FOR IT!" said Faucon as he grabbed Myuute. The ape mechaniloid fired off the rockets, sending dozens of them careering at the 5 of them, even Phantom had to agree as he made a break for the hall.

"We can use the hall as a bottleneck." said Faucon. "It should slow him down."

Hibou looked behind him, and his eyes widen as he saw the Mechaniloid smashing its way through the hall. "It's not slowing down Faucon!"

"What?" Faucon turned, his eyes widen. "Are you shitting me?!"

"Talk about relentless." said Hirondelle. "What do we do?"

"We have no choice." said Faucon. "We need to lure this thing out of the ruins."  
"Are you insane?!" said Phantom. The hall shook from the Mechaniloid's approach as a piece of debris fell, nearly crushing him though Faucon managed to pull him away.

"You have a better idea?" Faucon asked. "We can't fight it in here, we'll bring the entire place down on our heads, plus there won't be enough room for everyone to fight."  
"Faucon do you read me?" it was Autruche.

"Loud and clear." said Faucon.

"I've picked up Zero and Moineau's teams, along with Sage Harpuria and Fairy Leviathan. We're en route to you."

"Good, we're making our way out of the ruins, with the maverick chasing us! Get ready to intercept."

"Copy that." said Autruche. "We'll have a big welcome for that maverick when you come out of the ruins."

"Good." said Faucon. "We're almost there."

"So we get it out into the open." said Hibou. "Then what?"

"Then we have 16 people hit it with everything we got until it's no more." said Faucon. "That's what."

"If that's the best plan you can come up with." said Phantom. "No wonder the resistance has been struggling for the past year."  
"I don't see you coming up with anything better." said Faucon. That made Phantom shut up.

"Can we argue about the plan later?" Myuute asked. "That thing is catching up!" She looked behind, watching as the mechaniloid rounded the corner, smashing its way through the hall trying to catch up to them.

"Almost there." said Hirondelle. "I can see light up ahead!"

The entrance grew closer and closer, and the five looked relieved as they came out of the ruins and into the forest.

"We made it." Myuute said panting. "Now we can-" she was caught off by the front of the ruins collapsing, and she stared as the Mechaniloid emerged. "Crap."

"Okay we got it out here." said Hibou aiming his rifle. "Now what?"

"Death to the Maverick Hunters!" the mechaniloid said, approaching the five of them and raising its fist. "All...hail...Sig-"

"FIRE!" the voice rang out from behind, and the five of them, Phantom included, went wide eyed as a horde of bullets zinged by them and started hitting the mechaniloid, causing it to back off. Ahead of them were a squadron of Pantheon Hunters, their arm cannons pointed in their direction, and giving the order was a smiling Rory.

"What is WRONG with you?" Hirondelle said staring at Rory. "Did you not see us coming out of the ruins."  
"Of course I did." said Rory, slinging her axe across her shoulder. Hirondelle twitched. "Thats why you didn't get shot."

"That is some messed up logic." said Hibou.

Phantom turned, watching the mechaniloid as it shrugged off the bullets. "It's not working." The mechaniloid growled as it opened its mouth, revealing a barrel inside.

"GET DOWN!" Phantom grabbed Hibou and pulled him to the ground as Hirondelle and the others ducked, Rory watching as the mechaniloid fired a beam of energy from its mouth, sweeping it across the field and wiping out the Pantheons, she just smiled as she was struck by the beam and thrown back, her body torn apart and her armor destroyed in the process.

"RORY!" Hibou stared and Hirondelle gritted his teeth. Phantom's eyes narrowed as he turned toward the mechaniloid.

"You damned Maverick!" He was starting to make a move when he heard giggling, he turned and stared. "What?"

Rory's severed and disfigured head lay on the ground giggling as blood seeped from the wounds, her body was torn in half and the limbs pulled apart and she was still laughing.

"Weak!" she said, as the disfigurement was healing itself. "X at least managed to DISENTEGRATE my lower body and render me unconscious."

Hirondelle looked pale and Myuute turned away ready to throw up.

"I appreciate your concern I truly do." said Rory. "But have you forgotten I am the apostle of Emroy? I can't be killed." She laughed as blood and tissue erupted from her severed and torn limbs, attaching to one another and pulling themselves back to each other.

"Am I seeing things?" said Phantom.

"You get use to it." said Hirondelle as Rory pulled herself to her feet, all that was left of her armor was the black bodysuit worn underneath. She licked her lips.

The mechaniloid, not fazed by Rory's grotesque performance, started to approach the group again, only to be struck by a bolt of lightning from the sky. Phantom stared, and looked over to see Leilei approaching transformed into her Cyber Fused stated and practically glowing with power.

"So...Thats the girl who achieved cyber fusion." said Phantom.

"Took you long enough." Rory said to Leilei.

"Had to keep myself focused." said Leilei. "Don't want to lose control in this form." She raised her staff and another Bolt of Lightning struck the ape mechaniloid. It staggered again as from the left side, Wedge came barreling at the Mechaniloid like a freight train, ramming into its leg, causing it to nearly topple over.

"Wedge your alright!" said Myuute.

"Of course I am." said Wedge, as Biggs used the burly Orc's shoulders as a spring board and launched itself onto the mechaniloid's back.

"I just want to reiterate that this is a BAD IDEA!" said the Kobold as it stabbed it's beam daggers into the Mechaniloid's neck. It roared in pain and tried to shake Biggs off. "Oh crap oh crap oh crap!" He howled as he was thrown off, flailing through the air and crashing into a tree. "Oww."

"Damn it Biggs." said Wedge, as he blocked a wild punch from the mechaniloid, being thrown back in the process as Leilei brought down a third bolt of lightning on the mechaniloid.

"It won't go down." Leilei said, gritting her teeth. She was getting agitated and being her in fused state wasn't helping things.

"Then we just keep hitting it." said Rory brandishing her Axe.

"Agreed." said Leilei as she activated the Beam spear on the end of her tech staff, and the two girls dashed at the mechaniloid.

"Death...to the Maverick Hunters!" The mechaniloid screamed, firing a volley of rockets at the two girls. Rory moved to the left and Leilei to the right, avoiding the rockets as they leapt at the same time, Rory laughing with glee as she brought the axe down on the mechaniloid, severing the arm off destroying its balance. Leilei came down from above, a cruel smile on her face as she rammed her staff into the mechaniloid's head, and holding onto the staff, used it as a lightning rod, sending her lightning magic into the mechaniloid's systems.

"Zero! Harpuria! All yours!" Rory called out. Phantom stared in disbelief, just who were those girls? Zero rushed in, followed by Harpuria their beam sabers drawn as they lunged at the Mechaniloid.

"Death to...maverick..." The mechaniloid twitched and stuttered from the damage caused by the Lightning, it's body slowing down as Zero slashed through the mechaniloid, and Harpuria pierced it's chest, right through the emblem.

"All...hail...Sigma..." the light in its eyes faded as it collapsed to the ground, it's body exploding.

There was tension in the air. Zero and Harpuria were staring each other down, Zero standing between the Shittenou and the resistance, flanked by Rory and Leilei as everyone was calming down from what just happened.

"What's stopping us from bring you all in?" Harpuria asked.

"First off." said Zero, pointing at Leviathan. "Leviathan is injured. Second, your outnumbered. Third, there is more going on here we don't know about."

"That mechaniloid looked new." said Faucon. "I think it was planted in Dysis."

"I have to agree." said Phantom. "It would seem someone had set a trap to unleash it on Neo Arcadia."

"Question is who." said Harpuria.

Zero looked down, his head throbbing, he rubbed his forehead. "Sigma."

"Hmm?" all eyes were on Zero.

"That mechaniloid, it said 'All hail Sigma' before it died." said Zero. "I feel like I should remember that name."

"Sigma aside." said Leviathan. "What is this about X being infected. It's not true is it Harpuria?"  
Harpuria looked at Leviathan, then at Zero. "Zero has no reason to lie."

"So you believe us then?" Moineau asked.

"Don't push your luck." said Harpuria. "There is a lack of evidence beyond what Ciel heard X say at the gate."  
"Thats why we're here." said Hibou. "To find that evidence."

Leilei thought for a moment, and then looked up. "Did X ever act strangely in the past?"  
"strangely how?" Phantom asked.

"Outbursts, fits of rage, things like that." said Leilei. "He looked like he had a psychotic break at the gate."

"Now that you mention it." said Leviathan. She looked to Harpuria and Phantom. "He did snap something fierce when we reported to him about your base blowing up. Phantom had suggested we retake the Energen factory, and X went ballistic."

"Not sure if that's proof he's infected." said Harpuria. "But lately he has become more and more obsessed with all of you. I think we just dismissed his behavior as him taking things personal with the resistance, and you especially." he looked at Zero as he said this. "No one could honestly suspect he had the Maverick Virus."

"Who would?" Rory asked. "He must go to great lengths to keep it hidden from everyone."  
"So what do we do then?" Leviathan asked. "Confront X?"  
"No." said Harpuria. He kept his eyes on Zero. "Confronting X without proof would make us look foolish."  
"I agree." said Zero.

"And the Maverick." asked Leviathan. "What about it?"  
"A separate problem all together." said Leilei. All eyes we're now on her.

"The maverick is unrelated to X, but no less dangerous." she said. "Looking for info on how it ended up in Dysis, and who exactly Sigma is, should be a priority for both Neo Arcadia and the Resistance. But until X is cured."

"He won't listen to reason." Phantom said finishing Leilei's thought. "A maverick wearing the same brand as that mechaniloid had been brought in for trial around the time the princess showed up. X kill him on the spot and then dismissed the matter."

"Sigma..." Zero rubbed his head. "I feel like I should know that name."  
"All the more reason to revive Vile." said Leilei. "If he is indeed a Maverick from 100 years ago, he might remember Sigma."

"If his memory is still intact." said Phantom.

"Highly likely." said Faucon. "Zero is suffering from hibernation sickness being sealed away. Vile is just straight up dead and deactivated."

Harpuria turned. "Go, we'll just say you got away from us."  
Zero nodded and the resistance took off for their van.

"Is it wise to let them go?" Leviathan asked. "We can easily call in a large contingent of pantheon and-" Harpuria raised his hand, quieting her.

"Zero is right. X's behavior needs to be looked at." said Harpuria. "I don't think any of us can ignore it now, knowing that he could be infected. It would explain all of his actions in the past 2 years. Especially the maverick purge, if that happened because he had one of those outbursts like the one we witnessed?"

"Dear god." said Leviathan. "I know that day has been haunting him but, that it was caused because he's gone maverick?" she shuddered. "I fear for the future of Neo Arcadia if we can't find a cure. How do you cure a virus that is suppose to have NO effect on someone like X? We're talking a completely new strain here that compromise even X! Even if we can find a viable Maverick Virus Vaccine, or even a strong enough Cyber Elf, how do we know it will work."

Harpuria said nothing, looking at Leviathan. "Let's get you to the med lab and have Dr. Kurokawa fix you up."

Leviathan nodded. "Yeah, better her then Kresh."

And with that, the three of them made their way out of the Forest of Dysis.


	33. Alouette's Day

**PART 1**

"Why do I have to go school?!" complained Menart as he and Alouette headed down the road. "I mean, we're reploids, we don't need school."

"Aww come on Menart!" Alouette said smiling, she was carrying a book bag over her shoulder, holding her cat plushy. "It's going to be fun. We'll get to meet new people, and learn about this world and what it's like. You have to admit that sounds neat right?"

"It sounds boring actually." said Menart. "and like I said, we're reploids, can't we just get what we need to learn downloaded into our heads?"

Alouette tapped her chin at that. "But this world is like, really old and stuff and doesn't have access to computers and the like. So a lot of things we can learn and that everyone else wants to learn we have to do it the old fashion way, with books and stuff."

Menart groaned. "And this is why I hate school, having to study and take tests, where's the fun in that?"

"Then don't worry about the boring stuff." said Alouette.

Menart sighed. "It's because we're kids, that has to be it, Ciel's throwing us out of Accueil so we won't be in the way."

"Maybe cause you won't be in the way." Alouette said with a giggle. "She at least lets me help out upstairs." and with this Alouette stuck her tongue out at Menart. "so Nyah!"

"Thats not fair!" Menart said. "She's always playing favorites with you." He sighed, hanging his head.

Alouette just giggled. "Just give it a try, you might end up liking it."

"No, I won't..." Menart grumbled.

Menart was staring at the classroom they were staring in almost slack jawed. He had thought he'd be with a bunch of humans, and then he remembered that house Formal took in a lot of demi humans. Here they were, kids the same 'age' he was. Bunny girls, wolf boys, cat people, even a lizard person among the human children in the room, and here they were, two reploids adding to this incredible menagerie.

The school Teacher was a plump, stern woman, wearing a plain dress with glasses perched on her nose, her hair steel grey in a bun.

"Class pay attention. We have new students." she motioned to Menart and Alouette. "Please introduce yourselves."  
"Hi! I'm Alouette!" Alouette said smiling. "And this is Menart, we're reploids! It's nice to meet you all." She'd bow politely. Menart just sort of waved.

"Reploids? What's that?"

"Never heard of a reploid before."

"Look how they're dressed."  
"Is that a cat?"  
Menart rubbed the back of his head. "And barely in school 2 minutes and we're the source of gossip."

"Alouette, Menart, please take your seats, and we'll begin today's lesson."  
They nodded, Alouette finding an empty seat next to one of the Bunny girls while Menart decided to go for a seat way in the back, sitting down and already looking bored.

'just drown out the teacher's babbling and set my systems to data record.' Menart said to himself. 'and I can be fast asleep and still pass this class.'

The bunny girl looked back at Menart, then looked to Alouette whispering. "What's his problem?"

Alouette looked back at Menart and whispered back. "He doesn't like school. I was looking forward to it ever since Ciel mentioned it." she smiled, taking out her notebooks and pencil, causing the bunny girls and the other students to stare at her.

"Hey where did you get that book?" said the wolf boy.

"Huh? This?" She held up the notebook. "I got it from Mr. Barter. It's a notebook." she'd open it up. "Rocinolle said that proper note taking leads to better grades." She flipped it to the first page, writing down the date according to her internal clock, smiling as she waited for the teacher to start the lesson.

About midday, lessons broke for lunch time as Alouette rummaged in her bag.

"Huh?" She blinked, peering inside. "where is it?"

"Something wrong Alouette?" Asked the bunny girl, Mira, very cute with yellow eyes and black hair she was eating a cookie.

"My Energen." said Alouette. "It's not in my bag." Alouette turned. "Menart! Did you steal my Energen?!"

Menart looked up. "Huh? No! Cerveau gave each of us the same amount for the day, why would I steal yours?"

"Then where is it?" Alouette asked.

"How should I know?" said Menart. "maybe you got a hole in that old book bag you insisted on using."

"It's not old!" said Alouette pouting.

"Sure looks old." said Menart.

"Menart stop teasing Alouette your making her upset!" said Mira, she looked at Alouette. "So what's Energen?" she asked.

"It's our food source." said Alouette. "we are artificial, that is, we aren't real and Energen is what fuels us."  
Mira blinked, tilting her head slightly, looking utterly confused.

"What she means." said Menart. "Is to think of it like running on magic or something."

"Oh." said Mira. She blinked again, and something seemed to cross her mind. "What happens if you don't have your Energen?"  
"Oh nothing serious." Alouette said with a smile. "We just shut down and sort of go to sleep until we can be powered up again."

Mira looked relieved.

"It's not like we die or anything." said Menart. "We just shutdown. Very hard to kill a reploid."  
"So, what does this Energen look like?" Mira asked.

"Well." Alouette tapped her chin. "Normally it looks like a crystal, but you have to do things to it so it can be useful for both reploids and machines."  
Menart let out a sigh, and tossed Alouette his E-canister. "Here have my Energen, I had plenty this morning to stay fueled up. You probably forgot yours anyways. You were so excited about this whole school thing you practically ran out the door." That made Mira giggle, and Alouette blushed, holding her plushy.

"Hey Alouette, what's with that doll?" Mira asked, looking at it curiously.

"Ciel gave it to me, isn't he adorable?" Alouette asked, holding the plushy out.

"You should leave that back at the inn." said Menart. "What if you lose him?"

"I will not!" Alouette said.

"Wow you two like to fight." said Mira.

"Menart is always picking on me." Alouette said grumbling. "One time he tried to cut my hair." she patted her hair as she said this.

"Hey that's mean!" Mira said looking at Menart. "I hope you got punished."

"Oh he did, big time." Alouette said with smile. "Zero caught him."

"Zero?" Mira looked at Alouette, along with the other students. "Whose Zero?"

"He's a legendary hero from back home." said Alouette. "Ciel found him and woke him up, and he's been protecting us from the bad guys. He even fought off a big dragon!"

The eyes of the students lit up.

"Wow really?"  
"A for real dragon? and he fought it off?"

"Yup!" Alouette smiled. "He came riding in on the Land chaser with Mr. Biggs, Mr. Wedge, Ms Myuute and Ms. Yuno, and he sliced the Dragon's arm off with his beam saber WOOSH!" at this, Alouette swung her hands as if she were holding a sword.

"You're lying." all eyes turned to the lizard boy. "You can't chop off a dragon's arm with a sword, everyone knows that."

Mira looked at the lizard boy. He was bigger than the others, though slim and lanky with a long tail and green scales over his body and dressed rather minimally, his forearms and ankles were wrapped up and he had some decorative jewelry around his neck. Tribal custom maybe? "You're being a party poop Iguassu." she said. "And besides, Alouette and Menart aren't from around here. Maybe their people have weapons that can cut a dragon."

"You kidding?" Menart grinned rubbing his nose. "Our weapons can cut ANYTHING in half and even punch holes in armor."

"Oh yeah? Prove it!" hissed Iguassu.

"I will!" Menart said as the two boys stared each other down.

Alouette sighed and Mira just chuckled. "Well boys will be boys, even when they are lizard people and reploids." she said.

 **PART 2**

After school Menart and Alouette were heading back to Accueil, only now accompanied by Mira and Iguassu, Alouette had been regaling her new friend about their adventures.

"And when we came to Italica, while Ciel was talking with Count Formal, Menart got lost." the girls giggled, Menart twitched.

"I didn't get lost!" he said grumbling.

"Did too." said Alouette. "It took us almost an hour to find you, and what was he doing?" Alouette blushed and puffed her cheeks. "He was trying to pick up girls."  
The two looked at Menart, who went beat red and looked away. Suddenly Alouette giggled. "Moineau said Menart got smacked across the face when she found him."

"She's lying!" said Menart flailing. "She is a no good liar!"

"Your only saying that cause Moineau isn't here right now." said Alouette giggling. She paused for a moment. "Come to think of it, most of them aren't at the restaurant right now."

"How come?" Mira asked, looking concerned.

"There on a mission that's why." said Menart. "Went back through the gate to stick it to Neo Arcadia in their own backyard."  
"But there's still plenty of people to meet." said Alouette smiling. "Cerveau and Doigt, Juane, Rouge, Rocinolle should be in unless she's out shopping."  
"We could bore Mira and Iguassu to death and have them talk to Pic." Menart said. "and how come Perroquiet didn't go to school with us huh? He's a reploid kid just like us."  
"Because Perroquiet is smart that's why." said Alouette. "and he's Ciel's assistant."

"Someone say my name?" They had reached Accueil when Menart mentioned Perro's name, and the bespectled reploid popped his head out the front door. "Oh, Alouette, Menart, welcome back, how was school?" He walked over, adjusting his glasses and carrying his data pad.

"It was great!" Alouette said smiling. "We made friends too, This is Mira, and Iguassu, Igu is a lizard person."

The two waved.

"I'm here to win a bet with Igu." said Menart. "I need a beam saber and a test dummy to slice in half."

Perro raised an eyebrow behind his glasses. "Uh, you know you're not allowed near the weapons right Menart? You and Alouette, even me, we're too young to be handling them."

"You don't see Ciel around do you?" Menart said.

"No but Rocinolle is here." said Perroquiet. "you're just asking for trouble you know that Menart?"

"Aww come on Perro where is your sense of adventure?" Menart asked.

"my 'sense of adventure' Menart extends as far as the Formal library." said Perro adjusting his glasses. "less likely to get me in trouble."

"Ah you are such a bore." said Menart as he started walking by him. "Fine I'll get it myself."

"You do and I'll tell Rocinolle, she's tending the bar right now."

Menart's eyebrow twitched. "Damn it Perro your ruining my fun!"  
Perro just sighed, and looked to Mira and Iguassu. "please let me apologize for whatever stupidity he tried to drag you into."

"Oh no need to apologize." said Mira smiling.

"Come on in anyways!" said Alouette. "We can show you two around the place."

The four of them were now sitting at the bar, Perroquiet having gone back down to the basement to work on something, Rocinolle smiling as she poured juice for Mira and Iguassu.

"I'm glad to see that Alouette and Menart made friends at school." she said to the two of them. "I'm sure Ciel will also be happy as well."

"I'm glad to have met them." Mira said smiling. "Alouette told us all sorts of amazing stories, about the resistance, and Zero."  
"So where is this Zero anyway?" Iguassu asked. "The place looks empty."

"I told you." said Menart. "Zero and the others are out on a mission." he looked to Rocinolle. "Hey have you heard from them yet?"

"No not yet." said Rocinolle. "Our communications equipment can't get through the gate just yet, but Cerveau is taking care of that though."  
"I hope they're okay." said Alouette, holding her plushy tight.

Mira looked at Alouette. "I'm sure they'll be find. They're all really strong right? Including that Zero guy you talked about."

"Of course they're fine." said Menart. "Zero is a one man army in of himself, and they got that goth loli girl with the axe with them, and we all know how freakishly powerful she is."

Iguassu blinked. " 'goth loli'?"

Rocinolle chuckled. "He's talking about Ms. Rory." she said. "In our world the clothes she wears is considered a type of fashion among certain humans."

Mira's eyes lit up. "Your friends with Rory Mercury? She's super famous! Everyone in the world knows about Rory. Of all of the gods of our world, Emroy is the most well known and revered due to Rory's traveling. How did you come across her?"

"It was during the Coda evacuation." Rocinolle said. "After we chased off the Flame Dragon and got the people to safety, we we're on our way to Italica, and came across her. Everyone was on edge, we didn't know what to make of her."

"That and she was dragging a corpse with her." said Menart.

"Menart!" said Rocinolle.

"What it's true! A dead pantheon, tossed it right in front of Zero." he said. "Everyone went pale as a sheet let me tell you OWWW!" He winced as Rocinolle smacked him upside his head. "Why did you hit me?!" That made Mira and Iguassu laugh.

The kitchen door opened, and Alouette's eyes lit up as she jumped off the bar stool and ran toward the blonde girl in the doorway. "Ciel your back!"

Ciel smiled, hugging Alouette. "It's good to be back. How was school Alouette?"  
"Great! I learned a lot, and we made friends."

Ciel smiled. "Thats great."  
"They're right over here." Alouette said, tugging on Ciel's sleeve. "Thats Mira, she's a warrior Bunny like Delilah and Mamina, and Iguassu, he's a lizard person, they're our class mates!"

Ciel smiled, bowing to the two. "Nice to meet you, I glad that Alouette and Menart were able to meet you."

"Oh, so are we." Mira said. "Alouette and Menart are really nice."

Alouette grinned at this, and Menart merely blushed.

"That was fast." Rocinolle said suddenly. "Your talk with the King of Elbe went that well?"  
"Yes." said Ciel. "Barter stayed behind to negotiate with Duran, so I had Juane and Rouge teleport me back. Suffice to say the Transfer terminal works perfectly, and once Cerveau, Mamina and Delilah install the signal beacon, we'll be able to establish communications through the gate." she paused for a moment, and looked at Rocinolle. "any word yet? From Zero and the others?"

Rocinolle shook her head. "if they are still in Neo Arcadia, we won't be able to contact them until they come through the gate. Cerveau and the bunny girls are still working on the signal beacon."

"I see." Ciel looked down, biting her lip. "This was supposed to be a simple infiltration mission, what's taking them so long? You don't think they were intercepted do you?"

"if they were, they can take care of themselves." said Rocinolle.

"Your right." said Ciel. "I shouldn't worry like this."

"Ciel! Ciel! Can we show Mira and Iguassu the base?" Alouette asked.

Ciel smiled, happy for the change in subject. "I don't see why not, just promise you won't touch anything okay?" the two kids nodded. "Alright then, follow me." and she headed for the kitchen, the four following after her.

That they would have the reaction that they did not surprise Ciel in the slightest as she was already use to it by now, after showing the place to Biggs, Wedge and Myuute, to the formal maids, and even Count Formal himself. However there was something to be said about the reaction of a child seeing such a marvel in front of them that made Ciel smile as Mira and Iguassu stared in awe at the resistance base beneath Accueil.

"Wow." said Mira, turning her head as they walked down a hall. "It's so different from upstairs, and this is how buildings in your world look like?"

"Thats right." said Ciel. "We're a very advanced people. But just because you have a technological advantage over someone, doesn't mean you are superior. I have seen many things in your world here that have truly left me speechless. And if it wasn't for the discoveries made in your world, my own research probably would have taken another year or two to finish at the very least." she stopped herself, and laughed. "I'm sorry, I started talking about things most people don't understand, even from my world."

"It's okay." Mira said smiling.

They entered the communications center, where Rouge and Juane were apparently in the middle of another of their heated debates.

"There is nothing wrong on my end clearly you're the one at fault!" said Rouge.

"My fault?" said Juane, her eyebrow twitching beneath her visor. "If it wasn't for my quick thinking you'd have teleported Ciel into the wall when we brought her back!"

"Oh don't go blaming that on me!" said Rouge. "You we're suppose to have the Transfer terminal zeroed in for the return trip by the time she was ready!"

"Well how was I suppose to know her meeting with King Duran finished ahead of schedule?" Juane asked glaring daggers at her partner.

They all stood there, watching the two argue, until Ciel cleared her throat getting their attention.

"Oh! Ciel! We didn't see you there!" said Rouge, straightening herself out.

"We we're just discussing how to improve the Transfer Terminal for next time." said Juane. "I think this one Barter gave us may be a little off on the return."

"Is that so?" Ciel said dryly. "and what was that about teleporting me into a wall?"

The two twitched, she heard that? They looked at each other for a moment before Juane suddenly pointed at Rouge. "It was her fault!"  
"Was not!" said Juane.

"You didn't have the terminal properly calibrated!" said Rouge!  
"I did so! Your targeting was off!" accused Juane.

"I am never off!" said Rouge.

"Oh yeah? what about when you warped Zero into the desert, half buried in the sand?!"

"There was a sand storm in the area!"

"No there wasn't! Skies we're clear!"

"Do they always fight like that?" Mira asked, head canted to the side.

"Afraid so." said Menart, hands behind his head. "At least it's entertaining, everyone's waiting for the day their arguments come to blows."  
"Menart!" said Ciel. "You shouldn't be saying things like that!" she looked up and cleared her throat again to get Rouge and Juane's attention again. "Once you stop bickering make sure the calibrations to the transfer terminal are complete in case Zero and his party need to be warped back in an emergency." She paused for a moment. "However, if Barter calls in about being ready to come back, I suppose if he accidently landed in the horse troughs outside..." That made the operators smirk as Ciel turned to lead the children along to continue the tour.

"Whose Barter?" Iguassu asked tilting his head.

"An Arms merchant from back home." said Menart. "Sells just about everything legal and illegal to anyone who can pay. No one likes him one bit, respect yes, but not like."

"Why don't you like him?" Mira asked.

"Because what he does ends up hurting people." said Ciel.

"Only bad people though right?" Mira then asked. "If he's helping you, then he's a good person, so he would want to make sure only bad people got hurt right?"

Ciel blinked, stopping and looking down at Mira, surprised by her logic. She thought back on what was known about Barter before she met him, he sold to Neo Arcadia and Mavericks, most people considered Neo Arcadia these days to be just as bad as the mavericks, and right now, he was negotiating with King Duran, to supply relief to Elbe.

"I...guess so." said Ciel. "But good people still get caught in the middle, nothing good could ever come from fighting."

"But sometimes you have to fight right?" Mira asked, she looked down. "Mommy said the Warrior Bunnies fought the empire when they invaded looking for slaves, many of her friends were taken away, the rest fled, a lot of us ended up here in Italica thanks to Count Formal."

"They destroyed your people for slaves?" said Ciel in shock. "Thats horrible."  
Mira nodded. "Yes but, we're happy here in Italica, thanks to Count Formal."

"All the more reason we should kick their asses." said Menart. "No wonder The empire and Neo Arcadia got along so well." They came to a door which slid open on its own, revealing Ciel's lab as they walked in.

"This is my lab." said Ciel. "I do a lot of research and study here, to find ways to make things better for people."

"Wow." said Iguassu, as they looked around. "It's like a magician's study, but fancier."

Ahead of them was Ciel's workstation, where a large machine sat, the centerpiece of which was a tall cylindrical clear tube sealed on both ends, large enough to hold an average size person. Alouette ran over, peering inside.

"Oh you have Cyber Elves." said Alouette.

"Cyber Elves?" Mira and Iguassu blinked and looked at the Cylinder.

"All I see are glowing balls of light, I don't see any elves." said Iguassu.

"Me too." Mira said canting her head. "They look pretty though."

Ciel blinked, and then her eyes widen when she realized what she just heard. "You, you can see them?"

"Yeah." said Mira. "Why?"  
"Humans...shouldn't be able to see Cyber Elves." said Ciel surprised. "Only reploids can see them, and humans like me who were...changed..." she looked over at the cyber elves, which shuddered in her presence.

"But we're not human." said Mira. "I'm a warrior bunny, and Iguassu is a lizard folk."

"Then my demihuman friends should be able to see them." said Ciel. "But they can't."  
"Maybe it's cause they're kids?" Menart asked. He rolled up a chair and sat down in it. "Weren't you a kid when you got experimented on or something?"  
Ciel blinked for a moment. "I suppose that's one reason." she sat down. "But none of the children from Coda village saw any cyber elves during the journey. Of course the gate hadn't been open for that long at the time and we're only just starting to notice them appearing in Italica."  
"What are Cyber Elves?" Iguassu said, staring at the glowing balls.

Ciel looked at Iguassu, she liked his curiosity. "They are, a program, or perhaps the best way to look at them from your point of view is, what, a familiar? A sprite? They were created a long time ago by my ancestor, a brilliant scientist named Etoile. Their primary purpose was to help bring an end to a horrible war that nearly destroyed my world, by eliminating a terrible virus that made reploids like Alouette and Menart go mad and hurt each other."

"Thats terrible." said Mira.

"It was." said Ciel. "But thanks to Etoile, the war ended, and we finally had peace."  
"You must be proud of her." Iguassu said looking at Ciel. "Your ancestor I mean."  
"I am." said Ciel, smiling. "And hopefully I can follow in her footsteps, and help bring an end to this conflict."

"Ciel come in." Rouge's voice came over the loudspeakers, scaring Mira and Iguassu.

"Go ahead Rouge." said Ciel.

"We just received Zero's signal." said Rouge. "They are through the gate and on their way back to Italica, they should be back within a day."  
Ciel let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, they're okay."

"Something else you should know." said Rouge. "They definitely found information in the ruins that needs to be decoded, but Thats not all they found."

Ciel blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"They found, someone sealed away in the ruins, a reploid from the maverick wars, they're bringing his body back."  
"I see." Ciel tapped her chin, whoever they found, had to be someone important.

"We'll get the base ready to receive them, Ciel out."

"What was that all about?" Menart asked

"Zero and the others are on their way home." said Ciel. "They managed to finish their mission and come back safely."

"Really?" Menart grinned. "Awesome! I hope they brought back souvenirs"

 **PART 3**

It was getting late now, the sun was starting to set as Mira and Iguassu finished up the dinner that Rocinolle cooked for them.

"Sorry you ended up staying her all day." said Alouette. "I hope your parents don't get mad."

"Oh they'll understand once we tell them we were with friends." said Mira.

"Too bad you weren't able to call them." said Menart. "We have devices that let you speak with people over long distances."  
"Oh?" Mira looked at Menart. "Is that why we heard Rouge's voice in Ciel's lab?"  
"Yup." said Menart. "It came through the speakers."  
Alouette turned to Ciel, who had been with them all day it seemed. "Hey could we give Mira and Iguassu Ear buds so we can talk with them when we want?"  
Ciel smiled, but shook her head. "I'm afraid not Alouette, We don't know how much Neo Arcadia has established on this side. If we're not careful they could intercept our transmission. Communications within the base is one thing, but going outside is very risky." She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "I just wish that damned Barter would finally get around to securing us those signal Jammers."  
They all looked at each other then back at Ciel.

"Have you gotten any sleep at all today?" Menart asked. "You we're down in Elbe negotiating with them, and when you got back you've been showing Mira and Iguassu around."

"Menart is right." said Alouette. "If you don't get your sleep you're going to get sick."  
Ciel smiled, giving Alouette a pat on the head. "You're right. I have been pushing myself these last few days." She got up, suddenly staggering as she realized just how tired she was, and laughed. "Oh dear, I really should get some sleep." she looked over. "Rocinolle, make sure no one disturbs me okay? Unless Zero and the others get back of course."  
Rocinolle nodded. "Oh Cerveau called in while you were downstairs, He's almost finished installing the beacon."

"Excellent." said Ciel, yawning again.

"Do you need help?" Iguassu asked.

"No I'm fine, thank you Iguassu." Ciel smiled again, and made her way to the bedrooms upstairs.

"That girl." said Rocinolle wiping her hands as she collected Ciel's plate. "She pushes herself day in and day out for all of us. Whether it's her energy research, or running the resistance, or just making sure we are all okay. There would be times where she goes days without sleep, but doesn't even realize it, so engrossed is she in her work. Everyone is worried though, that one day she's going to just collapse from exhaustion if she keeps pushing herself."  
"She sounds just like Count Formal." said Mira. "Going out of her way to help others and asking for nothing in return. She would make a great queen."

Menart had to hold back his laughter, nearly choking. "Ciel? A queen? Yeah right, there's no way she'd accept something like that."

"We should probably be going." said Mira. "It's getting late.

"Ah right, you have been here all day almost have you?" Alouette said. She'd hop out of her chair, leading Mira and Iguassu to the door.

"I had fun though." said Mira.

"Same." said Iguassu, eyeing Menart. "Even if Menart couldn't back up his boasting."  
"I can too!" said Menart, twitching. "You'll see! I'll show you just how awesome our weaponry is!"

Out on the street, Mira looked to Alouette and smiled. "Hey, how about tomorrow you come to my house? It probably won't be as fancy, but I'm sure you'll like it."

Alouette practically beamed as she suddenly gave Mira a hug. "I would love to! Thank you Mira! So tomorrow after school right?"  
"Right!" Mira said, returning the hug.

The next morning, Ciel watched as the transport van pulled up in the back, the doors sliding open as Zero and the others piled out.

"welcome back." Ciel said, trying her best to keep herself from hugging Zero. "I'm glad you all made it home safely."  
"Man I don't ever want to do something like that again." said Biggs. "I don't care HOW much you pay me."

"Baby." Rory said with a smile as she walked into the kitchen, Leilei and Myuute following.

"Come on Biggs let's get some beer in you." said Wedge, patting him on the shoulder.

Ciel raised an eyebrow. "Everything went well right?" Ciel asked.

"Yeah." said Moineau. "Biggs is just being a baby, Thats all."

"I see, so how did it go? Did you find anything we can use?"  
"Depends." said Moineau as she handed Ciel the thumb drives. "We didn't have a chance to decrypt the data, we got a visit from The Shittenou, and then there was this giant Ape Maverick, whole mission went a little crazy at the end, most importnatly though is who we found." She looked behind her, watching as Faucon and Hibou dragged out the broken and inactive body of Vile. She stared, almost in disbelief.

"Who...is that?" Ciel asked.

"His name is Vile." said Zero. "And if we're going to have any sort of advantage over X and Neo Arcadia, We need to bring him back online."

Ciel blinked, and looked at Zero, something about this didn't feel right. "Why?"  
"Because." said Zero. "He's the only one other than me who can match X in a straight up fight."


	34. Jin'en Boot Camp

**PART 1**

In the training ground of the Knights of the Rose Order, the entire group was gathered and at attention, Fafnir stood there eyeing them up and done.

90% women, the rest were males, and a sorry lot they were, aside from what appeared to be older veterans, probably Captain Grey's group.

"Alright listen up. My name is Fighting Fafnir, I am from Neo Arcadia and I lead the Jin'en Gundan, Neo Arcadia's ground forces, also known as the 'Scorched Earth Squadron'." Leaning on his cane for support, he limped down the line. "I've been asked by your princess to give you some training today, and I thought hell, why not make it a week of boot camp. So for the next week, you are no longer Rose Knights, you are now Jin'en recruits, and you will be treated as such for the next week. The first and last words out of your mouths at any time when I say anything ask a question or give a command is 'sir' is that understood?"

"Sir, Yes sir!" the knights all said, learning fast.

"Good." Fafnir smiled. "Now then, to make things authentic as possible, you will not be going back home for the next week."  
"Not going home?" They all looked at each other.

"If we're not going home, where will we sleep?" Pina asked, suddenly curious, and possibly a little afraid of what they got themselves into asking Fafnir to give them training.

"Why here of course." said Fafnir.

"What?" They all looked back and forth at one another.

"But we have no place to sleep here." said Pina. "Surely your joking sir. Fafnir."  
"I never joke, and there's an unused room here, well a few of them actually, that will make perfect Barracks. I made a call before I came out here, and I'm having some stuff brought in from Neo Arcadia to make this week as authentic as possible." He looked around the group, and smiled. "The old timers know what I'm talking about right? Long narrow rooms with maybe what, 20 soldiers to a room on hard wood frames with straw for mattresses?" Fafnir gave a smile. "Well, sorry to say but I'm going to be taking away all the comforts of home and putting you rich kids through hell."

That made the group cringe as Fafnir looked up at the sun, nice and high in the sky. he looked at his data pad, the time showed 12:00am.

"Alright, let's begin the training from hell shall we?"

They all looked at one another, and quickly responded "Sir, yes sir."

"Good, and I'm glad to see you have your armor on, this will make things a lot more fun. Now then." He'd tap a few buttons on his pad, and they stared, some backing up even, when a brilliant light shined from the pad, and showed what looked like the entire capital, only Pina, Hamilton, Bozes and Norma did not flinch, having seen this kind of 'magic' before

"What...what is that?" Beefeater was staring in awe at the image.

"It's called a "Holo-gram" " said Pina. "It generates a scale model image of a location or even a person. They have a lot of them in Neo Arcadia."  
"And they have one of the capital?" Panache was staring in disbelief. "When did you manage that?"  
"It's called Recon." said Fafnir. "After we lost Herculious Anchus and his squad to that damned Gothic Lolita Rory, we've been using Aerial drones to the map the area, less likely to run into her in the air."

"More likely to run into that Dragon that attacked Coda village." said Shandy.

"ANYWAYS!" said Fafnir. He'd set the pad down and limped around the model. "Captain Grey give me a hand here."

"Of course." said Grey, walking over to Fafnir.

"Alright where on this map is the Rose Order Knight School?" Fafnir asked.

"Hmm." Grey looked it over, surprised by the detail, he'd point to a group of buildings. "Right here. This is the area for this Knight school." said Grey.

"Alright." Fafnir tapped the building group and it would be highlighted in red. "So this would be the start point." He was tracing his finger down roads, creating a red line that highlighted. "then down this main road, few turns here, maybe into the back alleys."

"If you don't mind me asking sir Fafnir." Pina asked. "But what are you doing?"  
"First of all, for the next week its General Fafnir to all of you." said Fafnir. "Second, I'm tracing out a route around the city. Captain Grey how about through here?" Fafnir asked as he pointed to a location  
"Thats the Akusho district, it's a very dangerous place even for knights to be there."

"Perfect!" said Fafnir as he traced the path through the area looping it back around into the center before coming back to the Rose Knight school. "There we go." he turned to the Knights. "All the rich kids step forward, you have 5 minutes to memorize the route highlighted on this map, once you got it memorized and you know what streets are what, start running."

They all stared slacked jawed.

"Ru..Running?" said Hamilton.

"Thats right, 5 laps following this route, with your full armor and equipment on." said Fafnir. "And this is just the beginning."  
They all gulped, suddenly what Pina put them all through when they were kids looked like a pleasure cruise.

"Time starts now!" said Fafnir. All at once the knights scrambled over to the map image, quickly looking it over, figuring out the streets and turns before quickly running out of the building. "AND BE SURE TO PACE YOURSELVES PROPERLY!" he yelled after them.

"This is a little much isn't it?" Grey asked looking at Fafnir.

"They'll thank me later." Fafnir said. "How many of those kids can honestly say they know how to navigate these streets without relying on a map?"

"You're forcing them to become more familiar with the city is that it?" Grey asked. He took another look at the route that Fafnir had traced out. "Is that why this path of yours is all over the place?"

"The word you're looking for is 'convoluted'" said Fafnir. "and yes I am making them familiar with the back streets with this running exorcise. The length of the circuit will also start improving their stamina as well, if you haven't noticed I have them running with their armor on."  
"I did notice that." said Grey. "Five full laps around the city wearing that armor, the new recruits will probably collapse before they finish the first lap."

"If that's the case then maybe they don't deserve to be Knights." said Fafnir. He looked at Grey. "Things are going to be changing Captain, it's only a matter of time before more unsavory elements begin to come through the gate. The Resistance found the gate first, and we weren't far behind. How much longer do you think it'll be before Mavericks start popping up in this world?"

"You really believe that will happen?" Grey asked. "I thought you had the gate secured."

Fafnir laughed. "Secured? Barely. The resistance broke through TWICE already, once for unknown reasons besides the attack on one of my supply depots, and now they broke through again the other day during the banquet to raid our own holy sites in Neo Arcadia. Hekelot is lucky he still has a job at this point, hell he's lucky to still be in one piece after being run down twice by them. So it's only a matter of time before Mavericks begin to sneak in and cause problems for everyone. And I hate to say this Captain, but Neo Arcadia can't be everywhere, not when we face an energy crisis and have to limit our resources. A lot of your people have been questioning this alliance. They wonder what exactly they can get out of it when it seems like, in their eyes, we're just using the empire to hunt the resistance." he looked up into the sky as he picked up his pad, pressing a few buttons on it and causing several blips to appear which were following the route of the running course. "What we can offer you is training, weapons, and supplies to help you when that day comes."  
Grey gave a nod, unlike Panache he was trying to keep an open mind about Neo Arcadia, though perhaps he can chalk it up to age and experience, however he was glad to see Panache calming down and listening. He looked at the blips.

"Is that Pina and the knights?" Grey asked. The other veterans were watching as well.

"Yup." said Fafnir, he pointed up. "I got a drone in the sky following them and transmitting the data to my pad." He'd hit a few keys, and names would pop up on each of the blips."  
"Ah looks like Panache is in the lead." said one of the veterans. "She's always been a capable student."  
"Beefeater is not far behind." said a second.

"There is Norma and Helm." said another Veteran. "It was wise of us to have some of the male graduates come in for this."  
"It's good to see Helm has kept up with his training." said Grey.

"Why do you say that?" Fafnir asked looking at him.

"The man is good don't get me wrong." said Grey. "He was one of Pina's best students among the men when they were young, but I always felt that his priorities for joining the Rose Order would have gotten in the way."

"Is that so?" Fafnir said watching Helm's marker. "and what priorities would that be huh?"

"From what I can remember." said Grey. "He joined in hopes of making connections with the royal family."  
Fafnir gritted his teeth. "Really now?" he shook his head. "Using military training to advance one's standing, you guys actually do that?"  
"Considering it is the princess herself who runs this school." said one of the veterans. "Such actions are not unheard of, especially if you are looking to get ahead in your career, contacts are necessary."

"Then he should make his contacts after graduating, not using his training to make it." said Fafnir. He'd crack his knuckles. "I think I'll have words with him once they finish."

"If they finish." said Grey.

Helm Fure Maio was catching his breath for a second after clearing his second of the five lap, he was a tall well built young man with slicked back blonde hair and light blue eyes. Rather than wearing the Rose Order armor, he was instead dressed in the garments of the imperial military, wearing a light tunic over heavy steel armor with a draped skirt and greaves boots and gloves. His armor was more ornate, being a soldier of high rank as well a person of status with the title of Viscount.

"The princess, was never this brutal." he said panting, wiping the sweat away. Norma ran up to him stopping.

"Well you have to expect that Neo Arcadia has more extreme training regiments, I mean consider what they have to deal with."

"You say that like you understand them Norma." Helm said as he straighten himself up, accepting the water container that was provided to them at the end of each lap. he cracked open the top and drank from it, wiping his mouth.

"You haven't seen their world yet, I have." said Norma as the two continued at a jog. "It's a harsh world, so they have to train harder than anyone else." They started down the marked side streets, with Norma looking around. "You know I never noticed these streets before."

"Neither have I." said Helm. "Do you think it's deliberate?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"General Fafnir, he used that 'hologram' of his to come up with the most unusual path to run through the city, and here we are noticing streets for the first time." They turned a corner and continued their run. "Should a fight break out here in the capital..."

"I see what you mean." said Norma. He smiled and gave him a hard pat on the shoulder, causing Helm to stagger. "As expected of one of Pina's top graduates, you should have stay you know."

"What and waste my time as an honor guard?" Helm asked. "The Rose Order was a stepping stone for me Norma, and thanks to it I have status and position as well as contacts."

"Well you can add one more contact to that list." said Norma.

"You mean Neo Arcadia and their leader? I actually got a chance to speak with him at that banquet. For the life of me I don't understand Panache's hatred of the man, but then again she has always been fiercely loyal to the princess to the point of being blind to everything else."

"Careful you don't let Panache hear that." said Norma. "She's likely to break you in half, especially since Cyber Elves seem to have taken a liking to her, I've seen her eyes glow red at least another 2 times since that incident."

"Thats another thing I am wondering about." said Helm. "What exactly are these 'cyber elves' people seem to talk about."

"It's hard to explain." said Norma. They were coming upon the Akusho district now. "They are like an artificial fairy that humans can't see normally, and we're created to make reploids stronger, but they apparently can have an influence on human emotions, as you saw with Panache's outburst at the banquet."

"So how do you deal with something you can't see?" Helm asked.

"Well, I suppose if you see someone's eyes glowing red, you should probably try talking to them and calming them down." said Norma. "Report the incident to a Neo Arcadia officer, I hear X has been working with the emperor to try and contain Cyber Elves in the capital."

"Hmm." Helm looked ahead, thoughts running through his mind.

 **PART 2**

It was 2:00 PM by Fafnir's clock by the time they had finished the 5 lap run, There were bodies everywhere as the Knights were slumped, collapsed, laying down, sitting down, leaning against surfaces and against each other.

"Not bad." said Fafnir. "you all finished in roughly 2 hours. By the end of the week you'll be doing this in half that time." There was a collective groan.

"You get 10 minutes to rest and recover and we'll go onto the next step of this boot camp." He looked the group over, and pointed out Helm. "You come with me, I want a word with you."  
Helm blinked, surprised by this, and Norma smiled, patting him on the shoulder.

"Looks like you'll get to make more contacts huh?" Norma asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." said Helm walking with Fafnir.

They were using Pina's personal study in the school to speak in private as Fafnir limped around and sat down.

"Um, should you be walking around?" Helm asked. "I mean, I don't really understand how you reploids work but, that limp seems pretty bad."  
"I'll be fine." said Fafnir. "But we're not here to talk about the state of my motor functions. We're here to talk about you Helm. Why did you join Pina's school?"  
"Why?" Helm blinked. "I did it to make contacts within the royal family, having such contacts would help with my career in the future and it has."  
"Then be a politician and sit on your senate." said Fafnir.

"Pardon?" Helm blinked.

"This is a Knight School." said Fafnir. "It trains soldiers, you don't use protecting your country as an excuse to hobnob with royalty."

Helm's eye twitch. "My reasons are none of your concern, and I'll have you know I graduated from this school top of my class and secured a high rank and position within the imperial army, I have my own regiment and I am a capable officer."  
"Officer maybe, but your no damn Knight if you keep thinking like that." said Fafnir. He got up and eyed Helm. "Tell me, why do you think I have everyone running through the streets?"  
"You mean besides torturing us?" Helm asked. "Wouldn't such an action label you a Maverick in your government?"  
"Kid don't go throwing out that label when you don't know the meaning behind it." said Fafnir. "Saying it like that condemns every single one of your teachers who put you through hell to make you the man you are today, including your princess. Now answer the question properly."

Helm gritted his teeth, the nerve of this guy, telling him off like this. "My opinion, is that this run you had us do was to make us more familiar with the city then we already are."  
"Bingo." said Fafnir. "Knowledge of the streets, especially the back alleys that crisscross the major roads, are important especially in urban warfare. If an enemy attacks the capital you'll want to make sure you have the home court advantage, and that means knowing what streets you can duck down to flank them."  
Helm stayed quiet but nodded.

"Now then, I want you to think differently about this one week boot camp." said Fafnir.

"Differently?" Helm blinked.

"Don't think of it as way of making contacts." said Fafnir. "Instead think of it as a way of improving yourself as a person and as a soldier, think about the people before you think about yourself, and I promise you'll improve more in one week then you did in 10 years"

Helm nodded. "Alright, I'll consider it, sir." he said.

"Good." Fafnir got up, looking at the time on his pad. "Ah, it should have arrived by now."

They were now standing in the room that Fafnir had designated a barracks all of them staring at what they were seeing, a series of rectangular metal frames, long enough for a human to stretch out on, with legs to stand on. They were stacked two high, with enough space for someone to sit up on the bottom frame.

"Excellent." Fafnir said rubbing his hands. He walked over inspecting one of the frames.

"This all arrived from Neo Arcadia while we were running?" one of the knights asked staring.

"Yup." said Fafnir. "From the gate to here it's about an hour by plane, so the stuff arrived during..." he was ticking off time on his fingers.

"Third lap." said Suissesse.

"Yes that's it." said Fafnir.

"Are these beds?" Beefeater asked.

"Bunk Beds." said Fafnir. "Minus the mattress pillow and blankets." He'd point to a corner where a stack of bedding material was located. "Sleeps two, relatively comfortably, give or take the decency of the mattress, which it usually isn't, but you get use to it." He looked to the group. "You'll be sleeping here for the next week, every one of you."  
They all stared at him like he had five heads as he calmly walked to the stack of mattresses, picked one up and brought it over to one of the bunk frames, and laid it down.

"Pay attention everyone." said Fafnir. "First you take the bed sheet, tuck in on like so." He'd fan out the bed sheet across the mattress, straightening it out and tucking in the corners. "You spread out the blanket, tuck it in nice, and last but not least your pillow." He smoothed out the bed turned and eyed everyone. "You got all that?"  
"Sir, yes sir!" they said.

"Very good!" said Fafnir. He turned undid the bed he just made, neatly folded up the sheets and returned them to their piles. "When you finish your bed come and get me for inspection, if it looks good, you can head back out and begin on your drills, if it's sloppy you do it over, understood?"  
"Sir, yes sir!" they said and went to work.

"Hey watch were your swinging that mattress!"  
"Uh what do I do about this tag here?"

"Hey who took my bed sheet?"

"He said one pillow per bed! Stop hogging!"

Fafnir was just grinning, watching the knights stumbling and working on their beds, Grey raised an eyebrow.

"Having them make their beds?" Grey asked.

"To be honest I was considering having them assemble the bed frame as well. Practical skills we all take for granted, but you'd be surprised how simply making a bed improves your hand/eye coordination, plus telling them they have to do it over if they mess up will improve their attention to detail."

"And what would building the bed frame have accomplished?" Grey asked.

"Nothing." said Fafnir with a grin. "Just my own personal amusement."

Grey couldn't help but smile at that.

"I don't know how you do things here." said Fafnir. "But we don't pamper our soldiers just because they're of noble birth, everyone is treated the same. In my eyes at the moment, they are all equally worthless."  
Grey raised an eyebrow.

"By the end of the week, I guarantee you that the rose order will be stronger and their bond will be greater than ever." he then said. "Soldiers are more than just men and women fighting to protect your country, their a family. And I'm making sure that family doesn't fall apart, no matter who tries to do so."

 **PART 3**

By the time the day was done everyone was exhausted. They did drills for hours on end, learning the basics of Neo Arcadian military tactics and hand to hand combat to supplement their own training. Hamilton was face down in her pillow on the bunk she shared with the princess, groaning.

"I feel like I'm going to die." said Hamilton. "It's like we're back in Knight School when you started to ramp up the seriousness and began to put us through Hell, only worse."  
Pina panted, laying down on her cot and staring up at the ceiling, having taken the top bunk. "I didn't think he'd go this far." said Pina. "I just assumed he'd show us a few things and that is that."

"For the record, this is all your fault!" complained Shandy. "You're the one who suggested he give us some training."  
"How was I suppose to know he'd do something like this?" Pina said.

"I kind of like it." said Beefeater, smiling. "It's different from what we're use to. I actually am looking forward to tomorrow and what he will teach us."

Shandy's bunkmate, a pretty, petite blonde with her hair in pigtails, sighed as she sat on the bunk. "This is reminding me of when you dragged all of us on that training camp your majesty." she said.

"Except Fafnir's rations are edible." Helm said off handedly. That made everyone of the original class shudder.

"Oh god those rations." said Norma. "I thought I was going to die from eating that."

"That was your bright idea too by the way princess." Bozes added.

"Why am I getting blamed for everything?" Pina asked sitting up.

"Because it's your Knight school." said Panache as she started to tick off her fingers. "You put us through insane training after leading us into a false sense of security for 2 years, you dragged us into the woods and made us eat horrible rations, you insisted on going through the gate, which lead to the empire becoming allies with Neo Arcadia, which lead to us meeting sir Fafnir, which lead to this week of 'boot camp' as he calls it, so yes it's all you fault."

"Can we also blame her for Fafnir's injuries?" Norma asked. Everyone looked at him.

"That's, a little extreme isn't it?" Pina asked, her eye twitching. "I mean I'm getting blamed for enough as it is Norma."  
"True, but if you think about it, Fafnir is injured because of his encounter with Rory, which would have not been possible had you not gone through the gate, and because he's injured he had to be sidelined and remain here, rather than leave with the others to deal with the Resistance who are doing god knows what in those forest ruins."  
"Oh come on!" said Pina. "That is totally not fair! If any you should be blaming the resistance for this, I mean they came through the gate first and-" she stopped, they all went silent.

"They came through first..." she said again, she looked up at her knights. "to escape Neo Arcadia..."

They stayed quiet for a moment, looking at one another as each of them seem to realize the same thing.

'Are you finally breaking from X's influence princess?' Panache though watching her.

"Come to think of it." said Hamilton. "All we know about the resistance we've heard only from Neo Arcadia. That they are criminals wanted by the government. Rebels causing problems and distracting X from real dangers."  
"Thats because X is the real danger." said Panache. "Not Neo Arcadia, just X." Everyone looked to her.

"This again?" Bozes asked. "Panache you made your contempt for X very clear at the banquet and-"

"Let her speak." Pina said, interrupting Bozes. "There is something you're not telling us is there Panache? Or more specifically, something you couldn't tell us?"  
Panache looked at Pina, before looking to Shandy and Suissesse and then back at Pina. "I couldn't tell you because if I did, you'd have told X and gotten a lot of innocent people hurt because of his fanatical obsession to apprehend the resistance. It's all he ever talks about you know? Capturing the resistance before they cause any more problems. Not once has he discussed anything about helping to improve the empire. The closest we got is Fafnir's personal week long training camp to teach us his world's military tactics so that we can improve our own."

"What are you getting at?" Bozes asked.

"What I'm getting at is this." said Panache. "We found the resistance, Myself, Shandy, Suissesse and Captain Grey. We tracked them down while following leads on the Flame Dragon, I personally spoke to Ciel, She's only a young girl, did you know that? A Young girl and years ahead of everyone on both sides of the gate."  
"You...you found the resistance?" Pina stared in shock, looking at her.

"Yes I did." said Panache. "and all they want is peace and coexistence between humans and reploids, but they can't because Neo Arcadia clamps down on the rights of reploids to mitigate their energy crisis, which only got worse. Did you know that this whole war started because X had protestors labeled Maverick and eliminated on the spot?"

There was silence, and everyone looked at Pina.

"Is this true?" asked Beefeater.

"It..." Pina looked down trembling. "Yes, X told me himself, after the incident at the gate when he..."  
"When he went momentarily berserk due to being infected by the Maverick Virus." said Panache.

Pina looked up staring at Panache, and Panache stared back at Pina, and there was almost a look of disgust in her eyes. "You knew didn't you?"  
"No, no I didn't." she stopped for a moment. "Or maybe I did."

"Princess? Did he tell you something?" Hamilton asked.

"I asked him if he was okay after the gate incident, he said it was a minor illness and that it was nothing serious, I believed him."  
"Being infected by something that causes a whole race to go berserk and kill people could hardly be called minor." said Helm.

There was silence for a moment, the knights sitting on their cots.

"I once asked Sir Fafnir while he was recovering, if peace was possible." said Bozes.

"What did he say?" said Panache.

"That everyone is too stubborn to consider it, especially with the energy crisis." said Bozes.

"So even if they did end the fighting." said Norma. "Unless the original problem is solved."

"The fighting would just start all over again." said Hamilton, finishing the sentence.

"But there is the fact of Master...I mean, X being infected." said Pina. "If that's true, if he is maverick."

"He could end up starting the war over again when things go south." said Helm.

"Well the virus, if it is the virus, is certainly affecting him differently from what we heard about it while we were at Neo Arcadia." said Hamilton. "But here's a question for everyone. HOW did he get infected?"  
Everyone looked at Hamilton.

"Oh that's right." said Pina. "Servo mentioned that the virus had been wiped out with the advent of Cyber Elves."

"X was also apparently immune to the virus." said Bozes. "Something about the way he was built compared to other reploids."

"Maybe it's not the virus?" said Helm. "If the virus was wiped out, it has to be something else, something that could change even X's behavior, if we're assuming that's what happened."

"It is." said Panache. "Ciel spoke at length about how kind X was before the energy crisis, so whatever is infecting him twisted his personality."

"So he got so desperate to protect the humans, he threw the reploids to the wolves." said Pina. She lowered her head. "I looked up to him, he seemed like a great man, a wise leader."  
"I'm sure he is." said Panache. "Even I could see why people would follow him, and then you see the virus slip out, and you realize how far he's fallen."  
"You're talking about the banquet?" said Pina. Panache nodded.

"He made a valid argument regarding the resistance, and then he rubbed it in my face." said Panache. "The former I could believe is X making his case as leader of a country dealing with an uprising, but his behavior afterwards. I knew this too, I knew from my talks with Ciel he was infected, that he wasn't himself, but I still hated him for stringing you along Princess."  
"I told you, no one strung me along." said Pina. "X gave us an opportunity and I took it. If you want to blame anyone Panache, blame me for letting my anger at my father cloud my judgment."  
" We should tell sir Fafnir." said Bozes.

"Can we trust him?" Panache asked. "He's one of X's bodyguards."

"I think we can trust him." said Beefeater. "He seems like a decent guy, and he did offer to train us no strings attached, besides if he knew X was infected he'd want to do everything he could to save him, right?"

"Plus Neo Arcadia is our ally now." said Helm. "What good are we if we can't do anything to help them?"

"He's right." said Pina. "We should do what we can to try and help X."

"And what if he doesn't want help?" Panache asked. "He's kept this a secret from everyone and letting it eat away at him."  
"Then we'll force him." said Pina. "Even if we to side with the resistance to do so."

"If that's the case I'm with you all the way." said Norma.

"Me too." said Beefeater.

"You can count me in." said Bozes. "After everything we saw in Neo Arcadia, I don't want to see it be destroyed."  
"And if we don't do anything." Panache said. "There is a chance our world could end up like there's. Don't forget princess, the empire is stuck in the middle of a war that has raged for centuries."  
"I know." said Pina. She lowered her head. "We are all so amazed by The city itself, we neglected the surroundings."

"So what do we do?" Shandy asked.

"For now, let's get some sleep. Tomorrow, we talk to Fafnir." They all nodded, and went to bed as best as they could.

Fafnir sat there in Pina's study, trying to wrap his head around what he was reading. Harpuria didn't bother with a direct transmission, and sent this via courier, but what he reading this right? It had to be a joke. Right?  
"Master X...is infected?" he sat there, staring into the darkness of the night.


	35. The Resolve to Save X

**PART 1**

It was about 5 AM when Fafnir quietly snuck into the barracks, holding an old bugle he had acquired at a pawn shop at one point. He practiced with it on an off and a part of him that was trying to block out the news he had received only a few hours ago about X being infected was about to enjoy what he was about to do. He took a quick scan of the room, confirming that everyone was asleep, he brought the bugle to his lips and let loose with the loudest rendition of Reveille he could manage, the sound of the trumpet echoing in the room. Everyone was jarred awake by this as the knights were freaking out. Beefeater and Norma, who were on the top beds of their bunks fell to the ground with a thud, while Hamilton ended up hitting her head on the top bunk as she shot up awake, causing Pina to flail and fall off herself.

"RISE AND SHINE EVERYONE" said Fafnir. "Its day two of the Jin'en boot camp.

"Unnh, what time is it?" Hamilton groaned.

"5 in the morning." said Fafnir.

"but we only went to sleep five hours ago." said Norma.

"No excuses Igloo." said Fafnir. "Now get dressed. You'll find a new jogging route outside, memorize it, and 5 laps. MOVE IT EVERYONE!" and with that Fafnir headed out of the barracks

"Are you sure he's not infected as well?" asked the pig tailed blonde.

"Pretty sure Nikolashka." said Hamilton. "Fafnir's just sadistic."

They were gathered in the training hall after the jog and Fafnir looked them over for a moment, every once in awhile he looked away though, lost in thought.

"Is he okay?" one of the knights asked.

"I don't know." said another.

"Alright." Fafnir said, sounding a little unsure. "Today I'm going to teach you about the weapons of our world, what they can do, and how to handle them properly to avoid injury." He stopped for a moment, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you okay Sir...General Fafnir?" Hamilton asked. Correcting herself.

"Yeah I'm fine, don't worry about me." said Fafnir as he walked to the table containing a collection of weapons. "As some of you may know, we at Neo Arcadia also utilize melee alongside our long range weapons." He'd pick up a cylindrical object which he held in his hand like the hilt of a sword though without the blade, pressing a button a beam of energy extended from the handle.

"This is a Beam Saber." said Fafnir as he held it out. "Our most common Melee weapon, some of you are already familiar with it, some of you are not. The blade is not solid, but instead made of energy and can cut through practically anything." He moved the beam saber back and forth and the blade hummed. "Special care is necessary when wielding it, you can and will chop off a limb if you're not mindful of the blade. One plan of the alliance was to help provide the empire with new armor made from materials that are resistant against beam weaponry, suffice to say such equipment would help should you ever find yourself attacked by Mavericks, either when visiting our world, or should they manage to find their way here." There were nervous glances made among the Knights.

"Don't worry, we won't let that happen." said Fafnir. "We'll have that Gate fortified and defended on our end. That being said, it doesn't hurt to understand how our weapons work." He'd deactivate the beam saber and set it down, picking up another weapon and holding it up. To those who didn't know the proper name, these were Neo Arcadia's "Magic crossbows." "This is a Type 4 Buster Rifle." Fafnir said. "Three round burst fire, compatible with clip system technology, easy to use and a favorite among mavericks and civilians." He'd toss the rifle to Pina, who caught it with some surprise. "Look it over and pass it down the line. Don't worry, the clip has been removed and the safety is on, you won't accidently shoot yourself."

"You say it's used by civilians?" asked Norma as he took it. "So Neo Arcadia's army doesn't use it?"  
"Don't need to, you should be aware of that Norma." Said Fafnir. He'd whistle and a Pantheon walked in, standing and saluting. "This is a Pantheon, Foot soldiers of Neo Arcadia, designed in Master X's image to give hope to Neo Arcadia, when you see a Pantheon, it's as if X himself is there protecting you." He went silent, looking down after he said that, the Knights all went silent too. Fafnir shook his head and looked up. "This Pantheon is a Hunter model, as you can see here his right arm is replaced with a built in Buster weapon." The Pantheon would hold out his Buster gun arm, brandishing it for the knights. "As such, hand held weapons are not needed for them since they have built in weapon systems."

"Their weapons are built in?" said Beefeater looking at the Hunter.

"Thats correct." said Fafnir. "I myself do not have built in weapons, but at the same time I don't need to." He'd reach behind, grinning and cheering himself up as he pulled out the two launcher weapons from his back, which were held with a central grip in the middle of each weapon as he held them out. "I call them Sodom and Gomorrah, Variable weapon platform that allows me to unleash hell in a variety of ways. Quite literally as well since I am a Fire element reploid." He'd replace his weapons onto his back, before picking up three smaller items. "I mentioned the clip system, it's used to change the properties of a weapon, mostly it's element type. The three main clip types are Fire, Ice, and Lightning. When Dealing with Mavericks, especially ones with elemental properties, knowing which element to use is important. In our world the pattern works as follows, Fire beats Ice, Ice beats Lightning, and Lightning beats Fire. Knowing what to use when makes all the difference." He looked around. "Alright, any questions before we do some shooting practice?"

The knights all looked at each other, nodding before stepping forward.

"Sir...General Fafnir." said Pina. "We have something to confess."  
Fafnir blinked, raising an eyebrow. "What? Did you take extra rations or something?" He asked with a laugh.

Pina shook her head. "We know X is infected."

Fafnir stopped laughing, Grey and the veterans looked puzzled.

"I...have no idea what you're talking about." Fafnir said looking away. "We should head out, I have a shooting range set up an-"

"Don't change the subject." said Panache, stepping forward. "Don't you dare lie and pass it off for our sake."

Fafnir's eye twitched. "And how do you know Master X is infected?" he asked, not caring that he just confirmed it. "I only just found out last night and even I can't believe it."

"Because Ciel told me." said Panache. That made Fafnir go silent.

"Wait...wait...WHAT?!" Fafnir just stared dumbfounded, before face palming. "Ah fuck, of course Ciel told you, you found the resistance hunting for that flying lizard didn't you?"  
"Yeah, we did." said Panache.

"God no wonder you read X the third degree at the banquet." said Fafnir. "If you knew something like that why didn't you speak up?"

"Would you have believed me?" Panache asked. "And if I had mentioned I found the resistance, I would have been risking innocent lives."

Fafnir sighed rubbing the back of his head. "So you're telling me, if you had reported the location of the resistance."

"X would have gone after them." said Panache. "and you know it. Tell me when a day went by in your world that didn't involve trying to wipe out the resistance."  
Fafnir sighed. "Shit..."

"What do you mean by 'infected'?" asked Grey.

"You remember Captain." said Panache. "The conversation Shandy, Suissesse and myself had with Ciel. She told us about a virus that makes reploids go crazy and hurt others."  
"The Maverick Virus." said Fafnir. "And it's infected X of all people."

"Ciel believes that is what caused his sudden shift in behavior." said Shandy. "That the nature of the virus had twisted his desire to protect the humans during the energy crisis that Neo Arcadia is suffering."  
"Favor the humans over the reploids to keep them safe." said Panache. "And if the reploids start to cause problems."  
Fafnir gritted his teeth. "I gave the order to fire on the crowds myself as soon as we got word the reploids that were protesting were declared Maverick." Everyone was silent at Fafnir's words. "I should have at least question the decision, but Master X would never make such a declaration without justification."

Pina looked at the others, trying to find a way to console Fafnir, everyone was quiet.

"There was no way you could have known at the time." Grey was the one to speak up as he approached Fafnir. "As far as you know your orders were valid, and at the time you had no reason to question the orders."  
"Captain Grey is right." said Hamilton. "How would anyone have known that X was infected when you consider several factors from your history."  
"Hmm?" Fafnir blinked. "What do you mean?"  
"Well." said Pina. "From what we learned while we're at Neo Arcadia, The virus was eliminated with the advent of Cyber Elves, and X himself should be immune to the Virus. Yet he's infected anyways."  
"And according to Ciel, it was X himself who told her during the incident at the Gate." said Panache. "I doubt he'd have a reason to lie."

Again Fafnir sighed, and turned his attention to the order. "Do you have any idea what will happen if this got out? True or not if people found out X was infected, Reploids would be rioting on the streets about how they are being persecuted and labeled maverick when X himself has been Maverick all along. It would endanger the humans living in Neo Arcadia, and don't even get me started on what your senate would do with such information."

"There are many who find the alliance a waste of the empire's time." said Grey. "The knowledge that Neo Arcadia's leader is just as dangerous as the criminals he's hunting would help them with trying to dissolve the alliance."

"I personally see nothing wrong with the alliance." Beefeater chimed in. "Sure you've been focused on the resistance, but think of all that we've seen so far."

Panache looked away for a moment, then back. "Beefeater is right. This alliance is important for both sides for many reasons."

Pina blinked, staring at Panache. "Panache?"  
"Don't get me wrong." said Panache. "I still despise X for his actions, even if they are not his own, but Fafnir was right. I shouldn't judge an entire nation based on my opinion of one person."

Fafnir smiled.

"However." she added. "I'm fortunate enough to have spoken to both sides of this conflict, and it's clear to me that the way it's going, it will never end. Neo Arcadia will continue to chase the resistance, the resistance will continue to fight back, and your Maverick War will never end, and worse still is now our world will be caught in the middle."

"So what do we do? Make peace with the resistance?" Bozes asked.

"Master X won't allow that." said Fafnir. "He's hell bent on destroying them."  
"Then we have to deal with X." said Panache. "Like it or not, everything goes back to X and your energy crisis from 2 years ago, and what he did the following year with that Maverick Purge."  
"So what, we arrange to have X removed from his position?" Helm asked, thinking it over.

"No." said Fafnir. "That would raise too many questions, and it won't solve anything."  
"Cure him." said Suissesse, the others looked at her.

"Cure him?" Nikolashka asked, confused.

"Right, he's infected." said Pina. "Or at least we believe he is. Even if it isn't the Maverick Virus, something made him change."

"But how can we find out what's wrong with him?" asked Shandy. "We're all here in the capital and he's back in Neo Arcadia."  
"Harpuria, Leviathan and Phantom are in Neo Arcadia." said Fafnir. "and they plan to look into it. Even if he's told something is true, Harpuria is too stubborn to take it at face value without proof. Still, if he believed it enough to let Zero and the resistance leave with Vile's body." Fafnir sighed shaking his head, then he blinked. "Wait a minute. I think I know a way to help them out." He looked up, pointing out Panache, Helm, Shandy and Beefeater. "You four with me, we're going to speak with Senator Luhra, then we're going on a road trip."

"Road trip?" Helm blinked. "Where?"

"Neo Arcadia." said Fafnir.

 **PART 2**

Ciel was looking over the body of Vile, staring in a combination of horror and disbelief at the maverick after having been told the story.

"You can't possibly expect us to rebuild him can you?" Ciel had asked Zero. "He's a maverick, the moment he comes online this whole city will be in danger."  
"How much longer do you think it will be before X finds us here?" Zero asked. "We've done a good job at covering our tracks, but soon or later Neo Arcadia will find us just like they found the gate, and I'm pretty sure they have already established means of teleporting through the gate."  
"Yes but...I refuse to believe we've become desperate enough to try and convince a violent criminal like Vile to fight for us. Didn't he try to kill you and X in the past?"

"Considering the condition of his body." Doigt said looking him over. "I'd say Vile failed, several times."  
"At least three from what I can remember, albeit faintly." said Zero. "My mind is still hazy but some of memory regarding him came back. One thing for sure he is tenacious, you knock him down and he finds a way to get back up."

"That's what I'm afraid of." said Ciel. "And considering he has a grudge against X, how do we keep Vile from killing him?"

"We could put him on a 'leash'" said Cerveau. "Install some sort of shock collar to keep him under control."  
Ciel shook her head. "No, even if he is a Maverick, I will not resort to torture to keep him from hurting others. I'd much rather find a way to convince him without torturing him."

"Good luck with that." said Zero. "From what I can remember Vile was hyper aggressive and violent, even as a hunter."  
Ciel looked at Vile's body. "Maybe If I repair his circuitry in his brain." she said.

"Possibly." said Zero. "He was never infected by the virus as far as I can remember. " He thought for a moment, and his eyes suddenly light up. "Wait, I may not be able to remember Vile, but we know someone who does."

"You mean Barter?" Ciel looked at Zero, surprised by the suggestion. "He did mention him once before when we negotiated the supply contract. Barter is still in Elbe though so we'd have to wait for him to come back."  
"Still? It's been 2 days already." said Cerveau.

"He's planning the routes his drivers will take to bring the supplies in without getting caught." said Ciel. "Still a part of me really wants to know how he does it. Especially going through the gate."  
"Bribes most likely." said Zero as he leaned back against the wall. "I wouldn't be surprised if he's got a few key Neo Arcadian personnel in his pocket."

"Probably should look at Senator Glint if that's the case." said Cerveau.

"If anyone is on the take it would be him." said Ciel with a sigh. She looked down at Vile's body laying on the operating table. "He's pretty beaten up, probably in worse shape than you were and you were probably sealed away. He was just left to die alone, what a sad way to go."

"Maybe that was his problem." said Zero. Ciel looked at him and he shook his head. "Nothing just spouting nonsense."

"Let's get to work then." Ciel said as she prepared her tools.

Zero went upstairs, into the restaurant, sitting at the bar as regulars greeted him, he'd return the greetings with a friendly nod before looking to Rocinolle. "Got anything strong?"

"Drinking to forget already?" Rocinolle asked with a smile. "I thought you were trying to remember your past."  
"I think there are some parts best left forgotten." said Zero as Rocinolle poured Zero a shot of a local favorite, Zero picked up the shot, toasted and downed it. He twitched slightly and coughed, gripping the table. "Holy!"

"You wanted something strong." said Rocinolle with a sly smile. "This stuff could easily put a reploid under the table, and we usually don't get drunk off of alcohol. Moineau loves it, drinks it by the bottle practically."  
"It tastes like it's strong enough to melt your insides." said Zero.

Rocinolle looked back at the kitchen entrance. "I'm assuming you managed to convince Ciel to repair Vile."

"Yeah." said Zero. "It may not be a wise decision. But it's one that, at the very least, gives us a deterrent against X. Once he knows Vile is back online, he may back off."

"My, someone sounds confident." Rory's voice chimed in from behind as she approached, setting her tray on the counter and sitting down, giving Zero a sly smile as she crossed her legs. "You do realize there is a good chance that Vile, once he's been resurrected, may start attacking people. Especially if he sees you Zero given that you have a history with him." Zero looked at Rory, who merely smiled and continued. "But I'm sure it's nothing that the Red Knight can't handle."

"You never gave us a proper answer." Zero said, staring at his empty shot glass.

"A proper answer?" Rory tilted her head, feigning ignorance. "to what?"

"Why me?" Zero asked. "You appear before me in a vision, and you say the resistance has Emroy's blessing so long as our actions do not harm this world. So I ask again, why me?"  
"Why indeed." said Rory. "It is not my place to question Emroy's orders. He has taken a liking to you Zero, and so have I. It is your past that intrigues us most, and everything that has and had happen to you."  
"So you know my past?" Zero asked. "You know who I was 100 years ago before I was sealed away and lost my memories?"  
Rory smiled. "My dear Zero, Emroy knows everything about you, even who created you and why. He knows why you were sealed away, he knows the pain you suffered in the past, and even thinks you may not know even if you do recover all of your memories." she looked Zero up and down. "You are the kind of person who would have made a fine Apostle in Emroy's name."

"I'll pass on that." said Zero. "I doubt I'd like look good in frills and a bonnet."

Rory blinked, and then started laughing. "So you do have a sense of humor. "

"So you won't give me a straight answer?" Zero asked.

"No." said Rory. "What I can tell you though, is Emroy chose you for a reason, and in time that reason will reveal itself, but not before. So until then, continue to protect the people you care about, as well as Italica, sooner or later Neo Arcadia will find us, and do you honestly think X will not send his troops in to invade even though there are humans and demi humans living here?"

"Given his current mental state." said Zero. "The moment we even suspect he knows where we are, we need to consider evacuating the civilians."

"And if they catch us by surprise? Then what?" Rory asked.

"We do the best we can to keep everyone safe." said Zero. "If X comes, we'll be ready for him."

"I see." Rory looked off to the side, an almost bored look in her eyes, before turning back to Zero. "Let me ask you a question now. This whole time you've been fighting, how come you haven't just assaulted Neo Arcadia directly? Take the fight to them directly instead of being on the defensive, hitting smaller facilities."  
"The resistance doesn't have that kind of manpower." said Zero. "To attack Neo Arcadia head on would be suicide."

"They have you." said Rory. "A one man army who can make even a Flame Dragon retreat. Don't you already have victories over the Shittenou?"

"Your still talking about assaulting the most heavily fortified city in our world." said Zero. "And even if we could, without access codes we couldn't do a server transfer into the city itself. We we're lucky enough to infiltrate the dome."  
"I remember, we had to enter from, what did you call it? a 'maintenance tunnel' to get into the dome to reach the forests." She shuddered slightly, they had gone underground, for a length of time, as the entrance was some ways from the dome, it was a miracle she didn't try to claw her way out of the van.

"You okay?" Zero asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine." Rory said dismissing the question. "So unless we can actually teleport into the city itself near where X is, it would be too dangerous to attack Neo Arcadia directly is that it?"

Zero nodded. "Add to the fact that there are billions of humans living in that city, starting a conflict on the streets would just reinforce the maverick label Neo Arcadia put on all of us." He looked at Rory. "Unless we can bypass the city and hit X directly, it's too dangerous to even try."

"And this line of thought has nothing to do with waiting to see if Ciel can create a cure for X?" Rory asked. "I get the impression you would have gone straight for X had the gate not appeared."

Zero stayed silent, but Rory was right. If it wasn't for the presence of the gate giving them an opportunity to escape, Zero would have attacked Neo Arcadia and gone after X, of that he was certain.

"You should be thankful for the gate." said Rory. "Otherwise you might have ended up killing your best friend without fully understanding the circumstances behind his actions."

Zero looked at Rory. "You're saying the gate lead us to discover X was infected?"  
"Well like I said." said Rory smiling. "If the gate wasn't there, you would have gone straight for Neo Arcadia after they attacked you, not knowing that you could have saved X rather than kill him."

"But is he even worth saving at this point?" Zero asked.

"Very few people are beyond saving Zero." said Rory. "someone like X doesn't fall into that category. As his friend, you should know this better than anyone else."  
"Yeah." said Zero. "I guess you're right."

 **PART 3**

Luhra was silent as Fafnir talked and explained what was going on and what he had heard from Harpuria regarding X. While on the outside she remain stern, calm and collected, on the inside a part of her was in disbelief, wondering if this is true or not. When Fafnir finished, Luhra calmly cleared her throat and adjusted her glasses before speaking. "You do understand the weight of these accusations do you not Fafnir? We're talking about the leader of Neo Arcadia being accused of being a maverick."  
"I understand that senator." said Fafnir.

"And let's consider the source." said Luhra. "It was the resistance who told the Shittenou that X was infected. Need I remind you they are still enemies of Neo Arcadia?"

"If Harpuria believes them enough to look into this himself, then so do I." said Fafnir. "This is something we can't ignore."

"You do realize this has to be kept secret, we cannot let anyone else know about it." said Luhra. "Just the thought that Master X has been maverick this whole time can jeopardize everything he's worked for." Her eyes fell on the 4 members of the Rose order that came along with Fafnir. "This includes relations between our people."  
"We understand." said Panache. "And that is why we intend to help."  
"So why come to me?" Luhra asked.

"You're the only one in our government I trust with this info." said Fafnir. "And you can help us set up a plan I have in mind."  
Luhra smiled. "Glad to see your thinking things through. So what's on your mind Fafnir?"

"If Harpuria is going to find evidence." said Fafnir. "He'll need to look through X's office and, aside from important events, senate meetings what have you, he's always up there."  
"So you're going to set up an event to keep him out of the office?" asked Luhra.

"That's right." said Fafnir, and turned to Panache. "That's where the four of you come in."  
"Us?" Panache blinked, Fafnir nodded.

"Pina chose you to establish a branch of the Rose order in Neo Arcadia. naturally you'll need to visit the city and see it for yourself, and you may need help finding a viable location to open up the school, especially if you want to invite the general public to participate. No one knows those streets better than X."

Panache twitched. "You mean, you want us to have X show us around while Harpuria, Leviathan and Phantom search his office?"

"Yup." said Fafnir.

"Are you sure that's wise?" asked Helm. "Given the fact that panache hates X, what if something happens and she tries to kill him or something?"  
"I don't think it will come to that." said Fafnir. "Panache knows both sides of the conflict, so she understands the circumstances."  
Panache looked down, keeping her eyes on the floor, Shandy walked over, putting a hand on her shoulder. "You'll be fine, we all will. And I kind of want to see Neo Arcadia myself."  
"Same." said Suissesse.

"I will admit, I was kind of jealous that Norma got to see it." Said Helm as he thought it over, looking to the group. "So I will do my best to help save X."  
"Alright." said Panache. "I'll do it. I guess this had to be done sooner or later, going there to set up this 'branch school' but using it as pretense for getting X out of his office so the Shittenou can snoop around."

"It's for a good cause." said Shandy.

"There is one other matter we should consider." said Luhra, causing everyone to turn to her. "The resistance."

"What about them?" Fafnir asked. "At this point I don't really care about them anymore, I just want to save Master X."

"If we wish to save Master X." said Luhra. "We have no choice but to cooperate with the resistance, at least for now."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Fafnir turned his head to Panache. "So where are they?"  
Panache gritted her teeth, looking down. "I can trust you right? Both of you? That you only intend to talk to them?"

"I am a diplomat, not a soldier." said Luhra. "and while I do wish to see the resistance apprehended, doing so by force and putting other lives is danger is the last thing I'd want to do." She thought for a moment. "And if it is true that Master X is infected, and the virus has twisted his desire to protect humans from Mavericks at all costs, there is a possibility he may target humans if he believes them to be harboring mavericks and criminals."  
Panache nodded. "Alright, they're in Italica, at the crossroads of Dessria and Appia."  
"I see." said Luhra.. "Very well, I shall go personally to speak with them."  
"Wait are you sure Thats wise?" asked Fafnir. "The resistance may be trying to save X but that doesn't mean they won't attempt to take you hostage and-"  
"Fafnir!" said Luhra, causing the Shittenou to straighten out. "We have been fighting the resistance for 2 years now, not once have they ever tried to take a hostage or bring harm to humans, it pays to be observant about your enemies behavior so that later on down the road you can be ready for negotiations should the opportunity open up, that is what it means to be a diplomat Fafnir. As I said before, not everything can be solved with guns blazing, which is why I am very proud of you for coming up with a plan that one would expect the Zan'ei Gundan to cook up." She looked at Panache. "as for you Lady Kalgi, you should have had more faith in the princess, or come to me directly regarding your meeting with the resistance."  
"I know, but seeing her behaving the way she did, I was afraid she'd go straight to X with the information, and put Italica in danger."  
"Maybe, but we can't always know how one will react to information, especially about an enemy." Luhra stand, adjusting her glasses. "I will make preparations to travel to Italica at once."  
"Don't go alone." said Fafnir. "At the very least take some of the Rose Order with you."  
"I intend to." said Luhra. "It's time we point this war between Neo Arcadia and the resistance to rest and focus on the future, and as the head of Foreign Affairs and the Diplomatic Corp, it is my duty to ensure that is what happens."

Fafnir nodded, and turned to the Knights. "Alright you four, it's time to go sight seeing."


	36. Return to Neo Arcadia

**PART 1**

Never before had Harpuria seen X so furious as he was now as he, Leviathan and Phantom stood in X's office, having just told them of how the Resistance managed to escape during the confusion caused by the appearance of the maverick in the Forest of Dysis.

"12 members of the resistance." X said, his eyes flaring. "INCLUDING Zero. And you managed to let them ESCAPE?! AND WITH VILE'S BODY?!"

Leviathan winced and looked away, Phantom said nothing.

"The Maverick that appeared took priority." said Harpuria. "If it managed to get into the city, millions of lives would have been lost. I made a judgment call Master X, and protecting Neo Arcadia was more important than capturing the resistance."

X twitched, slumping into his chair and gripping the arm.

"It was the right call." said Harpuria.

"I want them found Harpuria." said X. "Wherever they're hiding in the other world. I want them FOUND do you hear me? They are making us look incompetent in the eyes of the empire. If we lose them as allies, we lose our chances to acquire the resources we need to rebuild our world and end this energy crisis that continues to haunt us."

"Of course Master X." said Harpuria. "About the Maverick though."  
"What about it?" said X. "It's dead isn't it?"  
"It is, however the maverick didn't seem to belong in those ruins." said Harpuria. "We think it may have been planted there, deliberately."

"Deliberately?" X looked up, he seemed calm now, worried. "are you sure?"

"It was too new." said Harpuria. "Imagine what would have had happened had the Archeological teams found it before we pulled them out."

X went silent, looking down. "You made the right call Harpuria." he said.

Harpuria bowed. "Thank you for understanding Master X, I promise you, next time we will capture the resistance for sure."

X shook his head. "There won't be a next time Harpuria." said X.

"What do you mean?" Harpuria asked.

"You've already failed me 3 times, and twice already the resistance has made us look like fools in front of the empire." He looked at the Shittenou. "As of now until further notice you will be reassigned."

"But Master X!" Leviathan stepped forward to protest but Harpuria stopped her.

"Fafnir is still recovering from injuries at the hands of the Mage girl who can cyber fuse." said X. "and you Leviathan we're badly wounded by the Apostle. That is half the Shittenou beaten down worse than when you all fought Zero a month ago."

The three looked to one another, and then Harpuria stepped forward. "Master X, given the opportunities that the other world presents itself, perhaps it would be best to seek peace with the resistance?"

X looked up. "Seek peace? With mavericks?"

"With all due respect." said Harpuria. "Our fighting with the resistance has gotten nowhere, even more so after Zero was revived. Now we have this new world, ripe with resources and fertile land, is there really a point to fighting with the resistance? If we can get them to surrender, make them realize that continuing to fight us is pointless now that we have the gate. It's all a matter of spinning it in our favor in order to save face with the empire."

X sat back, he seemed to be contemplating it. "It's a sound idea Harpuria, but we all know Ciel will not surrender, even if the reasons are just."

"At least consider it Master X." said Harpuria. "You can put an end to the fighting!"

"Enough!" said X. "We will discuss the matter another time, you are dismissed for now."

Harpuria opened his mouth to speak, but stopped himself, bowing to X before turning and leaving with Phantom and Leviathan in tow.

"That was rather odd." said Anita.

"He makes a valid point though." said X as he rubbed his forehead. "Having access to the Falmart continent makes our conflict with the resistance moot, but Ciel would never surrender to us. We have no choice but to apprehend her."

"And who will lead our army in doing so?" Anita asked. "You just benched the entire Shittenou until further notice."

"I'll find someone." said X. "If only just for the purpose of bringing in the resistance."

He gritted his teeth.

"There is still the matter of Vile's body." said Anita. "If Ciel can revive him."

"All the more reason we need to find where the resistance is hiding." said X. "If Vile comes back online he'll go on a killing spree and he won't stop. The other world will be helpless."

"But if they can secure him as an ally?" Anita asked, concerned.

X laughed. "Vile? Allied with the resistance? Fighting alongside Zero? Don't be ridiculous Anita! Zero would be the first one he kills if he gets the chance."

"But Vile despises you more does he not?" Anita asked. "Zero could easily point him at you."

X twitched at this. "Find them. I want the Resistance found, I want Ciel in custody, and I want both Zero AND Vile dead and scattered, do you hear me Anita?"

Anita bowed. "Of course Master X. If need be, I will lead the attack on their base myself when we find it."

X shook his head. "No. Considering that we know for a fact that the resistance is on the Falmart Continent, I don't want to upset the Emperor by marching our forces on whatever backwater village Ciel is hiding in. It might be best to ask the Emperor for help in apprehending the resistance once they are found."

"The princess then?" asked Anita. "She'd be able to negotiate with the village who is harboring the resistance."

"Maybe." said X. "But I'm not sure if she would be willing to turn her sword against her own people. We'd probably need someone a little more...ruthless." He sat back, thinking for a moment before looking to Anita. "Pina isn't the Emperor's only child, correct?"

"So what do you think Harpuria?" Leviathan asked as the elevator descended to the lower floors of the Central tower from Area X.

"Master X acted the same as always." said Harpuria. "That doesn't mean he's infected."

"Then why wave away the idea of peace?" Leviathan asked. "Master X should have jumped at the opportunity to end the war, and we know Ciel wants the war to end."

"It doesn't prove anything." said Harpuria. "He gave a viable explanation based on the world's current view of Ciel and the resistance, they are considered Maverick after all."  
"And benching us?" Phantom asked. "He's forgiven our failures in the past prior to dealing with the resistance, and let's not forget that day when we reported the resistance base blowing up, the way he lashed out." Phantom stopped for a moment, thinking. "I hadn't thought about that day since, not until that girl brought up the subject of X's irrational behavior."  
"The girl? You mean that mage? Leilei was her name right?" Leviathan asked. Phantom nodded.

"There is nothing unusual about benching us Phantom." said Harpuria. "we're down two people case you forget." Leviathan looked down, holding her arm.

"I still think they're right." said Leviathan. "about Master X being Maverick."

"And what if he's not?" asked Harpuria. "What if all of this is a smokescreen caused by the resistance? Zero could have said that to make us let them leave." the elevator dinged, letting them off at the military wing of the central tower, Harpuria looked to Phantom and Leviathan as they may their way to their quarters. "Until we find hard evidence, the idea that Master X is still nothing more than a baseless rumor."

"You're sounding like Emperor Molt." said Leviathan. "The way he was quick to dismiss the rumors of an Elder Dragon, and yet there it was roasting villages."

"Leviathan is right Harpuria." said Phantom. "we should not dismiss the possibility so lightly, this is Master X we're talking about."

"Alright." said Harpuria. "suppose Master X is infected, when did happen? How did it happen? How could it POSSIBLY happen?"

"When?" Leviathan thought as she sat down in a chair upon entering the Shittenou quarters, legs crossed. "during the maverick purge. Thats when his behavior started to change."

"Are you sure?" Phantom asked. "Before the purge, he passed so many laws restricting the freedoms of reploids to keep humans safe. "

"So your saying before the Energy Crisis?" Leviathan asked. "But he was fine back then. Nothing like how he is now."  
"The crisis could have triggered the virus." said Harpuria. "It could be he's been infected for a long time, but it never took hold."

"So the Maverick Virus lays dormant inside Master X." said Leviathan. "Come the energy crisis, he's under a lot of stress."

"And the virus activates, causing the impossible to happen." said Phantom.

"That covers the when, to a point." said Leviathan.

"All that's left is how and why." said Harpuria.

"More importantly, who." said Phantom. "Who would have the most to gain from X going Maverick?"

"Sigma?" Leviathan asked. "I noticed you didn't mention his name to X."

"We don't know who Sigma is, information like that is restricted even to us." said Harpuria. "I don't want to throw his name out carelessly."

"So what do we do now?" asked Leviathan.

"We'll investigate." said Harpuria. "Leviathan I want you to talk to Senator Rime. If X is indeed infected, he has to be getting a vaccine from somewhere to mitigate the symptoms so he can function properly."

"And you think Rime is supplying it?" Leviathan asked.

"Possibly." said Harpuria. "If not him, he may know who." he looked over to Phantom. "Phantom I need you to speak with the Hachishinken, find out what you can about the maverick that X executed during trial."

"Understood."

"And what will you be doing?" Leviathan asked.

"Figuring out a way to search X's office for any indication of his infection."

"He's always in his office though." said Leviathan. "And considering what we now know, I don't blame him."

"You have a way to get him out of the office right?" Phantom asked. Harpuria said nothing as he walked toward the door.

"Harpuria." Leviathan said, speaking up. "Please be honest. I know your trying to rationalize everything, but do you actually believe that Master X is infected?"

Harpuria stopped, looking down. "Yes, I do." he said reluctantly, before leaving out the door.

 **PART 2**

From the imperial capital to Alnus hill, where the gate was located, it was a week on horseback, 4 days tops by carriage. So you can understand the disbelief in Panache's eyes when they reached the gate in 4 hours in one of Neo Arcadia's transports.

"This is amazing." said Shandy. "That we covered this much of the continent in such a short amount of time."

"Well considering we are in a bit of a hurry." said Fafnir from the driver's seat. "It was necessary to break a few traffic laws."

"A few?" Helm asked.

"Well, speeding mostly." said Fafnir. "Plus we had to drop off Luhra, Pina and Bozes at Italica." he looked ahead, watching as the gate was coming into view. "I just hope Harpuria and the others don't try anything stupid before we can get to them."

"Didn't you contact them?" said Panache. "I thought Neo Arcadia had their power to speak across the gate already in place?"  
"We do." said Fafnir. "But I couldn't risk it. All communications are monitored for security purposes, and there wasn't exactly time to set up a secure channel."

"So we need to find them as soon as we get there." said Panache, watching as the transport went through the gate.

"Yeah." said Fafnir keeping an eye ahead. "Considering this plan is a little spur of the moment."

"Very spur of the moment." said Shandy.

"Agreed." added Suissesse.

"Gee thanks." said Fafnir, looking ahead as light came into view. "Brace yourselves, you may not like what you see."

"What are you talking-" Panache stopped as they came out into the ruins, the four of them staring in disbelief.

"This...is your world?" said Helm. "It's in ruins."

"Welcome to the future." said Fafnir. "A few miserable streets and endless desert."

"Ciel told us about your world when we talked but-" Panache was staring out the windows, trying to find the right words.

"Hearing about it is one thing." said Fafnir. "seeing it firsthand however, that's when you understand."

"Understand what?" Shandy asked.

"Understand why war leads to nothing but disaster." said Fafnir. "This sight, it may one day happen to Falmart."

"I hope not." said Shandy staring out at the devastation. "I don't think I'd be able to survive in such a world."

"I'm not sure how anyone can." said Helm, watching as they left the city and began to cross the desert.

Panache, looking out the window at the passing scenery, turned back to Fafnir. "So what is the plan?"

"Well." Fafnir said as he made a turn. "As I mentioned back at the Jade palace, we're going to get X out of his office so we can search it." said Fafnir.

"Won't he get suspicious?" Shandy asked.

"Not at all." said Fafnir. "Panache is here to see Neo Arcadia and find a place where you can set up your Rose Order Branch school, and the three of you being here is easy to explain, after all, a school is pretty useless without instructors right?"

"I see." said Helm. "Panache is the head instructor as chosen by Pina, so X would assume that Panache chose us to join her in running the branch school."

"Exactly." said Fafnir. "And with X out of the office showing the four of you around, I can grab Harpuria and the others and search the place."

"You haven't even made contact with them yet." said Panache. "How exactly are you going to coordinate all this?"

"Don't worry I'll figure something out." said Fafnir. "For now let's just stay focused on reaching the city."

The great Eden dome which housed Neo Arcadia was coming into view, leaving Panache and the others in stunned silence as they approached.

"So that's Neo Arcadia?" Panache asked staring at the dome, they were heading for one of the entrances.

"Huge." said Suissesse looking at the dome.

"Huge is an understatement." said Shandy. "So the whole city is under that dome?"  
"Yup." said Fafnir. "The Eden dome protects the population from danger. Those who live outside it though are pretty much on their own, we just don't have the resources to protect everyone."

"Or they don't want anything to do with you." said Panache. Fafnir flinched.

"Panache!" said Helm. "You shouldn't say things like that."

"No, she's right." said Fafnir. "We're not exactly popular with everyone who lives outside of Neo Arcadia."

"With the way you go about branding everyone who opposes you as Maverick, why should they like you?" Panache asked.

"It wasn't always like that okay?" said Fafnir. "There was a time that Neo Arcadia meant something to everyone."  
"Doesn't that tell you something though?" Shandy asked. "I mean, it only adds to the evidence of X being infected, as well as possible corruption within the government."  
" 'X says it is so, who are we to argue?' " said Helm. "Thats how it's been right? Considering how much you all revere him."

Fafnir said nothing as they pulled up to the gate, one of the pantheons stationed approaching.

"General Fafnir." The Pantheon said, saluting. "Welcome home sir."

"Thanks." said Fafnir.

The Pantheon peered into the transport, seeing Panache and the others. "Oh, guests from the empire? I didn't know we were expecting company."

"This is a private matter." said Fafnir. "Lady Kalgi here is on assignment for the princess and we'd like it if you kept things discreet and not let anyone know."

"Of course sir." said the Pantheon.

"Also, get in touch with Sage Harpuria and the other Shittenou, let them know I am here and will be heading for the central tower and wish to meet them at our personal quarters." said Fafnir. "Use a secure channel, the resistance has been tapping our communications lately."

"Understood sir." said the Pantheon. "I'll get right on it." he'd salute once more, before opening the gate and allowing Fafnir in.

"That went well." said Shandy.

"Better than I had hoped." said Fafnir as they drove down the entry tunnel. "The guard will contact Harpuria for us and we'll meet up at the tower."

Emerging from the tunnel onto the main road, the transport made its way toward the city in the distance, passing through a more rural area nestled within the forests and outskirts. Panache looked out toward the forests, thinking for a moment before speaking. "So are these the woods that the resistance raided during the banquet?"

"Yeah, that patch there is Anatre, there is also Notus and Dysis."

"Sky..." said Suissesse, looking up through the window.

"Hey your right, it is the sky." said Shandy. "I thought we were in a dome."

"We are." said Fafnir. "The sky is artificial, so is the sun, part of a weather control station that keeps the dome temperate, even create proper seasons." He looked ahead and smiled. "Master X always made sure there was snow during the winter seasons, he always felt the holidays didn't feel right without it, though if you ask me I think he just wanted to goof off in the snow."

"He seems like a great leader." said Helm.

"He is." said Fafnir. "He always has. Infected or not, X has always had Neo Arcadia's best interest in mind."  
"Are you sure that's still the case?" Panache asked.

"Of course!" said Fafnir. "Virus or not X still cares for Neo Arcadia, and he will do everything in his power to protect them." After passing through the rural area they were now driving through the city proper, the three knights staring out the window in wonder.

"What do you think the princess and the others thought when they saw all of this place?" Shandy asked.

"Speechless..." said Suissesse staring up at the towering skyscrapers.

"You got that right." said Helm. "Such a massive city, built beneath an even more massive dome structure. I shudder to think how long it took to complete such a place."

"You get use to it." said Fafnir. "and all things aside, it's not a bad place to li-" he'd stop, hitting the breaks and nearly throwing everyone out of their seat as he nearly avoiding a collision at a crossroad.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOUR DRIVING BUDDY!" said the owner of the other car.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!" said Fafnir. "I HAD THE RIGHT OF WAY!" He grumbled as continued down the road. "Asshole should learn how to drive."

"Your one to talk." said Shandy.

"Oh be quiet." grumbled Fafnir.

After another ten minutes of driving Fafnir pulled up in front of the Central Tower complex, Fafnir parking in an available space and the five of them getting out and heading for the entrance.

"Already here is how things are going to go." said Fafnir. "I'm going ahead to see Harpuria and inform him of our plan, if the gate guard did his job I'll be speaking with him once I walk into the Barracks." They'd go through the front doors, entering into the large main lobby as Fafnir pointed to the receptionist desk. "You four meanwhile will get X out of his office to show you around Neo Arcadia to pick out a spot for the branch school."

"How long do you think we can keep him going like that?" Panache asked, a little concerned. "Won't he get suspicious?"  
"Him? Nah!" Fafnir waved off the concern. "When it comes to Neo Arcadia and its people, Master X will go on for days about it, seriously he'd spend a whole week if he could showing you every alley and trash can in the city, believe me no amount of viral infection can change that about Master X, just head over to the receptionist there and tell her your here to see Master X on behalf of the Princess."

Panache nodded as the two split up, with Fafnir heading for the elevators.

 **PART 3**

"Yes can I help you?" The receptionist looked up, seeing Panache and the others approach and, recognizing the armor, smiled. "Oh, you are with Princess Pina's Rose Order yes? I was on duty when she first showed up here in Neo Arcadia."

"Oh is that so?" Panache asked.

The receptionist nodded. "Yes, I even helped a little with getting your language translated, well maybe not all that much but, anyways, what brings all of you to Neo Arcadia? I trust you are enjoying your stay so far."

"Yes we are, it is an amazing city." said Panache. "We are here on behalf of the princess actually."

"Ah is that so?" Said the receptionist. "In that case let me get in contact with Servo, he is the liaison between Neo Arcadia and the Rose Order and has helped out the princess in the past."

"Actually." said Panache. "We wish to speak with Master X directly, if that is possible. This is an important matter."

"I see." said the receptionist. "I will see if he's available and ask him to come down if possible, but I can't guarantee anything, as Master X is a very important person."

"I'm sure he can make an exception for the Rose Order." said Panache. "He and the princess are very close after all.

"Very well, if you would have a seat over there then." said the receptionist pointing to some chairs. "I'll have Master X report down here as soon as possible, would be easier if he came to you yes? Wouldn't want you getting lost." She gave a warm smile as she typed some things on her keyboard as the four of them sat down.

"This place is so busy." said Shandy looking around, taking note of a long line at a desk area, people speaking with the workers behind the desk apparently discussing complaints or other problems. "is it just me, or does it seem like the people go about their day not really noticing they are at war with a group of rebels?"

"They have the protection of the dome and the army." said Helm. "for them Neo Arcadia is the safest place to live in this world."

Panache looked around once more. The people were happy, moving about and doing their thing, ordinary citizens coming in to speak with officials about matters, she lowered her head smiling. "I guess everyone was right."

"Hmm?" They all looked at her.

"Ciel said this city was once great, and looking around I can tell it still is, and Fafnir, he was also right, I shouldn't condemn a people I don't know because of my interactions with their leader."

"I'm glad to hear that." Panache went rigid, and, on reflex, stood and turned at attention. the crowd of people were all quiet, looking on in awe and a bit of amazement as Megaman X himself, along with his secretary Anita were now standing there before them.

"And I'd also would like to apologize for my own behavior at the banquet." said X. "I did not mean to antagonize you as I did, and I am sorry."

"No, the fault is my own." said Panache with a bow. "If anyone should apologize it should be me. I was blind and ignorant of the circumstances due to the slowness of communications in our world."

X just smiled and looked to the group. "I see you brought friends."

"Ah yes, allow me to introduce Shandy Gaff Marea, Suissesse Co Mein, and Helm Fure Maio." X was raising an eyebrow at Helm.  
"I thought the Rose Order was all women." Anita said.

"We are." said Shandy. "But the order also trains men as well, upon graduating they merely join with the regular army."

"Helm got dragged into a 'boot camp.' Sir Fafnir set up for the Rose Order back in the capital, that is why he is here actually." said Panache.

"A boot camp by Fafnir?" X smiled. "You have my sympathies."

"So what can I help you with?" X asked. "I was told that you were here on behalf of the princess?"

"Yes we are." said Panache. "Regarding your proposal of establishing a 'branch school' of the Rose Order here in Neo Arcadia. The princess has agreed to go along with the idea and has sent myself, along with Shandy, Suissesse and Helm to act as instructors."

"I see, I am glad to hear that." said X. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"We would be honored if you could show us around the city, perhaps help us find a place where we can set up the school." said Panache. "We were told that no one knows Neo Arcadia better than you." she paused for a moment, trying to chose her words carefully. "and given my behavior at the banquet, I'd like to get try and get to know you as the princess does."

X looked a little surprise by the request. "Me? I...surely you could find someone better, I mean, you made your distain for me clear at the banquet, plus there's a lot of work to be done what with managing the city, continuing negotiations with the empire, tracking down the resistance, I'm not sure if I even have the time and-" He was cut short by the sound of Anita clearing her throat, and it made him visibly twitch.

"Master X." Anita said rather sternly, adjusting her glasses. "Considering the amount of stress you have been under recently with all of the above, I highly advise you take this opportunity in order to relax."

"But...Anita..." X said, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "I have a mountain of paperwork to get through, I'm sure we can get Servo and-"

"She specifically asked YOU." said Anita. "She didn't ask for Servo or anyone else. Lady Kalgi and the Knights ASKED. FOR. YOU. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes...but..." X's voice was wavering, almost whimpering.

"No buts." said Anita. "I will take care of the paperwork while you are away, that is why I am your secretary after all. Now go, enjoy yourself, take the whole day off." She leaned in close, and her voice sounded menacing. "and if I find you back in the office for any reason what so ever today, no matter how benign, so help me god I will tie you to the flag pole outside and leave you there for a week, do I make myself clear?"

X nodded. "Yes, of course Anita, you're right as always, I have been under a lot of stress and could use the day off."

The Knights all blinked, trying to wrap their brains around what just happened.

Anita turn, giving the knights that same stern look which made them instinctively stand at attention. "Please, be sure that X enjoys himself, and do everything you can to keep him from coming back to his office, for his own sake of course."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Panache said nervously, giving Anita a salute.

Anita smiled, and bowed. "Then I leave Master X in your care." she'd turn and walked off.

"Is it just me?" Shandy asked, watching Anita leave. "Or is Anita more dangerous than X?"

"W-well." X said, turning to the group nervously, this was not the same X who belittled her at the banquet, perhaps what Panache was seeing right now was the Real X, the kind, gentle leader that Ciel remembered from her childhood. "shall we be off?"

"This better be important." said Harpuria watching as Fafnir walked into their quarters.

"Trust me it is." said Fafnir. "Hey where's Phantom and Leviathan?"

"Investigating other matters." said Harpuria. "Now what is it?"

"Master X is out of his office." said Fafnir. "So why don't you and I search it."

Harpuria blinked. "Wait, how do you know he's out of the office?"

"Because I set it up that way." said Fafnir. "as we speak Panache and members of the Rose Order have X focused on showing them around Neo Arcadia."

Again Harpuria blinked. "Wait, you set up Master X...as a tour guide?"

"Yup." said Fafnir.

"And it worked?" Harpuria said in disbelief.

"Yup." said Fafnir.

Harpuria was speechless.

"Look I don't know how much time we'll have." said Fafnir. "So we need to get up there and search as fast and as thorough as possible. It would be easier if Leviathan and Phantom were here."

"As I said, they are investigating other matters." said Harpuria. "and as clever as this plan is, there is still Anita to deal with."  
"What her?" Fafnir asked dismissively. "I'm sure we can deal with a single secretary, besides it's not like she lounges in that office 24/7 especially when X isn't there."

"I suppose your right." said Harpuria.

"One more thing." said Fafnir. "I know where the resistance has been hiding."

"You what?" Harpuria looked at Fafnir. "Are you sure?"  
"Yeah I am." said Fafnir. "However I'm keeping that information to myself for the time being, what I can tell you is that Senator Luhra is there speaking with them personally."

"So that's it huh?" said Harpuria looking down. "We're secretly allying with the resistance. If Master X found out."

"If he finds out, we just fight him." said Fafnir. "Don't forget Harpuria, he's infected, and we have to do everything in our power to cure him, even if it means beating him into submission and locking him up."

"To hear you of all people say something like that." said Harpuria.

"Hey, I've had a lot of free time to think." said Fafnir. "Now come on, short of Anita scaring the crap out of X, we're not sure just how long Panache and the others can keep him out of his office."

"That is even more surprising." said Harpuria. "That she is helping you, especially after what she did at the banquet."

"She's also had a chance to sit down and think." said Fafnir. "In light of the situation, I think we all have." Fafnir folded his arms, looking down. "I still can't believe Master X is actually infected, and yet it explains everything."

"We still need to prove it." said Harpuria. "And the sooner we get up to his office, the faster we can do that."

"Right." said Fafnir. "Then let's not stand around here any longer." The two nodded, and quickly headed out the door, their next stop, Area X.

 **I APOLOGIZE FOR THIS CHAPTER TAKING SO LONG, THINGS CAME UP, I GOT SIDETRACKED BY OTHER PROJECTS, AND WRITING THE CHAPTER IN GENERAL WAS A SLOW PROGRESS. HOPEFULLY I CAN GET BACK ON TRACK AND START WRITING UP MORE CHAPTERS AT A SLIGHTLY FASTER PACE.**


	37. A tour of Neo Arcadia

**PART 1**

They had opted to walk, as it would give X a chance to show Panache and the others as much as possible. "Although taking public transportation when convenient never hurts." he had added, and we're currently on a bus heading from the government district into the city proper.

"This really is convenient." Panache said, watching the scenery go by. "Riding in those Iron carriages is one thing, but having the means for the regular citizens to be driven around whenever? Such a thing would be unheard of back in the empire."

"It's a very simple set up actually." said X, who had used his position as Leader to get them on the bus for free. "You have several buses that drive a certain route throughout the city, stopping at predetermined stops along that route to pick up or drop off new passengers." He'd point to the pull rope. "using the pull rope will signal the driver that you wish to get off at the next stop."

"And when you get on you pay a small fee." Helm said.

"Right." said X. "And that bus fare goes towards maintenance and other expenses for the bus depot. All in all Public Transportation is an affordable means of travel, especially for people who do not yet have a drivers license and are unable to drive legally."

"We could bring this to the princess." said Shandy. "Maybe we can set up something similar, carriages carrying civilians to certain locations."

"I doesn't have to be within the city either." said X. "Back when there were more cities like Neo Arcadia, before the war destroyed nearly everything, there was transportation between cities as well, Mostly trains that traveled cross country. There is a train here in Neo Arcadia actually for longer distance considering the size of this place, though it mostly goes underground." X blinked, noticing the three of them tense up. "Um, did I say something wrong?"

"Hmm?" Panache blinked, shook her head. "Ah, no, it's just, well.'

"Hardy..." said Suissesse.

"Another of your gods?" X asked. "So far I'm really only familiar with Emroy, no thanks to that Rory girl being a part of the resistance." He let out a sigh. "The most powerful army in the world, and every last one of them is terrified of a little girl wearing Gothic Lolita fashion. Can't get much more humiliating then that can you?"

Panache couldn't help but smile at that. "Well, if it makes you feel any better, nearly everyone in our world is afraid of Rory, out of all the apostles, she's the one you DON'T want coming after you."

That just made X sigh and hang his head rubbing his forehead.

They got off in the city proper, standing on a sidewalk as people walked by, many greeting and showing respect to Master X, surprised that he would be out and about. X would return the greetings as they made their way down the road.

"They really look up to you, don't they?" Panache asked.

"Yeah." said X. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm even living up to everyone's expectations." he looked up at the sky. "I try my best, despite the circumstances, but there are times I feel like I was not meant to be a leader." he looked around, children waving to him as more people said hello to him. "but when I see the smiling faces of the humans, happy and safe, it gives me the strength to keep going."

"And what about reploids?" Panache asked, knowing this would be a sensitive subject.

"I care about them just as much." said X. "I've been slowly working toward removing many of the harsher laws I've passed during the worst parts of the energy crisis. Right now things have stabilized, and perhaps with the empires help things can get back to normal."

"I still don't see how we can." Panache said. "I look at this city, at how grand it is, and it makes me feel so insignifigent."

"Resources." said X. "You've no doubt seen how things look outside the dome. Resources are becoming scarce, the planet is healing, but slowly, and we lack the proper resources to rebuild. By establishing some form of trade that can benefit both parties, we'd be able to get our hands on raw materials and goods, things we can use to start staving off the energy crisis, even start building settlements again. And we are more than willing to share our technology with all of you. Both sides of the gate could prosper as a result."

"And what about the resistance?" Panache asked.

X stopped, causing the others to stop as well, he looked at Panache.

"Unfortunately there isn't much I can do, They are considered mavericks and enemies of the state."

"But...what about opting for peace?" Shandy asked, speaking up. "You have access to our world now, and would be able to rebuild, surely you could work out something."

X blinked, and smiled. "Harpuria suggested the same thing."

"Sir Harpuria?" Panache blinked.

"But Ciel is stubborn, and perhaps so am I. She won't accept surrender, and I can't look the other way, even for her."

Panache said nothing, was that X speaking? Or was that the virus twisting what his opinions?

X shook his head, looking to the group. "I'm sorry, I'm supposed to be showing you four around and not thinking about work. Anita would kill me if she heard me speaking like that."

"No not at all." said Panache. 'it's like you said to me at the banquet, 'better to let it all out now, then to let it eat you up later.' Getting all this off your chest might help you relax better for the best of the day.

"Thank you, Lady Kalgi." said X. "Now then, let me show you around this part of the city, the commercial district is very busy, and would be a good location for the Rose Order's Neo Arcadia branch."

Leviathan walked into Senator Rime's Lab, throwing an extra little swing to her step with a hand on her hip and a smile across her face. "Senator Rime, I'd like a word with you?"

Rime looked up from his computer, adjusting his glasses and standing up, fixing his lab coat. "Ah, Fairy Leviathan, how are you feeling today?"

"Fine thank you." said Leviathan as she moved her repaired arm. "Dr. Kurokawa works wonders, considering the miracle job she did with Fafnir after he got blown up."

"Indeed, she has a bright future ahead of her." said Rime, he'd come around the desk and approach her. "So, what can I help you with?"

"I'll cut to the chase Senator." said Leviathan. "Have you been supplying Master X with a Maverick virus vaccine for the past 2 years or so?"

"Maverick...vaccine?" Rime looked puzzled. "I don't know what you're talking about. The Maverick Virus hasn't been around for nearly 100 years, on top of that X is completely immune to the virus's effects, the worst its ever done to him is damage his systems in high levels of exposure, which was the case during the Eurasia incident back when X was still a Maverick Hunter."

"Yes, but we have reason to believe he may be infected by an unknown strain." said Leviathan. "One meant to infect him and him alone."

Rime's eyes widen. "What?" he shook his head. "Thats impossible. Even if he was infected, which he isn't, he would have used Cyber Elves to purge himself."

"And what if he couldn't senator?" Leviathan asked. "You understand how this would affect Neo Arcadia if people knew that X himself was infected."

"Do you even have proof?" Rime asked.

"Just take a look at his behavior in the 2 years since the start of the energy crisis, his increasing hostilities towards reploids and those living outside Neo Arcadia, and then a year ago when he orders the purge."

"That can easily be explained though." said Rime, as he walked over to a device, checking readings on it. "Stress for one thing."

"Then answer this." Leviathan asked. "With the gate available to us and the resources beyond it, why does X continue to obsess over the resistance?"

"Their Mavericks, criminals." said Rime.

"There are worst Mavericks out there in the wasteland." said Leviathan. "And another thing, why is he suddenly interested in looking into Cyber Fusion again?"

Rime adjusted his glasses and looked at Leviathan. "Because a girl from the other world someone succeeded in performing a cyber fusion without going insane, on top of that the princess of the empire seems to have a high degree of compatibility with Cyber Fusion."

Leviathan raised an eyebrow, that was a new one. "Is that so?"

"Yes." said Rime. "Now then, back to your original question. No I haven't been supplying Master X with a Maverick Vaccine, and even if he is infected, he never approached me about it at all."

Leviathan lowered her head, thinking. "Strange, we were certain he'd have confided in you about it at the very least."

Rime shook his head. "Perhaps he was worried, or perhaps he didn't want the senate to know. An illness like this he would keep secret from the public at large." he thought for a moment. "Anita would probably know."

"She wouldn't confirm it even if we asked." said Leviathan. "her loyalty to Master X is that strong."

"I see, she would be privy to it though, he'd need to have at least one person know to help him mitigate any symptoms and to help apply the vaccine."

"Regarding symptoms." said Leviathan. "The Shittenou believe his that behavior over the last two years, specifically the mood swings he's been having since the purge, may be a major factor."

"That would make sense." said Rime, he was pacing now, thinking. "anything else you can think of that could support your claim of infection?"

"There's the current conflict with the resistance." said Leviathan. "He seems hell bent on wiping them out and apprehending Ciel, we never questioned it till now, but with the resources of the Gate available to us, the smart play would be to end the fighting and work together, but Master X refuses."

"Hmm." Rime was thinking. "If he was infected, it's possible that its effecting his behavior, acting irrationally."  
"He got worse after the purge." said Leviathan. "we suspect he may have been infected for a long time, but the virus was dormant."

"I see." said Rime. "The Energy crisis, which caused X no end of stress, would have started to agitate the virus, slowly causing him to change."

"Which would be represented by the laws he passed restricting reploid freedoms in favor of humans." said Leviathan.

"Then comes the purge itself..." Rime blinked, the realization setting in. "Oh god..."

Leviathan nodded. "exactly, that was when the virus took hold, and turned him into what he is today."

"But he doesn't seem any different. He's still the same caring, kind X."

"But only to humans and those inside the Eden dome." said Leviathan.

"I see, the virus may have twisted his mindset with regard to protecting humans." said Rime. "that or he's trying to keep himself from killing humans as a maverick by killing reploids instead."

"Do you know who could be supplying Master X with a vaccine or not?" Leviathan asked, getting back to the vaccine.

"It would have to be someone outside the government, the less people who know about this the better after all."

Leviathan gritted her teeth. "Then it has to be 'him' "

"Yeah, I think so too." said Rime.

"Kresh." Leviathan nearly choked on the name. "Thank you Senator Rime, and please keep this to yourself."

"Of course." said Rime. "Is there anything I can do to help though?"

"Find a cure." said Leviathan as she turned to the door. "If you can."

 **PART 2**

They stopped at a deli for a meal, with X getting the group Sandwiches, Chips and Sodas as they sat down at a table outside.

"Aren't you hungry?" Shandy asked X.

"Ah no." said X smiling. "I recharged my energy this morning so I'm still good and running at full power."

"Oh right." said Shandy. "Reploids don't have to eat do they."

"We do." said X. "Just not human food, we rely on Energen."

"Energen?" Helm looked up from his bag of chips.

"It's a naturally growing crystal that can be used as an energy source." said X. "One of the factors of our current energy shortage is a shortage of Energen. It re grows naturally on its own, but it takes years, many years for that to happen."

"So you have to ration out what you can get your hands on." said Panache.

"Exactly." said X. "and sadly that is one of the reasons I had to pass laws that were not favorable to reploids, as both reploids and the city itself require Energen."

"But if the city loses its power." said Helm. "You end up endangering the lives of the people who live here, both human and reploid."

"Believe me." said X. "the last thing I wanted to do was favor the humans over the reploids, but I had no choice." he sighed. "if only this damned crisis didn't happen, if only things could have remained the same."

"Times change." said Panache. "we either adapt or be left in its wake."

X looked at Panache, and then looked up. "I have our best scientists working on a solution, I just wish I didn't chase off the one who was the closest."

"You mean Ciel?" Shandy asked. "You think she could still be working on her solution?"

"I'm sure she is." said X. "and believe me when I say this. She will use it as a bargaining chip once it's finished believe you me."

"It's quite a bargain." said Panache. "I'd say take it when and if she offers it."

"I just might." said X.

"Talking about work." Suissesse said suddenly, X twitched.

"I have, haven't I?" he said laughing.

"Anita would get very mad with you if she found out." said Shandy.

"Is that a threat?" X asked, eyebrow raised.

"Depends." said Shandy as she held up her empty bottle of soda.

"Okay okay, I'll get you another soda." he said.

"Shandy!" said Panache. "Blackmailing the leader of a city to buy you another drink is not how a Knight should behave."

"Then why are you holding your empty bottle up as well?" X asked.

Panache blinked, looking at her empty bottle of Soda. "Oh, I am? Silly me, I didn't notice."

X just smiled. "It's alright I don't mind. You're my guests, it would be rude of me not to treat you fair."

"No money." Suissesse added.

"Yeah there is that." said Helm. "We don't exactly have any local currency."

"Hmm." X thought for a moment. "I'll have to talk speak with Senator Albrecht about establishing an exchange rate between our Zenny currency and your own local currency."

"Using Silver Denari as the base would probably be the best." said Panache. "That is the most common currency use, there is Suwani Gold, but that is more for investments, you would be more likely to use Sink gold instead, but I'd stick with the Denari."

X nodded. "Very well, I'll be sure to let Albrecht know of that once Anita feels I'm fit to run the city again." He'd laugh as he got up, heading into the Deli to get more sodas.

"So far so good." Shandy said while their alone. "We've kept him out of his office all morning, and he has shown us a lot of the city so far."

"Nothing seems particularly valuable as a location for the Knight school though." said Helm.

"On the contrary." said Panache. "If Pina wants to be serious about this we have to adapt to this world and it's practices, having the school in a busy commercial hub would help us get noticed, unlike back home where the school is merely used by the nobility, the Neo Arcadia school would probably end up attracting the regular citizens, and not just humans either."

"Reploid Knights." said Suissesse.

Shandy looked at Panache and smiled. "You know, I think Ciel was right."

"Huh?" Panache blinked. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that we needed to see both sides before passing judgment. You were ready to kill X prior to coming here, and now your laughing and joking with him."  
Panache looked down. "Yeah, maybe I'm just finally seeing what everyone else sees, and not what I wanted to."

"All the more reason to save him right?" Helm asked. "If this right here is the real X we are seeing, then we need to make sure we keep him out in the city for as long as possible to give Fafnir time."

X returned, setting down the new bottles of soda before Panache and Shandy. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Shandy said with a smile.

"So do you have any idea what you intend to do with this Neo Arcadia branch?" X said. "I'm not sure you can apply the same rules and logic you did back at the old Knight School." He blinked for a minute. "Speaking of which, what did you do?

Panache cracked open her soda, taking a sip. "Well besides basic training, there were written classes as well. Sir Grey would teach us history and combat tactics and we'd learn about past wars and the formations and tactics used during those wars. I'm sure we could still do that here could we not?"  
"I wish that were possible." said X. "Most of our records were lost during the devastation of the Elf Wars, and what little information there is kept from the public eye. On top of that the resistance raided the old ruins within the forests of Notus, Dysis and Anatre, and made off with who knows what."

"Well you've been around for a long time right?" asked Helm. "Perhaps we could have you as a guest lecturer."

X laughed. "Oh god, I'd be horrible. To tell you the truth I am really bad at giving speeches or presentations like that in public, its generally why I do it in front of a camera."

"Too bad." said Shandy. "Well maybe one of the Shittenou, you know Sir Fafnir is very popular with us. We might end up snatching him away from you."

"Well seeing as I have been accused of snatching away the princess." X said, looking at Panache, though clearly meaning it in jest. "I would say losing Fafnir to the empire would be a fair trade. How is he holding up by the way? I haven't seen him since I returned from the banquet."

"Sir Fafnir is doing well." said Panache. "he's walking a lot better at least."

"Still needs a cane." said Suissesse.

"He was training us in your military tactics actually." said Helm. "A 'Jin'en boot camp' as he called it."

"Well you won't find a better teacher than him." said X. "he may not seem like it, but Fafnir has a brilliant mind, he just never gets a chance to apply it, and tends to let his temper get the better of him at times." He'd look around the table. "Well if everyone is finished eating, how about we continue with the tour?"

"That sounds great." said Panache. "Please lead on."

"Excellent." said X. "To be honest, I do believe I know of a good location for your school, though it may be a slight bit out of the way."

"Master X!" the voice seem to come from nowhere as they were waiting for the bus, and X let out a sigh. "oh boy." X said, turning to see a familiar plump, elderly woman approach, more like barrel through as she actually pushed some people out of the way, including poor Helm and Suissesse as she stood before X, planting her Cane firmly on the ground. Today she was, much like in court a few weeks ago, dressed rather gaudily in a rather fancy dress suit finely cut and tailored, her steel grey hair in a tight bun that looked like her face was gonna peel off if the bun was tied any tighter.

"Ms. Picney, what a pleasant surprise." X said with a bow. "How did you manage to find me?"

"I went to the central tower, hoping to speak with you privately but they said you were out, took me all morning to track you down." Picney said. "What are you doing out and about anyways? And who are these people? Look like cosplayers from Akihabara."

Shandy blinked and looked to the others. "What's 'Ah-key-Habra?" the others just shook their heads/

"Showing some guests the city." said X, pointing to Panache. "This is Panache Fure Kalgi, from the empire, and her entourage. Lady Kalgi this is Eleanor Picney, want of Neo Arcadias more...influential citizens."

Lady Kalgi would give a polite bow. "An honor to meet you Ms. Picney."

"Yes quite." Picney said, sounding as if she were brushing her aside. "Master X surely you have better things to do then showing such people our fair city?"

"If this is about the mettaurs I already talked with the foreman." said X.

"Oh, that doesn't matter anymore." said Picney. "But I've heard rumors that there were Mavericks in our city. Mavericks! Naturally I was afraid for my life hearing about it."

"And that is all it is." said X. "Merely rumors, no doubt circulated by the resistance to cause unrest among the people. After all you start saying there are Mavericks in the city and there will be panic."

"There was talk of a commotion happening in the forest of Dysis." said Picney. "Surely you wouldn't ignore that, considering the cultural significance of those forests."

'Like you actually care about nature or cultural significance.' X thought to himself. "Ms. Picney, if there were Mavericks within the city, I assure you the army handle them swiftly and decisively.

"Humph." said Picney, before turning her gaze to Panache. "As for you, I surely hope you are not wasting Master X's time."

"Oh not at all." said Panache. 'yes we are.' she thought to herself. "We are here on behalf of the princess Pina Co Lada of the empire, I assure you our time here is strictly professional."

"A Princess you say?" said Picney, tapping her chin. "I would very much like to meet her, and I've heard things about this 'empire'." she'd looked to X. "It sounds like quite an interesting place."

"Oh it is." said X. "if a little backwards in its thinking. However at the moment until things settle down, having regular citizens migrate through the gate won't be happening for quite awhile."

"Pity." said Ms. Picney.

'For us, or her?' Shandy thought, sighing with relief when she saw the bus. "Ah, Master X, the bus is here."

"Ah so it is." said X. "I'm really sorry Ms. Picney, but we really must be going."

"Going? But we only just started to talk." said Picney. "And where exactly are you going anywhere? That particular bus goes to the edge of the commercial district, no one really goes there anymore."

"Well, there is a place very dear to me located in that part of town, which I think Lady Kalgi and the Rose Order could use."

Panache blinked for a moment, and Picney looked puzzled.

"But the only thing out there is the old Mav-" She stared. "Oh my..." she smiled. "Master X you truly are a generous individual. Well then, in that case I will take my leave then. Best wishes to you all." she give a somewhat respectful curtsy before walking off.

"What was she talking about?" Panache asked as they got on the bus. "Where are we going?"  
"You'll see." said X as they found their seats, and the bus took off down the road.

Tritesta Kelverian walked into his offices early that day, removing his cape and hanging it up before turning and stopping, seeing Phantom standing there by the desk.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kelverian asked.

"I'm here about that Maverick." said Phantom. "The one X executed in court the other day in front of Princess Pina Co Lada."

"That incident?" Kelverian asked as he walked around to his desk. Maybe Phantom was seeing things, but the Hachishinken looked relieved. "Good, I was beginning to think no one else around here gave a damn about it."

"There have been many Maverick incidents as of late." said Phantom. "And not just the resistance. That this case would be passed off as just another maverick causing problems beyond the dome is understandable."

"Not when Master X personally executes the Maverick in question in cold blood without provocation." said Kelverian.

"And that is what's been bothering you, correct Chief Justice?" Phantom asked.

"Yes." said Kelverian."

"Are you sure it was without provocation?" Phantom asked. "Did he say anything out of the ordinary that would provoke Master X in some way that we wouldn't have picked up on?"

Kelverian thought for a moment. "Hmm, Master X was under the impression that the maverick was under orders from a man named Dr. Weil, a war criminal from the Elf Wars currently in an eternal exile. Weil can't do much to Neo Arcadia, due to the destruction of the Dark Elf and the loss of his greatest weapon, the 'demon reploid' Omega."  
"So the theory is that Weil is using Mavericks to, what? Get revenge?" Phantom asked.

"Yes." said Kelverian. "However we do not know exactly where Weil is, which is disturbing me to no end, as we lost his trail about a month ago."

"A month ago?" Phantom didn't like the sound of that, that's around the time the Gate had apparently shown up.

"However, the Maverick denied working for Weil, and said that he worked for someone else, someone he claims isn't as dead as X thought he was."

"This Maverick, he wore a brand of some sort did he not?"

"Yes he did." said Kelverian. "I did some research and it is an old Army brand from the Maverick wars, it was worn by Mavericks loyal to a particular reploid who waged war on the humans for nearly a century before he was finally killed near the end of the Maverick wars."

"Sigma?" Phantom asked.

"Yes that's the name." said Kelverian.

"His name has been popping up recently." said Phantom. "A maverick that was deliberately left in the forest of Dysis ruins was singing Sigma's praise while expressing a desire to kill the Maverick Hunters, and it wore the same brand."

"Hmm." Kelverian sat back in his chair. "I would say it was a coincidence, but ever since that trial, more Mavericks have been apprehended or eliminated, baring that brand." He'd toss a file on the desk which Phantom, instictvely picked up, and looked through it. Inside the file showed a reploid, thin with pale skin and a Glasgow like grin marked with black coloring, stringy red hair and a blue jewel in the forehead. he had a rather laidback grin on his face.

"Kranix." said Kelverian. "Wanted for multiple murders in the wastelands, we've caught him once before but he escape, and we believe he may be the ones organizing the recent maverick raids which Master X has turned a blind eye too."

"Hmm." said Phantom as he looked through the sheet.

"He may be a follower of Sigma." said Kelverian. "committing all of these acts in his name."

"Have you shown this to Master X?" Phantom asked.

"Yes, but he does nothing." said Kelverian. "He is far too focused on capturing or wiping out the resistance, so much so that he ignores all other dangers that are out there, and believe me Phantom, Kranix is as dangerous as they get."

Phantom nodded. "Alright, keep me posted on Kranix, for now try to get an eye on him. if Sigma is somehow still alive even though he should be dead, and Kranix is working for him..."

"He could potentially lead us to Sigma." said Kelverian. "Very well, I'll get to work on this."

"Not a word to anyone for the time being." said Phantom. "Consider this an official request from the Zan'ei, and strictly data collection. We'll need all the proof we can get to convince Master X that the resistance is no longer the primary threat to Neo Arcadia."

"Understood." said Kelverian. "I'll do all I can."

Phantom gave a nod as he set the file down.

Kelverian picked up the file, looking it over once more before looking up. "Regarding Kranix, his last known-" He stopped and looked around. Phantom was gone.

"Every damn time." Kelverian said with a sigh.

 **PART 3**

The Bus let them off at an industrial park near the edge of the commercial district, it was quite out of the way from the more populated section of Neo Arcadia, yet at the same time there was plenty of traffic here.

Panache looked around, the place was quiet, almost peaceful. "What are we doing here anyways?"

"You'll see." said X. "Come on, this way." He'd motion them down the road, and they'd follow, the five of them walking about 2 or 3 blocks before X stopped in front of an old building that stood out from the rest. It took up 2 blocks and looked worn, like it hasn't been used for a long time, and yet it looks as if it had been kept maintained so as not to fall apart.

"This building is currently property of Neo Arcadia, and kept maintain through government funding." said X as he approached the entrance. It slid open, allowing them entry into an empty, dark hall, and X would walk over to a large box on the wall near the entrance. He'd reach into the pocket of his overcoat, taking out what looked like an old set of keys as he used one of them to unlock the box and open it up, revealing two long rows of switches inside.

"What's that?" Shandy asked peering at the box.

"Circuit breaker." said X. "This is manages the power of a given house or building." He started to flip the switches with a distinct click, a humming sound could be heard as power began to come on for the building, Panache and the others watching as lights started to come on, panels lit up and the hall itself looking much more vibrant then before.

"Wow." said Panache looking around.

"Welcome everyone." said X, the tone in his voice seemed almost sad. "To Maverick Hunter HQ."

They all looked at him. "Maverick...Hunter?" asked Helm.

"An organization that was dedicated to fighting Mavericks and protecting humans. After the Maverick Wars ended, the hunters were disbanded, and slowly replaced by the Neo Arcadia Military to protect the remaining humans. This building here was the last active Headquarters before the disbandment." X looked over to Panache. "I want the Rose Order to have it."

Panache just stared, a little bit shocked. "What?"

"As your school building." said X. "This place has gone unused for over 100 years, unneeded. However, I think in the hands of the Rose Order, this old place could thrive again with new purpose."

The four of them stared at X, who stood there looking around the place, his eye, those crimson hued eyes, were burning brightly, and tears seem to be forming. "I...couldn't save any of them in the end."

"Who couldn't you save?" Shandy asked.

"My friends...my comrades...all of them murdered at the end of Elf Wars. Signas...Alia...everyone is dead. Zero and I, we're the only Maverick Hunters left, once good friends and partners, and now we are bitter enemies. Maybe it's god's way of punishing me for my actions as of late." He started laughing, but it sounded unhinged and distant.

"X?" Panache looked worried.

"What should I do?" X asked. "Everyone has put all their hopes, all their faith in me, all of this responsibility and I feel completely useless. I stand here in this place, and I realize just how useless I am as a leader, and I seem to be alienating what few friends I have left." he turned, his eyes a brilliant crimson now, and Panache stared in horror and realization, the way his eyes were glowing, the way her eyes were glowing during the banquet when she lashed out at X, and even when she saw Pina's eyes glowing that time when she talked about moving the Rose Order.

"My God..." said Panache with a gasp as it hit her like a ton of bricks.

X blinked for a moment, rubbed his eyes and staggered suddenly before he collapsed.

"X!" Shandy and Helm ran over, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm...I'm fine." X said. "I just got a little dizzy." He laughed, it sounded forced but good natured unlike before as they sat him down in a chair. "Maybe I should have gotten some Energen at lunch time."

"Yeah no kidding." said Helm. "You sure your okay?"

"I'm fine. Might have just been the nostalgia overwhelming me." he smiled to the group. "I'm serious though, I want the Rose Order to use this building, it's very spacious and there are rooms to set up a barracks for staff so you don't have to worry about getting separate housing, and it's out of the way enough that you can train in peace and not have to worry much. Plus I can ensure you the rent would be very cheap."

"That sounds nice." said Shandy. "What do you think Panache?"  
"Huh?" Panache looked up from her thoughts, and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds great, I'm sure the Princess will agree."

"Then its settled." said X. "Soon as I get my bearings I'll show you around the building then we'll head back to the city."

"Just remember we still have the whole afternoon." said Helm. "So your showing us as much of the city as possible."

"I know I know." said X. "Anita will string me up if I showed up back at the Central Tower before nightfall. He took a deep breath, smacked himself in the face a couple of times and got up, his eyes were back to that normal red of his. "Alright, let's take a look around. I haven't been here in a while so this will be a new experience for me as well."

They all nodded, and headed down the hall into the base proper, all except Panache who stood there.

'No doubt about it.' thought Panache. 'it would explain everything. He's infected alright, but it's not by the Maverick Virus. He's possessed...by a Cyber Elf.'

Harpuria and Fafnir got off the elevator as it stopped at Area X, and made their way down the hall toward X's office.

"Stand aside." Harpuria said to the Pantheons on duty.

"Sage Harpuria, Fighting Fafnir." The two Pantheons saluted. "Master X is out at the moment and will not be back for some time.

"Didn't you hear Harpuria?" Fafnir asked. "Stand aside, we are here to collect something from X's office for Senator Luhra back in the empire."

"Ah, of course." said the Pantheon as he and his buddy saluted.

"We'll be in here for a while though." said Harpuria. "Senator Luhra was a little vague as to what she wanted, why not head to the cafeteria in the meantime, we'll make sure no one gets in."

"Understood." again the pantheons saluted and headed for the elevator after unlocking X's office for the two Shittenou.

"Well that was easy." Fafnir said once the pantheons were out of earshot, they entered X's office, Harpuria closing the door as Fafnir gingerly started limping again, leaning on his cane.

"Your leg is still messed up?" Harpuria asked.

"Yeah." said Fafnir. "I think I might have messed it up again, I've been running on all cylinders to get here in a reasonable time that it feels like I forgot all about it."

"You need to take better care of yourself if you expect to be back on the field." said Harpuria as he started looking through shelves.

"Yeah yeah I know." said Fafnir. "How is Leviathan doing?"  
"She's fine." said Harpuria.

"Fine?" Fafnir chuckled. "She went one on one with that Apostle chick didn't she?"  
"Compared to what happened to you when you encountered Rory Mercury, she got off easy." said Harpuria.

"Man what the hell did we do to make an enemy of a god and his disciples anyways."

"God?" Harpuria looked at Fafnir.

"Yeah." said Fafnir. "You know the other world has gods and magic and stuff, and Rory's power comes from the fact she serves one of those Gods. Emroy I believe he's called. God of War and all that. And apparently he's the patron saint of the resistance now." He looked at one of the shelves containing trophies and the like, and raised his eyebrows at one of the statues. "Jeez, X has weird tastes." The statue in question depicted a spherical object which arms and legs sitting on a pedestal, and there was an eye located on center part of the 'body'. Fafnir picked the statue up, looking at it this way and that before he put it back down, shaking his head. "Nothing else here though." He walked over to X's desk, sitting down and rifling through the drawers.

"There has to be something." said Harpuria. "Records, documents. He'd have to at least be keeping track of the infection and what it's doing to him, so he can keep it under control."

"Anita probably has all of that." said Fafnir. "and I highly doubt she'd talk." he closed the drawers on his desk and sighed. "Nothing in the drawers." he'd boot up X's computer. "Shit password protected."

"Alia." Harpuria said.

"Huh?"

"His password."

Fafnir blinked, typed it in and sure enough he was in. "How did you..."

"She was a coworker of his from a long time ago." said Harpuria. "he still has feelings for her, and apparently Anita resembles her."

"Yeah that's not creepy at all." said Fafnir. He started sifting through the computer, scanning through various files. "Hmm, nothing so far." he'd open up X's email. "Let's see here, orders from Barter, nothing new there, correspondence with Luhra. Guess we can Email through the gate now." he blinked. "Hey wait a minute."

Harpuria turned. "What is it?"

"There's an e-mail here, sent recently." Fafnir looked up. "It's from Kresh."

"Kresh?" Harpuria looked surprise and walked over to the desk looking at the screen.

"I think we found our evidence." said Fafnir. "It's talking about a new batch of vaccine, strong enough to keep X's 'symptoms' in control so he won't freak out as much. It also says it would especially help with the 'voices' that X has been hearing."

Harpuria scanned his eyes down the email. " 'Injectors will be refilled and delivered at the end of the week, so use what you have left sparingly until then, will expect the usual payment.' "

Fafnir sat back in the chair, shaking his head. "So he is infected. And he's going to Kresh for treatment."

"Going that far means that no one inside the Central Tower knows about X's condition."

"Anita probably knows, he'd need to trust somebody with it, and Anita is always with him."

"Yeah." He'd hit a button on the keyboard, and the printer started up. Harpuria grabbed a file folder from X's drawers and walked over to the printer, grabbing the email printout and slipping it in, along with some blank paper. "Delete the print history." said Harpuria.

"Done." said Fafnir as he shut down the computer and got up.

"Done on this end." said Harpuria. The two nodded and headed for the door, and as it opened they both went rigid to see Anita standing there.

"Gah!" Fafnir stumbled back, nearly falling over due to his bad knee. "What the hell? Do you make it a habit of sneaking up on people?"

"What are you two doing here?" Anita asked. "Especially you Fafnir, your suppose to be in the Empire with Senator Luhra."

Harpuria held up the folder he prepared. "We came to get a few files for Senator Luhra, that's why Fafnir is back in Neo Arcadia."

"I see." said Anita, adjusting his glasses. "You should have at least waited, Master X is currently out entertaining guests from the empire."

"Is that so?" Harpuria asked. "I wasn't aware the empire had sent a delegation."

"It is a personal matter." said Anita. "Nothing for you to concern with, now if you found what you are looking for, please leave, I have work to do."

"Of course." said Harpuria as the two walked out.

Anita watched them with a careful eye, as they entered the elevator and headed back down to the main areas of the Central Tower. She had already taken note of the two guards gone missing, they probably sent them away. She walked in, looked around the room for a bit, before walking over to the statue that Fafnir had handled. She took off her glasses, and looking down at the statue, her eyes turned red with black sclera as she held out her hand. The statue twitched, and suddenly dissolved in an amorphous liquid, with shimmered with various colors. The blob like liquid reached out to Anita's hand, and would be absorbed into her body. She shuddered for a moment before regaining her composure, her eyes returned to normal and she smiled.

"So that's the reason you were in here..." said Anita. "Snooping around where you're not supposed to be? Oh how the great Shittenou have fallen." she chuckled to herself.

"Foolish, foolish Harpuria, this little investigation of yours into Master X's condition is going to get you killed." Anita let out another laugh, and coughed, clearing her throat as an odd word came out of her mouth in the middle of it.

"Crap...I'm still saying that when I get excited." said Anita as she put her glasses back on. "Seriously, what kind of word is 'Bumo' anyways?" she sighed and sat down at X's desk. "Well, might as well let Harpuria and Fafnir have their fun for now, I have paperwork to deal with anyways."


	38. Awakening

**PART 1**

On their way to the gate, Fafnir had dropped off Senator Luhra, along with Princess Pina, and Bozes, outside Italica, with the purpose of contacting the resistance and establishing some sort of alliance for the sake of curing X of his infection and ending the conflict it had started.

"The tavern isn't hard to find." said Panache. "It's a little ways from the center of the city, but it's location is surprisingly ideal."

"Very well." said Luhra. "Good luck with your own mission."

"Thank you." said Panache, and the transport would take off.

Pina and Bozes stood there, calm yet unsure. On Luhra's insistence they were wearing civilian clothes, nothing flashy or fancy, straight from Neo Arcadia.

"Are you sure this is okay?" Pina asked, she was looking over the sensible skirt, stockings and plated heels which she and Bozes were wearing, along with button up blouses and a simple vest.

"Your friends stood out too much when they first found the resistance." said Luhra as they headed through the gates. "Thats how they were found out."

"But they know our faces." said Bozes.

"That may be so." said Luhra. "But the purpose of these clothes is not to stand too much. The citizens of Italica are probably so use to the resistance living here they would think we were just three more people working at their inn."

"So we're hiding in plain sight?" asked Pina.

"At least until the resistance recognize your faces, and mine." said Luhra.

"Right." said Pina as they made their way down the streets, following the directions given to them by Panache.

"To think, they've been here all this time." said Bozes. "And we were none the wiser."

"Yeah." said Pina, looking down.

"Is something wrong Princess?" Luhra asked.

"I...I think Panache was right." said Pina. "If I knew where the resistance was hiding I would have informed X. And given what we now know about his current state of mind."

"Nonsense." said Luhra. "Not even the Maverick Virus could make Master X harm humans. Look how long he's been infected and not once has he given in to it."

"Maybe he has." said Bozes. "Just in a different way."

"You're talking about the Maverick purge is that it?" Luhra asked. "I can see the logic in that yes. But there is no telling what X would have done with the information if he had known of the resistances whereabouts." They'd stop, standing in front of the unassuming building with the sign "Accueil" on the front.

"This is the place." said Bozes. "Hopefully they won't try to shoot us or something, I mean we are enemies after all."

"Right now." said Luhra. "We all have something in common." and with that she walked through the doors, Pina and Bozes following.

"Alright, the repairs are done for the most part." said Ciel as she looked over Vile's body. He had been rebuilt and for the most part refurbished, the bulky and broken armor had been replaced with a lighter frame, the shoulders were squared off and slightly angled. The body armor extended slightly turning into a coat that extended down to his ankles and was open in the front trimmed in gold. His helmet was streamlined as well, maintaining the distinct T-Visor. Currently he had no armaments for obvious reasons and was still offline. "but I'm still apprehensive about reactivating him. There's no guarantee we can talk him down or get through to him, or even convince him to side with us."

Cerveau stood by Ciel, as he examined Vile. "Well he's still inactive, we could always move him to a secure cell prior to activation."  
"Yes that may be the best call." Ciel said, thinking. "Oh why did I agree to go through with this? If just one thing goes wrong, lives will be in danger. Human lives. If Vile goes berserk, but we manage to keep him contain inside the base that's one thing, but if he gets out there." she trailed off, shuddering at the thoughts.

"That will not happen." said Cerveau. "Zero, Rory, Faucon, Leilei, all of us will make sure that doesn't happen."

Ciel smiled. "Thank you Cerveau. Get a cell prepared, I want Vile secured as soon as possible and-" She blinked when her com went off, she'd tap it. "This is Ciel."

"Ciel, its Colbar upstairs, you better get up here and now."

Ciel blinked, she didn't like the tone she heard. "Colbar what's wrong?"

"Senator Luhra of Neo Arcadia just walked through the front door, with Princess Pina of the Empire.."

Ciel's eyes widen with fear. "WHAT?!"

Cerveau looked over, surprised. "Ciel?"

"Cerveau, put guards outside the lab, and 2 inside to guard Vile's body, put the base on alert and get in touch with Zero and everyone else that went out on patrol." She turned and quickly headed out the door.

She had been expecting a lukewarm greeting, or at the very least they would have gotten to sit down before someone recognize them, but the waiters tending the floor were members of the resistance, that she should have seen coming as one of them recognized her, and suddenly she, the princess and Bozes found themselves all at gunpoint, the customers were confused and somewhat shocked by what just happened.

"You got some nerve walking in here." Colbar said as he and Hibou approached the three. "Hibou, search them."

"Right." Buster gun trained on the three women, he started to do a pat down.

"We're unarmed." said Luhra. "No one knows we're here."  
"And how exactly did you find us?" Colbar asked.

"How we found you is none of your concern. As the head of Foreign relations for Neo Arcadia, I am here as a diplomat to speak with all of you."

"The only thing Neo Arcadia Diplomats talk about is terms of surrender." said Colbar.

"Please we're not here as your enemy." said Pina.

"Could have fooled us." said Faucon who had been tending the bar. "I saw you and your Knights at the gate the day X showed up and nearly killed Rory and Zero."

"That was different!" said Pina. "At the time I didn't understand the full story! No one did! But now we do."

"And what story is that?" Colbar asked.

"The one where Master X is infected by the maverick Virus." said Luhra.

The room was quiet, no one dared make a move.

"Thats enough! Everyone stand down!" Ciel's voice came from the kitchen as she stepped out, followed by Cerveau, who looked surprise to see who was at the door.

"Ciel, there with Neo Arcadia, no way we can stand down." said Colbar.

"I said stand down." said Ciel. "If she knows about X's condition then that means the Shittenou told her." she looked at Luhra. "Thats why you are here isn't it?" Luhra nodded.

Ciel looked around. "I said stand down! everyone back to work! Hibou head back to the kitchen and prepare some food."

"Yes ma'am." said Hibou, saluting and heading for the back. Ciel made her way through the crowd, apologizing here and there to the people before she came to Luhra, Pina and Bozes.

"You..." said Pina. "You're the girl from the gate, the one who tried to stop X and Zero from fighting."

Ciel looked at Pina. "I'm glad you remember me your majesty."

"Your Ciel?" said Bozes. "But you're so young."  
"Shocking isn't it?" Ciel said. "That one so young can be branded a maverick and a traitor?" she'd look at Luhra. "But that's what happened."

Luhra stayed quiet as Ciel turned and headed for a booth. "over here, we can talk privately here."

The four women sat down as Colbar, reluctantly brought a pitcher of water and glasses and set them down, Ciel would thank Colbar, pouring a glass of water for herself and sipping it. "I can guess how you found out about Accueil." Ciel looked at Pina. "Panache seems to have finally regain your trust to tell her."

Pina looked down. "Yes, and I wish to apologize for my actions at the gate."

Ciel shook her head. "There is no need to apologize. With the empire and Neo Arcadia allied, you were only doing your part and nothing more. I cannot blame you for that, it's just how war is" Ciel would set a data pad down, sliding it over to Luhra. "If we are to finally end this conflict, this will be the first step."

Luhra picked up the pad, turning it on and looking over the notes kept within. "Convergent...Ignition..." she stared in disbelief. "This is..."

"Convergent Ignition by Energen Linkage." said Ciel. "Otherwise known as the C.I.E.L system, the new energy system that will end the crisis."

"You finished it." said Luhra. "You actually finished it."

"Even though I left Neo Arcadia." said Ciel. "I never stopped my energy research, I thought it would be at least another year before I could complete it, but thanks to the Gate, and magic in particular, I was able to finish it." She held out her hand. "A prototype of my system powers Accueil, both upstairs and our base downstairs. And once the system itself is complete in full, it could completely modernize this world, let alone provide a clean renewable source of power for Neo Arcadia and everyone beyond the dome, however the finished system is still a couple of months away."

Pina and Bozes stared in disbelief, this girl, barely into her teens, took magic and turned it into something else?

"You..." Pina was at a loss for words. "are you telling me that you were able to take our world's magic, and use it to power your world's machines?"

Ciel nodded. "Yes, and I owe it all to Sage Calto and Leilei, who taught me how magic worked and how it is formed and generated. I took that and applied it to the Cyber Elf's ability to naturally sustain itself, and that in of itself is what helped me finish my prototype the cyber elves ability to sustain itself once it manifest. The fact that a Cyber Elf can do it with magic proved instrumental in the system's development , and through that I was able to devise the basic mechanism of the C.I.E.L system. It generates magic in the a way that a magician would channel it, and contains it like a Cyber Elf, and this process is done indefinitely creating a clean, renewable source of energy."

"I see." said Luhra. "And this would work even in our world?"

"Yes." said Ciel. "If you consider that both times we came through the gate, we had people from this world who could use magic, and both times they were able to use it without a problem in our world."

"Ah I see now." said Luhra as she looked through the notes. "This would indeed solve the energy crisis, and yet there is still another crisis to deal with."  
"X's infection." said Ciel.

"Fafnir is currently executing a plan to get information on that." said Luhra. "I pray it succeeds."

"Fafnir is a lot more clever than people give him credit." said Ciel. "I'm sure his plan will succeed." She'd sit back in the booth seat, thinking. "Once we know the nature of the virus, I should be able to create a cure, possibly even fashion a special Cyber Elf to purge X's systems."

"The problem is administering the cure." said Luhra. "If we confront him directly, he will simply deny being infected."

"I don't know." said Pina. "He confided in me to a certain extent, though he passed it off as a minor illness."

"Probably because you bore witness to that outburst at the gate." said Ciel. "I doubt he'd be able to lie his way through that, especially to a new ally he wants to keep around."

"So he bent the truth slightly." said Luhra. "Told Pina he was sick, but didn't come out and say he was essentially Maverick."

"That's the part that scares me." said Ciel. "X going Maverick, you look at him and you can't fathom that he actually is Maverick. It's like being a functional alcoholic."

"Then he's getting treated for it right?" Bozes asked.

"If he is, it's not by anyone within the Central Government." said Luhra. "He would want to keep his condition a secret. If anyone knows about it, it would probably be his secretary, Anita, and no one else."

"My guess is Kresh." said Ciel.

"I think so too." said Luhra.

"Who is Kresh?" Pina asked.

"He's a scientist, but he is not affiliated with the central and lives beyond the Eden Dome in the wastelands." said Ciel. "He works off the books and most of what he does is illegal, he would be perfect to go to if you need a maverick vaccine and want to keep things quiet."

"If Fafnir and the Shittenou play their cards right." said Luhra. "They'll probably figure out a connection between X and Kresh, if any."

"But until we know how exactly he's infected, and what it is that caused it." said Ciel. "We can't do anything, not me, not Rime, no one. You can't make a cure if you don't know the exact nature of the disease."

"But even with a cure." said Luhra. "As I said before, getting him to take it."

"We'll force the cure on him." said Ciel. "and that is why Senator I need to ask something of you." Luhra raised her eyebrow.

"Backdoor access." said Ciel. "for the purpose of sending in a team to confront X and administer the cure by force before he ends up hurting anyone else."

"Backdoor access?" Luhra was surprise by that. "You're talking about going through the Arcadian Shrine."

"I know." said Ciel. "The Shrine directly connects to Area X through a secondary tower separate from the main tower, normally it's meant to be used to evacuate X and other personnel during an emergency."

"What is this shrine?" Pina asked. "I don't recall seeing one.

"You pass through it briefly when approaching the Central Tower complex." said Luhra. "It's a defensive structure also known as the 'Holy Region' designed to repel intruders, it's called the Arcadian Shrine because of its design resembling an old temple."

"There's an area of the Shrine facility that directly connects to the central Tower through a second tower." said Ciel. "We can use that to get in without anyone noticing. No one would suspect anyone coming into Neo Arcadia through there."

"I don't get it though." said Pina. "Why not just give us the cure once you've developed it and we just give it to X?"

"You don't seem to fully grasp X's stubbornness." said Ciel. "Which is something the Virus seems to have magnified given his inability to compromise regarding the conflict between Neo Arcadia and the resistance, especially with your world a factor in peace being favorable, in short he's become more and more violent and he will do anything to protect the humans of Neo Arcadia, including killing thousands of innocent reploids and labeling them Maverick. And how do you think he'd react if his new ally became a threat to Neo Arcadia in his eyes?"

"You're not serious are you?" Pina asked. You really don't think he'd actually attack humans?"

"At this point, I'm not sure anymore." said Ciel. "But not a day goes by that I fear for the safety of Italica if X discovered that our base is here, because at the end of the day, his obsession with the resistance overwrites nearly any and all sanity he is currently clinging onto."

"But why go through all the trouble just to administer the cure?" Bozes asked.

"Because he told me he was infected." said Ciel. "as far as X knows, the resistance is the only ones outside himself, his secretary, and at best guess, Professor Kresh, know he is infected with the Maverick Virus. I don't want him to discover that the secret is basically out at this point."

"You do understand Dr. Ciel, that getting those clearance codes will take time." said Luhra. "Senator Glint has those codes and he will not give them up, and as you said, the less people who know about X's infection, the better."

Ciel nodded. "I understand, we'll cross that bridge when we get there." she turned, watching as one of the waiters approached with food. "But for now, how about we all enjoy something to eat? Accueil has some of the best food this side of the gate."

 **PART 2**

"Kresh..." the Shittenou were in their quarters now, all investigations finished as they were reporting their findings, and so far none of it seemed good.

"Okay so that unlicensed street doc is supplying X with a vaccine to keep the Virus in check." said Fafnir. "Though seems like according to that Email, the vaccine doesn't really work if Kresh has to make newer and stronger batches."

"But why keep the symptoms under control?" asked Leviathan. "Why not just make a cure entirely?"  
"Perhaps he can't." said Fafnir. "Kresh doesn't exactly have state of the art facilities, and besides the secret being leaked, NO one outside of Anita and Kresh know X is infected, best he could do is mitigate X's symptoms."

"Right now he is our only lead." said Harpuria.

"Then lets pay him a visit." said Fafnir. "He'll know the extent of X's infection and whether or not he can be cured."

"I have to agree with Fafnir." said Leviathan. "Everything goes back to Kresh."

"Almost everything." said Harpuria as he looked to Phantom. "What did you find out?"

"The Hachishinken have been investigating that maverick from the trial." said Phantom. "He was part of a larger group lead by a Maverick named Kranix, and they all have one thing in common. Sigma."

"Did he tell you who Sigma is at least?" Leviathan asked.

"A war criminal from the first Maverick war." said Phantom. "A former Maverick Hunter and apparently X and Zero's superior officer before he turned Maverick. The brand the mavericks outside the dome have been wearing as of late is the emblem of the Sigma Army."

"Damn." said Fafnir. "You'd think X would take something like that more seriously."

"All the more reason to get him cured." said Leviathan. "It's obvious that the virus is skewing his priority."

"But to what end?" Harpuria asked. "What goes is focusing on the resistance? Especially now with the Gate and its resources."

"I doubt whoever infected him could have predicted the Gate's appearance." said Phantom.

"If the past actions of the mavericks out in the wasteland is any indication." said Harpuria. "Kranix is planning something."

"Do you think he was responsible for that Mechaniloid in Dysis?" Leviathan asked.

"It seems likely." said Harpuria. "Probably part of a plan to cause serious damage to Neo Arcadia from the inside, possibly even to bust open the dome."

"If that's the case, he probably already knows that plan failed." said Fafnir.

"One problem at a time Fafnir." said Harpuria. "For now let us pay Kresh a visit. The sooner we can get Master X cured, the faster we can shift our focus to Kranix and his mavericks."

The three nodded in agreement with Harpuria.

"Fafnir..." Harpuria said turning to him.

"I know, I know." Fafnir said holding his hands up. "I'm still on the injured list, and someone needs to bring Panache and her comrades back. It's alright I had that planned out anyways, besides I've only put the Rose Order through two days of boot camp and I still owe them another five."

"Those poor girls." said Leviathan jokingly. "Suffering under the tyrannical rule of your training regimen."

"Hey there is nothing tyrannical about it!" said Fafnir. "And besides they enjoy it!"

"Sure they do." said Leviathan. "You just keep telling yourself that."

"Leviathan your staying behind as well, Phantom and I will take care of this."

"Wait...WHAT?!" Leviathan stared at Harpuria, and Fafnir smiled.

"Your also on the injured list remember?" Phantom said.

"Oh COME ON!" said Leviathan. "I only got my arm cut off by Rory, unlike Fafnir who got caught in an explosion!"

"You still sustained a fair bit of damage fighting Rory." said Harpuria. "And the way the empire says it, most people who fight Rory Mercury don't live long enough to tell the tail. Just ask Herculious and Anubis."

"You could come back with me." said Fafnir. "we can wallow together in Diplomatic Limbo and you could help with the Boot camp."

"Hmph." was all Leviathan could say.

"Hey don't be so stubborn." said Fafnir. "Besides I think the order looks up to you. A lot the girls seem to have been admiring you back at the banquet for being a female soldier in a high ranking position within the military."

Leviathan blinked, that got her attention. "You really think so?" she smiled and let out a little haughty laugh, bringing her hand up to her mouth. "Well it's no surprise, I am a strong willed woman after all and a role model for all young girls."

"Stop encouraging her." said Harpuria. "But he has a point. Plus having both of you on the other side will give us plenty of eyes and ears on both ends."

"Very well, I'll apply for transfer to the Jade Palace." said Leviathan. "I'll bring Blizzack Staggroff with me as well."

"Speaking of which." said Fafnir. "Is Anubis revived yet? He would be helpful with the boot camp."

"You're in luck then." said Phantom. "They just brought him back online."

"Good, I'll go collect him them while the two of you have fun interrogating Kresh. Just don't be too rough with him."

"Us? rough?" Harpuria asked in a mockingly innocent tone. "Who do you think we are? You?" He gave a rather rare smile as he and Phantom headed out the door.

"I'll get packing then." said Leviathan. "Just how long is Panache keeping X out in the city anyways?"  
"Well if Anita had a say in the matter, which she always does." said Fafnir. "We probably won't be going back to the empire until tomorrow."

"Sounds about right." said Leviathan.

Junk Town was but one of many towns outside of Neo Arcadia's jurisdiction where the scum of the universe liked to gather and hang out. Another Town lay just outside Neo Arcadia's reach, but close enough that the Shittenou can 'legally harass' the locals as they like to put it. The people call it "New Doppler Town." and claim it to be a "paradise" for reploids, often while trying to hold back laughter. For the most part, New Doppler Town was in slightly better shape than Junk Town, perhaps due to being closer to Neo Arcadia, but no less a dump.

Harpuria and Phantom were walking the narrow streets of New Doppler Town with 4 Pantheon Hunters in tow, passing by people who gave them cold looks.

"Hey! Come to 'legally harass' us again?" said one of the onlookers.

"Go back to Neo Arcadia! We don't need you here!" said yet another.

"Hey Neo Arcadia! I got yer maverick right here!" declared another who proceeded to moon Harpuria and Phantom.

"Well, our popularity hasn't diminished." Phantom said sarcastically. "You can just feel the love they have for us."

"Remember we're here for Kresh." said Harpuria. "But keep your eyes open, now that we know about Kranix and his gang, keep an eye out for the Sigma Brand."

Phantom nodded as they turned a corner. "So do you want Good cop or Bad cop?"

"I'd rather we both be the bad cop." Harpuria said as they approached a building occupying the far end of an ally, an old sign read "clinic" above the door as the two calmly walked up, and at the same time kicked the door in, sending it to the floor.

"No one gets in." Harpuria said to the Hunters. The Pantheons saluted and stood guard as he and Phantom walked in, having surprised a reploid gang inside, probably there to get repairs.

"OH SHIT NEO ARCADIA!" one of them said, two of them started to pull out weapons as a third made for the back.

"Phantom." Harpuria said, nodding to the runner.

"Right." Phantom gave a nod, dashing after the runner as Harpuria drew his beam sabers. "Where's Kresh?"

"Fuck you pig." said the one resident, he took aim firing his buster gun only for Harpuria to effortlessly deflect the shot, dashed at the attacker and proceeded to slice his arm off before he could get another shot off.

"Wrong answer." said Harpuria as he cut the reploid in half.

"You bastard!" the other one said as she aimed her buster gun at Harpuria, Harpuria was faster though, decapitating the reploid before slicing her body in half, he then turned around, ducking a wide haymaker from a particularly large reploid with fists that could probably take his head off if he wasn't careful. He swung his sabers up as he stood, slicing both of the large arms off before ramming the blades into the big reploid's chest. The reploid twitched and fell to the floor. Two more reploids came at Harpuria from behind, who simply flipped his sabers around, stabbing the two through the head without even looking. 'and people wonder why we are always declaring so many reploids maverick.' he thought to himself.

Harpuria looked around, no more hostiles. He deactivated his Beam Sabers, picking up a sidearm, as he went down a hall hearing a commotion. Coming up to a door, he listened briefly before drawing his Beam Saber and slicing the door open and walking in.

"Jesus!" standing there working on a reploid was an elderly looking reploid with wild looking hair, a mustache and a long beaky nose and double chin. He had a thin frame with light armor colored silver with a white lab coat over the armor. He had an apparatus attached to his back with various instruments on armatures that he controlled. The reploid being worked on went for his sidearm seeing Harpuria, only for Harpuria to blast the poor guys head off with the sidearm he pilfered, and before the old reploid could react, Harpuria grabbed him, pinned him to the operating table and put the Buster Gun to his face. "Hello Kresh."

"S-Sage Harpuria...what a pleasant surprise." Kresh said nervously. "Did you really have to kill my patients though? You could have at least maybe maimed them a little, would have been more business for me."

"I'm not here for idle chatter." Harpuria said as he pressed the barrel closer. "I'm here about Master X."

"What about him?" Kresh asked.

"I know he's infected with the maverick virus, and you've been supplying him with a vaccine." said Harpuria.

"I have no idea what you're talking abou-" his eyes widen when Harpuria clicked off the safety. "Okay okay okay! yes he's infected, has been for some time now."

"We know." said Harpuria. "How long?"

"Si-Since before the energy crisis started." said Kresh. "he came to me, saying that he had the maverick virus inside him."

"For how long?" Harpuria asked.

"He didn't say." said Kresh. "But I suspect it's been him for a long time. I told him I could cure him and purge the virus easy, I tend to get my hands on some good quality cyber elves for such things. But he said no, he didn't want it purged, just contained."

Harpuria blinked. "What did you say?"

"I said he just wanted it contained, he wanted a vaccine to keep the symptoms under control. He didn't care what the virus would do to him, he didn't want it purged. I didn't ask questions, not with the amount of Zenny he's paying me."

"The symptoms have been getting worse though." said Harpuria.

"Yes I know." said Kresh nervously, staring cross eyed at the gun barrel. "I keep imploring him to let me cure him, but he just insists on me making stronger vaccines. One time when he showed up, there were times during the conversation where he seemed to be talking to someone at random, hallucinations brought on by the virus, and that's recent. If something isn't done soon, no amount of vaccine I can make will be strong enough to contain the virus. He'll go completely maverick."

"The cure. Do you have it?" Harpuria asked.

"Yes." said Kresh. "I created it just in case X changed his mind. But at this point I'm not sure if it'll work."

"Give it to me." said Harpuria. "I know someone who can make it work."

"Right." Harpuria let Kresh up, and he went over to one of the cabinent and sifted around. "As for price."

"You get to keep living." said Harpuria aiming the buster gun at Kresh. "How's that for payment?"

"Sounds wonderful!" Kresh said quickly. "A very reasonable trade and-"

"Less talk, more finding." said Harpuria, watching as Phantom walked in, literally carrying the one that had ran by his shirt. He was no more than a boy and a human at that, wearing a t shirt with a penguin, shorts and plated sneakers as he flailed about in Phantom's arm. He had blue hair and eyes and was slightly pale

"Let go of me!" he said. "No good Arcadian trash! I'll beat all of you up."

Harpuria raised an eyebrow at the kid, then looked at Phantom, noting a crack in his mask and what looked to be a black eye.

"Don't ask." said Phantom, trying to muffle a grumble. Harpuria just smirked.

"Peng knock it off." Kresh said to the kid. He was now rifling through the drawers.

"So what did you find out." Phantom asked, still holding the flailing Peng at arm's length and generally ignoring him.

"X refused to have the virus cured." said Harpuria. "Only have the symptoms controlled."

"What?" Phantom looked a little surprised. "If Kresh can cure X, why didn't he take it?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Kresh said. "But I doubt he'll admit it. He was adamant about not letting the public know about his infection. Why else come to back ally street doc like me?" he looked to the two Shittenou. "What surprises me though is that he didn't tell the two of you."

"He didn't tell anyone." Harpuria said, he was getting more and more agitated the more he learned about this. "Does he not trust us?"

"If you ask me Sage Harpuria." Kresh said, approaching Harpuria with a container. "I have my suspicions about X's infection."

"Suspicions?" Harpuria looked at Kresh. "explain."

"Simply put." said Kresh. "I'm not entirely sure he is infected. If it was the Maverick Virus, he'd have had it purged back in Neo Arcadia. But instead he goes out of his way to hide his condition from EVERYONE, even those he trusts, and comes to me to have the virus suppressed rather that removed. What does that tell you?"

Harpuria stayed quiet for a moment, before replying. "It means that whatever is infected him and making him go maverick, he doesn't want it getting out of his body, which could happen if we tried to purge the virus from his systems."

"Right." said Kresh. "So you need to ask yourself, is saving X worth the dangers of unleashing whatever it is he's using his own body to contain?"

Harpuria said nothing as he turned to the door. "Phantom we're leaving."

Phantom nodded, dropping Peng on his feet, who proceeded to throw a kick right into the Ninja's shin.

"Oww!" Phantom winced, hopping slightly as Peng stuck his tongue out at him.

"Thats what you get!" he said.

 **PART 3**

How long has he been in darkness? When was the last time he saw the light? The moon? No he barely survived that encounter with the three of them, managed to escape back to Earth. All he can remember though is that darkness, laying there for so long, conscious and yet unable to do anything, unable to see anything. He could hear, slightly. He remembered hearing voices, one of them was familiar. They were talking about someone, another name familiar to him. X? Yes that was it, Megaman X and Zero, the two he hated most. He despised the special treatment X received, and Zero just rubbed him the wrong way.

"Train him?" he stood there staring at his commander, a tall imposing reploid with green armor and a balding head, he didn't have those scars on his eyes that he was known for yet.

"Yes Vile, you're our best Hunter, I can think of no one else capable of training X than you."

"He's a coward and a pacifist!" said Vile. "He hesitates even during combat drills. Someone like him should be put behind a desk, not out on the field. He hesitates in the field he could get someone killed!"

"Then make sure that hesitation of his is gone." said the commander. "X has the potential to be one of the greatest Hunters out there. His desire to protect humans is stronger than anyone else."  
"But...Commander!"

"No buts!" said the commander. "Get going Vile."

Was that when it started? His hatred for X? Forced to babysit him and train him, and by the end of it X managed to humiliate him.

"I'll show him." he said during the last time he was stewing in Solitary. "I'll show all of them, I'm better than X, I'm better that everyone!"

"Then prove it." He was surprised when the cell opened, and there was the commander standing there. Even more surprised by the fact he was openly rebelling against the humans, thus starting the Maverick Wars. But if it meant putting X in his place and proving himself the better hunter? So be it, he'll turn Maverick and join Sigma.

That was the first time he found himself in the darkness, killed by someone he was suppose to be superior to, that only made his hatred worse. But he was brought out of the darkness the first time by Doppler, who upgraded his body, gave him a new Ride Armor, and a chance to kill X again, but even that failed, and again he was thrown back into the darkness, and wouldn't be pulled back for years, when the commander woke him up once more to help him to control of the Jacobs elevator. That was the last time he encountered the one he hated, the last time he fought X. He survived that final encounter, but barely, and managed to escape back to earth, what happened after that he doesn't remember. Perhaps his wounds caught up to him, and passed away in some dark corner, all he knew was that once again he was in the darkness, and wasn't coming back this time.

And then he heard the voices, one of them was him, Zero, arguing with someone else, something about X...going maverick? A girl spoke up, saying that he, besides Zero, was the only one who could stand against X. Someone was praising him? Had to be a dream. Then came more voices, something about repairing him? Bringing him back online...to help fight X? Another female voice, she sounded worried and mistrustful, who could blame her? After that there were no more voices, and soon, the light was coming back.

"where?" His voice flanged slightly as he systems were coming back on his own, as light came into view, and his vision cleared, he saw he was in some kind of lab, a repair bay maybe? He was laying on a table, his body different from the Green color scheme he had during the Jacobs incident. He was back to his traditional purple, now over a black bodysuit. The armor had a long coat like look, that flared open at the bottom to allow his legs to move. He started to sit up, and that got the attention of what appeared to be a guard in his room. He wore a black bodysuit under a green vest, green cargo pants and brown plated boots, he wore a beret on his head and was quickly approaching the table he was laying down on.

"Someone contact Ciel!" the guard was saying, probably through a com link. "Vile just woke up and-"

Instinct kicked in. He grabbed the guard, snapping his neck and pulling out his sidearm, the door to the hall slid open and two more guards that were outside came in, brandishing what looked like rifles. They didn't last long as Vile put a bullet each in their heads before getting up, taking in his surroundings for a moment. How much time passed? These reploids didn't look like the ones he was use to. He quickly ran out of the door. He didn't care what was going on, how he was revived, all he wants to do now is find X, find, Zero, and kill them both. Alarm was sounding and he looked down the hall seeing more guards coming at him. He kicked in his acceleration, dashing at the group, shoulder tackling one as he turned, putting a bullet in another, grabbing the third and snapping his neck like he did the guard in the repair bay. He'd then turn, shooting the one he tackled.

"Need an exit." he said, looking around. He raced down the hall, turned a corner, there a stairway. He came to a stop, and slowly made his way up. There were voices on the other side, a commotion, what sounded like dishes and utensils. His sensors were picking up something, a smell...food?

'A kitchen?' he thought. What would Maverick hunters need a human kitchen for? We're they even maverick hunters? Regardless, he had to get out of here, And so he kicked open the door and came through, stumbling into the kitchen and surprising everyone.

"Holy shit!" came the reply of a short chubby Reploid, possibly the head chef. "Quick someone warn Ciel! Get the dining hall evacuated."

Vile weighed his options, the back door was no good, they had people covering it already. He wasn't going to start blasting, he'd hit the equipment, set off an explosion, one he doesn't want to get caught in. So he threw his gun at one the waiters, and dashed for the swinging doors, barreling by everyone as they tried to stop him. He skidded to a stop though when he went through, his brain trying to process what he was seeing. From an advanced Maverick Hunter Base, to what looked like some kind of Medieval tavern? Strange creatures sat at the tables, pigs, wolves. What was he in some kind of Fantasy game or something? He looked ahead, the front door, freedom, there were several women standing there though, two of em were wearing some kind of outdated the armor, the third was an older woman, and the fourth one a young girl in pink. They all turned hearing the shouting, and the blonde girl's eyes went wide with horror.

Instinct kicked in again, and he dashed for the door, The fat guy came out, shouting "stop him before he escapes!" Patrons, ones that were apparently armed, would stand, trying to help the waiters. He'd punch a wolf man in the jaw, pulling out his dagger from his sheath, he'd turn stabbing a human in the gut and slashing another down his arm, others were screaming as he drew blood, and he barreled through, grabbing the blonde in pink and wrenching her in front of him as he backed toward the corner, Everyone in the room had weapons drawn, from swords and axes, to buster guns and rifles, people were attending to the wounded, and Vile put his dagger to the girl's throat.

"NO ONE MOVE!" he said. "ANYONE COMES NEAR ME! AND THIS GIRL DIES!"


	39. Vile

**Part 1**

How did this happen? Was she careless? She was distracted by the arrival of Senator Luhra and Princess Pina, that she didn't do anything more to make sure Vile was secured. But who could have predicted he'd wake up on his own? No, that is arrogant of her to think such a thing, and now she's paid the price as Vile held her, a dagger to her throat, she wasn't struggling, she dared not to.

"Ms. Ciel!" Pina was picking herself up, and helping Bozes up before the two knights drew their Beam Sabers, and took a step toward the two.

"I SAID BACK OFF!" Vile said, pressing the dagger to Ciel's throat. Ciel winced, a bit of blood trickled from her neck.

"Let her go!" Bozes said.

"You got nowhere to run Vile!" said Colbar, who had a shotgun trained on Vile from the bar. "Let Ciel go!"

"Vile...please..." Ciel said. "We're not your enemies."

"You're not my friends either." said Vile.

"You're not going to get out of here alive, you know that right?" Ciel said. "Just look around you."

Vile did, calmly surveying the dining hall of the Tavern. Nearly every customer who was armed had stood and drawn their weapons. The Waiters were packing heat, and the guy tending bar had that shotgun. Talk about customer loyalty.

"Seems to me I am going to get out of here alive." Vile said. He started moving toward the door, keeping Ciel in front. "No one is going to fire or even attack with you as my hostage. You can't see it human, but I can thanks to my finely honed sensors necessary for handling Ride Armors. I can see the beads of sweat on the humans and the monsters. Your fellow Maverick Hunters falter and their hands shake slightly, they don't dare pull the trigger and risk hitting-" His single eye in his black visor blinked when he saw the crowd suddenly part in a frantic manner and what looked like a...gothic Lolita charge at him...with a really...big...Axe..."Huh?"

"HANDS OFF!" Rory scream as she leapt up, going over Ciel and kneeing Vile in the face. His hand jerked and Ciel's eyes widen as she felt the dagger cut her throat, but not deep as she thought thankfully, clutching her throat to stop the bleeding, gasping for air.

"GET ROCINOLLE!" Colbar yelled jumping over the bar and running to Ciel as Rory and Vile crashed into the streets of Italica.

"I...I'm fine." Ciel said gasping. "It's not deep."

"Still need to get that bandaged up." said Colbar. "If that bastard nicked a major artery..."

"Who...who was that?" Pina said, staring in disbelief as she looked out the window.

"That..." said Luhra as she looked at Ciel. "was Vile. A S class Maverick Criminal from a long time ago. Dr. Ciel, what in the hell were you thinking in reviving him?"

"At the time." Ciel gasped. "we didn't have any other choice."

"That was...a maverick?" Bozes said. "A real actual maverick?"

"And one of the most dangerous." said Luhra, her eyes still on Ciel as Rocinolle came in from the back.

Pina said nothing, and quickly charged out the door.

"Princess where are you going?" Bozes asked.

"I'm not going to stand around and let a Maverick do as he pleases in Italica!" said Pina.

Bozes stood there staring for a moment.

"Go! We'll be right behind you!" said Colbar. "Don't let Vile get too far!"

"Er...right!" Bozes nodded, rushing out the door.

"Where...where's Zero?" Ciel asked as Rocinolle tended to her neck.

"He's on his way." said Colbar. "They just need to buy him time."

Outside, Vile was dodge and weaving around Rory's massive axe, as the young Apostle and the maverick clashed.

"We went through so much trouble to bring you back to life, and this is how you repay us? 6 dead and 3 injured?" Rory asked. "No wonder you Mavericks get hunted down and killed."

"And yet we keep coming back!" Vile sidestepped, and drove the dagger right into Rory's chest. "Make that 7 dead."

Rory staggered, groaning as she dropped her Axe and gripped the knife in her chest. She looked down at it, looked at Vile, and pulled it out and tossed it aside. "Do you have any idea how much that STINGS!?" she yelled, her wound closing up.

"What the hell?" Vile stared in disbelief. "What the hell are you?"  
"Who me?" Rory smiled. "I'm just your friendly neighborhood Demigoddess." She picked up her axe.

"VILE!"

"Now what?" Vile turned, watching Pina and Bozes, the two female knights he saw before, charge at him. Vile quickly sidestepped, disarming Pina and taking her Beam saber for himself, kicking her to the side and turning to clash with Bozes. The fight was drawing a crowd, people watching with disbelief.

"Who is that?"  
"He came out of Accueil!"  
"Is he with the resistance? He looks like one of them 'rep-loids'"  
"Maybe he didn't pay his bill."

"Not bad." Vile Said as he and Bozes went into a blade lock. "For a human."

"This human is better than you think." Bozes said as she pushed Vile back and slashed at him. Vile brought his stolen saber up, blocking and deflecting Bozes's saber and slashing at her. Bozes managed to jump back but barely, watching the tip of the Saber nearly graze her nose. "Ack!" She stumbled from the sudden hit and Vile tackled her, knocking her off Balance, at that point Rory, axe in hand once more went at Vile again.

"You again?" Vile said annoyed, he blocked Rory's heavy blows, before ducking slow and cutting her leg off at the knee. Rory gasped falling forward and hitting the ground.

"Damn it!" Rory said growling. Vile took a few steps back, before turning and running down the road as Rory's regeneration kicked in and her leg was pulled back to her body. "We can't let him get away!"

Colbar and Hirondelle ran out, weapons in hand. "You all okay?"

"We're fine." said Pina. "Vile ran down the street."

"Right." said Colbar. "Hirondelle you head around we'll cut him off."

Hirondelle nodded as the two split up and took off. Pina would help Bozes up.

"You okay?" Pina asked.

"I'm fine." said Bozes.

"That's good." said Pina. "We need to join the chase."

Bozes nodded. "What about you though Princess? Vile stole your Beam Saber."

"Princess!" Pina turn toward the voice, found something thrown at her and she caught it, she looked up seeing Ciel standing there, a bandage around her neck.

"Ms. Ciel, are you alright?" Pina asked.

Ciel nodded. "The cut wasn't deep. Take my Buster gun and go after Vile."

Pina looked down at the Buster gun, the so called 'magic crossbow' as it was known by her people. Remember how she practiced with it back in Neo Arcadia, she pulled back the slide, and nodded to Ciel. "Don't worry we'll take him down."

"Don't kill him." said Ciel. "Right now Vile is going on instinct, he doesn't know where he is or how he got here, if we can subdue him and get him locked up, I could maybe talk to him and explain the circumstances. So do everything in your power to subdue him."

Pina looked at Ciel, then back down the road. "I can't make that promise, if he hurts or kills anyone in Italica, I will not hesitate to kill him myself."

Ciel nodded, clearly upset. "I understand." she said. "But please consider it. Also, take these." She'd toss Ear buds to Pina and Bozes. "Put them in your ear, they are patched into our communication network here in Italica, we'll be able to stay and touch and coordinate Vile's capture."

Pina nodded as they placed the ear buds in as told. "I can't make any promises." said Pina. "but I'll make sure Vile won't harm anyone."

"And so will I." Ciel said watching as Pina and Bozes rand down the road.

"Contact Leilei!" Ciel said as she walked back into Accueil. "We may need her power, and get everyone on the streets looking for Vile! Any villagers you see I want them off the streets and inside their homes is that understood?"

The resistance soldiers in attendance nodded, saluting before heading out.

"Ciel what can we do to help?" asked one of the regulars.

"You can help by getting the townsfolk off the streets, Delilah, can you notify Count Formal and see if he can close off Italica? I don't want Vile leaving the city."

"Right." Delilah said, making her way out.

Ciel took a breath, trying to breathe as best as she can with her injury. "Pic, Autruche, Faucon, Moineau, head for the gates, if Vile gets near any of the gates you turn him back toward the city!"

"You got it." Faucon said, as the four headed into the back. "Rouge! Juane! This is Faucon, prepare for Transfer to the city gates."

"A commotion this big." Luhra said. "With Vile running rampant through a human city, Master X is going to find out about this."

"I know." said Ciel, she looked to Luhra. "You should head back to the empire, it's not safe here with Vile roaming free."

"My dear I have lived in Neo Arcadia for 65 years." Luhra said. "Something like Vile running rampant is a day in the park for me."

Ciel said nothing as she tapped her comm. link. "All resistance this is Ciel. Vile is loose in Italica, spread out and find him, keep in touch on this frequency." She walked over to the bar and sat down with a sigh. "I need a drink." she finally said.

 **Part 2**

Leilei was currently in the bookstore which she and Calto operated to make ends meet in Italica. She was up on a ladder organizing some books on a shelf when she heard her ear bud going off.

"Hmm?" Leilei blinked, hearing the tone, that was an alert. She tapped her ear activating the channel. "Leilei here."

"Leilei it's Rory." came the reaper's voice. "Vile woke up and got loose."

Leilei stared, did she hear that right? "Vile is alive?"

"Yeah and unless we do something he's going to hurt a lot of people. He's already killed 6 resistance soldiers, wounded 2 customers and nearly slit Ciel's throat."

Leilei stood there on the ladder, completely quiet as she listened to Rory, all the while her magic was slowly rising as a Cyber elf started to manifest, hovering around her. Her mouth twitch, and slowly stretched into a smiled, her eyes burning red. Vile was alive...

"Leilei! We need you out here!" Rory said.

"I'm on my way." said Leilei, her voice echoing, she turned off her ear bud, and started giggling as she let go of the ladder and started to fall.

"Leilei." Calto said, coming out from the back. "I've got new books to go up and-" he stopped, watching Leilei fall from the ladder as her body was engulfed in a bright light, Calto had to shield his eyes, the light was so bright. When it finally faded, Calto looked over to see Leilei standing there, now in her Cyber Fused State, staff in hand. He was staring all right, at how developed she suddenly became.

"Oooohh!" said Calto. "Leilei that power sure knows how to fill you out! I'd say you're even curvier than your sister and-" he was blown into the back by one of Leilei's wind spells, but the power behind it nearly blew his clothing off.

"Annoying." Leilei said, she turned, waving her hand at the door opening it.

"Leilei where are you going?" Calto asked as he pulled himself back up.

"To fight a Maverick." Leilei said, there was the sound of sadistic glee in her voice as she took off through the door.

"Oh dear." was all Calto could say.

Vile dashed down the street, pushing people out of his way. Where the hell was the exit to this place. Where the hell was he?! This whole city looked outdated and backwaters, just like that tavern. There was no sign of electricity, no sign of cars or other reploids, just humans and more weird monsters.

"Did society collapse or something?" Vile asked himself. He skidded to a stop looked around. "No, that doesn't explain where I woke up, and the reploids I killed." He turned his head. "Fuck!"  
"There he is!" Colbar was rushing him, he looked to his left and there came the other one, Hirondelle.

"Nowhere to run Vile!" Hirondelle said.

Vile looked around, ran for one of the buildings. He took a jump and started to kick off the wall, scaling up to rooftops.

"Ah shit!" said Colbar. "Why didn't anyone say he could do that?!" He took aim, firing at Vile as he went across the rooftops now, people taking cover in panic.

"He's on par with Zero." said Hirondelle. "What do you expect?"

"All units this is Colbar!" Colbar said into his comm. "Vile is on the rooftops! I repeat Vile is on the rooftops!"

"Let's find a ladder." said Hirondelle.

Vile continued running along the rooftops, trying to get his bearings. He could make out walls surrounding the city, if he can reach the walls he should be able to find a way out. He could also make out what appeared to be a huge manor house in the distance.

"Probably who ever runs this city lives there." Vile said, he made turn, and leapt for an adjacent building, when he suddenly found himself struck by a ball of fire, sending him crashing to the ground. "Gah!" He bounced once and groaned. People stepping back in surprise. "What the hell was that?"  
"Magic."

Vile looked up, seeing what appeared to be a female reploid dressed like some kind of witch or sorceress standing across from him, hell she even had a pointy witch hat and a staff.

"Magic?" Vile laughed. "You have got to be kidding me."

The woman shook her head. "No joke." she raised her staff and aimed it at him. "I am Leilei La Lalena, I am a magician of this world."  
"So what? Reploids are running off of magic now?" Vile asked as he ignited his beam saber.

"Not a reploid." said Leilei. "Human."

"What?" Vile barely had a chance to process that response as Leilei disappeared, and shoulder tackled him when he came into view.

"I am a human merged with the power of a Cyber Elf." Leilei said. She held her staff out, igniting the beam spear tip at the end. "and I will be your opponent."

"Cyber Elf?" What the hell is a cyber elf.

"You've been offline for 100 years." said Leilei. "Rotting away is some forgotten prison cell." That twisted smile of hers appeared. "Of course you wouldn't know about Cyber Elves. Even X and Zero knows about Cyber Elves."

Vile twitched. "X...Zero...they're still alive?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Leilei asked as she blasted a bolt of lightning at Vile. Vile dodged out of the way, and the lightning hit an abandoned cart, causing it to shatter. Vile dashed at Leilei, forcing the fight into Melee as he swung his Beam Saber at her, She swung her staff up, blocking with the Beam Spear as the two began to go back and forth.

"I don't know where I am, or when I am." said Vile. "But if X and Zero are still alive? All the better for me! Once I'm done with you, I'll track those two down, and I'll finally get my revenge!"

"You still have to get through me!" Leilei said, parrying Vile's next attack and placing a hand on his chest, blasting him down the road with a burst of magic and sending him crashing into a fruit stand. "and even if you do, the rest of the resistance will stop you."

Vile grunted, pulling himself up and wiping a tomato from his face. "I'd like to see them try."

"VILE!"

"Now what?!" Vile turned, annoyed and watching those two knights from before approaching. "You again?"

Pina and Bozes skidded to a stop, Pina aiming her buster gun at Vile. "Don't move."

Vile chuckled. "Do you even know how to use that?"  
"As a matter of fact yes." Pina said.

"Stay back, he's mine!" Leilei said, practically growling. "I won't let anyone else ruin my run!"

"Fun?!" Pina said staring in disbelief. "This man killed 6 people, and hurt god knows how many more during his escape, and you see fighting him as FUN?! What is wrong with you?"

Leilei blinked, and shook her head. "No, that's not what I meant." she held her head.

"Heh heh heh." Vile couldn't help but chuckle. "Looks like that power of yours is messing with your head." he said. "Sounds to me like you're going maverick." he laughed again. "Oh isn't that an irony? A human going maverick?"

Pina blinked. Human going maverick? Is that girl cyber fused?

"I am not...going maverick!" Leilei said, gripping her staff. "and I refuse, to let this power control me!" she looked up, her Red eyes faded, and specs of gold began to come in as she reigned in the cyber elf inside her, before holding her staff up and sending a bolt of lightning down on Vile.

"GAAAAAAAAAHH!" Vile twitched as he was electrocuted, dropping to his knees, Leilei raised her staff again, and a second bolt of lightning would strike Vile dead on, causing him to go slump for a moment as people on the streets stared in amazement at the display of magic from Leilei.

"Did that do it?" Bozes asked, approaching careful. "Is he dead?"  
"Don't know." Leilei said. "but be careful."  
"I'm a knight of the Rose Order." said Bozes, as she got near Vile. "You don't need to tell me to be careful."

"At least it's over." said Pina. "I'm just glad we stopped him before he could hurt anyone else."

"Agreed." Leilei said.

"There you are!" they all turned seeing Rory approach. "the whole resistance is out looking for him and-" she blinked looking at Vile's slump body. "he's not dead is he?"  
"Even if he is." Leilei said. "he's in one piece, Ciel could just revive him."  
"Hopefully she'll learn from this and have him restrained." Bozes said as she started to get up after examining Vile. "I for one do not want to have to chase him all over Italica aga-" she went silent, everyone went silent. Pina's eyes widen and Rory and Leilei were rushing toward her. People were screaming and Bozes looked down to see the beam saber that Vile had stolen from Pina piercing through her stomach, she didn't even feel it.

"Never..." Vile said, holding the saber. "Turn your back on ME!" He wrenched the Saber out, causing Bozes to lurch forward, blood spilling as he took another swing, her arm up to her elbow falling to the floor as she hit the ground, her eyes vacant.

"BOZES!" Pina scream running over to her. "BOZES! BOZES!"

Vile chuckled, and he eyed Rory. "Now it makes 7."

Rory's eyes narrowed, burning red from Cyber Elf influence. "You, BASTARD!" Rory lunged at Vile, swinging her Halberd at him as Leilei quickly rushed over to Pina and Bozes.

"Bozes! Bozes stay with me! Don't die please!" Pina said, near tears.

"Get her armor off!" Leilei said.

"Huh?" Pina blinked, delirious.

"Her wound!" said Leilei. "I can't reattach her arm, but I can heal the stomach wound!"

"Ri..right!" Pina said, as she started to undo Bozes' armor.

"Uhh...Princess?" Bozes blinked, looking at Pina.

"Don't talk." Pina said. "Your injured, but we're gonna make you better."

"I...I can't feel my left arm." Bozes said.

"Um." Pina looked at Bozes's arm. "It...kind of missing..."

"Great." Bozes said, exasperated.

"It will be okay." said Pina. "Let's just get that stomach wound healed."

"What about...Vile?" Bozes asked.

"Rory is fighting." Leilei said. "and I'm sure Zero is on his way."

Pina gritted her teeth, her eyes were starting to flare, Leilei looked up.

"Your eyes." Leilei said.

"Huh?" Pina blinked, rubbing them. "What about them."

"They're...glowing red." said Bozes weakly.

"Shh, don't talk." said Leilei, holding her hands over the wound, her whole body glowing as she focused her magic.

"Must be the Cyber Elf Leilei is fused with." said Pina.

"Seems like they're everywhere these days." Bozes said.

"I said don't talk." Pina said. "Just let the magician work her magic." she turned her eyes to Leilei. "Who's Vile? Why did Ciel revive him?"

"He is a maverick who was once a Maverick Hunter." said Leilei. "Driven, apparently, by a desire to defeat X and prove himself superior."

"Sounds like...someone I know." Bozes said with a weak laugh.

"It was Zero's decision to bring Vile back." said Leilei. "despite the dangers."

"But why." said Pina. "why would he do that if he knew how dangerous Vile was."

"Desperate times." said Leilei. "but if anyone can put Vile down, it's him."

"And how many more people will get hurt before that happens?" Pina asked.

Leilei remained quiet, and continued to heal Bozes.

 **Part 3**

Rage and anger fueled Rory, as she clashed against Vile, swinging wildly trying to tear him in half with her power.

"You're getting sloppy little girl!" Vile said, laughing. "I'm sure that Knight's death is distracting you."

Rory took another swing at Vile. "If she dies so help me god I will rip you apart!"

"And yet you can't even TOUCH me." Vile said. "You really think that massive weapon is going to help you in a one on one fight?"

"I've beaten reploids like you before." said Rory.

Vile laughed. "There is NO ONE like me little girl!" He dodged an overhead chop and ran Rory through with the Beam Saber stunning her. "I am VILE! S Class Maverick Hunter and the ORIGINAL leader of the Special 17th until X came along." He clenched his fist, throwing punch after punch into Rory's body. "I retired hundreds of Mavericks during my career. Sure I may have gone overboard, but I produced RESULTS! And no one questioned my methods until HE came around. That goodie two shoes PACIFIST with 0 combat experience and a naive understanding of the world." He grabbed Rory by the face, slamming her into the floor. "I was told to train him, so I did! I taught him how to be a hunter! I taught him how to SURVIVE as a hunter." He dodged a punch from Rory, grabbing her arm and bending it back, breaking the bone. "And what does he do? He reports me to the commander and I end up in solitary!"

"of course you ended up in solitary!" Rory said, fighting the pain of her broken arm. "Your bat-shit insane!"

"SHUT UP!" Vile smashed Rory's face into the ground. "Don't pass judgment on me when you know nothing about me!"

"I'd have to actually care about you to want to know you!" said Rory, throwing her foot into Vile's shin and knocking him off balance. She pulled herself up, snapping her arm back into place before delivering a double fisted upward blow into the bottom of Vile's helmet.

"Agghh!" Vile staggered, the force of the blow was insane.

"You think all I can do is swing my Halberd around?" Rory asked as she picked it up, before spinning it, and slamming it blade first into the ground. "I have lived for far longer then you've been online, and I've had MANY teachers." she slipped into a stance and smiled. "So why not keep me company on this fine afternoon, and I'll show you what I've learned."

Vile rubbed his lower jaw, and chuckle. "I haven't been this excited since Dr. Doppler brought me back from the dead the first time."

"And yet, X killed you a second time." Rory said before she lunged for Vile, she stopped short rather quickly, throwing a punch which Vile parried as he retaliated with a swift kick. Rory blocked the kick however, grabbing Vile's leg in the process as she threw him into the ground and slamming a punch into his chest.

"How much longer do you think you can go?" Rory asked. "You took the full brunt of that lightning bolt Leilei threw at you. I highly doubt you're still at 100% after that hit."

"You'd be surprised what I've lived through!" Vile said, head butting Rory and throwing her off, getting back to his feet though staggering, his body twitching slightly.

"Seems Leilei's lightning did more damage than you think." Rory said as she picked herself up.

"A mere setback." said vile. "Once my auto repairs kick in, I'll be long gone."

"But how long until your Energen runs out?" Rory asked. "The world your currently in, has no Energen."

Vile twitched. "Impossible!" he said.

Rory just smiled as she lunged for Vile once more, throwing a wide haymaker and catching him by surprise, causing him to stagger. "That was for Ciel!" she said, picking up her Halberd and swinging it at him. "And this is for Bozes!"

Vile scrambled, and he found his arm being lobbed off by the Halberd. He howled in pain as he stumbled back, letting out a growl as he brought his still intact arm up, blocking the Halberd as she came down with the intent to kill.

"Don't you dare...LOOK DOWN ON ME!" He threw himself into Rory, tackling her to the ground before stomping on her chest, the audible sound of ribs cracking can be heard.

"I am VILE! I AM THE MOST POWERFUL REPLOID THERE IS! NO ONE IS BETTER THAN ME! DO YOU HEAR ME? NO ONE! NOT YOU! NOT ZERO, AND DEFINETLY NOT X!" he looked up into the sky, shouting. "DO YOU HEAR ME X! I KNOW YOUR OUT HERE SOMEWHERE! I WILL FIND YOU! AND I WILL KILL YOU! AND EVERYONE WILL FINALLY KNOW THE TRUTH! THAT YOU ARE A NOBODY WHO DOESN'T DESERVE THE PRIASE AND ATTENTION EVERYONE GAVE YOU!"

"VILE!" the voice alone was enough to interrupt Vile's skyward scream, and he turned, his body twitching again from the damage Leilei caused.

Leilei and Pina looked up hearing the voice, and Rory smiled with a groan. "Took you long enough."

"You." said Vile. "I'd recognize you anywhere. That red armor, that ridiculous blonde hair. Zero..."

"It's over Vile." said Zero, standing across from him on the streets. "You've done enough harm for one day."

Vile chuckled. "you think I'll take orders from you Blondie? Are you out of your mind? Do you have any idea what I'm going to do to you once I've armed up? What I'll do to this city? To X? I'm going to kill everyone."

"No, you won't" said Zero as he ignited his Beam Saber.

"Even with one arm, I'm still more than a match for you." said Vile. "Or have you forgotten you could never defeat me without X's help. I have always been the superior fighter between the two of us." he chuckled you. "I bested you at Sigma's fortress, and even though you were the one who stayed behind to buy X time to reach Sigma on the moon? I CAME OUT ON TOP AND GOT AWAY!"

Zero said nothing, and Vile chuckled. "What's wrong? Lost for words?"

"Maybe your right." said Zero. "Maybe you are the better fighter, I can't even remember what happened in the past." He gripped his saber, and stared down Vile. "However, what I do remember, is that you had to resort to cheap tricks to win. So does that really make you better than me?"

Vile growled as he glared at Zero. "Don't try to change the subject. At the end of the day, regardless of how it happened, I was the one who came out on top."

"And you still died in the end." said Zero. "Alone and forgotten."

"I won't be forgotten anymore." said Vile. "Not after I get my revenge. And soon people will be talking about how Vile killed X and nothing else."

Zero said nothing, merely took a step and dashed at Vile. Vile took a step back and swung with his still intact arm at Zero. Quickly Zero sidestepped, nailed Vile in the back of the head with the hilt of the beam saber causing him to stumble forward, before Zero held out his hand, palm forward, a ball of light appearing.

"Is that..." Pina asked, staring in disbelief.

"A Cyber Elf." said Leilei.

"Like I said before. It's over Vile." Zero said, as he launched the Cyber Elf right at Vile. Vile brought his arm up to block, but the Cyber Elf went right through, and entered his body. "Wha?"

"Cyber Elf." said Zero. "Its capable of empowering a reploid and make them stronger. But it's main function. Is Purging the maverick Virus."

Vile's eyes widen, and he suddenly let out a scream as he gripped his head. His Body engulfed in a brilliant white light that nearly blinded everyone present.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Vile staggered and flailed, gripping his head in agony. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME! THE PAIN MAKE IT STOP AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The light exploded from Vile's body, which now looked rusted and charred almost from the energy discharge. He stood there for a moment, before falling back and landing on the ground, having gone completely offline.


	40. Shittenou's resolve

**Part 1**

Ciel looked up when she heard the door open, and everyone watched as they all came in. Zero and Pina were helping Bozes, while Rory dragged in Vile. Leilei was quiet as she followed in last.

"They did it." said Hirondelle.

"Thank god." remarked Rocinolle.

Ciel sat up, walking over to the group. "I'm glad you're all okay, you're not hurt are yo-" she stopped, seeing Bozes's missing arm. "Oh no."

"It's not as bad as it looks." said Bozes, putting on her best smile. "I just got careless." They would sit Bozes down as Ciel immediately started to examine the severed arm.

"What is it with people losing arms around here?" Ciel asked. "First Moineau when we originally evacuated through the gate, and now you."

"Don't forget me." Rory said. "and I severed Leviathan's arm when we fought, not to mention Vile's arm." she said this last part as she held up Vile's severed arm and waved it.

"You don't count!" said Colbar. "All you need to do is that weird Tentacle thing and reattach your limbs."

Ciel just sighed, shook her head, but smiled. "Well, we'll have to make a prosthetic for you to replace the missing arm."

Bozes blinked. "Prosthetic?"

"An artificial arm." said Ciel. "Though with today's technology in our world, it would indistinguishable from your real arm, so from the elbow down, it would be completely cybernetic."

"We could always grab another Pantheon Warrior and take his arm." Moineau said, flexing her own replacement arm. "It did wonders for me."

Everyone looked at Moineau, even Senator Luhra raised an eyebrow.

"Er, you were a special case." said Ciel. "considering we didn't have any other way to rebuild your arm at the time, and besides, something like that would just stand out too much in this case."

"So, you can make me a new arm?" Bozes asked.

"Yes." said Ciel. "You'll have to stay here for awhile though, if you go back to the empire with your arm missing, it may draw unneeded attention and suspicion." she went quiet for a moment, looking at the missing arm, she stood up, turned to Pina, and bowed.

"I am sorry for what transpired in this short time. I take full responsibility for Vile's actions and any injuries he has caused when he got out, including Bozes losing her hand and any of Italica's citizens that may have gotten hurt. I was foolish, and to say that I didn't have time to properly secure him because of your arrival is no excuse whatsoever. If you are to be angry at anyone. Be angry at me. Despite my own better judgment I went along with rebuilding and resurrecting Vile, honestly believing we could convince him to join us in fighting Neo Arcadia." she looked at Vile, eyes narrowed. "Get him downstairs, patch him and throw him in the brig, if he comes around again, let me know."

Colbar and Hirondelle nodded, taking Vile from Rory and heading for the back to go downstairs.

"The Cyber Elf was effective." said Zero.

"I'm not surprised." said Ciel. "it's design to purge the maverick virus after all."  
"There is no record though of Vile ever being infected." said Senator Luhra.

"Maybe it fried his bad behavior." said Rory as she sat down. "The way he reacted that what it seemed like."

"So what do we do with him now?" Moineau asked. "We can't keep him locked up here forever."  
"I'd love nothing more than to seal him back up in Dysis." said Ciel. "But now that he's back online I doubt even that is viable, he'd just break out on his own and Neo Arcadia would be in danger. We have no choice but to keep him here, and at the very least, try to talk to him."

"He should be killed!" said Pina. "Seeing what he's done first hand, I understand more than ever just how dangerous mavericks are to humans! Why would you still want to keep him alive after all that's happened? Even if you did apologize, keeping him alive is hypocritical!"

"We are NOT Neo Arcadia." said Ciel. "Nor are we the empire. We do not kill everyone on sight if there is an alternative."

"But how do you know he would even LISTEN to you? Let alone join you?" Ciel asked. "as soon as he wakes up, he'll just try to escape again."

"He'll listen." said Zero.

"How can you be so confident?" Bozes asked.

"Because he hates X that much." said Zero.

"Thank you again for showing us around." Panache said, shaking hands with Master X.

"It was my pleasure." said X. "and thank you Panache, for allowing me to show you the real me, and give you a better impression of myself, and of our city."

"I look forward to establishing the school." said Panache. "This will be a major step for the Rose Order."

"As promised, I will have living arrangements provided for you and whoever you bring with you to run the school once you are ready. Until then, have a safe trip home." He diverted his attention to Fafnir. "As for you."

Fafnir flinched, and chuckled. "Ah yes Master X?"

"Report in next time you decide to show up. You still work for me remember Fafnir?"  
"Of course Master X." Fafnir said. "It's just that in this case I was merely playing Chauffer to Lady Kalgi and her friends, and I didn't really have much to do so I just sat in the barracks and drank."

X just smiled, and looked to Leviathan. "You'll be going with Fafnir I hear, back to the empire."

"Yes Master X." said Leviathan. "I'll be helping Fafnir train the rose order and possibly the imperial military as well, otherwise I'll be sitting around here twiddling my thumbs and going stir-crazy while I'm on the injured list."

"You just take care of that arm." said X.

"I will." said Leviathan as she got into the transport with the Knights, Fafnir climbing into the driver seat.

"I'll report in next time." said Fafnir.

"You'll do more than that." said X. "I may not be able to make it to the empire for awhile, so bring me back a souvenir."

"Of course." said Fafnir. He'd give a hand wave, and drive off down the road.

X's smile faded as the transport went out of view as he turned and walked past two Pantheons. "follow them, see where they go on their way back to the capital and report back, stay out of sight."

"Yes Master X." the pantheons saluted and they headed for the vehicle depot as X entered the Central tower, greeted by Anita.

"They were snooping around your office." Anita said to X as they entered the elevator. "Fafnir and Harpuria, I caught them as they left and Fafnir said he was retrieving files for something."

"Where is Harpuria now?"

"Unknown." said Anita. "Same with Phantom."

"Shit." said X. "We were careless. Fafnir brought the rose order to get me out of the office."

"Not for nothing you did need the distraction." said Anita.

"Not when my own officers are snooping around behind my back." said X.

"So they know your infected with the virus." said Anita. "what does it matter? The Shittenou are loyal to you, more than anyone else, that you even hid your condition from them is beyond me."

"The less people know the better." said X.

Anita remained quiet as the elevator dinged. "are you sure? If you had told Ciel from the beginning, perhaps she could have cured you and."

"I don't need a cure Anita!" said X. "I need to keep this contained and AWAY from the public eye is that clear?"

Anita blinked, but nodded. "of course."

X sighed, sitting down in his chair. "Once we find the resistance and Ciel is in custody, all of this will go away, and things will go back to normal."

"I hope so." said Anita. "I am very concerned that you had a panic attack while showing the rose order around, it's bad enough you had one in front of the princess."

"That doesn't matter." said X. "For now, focus on tracking down Harpuria and Phantom, I need to know exactly what the Shittenou are up to."

"Of course Master X." Anita said bowing. "It shall be done." with that, she turned, and headed out the door.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." the voice echoed in X's mind, X twitched, his eyes burning red as he rubbed his head. "everyone is turning against you X. One by one the abandon you as they find out that you're a maverick."

"Shut up." X growled. "The Shittenou would never abandon me!"

"Then why do they plot behind your back?"  
"They aren't plotting!" X said. "They...if they know I'm infected, that I got YOU in my head taunting me every day of my life, they will go out of their way to find a cure."

"But you don't want a cure, do you X?" the voice, normally a male, started to echo and distort, sounding almost female. "don't want me getting out now do you?"

X twitched, growling under his breath. "finally showing yourself?"

the voice chuckled, a figure leaning in, but this one had the features of a woman. "Aww, I thought you'd like the real me over the bald head and cleft chin."

"He's easier to deal with." X said.

"Face it X." said the voice. "You're seeing, and hearing me, the real me, instead of him, and you know what that means? You're weakening, that vaccine the back alley crackpot cooks up for you is losing its touch, and it won't be long till I get what I want."

"Shut up." X said, gripping his head.

"'Shut up, Shut up, Shut up. Thats your retort for everything isn't it?" the voice whispered in his ear. "Maybe I should have left you, and infected that female knight you were showing around, she'd be a much better fit for me don't you think? Or maybe the princess..."  
"NO!" X growled, gripping the desk. "I will not let you...touch anyone in the empire."

"Then you better bring me what I want." said the voice. "Because I'm getting sick and tired of being little more than a virus in your system."

X's eyes returned to normal, and he let his grip go on the desk, trembling.

"Damn it." X said. "Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

 **Part 2**

"Say what now?" said Fafnir as they made their way toward the city ruins.

"A cyber elf." said Panache. "I think X's infection is being caused by a Cyber Elf."

"Christ." said Fafnir.

"Is that even possible?" Shandy asked. "I thought cyber elves cured reploids of the maverick virus."

Anubis Necromancess V was sitting next to Shandy arms crossed. "Toward the end of maverick wars 100 years ago, there were cyber elves that were altered to spread the virus rather than purge it."  
"So X may have been infected by one of those altered Cyber Elves?" asked Helm.

"If that's true." said Fafnir. "Then he's been infected for nearly 100 years."

"Thats a long time to be sick." said Shandy.

"Overkill." added Suissesse.

"So what do we do general?" The voice belonged to the second Mutos that came with them, he was a bulky reploid, having to sit hunched over, his head was elongated like a deer with two horn extensions with vents on the top. His body was predominantly white with blue accents, two large white, circular pauldrons covered his shoulders with light blue coloring around them. He had large white forearms cannons, cold air seeping from them, his feet were styled like the hooves of a deer, and his legs built in a similar manner. "We're not going to turn on Master X are we?"

"No Staggroff we're not." said Leviathan. "What we need to do is find a way to extract that cyber Elf from X."

"We'll also need a way to contain it." said Fafnir. "If it is a corrupted Cyber Elf, the last thing we'd want is for it to get loose and start infecting other reploids, or even humans."

"Infect humans?" Shandy asked, not liking the sound of that.

"Cyber Fusion." said Anubis. "When a human merges with the power of a cyber elf. If done with a corrupted elf, it could drive the human insane."

Fafnir looked ahead as the gate came into view, and came to a stop when he spotted something.

"Why are we stopping?" Panache asked.

"Picking up a cab fare." said Fafnir as Harpuria and Phantom approached. "The hell are you two doing here? "  
"We're coming with you." said Harpuria. "I wish to speak with Ciel and Zero."

"You were suppose to be staying in Neo Arcadia." said Leviathan.

"We learned something rather unsettling from Kresh." said Phantom. "Apparently the vaccines that X has been taken are designed to suppress his infection and keep it under control, rather than purge it outright."  
Fafnir leaned against the steering wheel, staring down. "That would make Lady Kalgi's theory all the more plausible then."

"Theory?" Harpuria asked, turning to Panache.

"I believe X's infection is the result of a cyber elf." said Panache.

Harpuria blinked. A cyber elf? was it really that simple? "Do you have proof?"  
"His eyes." said Panache. "We've all been told countless times that a human's eyes glow red when they are being influenced by a cyber elf. I saw the exact same thing happen with X's eyes."

"It is a plausible theory." said Phantom as he and Harpuria sat down. "before it would be easy to overlook it because one would be more concerned with one of X's nervous breakdowns when the virus flares up, rather than seeing his eyes glowing during said breakdown."

"All the more reason to see Ciel then." said Harpuria. "As Neo Arcadia's former leading researcher on Cyber Elves, she'd know what to do."

Fafnir looked back at them, then ahead down the road toward the gate. "It's a one way trip guys. Soon as we go through the gate, none of us can go back to Neo Arcadia until we have the cure, cause once Master X finds out what we're up, he'll declare us all maverick."

"This is for Master X." said Anubis. "I will gladly die fighting him in order to save him."

"Same." said Staggroff. "we must do what we can to save Master X, even if it means siding with known criminals like the resistance."

"Only they aren't criminals, are they?" Leviathan said. "Everything that's happened these past 2 years, maybe even longer, all manipulated by a corrupted Cyber Elf trying to control X."

"We'll worry about that later." said Harpuria. "Let's go Fafnir."

"Right." said Fafnir as he started up the transport and headed for the gate.

Vile sat up suddenly the next morning, his eye glowing as he raised out his hand as if to strangle someone. "ZERO!" he stopped, looked around. He wasn't out on the streets of that backwater town anymore. No he was probably back under that tavern where the maverick hunters have their base, as he was staring at an energy field. He was in a small one man prison, enough room for him to move around a bit, a bed to lay down on, that's about it. He looked up seeing the door to the prison area walked in, and the blonde girl he took hostage walked in, followed by 'him'

"Zero!" Vile growled, he got up, lunged and hit the bars, twitch from the energy discharge and being thrown back. "Gaaah!"

"I just spent all day repairing your damages, again." said Ciel. "Don't make me have to do it a third time Vile."

Vile said nothing, just stood there glaring.

"My name is Dr. Ciel. You already know Zero. I'll cut to chase, we brought you back to life to ask you to join the resistance and fight Neo Arcadia."

" 'The resistance'?" Vile chuckled. "What the hell is that?"  
"We are reploids and humans fighting against the oppression of Neo Arcadia, the sole ruling government of our world." said Ciel.

"And X is the leader of that government." said Zero.

Vile tilted his head slightly. "Your fighting against X? You, his best friend?" He laughed. "Oh there is a god!"

"There is more to it though." said Ciel. "X is infected, and has gone maverick."

That made Vile laugh even harder. "Oh, how the mighty have fallen! The great Megaman X, the greatest Maverick Hunter ever, a maverick himself? The gods are smiling on me! Either that or this is one hell of a dream."

"It's no dream Vile." said Zero. "and unless we can cure him, the world we are currently in is going to get dragged into another violent maverick war."

"Why cure him?" said Vile. "Just kill him and be done with it, Kill him and establish a new ruler who won't fuck up like he has apparently, and why even ask me?"

"Because you and I are the only ones left in this world who can match X in a fight." said Zero. "Everyone else is dead."

That made Vile go quiet. Everyone dead? What the hell happened when he was dead? Wait why did he even care that others were dead. He held his head, groaning. "The hell did you do to me before? I'm getting fucking emotional."

"That would be because of the Cyber Elf." said Ciel. "It purged your more violent behavior and tendacies that led to you becoming maverick, not all of it though, but enough that if I let you walk around you wouldn't be stabbing anyone you run into."

"Hmph." Vile sat down on his bench bed. "You think I'll just say yes is that it? I bet you were hoping I'd join you because of my hatred of X."

"The thought crossed our mind, yes." said Ciel. "All we ask of you is this, you help us stop Neo Arcadia and save X, and we'll let you go free."

"You'll let me go free? Me? One of the world's most notorious criminals, just like that?" he laughed. "You must really be desperate." He got up, and got up to the bars. "When I get out of here, I'm going to kill everyone in this city, and then I'll go to this Neo Arcadia place and I will kill X myself. How's THAT for a deal." He slammed his hand against the energy bars, causing Ciel to jump as Zero stepped forward his buster gun out. "and I'll start with you little girl. I'll finish slitting that pretty little throat of yours, and then I'll cut your limbs off, one by one just like I cut that knight's arm off, and I'll make sure Zero is watching every minute as I slowly, very slowly, torture you, I'll make him listen as you scream in pain, begging me to let it end as your bleeding it, struggling to breathe before I finally snap your neck and rip out your spine. How's THAT for a deal?"

"You lay one hand on her and so help me god I will rip you in half!" said Zero.

"Oh, so you do care for people?" Vile said looking at Zero. "I thought after Iris died you stopped showing affection for anyone. "

Zero narrowed his eyes, but Ciel held her hand up, keeping her cool despite the threat.

"Heh heh." Vile chuckled. "someone's on a leash."

"I assure you Vile." said Ciel, her blue eyes giving off a golden glow, Vile's single eye blinked, and instictvely he found himself backing away. "The one who is on a leash isn't Zero. You can try to escape but you won't get far this time." There was a slight reverb, or possibly an echo in her voice, and even Zero found himself stepping away from her. "and if you come after me, you won't find me caught off guard and vulnerable like before. I can, and will end your life if I wanted to." she turned heading for the exit. "Consider my offer Vile, it's the best you're going to get."

Both Vile and Zero found themselves gawking at Ciel's back as she walked out.

"What the hell is she?" Vile asked.

Zero didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say.

"I would be careful around her if I were you." said Vile. "there is something off about her, something that makes her more dangerous than any maverick out there."

Zero looked at Vile, who merely sat down. "Now go away, I'm getting sick and tired of looking at your face."

 **Part 3**

"Italica?" Leviathan asked as they made their way down the road. "Where's that?"  
"It's a major trading city." said Panache. "It sits at the crossroads of the Appia and Dessria highway."

"We take those roads when going from the gate to the empire and back with our supply transports." said Fafnir. "We go right by that city and not even bother heading in."

"So they've been under our noses the whole time?" said Phantom. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"And you say they are running a tavern?" Leviathan asked.

"Yup." said Shandy. "They call it "Accueil" or something like that."

"Home..." Harpuria said.

"Eh?" Panache looked at Harpuria.

"It's from a language in our world known as French, it means 'home'"

Leviathan just smiled. "Ciel always did like that language. I'm surprised they were able to hide this long with a name like that."

"Well it doesn't stand out that much." said Panache.

"Well as long as they have beer there I'll be happy." said Fafnir. "I need a fricken drink after everything that's happened in the last 2 days."  
"Shouldn't we warn the empire about X's infection?" asked Helm.

"I doubt it would solve anything." said Harpuria. "And what could the empire do against the might of Neo Arcadia anyways?"

"Then what about the rest of the Rose Order?" asked Shandy. "We all know X is infected."  
"Point." added Suissesse.

"But wouldn't that just tip off X?" Panache asked. "The Rose order suddenly all heading for Italica, he'd put two and two together and realize where the resistance is."

"So no matter what we do we put everyone at risk." said Fafnir. "And there's no telling when or if X will snap all together and send everything we got through the gate to apprehend the resistance." he slammed the dashboard with his fist "FUCK! GOD FUCK! What the hell have we been fighting for Harpuria huh? All this time? Ever since we were built and first came online!? And all this time Master X has been infected by god knows what and he did nothing to cure himself and let it get worse. Damn it all!"

"Fafnir..." Panache stared, a little surprised, everyone else remained silent.

"We must all atone for our sins." said Anubis. "all the lives we took, killing reploids who were labeled maverick. Once this crisis is over, we have a lot to atone for."

Suissesse looked out the window, pointing suddenly. "We're here."

Accueil was closed at the moment, after yesterdays debacle the resistance were focus on cleaning and straightening up. Pina sat quietly in a back booth, sipping a glass of water and not wanting to get in the way.

"Looks like I missed something fun."

"Huh?" Pina looked up, watching a man sit down, he looked like he was maybe Grey's age, with dark skin, blue hair and yellow eyes, though dressed like someone from the other side would. On top of that the ear caps made it clear he was a reploid. "Who are you?"

"Me? no one special." he said. "just a smuggler and an arms dealer."  
"a smuggler?" Pina blinked at him, the man nodded.

"I get weapons and supplies past people who don't want them delivered to their destination." he said. "Thats what a smuggler is."

"I see." said Pina, looking down.

"You okay?" Pina shook her head.

"I spent all my life trying to prove to everyone, to my father, myself, that my Rose Order is more than just a bunch of girls playing knight. And when I finally met someone who was able to recognize my talents and my abilities, who offered me a chance to do great, I find out that he's no better than my father, maybe worse because of what's happened to him, and now one of my closest friends is badly injured and needs to have her arm replaced, because I was too damned foolish to see beyond my own hatred of everyone that looked down on me."

The man smiled. "Ah, you must be the princess I've heard so much about. The one X manipulated."  
Pina twitched, and stared down the man. "He didn't manipulate me!" she stopped, looked down. "or maybe he did, and I just didn't notice because I was finally getting the recognition we deserved."

The man smiled, and motioned to the bar. "Hey Bunny girl, two beers if you got em."

Delilah looked up from the bar, her ears twitching. "My name is Delilah Mr. Barter, not 'bunny girl'."

Barter just grinned and looked back at Pina. "Let me tell you something about X. I've known that kid for a long time, ever since he was a rookie hunter."

"Huh?" Pina blinked, looking at Barter. "You knew X?"

"Yeah, knew him and Zero. Those two were the best of friends and the best hunters we had. And despite everything that happened to him. X kept fighting, no matter what. He kept fighting because he believed it was possible for humans and reploids to coexist. Even as he is now, with what he's done in the past few years, he still wants what's best for humans. He's also a very stubborn and tenacious idiot who sometimes has to have some common sense beaten into him. And if anyone can do that, it's Zero, trust me on that."

Pina said nothing but gave a slow nod as Delilah set the beers down on the table.

"Thanks." Barter said. He picked up his mug and chugged it down, wiping his mouth. "Ah, delicious."

"I should apologize to Zero, for attacking him at the gate." said Pina.

"You have nothing to apologize for." said Barter. "You were just two combatants on opposite ends of a conflict, nothing more and nothing less. He'd tell you the same thing."

"But still, all the accusations I made toward him, not even knowing the full picture."

"How could you? Barter asked. "You just knew what was happening from Neo Arcadia's standpoint, which was that Zero ad the resistance were a criminals."

"Yes but..." Pina gripped her head.

"Your over thinking things." Barter said, pushing the second mug toward her. "Here drink this you'll feel better."

Pina blinked, and looked at it. "Is this ale?"

"Beer." said Barter. "Bring it in myself for this place to sell, you won't find it anywhere else than right here in Accueil."

She stared at it for a moment, picked up the mug, sniffed it, took a sip. She blinked. "That...does taste good." and rather greedily she drank the whole thing, before setting the mug down, letting out a refreshing sigh, her cheeks a little red.

"Shame on you Barter." it was Ciel, coming in from the back and walking over to the booth. "getting the princess drunk?"  
"It's only one beer." said Barter. "If she can't hold her liquor it's her own damn fault."

"I can hold my liquor just fine thank you." said Pina. "Once drank commander Grey under the table on a dare."  
That made Barter raise an eyebrow, and chuckle. "I'm liking you more and more."

"How's Bozes?" Pina asked, looking at Ciel.

"She's fine." said Ciel. "The prosthetic will be ready by tomorrow, at which point we can begin surgery to attach it. She'll still need at least a week of rehab to get use to it though."

"And Vile?" she asked.

"Leveled a rather creative threat at me when I gave him a chance to join us, but at the moment he is locked up in the detention cell." said Ciel. "He won't be bothering anyone for awhile as he stews in there."

"You think he'll say yes?" Barter asked.

"I don't know." said Ciel. "it may take a few days but, I'm just not sure, we have to see just how effective the Cyber Elf was on him and just wait." She looked up hearing the door open and the bell jingle. "Excuse me a moment." she said as she turned toward the door. "I'm sorry, but Accueil is closed for the day, please come back tomorrow and..." she stopped, seeing the entourage that walked in.

"We need to talk." Harpuria said. "Now."


	41. The truth of the Infection

**Part 1**

The worst case scenario that had always been going through Ciel's mind was the day that Neo Arcadia found them, and the lengths that X would go through to wipe them out, especially given his current condition. To find the Shittenou, all four them, at her doorstop with two mutos in tow, seemed to be the best case scenario as oppose to a full invasion force.

"Sage...Harpuria..." Ciel said, a slight hint of terror in her eyes, Delilah, manning the bar, was getting fidgety, and sensing Ciel's fear, was slowly and carefully reaching under the bar. Aside from the shotgun, there was a button which rang the silent alarm, and would warn the resistance downstairs. Barter calmly lit up a cigarette, at this point Ciel was too scared to admonish him for smoking inside, and Pina sat up quickly, and ran over. "Sir Harpuria! Wait! They aren't our enemies anymore! If you just let Sir Fafnir explain and..."

Harpuria held his hand up, and Pina, despite technically outranking him, her being a princess and him essentially a military general, found herself instinctively going quiet, a testament to how truly powerful and dangerous the Shittenou are, that they can get royalty to shut up if they wanted to.

"Like I said, we need to talk." Harpuria said to Ciel.

"Princess?" from behind the Shittenou came Panache, Shandy, Suissesse and Helm. Pina blinked, and smiled. "Panache!"  
"Panache?!" Ciel stared in disbelief, and then, finally remembering that the Shittenou were on their side now, if only temporarily, she calmed down, let out a sigh of relief.

"Ms. Ciel." Panache walked over, smiling and bowing. "It's good to see you again."

"As is you." said Ciel.

Fafnir and Leviathan we're looking around, a smile on Fafnir's face as he sat at the bar. "Have to admit, this is a nice setup."

"Indeed." said Leviathan. "Who would suspect an innocent looking tavern as being the base of the resistance?"

"That was the point." Ciel said. "hide in plain sight in a city that accepts all species. No one would think twice about it."

At the point, the doors to the kitchen swung open, letting in Colbar and the others.

"Hey we heard the silent alarm going off and-whoa!" Colbar went quiet and everyone started going for weapons.

"Shittenou are here? Crap!" said Dande.

Tuka and Rory we're staring in disbelief at Anubis, who was going for his staff when the resistance began to go for their guns.  
"Anubis Necromancess?" Rory said. "Didn't we kill you?"  
"I got better." Anubis said with a smug grin. Rory's eyes narrowed as she gripped her Axe.

"Everyone STOP!" Ciel's voice rang out through the tavern, a reverbing echo within as he her eyes gave off that golden glow, she turned her gaze back and forth, glaring daggers at everyone. Everyone stopped, went rigid almost.

Barter chuckled, taking a puff on his cigarette. "Haven't seen this much excitement in awhile."

"Eh?" Fafnir blinked, finally noticing him. "Barter?"

Barter grinned. "Hi Fafnir, heard you lost a cache of weapons and a whole supply depot."

"What are you doing here?" Fafnir asked.

"What do you think?" Barter asked.

"My my." said Leviathan as she looked at Ciel. "You of all people doing business with Barter?"

"Believe me I had no choice." said Ciel.

Barter smirked. "Says the girl who wanted to put a bullet in my head when we first met."

"How the hell did you set that up without us knowing?" Fafnir asked.

"Because you were too busy getting blown up by us at the time." Rory said with a smile. "The depot operation was a nice little distraction."

"And Fafnir being Fafnir fell for it." Phantom said, shaking his head.

"Oh be quiet!" Fafnir said, downing the beer Delilah set in front of him. "Beer's decent at least."

Ciel turned to the resistance. "Put your weapons away! The fighting between the resistance and Neo Arcadia stops here and now is that understood? This pointless war that X started ends today! I refuse to be a pawn of the maverick virus any longer!" They all flinched, but Colbar nodded, holstering his buster gun.

"She's right." everyone turned, watching Zero walk in. "we're all pawns of the virus inside X, even X himself is a pawn."

"Except it's not the virus." Panache said.

Ciel turned, confused. "What do you mean? X himself said it was the virus at the gate."  
Panache shook her head. "He may have said that to keep you from discovering the truth. It's not the Virus that's making him Maverick, it's a cyber elf. He's not infected, he's possessed."

Everyone went silent. Ciel stared in disbelief, the resistance members looking at one another.

Tuka blinked. "I thought that cyber elves purged the virus from reploids, not cause it." she said.

"And the only bad things we've ever seen them do are Leilei's mood swings." Rory added. "So how can something that cures a virus cause it?"

"It can if it's corrupted." said Ciel, sitting down nervously.

"Ciel?" Cerveau approached Ciel.

"A cyber elf that's corrupted can infect a reploid with the maverick virus, rather than cure it." said Ciel. "But there shouldn't be any more corrupted Cyber Elves."

"Why is that?" Pina asked.

"Because the source of the corruption is dead." said Ciel. "The cyber elves were corrupted by a being that called itself the 'Dark Elf' who controlled all of the cyber elves and initiated the Elf Wars. But X destroyed the Dark Elf, so there shouldn't be any more-" her eyes widen with a mix of fear and abject horror. "oh god, oh god no, no way, that's impossible."

"What aren't you telling us?" Harpuria asked, approaching Ciel. Zero got between her and Harpuria, the two staring each other down.

"X being infected by the maverick virus is a worst case scenario no one ever wanted to see." said Ciel. "but with this information. I can only think of one thing, and that makes it even more terrifying, that the corrupted Cyber Elf infecting X." Ciel looked up at the group. "is the Dark Elf itself."

Everyone was quiet. The resistance and the Shittenou looked dumbstruck. Luhra was trying to find the right words. "Do-do you hear yourself Ciel?" she finally asked. "The Dark Elf infected X? He was suppose to have killed the Dark Elf, that's what ended the Elf Wars in the first place."

"What is this Dark Elf anyways?" Shandy asked. "I mean, the only Dark Elves I know of are natives of our world."

Luhra turned to Shandy. "The Dark Elf was a powerful Cyber Elf once called the 'Mother Elf'. It was originally designed to monitor and coordinate all created Cyber Elves. But there was apparently a flaw in its programming and the Mother Elf turned Maverick and used it's connection to the Cyber Elves to spread the virus again, causing what is known as the Elf Wars."

"According to history, X was suppose to have destroyed the Dark Elf at the end of the war." said Harpuria. "With the Dark Elf gone, the corruption of the cyber elves stopped, but by that time much of the world had been devastated by the Dark Elf and it's mavericks."

"Wait." Pina looked up. "at that trial. X had mentioned a 'dark elf', and something called 'Omega'."

Zero blink, flinching at the word and holding his head.

"Zero?" Ciel blinked, looking at Zero.

"I'm fine." said Zero. "Just, it feels like I should know the name."

"He also mentioned a 'Dr. Weil.' and that he was powerless without either of them." Pina added.

"Ah yes, him." said Luhra. "Weil is a war criminal who orchestrated the Elf Wars for his own benefit. With regard to the recent Maverick outbreaks, it was assume that Weil was behind them in some capacity as a form of revenge."

Ciel shook her head. "no, I don't think Weil is behind the Mavericks. Infecting X with the Dark Elf would be more his doing."

"Unless he doesn't know." said Phantom. "However according to Chief Justice Kelverian, Weil, who had been kept under 24/7 surveillance, disappeared. Right around the time you initially found the gate."

"That can't be good." Dande said sitting down with Colbar. "That would suggest he's hiding somewhere in this world."

"Right now he's harmless." said Luhra. "He neither has Omega or the Dark Elf."

"But if we cure X." said Ciel. "Oh god, any attempt at curing X could end up releasing the Dark Elf from his body."

"We spoke with Kresh." said Harpuria. "Apparently he wanted the vaccines to suppress and contain the infection, rather than cure it."

"Suppress?" Ciel looked at Harpuria. "Are you sure that's what Kresh said? 'Contain the infection.' ?" Harpuria nodded in response to the question.

"What are you suggesting?" Leviathan asked.

"What I'm suggesting is that X is the biggest idiot in the whole world!" Ciel said. "He infected himself ON PURPOSE to use his body as a prison." She banged her hand on the counter. "That IDIOT!"

"Your Elf war ended nearly 100 years ago though right?" Helm asked. "That means he's kept the Dark Elf imprisoned inside himself for 100 years."

"And then the energy crisis hits." Rory chimed in. "I'll bet you anything all that stress of trying to figure out how to solve things caused his willpower to falter and let the Dark Elf slip out and start influencing him."

"So either we cure X and unleash the Dark Elf." said Cerveau. "or do nothing and let the Dark Elf destroy X and everything else."

"There has to be a way right?" Leviathan asked. "This is X we're talking about."

"We kill him." everyone turned, looking at Zero.

"Are you out of your mind?" Harpuria asked. "Killing X would have long term consequences for Neo Arcadia! The whole city would panic!"

"Killing him won't even solve the problem." said Ciel. "The Dark Elf would just jump to a new host, regardless if we kill him or cure him."

"Exactly." said Zero. Again all eyes on him. "The only other viable host will be me, as I'll be the only other reploid there when the deed is done."

Ciel's eyes widen. "No, you can't! X wasn't able to contain it, what makes you think you will?"  
"Because I won't be conscious and neither will it." said Zero. "When the Dark Elf is inside me. While I'm still in control, we seal me back up. Magic, Technology, whatever it takes. We'll make it so the Dark Elf can never escape."

Ciel shook her head. "No. No I won't do that, I refuse to do that! There has to be a way of sealing the Dark Elf without sacrificing anyone!"

The room was silent, everyone looking at each other, not knowing what to say.

"Couldn't we cure them both?" Tuka asked.

Ciel blinked. "Cure...both of them?"  
"X and the Dark Elf." said Tuka. "You said it was originally the 'Mother Elf' before it was corrupted. Isn't there a way to undo it's corruption."

Ciel was dumbfounded. "Of course. That's it, Tuka you're a genius!"

"I'm not sure I'm following." Rory said.

"I'll have to agree with Rory on that one." added Leviathan.

"Don't you see? The simplest of solutions that everyone overlooked because of how dangerous the Dark Elf was that killing it was the only solution." Ciel said as she got up off the chair. "despite the stupidity of the situation, X would never have brought himself to kill the Dark Elf, he would have tried to save it."

"The humans at the time would not have allowed it though." said Luhra. "They would have wanted the Dark Elf destroyed for its part in the Elf Wars, just as they punished and exiled Weil for his crimes. The humans were very bitter and spiteful after all that happened, and wanted someone to pay."

"So X imprisons the Dark Elf in himself and keeps it a secret for all this time." said Harpuria.

"I think if the energy crisis didn't happen, causing X's stress and allowing the Dark Elf to exert some control and make him go Maverick." said Ciel. "His plans may have been to find a way to purge it's corruption."

"Only now he's trying desperately to keep it contained until everything is solved." said Cerveau.

"And his desperation started the second Maverick Wars, and made things worse." said Luhra.

"Poor X." said Pina looking down. "The burden he had to endure in all of this."

Ciel nodded in agreement. "Yes, he has suffered just as much as anyone. But that doesn't excuse his crimes unfortunately. He'll have to answer for them once he's cured."

"By the way." Fafnir said, looking around. "Where's the other knight that was with you princess? Bozes was her name right?"

Everyone went silent, eyes diverting.

"Princess?" Panache looked at Pina. "Is Bozes okay?"

"Well..." Pina looked away.

 **Part 2**

Panache, Helm, Shandy and Suissesse we're in the infirmary where Bozes currently was, her armor traded for a hospital gown as she sat there getting her arm scanned by one of the resistance's machines. More specifically they were staring at the her missing arm.

"Panache! Your back." Bozes said with a smile.

"Hold still." said Rocinolle. "If you want your new arm to match up properly we need to make sure the scans are accurate.

"Oh, right, sorry about that." said Bozes.

"Bozes what happened to you?" Panache said.

"I got careless." said Bozes. "and lost my arm." she patted her stomach. "nearly lost more than that as well."

"Who did this?" Helm asked.

"A maverick named Vile." said Bozes. "and I'm not talking Maverick like the resistance. I mean a real Maverick. He's locked up and brooding in a cell at the moment."  
"New arm?" Suissesse asked, having heard Rocinolle.

"Oh right." said Bozes. "They're going to make a new arm for me, a 'prosthetic' that can act like my original arm."

"Amazing." said Shandy.

"So were you able to complete your mission?" Bozes asked.

Panache smiled and nodded as she rolled up a chair and sat down by her. "Yes, we managed to find out the cause of X's infection. It's a particularly powerful Cyber Elf called the 'Dark Elf' at least Thats what Ciel believes."

Rocinolle looked up. "the Dark Elf? Oh dear that can't be good."

"Ciel is going to work on a way to purge the Dark Elf from X's systems and purify it." said Panache. "Try to turn it back into what it originally was." she looked down. "I got to know X while I was there. Pina is right, he is a good man and a kind leader who cares about his people. But the Dark Elf and it's virus are twisting him into something he's not."

"All the more reason to save him then." said Bozes.

"Did it hurt?" Panache asked, returning to the subject of Bozes's missing arm.

"No." said Bozes. "Even when he stabbed me through the gut, I didn't feel anything, it all happened so quickly, I didn't even have a chance to react I suppose."

"You were lucky." said Rocinolle. "Vile missed vital organs when he stabbed, whether deliberately to by him time, or accidently, you are a very lucky woman Ms. Palesti."

"I guess I am." Bozes said. "so what's next for all of us? Can we even go back to the capital?"

"I'm not sure." said Panache. "The Shittenou are here with us as well."

"They're taking an awfully big risk." said Rocinolle. "Them and Senator Luhra. Once word gets out they'll more than most likely be branded Maverick."

"But if we cure X." said Panache. "This whole war can end."

"Thats a big if." said Rocinolle. "But if anyone can figure out a way, it's Ciel."

Vile looked up when he heard the door slide open. If he had a mouth he'd be smiling watching the blue haired girl walk in. She may looked different, but the staff gave her away.

"Well, if it isn't the human maverick. Leilei right?" he asked.

Leilei froze hearing that. "Not a maverick." she said.

"Oh don't you dare lie to me." Vile said as he stood and walked to the cell bars, Leilei standing there watching him. "I could see it in your eyes. You were reveling in your power, enjoying yourself. Hell you even told that princess to not ruin your fun. You were going maverick Leilei, you couldn't control whatever it was that turned you into a reploid."

Leilei said nothing, trying not to let Vile's words get to her.

"So, why are you here? Come to convince me to join the resistance?"

"No." said Leilei. "I came to talk, nothing more."

Vile canted his head. "Came to talk?"

"Yes." said Leilei. She rolled a chair over, and sat down on it. "Tell me about yourself."

"Why would you care?" Vile asked, suspicious.

"You're hatred for X and Zero." said Leilei. "I want to understand why you hate them so much."

Vile chuckled. "I hate them because they think their better than everyone, X especially. He's a nobody! A pacifist who thinks himself a hero!"

"He is a hero." said Leilei. "or was."

Vile sat down on his bed and chuckled. "Yes that part amuses me. X turned maverick. I love it."

"May I ask a question?" said Leilei.

"Hmm?" Vile looked at her.

"If you got your revenge. If you killed X and Zero. Then what? Revenge can only take you so far. Once you achieve it, what would you do?"

Vile blinked. "What kind of question is that?" he asked.

"A valid question." said Leilei. "Your revenge drives you. You came back from the dead twice in order to kill X and Zero. But what will you do after you achieve that? There would be nothing left. You'd be empty."

Vile went quiet, he had no answer.

"Killing them, will not satisfy you." said Leilei.

"You don't know that." said Vile.

"I do." said Leilei. "Why did you originally turn your back on the maverick hunters?"

"Why?" said Vile. "Because I couldn't stand X and Zero! Because I wanted to prove myself better than them!"

"Couldn't you have done that without going Maverick?" Leilei asked.

"What?" Vile looked at her.

"You could have cleaned up your act." said Leilei. "You could curbed your violence, become a better hunter, push X and Zero to try and surpass you, you surpass them, feed off each other. You say you were the greatest Hunter, but you let your anger consume you. What if you hadn't?"

"Why do you even care?" Vile asked.

"Merely curious." said Leilei.

Vile twitched at this, and turned his head. Why was he even entertaining this girl and her questions? Must be because of what Zero did to him with that...what was it called? Cyber Elf?

Leilei got up, holding her staff. "Think about it." she said.

"Think about what?" Vile asked.

"If revenge really is the motive, and what you would do with yourself if you got it." she walked to the door, stopped. "You're better off just being a better hunter then they are, without having to kill them. If you kill them, how will you ever get stronger in the future?"

Vile looked at her dumbly, he couldn't say anything, and watched as she quietly walked out the door.

"A better hunter." Vile thought as he sat down. "Hmm..."

 **Part 3**

In the capital, within the halls of the castle, came the sounds of moaning and pain echoing through the halls. Servant and guards alike turned a blind eye and deaf ear to the screams, knowing full well where they were coming from.

"He's at it again." a guard remarked, hearing the screams.

"I can't believe he was made crown prince, can you imagine if he actually ended up on the throne?" asked another.

"Shh! Don't say such things out loud, Prince Zorzal has eyes and ears everywhere."

Zorzal El Caesar, 1st prince of the Empire and crown prince. When Emperor Molto steps down, Zorzal will be the one to inherit the throne. At first many people in the empire dread that day, but ever since the arrival of Neo Arcadia, people have begun to wonder if Neo Arcadia's leader, X, would even tolerate Zorzal's behavior.

At the moment, Zorzal was engaging in his personal pleasures within his private chambers, shades drawn around his bed as his naked frame forced itself onto the helpless girl beneath him. A Warrior bunny with a slim build with black hair and fur along her body, she cried out in pain as Zorzal went down on her. He was a tall, well built and muscular man with short blonde hair in a rat tail and slight tan to his skin. He square cut features gave him a wizened look, though he was anything but. He enjoyed his vices, as they indulged his ego. The girl screamed in pain, trembling before collapsing from exhaustion.

"Stupid woman." Zorzal said. "You can't even keep up with me."

"Fo...Forgive me your majesty." the girl said, whimpering.

"Zorzal, don't break her so soon." a female voice came from outside the drapes, causing the warrior girl to tremble. The drapes were pulled back revealing another warrior Bunny standing there. she was tall and imposing, with an impressive toned and sculpted figure with Long Silver hair and fur covering parts of her body, mostly her limbs. A cruel look crossed her face as she looked down at the girl, her arms crossed under her ample breasts. "You do that and I won't be able to get a turn."

"Que...Queen Tyuule." the Bunny said, lowering her head.

"You can have her." Zorzal said, getting up, looking both displeased and angry at the girls inability to last longer and satisfy him. He was pulling on a robe, made of expensive silks and tying it off. "I'd be better off with a prostitute from Akusho."

That just made Tyuule smile. "What about me?"  
"You're different." Zorzal said. "You can handle me."

That just made Tyuule smile even more. "Well, I did fall in love with you."

Fall in love she did. Once Tyuule was the Queen of the Warrior Bunny people, whose Kingdom nearly rivaled the empire. Their warriors were known for their ferocity and cunning, and few could stand against them.

And then Zorzal came. 3 years ago the crown prince lead a massive campaign against the warrior bunnies to crush them once and for all and remove them as a threat to the empire. At first they fought and fought hard, pushing the empire back despite their superior numbers. It seemed as though the empire would suffer a defeat at the hands of the warrior bunnies, and such an action would send waves through the empire, until one of their own betrayed them.

Tyuule grabbed the Bunny by her hair and lifted her head up. "Look me in the eye when your queen speaks to you." she said.

"you..." she trembled. "you are no queen of mine."

Tyuule smiled. She enjoyed how these girls, despite being broken, manage to muster up disgust and hatred for her. "Your right, I'm not. I'm his queen now. And one day I'll be Empress." she slamed the girl's head into the bed. "And an Empress trumps a Queen every time."

It was Tyuule. The Queen herself, who rallied her people to fight the empire, turned her back on everyone after seeing Zorzal and his power first hand. She realized then and there how futile the fighting was, and to top it all off, she fell in love with his destruction. She sided with Zorzal, willingly pointing out the weaknesses in their ranks, and at the end of the day, the great Warrior Bunnies were scattered to the four winds, many of them being taken as slaves by Zorzal and his men. Those her were lucky found themselves in the care of Count Formal in Italica. And everyone of them despise Tyuule for her treachery.

The fun part was interrupted by a knock at the door. Zorzal turned with a grunt. "Who is it? We're busy?"

"I have a message for you, Your majesty." The voice was female. "From Master X of Neo Arcadia."

"Hmph." Zorzal scoffed. "It's about time he took notice of me. Very well, you may come in."

The door open, and Zorzal and Tyuule both had to do a double take. In walked what apparently was a warrior Bunny, but something was...off about her. For one her face lacked a mouth, boasting two, large almond shaped red eyes and what about to be a mouth covering over the lower part of her face. Her hair was a solid metallic piece that came down past her shoulder like some sort of helmet, which two long 'rabbit ears' on top. Her body was slim and built much like a warrior bunny, while also appeared to be wearing armor, with rounded White shoulders which came down to long slender arms covered in armored forearm gauntlets, also white. Her main body was white with a pink skirt section around the hips, and long legs fitted with White knee boots with pink plated heels. She had a cotton tail sticking out the top of the skirt, she bowed.

"Greetings Prince Zorzal. I am Luna Inaba of Neo Arcadia."

"Luna...Inaba...?" Zorzal looked at her.

"Yes." she said with a bow. "Translated it means "Moon Rabbit." I am Mutos Reploid designed after rabbits. More specifically, I am a new model designed after Falmart's Warrior Bunny race, and built specifically to serve you Prince Zorzal. Master X is aware of your...shall we say unique tastes."

Zorzal just smiled, standing up and approaching Inaba, looking her up and down. She did indeed look like some armored Warrior Bunny. "Quite amazing, and you say you were built for me specifically?"  
"Correct." said Inaba. "However, if you think that I was built for purposes of Pleasure, you are mistaken. I am a mutos, we are designed for one thing and that is combat." Rather suddenly, she had grabbed Zorzal's hand as he moved it, pulling it back painfully and bending it behind his back, Zorzal winced and Tyuule stood surprised. "So I suggest you keep your hands off of me and on real Bunny girls. Is that clear your majesty?"

Zorzal nodded, his arm was in pain, so this was the strength of a reploid?

Inaba canted her head in a way suggesting she was smiling as she let go. "Great, then I hope we will have a good professional relationship."

"Yes indeed." Zorzal said, shaking he hand out. "So, what is this message Master X wanted delivered."

"Ah yes the message. In light of recent events, Master X wishes to appoint you, Prince Zorzal El Caesar, as general of a special military task force with the purpose of routing out and apprehending the maverick criminals known as the resistance."

Zorzal looked surprised by the request, but it quickly faded as he smiled, almost cruelly. "About time." he said. "I would be honored to help Master X crush these rebels that have been giving him trouble."

Inaba gave a polite bow. "I thank you for your response, I shall inform Master X Immediately. If there is anything you need, you need only summon me. I will be at the Jade Palace." She gave another bow, before leaving.

"An opportunity to get into X's good graces." said Tyuule.

"Yes and it's about time." Zorzal said. "All I've been hearing about is the praise heaped on my sister for discovering Neo Arcadia after 'bravely going through the gate.' and making this alliance possible. I should have been the one getting that praise."

"And you will." Tyuule said. "When we deliver the resistance to X, it will be you that Neo Arcadia hails as a hero. And just think of how everyone will see you. The hero who brought these mavericks to justice and ended this 'Maverick war' of theirs. Something your sister couldn't do. In fact according to my sources, she was actually defeated by the resistance's champion, the one they call "Zero" "

Zorzal smiled. "Then I will do the impossible and defeat this Zero myself." He smiled. "It will be glorious."

"It would help if we knew where the resistance was hiding." said Tyuule.

"Oh but I'm sure you do right Tyuule?" Zorzal said smiling.

Tyuule returned the smile as a figure stirred under the bed. "Bouro, your report."

The figure underneath chuckled, concealed in shadows. "There was an incident in Italica. my men reported seeing people matching the description of the princess and one of her knights there, along with Emroy's apostle. They were fighting a Knight in Purple armor alongside soldiers dressed in green."

Zorzal smiled. "We found them."

Tyuule returned the smile, straddling Zorzal. "Now all that's left is to inform X, and get our hands on this army he has prepared. We can deal with two birds with one stone. Wipe out the resistance."

"And kill off the rest of your enemies." Zorzal said. "Perfect."

"Leave us Bouro." said Tyuule. "Zorzal and I wish to be alone."

"As you wish." Bouro said, disappearing into the shadows as Zorzal and Tyuule began to kiss.


	42. Calm before the Storm

**Part 1**

Two days later, Vile looked up, watching as Ciel and Zero walked into the holding area.

"You wanted to see us Vile?" Ciel asked, watching him.

"Yeah." said Vile. "I've decided to join this little resistance of yours."

Ciel blinked, looking at Zero and back at Vile. "What made you change your mind?"  
"That kid." said Vile. "Leilei, that girl sure can talk. All night I was racking my brain over the questions she asked me."  
"And you found your answers?" Zero asked.

"Yes." said Vile, eyeing Zero. "She reminded me of why I turned my back on the Hunters in the first place, why I went along with Sigma's rebellion. I did it to prove I was the better hunter than you or X, but I lost sight of that after the first time you defeated me. Revenge became my only motivation after Doppler revived me the first time."

Ciel smiled. "I'm glad you have found a new purpose."

"Make no mistake though." said Vile. "Just because I'm joining you doesn't mean I have to get along with you all. I may have lost my desire to kill X and Zero." His gaze fell on Zero again. "That doesn't mean we're going to be friends."

"We we're never friends even when we were both hunters." said Zero.

"At least we can agree on something." said Vile.

Ciel would deactivate the energy bars and Vile would step out, his eyes still on Zero.

"Another reason I'm doing this." said Vile. "I have always considered X a rival, and no one but me is allowed to beat him. But I'd rather prove myself his better when he's at 100% and not being controlled by something else."  
"Are you two done posturing and flexing your macho egos?" Ciel asked. "Because I want both of you in the kitchen."

Vile turned his head, watching Ciel walk to the door. "Kitchen?"  
"The dishes aren't going to wash themselves." said Ciel. "Now hop to it."

Vile's single eye in his visor blinked. "Wait...did she just..."

"Yup." said Zero.

"Can she do that?" Vile asked.

"She's your boss now." said Zero. "You agreed to join the resistance."

"I agreed to help you fight Neo Arcadia, not wash dishes." said Vile.

Zero patted Vile on the shoulder. "Well we do have bills to pay, people to feed, you get use to it, it's not so bad." He headed for the door, leaving a dumbfounded Vile sanding there looking like an idiot.

Upstairs in the dining hall, the Rose Order of Knights were gathered around one of the larger tables, quietly eating breakfast.

"All I wanted was for father to finally recognize our potential." said Pina. "and look where it got us."

They all blinked, somewhat confused by this statement.

"What are you talking about?" Panache asked. "You've done more than anyone thought was possible."  
"But look where we are now." said Pina. "Hiding in a tavern with people we initially thought were the enemy, but now we know the real enemy is the very people I made contact with."  
"How could have known at the time?" Shandy asked. "How could anyone have known? I mean sure Neo Arcadia may be guilty of some things, so are we, but how could anyone have figured out what was happening to X? You can't blame yourself."  
"If any." said Helm. "You could be a hero to Neo Arcadia."  
Pina looked up. "A hero?"  
"Discovered Virus." said Suissesse.

"Suissesse is right." said Panache. "We discovered that X was infected because of you."

"But none of that would have happened if the Gate didn't appear." said Pina.

"Then thank god it did." they turn, watching the Shittenou walk over, pulling up chairs.

"You're still here?" Pina asked, surprised.

"Well we can't exactly head for the capital." said Fafnir. "Master X probably knows by now the real reason behind the visit."

"We'll have to head there eventually." said Leviathan. "Otherwise our delay in returning to the capital may clue in X on where the resistance is."

"There is the possibility he may already know." said Phantom.

The girls all looked upset by this, and Panache looked up. "In his current state, would X attack Italica in order to apprehend the resistance?"

Harpuria looked down, trying to comprehend the question, such an absurd question that X would willingly attack humans...but, with him compromised by the Dark Elf...

"Yes." he said finally. "He would attack Italica to get at the resistance. But even then I still believe the part of him that is Master X would ensure there were few or no human casualties."  
"I see." Pina looked down. "I just hope we'll be able to save him before that happens."

"We will." Fafnir said. "I'm sure Ciel can create that antivirus, she really smart like that ya know?"

"We'll save X." said Leviathan. "You'll see."  
"Hey!" Colbar's voice ranged out, causing everyone to turn. Pina raised an eyebrow and Panache had to hold back a snicker when Colbar tossed four aprons at the group, landing them perfectly over the heads of the Shittenou. "Don't think you can just loiter and freeload while you're here."

"Hey! What the hell?!" said Fafnir.

"Ciel wants you waiting tables, that's what." said Colbar.

"Wait tables? You want the Shittenou to be waiters?"

"Hey Vile is washing dishes in the back." said Colbar. "So quit complaining."

Pina's head shot up. "Vile is out of his cell?"

"Yeah." said Colbar. "He decided to cooperate and join us."

Pina gritted her teeth, getting up from the table and heading for the kitchen.

"PRINCESS WAIT!" Panache got up followed the others as they headed after her.

"This won't end well." Fafnir said as he reluctantly put the apron on.  
"For Pina or Vile?" Leviathan asked.

Back in the Kitchen, Vile was grumbling as he stood at the kitchen sink, washing off the used plates.

"This is absurd! Why do I get stuck with washing dishes anyways?!" Vile asked with a grumble.

"Because right now Ciel doesn't want you showing your face in public at the moment." Hibou said from the cutting table. "Considering what you did when you escaped, she wants you to keep a low profile until things calm down."

"But making me wash Dishes?!" said Vile. "She'd be better off just leaving me downstairs."

"Would you stop complaining." said Zero, who was also washing dishes.

Vile chuckled. "Well at least seeing you reduced to washing dishes alongside me is at least some consolation."

"Who said he was reduced?" Hibou asked. "Zero does the dishes anyways. Considering he's gained a bit of a reputation as the "Red Knight" who fended off a Flame Dragon."

Vile stopped, looked at Zero. "A Dragon?"

"Yup." said Zero as set down a clean plate. "Sliced his arm off."

"You're joking." said Vile.

"Nope." said Zero. "Different world remember?"  
"I'd have killed that dragon outright." said Vile.

"Sure you could." said Zero.

Vile pointed a fork at Zero. "Give me a Ride Armor and some heavy ordinance and I can kill it easily." he said.

"Good luck with that." said Zero. "That thing hasn't been spotted since Coda Village was evacuated, and that was well over a month or two ago."

"What you couldn't be bothered to track it down?" Vile asked.

"In case you haven't notice were in HIDING Vile. And not just from Neo Arcadia, they made an ally out of the empire that controls this continent."  
"I see." said Vile. "So you can't really move too much from this spot without being found. Still you took a risk hitting the place where my body was left to rot."

"You don't know the half of it." said Hibou. "We did it while Neo Arcadia and the Empire were having a banquet to celebrate their alliance."  
Vile chuckled. "I bet that must have pissed off X, ruining his little party like that."

"Considering he sic the Shittenou on us. Yeah he was plenty pissed." said Hibou.

The door swung open at that point, everyone looking up to See Pina standing there, her gaze focusing on Vile.

"Uh oh." said Hibou.

"You!" said Pina, as she stormed in, the doors swinging back and crashing right into Shandy as she tried run in, causing her to stagger.

Vile set the plate down, wiping his hands with a dish towel and turning around to get Pina's fist, thankfully covered in her Neo Arcadian armor, right into his helmet, causing him to stagger back, leaning against a shelf for balance as the workers in the kitchen quickly shuffled back.

"That was for nearly killing Bozes and severing her arm you son of a bitch!" she said, glaring daggers at Vile.

Vile regained his balance, touching his helmet where she punched him, there was a nice dent in it, making Vile chuckle. "You got spunk princess."

"Oh I've got a lot more then spunk." said Pina.

"Princess!" Panache walked in, getting in front of her. "Stop, if he's no longer an enemy then there's no reason to do this! Isn't this the kind of pointless fighting and conflict that Ciel wants to end?"

Pina gritted her teeth, her body trembling. "Whenever I look at him...all I can think about is how he nearly killed Bozes, I can't forgive him."

"Good." said Vile.

"Huh?" Pina blinked and looked up.

"Take that hatred you have for me, and focus it on Neo Arcadia." he said. "Otherwise you just waste your anger."

Pina remained quiet, her eyes still fixed on Vile.

"Speaking of Bozes!" Panache said, trying to change the subject. "How is she doing?"

"I'm doing fine." came a voice. Pina and Panache turned, watching as Bozes came up from downstairs, and waved at them with her new arm.

"BOZES!" Pina brightened up and she and Panache ran over to her hugging her.

"Whoa!" Bozes staggered and returned the hug. "Take it easy, I'm still woozy from the sleeping magic they used on me for the surgery."

Pina looked down, staring in disbelief at Bozes' arm. "It's like you never lost it."

"I know, it's really amazing." said Bozes, carefully moving the arm up and down, opening and closing her hand and moving the fingers. "Cerveau and Doigt crafted the arm and attached it. It moves and feels just like my actual arm."

"You still have to get use to it though." Doigt came up, having been walking with Bozes to head upstairs. "Because that arm is cybernetic it's a lot stronger than a normal human arm. You have to learn how to work it so you don't accidently crush something."

"Amazing." said Panache. "I still can't believe they actually replaced your missing arm."

"Well, Sir Fafnir was in worse shape than I was after the attack on the supply depot." said Bozes. "and he's fixed up good as new."

"Despite the limp." Panache added. "He's here by the way, all of the Shittenou are."

"OH?" Bozes' eyes lit up, then she quickly composed herself. "I'm glad, I just hope they don't get in trouble for this. Where are they?"

"Out in the dining area." said Pina with a smile. "waiting tables."

The whole kitchen went silent, looking at Pina. Did they just hear that right?

"This I have to see." said Zero, wiping his hands and heading for the front.

 **Part 2**

The normally stoic and focus minded, no nonsense Zero, was doing his best not to laugh as he stood there seeing Fafnir taking a table order. Leviathan seem to be enjoying herself, flirting with a few of the customers, while Phantom and Harpuria were as professional as ever.

"This reminds me of the time we made Braig run around Hunter HQ in a dress after he lost a bet." said Vile. He looked at Zero. "In fact it was your idea."  
Zero turned to Vile. "It was?"  
"Yeah, you were, let's see a bit more emotional back then, you always managed to crack a joke and yet still be professional about it."

Fafnir looked over, seeing Zero and Vile and he twitched.

"Fafnir!" Bozes walked over and smiled. "You look great in that apron."

Again Fafnir twitched, but he managed a smile. "Thanks Bozes. How are you doing? I heard you lost an arm to bucket head over there." He said this pointing to Vile, now it was Vile's turn to twitch.

"Bucket head?!" he said glaring.

"Well it does look like a bucket." said Zero.

"You're not helping!" said Vile.

Harpuria turned from a table, eyeing Vile, part of him wondering if letting the resistance take him was the right idea, but with the revelations about X's infection and what was causing it,. He excused himself once he finished writing the order down and made his way toward the two of them. There was an air of quiet as Zero and Harpuria stared each other down.

"Harpuria." Zero said. "Hard at work I see."

"A favor to Ciel." said Harpuria, he looked at Vile. "So you're Vile."

"and you are?" Vile asked, eyeing Harpuria up and down.

"Harpuria. I am one of the Shittenou of Neo Arcadia." said Harpuria.

"Is that so." said Vile. "You don't look like much."

Harpuria said nothing, Fafnir just chuckled as he brought his order to the back. "I like him already, he's getting under Harpuria's skin faster than Zero ever did."

"This isn't the time for posturing." said Zero. "We need to all be ready. When Ciel finishes the vaccine we have to move fast and strike Neo Arcadia before they find us and put Italica in danger."

"Yes I heard about your plan from her." said Harpuria. "You intend to go through the Shrine."

"Yeah." said Zero.

"Hmph." Harpuria said nothing after that and walked into the kitchen to bring the food orders to Hibou.

"Charming fellow." said Vile. "Makes you want to hit him."

"Yeah." said Zero rather dryly as the two went back to the kitchen. "that's what I like about him."

Helm and Suissesse got up, giving Bozes a much needed hug as she came over to join the group. Shandy had a bag of ice on her head from getting blasted by the kitchen doors.

"It looks so real." said Helm staring at Bozes new arm. "Like you never lost it."

"I still have a lot of recovery to do." said Bozes. "and Doigt said I need to train myself to use this arm, otherwise I could end up crushing things by accident because of how much stronger it is."

Leviathan would come by, setting water down for Bozes. "Here you are dear." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Miss Leviathan." Bozes said.

"So, I hear you joined the severed arm club too." Leviathan said with a mischievous grin, holding up her own arm which had been sliced off by Rory during their fight at Notus.

"Yeah it seems like it." Bozes said with a giggle. She looked down at the glass, carefully wrapping her fingers around it before picking it up. "Right now I have to be very careful. Cerveau says it'll be a few days before it feels natural to me."

"Well practice makes perfect." Pina said with a smile. "Just look it like Knight training and you'll be fine."

Leviathan smiled. "You can probably punch one of our Pantheons through the chest with that arm."

"Right now I'll be happy with picking up a glass without breaking it." said Bozes.

"You seem to be doing fine with that glass." said Helm.

"For now." said Bozes. "But if I'm not careful I can break this class, or even your arm."

"Well I gotta get back to work." said Leviathan. "Tell you the truth I'm actually enjoying this waitressing stuff."

They nodded watching as Leviathan headed for another table.

Bozes looked over at Pina, noticing the look in her eyes. "Princess? You seem worried."

"I am." said Pina. "The rest of our order is still in the empire, When Master X finds out that we've joined with the resistance, he may have father detain them."

"Don't we have any way to contact them?" Bozes asked. "You know, the way Neo Arcadia and the Resistance can communicate over long distances."

"I have one of their communications devices in my room." said Panache. "It's small, and can fit in your ear. They gave it to me prior to us returning home. It's how I alerted them to the Banquet."

"Not much good it'll do the rest of the order." said Helm.

"Wouldn't the equipment we got from Neo Arcadia come with such devices?" Shandy said motioning to everyone's armor.

"It would." Pina said. "But..."

"But you'd risk getting caught." It was Senator Luhra, flanked by Blizzack Staggroff and Anubis Necromancess, who have been acting as bodyguards for the Senator. She would sit down with the order.

"Senator Luhra!" Pina's eyes seem to light up. "Where have you been?"

"Speaking with Count Formal and Ciel about strengthening Italica's defenses." said Luhra. "It's not so much if as a matter of when Master X shows up with the full might of Neo Arcadia. The altercation with Vile will not go unnoticed for long."

"I see." said Pina.

Luhra sighed. "I can't believe I'm helping the resistance, but for Master X's sake this is the best course of action. Now, as for communications. Yes your equipment does have com links for staying in touch with members of the Rose Order during a mission, but they are also linked to the communications hub of the central tower, meaning that they use the same frequencies and channels that Neo Arcadia's military does. You would need a dedicated, secure channel to safely contact your friends back in the empire."

"Like the resistance has." said Panache. "They gave me a device to contact them before I had returned to the capital, it's how they were alerted to the banquet."

"Where is the com link?" Luhra asked.

"Sadly it's in a drawer in my night table." said Panache. "So it won't do us any good."

"So we can't warn them at all." said Shandy with a sigh.

"Hmm." Luhra said. "There might be a way. Apparently the resistance has a transfer terminal set up, powered by Ciel's new energy system. They apparently have used it to travel to Elbe."

"To Elbe?" Pina stared in disbelief. "By that's far to the south from Italica. Even your fastest transports would still take a day or two to reach."

"Ah but the transfer system is different." said Luhra. "You are familiar with the reploids ability to teleport yes?"

"Of course." said Pina. "It still amazes me the ground they can cover. Fafnir was able to reach the supply depot that Rory had attacked almost instantly."

"The Transfer Network, or Transerver, works the same way, it can teleport people and reploids alike over great distances."  
"So we teleport someone into the capital to make contact with the order." said Panache.

"Whoever goes will have to be careful." Pina said. "Neo Arcadia's presence in the capital has been slowly increasing."  
Everyone was quiet, deep in thought, but before anyone could answer, the inn shook violently all of a sudden. The customers looked panic as another violent shake rocked the Inn, followed by a loud rumble.

"What was that?"  
"The ground is shaking!"  
"Has Hardy been angered in some way?"  
"This is no god's work." Luhra said, hearing the customers panic, she looked to the Knights. "Those were explosions just now."

Their eyes widen, and suddenly a loud noise rang out through the tavern, and even all across Italica, as a voice came over the speakers.

"EMERGENCY! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! ALL RESISTANCE FORCES RETURN TO ACCUEIL! I REPEAT ALL RESISTANCE FORCES RETURN TO ACCUEIL! PREPARE FOR COMBAT! THIS IS NOT A DRILL! NEO ARCADIA FORCES HAVE BEEN SIGHTED AT THE SOUTH GATE! ITALICA IS UNDER SIEGE I REPEAT ITALICA IS UNDER SIEGE!"

"It's begun." said Pina.

"Yes, it has." said Luhra.

 **Part 3**

Down below in the resistance base, the resistance were scrambling as the alarms blared. Autruche and Pic were at the armory distributing weapons.

"Head for the south gate!" said Autruche. "We need to push them back."

"Watch for civilians." Pic added. "Get them to safety!"

Tuka and Yuno were gearing up, checking their weapons.

"This is going to be a lot different from that depot raid." said Tuka. "are you ready Yuno?"

"Yes." Yuno said with a smile. "Let's show them what we can do."

In the command room, Ciel was watching the chaos on the monitors, turning her head as Zero walked in with Vile and the Shittenou.

"More Pantheons are pouring in." said Rouge. "I'm also picking up another signal to the east. It looks like a contingent of human soldiers."  
"Human?!" Ciel looked shocked.

"The empire." said Harpuria. "It must be a joint operation."

"He actually did it." said Leviathan staring at the monitors. "Master X is attacking a human city."

"This isn't X." said Phantom. "Not anymore."

"He's right." said Zero. "Like it or not, this is the work of the Dark Elf."

"So what do we do?" Fafnir asked.

"We fight." said Vile, cracking his knuckles.

"Vile is right." said Ciel. "We have to repel this force, and protect Italica. The Pantheon forces should be priority, they are the greater danger. I'd rather not have to harm the imperial soldiers though."  
"We may not have a choice." said Leviathan.

"We should aim for the jugular." said Vile. "Find their commander and take him out." He turned, watching the door slide open and seeing Pina run in, with Bozes and Panache as well as Senator Luhra.

"Ciel." said Pina.

"Princess." Ciel looked over. "what is it?"  
"We heard the alarms and came down." said Panache. "Shandy and the others are out helping."  
"What?" Ciel shook her head. "This is our fight, I can't ask you to risk yourselves."

"It's our fight too!" said Pina. "X has crossed the line attacking Italica! As princess of the empire I can't just stand by and do nothing."

"It's not just X though." said Leviathan. "Imperial Soldiers are among them."

"What?" Pina's eyes widen. "Are you sure?"

"We have confirmation." Juane chimed in. "It is indeed the empire."

Pina gritted her teeth. "All the more reason we should join in!"

"Not just us." said Panache. "The whole order. We need your Transerver."

Ciel blinked. "The Transerver?"

Fafnir grinned. "You want to warp in the Rose Order is that it?" The girls nodded.

Ciel looked worried, and blinked when her com went off. "What is it Colbar?"

"Ciel our regulars are asking what they can do to help." Colbar asked.

"What?" Ciel stared. "They should be evacuating to the shelters."

"You try telling a bunch of mercenaries that." said Colbar.

"Ciel, this isn't just our fight." said Zero. "Everyone in Italica will rather die fighting than run away, you know that."

"Ciel Count Formal is on the line." Rouge said.

"Count Formal?" Ciel stared as Formal's image appeared on the monitor.

"Am I using this right?" Colt asked, looking to his left.

"Yes purfectly." came the voice of Persia.

"Count Formal? " Ciel said again, staring.

"Ciel. I'm sending Italica's defense force to deal with the imperial soldiers, I will also send my servants to help you deal with Neo Arcadia's forces, as they have been working with you for awhile now they are familiar with your weaponry."

Ciel shook her head. "I can't ask that of you! This is our fight, this is the resistances fight and..." she stopped as Colt raised his hand.

"I understand that you do not want anyone to get hurt, whether they be human, reploid or beast men. But Italica is my city, and I'll be damned if I let it fall to that bastard Molto."  
"You'll be considered a Maverick by Neo Arcadia and hunted down." Harpuria chimed in.

"Then so be it." said Colt. "Consider Italica officially a part of the resistance."

Ciel stared in disbelief. "Count Formal."

"Come on Vile we go work to do." Zero said.

Vile nodded. "I'll need weaponry, how stocked is your armory."  
"Very." said Zero. "We happen to have Ride Armors."

Vile's eye seem to light up as the two left. "Do you now?"

"We'll help with getting women and children to shelters." said Harpuria. "Any able bodies willing to fight should be directed here to get armed."  
The Shittenou nodded, and quickly exited.

"Rouge and Juane was it?" asked Luhra. "Can you use the Transerver to send these three to the capital? They will be bringing Reinforcements back in the form of the Rose Order."  
"Understood." said Rouge.

"We'll contact you once we have everyone together." said Pina as they were lead to the transfer pad.

"I'm patching in our frequency and channel to you." said Rouge. "I'll show you how to switch over to it so that you are off Neo Arcadia's com channels."

The girls nodded as Rouge talked them through. Ciel stood there rooted in place, trying to wrap her head around what's happening.

"You've made a lot of friends and allies Ciel." said Luhra. "and every one of them is willing to fight for you and your dreams of peace. You no longer have to shoulder this burden alone anymore." She tapped her com. "Staggroff, Anubis, this is Senator Luhra. Aid the resistance in repelling Neo Arcadia and the Empire, rescue any civilians and get them to safety."

"Understood." came Staggroff's voice.

"Very well." replied Anubis.

Ciel looked at Luhra. "You'll be declared Maverick."

"Let's worry about after we repel this siege." said Luhra. "Besides, I don't think it will matter anyways."

On a hill overlooking Italica, Zorzal practically lounged in the Land Chaser he rode in, sitting in the backseat and observing the attack through binoculars supplied by Inaba.

"Amazing." said Zorzal. "The destructive power of Neo Arcadia is truly amazing."

"Remember you majesty." chimed Inaba from the front. "Our goal is the resistance, we must keep civilian casualties to a minimum, that is what X said."

"Of course." said Zorzal. "But it's not our fault if they resist, right?" He smiled sadistically as he sat back in the chaser, Tyuule, sitting next to him, also smiling with glee.

The Siege of Italica has begun.


	43. The Siege of Italica Part 1

**Part 1**

Panic began to erupt in the streets of Italica as the forces of Neo Arcadia poured in from the gates, the faceless one eyed golems known as 'Pantheons' seemed endless. Down the streets they went, pushing aside people, kicking in doors and forcing their way into homes, ransacking and searching them.

"Spread out!" One golem had said. "Find the resistance, if anyone resists deal with them, but avoid harming humans. Anything else is fair ga-" His orders was cut short by a dagger to its eye, it twitched and fell to the ground as the others looked up. Some humans, and what looked like a few beasts had taken up arms.

"GET OUT OF OUT CITY!" one shouted.

"Stand down humans!" said a Pantheon, their weapons drawn as a precaution. "We are not here to harm you, hand over the mavericks known as the resistance and we will let you go."

"If you want the resistance you have to go through us!" said the crowd.

"We won't let you harm them! They're a part of Italica too!"

"You would side with maverick?" the Pantheon asked.

"YOUR THE MAVERICK!" the crowd retorted.

"Then by the order of Master X, all who aid the resistance to be declared Maverick and subdued. OPEN FIRE!"

The Pantheons did so as the crowd charged in.

Colbar and Dande raced down a street, taking cover behind a building as gunfire shot past them. Colbar peaked out, and returned fire. "Colbar here, Neo Arcadia is advancing on the main street."

"There's also fighting happening on several streets." added Dande. "The people are taking up arms and fighting the Pantheons."

"They'll be killed!" Ciel said, worried. "Colbar, Dande, can you provide any help to the ones who are fighting."

"We're pinned down right now!" said Dande, who blind fired down the street.

"This is Moineau!" Moineau's voice came over the com. "evacuations are going smoothly. The women, children and elderly are being directed to the shelters, and the men and capable fighters are taking up arms, I've got a group of mercs with me and we're tearing up Neo Arcadia."

"Can you help out the crowds that have started fighting with Neo Arcadia?" Colbar asked.

"No sweat!" said Moineau.

Colbar and Dande smiled at each other, but braced themselves when another explosion shook the city.

"Crap their bombarding the city again!" Colbar said.

"We need to push them back!" said Dande. The two nodded and pushed forward.

Moineau and her mercs raced down an ally, hearing a scream they hung a right, seeing a little girl being swarmed by Pantheons.

"HEY BUCKETHEADS!" Moineau screamed. The Pantheons turned, and Moineau rushed the first one, punching it's head off with her warrior arm. The other two being cut down by the mercs.

"Keep an eye out!" said Moineau as she knelt down and checked on the girl. "Hey are you okay?"

"Mommy." she said sniffling. "They..."

"Moineau." said one of the mercs. Moineau turned, her eyes widen. A woman lay slump against wall, a hole in her chest from a buster shot.

"Oh god." said Moineau.

"Must have been trying to protect her kid." said a merc. "and they gunned her down."

Moineau looked away eyes closed. "Damn them." she said. She looked at one of the mercs. "Get this girl to the shelters!" The merc nodded, and Moineau turned to the girl. "It will be okay. You're safe now, go with the man, he'll protect you."

The little girl nodded, wiping her eyes as she got up, going with the merc.

Moineau tapped her com as she and the mercs headed down the alley. "Ciel it's Moineau, the Pantheons are killing humans."

"What?" Ciel's voice rang through with shock. "X has never gone that far with subduing a human riot, never."

"It may not be X." said Moineau, they rounded a corner onto the streets proper and Moineau would clench her fist and punch an approaching Pantheon's head off, while two of the mercs with her rushed ahead, running through a pair of imperial soldiers who were with the Pantheon. "We have both Neo Arcadia and the Empire breathing down our necks. 10-1 there's probably an imperial officer in charge of all this. They would not have any problems murdering people."

"Still." said Ciel. "It would risk X's wrath."

"Well." Moineau turned, putting a bullet into a Pantheon's chest. "I don't think X in his current state would complain if it happened in self defense, and with everyone scrambling to fight..."  
"You're right." said Ciel. "Regardless, we need to get the noncombatants and the elderly to safety."

"Moineau behind you!" a merc cried out.

Moineau turned, her eyes widen seeing a Pantheon Warrior behind her. "Oh shit!"

"Moineau?!" Ciel hearing the commotion, could not help but be worried. Moineau scrambled to bring her arm up as the Warrior raised his, only to hear a familiar laugh as the warrior's arm landed on the ground, and Rory behind it, laughing as she spun around and sliced the Warrior in half with her axe.

"Rory!" Moineau said, relieved. "About time you showed up."

Rory just smiled. "My apologies, but I was on my way to main street, most of the fighting is happening there." said Rory. "I made a detour when I saw you."

"Alright the main street it is." said Moineau. "Let's go."

Biggs and Wedge found themselves back to back as they were cutting down imperial and Pantheon alike, with Myuute supporting them with their magic.

"I knew we shouldn't have come today!" said Biggs. "I just knew it was gonna end badly!" Wedge dodged a shot from a Pantheon before ramming his daggers into its head. "We don't even have the armor they gave us!"

"At least our regular weapons are effective!" said Wedge, who swung his war hammer out in a wide arc and sent a couple of Pantheons flying.

"I remember Perroquiet once mentioning that the Pantheons were built with Quantity in mind rather than Quality." said Myuute

"And what the hell is the empire doing here anyways?" asked Biggs, he'd dodge a sword swipe from an imperial before jamming a dagger into the soldier's gut.

"They're allies with Neo Arcadia." said Wedge. "This must be a joint effort in trying to get their hands on the resistance."

"We need to make our way to Accueil." said Myuute. "make sure everyone is okay."

"I'll be fine with just getting that armor we had." said Biggs.

"Come on!" said Wedge. "Down this way." he'd motion to a side street, and the three of them quickly ran down with Myuute using a wind spell to blast the pursuers back into each other in a heap.

"All I wanted, was to enjoy a burger at Accueil!" said Biggs. "was that TOO much to ask?"

"Apparently." said Wedge.

While most of the fighting happened on the main street, the bulk of the action was at the South Gate where Neo Arcadia forces poured in from the destroyed gate. Colbar, Dande and Faucon had taken up defensive position behind a makeshift barricade as well as using the alleys for cover, as they fired on the Pantheons along with other resistance forces.

"I'm getting a serious case of Dejavu here!" said Colbar. "this feels way too much like when they raided the old base back home." He popped his head up and blasted a few Hunters in the head before ducking back down behind cover.

"More numbers though!" said Dande. "X must be pulling out all the stops."

"Add in the human soldiers from the empire." said Faucon. "And this is quite the invasion force."

"A little overkill don't you think?" Colbar asked.

"He's desperate." said Faucon. He popped up and blasted a few more Pantheon. "Right now we need to identify the enemy commander."

"Faucon watch out!" Colbar was bringing his Rifle up, taking aim at a hunter that had avoiding Faucon's attack and was ready to counter, but the Hunter went limp as an arrow pierced it's eye, sending it falling back.  
"Whoa." said Dande, they turned seeing Tuka and Yuno running up, wearing the armor the resistance made for them.

"You alright?" Tuka asked, ducking behind cover with Colbar.

"We're here to help!" Yuno added. She popped up and let loose another arrow, followed by another taking down two Pantheons.

"We can use all the help we can get." said Faucon. "We need to thin this crowd."

"That's an understatement." said Dande. "They just keep coming!"

"Stop complaining!" remarked Colbar. "We have to minimize the number of Pantheons getting in while the civilians get evacuated to the shelters!"  
"I think we can push them back." said Tuka. She looked to Yuno who nodded. "We need time."  
"You got it!" said Faucon as the three popped up and started firing.

Tuka and Yuno closed their eyes, chanting quietly their hands out as they began to gather magic.

"Keep up the pressure!" said Faucon. he ducked down to avoid a shot from a hunter, raising his rifle to blind fire at the enemy. "whatever magic Tuka has up her sleeves, we got to make sure it goes off without a hitch!"

"Right!" said Colbar.

"Hey guys cover me!" said Dande, he was putting away his regular buster rifle, and pulling out the Sniper rifle he got from Barter for the Forest missions. "I'm going up to higher ground!"

"You got it." said Faucon, blasting a few more Pantheons as Dande ducked down an alley.

"So we got the girls working magic, and Dande going up top for sniping." said Colbar. "Between the two of us and what men we got here. I think we'll be okay."

"Don't jinx it Colbar!" said Faucon. Just keep the pressure up!

Dande raced down the alley skidding to a stop as he drew out beam dagger and stabbed down a Guardian. "Bastards are everywhere." he said to himself. He looked around, and found a spot he could climb and proceeded to do so. Up on the roof, Dande had a good view of his surroundings as he ran across the rooftop to a chimney, ducking behind it and readying the rifle.

'Alright.' said Dande. 'let's have some fun.' He went flat on his belly, nestling the rifle as he peered down the scope, getting a visual on Faucon and the others. His finger rested on the trigger as he zeroed in on the Pantheons pouring in. He pulled the trigger.

The shot echoed in the air as the head of one of the hunters exploded from the impact of the sniper bullet, in a quick motion he ratcheted the slide, took aim and took out another pantheon. He had always been comfortable at this range, his sensors were sharp and precise, and combined with the rifle acquired from Barter's stock, made him a very deadly sniper. He took out two more Hunters that tried to rush Faucon's position, followed by a shot ending a Hopper, a green colored Pantheon with a large claw like hand, that attempted to rush the group.

6 more shots, 6 more dead. Quickly he got back behind cover in order to reload and peered out. He had a good view of the main street as he tapped his com.

"Faucon I've got eyes on the main street." said Dande. "The fighting is getting rough over there."

"For us or them?" Faucon asked. "Cause I know Rory is there."

"Shall I light em up?" Dande asked.

"Do it." said Faucon. "The girls are just about ready with their spell."

Dande nodded as he crouched back down and started to line up his shot.

 **Part 2**

The Main street of Italica was buzzing with activity as Neo Arcadia and Imperial forces poured in. Italica's own army, along with the regulars of Accueil and those who volunteered to help, met the imperials head on, clashing swords as the resistance provided support in dealing with the Pantheon threat while helping to evacuate civilians who cannot defend themselves, leading them down side streets and back alleys to Accueil to wait out the conflict within the safety of the resistance base beneath the tavern.

"Push them back!" shouted an Italica Guard as he ran an imperial through. "get these streets cleared and the civilians to safety!"

Hirondelle and Hibou were leading the evacuations, Hibou shouting as Hirondelle provided cover, staying behind a stack of crates he was taking his shots against any Pantheons that came near.

"This way!" Hibou shouted, motioning the people down the alley, guiding them in one at a time. "Don't push, go down one at a time! There are resistance and members of Italica's guard waiting on the other side to take you to the designated safe houses.

"Hirondelle! Hibou!" Myuute called out as she, Biggs and Wedge ran over.

"Hey glad you're here!" Hirondelle said. He popped out blasting a guardian's head off and ducking back down.

"Is there anything we can do?" Biggs asked.

"Help the Italica Guard root out the imperials." said Hibou. "We need to get these civilians out of the fighting."

"That we can do." said Wedge. "What about Neo Arcadia?"  
"The resistance is handling Neo Arcadia." said Hirondelle. He popped up again, taking aim and blasting a Hunter in the eye going for one of the Italica soldiers. The soldier looked startled, staring at the Pantheon before looking over to Hirondelle, giving him a nod as he quickly turned back and ran an imperial through, pushing him off his sword and then decapitating a Pantheon Guardian approaching. That made Hirondelle smirk.

"It looks like Italica's soldiers are also handling Neo Arcadia just fine." said Wedge.

"Hirondelle it's Dande! Do you read me?" Dande's voice came over Hirondelle's com as he ducked down behind the crates with the others to dodge gunfire.

"Hirondelle here, what's up?" Hirondelle asked.

"I have eyes on Main street." said Dande. "Providing cover fire!"  
"Light em up!" said Hirondelle.

The sound of the shot rang out, causing Imperial and Italica soldiers to stop in their tracks, watching with surprise as one of the Pantheons fighting alongside the Imperial soldiers fell down dead, a hole in its chest where it wasn't there before.

"What in the world?" one of the imperials stared in disbelief. The sound echoed again and another pantheon fell with a hole in its head.

"What Sorcery is this?" The imperial asked.

"Sorcery my ass!" replied a Pantheon, it's head went up, scanning the rooftops. "We have a sniper!"

Myuute stared in disbelief as two more Pantheons dropped dead, the Italica soldiers using the confusion to start pushing them back.

"Is Dande doing that?" Myuute asked.

"Yup." said Hirondelle. "You won't find a better Sniper."

"I remember back in Notus." said Wedge. "Dande said his weapon had an effective range of 1000 of your yards."

"With a good vantage point." said Hirondelle. "The whole city is practically in range."

"Can't let him have all the fun!" said Biggs said, drawing his daggers as the three beast men rushed in to join the fighting.

Class had been in session when the attack started, and at the moment the children were huddled in the rooms, the shivered hearing the yelling outside, more so at the sound of the explosions and the ground trembling.

"What's happening out there?" one of the kids asked.

Iguassu peered out the window. "It looks like people are fighting." he said.

"Fighting?" Mira looked up, and their heads turned hearing a banging on the door.

The kids yelp, watching the door turn to splinters as Pantheons rushed in. Hunters bringing their busters up and aiming at the kids as guardians walked in to round them up.

"Hey, this one looks like one of them rabbit girls the prince likes." said one of the guardians, motioning to Mira.

"Take her with us." said the other Guardian. "The Prince gave special orders to grab any bunny girls in Italica and bring them to him."

"Get away from her!" Iguassu got between Mira and the Pantheons, glaring at them.

"Out of the way lizard!' the guardian said, smacking Iguassu aside.

"Iguassu!" Mira's eyes widen and the other kids trembled, she looked at the Pantheon glaring. "You get out here! Now!" she screamed.

"Or what?" The Hunter asked, aiming it's buster gun at her head. "Now be a good girl and come with us."

"HEY UGLY!" a familiar voice came from the door, the Hunter turned only to have its head blown off, the kids yelped as the body fell to the ground. Menart was standing in the door way eyeing down the sight of a Buster Gun. "You leave my friends alone."

"MENART!" Mira looked happy and relieved.

"Hey he's with the resistance!" said the other Hunter. "Get him!"

Menart just grinned as he shot the hunter in the shin, causing him to drop.

"Oww!" The Hunter fell twitching. "You little shit!"

"Language!" Menart said, leaping at the hunter with a Beam Dagger. "There's kids in the room!" he jammed the dagger into the hunter's head, pulled it out, spun around and slashed an approaching guardian before shooting it dead.

"Everyone get out of here!" said Menart as he dodged another Pantheon. "Alouette is outside with some Accueil regulars, they'll get you to safety!"

"What about you?" Mira asked, concerned.

"I'll be right behind you." said Menart as he head butted another Pantheon.

"Come on, everyone to the exit!" said the teacher as she guided them out as Menart jumped on a Pantheon's back and stabbed it.

"Over here!" Alouette was waving from an alley as she saw the teacher and kids come out, two mercenaries who were regulars at Accueil were standing watch.

"Alouette!" Mira ran over, hugging Alouette.

"Mira!" Alouette smiled as she returned the hug.

"Menart is still in the class room fighting." said one of the kids.

"He'll be fine." Alouette said with a smile. She looked to the two mercs. "Alright, lets head for Accueil! They'll be safe there."

The two mercenaries nodded, but before they stopped when they saw a glimmer of light above them.

"What is that?" They all looked up, the light growing brighter as it floated around like a ball of flame.

"Is that a Cyber Elf?" Mira asked, staring at it.

Alouette shook her head. "No, it's not! Everyone run!"

They barely took a step when feather like arrows suddenly struck the ground in front of them. The light erupted in a brilliant flame, revealing a bird like creature within.

"A Mutos!" Alouette said, wondering to herself how they would get out of this alive.

 **Part 3**

The Mutos descended to the ground, and resembled a bird. It's body was predominately a yellow gold color with red accents around the neck and waist. His head had a gold colored helmet with a red plume like crest jutting up with two points on it, and his face was a blank white mask with glowing red eyes. It had two long segmented 'tail feathers' with red discs attached to it, its legs were thick at the thigh area, and slimmed down toward the feet, which comprised of a two prong, u shaped red claw. In place of arms were its wings, comprised of 3 Circular discs attached to one of another red in color, and from each disc came a long feather like piece. It hovered in place, blocking their escape route.

The two mercenaries were standing in front of the kids, swords drawn.

"Lay down your weapons and surrender the reploids and the warrior bunny child." said the Mutos.

"Why do you want Mira?" Alouette asked, trying her best to stay brave.

"That's for Prince Zorzal to know." said the bird mutos.

"Prince?" Alouette blinked, tilting her head.

"Just who the hell do you think you are making demands like that?" one of the mercs asked.

"I am Phoenix Magnion of the Zan'ei Gundan." said the Mutos. "My authority to apprehend and eliminate mavericks gives me every right."

The first mercenary growled and charged at Phoenix. "Like hell we'll hand them over!"

"No wait!" Alouette's eyes widen in fear. "There's no way you can take on a mutos they're not like the Pantheons!"

Too late, as the Mercenary took a swing, Magnion faded out, disappearing before reappearing above and skewering the mercenary with a trio of feather arrows, the merc fell dead, the kids letting out a scream.

"Run! Now!" the second mercenary said to the kids as he lunged for Magnion. Magnion quickly spun around him, setting of a spark and immolating the second mercenary. He quickly spun back around, eyeing the kids.

"They had a chance, and now they paid with their lives, typical mavericks."

"They were humans!" Alouette said. "If anyone's a maverick it's YOU for killing them!"

"Self defense." said Magnion. "As you plainly saw, they attacked first. Now surrender and I'll let the children go free."

"HEY UGLY!"

"Huh?" Magnion's red eyes blinked, he looked around, trying to find the owner of the voice before looking up and getting a chair to the face as Menart came down from above, having jumped out of the window. The impact made Magnion stagger a bit, dizzy from the chair shot.

"RUN!" Menart yelled. They didn't have to be told any more as the teachers and the kids quickly ran down the street.

"Menart?" Alouette stood there for a moment.  
"Go! I'll deal with the Mutos." said Menart.

"On your own?" Alouette stared. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah." said Menart. "Just need to buy you guys time. Get them to Accueil alright Alouette? They're our friends after all." He smiled, rubbing under his nose before readying his buster gun.

"Right." Alouette said nodding. "I'll try to get help okay?"

"Yeah." said Menart watching as Alouette ran. He looked back at Magnion. "You know today was gonna be show and tell in class, Alouette was really looking forward to it, to be honest so was I. And you Neo Arcadia idiots had to go and ruin it for her."

"Cry me a river." said Magnion.

Menart's eyes narrowed as he opened the clip chamber and slotted in a Lightning clip. "How about I shove lightning down your throat?" he charged the buster gun and fired off a lightning bolt. Magnion quickly faded out, teleporting above as 3 other Magnions flickered into view. Menart scrambled to dodge as the four Magnions swung at him with their tail blade before vanishing, the real Magnion appearing again as he rushed Menart in a wreath of flame. Menart dove to the side, rolling onto his feet and taking aim again, firing at Magnion, this time he caught him, and Magnion staggered before spinning around, sending feather arrows at him. "Little pest!"

Menart deflected the feathers with his beam dagger before firing again at Magnion, only for Magnion to teleport again. "Damn it!" He looked around, blinked and his eyes widen when he looked up as Magnion swooped in and grabed in his talons. "gahh!" Menart flailed and struggled as Magnion flew up into the air. "Let me go you overgrown chicken!"

Magnion chuckled as his eyes glowed, Menart blinked watching as blue flames began to form around them. "What the hell?"

"Be punished by warriors from the past!" Magnion said.

Menart struggled to break free as the flames took shape, one of them the very familiar visage of Vile, and his eyes widen when the flame rush at him, striking him dead on, Menart screamed in pain as the other three flames took shape of figures unfamiliar to Menart, each one crashing into him and engulfing him in those blue flames. Menart's screams carried in the air, and for a brief moment, the fighting stopped, and everyone looked up as Menart went limp in Magnion's talons.

"MENART!" Alouette, hearing the screams and looking up, stared in shock at Menart's limp form hanging in Magnion's claws. Not bothering with the dangers, she ran, ran as fast as she could back toward Magnion and Menart.

"Oh god." Faucon, after putting down a Warrior, had looked up. "Menart, the hell were you thinking taking on a Mutos?"

"He's just a kid!" added Hirondelle. He swung his Sniper rifle around, aiming at Magnion. "That Mutos bastard!" he paused and suddenly ducked down as a shot zinged by from another direction. "Fuck I've been found." Hirondelle scrambled behind a chimney, ducking for cover as another shot zinged by.

"Menart!" Ciel was watching with Luhra from the command center, her hands covering her mouth in sheer horror. "No...no, why. Why did it come to this?"  
"Calm down Ciel." said Luhra. "He could still be alive."

"R...Right." said Ciel. "We need to rescue him, and deal with that Mutos."

"Magnion will not go down easy." said Luhra. "He is part of the Zan'ei Gundan after all."

"Zan'ei?" Ciel blinked, and looked to Rouge and Juane. "Get in touch with Phantom!"

"On it!" said Juane.

Zero and Leilei had stopped their fighting, looking up and seeing Magnion in the air.

"Menart!" Zero's eyes narrowed.

"Go." said Leilei as she turned and leveled a group of Pantheons. "I have this!"

Zero nodded as he quickly raced down the streets. Leilei looked up at Magnion and at Menart.

"For your sake mutos." Leilei said under her breath. "he better be safe."

Moineau had stopped, Rory even stopped when she heard the scream, everyone looking up, seeing Magnion with Menart in his talons.

"Magnion." Moineau said with a growl. "that bastard."

"Is that...Menart?" Rory was staring, eyes widen. "you can't be serious."

"Is he?" Myuute was staring in disbelief. Biggs and Wedge were similarly quiet.

"Is this how far Neo Arcadia will go to purge Mavericks?" Biggs asked. "Menart's just a kid! I mean yeah, he's a reploid, but he's still a kid right?"

Moineau said nothing as he rushed toward Magnion's location, with Rory hot on her heels.

Magnion chuckled as he peered down at the boy.

"a noble effort, but in the end, you have met the same fate as all mavericks, death." he released his talons, letting Menart's body fall, it hit the ground with a dull thud.

"MENART!" Magnion turned his head, looking down seeing the female reploid from before. Alouette came to a stop, dropping to her knees as she shook Menart.

"Menart! Menart! Come on! Wake up! Menart"

"Don't bother child." Magnion said as he slowly floated down, his wings fanned out. "No one has ever survived that attack, your friend is as good as dead."

Alouette gritted her teeth, her body trembling as she grabbed Menart's Buster gun lying by his side, standing up and aiming it at Magnion.

"You're going to fight me next?" Magnion asked laughing.

"I can't forgive you for harming Menart!" Alouette said, tears in her eyes. Her body was trembling but despite that she kept the buster aimed at Magnion. "Today was gonna be Show and Tell at school! Menart said he was going to bring in something cool."

"Too bad for you school will be canceled, forever."

Alouette twitched, and pulled the trigger, firing a shot at Magnion, but as before, Magnion was too fast, he quickly faded out, and teleported behind her. Alouette let out a gasp, turning around as fast she could and fired a second shot, only Magnion to dodge again.

"Join your friend in the scrap heap!" he said, his body wreathed in flames as he charged at Alouette with a flaming tackle. Alouette's eyes widen, and instictvely she dropped the gun and covered Menart's body.

"I'm sorry Menart!" Alouette said. "I didn't run like you said!"

What happened next happened so fast Alouette wasn't sure if she was alive or not. A shadow leapt in front, grabbing them both and leaping out of Magnion's way. The Mutos hit the brakes and turned, and stopped dead cold.

"Ma...Master Phantom?!"

Phantom was kneeling down on the walkway, gently setting Alouette and Menart's body down.

"Are you alright?" Phantom asked.

"Mr. Phantom?" Alouette looked up, she nodded wiping her eyes. "I am, but Menart..."

Phantom looked at Menart, then back at Alouette. "Do not worry, he'll be fine." He stood up, back turned to Magnion, his voice was even and calm, but the anger was there. "Phoenix Magnion..."

Magnion twitched, was he seeing things?  
"You dare dishonor the Zan'ei Gundan by aiding an attack on a human settlement?" Phantom asked.

"But, master...the resistance was discovered to be hiding here!" said Magnion. "Master X's orders are to root them out!"

"Master X is not in his right mind." said Phantom as he turned, locking eyes with Magnion. "He would never order a human village to be attacked no matter what."

Magnion froze, feeling Phantom's stare, but he managed to take a step back.

"You are a disgrace to the Zan'ei!" said Phantom. "You're no better than a maverick."

Magnion twitched. "A Maverick? Me? You're the one who turned on Master X and sided with the resistance!" Finding his backbone, he quickly took to the air and let loose a barrage of Feather arrows. "DIE TRAITOR!"

Phantom said nothing, and in a quick motion he snatched the feathers out of the air and hurled them back at Magnion. The Phoenix Mutos scrambled as he disappeared, teleporting quickly as Phantom turned and launched a Kunai. It found it's mark, lodging itself into Magnion's eye as he reappeared.

"Aggghhhhh!" Magnion reeled back, howling in pain as his wing arms flapped wildly. Phantom charged in, drawing his Beam Katana and slashing at Magnion, but somehow he managed to teleport again, reappearing further away.

"Gotta escape." he said, looking around with his still good eye. "I'm not match for Master Phantom." He quickly spun around to make his retreat, only to get punched right in the face by Moineau's Pantheon arm, sending the Phoenix Mutos crashing to the ground.

"You son of a bitch!" said Moineau. "If Menart is dead so help me god I will pluck you myself!"

Magnion staggered, and teleported as fast as he could to avoid another punch, and he quickly threw a set of feather arrows to block Phantom's Kunai. He quickly dodged another attack from Moineau, only to feel a chilling presence behind him, he turned around, and found Rory the reaper coming down on him with her axe, he wasn't able to teleport fast enough as he found his left wing sliced off. "GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sparks flew from the damaged should as Magnion fell to the ground, scrambling to keep his balance. He quickly disappeared, and 4 copies of him all appeared at once around Rory.

"Try and dodge this you little bitch!" Magnion screamed, as the 4 copies all lashed with their tail blades. Rory, rather calmly, ducked low and came up, dodging the tails and swinging her Axe around, catching Magnion in the side of his head with the back end of the Axe, he twitched, staring at Rory with his good eye as she smiled serenely, and used the momentum of her swing to send him crashing down the street and into a grocery stand.

Rory smiled and licked her lips. "I had forgotten how much more fun fighting Mutos were compared to the Pantheons."

Magnion lay there in the wreckage, twitching and coughing, his body badly damaged just from the impact.

"I...am...a...Phoenix." he said with a stutter as he managed to drag himself back up. "I...will come back."

"Thats great and all." Rory said approaching Magnion. "But I'd look behind you."

"Huh?" his voice lost all of its boast, there was only fear as he turned around, seeing Zero there. "y...you..."

"This is for Menart." Zero said, igniting his saber and slashing Magnion. The mutos barely managed to react, losing his other arm as he teleported a short distance and feel to the ground with a twitch.

"Mavericks...all of you..." Stuttered Magnion, trying to get on his feet despite the lost of his wings. "I'll kill you all!"

"Hey...ugly..."

Magnion's eye widen and he turned. "Impossible! You should be dead!"

Menart, one eye opened and grinned, was holding onto his Buster Gun with Alouette's help and charging it. "Choke on this." he pulled the trigger, firing off a lightning shot that sailed at Magnion. Too weak to move, not enough power to teleport, all Magnion could do was stand there helpless as the shot blasted through his chest, sending him crashing to the floor, the light in his eye fading as he went offline before exploding.


	44. The Siege of Italica Part 2

**Part 1**

There was a feeling of disorientation as they materialized, their bodies reforming in a beam of light in a way similar to how reploids are able to teleport. Pina staggered, leaning against the wall in the alleyway the three of them were now in, staring at the ground to get the spinning to stop.

"That felt strange." Panache said, trying to get her bearings. "So that's how their teleportation magic works."

"Are we actually back in the empire?" Bozes asked, looking around.

"I think so." said Pina. "This alleyway looks familiar. Didn't Sir Fafnir make us run down this alley during training?"  
"I think so." said Panache as she looked up and down. She turned her head, walking down the exit and peering out. The alley spilled into a crowd and dirty main street, the people down here wearing old clothes and rags, women on the streets talking and waving to men who walked by. the buildings were worn and tightly packed, little sunlight filtering in from above.

"We're in the Akusho District." said Panache.

"The Akusho district?" Pina said surprised. "incredible."

"So what do we do?" Bozes asked.

"First we have to make our way back to the Rose Order barracks." said Pina. "Once we get everyone assembled we can have the resistance start teleporting all of us back to Italica to join in on the fighting."

"We have to move fast though." said Panache. "The longer we linger here, the longer Italica is in danger."

"I'm sure the resistance can handle Neo Arcadia." said Bozes. "Plus the Shittenou are with them."

"Panache is right though." said Pina. "We have to move fast."

"Guys!" Panache said suddenly as she peered out the alley again.

"What is it." Pina asked. She and Bozes peaked out.

Out in the streets, there was a small platoon of Pantheons, consisting of 3 hunters, 2 guardians, a warrior and a hopper, they were accompanied by a few imperial soldiers.

"Pantheons." said Pina. "with imperial soldiers?"

"What are they doing here in the Akusho district?" Bozes asked.

"Looking for us." said Panache.

"Detected?" Pina looked up at Rouge and Juane as they were getting the transfer terminal working.

"Thats right." said Rouge. "The moment you warp into the capital the Neo Arcadian forces stationed there will detect the Transfer signal and investigate."

"So you'll have to work fast." said Juane. "don't idle too long at the transfer target. Once you have your bearings get to your Knight Order before the patrols arrive."

"Couldn't we just bluff our way through them?" Bozes asked.

"Maybe, but I wouldn't try it." said Rouge. "Ten to one odds are that Neo Arcadia know you are here with us, so it's a safe bet you've all been declared Mavericks alongside the Shittenou."

"Then we have to move fast." said Pina.

"Right." said Rouge. "Alright everything is ready, you're going to feel a slight discomfort, but since this is your first time teleporting that's normal."

"Beginning setup." said Juane.

"Transfer." said Rouge, activating the Transfer terminal and watching as Pina, Bozes and Panache disappeared into light.

"Spread out." The Warrior said. "the signal from that unauthorized transfer came from somewhere down here."

"This is the Akusho district." said the captain of the imperial squad that were with the Pantheons. "It will be impossible for us to find anything down here. No one will cooperate with us."

"Then we make them cooperate." said the Warrior.

"why are we even down here?" said the imperial soldier.

"Perhaps you didn't understand General Kamrous's order." said the Warrior, glaring at the imperial with its single eye. "Unauthorized Transfer means that the resistance has infiltrated the Empire's capital. That means you have mavericks in your city."

"And why should we care that these Mavericks are down here?" said the imperial.

The warrior twitched and grabed the imperial and lifted him to eye level.

"Master X values human life above all else no matter who they are, that includes people forced to live in such places as this." said the Warrior. "For every life these mavericks take, their blood will be on YOUR hands for you lack of conviction in protecting the empire's citizens. That we had to forcefully drag your asses down here to help with the search because you couldn't be bothered disgusts me." he dropped the soldier. "Now fan out, the signal is still hot so they couldn't have gotten far!"

The imperial soldiers stared, dumbfounded, watching the Pantheons walk off, breaking off down the roads and beginning to question people.

"What is up with those golems?" said one of the imperials as they helped their captain up. "and why are we taking orders from them anyways?"

"Prince Zorzal's orders." said the squad captain watching them. They all looked around, and the captain, grumbling, walked up to one of the women working the corner. "you there, we'd like a word with you."  
The woman, a winged Siren with long blonde hair and a buxom physique, looked up as she took a puff on her pipe. "well, imperial soldiers. Come down here for a little fun have we?"

The captain shook his head. "we are here on business." he nodded to the Pantheons. "Our friends here have reason to believe there are intruders in the capital, and may have gotten in through some form of teleportation magic and are in the Akusho district."

"I see." said the Siren, calmly tapping ash out of her pipe. She kept her eyes on the golems. "We've been hearing rumors of strange blue armored soldiers coming in and out of the capital."

"Strange doesn't begin to describe them." said the Squad captain. "Have you seen anyone suspicious?"  
"Honey, this is Akusho." said the Siren. "Everyone is suspicious. You have to be more specific."

"They would be dressed in green." said the captain. "With white caps where their ears would be. "Reploids" they are called. One in particular is a major threat who wears Red Armor and wields a sword of pure light."

"Ah, the 'Red Knight Zero' who fended off the Flame Dragon." The Siren smiled. "He's considered a hero among the people you know. A legendary figure who saved a whole town from being wiped out. You won't make many friends if you apprehend him."

"But he is a criminal." said the captain.

"in whose eyes?" the siren asked. "Yours? or Theirs?" she'd point out the pantheons as they continued questioning people. "and not for nothing, but since when did the empire start taking orders from someone else?" That made the squad captain twitch. "Perhaps you should reconsider the company you keep."

The Squad Captain and the Siren looked back at the Pantheons. "Still it seems you soldiers could learn a few things from them, mainly manners and how to treat people properly."

"They seem to hold humans in high regard." said the captain. "from what little I've heard, their world is in bad shape."

"Then they should stop wasting time hunting people who have endeared themselves to the common folk and rebuild." said the Siren. "Wouldn't you agree?"

"I suppose." said the Squad Captain.

"Now then." said the Siren, tapping her pipe on the corner of the wall to knock out the used up tobacco. "to answer your question, I have not seen any of these 'reploids' nor the red knight in the Akusho district, the only thing of interest I've seen in the past few days are when that all female order of knights suddenly came running through the Akusho district a couple of times at a brisk jog, some of them looked like they were about to pass out around the 3rd time I saw them. However, I did see a strange light coming from the alley over there." She pointed out the alley in question.

"Thank you ma'am." said the Squad Captain. "You've been a big help."

"Call me Mizari." she said smiling. "No need to be so formal."

The captain said nothing and turned toward the alley, signaling the Pantheon Warrior and it's group as they all headed in.

"And that's what she said." the captain said, finishing his story.

"A strange light huh?" said the warrior as they looked around. "Could have been the light of a transfer warp."

"So whoever used your teleportation magic ended up in this alley." said the Squad captain. "If they didn't come out into the crowd they must have gone down the opposite way."

"It could take awhile searching all of these back roads." said one of the Hunters.

The captain thought for a moment, then looked to the warrior. "Warrior, did anyone that you question mention anything about the Rose Order running through the Akusho District a few days ago?"

"That?" The Warrior asked. "From what I recall General Fafnir of the Jin'en Gundan was training the Rose Order, and had them jog all over the place."

"So how would the resistance know where to safely teleport their people then?" the Captain asked. "I recommend we question the Rose Order at once."

"Agreed." said the Warrior. "Lead the way Captain."

 **Part 2**

A lone Pantheon was walking a small patrol through the center of town. Lately Neo Arcadia's presence has been growing, though people wonder if it is for better or worse.

"Is this really necessary X?" Molto had asked of X, a few days after the banquet at the palace, watching as a contingent of Pantheon Soldiers were being unloaded from one of Neo Arcadia's transports. This new contingent was in response to the resistance's attack on Neo Arcadia's sacred sites, and X was overseeing the deployment personally.

"Will all due respect your majesty, I want to be absolutely sure that any delegation sent from Neo Arcadia is safe and sound." said X. "I assure you emperor that Neo Arcadia's forces will restrict itself to the area around the Jade Palace. Though if ever you need a few extra soldiers for a patrol you only need to ask. Considering the boldness of the resistance's latest actions against Neo Arcadia, I wish to cover my bases."

"I see." said Molto, again watching the Pantheons. "Awfully vain of you though isn't it X?"

"Whatever do you mean?" X asked.

"These 'pantheons' it's hard not to notice that they all look like you, sans the face." said Molto, a sly grin on his face. "One cannot help but wonder if there is some sort of vanity involved in the design choice."

"Believe me I wasn't the one who designed them." said X. "I believe the explanation I was given for the original prototypes were along the lines of "It would be like you were in more than one place at once, inspiring the hopes of others.' It seems to work though, the people feel comfortable when they see a Pantheon on patrol, as if I was there on the streets watching over them, so I let it slide." He'd rub the back of his head. "Wish I could do something about their personalities though."

"We all have our eccentricities." said Molto. "It's what makes everyone different."

"That we do." said X, he turned to Molto. "Emperor Molto, I am not trying to overrun your city with my own forces, but at the same time I want you to consider this contingent of Pantheons here at the Jade Palace to be at your beck and call, should there ever be a time when you would need them."

"Such as if Mavericks were to infiltrate?" Molto asked.

"Yes." said X. He looked back at the Jade Palace. "We are having some equipment brought in as well, early warning systems that can detect unauthorized transfer teleports in or out of the city, if a Maverick got in, we'll know and alert you, and only then will the Pantheons go beyond the borders of the Jade Palace, is that acceptable?"  
"It is." said Molto.

The selfsame lone pantheon found itself being dragged into one of the back alleys and stabbed through the chest, falling slump and going offline, Bozes, using the strength of her artificial arm, would drag the Pantheon over to a trash pile, and the three of them would cover it up.

"Remind me to Thank Fafnir for all that running." said Bozes.

"Agreed." said Panache. "I don't think we would have made it this far if he didn't drill these back alleys into our heads with those two days of running."  
"I'm pretty sure there is still more of the Empire we don't know about." said Pina. "Chances are Fafnir would have us running all over the place during that boot camp every morning."

"Regardless." said Panache. "We are close to the barracks."  
The two nodded as Pina peered out the alleyway. "Another two blocks, maybe three."

"How long do you think our luck will hold out?" Bozes asked.

"Hopefully long enough." said Pina as the three darted out the alley and down the street. It was quiet and mostly clear, it has been ever since they got out of the Akusho district.

"Do you think everyone is in their homes?" Panache asked as they quickly went into another alley and ran down it."

"I believe so." said Pina. "The Neo Arcadia authorities may have requested to have the people stay in their homes until whatever mavericks that infiltrated..."

"Meaning us." added Bozes.

"Have been apprehended." finished Pina. "X may be infected, or possessed or whatever it is this Dark Elf is doing to him, but he will keep humans safe."

"Then we take advantage of the empty streets and make our way to the barracks." said Panache.

"We should stick to the side streets just to be safe." said Bozes. "There could be Pantheons and imperial soldiers patrol the streets, considering we just took one out."

They nodded as they darted down the street.

"What is the meaning of this?" Beefeater was glaring daggers at the Pantheons and Imperial soldiers, specifically at the imperial captain. "The princess will not be happy to hear that you are treating the Rose Order like this." Her eyes turned to the Pantheon. "And don't get me started on Master X, or have you forgotten that he favors us fondly."

"Merely a routine investigation." said the Pantheon Warrior. "Where is the Princess anyways?"  
"Out." said Beefeater. "and others of our order are at Neo Arcadia on business. Now"

"We have reason to believe there are Mavericks in Neo Arcadia." said the Warrior. The order went silent, looking amongst each other.

"Mavericks? Are you sure?" asked Nikolashka.

"It is possible." said the Captain.

"We detected an unauthorized transerver teleport into the city." said the Warrior. "Traced it to what you call the "Akusho District." Witnesses say they remember seeing you running through the district a few days ago."

"Training." said Beefeater. "General Fafnir offered to train us and made us do laps all around the capital. We're waiting for him to return from Neo Arcadia to continue the training, he was the one who drove the four who went to Neo Arcadia."

"I see." said the Warrior. "Then you do not know how the Mavericks who infiltrated the capital knew of the side street we traced the Transerver too."

"No of course not." said Beefeater. "We would never consort with Mavericks."

"I'll ask again." said the Warrior. "Where is the Princess."

"Right here." They all whirled around, and the Warrior barely had a chance to react as he found himself impaled on Pina's Beam Saber, as Bozes and Panache came in and struck down the other Pantheons with him, The warrior barely reacted before Pina pulled her saber out and decapitated the Warrior. The imperial Squad Captain and his troop stared in disbelief, and looked up to find Pina's Beam saber at his face, she was glaring daggers at him. "Now it's my turn to ask questions." she said.

"Princess! What are you doing?" said the Squad Captain. "That was our allies."

"Right now I could care less." said Pina. "Our allies are currently attacking Italica!"

The imperial soldiers went silent.

"What?" the squad captain stared in disbelief. "You mean Prince Zorzal is..."

Another silence, Pina's eyes went wide and her face looked near ashen. The other members of the order had a mixture of shock, fear and disgust.

"What did you say?" Pina said. "Are you telling me my brother Zorzal is leading that army attacking Italica? X put the full might of Neo Arcadia in HIS hands?"

"Zorzal is leading the attack?" said Panache. "Dear god."

"What attack?" Beefeater. "What's going on?"  
Pina looked up. "Neo Arcadia found the resistance." she said. "They are attacking Italica in full force."

"Dear god." said Norma. "and X gave the reigns to your brother?"

"Where is Shandy, Suissesse and Helm?" Beefeater asked

"Back in Italica, helping with defending the city." said Pina. "We came to get all of you."

"How?" Hamilton asked. "It would take a week to get there and none of us know how to drive their vehicles."

"We're going to teleport back." said Pina. "Thats how we got back here so fast. The resistance sent us here using their teleportation technology. All we need to do is contact them and start sending all of you to Italica with the purpose of pushing back Neo Arcadia."

"Teleport?" The girls looked at one another.

"Princess we have a problem." said Panache. she tapped her ear again, trying to get the com working, all she could hear was a crackling noise. "I can't get through to them."  
"What?" Pina turned and looked at her.

"Jamming?" Bozes blinked at the word as they were being outfitted for the trip to the capital.

"Yeah." said Fafnir, looking through the armory as the siren's blared, he was helping to arm up resistance members as they came in. "It's a means of blocking communications going in and out. You can bet your ass they'll start jamming communications once you warp in, to keep you from contacting your Transfer operator to warp out."

"So what do we do?" Pina asked.

"You'd have to disable the jamming if it comes to that." said Fafnir. "More than most likely the equipment will be at the Jade Palace."

The three looked at one another, then back at Fafnir.

"You do know none of us here really know how to operate your technology right?" Panache asked. "The princess and Bozes may have spent time in your city, but surely not enough that they can manipulate the more complicated stuff."

"Well there's always the direct approach then." said Fafnir. "Destroy the jamming device. I'm sure Master X will foot the bill once we bring him back to his senses."

"So our communications are jammed, like Fafnir said they would be." said Pina, hearing the crackling noise on her com as well.

"So what do we do?" Hamilton asked.

"What else can we do?" said Pina. "We have no choice but to enter the Jade Palace and disable their machines so the resistance can teleport us back to Italica."

"Do you hear what you're saying?" said the Squad Captain. "Neo Arcadia is our ally and you just killed two of their soldiers!"

"Yes Neo Arcadia is our ally." said Pina. "But evidence has been brought up pointing to their leader being compromised, and he must be removed from power and cured of what affects him."

"So it is the virus?" Norma asked.

"Worse." said Bozes. "A dangerous Cyber Elf called the 'Dark Elf' capable of turning even X Maverick. Its sealed away inside him, but it's been influencing and corrupting him for some time now."

"That doesn't sound good." said Hamilton.

"No it doesn't." said Pina. "and the longer we tarry here, the more difficult it will become to curing X, and the worse off Italica will be." she looked at the Squad Captain, nearly glaring at him. "Does my father know that Zorzal is attacking Italica with Neo Arcadian forces? Was he the one who authorized the imperial soldiers accompany him?"

"No." said the Squad Captain. "from what we've heard, X went directly to prince Zorzal and the imperial forces fighting alongside Neo Arcadia are his personal platoon."

"Even if the Emperor knew, I doubt he'd care." said Norma. "He generally lets Zorzal do what he pleases."

"And to think he's the crown prince." said Beefeater. "I fear the day he takes the throne."

"We'll worry about Zorzal later." said Pina. "We need to get to the Jade Palace and figure a way to shut down their jamming so that we can return to Italica. Are you all with me?" The Knights nodded, without hesitation.

Pina turned to the Squad Captain. "And what of you?"

The Squad Captain stayed silent, looking at the princess, then the knights and then his own soldiers. He looked down at the dead Pantheons. "Fine, but I am only doing this because I have no love of Neo Arcadia, to be honest I do not like the way they just started to barge and parade around like they own the place. What do you need us to do?"

"Clear us a path." said Pina. " and get all imperial citizens away from the Jade Palace, Panache, Bozes, and Beefeater you are with me. The rest of you are on standby, be ready to be teleported once we deactivate their machines within the Jade Palace."

They all nodded as Pina, Bozes, Panache and Beefeater made their way out.

"So what are they like?" Beefeater asked as they made their way toward the Jade Palace.

"Who? The resistance?" Pina asked. She looked ahead. "They're good people. Now more than ever I regret turning my sword on them at the Gate."

"Can't wait to meet them." said Beefeater. "Wish it was under better circumstances though."

"Beefeater do you know anything about what we may find?" Pina asked.

"A little." said Beefeater. "After all of you left, Neo Arcadia sent a new commander to oversee the Palace in light of Fafnir and Senator Luhra's sudden absence, "Poler Kamrous". I saw him, no her, maybe once. Looked like a giant White Bear."

"A bear?" Panache asked. Beefeater nodded.

"So we have to get through a Mutos then?" Bozes asked.

"I hope not." said Pina. "I'd rather try to talk to Kamrous and explain what is wrong with X."  
"And what if Kamrous does not listen to reason?" said Beefeater.

"Then I guess we have no choice." said Pina. The four looked ahead of them as the Palace came into view. They stopped seeing what was ahead.

"That's a lot of Pantheons." said Bozes.

"Yeah." said Beefeater. She around, then at Pina. "so what do we..." she blinked watching as Pina started walking toward the Palace. "Uh...Princess?"

The Pantheons all looked up, seeing the princess and the Rose Order, quickly readying their weapons.

"I will speak with your commander!" said Pina. "Now!"

"Who asks?" said one of the Pantheon.

"Princess Pina Co Lada of the Empire and leader of the Rose Order." said Pina. "Thats who."

The Pantheons all looked at each other, then back at the princess.

"I'm afraid we can't do that your majesty." said the Pantheon.

"Why not?" said Pina. "Do I have to go over your head and speak with Master X directly in order to see your commander?"  
In response, the entire contingent leveled their weapons on her.

"Because you've been declared Maverick Princess." came a rather gruff sounding voice. The Pantheons parted and Pina watched as a towering reploid approached. As Beefeater said, the reploid resembled a bear, pure white with a long neck ending in a squat face with grey nose and thin yellow eyes on the side on the head. Two rounded vent like openings on the top resembled ears. The Main body was squat and heavyset with a noticeable gut. a Blue stripe ran along the center of the belly, and a blue and gold collar set around the neck, with light blue crystals in the base of the neck. Blue shoulder spaulders connected to narrow white upper arms, and from the bicep down were much larger and thicker, ending at large paw like claws with ice tipped nails. It stood on squad short legs with yellow paw feet, and its breath let out an icy breath.

"We found out about your meeting with the resistance princess. Master X is not pleased."

Pina's eyes narrowed. "Poler Kamrous I presume?" she asked.

"That I am." said Kamrous.

"At least here me out." said Pina. "Master X is possessed by a dangerous Cyber Elf and it's making him go maverick!"

"Likely story." said Kamrous. "Master X is incapable of going Maverick! What did the resistance tell you this? What other lies have they fed you?"  
"They aren't lies Kamrous." said Pina. "Even as we speak Neo Arcadia's army is attacking Italica, a HUMAN city."

"Yes we know." said Kamrous. That made Pina go quiet. "Your brother, the crown Prince leads the army with express orders not to harm the humans and focus only on the mavericks occupying the city."

"Are you out of your mind?" Pina asked. "You have no idea what my brother is capable of. He'll run roughshod and cause a lot of collateral damage to apprehend the resistance, and he'll be bringing home 'trophies' you can bet on that. For Master X to put someone like him in charge, if Thats not proof his very morals have been comprised by the virus I don't know what is!"

"ENOUGH!" roared Kamrous. "I will not stand here and continue to listen to your slander! If you leave now and return to your barracks and wait until the resistance is apprehended, Master X will overlook your association with them. He still considers you a friend and an important ally despite you're mistake."

"As do I!" said Pina as she drew her Beam Saber, igniting the blade. "And that is why I need to stop him before he does something horrible! Poler Kamrous please listen to reason! X is infected! He would never authorize an attack on a human settlement, at least not the X I know and heard stories about! Stand aside Kamrous and shut down the jamming preventing us from teleporting out! We are returning to Italica and stopping my brother and that is final."

"Then you leave me no choice." said Kamrous. "Seize her and take her to the brig."

"Yes Ma'am." said the Pantheons as they started to approach. Pina gritted her teeth bringing her Saber up, ready for a fight, when she felt something zing by her and watched as an arrow lodged itself into the eye of one of the Pantheons.

"Huh?" Pina blinked looked back, her eyes widen for a second to see the rest of the Rose Order there, along with soldiers from the imperial army, being lead by the squad captain. "I told you to wait at the barracks."

"We couldn't do that princess." said Hamilton. "You know we'll follow you to the ends of the earth."

"The perimeter is secure your majesty." said the squad captain. "Citizens have been evacuated from the vicinity of the Jade Palace."

"Good." said Pina.

Kamrous's eye twitched as she looked at the squad captain. "What is the meaning of this?"

"Our loyalty is to the empire." said the captain. "Not you."

"SUBDUE THEM ALL! " ordered Kamrous.

"Seize the Palace!" ordered Pina as the Knights charged at the Pantheons.

 **Part 3**

The fight raged on the lawns of the Jade Palace as the Rose Order clashed with the Neo Arcadia forces.

"For supposedly being highly advanced golems." Beefeater said as she sliced through two Pantheons. "They go down rather fast!"

"Quantity over Quality!" said Bozes as she sliced a Hunter's head off. "Thats why they can field so many."

Norma Body checked a Guardian before spinning and impaling a second guardian. "I am getting SERIOUS dejavu from when we first went through the gate."

"Yeah, only there's a lot more now!" said Hamilton. She was armed with one of Buster Guns that Fafnir had brought over for target practice and was picking her shots. "That was only a patrol we fought."

"We can't keep fighting out here!" said Panache. "We need to break through and get inside and destroy their machines."

"And once we do the resistance can warp us all to Italica right?" Nikolashka asked.

"Yeah, though the communications room may be a little cramped if we all go at once." said Panache.

"The only problem." said Bozes. "Is that even if we clear out the small fry..." They all turned, in the midst of this chaotic fight, in the center of it all, Pina was clashing with Kamrous, the princess using her speed to keep ahead of the larger Mutos's massive claw swipes. "We still have Kamrous to deal with."

"Pina seems to have it under control." said Beefeater as she sliced open another Pantheon. "Let's just clear out these guys first!"

Pina dodged to the side, avoiding another swipe from Kamrous's claws, ice cold air emanating from the vents in the palms.

"Kamrous listen to reason!" said Pina, she slashed her saber at Kamrous, only to have it deflected by Kamrous's massive, sturdy arms.

"We are done talking princess." said Kamrous. "I gave you a chance to stand down and instead you attacked. the time for talk is over!" Kamrous brought her hands together, generating ice cold air from the vents and creating a large chunk of Ice which she grabbed. Pina's eyes widen when Kamrous threw the chunk of ice, and she scrambled to dodge. "EVERYONE WATCH OUT!"

"Huh?" Hamilton looked up and her eyes widen when she saw the Ice Chunk heading their way. "What in the world?" Everyone, Knight and Pantheon alike, scrambled to avoid the Ice, though a few Pantheon weren't lucky.

"Where did that Ice come from?" Beefeater said."

"Must have been Kamrous." said Bozes looking ahead. "She can probably generate ice. All the mutos have some kind of elemental property to them."

Kamrous smirked and chuckled as she began to generate ice again, this time creating a pillar of ice on the ground with spikes protruding on the time, which she sent sliding at Pina. Pina stood her ground this time, and using her Beam Saber sliced the wall in half, before opening the handle and sliding out the clip, replacing it with a fire clip in a practiced motion, the green blade of her saber turning red. "Don't forget Kamrous, the Shittenou trained me to fight like you do." she said as she charged at Kamrous, swinging the saber. Again Kamrous blocked and knocked her back, swiping with her claws which Pina managed to parry.

"You may have been trained by the Shittenou." said Kamrous, who feinted an attack, grabbing Pina in the distraction and slamming her down. "But do not forget that your only victory over a mutos was a fluke, and unlike Panter Flauclaws I know what you are capable of princess."

"He still died at my hand!" said Pina. "and I didn't even know how to fight with your weapons back then!" From behind her back, hidden by her cape, Pina pulled out a Buster gun, taking aim and firing it Kamrous, the mutos brought her massive arm up to block the shot, and countered with an icy swipe that nearly froze the air as Pina once more ducked out of the way. Kamrous growled, turning and taking another swipe before Pina could recover, only to have her claw blocked.

"Panache!" Pina got to her feet as Panache pushed Kamrous back, taking stance alongside Pina.

"I was getting bored cutting up Pantheons." said Panache. "Can't let you have all the fun can I?"

Pina just blinked, then turned and watched Bozes approach as well.

"The rest of the order can finish up the Pantheons, Let's deal with Kamrous." she said.

"Right." said Pina.

"Foolish." said Kamrous. "You would have had everything, and you chose to side with the resistance?"

"We side with the resistance." said Pina as she readied her Beam Saber. "Because it is the only way to save X from himself."

"The only one who will need saving is you princess." said Kamrous as she began to generate a large wall of Ice.

"Watch yourselves." said Pina. "She may try to send it out way."

Bozes blinked, watching as Kamrous held her arms to the side, the tips of her claws forming Ice. "Or shatter it! DUCK!" The girls took cover as Kamrous slamed her massive Claws into the wall, shattering it and sending shards flying every which way, striking down the imperial officers, wounding members of the order as the sharp pieces lodged into limbs and stuck them in the gut.

"NO!" Pina's eyes widen, and she turned glaring at Kamrous, her eyes flickering with a crimson hue

"We're fine." Beefeater said wincing as she pulled a shard of ice out of her leg. "It's just ice."  
"Speak for yourself." said Norma as he pulled a shard out of his gut, wincing and dropping to a knee. "I nearly got hit in the chest."

"Tend to the wounded!" Pina said before she rushed Kamrous, angry that she would have such disregard for human life to use such an attack.

"predictable!" Said Kamrous, Forming a chunk of Ice and throwing it at Pina. Pina said nothing as she sliced through the chuck, melting it with the heat of her Fire Beam Saber and catching Kamrous by surprise.

"What?" Kamrous stepped back instinctively and quickly formed a wall of ice to shield herself as Pina lunged, plunging the Beam Saber right through the Wall and slicing it in half before slashing at Kamrous. Kamrous again brought her arm up to block, but the rage fueling Pina at the moment would overpower Kamrous and she found her arm severed and drop to the ground.

"GAAH!" Kamrous staggered and dropped to one knee, holding the severed stump as it sparked with damage, she looked up, glaring at Pina who held her beam saber at her face.

"Surrender Kamrous." said Pina.

"I will never surrender to Mavericks." said Kamrous.

"The only Maverick here is you." said Pina.

"Don't you dare call me a Maverick!" said Kamrous. "You don't even understand the context of the word!"

"Oh but I do." said Pina. "A Maverick is a reploid who willingly endangers the life of humans." She nodded behind her. "You attacked my Knights and I, you brought harm to them and to soldiers of the Empire. You refused to listen to reason and instead engaged in this conflict. Are those not the actions of a Maverick?"

Kamrous went quiet, saying nothing.

"Look around you Kamrous. Is this really what you want? Is this what Master X wants? Turning your weapons on humans? Cause that is exactly what's happening now in Italica Humans and beast men alike are in danger, and it's not because the resistance is there. It's because X has allowed someone like my brother to take charge of the army sent to apprehend them. The X I first met, the X that you serve under, would never have let someone like my brother take charge of such a mission. All this fighting benefits no one Kamrous." Pina paused for a moment, thinking the thought over. "No, it does benefit someone. The Cyber Elf that has corrupted X and turned him Maverick, only it is benefiting from this chaos." she looked around, staring down the remaining Pantheons. "Look at you! you've drawn your weapons against humans! Is this how Neo Arcadia treats its allies? Use us until we have served our purpose and then have us declared Maverick?" That made everyone visibly twitch, though Kamrous merely growled.

"Right now Neo Arcadia attacks Italica." said Pina. "And there is a very high chance of human casualties. Isn't it your duty to protect humans?"

The Pantheons looked around, looking at each other, looking at the rose order, solemnly they nodded.

"Then do your damn jobs!" said Pina. "Help us protect Italica from my brother and stop your comrades from making a grave mistake! And more importantly, help us save Master X from his fate before this...pointless war destroys everything." She disengaged her Beam Saber and walked toward the palace. "Which of you can disable the jamming?" she asked.

Kamrous gritted her teeth. "I can..." she said. "My authorization is required."

"Then you will help us?" Pina asked.

"Do not misunderstand." said Kamrous as she stood. "I do not do this for the resistance, I do it because I do not care for your brother, multiple times he was told before he set out to ensure no harm comes to the humans in Italica, and he just waved me off. He has no respect for those around him."

"You do not know the half of it." said Pina. She looked to her Knights. "Everyone get ready! We'll be teleporting to Italica, get ready to fight as soon as you arrive!"

"Yes your majesty!" said the order, saluting.

"Answer me one question." said Kamrous.

Pina looked at her.

"Why help the resistance?"

"Because." said Pina. "They can save Master X, I'm sure of it."

Kamrous lowered her head, then looked back up. "You are that confident?"  
"If anyone can do it, it is Zero." said Pina.

With those words, they headed into the Jade Palace.


	45. The Siege of Italica Part 3

**Part 1**

Prince Zorzal sat, somewhat impatiently within the mobile command center, watching the battle unfolding through the monitor.

"What is taking you so long?" Zorzal asked, his eyes on Inaba who stood quietly by his side. "How hard is it to root out insurgents?"

"Not for nothing your majesty." said Inaba. "The resistance is nothing if not resourceful, they have managed to survive for nearly a year do not forget that. We also have to keep human casualties to a minimum, those are Master X's orders."

"That is only dragging this campaign out longer than it should." said Zorzal as he stood. "Italica is clearly harboring these terrorists and should be dealt with as I see fit! Do not forget that I am the one in charge here and-" he was silenced by Inaba suddenly grabbing him by the throat, the warrior bunny mutos lifting him effortlessly off the ground.

"And do not forget that the armies of Neo Arcadia answer to Master X and Master X alone. You are merely here as show of good faith to help with weeding out the resistance from this city. There have already been far too many human casualties then X would like, but we overlook it because they are, understandably, fighting back to protect the city. I am also overlooking the fact you are attempting to have some of those humans apprehended and made slaves, but if you so much as give an order to start senseless, unnecessary murder of humans, I will kill you myself."

"You're...a reploid." Zorzal said gasping. "You kill me and you'd be declared Maverick."

Inaba canted her head to the side, her lack of a mouth made it hard to figure out if she was smiling or not. "I doubt that, with what I know about you, I'd probably be rewarded for killing you." she said. "Also, what witnesses do you have? The Warrior Bunny?" she looked at Tyuule, you said nothing. "I doubt she'd say anything."

"General Inaba." a Pantheon came in, saluting.

"What is it?" Inaba asked, still choking Zorzal.

"We just got confirmation that Phoenix Magnion has been killed by members of the resistance and...by Hidden Phantom."

"Feh..." said Inaba. "So the Shittenou did side with the resistance."

"Is that a problem?" Tyuule asked, a part of her had been enjoying watching Inaba manhandle Zorzal.

"The Shittenou are the generals of Neo Arcadia's army, and second only to Master X in power." said Inaba. "I myself am part of the Zan'ei Gundan, the intelligence and logistic division headed by Hidden Phantom. Magnion was also a part of the Zan'ei, keyword being 'was'." she looked back at the Pantheon "Deploy Ourobockle and Ganeshariff, we must put the resistance down and deliver Zero and Dr. Ciel to Master X."

"At once General." he said, saluting again and leaving.

Casually, Inaba released her grip on Zorzal, letting him fall to the floor with a thud, he was gasping for air as Inaba calmly walked over to the monitor and kept an eye on it.

"Hyleg Ourobockle and Maha Ganeshariff will be able to root out the resistance with minimal casualties to humans." she said.

"They had better." Zorzal said as he stood. "If they both fail, then we start doing things my way."  
"They will not fail." said Inaba. "You will see."

One of the Pantheons as the controls looked a bit panicked as it looked over from his instruments. "General Inaba, Prince Zorzal, we just lost our entire 3rd platoon!"

"WHAT?" This was the first time Inaba's voice rose, Zorzal got to his feet and looked over to the Pantheon.

"What do you mean we lost the entire platoon? How is that possible?" Zorzal asked. "While I can understand the reputation that this Zero has, I doubt even he could wipe out a whole regiment."

"It wasn't him." said the Pantheon.

"We have a visual from one of our sky watchers!" said the other Pantheon manning the feeds.

"On screen, now." said Inaba, clearly agitated as the view screen came to life with an aerial view of the city.

"Zoom in on where the 3rd platoon was." said Inaba.

"Zooming in now." said the Pantheon. Zorzal and Tyuule watched with quiet awe as the images on the monitor got closer and closer. Zorzal and Tyuule's eyes went wide when she saw the trail of Pantheon corpses along with a few of their own soldiers. Amongst the carnage there was a figure standing there in purple armor with a shoulder mounted weapon. He turned his head and looked up and Inaba's eye twitched as she looked at the T visored helmet. The figure raised his middle finger in the air with one hand while with the other hand it used a Buster gun to shoot dead an imperial soldier as several Villagers, possibly captives were cheering and arming up.

"Vile." said Inaba growling.

About 30 minutes ago, the ill fated 3rd platoon had been rounding up prisoners, mostly women and children and some men who couldn't defend themselves.

"We caught them trying to escape." a Pantheon Warrior said to one of the imperial soldiers. "Seems there is an evacuation happening, possibly to underground shelters no doubt set up by the resistance."

"Round up as many as you can." said the imperial captain looking over the prisoners. "You are free to slaughter any beast men you come across however, they are mostly worthless to us. However spare any warrior Bunnies you encounter and capture them, those are Zorzal's personal orders."

"Understood." said the Warrior. There was a brief silent before he spoke up. "I will never understand the bizarre fetishes of humans."

"Trust me when I say that no one wants to understand Zorzal's tastes." said the captain. He turned and looked at the prisoners. "You have no one to blame but Count Formal for Italica's fate." he said to them. "This is all because he knowingly harbored dangerous fugitives wanted by our allies Neo Arcadia. We are willing, however, to spare you and let you go if you tell us exactly where their base is."

There was silence, no one would say anything.

"The resistance are mavericks wanted by Neo Arcadia." said the Pantheon Warrior. "They are dangerous criminals who have no qualms about hurting and killing humans!"

"You're wrong!" the voice of a little girl spoke up. she had short brown hair with dog shaped ears and a short dog like tail. The Warrior and Imperial captain turned to her.

"The resistance are good people! They saved Coda village from the Flame Dragon and are nothing but nice to everyone! If anyone are Mavericks it's you!" she said. "My mommy and daddy are dead cause of the empire!"  
"Quiet you useless Kobold." said the Captain. "Or you'll be joining your mommy and daddy real soon."

"Hey!" Another of the villagers stood, getting between the girl and the imperial. "What do you think you're doing threatening a little girl!?"

The Captain glared and threw a punch into the man's gut. "Don't speak out of line prisoner. If I want to talk down to a mutt then I will."

"Bold words coming from a mutt yourself." The voice was cold and menacing, and with it came a frightening pressure that froze the imperial captain and the other soldiers in their tracks, even the Pantheons present and the humans went quiet with fear.

"What is this...pressure?" the captain asked. There was a loud thud behind them and a scream, they turned finding themselves staring down what looked like some sort of suit of armor. It stood 6 feet tall with squat heavily armored legs and two large arms with spiked knuckles on the fist, the main body was wide and round in shape and open at top, inside that opening sat a figure in purple armor with a shoulder mounted weapon, a T shaped helmeted visor and a long sleeveless purple coat. He sat back casually in the suit of the armor, arms crossed as the armor, seemingly moving on its own ripped a Pantheon Hunter in half.

If Vile had a mouth he'd be smiling right now as he sat back in his Ride Armor. He had been on a rampage, tearing up Pantheons left and right with an almost sadistic glee. He had to admit killing these second rate copies of X was oddly cathartic, sure it wasn't X himself, but it was the next best thing, it was like he was killing X in mass numbers or something.

"So let me get this straight." said Vile as he and Zero were arming up prior to deployment. "X has an entire army at his command, and they all look like him?"

Zero nodded. "They're called Pantheons."

"Well at least I won't be bored during this whole thing." said Vile. "In sense I'll be killing X over and over again."  
"If any." said Zero. "You'll be able to get it out of your systems."

"Possibly." said Vile.

He stomped another Pantheon with his Ride Armor before blasting a second with his shoulder cannon. A sadistic chuckle was in his voice as he ran roughshod through Neo Arcadia's forces.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Vile said with a laugh. "Much better than I thought it would be."

"Glad your enjoying yourself." came Rory's voice over the coms. "Just remember we're suppose to push them back and keep the villagers safe."

"Yeah yeah, don't go preaching to me little girl." said Vile. "I use to be a Maverick Hunter, I know how to prioritize human safety."

"Speaking of which." said Rouge, cutting into the com. "Vile There are a group of Italica villagers that didn't reach the shelters, they are being rounded up by Neo Arcadia and the Imperial soldiers. We need you to rescue them."  
"Why me?" Vile asked, he spun the Ride Armor around and punched a Pantheon's head off with it. "Go send Zero or someone else."  
"Your the closest one." said Rouge.

"Vile please." It was Ciel on the com now. "At the moment you're the only one who can save them."

Vile paused for a moment, and just shook his head. "Fine I'll go.

"Thank you Vile." said Ciel.

"Save your thanks for someone who deserves it." said Vile as he spun the Armor around and headed for the location that Rouge gave him.

"And now here I am." said Vile eyeing the Imperials and the Pantheons, his Ride armor dropping the Pantheon he had torn in half. "Release your hostages and I might let you leave intact."

"Who the hell are you?" the Imperial Captain demanded.

"Who me?" Vile asked. "Oh I'm no one, just a reploid with no qualms about killing annoying humans. You know? A Maverick?"

The Captain went rigid and looked to the Pantheon Warrior with him.

"You get our prisoners out of here." said the Warrior. "We'll deal with the Mav-" The Warrior however was silenced when the top half of his body was suddenly disintegrated. The Imperials backed away and the villagers let out a scream of fear as the Pantheon's body fell to the ground. Vile was standing in the cockpit of his ride armor, one foot up on the edge with his hand resting on his shoulder cannon, the barrel smoking.

"Looks like I get to kill me some humans along with shoddy copies of X." said Vile eyeing the Imperial captain. With a sadistic laugh Vile leapt out of the Ride Armor doing a forward flip and delivering a punch to the captain's jaw sending him to the ground. Quickly he turned, blocking a sword from another imperial soldier and kicking him in the ribs, before quickly turning and holding his right hand out at a group of approaching pantheons. The finger tips opened up revealing small barrels as he unloaded on the pantheons with his hand Vulcans, tearing them to shreds before aiming his left hand, making a fist as his arm from the elbow down fired off, flying at a hopper and nailing him square in the face as it leapt at Vile, his arm coming back and reattaching itself to his arm.

"What kind of magic is this?" said one of the imperials. "He's spewing fire from his hands and throwing his fist!"

"Oh you want to see fire?" Vile asked. He reached his hand up, tapping buttons on the side of his shoulder cannon before leveling it at the imperial and firing off a stream of flame, catching the soldier and roasting him alive in an instant before he could even react. He quickly spun to the side and blasted two more Pantheons approaching.

The Imperial captain groaned as he got to his feet, staggering. "What the hell are you?" he asked. "What kind of monster can kill with such glee?"

Vile stopped, and turned, eyeing the captain. The captain blinked, his eyes widen as, for a brief moment, he saw what looked like a ghostly image of Rory Mercury, Apostle of Emroy himself, superimposed over Vile.

"It...can't be..." he said, stepping back. "Have you been blessed by Emroy?" Vile said nothing as he backhanded an imperial trying to stab him from behind before he turned around and snapped the poor guy's neck.

"He fights as though he is blessed by Emroy himself." said one of the villagers.

"Has Emroy sent us a champion to save Italica?" another asked.

'A champion of Emroy?' the imperial captain said. 'It's bad enough that Rory the reaper is here, fighting for these...mavericks...that Emroy would send a personal champion to protect Italica?' he twitched, and gripped his sword. 'I must kill him before he can endanger the crown prince!' The captain took a step and lunged for Vile. "IN THE NAME OF THE EMPIRE!"

Vile turned, taken by surprise by the screaming, barely having time to react, but what happened next surprised him even more as the Captain suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, the blade of a sword going through his armor and chest from the back.

"I'm not a mutt..." it was the Kobold girl, standing there holding the sword. When did she even have the chance to move? The villagers were staring in disbelief and Vile couldn't help but chuckle as the Imperial Captain fell to his knees. "My name is Kennel Em Pine."

"Em..." said the captain. "As in..."

"Emroy." she said. She pulled the sword out and the captain fell to the ground alive but barely.

Vile stood over the captain staring at him as he drew a Buster gun from a side holster and aimed it at the captain's head.

"You won't win." said the captain. "Prince Zorzal will see to it that every last one of you are dead! He can't be beat!"

"Do you even have any idea what you are up against?" Vile asked calmly. "This prince of yours is an idiot if he thinks he has a chance to win this siege. Not while I'm here."

Vile looked up, seeing a recon drone in the air, no doubt it was relaying information back to wherever their command center was. He chuckled as he flipped the drone off before pulling the trigger and executing the captain with the captive villagers cheering him on.

 **Part 2**

The crowd was cheering for Vile while arming themselves with weapons from the dead imperials, swords were handed to anyone who can fight as a means of protecting the rest as they continued onto the resistance shelter.

"Thank you." said one of the villagers to Vile. "Thank you for saving us."

"Don't get any ideas." said Vile. "I only saved you because I was nearby, that's all."

"We're alive thanks to you though." said the villager.

One of the kids looked up at Vile. "Your just like the Red Knight!"

That made Vile stopped. Did he just get compared to Zero?"

"You fought off all those scary soldiers and monsters!" he said.

"Kid I'm nothing like the Red Knight." said Vile. "I'm no hero." He'd climb into the Ride Armor. "I'm just a Black Knight who does the dirty work."

"Do not sell yourself short." said one of the older villagers. "Even the dirtiest of jobs can have the most heroic of actions, and people won't forget what you did here."

"There's a shelter not far from here." said Vile. "Hurry and get to it, there shouldn't be any more soldiers in the area."

The people nodded, and started making their way in the direction of the shelter. All but one.

The Kobold girl looked up at Vile who in turn looked down at her.

"Why are you still here?" Vile asked. "Get going."

She shook her head. "Take me with you." she said.

"Are you kidding?" said Vile. "You'd slow me down, and besides there's a war going on."

"I won't slow you down." she said, her eyes fixed on Vile. "I can fight!"

Vile thought for a moment, the way she got the drop on that human soldier. "Fine get in."

the girl smiled and she started to climb up the Ride Armor body, staggering a bit before she reached the cockpit section. It was big enough for one person normally, but it look like there was room from a kid as well.

"You said your name was Kennel?" Vile asked.

"Yes." said Kennel. "Kennel Em Pine."

"What's the "M" stand for?" he asked.

"Emroy." said Kennel. That made Vile twitch. "He is the god of War, Violence, Death, Madness, Theft and Judgment. His Apostle is Rory Mercury."

"So that brat is that important huh?" Vile said. "God of Violence you say? Sounds like my kind of God."

"He is revered by many, and Rory is greatly respected in the world." said Kennel.

Vile looked ahead and shifted the Ride Armor into gear. "Alright then Kennel, let's go make some beautiful violence."

The manic laughter of Rory Mercury penetrated the air as she cut a bloody path through imperial soldiers and Pantheon alike, moving her axe with a graceful speed that seemed inhuman.

"Jesus Christ!" said Hibou, popping up from cover to blast an incoming Pantheon. "Am I glad she's on our side."

"Remind me never to make her mad." added Colbar.

"You didn't see her fight, I did." said Dande. "Do you know she has the Pantheons scared shitless?"  
"Seriously?" asked Colbar as he ducked a rocket sailing past them.

"No joke." said Dande. "Her laugh alone made two guards outside Notus panic!"

"Man why couldn't we find her a year ago?" Colbar asked.

"Stop complaining you two!" said Faucon. "If we lose the main street we'll be overrun!"

"Easier said than done Faucon." said Colbar. "Between the Pantheons and the Imperial forces we're spread thin. We need reinforcements."

Faucon had to agree, All they here in Italica were about 80 people or so, especially when you consider how much they had lost to the Flame Dragon.

"And let's not forget they probably have more troops incoming from the Gate." said Hibou.

"Hibou don't jinx it!" said Colbar.

"He's got a point." said Faucon as he tapped his com. "But I think I have an idea. Ciel it's Faucon."

"What is it Faucon?" Ciel asked over the com.

Faucon popped up, blasting another Pantheon before returning to cover. "Is Barter still there? I want to talk to him."  
"Yes, hold on I'll go get him." There was a brief silence, and about 2 minutes later Faucon heard Barter's Voice.

"What do you want Faucon?" Barter asked. "I hope you don't expect me to pick up a gun."  
"No, but I need a favor." said Faucon. "Your daughter is back in Junk Town right?"  
"Yeah, what of it?" Barter asked.

"Contact her, you should be able to call her now from here thanks to Ciel's energy system." said Faucon. "I want her to rally Junk Town and cause a commotion at the gate to stop whatever reinforcements may come through."

There was a pause, Faucon swore he heard a lighter, and Barter chuckled. "That's it?"  
"Yeah." said Faucon. "If we can't get that Gate secured Italica is as good as gone."

"Alright, you got yourself a commotion." said Barter. "I'll just add this to the bill."  
"Fine." said Faucon. "Just do it!" He cut the coms, popped back up, and his eyes widen when he found a warrior staring him down. "Oh shit!"  
"Faucon!" Colbar and Hibou swung their guns around, Rory turned, gritting her teeth that she missed one and ran for it. Faucon brought his guard up before a Sword went right through the Warrior's chest, causing it to lurch forward dead before the sword was pulled out and the Pantheon fell slump over the barricade. Faucon looked up seeing a woman in Knight Armor with short purple hair and eyes and green earrings.

Beefeater smiled as she pulled her sword out from the Pantheon. "Sorry we're late."

Faucon looked at Beefeater, and shook his head watching as a few more lady knights suddenly teleported onto the battle field.

"Are we in heaven?" Colbar asked. "I see beautiful angels appearing on the battlefield."

"Sorry, this isn't Heaven." said Beefeater.

"Damn." said Colbar.

"You're the Rose Order aren't you?" Faucon asked. "So Pina succeeded?"  
"Yup." said Beefeater. "We secured the Jade Palace and got the cooperation of the Mutos Commander after we explained what happened to X. Pina got in contact with...what were their names? Rouge and Juane? And they are using this teleportation magic of yours to bring us to Italica into the thick of it."

Faucon nodded, suddenly raised his gun and fired, Beefeater blinked, feeling the heat of the shot as it zinged by her, hitting a Hunter that tried to close the distance.

"Welcome to the resistance." said Faucon.

Beefeater grinned as she turned drawing both her swords now. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get these things out of here."

"I like her already." Said Colbar.

"Guys!" said Rory, hearing chattering over her coms, moments before the ground started to rumble. Beefeater's eyes widen with a slight panic before she stumbled, Faucon catching her. "The ground is shaking, and, get this, I'm hearing something about a giant...snake heading this way."

"A giant snake?" said Hibou. He looked at Faucon who gritted his teeth.

"Shit." said Faucon. "So they brought him in as well."  
"What is it?" Beefeater asked. They all looked ahead, seeing what looked like a cloud of dirt in the distance, from the smoke came a large green mechanical snake, A large orb set into each segment of its body It let out a hissed as it rushed the group.

"That's a big snake." said Beefeater eyes wide.

"That's Altoloid." said Faucon. "A large snake Mechaniloid employed by the Zan'ei Gundan."

"EVERYONE MOVE!" said Colbar. Faucon scooped up Beefeater as he Hibou, Colbar and Rory, along with the Rose Knights who warped in with Beefeater as the Altoloid came crashing through the barricade, a large contingent of Pantheon soldiers following behind it.

"Crap, their using it like a massive battering ram to clear a path." said Colbar, he turned and started blasting down the approaching Pantheons.

"How do we kill it?" Beefeater asked watching as it started to come around.

"We have to take out the one who's controlling it." said Faucon, eyeing the top of the head.

Standing on top of the Altoloid was a Mutos reploid of average height and build. His upper body resembled the hood of a cobra predominately colored purple with yellow highlights. His eyes were blue and he had two sharp fangs coming from his mouth. from the shoulder joints extended two whip like arms attached to two round yellow discs that made up his forearms. on the end of each disc were two sharp claws. His lower body was slim, attached to the upper body by a pivot joint like waist. Long whip like legs attached to small feet. The Altoloid coiled up as the mutos stood on its head, arms crossed and looking down.

"Surrender now Mavericks." said the Mutos with a slight hiss. "And Master X will show mercy.

"Don't count on it Hyleg!" said Faucon.

"All your doing is putting human lives at risk." said Hyleg. "Surrender now and we will pull out of Italica."

"I doubt that." said Beefeater stepping forward. "Not when Prince Zorzal is leading this attack!"

"Prince Zorzal?" Colbar asked looking at her.  
"Pina's brother and the Crown Prince." said Beefeater. "Not a particularly nice person."

"Sounds like quite the bastard." said Colbar.

Faucon was looking back and forth, on one side a whole mess of Pantheons, and on the other side, Hyleg Ourobockle and that Altoloid. Things weren't exactly looking good.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Hibou asked, guns trained on the approaching Pantheons.

"No, not really." said Colbar. He'd look to Beefeater. "Nice knowing you while it lasted by the way."

"Don't go giving up so easily!" said Beefeater.

"We are kind of outnumbered." added Rory. "I say we take as many as we can before they kill us."

"Well?" Hyleg asked. "Are you going to surrender or do we have to make this difficult?"  
Faucon leveled his gun at Hyleg. "Looks like we make this difficult."

Hyleg's eyes narrowed. "Very well." Hyleg made a motion with his hand and the Altoloid lunged for them, with as fast it was going, there was no time for any of them to react, and thus Hyleg had every reason to look smug, at least until the Altoloid suddenly stopped dead in its tracks, nearly throwing Hyleg off. "HUH?"

"Really?" said Vile, standing in front of Faucon and company. The Kobold girl Kennel riding in the back of the Ride Armor Vile was piloting which had grabed the Altoloid by its jaw. "What did you plan to go down guns blazing or something?"  
"Vile!" said Colbar.

"Yeah, save your praise for later." said Vile, his eyes on Hyleg.

"Who the hell are you?" Hyleg asked glaring at Vile.

"I'm the one that's going to kill you." said Vile as he used the Ride Armor to redirect the Altoloid down a side street before getting up and leaping onto it, at the same time Kennel dropped down into the Pilot seat.

"JUST LIKE I SHOWED YOU!" said Vile, calling back to Kennel.

The Kobold girl saluted to Vile, and turned the Ride Armor around with a bit of effort.

"Hi there, I'm Kennel, Vile's new sidekick." she said with a grin.

Faucon, Colbar, Hibou, Beefeater, and even the Pantheons couldn't help but stare dumbstruck at this Kobold kid in the Ride Armor as the Altoloid disappeared down the street.

 **Part 3**

The fighting on the streets took a backseat as friend and foe alike had to dodge the rampaging Altoloid as it raged through the streets. On top of it, Hyleg Ourobockle and Vile were engaged in combat. Vile weaved through Hyleg's attacks, using a boxing style to deliver blows to the snake Mutos's gut and face. Hyleg staggered, hissing as he slithered along the Altoloid body to avoid a haymaker, coming up behind Vile and wrapping him in his long arms.

"Dealing with one ancient relic is bad enough." said Hyleg as he pinned Vile down. "But the last thing Master X needs is someone like you alive to cause problems."

"Cry me a river." said Vile. "Like I really care what X thinks!" He'd aim his shoulder cannon down, using the impact of the blast to jump up and throw himself back, forcing Hyleg to disengage to avoid be crushed as Vile landed on his back and rolled to his feet as the Altoloid made a hard right down an intersection, plowing through several market stands before bucking to throw Vile off. Vile timed a jump with the bucking to keep his balance, looking ahead as Hyleg created a spring like weapon and sent it bouncing at him.

"Springs? Really?" Vile took aim and blasted the springs with his cannon. "That the best you can do?"

Hyleg just smirked as the Altoloid bucked again, the spheres in its joints glowing before letting off bursts of electricity. Vile stumbled from the bucking, causing him to get caught by the electricity attack. Vile dropped to one knee with a grunt as Hyleg lunged for him, fangs bared as he proceeded to bite Vile's shoulder.

"Gaaah!" Vile screamed out in pain. Clenching his fist and throwing a bunch into Hyleg's body to knock him off. Hyleg responded by wrapping his arms around Vile, and began to squeeze him.

"Aaaaaaggghhhh!" Vile let out another scream, between getting crushed and getting bit the pain was insane.

"Your finished." Hyleg said after releasing Vile's shoulder. Vile glared through the pain and delivered a head butt to Hyleg, followed by a second and a third, disorienting the Snake Mutos enough to get him to release his grip as he pulled away and regained his footing.

"Don't count me out yet." said Vile.

"Give it up Maverick!" said Hyleg. "There is no way you are going to win! You will die here!"

"That's the thing." said Vile. "I've already died 3 times before." He started to charge his shoulder cannon. "I don't intend to make it a fourth!" He lunged right at Hyleg, keeping his cannon charged. Hyleg braced for the attack but was caught off guard as Vile ran past him. "Huh?" He turned, his eyes widen when he saw where Vile was heading. "NO!" He gave chase, but not fast enough as Vile boosted into a dash and reached the Altoloid's head, leaning forward and placing the barrel of his fully charged cannon point blank on the snake mechaniloid's head and firing. Piercing it from top to bottom and destroying it's motor functions, causing it to stop suddenly in a heap and throw Hyleg and Vile off and into the street below. Hyleg bounced once, twice and slammed into the side of a building with a groan as Vile landed in a fruit stand. 'Seriously? Again?' he thought to himself. Vile slowly picked himself off, wiping a tomato off his visor, as he walked toward Hyleg, the Snake Mutos twitching as he laid there. He was about to get up but stopped when he found Vile standing over him.

"Not so tough without your pet are you?" Vile asked.

"Who the hell are you anyways?" Hyleg asked.  
"Just like you said." said Vile, aiming his shoulder cannon at Hyleg. "I'm just another outdated relic like Zero. Unlike him though I do take a sadistic pleasure in this whole war, killing all of these pantheons is like killing X over, and over again. I do admit it is very cathartic and definitely relieves a good bit of stress."

"Your insane!" said Hyleg, a look of panic in his eyes.

"Your right, I am." Vile said, laughing as he fired off his cannon, obliterating Hyleg's upper body.


	46. The Siege of Italica Part 4

**Part 1**

"Your Brother?" Ciel asked this after being debriefed by Pina on what had happened in Italica.

"Yes." said Pina. "My brother, Zorzal El Caesar, he is the one leading this attack That it would be him in charge is testament to how much the Dark Elf has corrupted X."

"Why do you say that?" Cerveau had asked.

"Because X would never in his life put Zorzal in charge of anything if he knew how he operated." said Pina. "He is without remorse or care for anyone but himself. To him this whole entire siege is just another way to stroke his ego and make himself look important to others."

Delilah, who was helping with the wounded gritted her teeth. "Is 'she' with him?"

Ciel blinked, never had she heard such anger coming from the otherwise happy and jovial Delilah. "Delilah?"

"I would be surprised if she wasn't." said Pina. "Those two are never far from one another. They truly deserve one another."

"Delilah where are you going?" Ciel ask, seeing her get up and head for the door.

"Your Armory!" said Delilah.

"Delilah we need you here!" Ciel said, worried.

Too late, she was already gone.

"What's gotten into her?" Ciel said. "She was fine and cheerful and suddenly."

"3 years ago Zorzal nearly wiped out the Warrior Bunny Kingdom." said Pina. "They were a threat to the empire and my brother was sent to conquer them. Most were captured and made slaves, the rest scattered to the four corners of the continent."

"Oh god." said Ciel. "But, who is this 'she' you both mentioned?"

"Tyuule." said Pina. "Their Queen. She betrayed them to save her own skin and sided with Zorzal. She's just as twisted and depraved as he is."

"We just got confirmation!" Rouge said. "Another Mutos has been taken out. Identified as Hyleg Ourobockle. It was Vile who did it."

Pina turned to Rouge and Juane, and then back to Ciel. "He really is helping us isn't he."

"To be honest it's hard to say." said Ciel. "It feels more like he's venting 100 years of frustration on the Pantheon Army. He did rescue villagers that were captured, even if his methods were questionable, but I know that it's impossible to reign him in completely."

Pina remained quiet for a moment, before speaking up. "I had best head out and join the fray."

"Go." said Ciel. "With the Rose Order's help we should be able to make a final push and clear out the streets, after that we'll deal with your brother."

Pina nodded, and made her way out of the command center.

Ciel looked back to the monitor, watching the fighting unfold.

"Contact Zero." she said.

"That's the last of them." said one of Italica's guards to Zero. "All the villagers have been evacuated."

"Good." said Zero. He looked back. "We've had enough casualties as it is."

"So now what do we do?" Leilei asked.

"Now we fight." said Zero, as he tapped his com on. "Zero here."  
"Zero it's Ciel."

"All the civilians are safe in the shelters." said Zero.

There was a sigh of relief. "That's good. Zero, our target now is Prince Zorzal. If we can capture him, we can end this Siege."

"understood." said Zero. He'd switch channels. "All units this is Zero! The civilians are safe and sound. It's time to go on the offensive! push them out of Italica! Our target is their command center!" he turned to Leilei. "Let's go. The rest of you protect the shelters."

"Yes sir." said the soldiers watching as Leilei and Zero took off.

"So that's the one who chased off a Flame Dragon huh?" said one of the soldiers.

"He truly is a hero." said another.

"Let's be sure we do our part." said the first soldier. "We'll protect these people with our lives while our allies take down their commander."

"Guys!" Faucon said as he smashed in a Pantheon with the butt of his gun. "The Civilians are safe. We just got the order to start pushing forward."

"About time!" said Rory. "Playing Defense is boring!"

"I'll second that statement." chimed in Beefeater. "I can't wait to really do some damage with these weapons."

"Don't get cocky." said Vile, watching from his perch in his Ride Armor with Kennel sitting behind him. "You start getting overconfident you make mistakes."

"Your one to talk." said Colbar. "Mister 'killed by X and Zero 3 times.' " that made Vile twitch.

"Everyone focus." said Faucon looking down the road. "We're going to push them back and secure the main street. Vile you and Rory take point, I want to see some damage and chaos. Colbar, Dande, you take some of Beefeater's Knights and flank their forces from the Left, Beefeater, I want you to flank from the right. The rest of you with me, we'll follow behind Vile and Rory and gun them down."  
Everyone nodded and quickly broke off as Rory stood side by side with Vile a smile on her face.

"So, what can that oversized suit of armor do?" Rory asked.

"Oh, just about anything in the hands of a skilled pilot." remarked Vile. "I can make this armor dance if I wanted to."

"Is that so?" Rory asked looking ahead. "Do you think you can keep up with me in that?"  
Vile's response was to shift into Gear and dashed ahead of Rory, surprising the Demi Goddess with the Armor's speed as he plowed into the incoming Pantheons. He spun it around delivering a massive clothesline that tore about 6 or 7 Pantheons unlucky enough to be near the arm in half while firing shots from his cannon to take out 2 more nearby, at the same time Kennel was sniping with a buster rifle, and though a little sloppy at first, she was quickly getting the hang of aiming.

"I wish I had one of those." Beefeater said, watching the Ride Armor in action.

"If we get through this, I'll give you lessons." said Colbar, he gave Dande a pat on the shoulder and the two took off to the left down an alley way with some of the Rose Knights. The comment just made Beefeater grin as she headed for the right. "I'll hold you to that!" she called after Colbar.

Rory smiled and licked her lips, not wanting to be out down as she ran into the fray slicing through several Guardians before leaping over the ride armor, giving Vile that disturbing yet serene smile as she landed in front of the Ride Armor and impaled a Warrior with the end of her Beam Halberd and lifted it up, giving Vile a clear view to blast the Warrior's head off with his shoulder cannon before Rory slammed the decapitated body down and pulled her Halberd out.

"Keep your focus on Neo Arcadia!" said Faucon as he and Hibou fired on two Pantheons, using the Ride Armor for cover. "We beat them back and the imperial forces should retreat."

"I like it." said Vile. "Crush the supposedly superior force and their roman wannabe buddies will run in fear."

"Exactly." said Faucon. "The empire is so in awe of Neo Arcadia's power, to see it get defeated will break their morale."

"We've already beaten most of their forces." said Hibou. "But the imperial troops still haven't faltered."

"We've only been on defense up until now in order to evacuate the civilians." said Rory. "Kind of hard to scare someone when you're holding back."

"Well then." said Vile as he slammed a pantheon to the ground and crushed it's head with the foot of his Ride Armor. "I think it's time these backwater humans knew first hand just how scary a Maverick can be." Vile spun around dashing and throwing a heavy punch that would decapitate a guardian before quickly moving the Ride Armor to back hand another warrior. Quickly he shifted gears, making the Ride Armor leap into the air and come down with an elbow drop onto an unsuspecting Warrior while blasting several hunters with his shoulder cannon. As the Ride Armor stood it grabbed another Warrior that was approaching and effortlessly ripped the pantheon in half and throwing the pieces into the crowd before leaping out of the armor and landing in the crowd itself as Kennel slid behind the controls. Vile, laughing with sadistic glee began to unload his arsenal at the pantheon forces, his shoulder cannon taking out two hunters while a barrage from his rocket pod took out 3 flyers up above. His built in hand Vulcans cutting down hoppers while a knee grenade destroyed another warrior, he turned, grabbing an imperial that was trying to attack him from behind and quickly disarmed him, taking the guys sword and weighing it in his hands before using it to decapitate another Hunter. He stopped for a split second, feeling the wind as Rory shot by him and slashed another Warrior in half before going back to back with Vile.

"So is this the kind of violence that was always getting you placed in solitary?" Rory asked.

"More or less!" said Vile as he cut down another Pantheon. "One time it was for punching a superior officer, the asshole had it coming though."

"I'll bet he did." Rory said with a chuckle.

"Man they're stealing the show!" said Dande as he Colbar as a small group of Rose Knights were coming in from the left side.

"Well let's make sure we stand out more!" said Colbar. "Dande get to the rooftops."  
"Right." Dande said with a grin as he quickly began to climb up the building side.

"Why do you need sir Dande on the rooftops?" one of the knights with Colbar asked.

"Because Dande is the best marksman in the resistance, plus I think he was a little agitated when he got spotted earlier." said Colbar. he watched the fighting happening. "Alright we head out as soon as Dande is in position and makes his first shot."

The girls nodded, and seconds later a loud crack echoed from the rooftop as Dande fired the first shot and obliterated a pantheon head

"NOW!" Colbar rushed out from his position, catching the pantheon unaware as he started blasting them, followed by Rose Order knights coming in from behind.

"We're being flanked from the left!" said one of the Pantheons.

"The hell did they come from?" asked another.

"More from the right!" said a third as Beefeaters group came out in tandem.

"Don't think I'm gonna let you have all the fun!" she said as she began to cut through the pantheons. Another shot rang out as Dande began to drop pantheon like flies, picking off stragglers and catching any that were sneaking up on his team mates. Meanwhile, Kennel was just wading through the Pantheons, throwing punches here and there as she worked the controls best she could, occasionally and rather smoothly, Vile leapt back into the Ride Armor, taking control as he laid waste to more of the Pantheon, at one point picking up Rory and tossing her into a group of pantheon, spinning and laughing like a deranged Buzzsaw.

"Keep it up" said Faucon. "Push them back to the gates!"

"We're LOSING!" screamed Zorzal watching the fighting on the monitors. He stood up, irate. "The largest army in your entire world, and your losing to REBELS!? What sort of incompetence is this?"

"Calm yourself your majesty." said Inaba. "This is but a minor setback we anticipated. With the humans evacuated, the resistance are starting to fight more aggressively, however, that means so can we." she nodded to the com officer who opened a channel. "Air units, deploy the Golems!"

Zorzal looked at Inaba. "You already have golems out there, and they're being destroyed."

Inaba chuckled. "My prince, your use of the word golem basically refers to all reploids and mechaniloids. However, we do have a siege unit called a 'Golem' and I assure you they are very, very effective."

Zorzal was quiet for a moment, then he started to grin. "Then by all means, let them loose!"

 **Part 2**

Biggs had a big toothy grin on his muzzle as he cut down Pantheons, the word getting out to focus on Neo Arcadia and push them back to make the imperials retreat out of fear.

"All in all it's a solid plan!" said Wedge who grabbed a flyer by the foot and slammed him into the ground. "Smaller force beats up the more superior force..."  
"and their lesser allies run in a panic." finished Myuute, who conjured up a wind spell and cut a few Pantheons to ribbons.

"Don't get comfortable!" said Moineau. "We still need to push these guys out of Italica before we can go for the commander!"  
"We know!" said Biggs. "You don't have to baby us about..." he blinked, noticing the large shadow and looked up. "Uh guys..."  
"What?" Wedge pounded another Hunter into the ground before looking up as well. Above the city, the sun was blocked out by the presence of Neo Arcadia ships overhead, entering into position at key locations.

"What is that...?" Myuute asked.

"Those are drop ships..." said Moineau. Her eyes widen when she saw something fall from the ship above them. "EVERYONE GET BACK!"

"Don't have to tell me twice!" said Biggs as the four of them made some distance, ducking behind cover as the object landed hard, the shockwave of the impact cracking building walls and knocking over other objects and kicked up dust.

"What the hell is that?" asked Wedge, watching as the dust settled revealing a towering mechaniloid with a squat body, large fists and a small, square head. It hovered over the ground, it's legs replaced with anti gravity thrusters. It was a dull grey color, with some red here and there as an accent.

"Golems..." Moineau said in near horror.

"Whatever it is, it's going down." said Biggs as he rushed it.

"Biggs no!" Moineau said. Too late, Biggs leapt at Golem bringing his beam daggers down on the golem, only for them to bounce off effortlessly. The golem responded by grabbing Biggs in its massive hand and slamming him into the wall.

"AGGHHH!" Biggs screamed out and crumpled to the floor.

"BIGGS!" Wedge growled as he rushed the Golem. "You son of a bitch!"

"Wedge wait! You can't take them head on!" said Moineau. "They're too powerful!"

"I don't intend to!" said Wedge as he shoulder tackled the Golem, knocking it back. "Grab Biggs and go! I'll buy you time!"

"Are you insane?!" said Moineau. "You'll get killed!"

"I'm too stubborn to die!" said Wedge, he threw a wide haymaker swing with his war hammer, putting all of his strength into it as he cracked the Golem in the side of the head, staggering it again. "Plus someone needs to warn the others! I can bet my life savings these golems are being dropped all over Italica! We need clear them out before they can do any significant damage!" He brought up his shield, tanking a punch from the Golem's fists before throwing another Hammer shot at it. "Go!"

Moineau nodded, albeit reluctantly as she ran over and helped Biggs to his feet. "Come on you, let's go!"

"uuuhhhhhh." Biggs groaned shaking his head. "What hit me?"

"Are you okay?" Moineau asked as she and Myuute carried Biggs down an alley to another street.

"No...hard to breathe." said Biggs.

"You probably have a cracked rib." said Moineau. "We'll get you back to Accueil. Cerveau can patch you up."

"Where's Wedge?" Biggs asked.

"Buying us some time." said Myuute.

"Stubborn fool." said Biggs with a half smile.

"Thats what he said." said Moineau.

Wedge threw another Hammer swing at the golem hitting it dead on with his full strength and knocking it back slightly.

"Well, Moineau was right about them being tough." said Wedge. "It has to have a weakness though." He was readying his Hammer for another swing when the Golem's mouth opened. "Huh?" he stared for a minute, and a space in the mouth started to glow.

"Oh crap!" Wedge got out of the way as fast as he could as the Golem fired a beam of energy from its mouth, it hit a building, putting a sizable hole in it. Wedge just stared in disbelief at the golem's destructive power. "How many of these things are around the city?" He turned back to the Golem, he had to destroy it no matter what.

"If I can break it's legs, I be able to ground it and keep it from flying the way it does. But even if I ground it, that energy attack from its mouth would still be a problem..." He gripped his hammer and readied his shield. "Well, you only live once..." Wedge braced himself and charged for the Golem. The mechaniloid , with the Orc in its sights, raised its fist up, small thrusters kicked in as it fired the fist from the elbow, launching it at Wedge. Wedge brought his shield up, the fist connecting and throwing him back crashing into a wall. He grunted with a snort as he picked himself back up and charged in again as the Golem reeled in its fist on the wire chain attached to it. Just as the arm clicked into place, Wedge was on top of the Golem and swung low, nailing it in leg where the hovering mechanism was located. The Golem staggered from the hit and Wedge swung the War Hammer once more, hitting the same location again. It sparked and crackled as a small explosion shorted out the mechanism, causing the Golem to go lopsided as it tried to adjust for the damaged leg. Wedge quickly went for the other leg, putting all of his power into the swing and slamming the War Hammer into it, rocking the Golem as he swung a second time into the undamaged leg. The Golem fell back, it's legs busted and sparking as Wedge climbed on top of it.

"Not so tough are you?" Said Wedge. The golem said nothing merely open its mouth and began to charge it's laser again.

"Not this time!" said Wedge, bringing the Hammer up and slamming it into the delicate inner parts beneath the harden armor. The impact shorted out the Energy Laser, and Wedge quickly jumped off and ran for cover as the Golem started to glow before exploding into pieces.

Wedge slumped, panting and wiping sweat from his forehead. "Well, that's one down." he looked up, and watched as two more Golems emerged from the streets, approaching him. He got to his feet, and picked up his war hammer. "Two more to go..."

Zero ran his beam Saber into the chest of an approaching golem before slashing upward and knocking it down. The Golem sparked and exploded as two more came in, one firing it's fist at Zero who quickly jumped out of the way as Leilei channeled her magic and unleashed a powerful fireball at the golem, hitting it dead on as Pina and Panache rushed for the second.

"I don't ever recall seeing these before when I was at Neo Arcadia." said Panache.

"Same." said Pina. "I think I heard mention of them once and that's about it. They are meant to be used as Siege weapons."

"Thats a good description." Said Zero, he activated his shield boomerang to block an incoming fist before pulling out his buster gun and blasting the golem's eyes out. "Keep moving, you don't want to get hit by their attacks, and watch out for their laser beam."

"Lay-sir?" Panache look a little confused and turned to the second golem whose mouth opened up. "What is..." Before she could finish, Zero dashed in and tackled her out of the way as the Golem fired off a beam of energy that scorched down the street, taking out a grocery stand that was nearby.

"I told you to be careful!" said Zero as he turned and threw his charged boomerang at the Golem, slicing through the mouth and destroying it as he caught the Shield.

Panache looked a little stunned, staring at the damaged caused by the beam. "Such power."

"Thats why these things are Siege weapons." said Zero. "Their energy beams can penetrate walls, and when you consider that in this world most defensive structures are made of brick and mortar, they would crumble like dust against a Golem's onslaught."

"All the more reason to destroy them." said Leilei. "Keep them from doing any more damage."

"They're getting desperate." said Zero as he helped Panache up. "Why else send in Golems."

"Zorzal doesn't like it when things do not go his way." said Pina. "He would do something like this to take back control."

"Add in the fact we have two Mutos confirmed killed." said Leilei. "With Phoenix Magnion and Hyleg Ourobockle killed, it would make anyone nervous."

"Let's not rest on our laurels just yet." said Zero. "We still need to push the rest of Neo Arcadia out of Italica, and then confront Zorzal." He tapped his com hearing it go off. "Zero here."

"Zero! It's Tuka!" her voice sounded frantic and there was gunfire in the background. "Zero they found Accueil and are attacking, Yuno and I are here with Pic and Autruche trying to hold them off but I don't know for how long."

"I'm on my way!" said Zero.

"Go." said Pina. "We can handle the rest here."

Zero nodded, and quickly dashed off down the street.

Inside Accueil, Tables were overturned as barricades as Pantheons were pouring in through the front door and windows. Autruche was behind the bar, blasting the Pantheons that came in with a Shotgun while Pic leveled a beam Rifle and fired. Tuka was watching the Kitchen, picking off anyone that tried to come in through the back.

"We can't let them get downstairs!" said Autruche. "We still have wounded and injured being tended to!"

"No really? I wouldn't have thought of that!" Pic said dryly. "This is not what I signed up for."

"You can't slack off all the time!" said Autruche.

An Arrow flew as Yuno scored a direct hit on one of the Pantheon, while Tuka took out another coming in from the back.

"Zero is on his way." said Tuka. "We just need to hold out a little longer."

"And what good can the four of us do huh?" said Pic.

"Don't be so negative!" said Autruche. "Faucon, Dande and Colbar have been defending the gate and main street this whole time on their own."

"Yeah but they at least are getting help!"

"You guys need a hand?" Cerveau came upstairs followed by Doigt both armed with buster Rifles, though the older reploid would grab a Pantheon trying to get in from the back door and head butt it before slamming it into the wall and putting a bullet in its head.

"The more the merrier!" said Autruche as he put a hole in a hopper trying to lunge for him. "Can you two help Tuka keep the back door secure?"

"On it!" said Doigt.

"How is everything downstairs?" Tuka asked as Cerveau joined her behind a rack of dishes.

"Defenses have been deployed and the base itself is on lockdown, no one will be able to get in, trust me on that." said Cerveau as he blasted a Hunter. "Keeping them from the basement door also helps."

Tuka just smiled as she put an arrow in another Hunter. "Yes that would definitely be a big help."

"Warriors incoming!" said Pic, watching as two of them smashed their way to through the front.

"You know we have a door!" said Autruche as he blasted one of the Warriors while Pic shot at the second, the two blocking with their armored arms as they charged in at the entrenched Resistance fighters.

"Oh crap!" Pic scrambled only to get clothes lined by one of them, doing a complete flip in the air before landing on his face. "Oww!"

"Pic!" Autruche leapt over the bar and dashed for Pic, blasting the warrior with the Shotgun to stun it long enough to grab Pic. "You okay?"  
"Little dizzy but I'm fine." said Pic. "I knew I should have snuck away among the evacuees!"

"Complain later!" said Autruche as he turned and blasted the warrior point blank in the eye, destroying its head and causing it to fall over. He picked Pic up as the two of them leveled their weapons at the second Warrior. "We need to keep Ciel and the others downstairs safe!"

"Yeah I know!" said Pic as they pulled the triggers on their guns and blew the second Warrior's head off. "Just wish there was an easier way."

"If there was, we wouldn't be in this situation." said Autruche. "I'd still be working construction and picking up Cab Fares back in Neo Arcadia."

"Well, we seemed to have held them off at least." said Pic with a grin. "Just need to wait for Zero to make it back here and ..." He was cut off as the far wall was suddenly caved in, a large Light blue Ball with a gold disc on the top end swung in as the chain detached, the ball landing on the ground as the chain draped forward. The two stared for a moment before a pair of squat legs extended from the lower section of the ball with gold colored flat, elephant styled feet. Two arm extended from the top connected with rounded shoulders. the Forearms were large with gold trimming at the elbow joint, the white hands posing a thumb and 3 fingers. From the top a squat head emerged, blue eyes flickered within the gold helmet, bearing a spike on the top and two long, flat wide ears like an elephant. The chain of its wrecking ball mode was connected to the helmet and resembled an elephant's trunk, and two long white tusks extended on either side.

Autruche looked at Pic, his eye twitching. "You just HAD to open your mouth didn't you?"

 **Part 3**

The sound of the destruction cause Cerveau, Doigt and the elves to run in, skidding to a stop at the sight of the Reploid.

"A Mutos?!" Tuka said in shock, readying her bow.

"Where did it come from?" Yuno asked.

"The wall." said Pic. "He just came in like a Wrecking ball!"  
Autruche blinked, looking at Pic with a deadpan expression. "Really?"  
"What it's true!" said Pic.

"Maha Ganeshariff." said Cerveau, staring down the Elephant Mutos.

"Dr. Cerveau." said the Mutos. "I am here for Dr. Ciel, surrender her at once and we will leave Italica in peace."  
"Not a chance." said Cerveau. "as Ciel's legal guardian I will do everything within my power to protect her." He leveled his gun at Ganeshariff.

"And what good can you do?" asked Ganeshariff. "I am a Mutos reploid built for combat, you are but a scientist with limited combat capabilities."  
"He's not alone." said Tuka as she and Yuno aimed their bows. "He has all of us."

"Yeah." said Yuno. "You want Ciel you have to get past all of us!"

"So be it." said Ganeshariff. "You will all die here and now." Almost Immediately Ganeshariff retracted into his body which began to spin fast before shooting himself across the dining area, destroying tables and chairs as he barreled toward the group.

"Look out!" The 6 of them dodged to the side while Autruche flipped over a still intact table as Ganeshariff dropped spherical objects onto the ground. "Take cover those are bombs!"

Tuka and Yuno scrambled to safety as the bombs exploded and Ganeshariff went bipedal again, turning around rather quickly to block the gunfire from Autruche and Pic, countering by detaching one of his tusks and throwing them, Autruche quickly duck down as the tusk zinged by him.

"Christ!" said Pic. "Those things could take our heads off. Huh, Good thing he only has two."

Ganeshariff just chuckled as the tusk curved around coming back at Pic, making him duck franticly as the Elephant Mutos caught the Tusk and reattached it.

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" said Autruche.

"Hey how was I suppose to know it would act like a boomerang?" said Pic. "I'm not a fighter!"

"You have to be aware of your surroundings at all time!" said Autruche!

"I am aware!" retorted Pic.

"You're too lazy to be aware of a table standing in front of you!" countered Autruche.

"Uh guys..." said Tuka. "The Mutos?"

The two turned and found themselves bowled over by another rolling attack from Ganeshariff, sending them flying in opposite directions, Autruche slammed into the wall while Pic went face first through the back door into the kitchen.

"Arguing and bickering will do nothing but get you killed. Said Ganeshariff as he unfolded. "It's a miracle you mavericks survived this long."

"They aren't Mavericks!" Tuka and Yuno launched themselves at Maha, gathering energy and firing off a chain of magical spells at the Elephant Mutos who began to block with his large hands, taking a step back for distance as the two elves drew their beam bows. "You know nothing about them and what they've been through! Who gives you the right to label them Maverick?"

"They willingly attack government facility and disrupt the peace!" Said Ganeshariff. "Even if they do avoid harming civilians, which I can admire about them, it doesn't change the fact they are criminals."

"Only because you originally labeled them Maverick without justification!" said Tuka, firing an Arrow at Ganeshariff. "And what about you? Part of an army attacking a human settlement?"  
"And who is the one who hid in this human settlement in the first place?" said Ganeshariff, letting loose a mighty palm thrust that hit Tuka square and sent her crashing into Yuno, Their armor absorbing most of the impact thankfully, though they'll be feeling it in the morning. "The resistance that's who. You are the ones who forced Master X's hands with this attack."

"Maybe." said Cerveau. "But think about it Ganeshariff. Would X really have attacked a human settlement just to get at a few mavericks hiding out? Would he really risk the lives of the humans by sending a full on invasion force?"

"What are you getting at?" Ganeshariff.

"What he's getting at." said Doigt. "Is that X isn't thinking straight. If he was he wouldn't have sent the whole army in, only a small squad in order to minimize the damage."

"what's done is done, and cannot be changed." said Ganeshariff. "Now I will be taking Ciel."

"Like I said, over my dead body!" said Cerveau as he fired on Ganeshariff. Ganeshariff blocked with his hand as Doigt came in from the side, leveling his rifle and blasting Ganeshariff in the head, staggering him. Ganeshariff wheeled around and put his fist in Doigt and sent him flying into the staircase leading up, but that left him open as Cerveau fired another shot at Ganeshariff's head. The Elephant Mutos growled as he grabbed Cerveau is his large hands and slammed him into the floor.

"Over your dead body huh?" Ganeshariff asked. "I can arrange that old man."

Cerveau struggled, but couldn't break Ganeshariff's grip, he turned, seeing his Buster Rifle and reaching for it, though it was just out of reach.

"Goodbye Cerveau." said Ganeshariff as he raised his fist. "At least you fought we-" He stopped and looked up staring. The Pantheon bodies that were littering the floor from the earlier fight were staring to get up. Instinctively Ganeshariff let go of Cerveau and backed away as the Pantheon Zombies started to move toward him.

"What in the world?" he said, more annoyed than confused.

"You forget Ganeshariff, that the resistance has allies now." Anubis Necromancess V walked in, arms folded his hand clutching his staff, followed by Blizzack Staggroff.

"You." Ganeshariff watched the two mutos. "You turned your backs on Neo Arcadia?"

"No." said Staggroff. "We just have an idea of the bigger picture now." Staggroff got a running start before lunging for Ganeshariff, tackling the Elephant Mutos hard before punching him in the face. "And so we side with the resistance, because they can save Neo Arcadia."

"Neo Arcadia does not need saving!" said Ganeshariff. "I don't know what lies they have fed you, but to turn your backs on Master X!" He pushed Staggroff off and went into another rolling attack, ramming through the undead Pantheons and aiming for Staggroff, Staggroff responded by readying his buster and sending out a chilling cold blast of energy at Ganeshariff, attempting to slow him down via Ice. The combination of the Ice and chilling wind was enough to slow Ganeshariff down, but not stop him as Staggroff leapt out of the way and Ganeshariff hit the wall behind him with little more than a dull thud as more Zombie Pantheon dog piled the still balled up Mutos.

"Is...that really going to work?" Cerveau asked as he caught his breath. Doigt was checking on Tuka and Yuno.

"Nope." said Staggroff as Ganeshariff un balled and threw the Zombie Pantheons off. The Elephant Mutos growled as he turned, throwing his tusk boomerangs at the three of them, forcing them to dodge as Cerveau fired another volley from his buster, aiming for Ganeshariff's head. The shots connected, forcing the elephant Mutos to stagger back and Cerveau quickly unloaded the rifle at him. Ganeshariff growled , bringing his hand up to block and lunging in before using his other hand to swat Cerveau away, sending his Rifle scattering to the ground. He then turned, throwing a punch into Staggroff's chest as he tried to come up from behind and threw him right at Anubis, bowling him over and breaking his concentration as the Pantheon zombies all collapsed into a heap.

Ganeshariff caught his breath, shaking the cobwebs from the blows to his head as he walked over to Cerveau and stomping him with his foot, the elder reploid yelling in pain.

"Any last requests before I end your life old man?" Ganeshariff asked.

"Yeah..." said Cerveau. "Look behind you."

"Huh?" Ganeshariff blinked, confused by the words as he turned. "What are you talking-" He was quickly silenced as two fully charged buster shots hit him square in the head, fired from Pic and Autruche, if that wasn't enough, they were quickly followed by a Fireball and a bolt of lightning, thrown by Tuka and Yuno. The combined impact destroyed Ganeshariff's head and threw him off Cerveau, his body crashing to the floor in a heap.

"Never...take your eyes off a mage." said Tuka panting.

"Took you long enough." said Cerveau as he slowly got to his feet, Doigt ran over to help him up.

"Out apologies." said Yuno. "But considering how durable Maha Ganeshariff was, Tuka and I needed time to prepare a powerful enough spell to harm him." She looked to Staggroff and Anubis, and she bowed. "Thank you for the help."

"All in a day's work." said Staggroff, they looked over seeing Zero run in.

Zero blinked as he looked around, then down at the headless, broken body of Ganeshariff. "Seems I'm late to the party."

"Took you long enough." said Pic. "Do you know how much of a pain it was dealing with all these Pantheons plus a Mutos?"  
Zero walked by, patting Pic on the shoulder. "You did good. Is Ciel okay?"

"She's downstairs in the base, safe and sound." said Doigt. "We made sure no one got in."

"Good." said Zero. "I'm going to check in on her and then head back-" Zero was cut off by an alarm blaring. Tuka and Yuno covered their ears and the rest went rigid.

"What is that awful racket?!" said Yuno. "It's louder than the regular alarm."

"Thats the Intruder alarm." said Autruche. "Someone got in while we were dealing with Ganeshariff."

Zero said nothing as he raced past everyone and into the kitchen. The door leading downstairs was torn off its hinges and he quickly raced down the stairs. "CIEL!" he hit the acceleration the moment he got to the bottom of the stairs, rushing past wounded or dead resistance soldiers and mercenaries who were running defense on Accueil, with Cerveau and the others trailing behind. Zero reached Ciel's lab, the door again ripped off its hinges as he rushed in drawing his beam saber and leaping at the intruder. the Intruder spun around, blocking with one of its four arms and pushing Zero back. He had a blue body with black trimmed, and his structure was similar to that of Herculious Anchus. He had two long thrusters on his back with the long tips in black. His head was more triangular and had two large blue pincer blades jutting from the sides which currently grasped Ciel. Like Herculious he had four arms but rather then claws this one had four yellow Beam Spear emitters attached to his arms, one of which he used to block Zero's attack. His feet were flat and horseshoe shape, and he stood in a low hunch.

"Let her go!" Zero said.

"Sorry." said the Mutos. "But I can't do that."

"Zero! Help!" Ciel shouted, struggling to get free. Zero took a step, but stopped when he heard Ciel scream.

"One more step and I snap her spine." said the Mutos.

"Don't worry about me." said Ciel. "Just take him down."

"I'll do it." said the mutos. "Don't think I will."

The others rush in, and all came to a dead stop seeing what was happening.

"Ciel!" Tuka took a step but Zero stopped her, shaking his head.

"Kuwagust!" said Anubis. "Let Dr. Ciel go!"

"Sorry, but no can do." said Kuwagust. "Master X is expecting her, and so I must take my leave. My only regret is that I was told not to engage that Goth freak, so revenge for Herculious' death will have to wait." Kuwagust took a step back, and before anyone could react, teleported out with Ciel in tow.  
Zero's eyes narrowed, and he turned and quickly headed out the door.

"Zero where are you going?" Cerveau asked.

"I'm going after Zorzal!" said Zero. "Thats where Kuwagust will be."

"Were coming with you!" said Tuka.

"No, you stay here and tend to the wounded." Zero said as he rushed down the hall.

Lunar Inaba canted her head as she heard the report. "Good, good. Tell everyone to begin pulling out immediately." she said

Zorzal didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean pull out? Why are we retreating?"

"Because we have what we came for that's why." said Inaba as she turned to Zorzal. "Kuwagust Anchus has succeeded in apprehending Dr. Ciel, and factoring in the losses of Phoenix Magnion, Hyleg Ourobockle, and now Maha Ganeshariff, it would be in our best interest to cut our losses and return to Neo Arcadia while we still can. On top of that but due to the commotion at the gate the reinforcements we needed to fully route out the resistance could not get through, but with their leader in our custody, they are as good as beaten."  
"She makes a valid point dear." said Tyuule rubbing Zorzal's shoulders. "At the very least we should get out of there before any of those Mavericks show up on our doorstep."

Inaba turned her head, her ears twitching. Tyuule's ears twitched as well. "It seems someone has arrived." A few seconds later there was a commotion outside the command center, the three watched as the main door opened and a warrior and two hunters fell through dead. Tyuule's eyes widen and she stepped back as Delilah stepped in glaring daggers at her. she was wearing light leather armor and her body was done up in war paint and she was carrying a dagger in her hand. Her normally blue eyes were burning red from Cyber Elf influence and her own repressed rage boiling to the surface.

"TYUULE!" she screamed. "I'M HERE TO KILL YOU!"


	47. The Siege of Italica Final

**Part 1**

3 years ago, the Warrior Bunnies thrived in the northeast. Their kingdom was said to rival that of the empire. However the Empire decided, all of a sudden, to invade their lands in order to acquire slaves and crush the Warrior Bunnies before they could become a major threat. And the one who lead this invasion was Prince Zorzal himself. The Warrior Bunnies rallied and fought the empire back for the better part of a month, but it was a losing battle. The Empire had greater numbers and superior tactics and were more than a match for the beast men. But while The Warrior Bunnies managed to hold out for longer than many had expected. Ultimately it was the betrayal of their Queen that lead to the Warrior Bunnies becoming enslaved or forced to scatter and wander forever, no longer having a home of their own. Delilah and many others had sworn to kill Tyuule and Zorzal and avenge their people, and now here she was standing in the Neo Arcadia command room with the two in her sights.

"Tyuule." she said, nearly growling as she took a step forward. "I'm here to kill you."

"Take a number." Tyuule said with a look of distain in her face. "Do you know how many have tried to kill me?"  
"Do you know how many have DIED because of you?" Delilah asked. "We could have beaten the empire back and made them leave us alone!"

"No we couldn't." said Tyuule. "I realized that faster than anyone else, and so I made the only sensible decision and sided with the Prince. If anyone is at fault it's all of you for not realizing that surrendering was our only option."  
"What and become slaves?!" asked Delilah.

"Who said I'm a slave?" said Tyuule with a smug look on her face.

"We do not have time for this." said Zorzal. "The doctor's companions will no doubt be on their way to try and rescue her, especially the Red Knight. I would rather not deal with him."  
"Doctor." Delilah blinked, the rage fading her eyes returning to normal. "You mean Ciel? Where is she what have you done to her?"

"Like I would tell you." said Zorzal. "Inaba. Show us what you can do."

Inaba stepped forward, standing between Delilah and the Prince, her head doing that half cant as she stared down Delilah. A look of shock was on Delilah's face. "What?"  
"Greetings. I am Lunar Inaba." she said. "I serve Prince Zorzal as Liaison for Neo Arcadia."

"You're..." Delilah blinked, trying to wrap her head around what she was seeing. "You're a Warrior Bunny?"

"Incorrect." she said. "I am a Mutos Reploid modeled after your people, constructed specifically to appeal to Prince Zorzal."

Delilah gritted her teeth. "You're a mockery of my people." she said glaring at Inaba. "You're no better than Tyuule!"

"Perhaps." said Inaba. "But as a Mutos of Neo Arcadia, my duty is to protect its citizens and allies. And while I share your disgust of Prince Zorzal. I have an obligation to protect him, since he is crown Prince of the Empire." She crossed her arms before moving them to the side, and a pair of wrist mounted energy blades ignited, their design similar to the daggers used by Warrior Bunnies. "No hard feelings, but after all this is war." With those words, Inaba dashed for Delilah, tackling her out the open door and onto the ground of the hill where the command center was set up before flipping off of her and landing on her feet. Delilah quickly got back to hers, turning and swinging her dagger at Inaba, who blocked it with her own wrist blades and pushed her back.

Delilah swung again and Inaba ducked and move to the side, swinging her blade up and causing Delilah to move back, grabbing Inaba's arm and pining it. Inaba canted her head to the side before head butting Delilah to force her to break the whole and stepped forward to create distance before turning and holding her hand up palm up. A red crystal in the center of the palm glowed red hot and she fired a blast of flame from it, forcing Delilah to dodge.

"Magic?" Delilah staggered and regained her footing.

"Negative." said Inaba. "As a Mutos reploid I am incapable of using magic. However I am a Fire Mutos capable of generating intense heat and channeling it into flames." She lowered her hand and reignited her blades, which then began to glow red before igniting into flame blades. "However, our ability to manipulate elements can be considered a form of magic. But what is magic but a form of science one cannot truly understand?"

Delilah said nothing as she sheathed her dagger, and took out what looked like just a hilt, though Inaba recognized it as Delilah ignited the Beam Dagger and held it out.  
"Oh, I understand your technology alright." she said. "Thats why I brought this."

"Understanding technology and using it are two different things." said Inaba. "Just because you know how to work that Beam Dagger, does not mean you are capable of using it safely without chopping your own arm off."

"Want to bet?" said Delilah as she lunged at Inaba swinging the Beam Dagger from the side. Inaba blocked with her own flame blades as the two entered into a dangerous Knife fight, their hands moving quickly to deflect and parry blows, move hands to the side, strike for a kill shot only to have it countered. The two danced around one another with their daggers clashing.

"You fight like a Warrior Bunny." said Delilah.

"Very astute." said Inaba. "I have been learning your people's techniques and combat style from documents and hands on training from Ms. Tyuule. Seeing as I am a Mutos styled after your kind, it is only fitting I learn to fight as you do." she canted her head to the side and suddenly threw Delilah back with a burst of flame like energy that nearly singed the Warrior Bunny's fur off. "With my own unique spin of course." Inaba crouched and leapt high into the air using the power of her legs, spinning once before coming down on Delilah with a kick wreathed in flame. Delilah barely managed to get out of the way as the kick impacted with the ground, scattering debris.

'I can't let that fire magic of hers touch me or I'll be done for.' Delilah thought. 'And her reaction time is insane.' She shook her head and quickly went on the attack. Inaba brought her wrist blades up to block only for Delilah to feint and go low, catching the bunny mutos surprise as she slashed her leg. Inaba jumped back and felt the beam dagger cut her thigh causing her to stagger as sparks flew from the damaged area. Inaba growled slightly as she limped and Delilah quickly went on the offensive, attacking Inaba to throw her off balance, Inaba wrapped herself in flames again to push Delilah off and then placed her hand palm down on the ground and sent a pillar of flames rushing toward Delilah, causing her to jump away, giving Inaba breathing room.

"I tire of these delays." said Inaba as she struggled to stand with her damaged leg.

"Delays?" Delilah blinked then her eyes widen as she turned to the command center. "Crap!" Quickly she ran, her desire to kill Tyuule overriding her common sense. "They're getting away!"

The distraction was enough as she was hit from behind by a ball of flame from Inaba, knocking her down with the impact of a wrecking ball striking a brick wall she crumpled to the ground with a scream. Calmly Inaba walked over and grabbed Delilah by her hair, pulling her head back. Delilah glared at Inaba, her eyes burning red once more.

"Predictable." said Inaba. "Do all Warrior Bunnies have a single minded hatred for Tyuule, that they would abandon all reason and logic to try and kill her."

"Don't you dare lecture me. You have no idea the depths of her betrayal." said Delilah.

"And what of your friends?" Inaba asked. "Surely they must be worried about you. And even though you are aware that we have Dr. Ciel in custody now, you did nothing to try and save her, merely stayed to try and kill Tyuule when you could have chased after Kuwagust. That kind of mentality will get you killed."

Delilah said nothing, until Inaba held out her hand. At first there was nothing there, but it came into focus, a glowing ball of light that shimmered like a star. "What is that?"  
"Ah you can see it then?" Inaba said.

"See?" she blinked. "Is that a Cyber Elf? I can see Cyber Elves?"  
"Normally humans cannot see Cyber Elves on their own." said Inaba. "Those that can are usually special individuals, ones capable of fusing with Cyber Elves and harnessing their power."

Fusing with a Cyber Elf. Delilah blinked, remembering how Leilei could do something like that.

"However." Inaba said, breaking Delilah's thoughts. "Should the individual not be of strong will, or lack proper training to control the Cyber Elf's power."

Delilah's eyes widen as the realization set in.

"I do believe your rampage will be the perfect distraction to cover the rest of our retreat." Inaba said. "I wonder if in your maverick state, consumed by the Cyber Elf's power, if friend and foe alike will look like Tyuule to you." The Cyber Elf glowed as Inaba forced it on Delilah, and the Warrior Bunny screamed as she was engulfed in the Cyber Elf's energy.

 **Part 2**

"Hey they're pulling out!" Dande said, watching Neo Arcadia forces and what was left of the Imperial platoon with them retreat from his vantage point. "We have them on the run now!"

"I see that." said Faucon as he tapped his coms. "Faucon to base, Neo Arcadia is in full retreat, I repeat Neo Arcadia is in full retreat."

"That's because they have Ciel." said Rouge.

"What?!" Faucon's eyes widen, causing everyone to turn.

"Faucon?" Beefeater looked at him, concerned. "What's wrong."

"When did it happen?"

"Not too long ago, 2 minutes at most." said Juane. "Zero is in pursuit."

"Then so are we." said Faucon. "Faucon out." He turned to the group. "We're going after them!"

"Why?" said Colbar. "They're retreating, we won."  
"They got Ciel." said Faucon. Everyone went quiet.

"Idiot." said Vile. "She knew she was a target, she should have evacuated with the rest of the humans."

"That would just put the civilians in danger!" said Colbar. "Try to think alright?"  
"What did you say to me?" Vile asked, staring down Colbar.

"Enough, both of you." said Faucon. "We need to chase after them and try to rescue Ciel!"

"By what if they used their teleportation magic?" Beefeater asked.

"If that's the case, they'd be halfway to Neo Arcadia by now." said Colbar.

"Let's worry about that later." said Rory. "If we can at least get our hands on Prince Zorzal, we can probably exchange him for Ciel."

"Vile, how fast can you get that Ride Armor going?" Faucon asked, looking up at him.

"A good clip if I punch it." said Vile. "Can Probably outpace a small vehicle or a transport."

"Then get a head start and make your way to the enemy command center, Rouge and Juan will have the coordinates by now. Our only hope is to intercept whoever grabbed Ciel before they get her on a transport."  
Vile nodded and shifted the Ride Armor into gear. "I'll get her back safely." he said as he took off.

"I'll go with him." said Rory. "I am pretty fast myself."  
"Go, we'll be right behind you." said Faucon. Rory nodded as she took off and followed after Vile.

"Zero is probably halfway there by now." said Colbar. "You think he'll reach them in time?"  
"I don't know." said Faucon. "All I know is that they'll have to get her out of this world via the Gate, If they were capable of teleporting through it, my call to Barter would have been useless."

"Let's not waste time then." said Dande as he jumped down. "Let's get going."

There was a lot going through Zero's mind at the moment as he cut his way through the retreating Pantheon and made his way to the south gate, first and foremost was X. 1 years ago he had Ciel declared Maverick when she went against him to help reploids escape from Neo Arcadia, that alone warrants a kill on sight order, but now all of a sudden he wants her alive. All of his thoughts were leading to one conclusion and he didn't like it one bit.

'The Dark Elf is at the center of all this.' said Zero. 'Could X have declared Ciel Maverick to force her to leave the city? Was he protecting her in his own way while the Dark Elf was still mostly docile?" He ducked a haymaker from a warrior and sliced upward cutting the Warrior in half up the middle, spun around and threw his Shield boomerang sending it crashing through several more Pantheon before catching it and using it to backhand a hopper leaping for him, he turned a corner and raced down another street as he came upon the south gate. Where was she? Kuwagust had a head start with that teleport for sure, but Zero couldn't be sure they were nearby. For all he knew he teleported straight to the gate and got onboard a waiting transport. If that was the case, the only other option was to gun for the Command Center and get his hands on Zorzal. He pulled out his buster gun and started to run and gun, blasting down Pantheons and making a path to the south gate, He needed to break through the defenses they had in place to aid with the retreat. Two golems were by the gate playing defense, shouldn't be a problem for him. The Golems turned, seeing Zero approached, but Zero was faster as he jumped up and slashed through one of them, before turning and shoving a charged shot from his buster gun down the second one's throat as it opened its mouth for a laser attack, Zero rushed through the south gate, knowing the enemy command center was ahead on the hill. He stopped dead in his tracks though, staring ahead.

"Zero what's wrong?" came Rouge's voice over the com. "You suddenly stopped."  
"Get a visual outside the gate." Zero said.

"On it." said Juane. "Bringing up South Gate Camera now..."

From the command center, Tuka, Yuno, Cerveau, Doigt, Pic and Autruche can only stare in disbelief and horror. Juane had to look away and Rouge was particularly pale.

"What the hell happened out there?" Cerveau asked. On the monitor was the fields and plains outside the South Gate where the main Neo Arcadia forces came from, and had been retreating to along with the Imperial soldiers. Bodies of dead pantheons littered the field, along with dead imperial soldiers, but there was nothing clean about it, the bodies were torn and ripped apart, limbs thrown here and there, blood spilled everywhere.

"Did Rory leave the city at any point?" Pic asked nervously, seeing the scene before them.

"Negative." said Rouge. "She's been with Faucon's unit the whole time. She and Vile are currently en route to the south gate to link up with Zero."

"Then what the hell did all that?" Pic said.

"Unknown." said Juane. she was tapping her monitors and blinked behind her visor. "Wait a second. Zero I'm reading a massive output of energy out there in the field."

"A Mutos?" Zero asked scanning the field of corpses as he made his way across the field toward where the enemy command center was located.

"Negative." said Rouge. "The energy is that of a cyber Elf."

"A cyber elf can't cause that kind of damage though." said Yuno. "Can it?"

"It can if it fused with a human host." said Cerveau.

"But as far as we know, only Ciel and Ms. Leilei can Cyber Fuse." said Autruche.

"Unless there's someone else that can cyber fuse we don't know about." said Doigt.

"If that's true." said Cerveau. "Zero be careful."

"Understood. Rouge where is the energy coming from?"

"Straight ahead." said Rouge. "I'm picking up a contingent of Pantheons engaged in combat with...something, and their numbers are dropping."

"On it." said Zero as he dashed ahead, skidding to a stop as the scene came into view. Standing there was a figure, taller than him with a death grip on a Pantheon Warrior's head, holding it at least a foot off the ground. The shape was female and slightly hunched, with long heavy legs with thrusters hidden in the thighs and the back of the calves, the way the feet were set reminded Zero of a rabbit. Red eyes burned beneath a red visor on the helmet, long ear like antenna's extended up, and they twitched when Zero approached, causing the figure's head to look up. The body itself looked lightly armored. covering mostly the chest and hips and down the legs, her arms also heavily armored as well with rather large claws on the gauntlets covering her hands, which left most of her midsection exposed. A low inhuman growl echoed from the figures mouth as those red eyes narrowed at Zero as it casually crushed the Warrior's head.

"Tyuule..."

Zero said nothing as he ignited his Beam Saber. "You're nothing more than a distraction aren't you?" He was answered with a growl. "Unfortunately if I leave you alone to chase after the Ciel, who knows what kind of damage you'll cause."

"Tyuule..." was all she said, she took a step forward, followed by a second before she dropped on all fours like a feral animal and lunged for Zero. Zero stepped to the side, taking care to avoid the claws as he parried the unknown figure to the side, taking a step back as she spun around, crouched low and growling.

"Tyuule..."

"Wrong person." said Zero, he dashed forward, swinging his beam saber at the figure as he got close. The figure dashed to the side, before lunging for Zero again with its large claws swiping at him. Zero spun around, quickly blocking with his Shield Boomerang, parrying her to the side and slashing at her. The figure parried and dodged out of the way, tripping Zero and pinning him down in a quick motion. Something about the way this figure was fighting was oddly familiar, but Zero didn't have time to think about it as he brought up his arms to guard against the figure's strikes, who howled with rage as she struck him.

'TYUULE!" she screamed, throwing punch after punch at Zero.

"I told you, you got the wrong person!" said Zero. He struggled, trying to push her off but she had him pinned. She raised her arm to go for the kill, but suddenly a blast came from nowhere, striking her dead on and throwing the figure off Zero, almost instantly a black and red Blur shot past him and at the figure as she tumbled back, bringing up her claws to block the familiar beam Halberd Rory uses.

"My aren't you an interesting Mutos." said Rory as she pushed against the figures claws.

"Tyuule..." the figure growled, her eyes glowing.

"Tyuule? You mean the traitor queen? Sorry I'm not her." said Rory. The figure screamed out in rage, pushing past Rory's axe and grabbing her by the face and lifting her up. A sadistic grin started to spread across the figures face. "Tyuule..."

Another shot fired, catching the figure in the shoulder and sending her spinning, instinctively flinging Rory into the air before falling to the ground, only to be caught by Vile in his Ride Armor.

"You're welcome." he said.

"I had her right where I wanted her." said Rory, rubbing her face.

"Guys be careful, this isn't a mutos." said Zero.

"Sure looks like one." said Rory. "Looks familiar too."

"Rouge picked up Cyber Elf energy." said Zero. "So my guess is that whoever that is, was forcibly cyber fused and let loose."

"A human maverick then?" said Vile, chuckling. "The irony."

"Thats no human." said Rory. "Thats a Warrior Bunny."

"Warrior Bunny?" said Vile.

"Yes. And there are many who live in Italica after the Empire raided their empire." said Rory.

"The way she fights is oddly familiar." said Zero. "But I can't tell who it is, the Cyber Elf has caused some extensive modifications during the fusion."

"Then let's just kill her and be done with it." said Vile. "Less she gets away from us and heads for the city." He watched as the Warrior Bunny got to her feet, staggering slightly and looking at the three of them. "Tyuule?!"

"Who the hell is Tyuule?" Vile asked.

"A nasty piece of work." said Rory. "She use to be the queen of the Warrior Bunnies, but sold out her own race to Zorzal to save her own neck. In her cyber fused state she's probably seeing everyone as Tyuule, and believe me almost every Warrior Bunny in this world wants her dead for her betrayal."

Vile looked around at the corpses that littered the field. "So you're telling me Neo Arcadia grabbed some bunny girl and cyber fused her let her loose not even caring their own troops would get caught in her rampage?"

"Yeah." said Zero. "And we got to find a way to tire her out and undo the fusion."

"Easier said than done." said Rory. "Considering what Leilei is capable of when she is Cyber Fused."

"The only difference is Leilei's conscious and knows what she's doing." said Vile. "This one looks like she can't tell where she is."

"What about Ciel?" Rory asked. "Where is she?"

"Too late I'm afraid." said Zero. "Right now we have to deal with the Warrior Bunny."

Vile and Rory nodded, and the three rushed the Warrior Bunny all at once.

 **Part 3**

Count Formal caught his breath as the imperial forces retreated, the soldiers and his combat maids celebrating the victory.

"Finally it's all over." said Colt. "Seemed like it wouldn't end."

"Milord, we have confirmation that both the Empire and Neo Arcadia are retreating." said one of the Italica guards. "But there is bad news."

"Bad news?" Colt asked, not liking the sound of that.

"During the siege Accueil was attacked, and in the midst of that attack, it would seem they succeeded in capturing Dr. Ciel."

"What?" Colt stared in disbelief, surely that can't be right.

"What do we do?" Persia asked.

"There isn't much we can do." said Colt. "By now Ciel is on her way to Neo Arcadia I'm sure, that is just beyond what we are capable of." He looked around. "All we can do is ensure Italica is safe and secure and that the people are alright. If we are able to help the resistance in any way with a rescue attempt, then we will."

They all nodded, while Mamina looked around. 'Has anyone seen Delilah?"

"Delilah?" Colt looked to Mamina. "Last I checked she was still at Accueil helping out was she not?"

"She was, but from what I heard before Accueil got attacked, she suddenly ran off on her own."

"Let us head for Accueil then." said Persia. "We should see how things are."

"Agreed." said Colt. "Persia, Mamina, come with me. the rest of you help to secure the gates and tend to the wounded."

"You don't think Delilah is in trouble do you?" Mamina asked as they headed down the road.

"I don't know." said Colt. "But I am worried. The resistance had learned that Prince Zorzal was leading this Siege." Hearing Zorzal's name caused Mamina's ears to go rigid, a low growl in her voice. "Calm down Mamina, I taught you better than that."

"Sorry Master." Mamina said, bowing her head. "Just when I hear that man's name all I can think about is 'her'."

"I understand Mamina." said Colt.

"You don't suppose Delilah ran off to try and kill them?" Persia asked. "If she heard Prince Zorzal was leading the siege."

"It is highly possible." said Colt. "and that is why we need to get to Accueil and find out what is happening."

Vile was thrown for a loop as Zero rushed in from the side attacking the Warrior Bunny from the left while Rory attacked from the right. The Warrior Bunny growled as she used her large claws to catch both the beam saber and the Halberd, and in one swift motion threw the two of them down before lunging for Rory, who quickly rolled out of the way and jumped back onto her feet.

"My she is strong." said Rory. "Very few can manhandle me like that."

"Very few are monsters like you." quipped Vile. He leveled his shoulder cannon and fired a blast at the Warrior Bunny followed by a rocket volley. "Factor in she's been augmented by this Cyber Fusion thing and we have quite the beast to deal with."

Rory said nothing as the Warrior bunny dodged, dropping down to all fours against and lunging at Vile like a wild beast. "She fights like a wild animal, is this what happens to those who can't control the Fusion?" Rory instinctively shuddered as she clutched her Axe, thinking about the kind of devastation Leilei could cause if she had lost her mind to the Cyber Fusion.

"We should just kill her and be done with it." said Vile. "We don't even know if we can undo the Fusion with her like this, and in case you forgotten, the only person who could possibly undo it is on her way to Neo Arcadia right now."

"We're not killing her." said Zero. "Ciel may not be here. But Leilei has been learning under her. She should be able to undo it."

"I agree with Zero." said Rory. "Killing this Warrior Bunny should be an absolute last resort."

"You do realize this means either getting Leilei out here or bring this psycho rabbit into the city." said Vile. "Didn't we just get done chasing out a whole army?"  
"The citizens are still safe in the shelters." said Zero. "And in an confined space it could be easier to subdue her. Out here in the open she's far more mobile!" He whipped out his Buster gun and fired at the Warrior Bunny, but she dodged quickly and lunged at Zero, Zero quickly stepped back as Rory came in and slashed at her, landing and swinging back to try and catch the Warrior Bunny by surprise, only for her to quickly duck out of the way, and swipe at Rory, who quickly jumped back.

"Good news though." said Vile. "She's unarmed at least aside from those claws."

"Tyuule..." The Warrior bunny growled and twitched, and with a roar she held her arms out to the side, and two long Beam Blade extended from her wrists. "TYUULE!"

"You just had to open your mouth didn't you?" Zero asked as the Warrior Bunny lunged for them.

Cerveau turned when the door to the Command center opened and Colt stepped in flanked by Mamina and Persia. "Count Formal."  
"Cerveau was it?" Colt asked. "I heard from my men about Ciel's capture."

"We'll have to worry about that later." said Cerveau. "Neo Arcadia left us a rather nasty surprise as a going away present."

"What sort of surprise?" Colt asked.

"See for yourself." said Cerveau motioning to the monitors. Colt look, watching the scene unfold as Zero, Rory and Vile were fighting the Cyber Fused Warrior Bunny amidst a sea of corpses.

"What...is that?" asked Persia.

"Thats a Warrior Bunny." said Doigt. "She's been forcibly Cyber Fused and let loose by Neo Arcadia. Without any proper training or knowledge of handling Cyber Elves she's currently going maverick attacking everyone like a wild, feral berserker."

Colt gritted his teeth. "We know Zorzal has Warrior Bunnies as slaves, that poor girl."

"Thats no slave." Mamina said, watching the fighting, her eyes widen in shock and terror. "That's Delilah!"

Everyone went silent, and Colt looked to Mamina. "Are you sure?"  
"I know that blade work anywhere." Mamina said watching the monitor. "We've trained enough together as it is. Thats Delilah."

"How did she end up like that?" Persia asked.

"I don't know." said Cerveau. "The last time anyone saw her, she stormed out of the base in a fit of anger when she heard that Zorzal was leading the siege."

"She must have gone after him." said Mamina. "Him and Tyuule."

"Speaking of which." said Rouge. "Throughout the entire confrontation Delilah has been saying that name over and over."

"No one hated our former Queen more than Delilah." said Mamina watching the monitor.

"The Cyber Fusion must be warping her vision." said Cerveau. "She's probably fighting three Tyuules right now from her point of view.."

"What can we do?" Persia asked.

"Not much we can do." said Doigt. "Ciel is the one who knows about Cyber Fusion, and she's been captured."

"Leilei can help." said Cerveau. "She's been training under Ciel to master her Fusion form. The only problem is calming Delilah down enough to undo the Fusion."

"Leave that to us." Said Colt. "Tell Zero, Vile and Rory to lure Delilah back to the city."

"It will be dangerous." said Cerveau. "She can't tell friend from foe in that state, she may attack you, even kill you."

"Let her try." said Colt. "That girl has yet to best me in a spar. Mamina, Persia, get everyone together. We're going to knock some sense into Delilah and bring her back to us!"


	48. Through the eyes of madness

**Part 1**

She couldn't remember much except the pain and the pillar of light that surrounded her. Inaba's voice faded out as the pain grew and grew, her head was pounding as she tried to focus on something, anything to make it go away. And then the light faded, everything felt hazy, she groaned in strange voice and staggered to her feet. Inaba was gone, she looked around her vision seemed blurred, drench in some red color as she saw someone retreating from the direction of Italica.

"Tyuule." She growled under her breath and lunged at her, reaching out and grabbing her with her hands, strange her hands were much larger than before, it looked like she was wearing armor over them, and there were long, sharp claws on her fingers. No matter. She had Tyuule in her grasp, she was screaming and struggling. Delilah smiled as she ripped Tyuule in half, blood everywhere as she tossed the pieces aside.

'I did it.' she said to herself. 'I killed Tyuule, I got revenge I..." she stopped, seeing another figure retreating, and another and another.

"Tyuule." she growled. How was she still alive? And so many. No matter, they would have to die, every last one of them. Delilah laughed to herself as she clenched her oversized fists, feeling the surge of power coursing through her now as she leapt into the air, her legs felt stronger and more powerful than before as she came down on the Tyuules, ripping into each one. A head crushed here, an arm torn off here. One by one Tyuule died over and over again, Delilah's new body splattered in her blood. Some of the Tyuules even exploded and that made her insanely giddy. Some of the Tyuules stopped, tried to fight back, but they were so weak and they broke so easily. The Tyuules that exploded were trying to protect the Tyuules that bled. This only made Delilah laugh in the back of her mind as she effortlessly ripped them apart. She looked around, dead Tyuules lying everywhere, and she laughed, she laughed and laughed as more surrounded her, she went on the attack, jumping one and tearing her head off before spinning around and slicing another Tyuule open with those claws of hers. She then turned, grabbing another Tyuule by the head that was sneaking up on her and lifting her off the ground. She stopped though, standing there holding Tyuule, her ears twitched, someone else was coming. She turned around, growling when she saw who it was. "Tyuule." how was she still alive? Casually she crushed Tyuule's head as she turned around to face this new Tyuule.

She watched as Tyuule drew a sword. "You're nothing but a distraction aren't you?" she asked. Delilah said nothing, only growled at her. "Unfortunately if I leave you alone to chase after the Ciel, who knows what kind of damage you'll cause."

Ciel? Oh right, the doctor from the restaurant, Tyuule was after her?

"Tyuule." Delilah growled as she got down on all fours and lunged at Tyuule. she won't let her harm Ciel. Tyuule dodged to the side, mindful of Delilah's massive claws, Delilah growled, this Tyuule was trickier then the one's she's killed so far. She skidded to a stop and spun around, crouched down and growling.

"Tyuule."

"Wrong person." said Tyuule. She dashed forward, swinging her sword at Delilah as she got close, but Delilah was quick, she dashed to the side to avoid Tyuule's sword, before lunging for her again, swiping at her with her claws. Tyuule spun around in response, pulling out a Shield to block Delilah's claws. Wait, when did Tyuule use a shield? No matter, Tyuule swung at Delilah with her sword but she parried and dodged out of the way, tripping Tyuule and pinning her down in a quick motion. This Tyuule, something was different about her. The way she fought, it felt familiar, had she seen someone fight like this? Of course she had, it's Tyuule after all! Delilah let out an inhuman roar as she began to pound on Tyuule with her claws.

"TYUULE!" Delilah screamed, throwing punch after punch into Tyuule's face. This one may be tougher, but she'll kill her just like she killed all the other Tyuules and get her revenge.

"I told you, you got the wrong person!" Tyuule said. Delilah ignored her and continued to pound down on her. She went for a kill shot when something struck her, throwing her off Tyuule and tumbling across the field. She looked up in time to see a blur tackle her down. It was Tyuule wielding a massive battle axe.

"My, aren't an interesting Mutos." said this Tyuule as she blade locked with Delilah.

"Tyuule." Delilah growled, eyeing this new one. Why was this Tyuule so damn strong?

"Tyuule? You mean the traitor queen? Sorry I'm not her." said the Axe wielding Tyuule. Delilah let out a scream of pure rage, 'not her?' what kind of obvious lie was that? She pushed past the Axe that Tyuule wielded, reaching out and grabbing her by the face, a sadistic grin started to spread across the her face, she was going to finally kill this Tyuule. "Tyuule..."

Just then something struck Delilah again, like before, it hit her dead in the shoulder and caused her to spin and throw Tyuule into the air and drop to the floor. She winced in pain and held her shoulder, she didn't feel any blood, and it felt as though she was wearing armor. But she only had light leather on when she came here to kill Tyuule didn't she? She looked over to see the Tyuule she flung on reflex be caught by another Tyuule riding inside some sort of weird golem.

"You're Welcome." the golem riding Tyuule said.

"I had her right where I wanted her." said the Tyuule that Delilah had thrown.

"Guys be careful, this isn't a mutos." oh right, the first Tyuule that showed up. Mutos? That word sounded familiar but from where? Delilah rubbed her head trying to remember.

"Hey Cerveau, I have a question." Delilah asked. The three of them, Cerveau, Delilah and Mamina were on the roof of House Formal. Ciel had surmised that here in the estate, which sat at the center of Italica, would be the best place to set up the Signal Beacon to strengthen the Resistance's long range equipment. "What's a Mutos? I've heard some of your soldiers mention it."

"Mutos are a type of Reploid from our world." said Cerveau. "The best way to describe them would be to consider them a reploid version of beast men, as a majority of Mutos are themed after animals and mystical beasts from our world. They are elite high ranking soldiers and very dangerous."

"Probably not dangerous for Zero though right?" Mamina asked as she was tightening a screw.

"Or Rory." said Delilah with a grin. "Makes me want to fight one of them actually."

"The Mutos or Rory?" Mamina asked.

"Mutos of course!" said Delilah. "I have enough bruises from sparing with Rory."

That made Cerveau chuckle. "If you want to see some really insane sparing you should watch Zero, that man never seems to rest." Cerveau looked over the Signal Beacon and looked out over the city. "I think that should do it."  
"So now your teleportation magic can work through the gate?" Delilah asked.

"Hopefully." said Cerveau. "For now we'll settle with getting Ciel and Barter back to Italica from Elbe safely in case something happens."

Yeah that was it. Mutos were beast men from the other world. She looked at herself again though the red haze, now that she thought about it, she did look like she was covered in strange armor, and this power she felt, it was unlike anything she ever felt.

"Sure looks like one." said the Tyuule with the Axe. "Looks Familiar too." Familiar? Why would Tyuule bother to remember any of her people.

"Rouge picked up Cyber Elf energy." said the first Tyuule. . "So my guess is that whoever that is, was forcibly cyber fused and let loose."

Cyber Elf? Cyber Fusion? How did Tyuule know this, and how does she know Rouge? She gripped her head, suddenly feeling pain but shaking it off, she can't be left distracted by all this talking. Tyuule was in front of her, and she must killed.

"A human maverick then?" said the Tyuule in the golem, she was chuckling. "The irony."

Maverick? Her? Impossible, weren't mavericks reploids that went Berserk and tried to harm others? How could she be going Maverick?

"That's no human." said the Axe Tyuule. "That's a Warrior Bunny."

Way to state the obvious you traitor...

"Warrior Bunny?" asked the Golem Tyuule.

"Yes. And there are many who live in Italica after the Empire raided their empire." said the Axe Tyuule

"The way she fights is oddly familiar." said the first Tyuule. "But I can't tell who it is, the Cyber Elf has caused some extensive modifications during the fusion."

Wait? Cyber Fusion? she shook her head again, the pain was coming back. She gritted her teeth and groaned in pain as she pushed herself back to her feet.

"Then let's just kill her and be done with it." said the Golem Tyuule. "Less she gets away from us and heads for the city."

Delilah was back on her feet, and she turned around still staggering. She looked at the three, her eyes narrowed, three Tyuules still alive and they were standing their idly chatting about weird things like Mutos and Cyber Fusion and...

"I wonder if in your maverick state, consumed by the Cyber Elf's power, if friend and foe alike will look like Tyuule to you."

Delilah's eyes widen, for a moment the red haze faded from her vision, and the three Tyuules started to distort and look vastly different.

"Tyuule?" she said, confused.

 **Part 2**

"You want us to do what?!" Zero look dumbfounded by Cerveau's request that he barely got a chance to dodge Delilah's attacks, which were becoming more frantic and wild now.

"You heard me." said Cerveau. "Lure her into the city toward the Formal Estate. The streets have been evacuated and everyone is out of the way, there is no risk of anyone else being attacked by Delilah."

"Are you sure it's Delilah though." Rory asked as she blocked an attack and pushed Delilah to the side.

"Mamina is sure of it." said Cerveau.

"Then lets trust Mamina." said Zero. "But are you sure this is going to work?"

"we don't know." said Cerveau. "The trick is in trying to get through to Delilah and make her see that it's not Tyuule she's attacking."

"Easier said than done!" said Vile as he launched a rocket at her. Delilah growled, catching the rocket in her hand and letting it explode, a second later she stepped out of the smoke looking none the worse for wear. "Oh you have got to be shitting me!"

"Tyuule!" she scream, lunging for Vile, apparently not liking the idea of being blown up very much.

"Ah crap!" said Vile as he jumped out of his Ride Armor and rolled across the grass. Delilah landed on top of it and with her inhuman, Cyber Fused enhanced strength ripped one of the arms off and tossed it to the side before tearing up the cockpit seat with those huge claws of hers.

"OH COME ON!" said Vile, clearly pissed. "I barely got a chance to use it!"

"We can get it fixed." said Zero. "We need to get her into Italica."

"How?" said Vile.

"Easy." said Zero. "We just go there. She's seeing the Queen that betrayed her people remember?"

"Three Tyuules heading to the city she calls home." said Rory. "Yeah that would do it."

Delilah looked up from her decimation of the golem to see the three Tyuules run. Yeah you better run you damn traitor. She blinked, wait a minute, they were running toward Italica!

"TYUULE!" she roared as jumped off the golem, still holding one of its arms as she gave chase. There was no way she was going to allow Tyuule to enter Italica, no matter what. "TYUULE!"

Vile looked behind him, and his single eye blinked in disbelief. "She's chasing after us with my Rider Armor's arm!"

"Don't worry about it just keep running!" said Zero. They made it through the gates and quickly headed down the main street, Rory turned to see Delilah approaching, leaping at them with her powerful legs and swinging the arm at them. Rory skidded to a stop, swinging her Axe up to deflect the arm and knock it out of her hand.

"Sorry, can't have you swinging that on the streets." she said, knocking Delilah back to give her room to run.

"Tyuule!" Delilah growled and got back to her feet, she wasn't going to allow these three Tyuules to run roughshod as she chased after them. But where were they going?

"If this doesn't work." said Vile. "That girl is going to end up killing her employer and all of her friends."

"It'll work." said Zero.

"You do realize this plan involves getting through years of hatred of malice." said Vile.

"We got through to you didn't we?" asked Zero.

"Gentlemen she's gaining on us." said Rory.

"Down this way!" said Zero, turning down a corner, Vile and Rory followed suit as Delilah skidded to stop her momentum, crashing into a fruit stand in the process. She growled as she pulled herself out of the stand and looked down the street. That street, it makes its way to...House Formal.

'No...' Delilah thought. 'Tyuule is going after Master Colt!' She looked ahead, something seemed to appear in her vision, a path, yes that was it, it was a path, the shortest way to House Formal to intercept Tyuule. Quickly she ran, following the path as she saw it in her mind. 'Don't worry master, I'm coming.'

She owed her life to Colt, all of her people did. She can still remember, despite this haze, that day. Laying there beneath a statue of Rory on the highway alongside Griine, a friend of hers and another survivor of the empire's attack and Tyuule's treachery. Parna, another friend of hers, had already left them, resigning herself to the fate of a slave, eating cutting her ears, but she wouldn't give in, not until she killed Tyuule. And there she was on the verge of starvation when.

"You there." The elderly voice caught Delilah's attention and she and her friend Griine looked up to see an elderly woman dressed in maid attire standing over them, flanked by two cat girls also dressed as maids. "Do you have nowhere to go?" That is how she met Kaine, the head of Count Formal's staff, and by extension, Count Formal himself. She can still remember all of them gathered, Warrior bunnies from all over were here in Italica standing before House Formal.

"Welcome to Italica." he said, with a warm smile that was truly sincere. "I am Colt, head of Clan Formal. I have heard about your circumstances but do not worry, I wish for you to consider my domain your new home."

And home it became, she even became employed as a Maid, and that is how she met Mamina. That was 3 years ago. And this past summer, the resistance showed up, a ragtag bunch of soldiers from beyond the gate, who fought against their world's own government for the sake of freedom. It was something she could relate to and she wanted to know more about them. When they opened a restaurant in town, Colt had asked her and Mamina to help them.

"We're in your care." Delilah said as she and Mamina bowed before the leader of this resistance, a young girl, maybe 16 or so, with long blonde hair she kept in a pony tail coming out of the back of the pink helmet she wore, along with a pink dress over some kind of black body suit that looked like armor. Even her shoes, rather nice looking heels actually, looked armored.

The girl, Ciel, smiled. "Thank you, that means a lot to us." They were still working on the building it seemed, and no wonder. This building hadn't been used in years and just sort of fell apart over time.

"Do you really think this place will thrive?" Mamina had asked. "It's rather remote."

"It is." said Ciel. "However we do have one slight advantage, and that will be our menu. Unheard of cuisine will be what attracts customers."  
"I see." said Delilah. "So you're going to, what serve food from your world?"

"Yup." said Ciel. "And it'll be much easier once we can secure equipment from our world." she sighed. "Oh I'm not going to like that trip at all."

'Why not?" Delilah asked.

"Because in order to get the supplies we need without alerting Neo Arcadia, we need to smuggle them through the gate, and that involves getting in contact with a man I despise more than X based on reputation alone."

Tyuule turned down a side street, it would shave time off as she got closed to the Formal Estate. She remembers meeting that man, the one that called himself Barter, he also had a daughter, she was there once, what was her name? Oh that's right, Melany.

"Whoa what's with the playboy Bunnies?" Melany asked after seeing Delilah and Mamina for the first time. She was talking in the language from beyond the gate, so Delilah didn't understand what she was saying.

"Um, those aren't Playboy bunnies." said Colbar who was helping install the new bar. "They're real bunny girls."

"No shit?" Melany asked. "I know some guys back in Neo Arcadia who would love this place, real Hardcore Otaku those two idiots."

"You do business in Neo Arcadia?" Colbar asked.

"Yeah, Fafnir has my dad on speed dial practically." Melany said with a grin. "Speaking of which, I heard those girls over there had a run in with him." she nodded to the quartet of Rory, Leilei and the two Elves.

"Miracle they survived." said Colbar. "Even if Rory is a demi goddess, fighting one of the Shittenou is no walk in the park."

"Demi goddess huh?" Melany asked. "This world gets more interesting the longer I'm in it."

There it was, the front gates, she made it before Tyuule did, thank god. Quickly she jumped over the gates and headed for the front door.

"Master Colt!" she said her voice sounding distorted. "Master Colt where are you? Are you alright?" she skidded to a stop, and her eyes widen. Standing there by the front door, was Tyuule, a lot of Tyuules, she was flanked by them.

"Tyuule..." she said.

"Delilah, we need to talk." said Tyuule.

 **Part 3**

They were all gathered outside the front entrance to the estate. Count Formal, The head maid Kane, and all of the servants and maids who worked for Formal. They were silent, some of the girls stared in shock and others looked away seeing Delilah the way she was. She didn't even look remotely normal. She had gone down on all fours, crouched low and growling in a strange voice.

"Is that, really Delilah?" one of the maids asked.

"What happened to her?" asked another.

Delilah growled again her eyes darting to each one. "Tyuule..."

"So Cerveau was right." said Colt. "Right now in Delilah's current state we all look like Tyuule." The comment made Mamina and the other Warrior Bunny servants wince.

Kane watched as Colt stepped forward toward Delilah. "Master Colt be careful."

"I'll be fine Kane, everyone be on your guard." everyone nodded as Colt approached Delilah.

"Delilah can you hear me? I know you are seeing Tyuule right now, but what your seeing isn't real." Delilah growled and lunged for Colt. Quickly and calmly Colt dodged, parrying The blades coming off of Delilah's forearms, and forcing the cyber fused Bunny on the defensive as she skidded back to a low crouch, her eyes still on him.

"Tyuule..." she growled.

"Open your eyes Delilah." said Colt. "Use your head. Why would Tyuule be here? What reason would she have?"

Delilah responded with another lunge, Colt stepped back, and stepped again after misjudging the reach of Delilah's altered limbs, barely avoiding the claws as he grabbed her by the wrist and threw her down and took a few steps back.

"Delilah look at me." said Colt. "It's me, Count Formal."

"Count..." Delilah's eyes blinked she shook her head and growled. "Trick..."

"No trick." said Colt. "You've been Cyber Fused Delilah, against your will. The Cyber Elf is causing you to see things differently."

"Cyber...Fused...Tyuule..." Delilah gripped her head, growling and looking up. "Tyuule!" she howled and lunged once more for Colt, swiping and slashing at him wildly, forcing him to dodge and block with his sword. "Tyuule! TYUULE! TYUULE!"

"I AM NOT TYUULE!" Colt screamed. "I am Colt Formal, I took you in, gave you a home, gave you purpose. You are better than this Delilah! "

"SHUT UP!" Delilah screamed out the words catching Colt off guard and allowing her to tackle and pin him down, using her enhanced strength to keep Colt down. "I WON'T FALL FOR YOUR LIES AND YOUR TRICKS TYUULE! HOW MANY OF OUR PEOPLE WERE KILLED BECAUSE OF YOUR BETRAYAL? HOW MANY HAVE BECOME SLAVES BECAUSE OF YOU? I'LL KILL YOU, AND I'LL KEEP KILLING YOU FOR AS LONG AS IT TAKES TO AVENGE US ALL!"

"MASTER COLT!" The maids stepped forward, hoping to do something, but Kane stopped them.

"Trust in the master." said Kane.

"Will you truly be satisfied?" Colt asked. "Will you let your life be defined by revenge?"

That made Delilah pause.

"You kill Tyuule, and then what?" Colt asked. "Look at me Delilah, what will killing Tyuule accomplish in the end? Is revenge worth throwing your life away?"

Delilah growled, raising her claws to go for the kill. "Tyuule, I'll kill you."

"And then what?" Colt asked.

Again Delilah stopped, shaking her head. "Stop talking...Stop trying to trick me. You're Tyuule! YOU'RE NO ONE BUT TYUULE!" she looked up, staring down Kane, staring down the other maids. "YOU'RE ALL TYUULE! ALL OF YOU! I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU! I'll...I'll..." she blinked. "Why are there so many Tyuules?" she gripped her head, letting go of Colt and staggering to her feet. Mamina and Persia quickly ran over to help Colt up. Mamina looked at Delilah.

"Delilah please try and realize what's happened!" said Mamina. "You're being controlled!"

Delilah shook her head, looking up and staring at everyone. So many Tyuules, why were there so many? She didn't think about it before, she was too busy killing every single one she saw.

"I wonder if in your maverick state, consumed by the Cyber Elf's power, if friend and foe alike will look like Tyuule to you."

Delilah's eyes widen. "Inaba..." she looked up at everyone and quickly she turned around, there was a fountain there in the front grounds, she scrambled over to it, her head pounding with pain from all this confusion, she peered into the water, looked at her reflection in the surface. But all she saw was Tyuule.

"Tyuule..." she said, twitching. "Tyuule..." she growled, and slammed her fist into the water as she dropped to her knees, trembling.

"Delilah." Mamina ran over. "Delilah it's okay we're here and..."  
"STAY AWAY!" she said, trembling. "Please stay away!"

Mamina stopped, trembling. "Delilah?"

"I know your voice." said Delilah, trembling. "I should know your voice. I should turn around and see you and know you but if I look at you all I'll see is Tyuule and I'll attack you."  
"She's regained her senses." said Kane.

"Yes but it seems dangerously temporary." said Colt. "Seeing her reflection in the water must have made her remember what's happened to her."

"Delilah it will be alright." said Mamina. "The resistance will help you, they can remove that Cyber Elf that's been fused with you, change you back to normal."

"Normal." Delilah said. She looked at her hands, turning them this way and that as reality and her senses slowly came back. "What's happened to me?"

"You've been forcibly Cyber Fused." said Colt.

Delilah blinked. "I know that voice. Master Colt?"

"That's right. Just focus on our voices, keep your back to us and your head down so you can't see anyone." said Colt.

"You said I'm Cyber Fused?" Delilah asked. She looked at her hands again. "Inaba...it was...Inaba."

"Who's Inaba?" Colt asked.

"Lunar Inaba. Thats what she called herself." Delilah said. "She, she's one of Neo Arcadia's Mutos reploids, they modeled her after a Warrior Bunny."

"A Warrior Bunny Mutos?" Persia asked.

Mamina gritted her teeth. "She was probably created to appeal to Zorzal."

"She overwhelmed me, her strength, speed, power, it was too much." Delilah said. "And next thing I know, I found myself staring at a Cyber Elf, I was actually able to see Cyber Elves, you know, they look like balls of light floating in your hand."

"She used the Cyber Elf on you." said Colt.

Delilah nodded. "And before she did, she said something, that only now I just remembered. ' I wonder if in your maverick state, consumed by the Cyber Elf's power, if friend and foe alike will look like Tyuule to you.' " she shuddered holding her head. "I don't know if I can last much longer like this."

"What do we do?" one of the maids asked. "Delilah can stay like that."

"Zero should be here any minute now with Leilei." said Colt.

"Zero?" Delilah looked up, averting her gaze from the group. "Did...did I attack him?"

"Not just him." said Persia. "You went three on one with him, Rory and that Vile person."

Delilah blinked. "I fought Rory the Reaper?"

"You sure did." said Aurea, one of the maids, a Medusa girl with pink snake hair. "According to Persia and Mamina you were actually manhandling her at one point with those big hands of yours."

Delilah hung her head groaning. "Remind me to apologize to her when I'm back to normal."

"Considering that fact you weren't in your right mind, I don't think it will be a problem." said Colt. "I believe that's what they call going 'Maverick'. " He looked up and smiled. "Ah there they are now."

"Huh?" Delilah looked up, without thinking. "Zero? Leilei, are you..." she stopped, eyes widen when she realized what she did, it didn't help that Zero was approaching with his beam saber as a precaution. "Ty..." she gripped her head, lowering her gaze.

"Zero stand down." said Colt.

Zero didn't budge. "Is she dangerous?"

"Not anymore." said Colt. "She's managed to regain her sanity but if she even looks at anyone all she'll see is Tyuule, and it could cause a relapse. She's stable and we've kept her talking, but we don't know how long she can remain coherent."

"Tyuule." Delilah said, trembling. "Tyuule..."

"Relapse." said Leilei. "Need to work fast."

"Do you remember how to extract the Cyber Elf?" Zero asked.

Leilei nodded. "Ciel showed me, and I practiced many times." She stood in front of Delilah, holding her hand out and embracing the Cyber Elf she had on hand, the group staring in awe as Leilei changed into her fused form, her older appearance staring down at Delilah as she tapped her staff on the ground. "Delilah, look at me." she said.

"No." said Delilah. "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"That won't happen." said Leilei. "Look up at me, and only me."

"But I'll see Tyuule." she said.

"No, you won't." said Leilei.

Delilah twitched, growling under her breath as she looked up. "Ty..." she stopped and blinked. "Huh?" she was staring at Leilei. "You're not Tyuule."  
Leilei shook her head. "I'm Leilei. I am currently Cyber fused like you, in this state I'm protected by my Cyber Elf from your Cyber Elf's effect." She reached her hand out and placed it on Delilah's head. "Close your eyes, when you open them, Tyuule will be gone."

Delilah nodded, and closed her eyes. Leilei began to chant words under her breath, her body glowing brilliantly as magic swirled around her and began to swirl around Delilah. The Light embraced Delilah, but unlike before there was no pain, it was warm and comforting. The light faded, and Delilah sat there, no longer looking like reploid as she was back to normal. Delilah opened her eyes, looking at Leilei, and looking past her she saw Zero. "Zero." she turned, looking at everyone. "Master, Miss Kane, Mamina, everyone."

"Welcome back Delilah." Colt said with a smile.

Delilah smiled, tears streaming down her face. "She's gone, I don't see her anymore, I don't..." she shuddered and collapsed to the floor.

"DELILAH!" Mamina and Persia ran over, crouching down to check on her.

"Asleep." said Leilei. "She's exhausted."

"Cyber Fusion uses up a lot of energy." said Zero. "She'll probably be asleep for a few hours."

Colt came over, crouching down and picking Delilah up. "Thank you, not just for saving my city, but for saving Delilah as well."

"Don't thank us just yet." said Zero. "The real battle begins now."  
"What do you mean?" Mamina asked. "We drove Neo Arcadia out."

"Ciel." said Leilei.

"Leilei is right." said Zero. "They have Ciel, and unless we take the fight to them and mount a rescue, there is the possibility that Neo Arcadia will come back." He turned. "All members of the resistance are gathering at Accueil, since you declared yourselves part of us that includes you to."

"And then what?" Colt asked.

"And then we end this." said Zero.

Ciel stood in the room provided to her in the Central Tower, looking out at Neo Arcadia. They were going out of their way to not treat her like a prisoner. But she knew why she was here, a lot of things we're starting to make sense now in light of the revelations.

'I hope everyone is okay.' she thought to herself. 'They should be fine, I shouldn't worry. They're probably planning a rescue mission as we speak.' she turned, watching a Pantheon walk in.

"Dr. Ciel." he said saluting. "Master X wishes to speak with you."

"I bet he does." Ciel said, turning and walking to the door. Her eyes glowing a brilliant gold. "Fine, take me to him. I want to speak with him myself."


	49. The Counter Attack Begins

**Part 1**

Everyone was gathered in the ruins of Accueil, and for awhile no one said anything. The battle with Neo Arcadia has taken its toll on everyone's morale and stamina, and Ciel's capture hit hard.

"So now what do we do?" Pina finally asked, looking at everyone. "We won the fight and drove Neo Arcadia back, but they'll return to finish the job won't they? Along with the empire."

"We have to go on the offensive!" said Colbar. "Launch a full scale attack on Neo Arcadia and take back Ciel."

"You do that and you'll only prove to the people that you are the dangerous Mavericks that Neo Arcadia says you are." said Harpuria.

"Then what about our original plan?" Colbar asked. "Sneaking in the back door and using Ciel's Anti Virus program on X?"

"We assume she finished it before she got caught." said Vile. "And I'm pretty sure our Neo Arcadia friends here have had their clearances revoked. X will know by now his precious Shittenou helped defend Italica."

"Which will mean security access will be changed." said Luhra. "Probably not even my codes will work anymore."

"So that's it? We give up?" Mamina asked. "They turned Delilah against us and nearly destroyed Italica and you're saying we can't do anything?"

"We could force our way into the Shrine." said Leviathan. "But that would set off alarms and alert Master X to our plan."  
"Even if we had a distraction in the city." said Phantom. "Unless we have the access codes to enter the shrine and deal only with the security measures, this plan won't work."

"What about bypassing the security clearance?" Rouge asked.

"Not possible." said Fafnir. "The system would detect your hacking and shut you out."

"So we have no choice then but to knock on the front door." said Rory.

"No." said Cerveau. "We will not risk the lives of Neo Arcadia's citizens. We'd be no better than Neo Arcadia was today with this Siege."

"There has to be something we can do." said Bozes. "Is there no other way to enter the Shrine?"  
Harpuria shook his head. "The Shrine is a facility meant to act as a defensive line for the Tower Complex and provide Master X and Tower personnel a means of escape.

"What about all of you?" Vile asked, eyeing Pina. "Apparently your all buddy buddy with X surely you have clearance codes."

"Not for something like that." said Pina. "Our time there was brief and we only had general access to public facilities. I didn't even know about the shrine until Ciel had mentioned it to Senator Luhra."

"Wonderful." said Vile. "Is there anyone here who isn't useless?"

"Watch your tongue Vile or we'll put you back in Anatre." said Faucon.

"I'd like to see you try." Vile said. "Give me an excuse to vent some of this frustration."

"Thats enough." said Cerveau. "We don't need to be fighting amongst each other right now. We need a plan to save Ciel."

"What does X want with her anyways?" Rory. "I thought she was labeled Maverick."

"The Dark Elf." said Zero.

"Yes there is that." said Cerveau. "Ciel is a genius when it comes to Cyber Elves, and her power and control over them and Cyber Fusion is near unheard of."

"Wait." said Fafnir. "Are you saying the Dark Elf wants to Cyber Fuse with Ciel?"

"But why?" asked Panache. "The Dark Elf has all but possessed X and is in control of Neo Arcadia, what would it want Ciel for?"  
"Because Ciel's compatibility with Cyber Elves is unmatched." The voice came nowhere and it put everyone on guard. Everyone looked around, trying to find the source of the voice.

"Who's there?" Harpuria demanded. "Show yourself."

"Do not be alarmed. I am not your enemy." The voice echoed, much clearer now. They all turned, and were surprised by the sight of a Cyber Elf floating there in front of them. Unlike most, this one had what appeared to be two halo like rings circling it in a X pattern, and it shimmered with a pale blue light.

"Is that a Cyber Elf?" Panache asked.

"Wait you can see it?" asked Hibou.

"I see it too." said Rory. "So that's what they look like?"  
"No." said Zero. "This one's different."

"Zero?" Leilei looked at him. "You know this cyber elf."

Zero nodded. "Yes, it helped Ciel and I escape from the ruins where I was sealed away." he approached the Cyber Elf, which calmly floated there. "You said once before that we were friends. So let me ask you a question."

"Very well, I'm pretty sure I know what it is." said the Cyber Elf.

"Are you X?"

Everyone fell silent.

"Yes." said the Cyber Elf. "But I'm sure you already knew that, didn't you Zero?"

"That's X?" said Pina. "But, that's impossible, I've seen him with my own eyes."

The Cyber Elf flickered, and an image appeared before it, and the image was indeed that of X, standing there calmly with his sleeveless robe on, however a Halo sat around his helmet, and instead of red, his eyes were a brilliant blue.

"Master X..." Leviathan stared in disbelief.

"What the hell is going on here?" said Colbar.

"I don't know." said Cerveau. "But I don't think this is the same X."

"You are correct Cerveau." said the Cyber Elf. "However at the same time I am X, or rather, I am a copy of his memories and personality placed into a sentient Cyber Elf."

"So you're a...Copy of X?" Fafnir asked scratching his head.

"Why would X do that though?"

"I was created 100 years ago that's why." said the Cyber Elf. "When X took the Dark Elf into himself, he created me as a failsafe in case something went wrong. I was placed in stasis and would awaken only in the event X would be compromised, my primary mission being to find and revive Zero."

"Instead you arrived to find that Ciel had already revived me, and you intervened to save us from the golem." said Zero.

the Cyber Elf nodded. "Yes. X knew that you're the only one who can stop him if the Dark Elf ever broke free."

Silence again, and Leilei was the one who spoke up.

"Ciel's compatibility with Cyber Elves." she asked. "What would happen if she and the Dark Elf were to Cyber Fuse?"

"It would be a disaster." said the Cyber Elf. "The Elf Wars all over again. With a powerful host capable of utilizing its immense power, the Dark Elf would be able to once again take control of all reploids and make them go maverick, and even corrupt and manipulate humans through cyber fusion. Ciel, as the new Dark Elf. Would be unstoppable, neither world would be safe."

"That's insane." said Pina.

"All the more reason to get into Neo Arcadia and stop X." said Zero. "If he loses control of the Dark Elf and it possesses Ciel."

"Elf Wars, all over again." said the Cyber Elf. "And on a much larger scale than before."

"There is still a problem of bypassing the security." said Harpuria.

"Leave that to me." said the Cyber Elf. "I am, in a sense, X, his Master codes will work for me."

"And what about the antivirus?" asked Doigt. "If Ciel didn't complete it we have no way of purging X and purifying the Dark Elf."

"That again is where I come in." said the Cyber Elf. "I can't guarantee to purify the Dark Elf, but if you use me on X, I can purge his systems of the Dark Elf and restore him."

"Of course." said Cerveau. "Since you are a copy of X, you would act as a natural antibody against the Dark Elf."

"Yes, but we must hurry. From what I can tell, the Dark Elf has become impatient and has begun to overwhelm the Vaccines that Dr. Kresh has been providing."

"We still need a plan of attack." said Rory.

"Then this is what we'll do." said Zero.

 **Part 2**

Ciel was in X's office, though X himself wasn't there.

'Late as always' she thought, walking around the desk to stare out the window. 'I'm his prisoner, he could at least be on time.' She turned hearing the door open and watching X walk in.

"Ah Ciel." he said, taking off his robe. "I apologize for being late there was a court session and it just got out, I would have been here to greet you in person if it wasn't for-" he was cut short by a hard slap across his face, jerking his head to the side as a result. Ciel stood there in the follow through glaring at him.

"You attacked a human city." said Ciel. "You endangered the lives of humans. Why?"

X said nothing at first. "You know why."

"Have you gone completely insane?" Ciel asked. "Has the Dark Elf corrupted you that much?"

X narrowed his eyes. "So you found out?"  
"Of course I found out. Why wouldn't I?"

X gritted his teeth. "Damn that Fafnir. He's more clever than I thought. No matter." He walked past Ciel and stood by the window, looking out. "Ciel, you and I want the same thing, and end to the fighting."  
"Unlike you I mean it." said Ciel. "If you please just listen to reason. We can end this energy crisis!"

"This goes beyond the energy crisis Ciel." said X. "There is the gate, and what to do about it. The people beyond the gate, the empire, all of it has been dragged into this."

"The only reason the people of the Gate have been dragged into this war is because of your inability to see reason anymore." said Ciel. "You continue to pursue even though it's no longer necessary, that the world beyond the gate can provide all of us the resources necessary to rebuild, and yet you continue to hound us!"

"You're Mavericks, criminals." said X. "How would that look in the eyes of the empire?"

"Speaking of which." said Ciel. "From what I heard from Pina, Prince Zorzal is a real piece of work, and you handed him the reigns of Neo Arcadia's Army to come after us. Again, I ask, what the HELL is wrong with you? Just how much as the Dark Elf twisted your mind?"

"Do not assume to know what the Dark Elf is doing to me." said X.

"You really are that far gone are you?" Ciel ask. "You wouldn't hesitate to attack Italica again to try and root out the rest of the resistance, the humans be damned that are living there. You're just like Sig-" she stopped as X whirled around, his red eyes flaring as his buster was aimed at her.

"I would think carefully about what you say." he said.

"Are you going to kill me?" Ciel asked.

X said nothing, and Ciel stepped forward, grabbing his arm and placing the barrel of the X buster against her forehead. "Go ahead, do it. Put me out of my misery so I don't have to watch you continue to destroy everything you love while the answer to your problems stare you right in the face and you continue to ignore them."

"Ciel." X said.

"Well? Go on! DO IT!" said Ciel. "Pull the trigger, take my head clear off."  
"Don't force my hand." he said.

"What hand?" Ciel asked. "You're not going to do it no matter how much you want to because the Dark Elf won't let you, isn't that right?" Her own eyes began to give off a golden glow. "Heaven forbid you kill her chance at freedom. Because that's why I'm here isn't it? You want me as your host, you want to Cyber Fuse with me."

X twitched.

"Ah but then there's the dilemma. The moment you leave X's body, he'll regain his senses and he'll put me down for sure. And I'm willing to bet he's not going to risk using himself as a prison a second time."

X's eyes narrowed, and he growled. "Don't test me child." he said, his voice distorted. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"Oh I know what you're capable of." said Ciel. "You possess humans via Cyber Fusion and style yourself as a reploid god. You triggered the Elf War for your own benefit to rule over reploids and humans." Ciel covered her mouth in mock surprise. "Oh that's right, you were just a puppet for someone else."

X growled and backhanded Ciel with his X buster. "I am NO ONE'S puppet! I was the most powerful being in the whole world 100 years ago! Do you really think that old fool could contain me? Much less control me? I was all but ready to kill him off and take the reins when X showed and destroyed my physical body rendering me as nothing more than a mere Cyber Elf. And then he decides to spare me and sealed me away inside of him 'for my own good'." X laughed again, his distorted voice sounding oddly female now as Ciel stood up. "Do you know, he honestly thought he could save me?"  
"I believe it." said Ciel. "X's love for life is greater than anyone else's, and I too share his sentiment."

"Sure you do." said X.

"Before you had X attack Italica, I was working on a means to save you both." said Ciel. "And I still can if you'd let me."

"Oh you can save me alright." said X. "By giving me your body-GAAAHHH!" X stumbled, staggered and gripped his head, his voice distorting again as he slammed his head into his desk.

"You, do not control me!" X said. "Do you hear me?"

"Give it up! Your body is mine!" said the distorted voice.

"No, it's not!" said X. "Now get your ass in the backseat or so help me god I'll blow my brains out and trap you in my dead body." X stopped trembling, and straightened himself out. He cleared his throat and looked back to Ciel. "This will all be over soon. Sooner or later, Zero will show up to try and rescue you, and with him dead and you in my custody, the resistance will have no choice but to surrender, and once that is taking care of, then I will deal with the Dark Elf, and then I will begin work on rebuilding."

"Has it ever occurred to you that Zero is the only other person besides me who wants to help you?" Ciel asked.

X went quiet for a moment, and looked out the window. "I'm beyond redemption, not after Italica."

"Then you really are lost." said Ciel as she turned toward the door.

"Where are you going?" X asked.

"Back to my room, I have nothing more to say to you." The door slid open and she'd walk past Anita. The two stared each other down, with Anita adjusting her glasses.

"Since when did the Devil of Jin'en start pretending to be a secretary?" Ciel asked.

"I do not 'pretend' to be anything." said Anita. "And at least I am useful to Master X, unlike you."

Ciel said nothing and merely walked down the hall toward the elevator, flanked by two hunters. As she waited, she turned her head. "By the way, do you still have that verbal tic? What was it again? 'Bumo'?" That made Anita twitch, and Ciel just smiled coyly as she stepped into the Elevator. Anita growled watching the doors close and the elevator descend. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes. "I swear to god that girl gets more annoying the older she gets. Master X is it even wise to bring her here? We could have had her locked up in the Imperial capital."

"No if we did that The Princess could have used her authority to release her. No I wanted her to be here." said X. "Because with Ciel here, Zero will come to us and we can be rid of him once and for all, after which the Resistance will surrender to ensure Ciel's safety."

"And what of the Shittenou, Senator Luhra, Blizzack Staggroff and Anubis Necromancess?" Anita asked. "Lunar Inaba reported that they aiding the resistance."

"That is easy to swing." said X. "And it's the reason I appointed Prince Zorzal as leader of that siege in the first place. 'To ensure the safety of Italica's citizens during the raid, The Shittenou and two of Neo Arcadia's Mutos came to the aid of Italica's defense when Prince Zorzal started to overstep the boundaries of Authority I presented to him.' Credit for apprehending Ciel will go the Rose Order naturally, who arrived in time to prevent further damages and casualties of the civilian population and keep the resistance off their guard to allow the Shittenou to extract Ciel and bring her back to stand trial."

"That will not win you any points with the Prince." said Anita.

"The Prince is a glory seeking sociopath who cares for no one but himself." said X. "I've heard a lot about his atrocities, especially what he did to the Warrior Bunnies 3 years ago."  
"From what I've heard the Queen of the Warrior Bunnies is also to blame." said Anita.

"Regardless they make the perfect scapegoats for turning the actions at Italica in our favor. Not just in the eyes of Neo Arcadia but the Empire as well. The Prince has plenty of enemies and the populace seems to favor his younger brother, Prince Daibo. And there is of course Princess Pina as well."

"He's not going to like the fact he was used in this way." said Anita.

"Do I look worried about what he'll do?" X asked. "Speaking of which how is he?"

"Both he and Ms. Tyuule have been placed in one of our luxury suites in the city." said Anita. "Lunar Inaba is helping them adjust."

"Well, as long as he behaves himself." said X. "He'll have a front row seat for Zero's execution at my hand."

Anita raised an eyebrow. "Your hand?"

"Everyone and everything I have thrown at Zero has failed to kill him." said X. "When he shows up I will do it myself."

Anita bowed. "Very well."

"One more thing Anita." said X. "Should the Demigoddess show up, I trust you can take of her."

Anita smiled, her eyes briefly turning red with Black Sclera as her glasses shimmered with the colors of the rainbow. "Of course Master X." she said. "I will be sure to give her my full hospitality." She paused for moment, clearing her throat. "Are you sure the Prince will be alright?"

"Of course." said X. "How much trouble can he possibly cause?"

Zorzal and Tyuule stared wide eye at all the food brought to them in the penthouse suite of Arcadia Royal Hotel, located in the ritzier upper class part of the city near the Tower Complex. Tyuule had to stop herself from drooling from the delicious aroma that radiated from the dishes.

"Prepared by some of our finest chefs in the city. As well as a few fast food joints here and there that X highly recommended."

"Fast Food?" Tyuule asked as she nibbled on a hamburger rather contently.

"A means of quickly providing meal for a customer." said Inaba. "Often the food is cooked and prepared beforehand and kept warm and the meal, say that hamburger, is quickly assembled."

Zorzal was biting into a T-bone steak, a dumb smile on his face as the tender meat practically melted in his mouth. "Such exquisite meat, to think even in this desolate world you manage to have such delicious food."

"Neo Arcadia prides itself on its self suffiency, despite the energy crisis." said Inaba. "The outskirts of the city are farming settlements that were set up during Neo Arcadia's construction to help provide food and crops, and fresh seafood is delivered from the coastline from a Neo Arcadian Fishing village, one of our few rebuilding attempts that were not attacked by Mavericks. However after a previous incident in which one of our colony attempts had been massacred, we took steps to ensure that will not happen again."

"Well as long as you can continue to provide such amazing food, who really cares right?" Zorzal asked as he chugged down a mug of beer. "Mmm delicious."

"Master X cares." said Inaba. "And he was not happy with your conduct during the siege."

"We got what we came for didn't we?" said Zorzal. "X should be thanking me."

Inaba canted her head. "Do you intend to take responsibility then for the human casualties that occurred when you ordered our forces to try and secure prisoners for slave labor?"

"Why should I?" asked Zorzal. "Do I look like the sort of person who cares about anyone?"

Inaba said nothing, watching them eat.

"The purpose of a leader is to keep the people happy and in line. When I am made Emperor I will not be as soft as my father. Our enemies will be wiped out without mercy and everyone in will show the empire the proper respect it deserves."

"The empire, or you?" Inaba asked.

"What is that suppose to mean?" asked Zorzal.

"Nothing." said Inaba. "Merely talking to myself." She headed for the door. "If you need anything do not hesitate to call down to the front desk, and of course you have my secure channel."

Zorzal just nodded as he was biting into some fried chicken.

"X has arranged a tour of the city later. I'm sure you will find Neo Arcadia breathtaking." Again, Zorzal just nodded, and dismissively waved Inaba off. Inaba canted her head and stepped out of the room.

 **Part 3**

"X is going to be expecting us. So we need to work fast and go in with a small group." said Zero. They were now all gathered in a meeting room downstairs, before them a 3D hologram of Neo Arcadia.

"Using the Cyber Elf's clearance Codes, a team lead by Zero will teleport directly into the Neo Arcadia shrine." said Harpuria, pointing it out on the map. The Shrine itself was a massive complex, encircling the outer perimeter of the Tower Complex. "From the Shrine Zero's team will make their way here." He'd point out a smaller Tower which was separate from the Main complex. "At the top of this Tower is an access tunnel, at the end of the tunnel is an elevator that will take you directly to Area X at the top of the main tower, it's a straight line to X's private chambers from there."

"This shrine thing looks massive." said Yuno, looking at the model.

"It's essentially the defensive perimeter of the Tower Complex." said Fafnir. "There are service tunnels for vehicles, but there are checkpoints to regulate the traffic flow, even then you never actually enter the Shrine itself, you're merely passing through a tunnel."

"So Zero's team will be navigating the shrine itself." said Cerveau.

"The place is a sterile environment with automated defenses." said Harpuria. "The moment you set foot in it you'll be attacked from all sides."

"And even if you make it through the shrine." said Luhra. "Security will be tight in the secondary Tower."

"Thats why we're going to cause a distraction in the city itself." said Zero. "Draw out as much of Neo Arcadia's forces from the complex as possible."

"So when do we leave?" Pina asked. Zero shook his head.

"We can't get you involved, not in this." said Zero. "Leave this to us, and besides, we need you here to protect Italica in case X, or even Zorzal tries to launch another attack."

Pina was about to protest, but she stopped and nodded. "I understand."

"I hope you don't expect us to sit this one out." said Rory. Leilei, Tuka and Yuno all nodded.

"On the contrary, Rory and Leilei will be part of the infiltration team alongside myself and Vile. Between the four of us that's more than enough firepower to deal with X."

"Good." said Rory smiling. "I need to pay him back for blasting me in half."

"Leave the distraction to us." said Faucon. "We'll make sure that the army is on a wild goose chase."

"I'll stay behind and run things here." said Cerveau. "We'll make sure everyone is in constant contact and we'll monitor your progress."

Zero nodded. "Alright, everyone get ready, we move out tonight." They all nodded and dispersed.

Upstairs, Zero stood outside staring up at the sky. He turned his head, watching Barter walk up. "Where have you been?"

"Keeping busy." said Barter as he lit a cigarette. "You forget I'm only here in the capacity of a supplier. He stood next to Zero, holding out his pack. Zero shook his head.

"Always were straight laced." said Barter as he took a puff. He looked up at the sky. "You know this plan has the possibility of backfiring on you. One wrong move in that shrine and you and those girls are dead, doubt anyone would miss Vile."

"It has to work." said Zero. "If it doesn't everyone loses."

"It must really aggravate you, not being able to remember anything." said Barter.

"Not really." said Zero. "What happened in the past is just that, the past. Ciel once told me to instead focus on the future, and what I'll do with it."

"And what will you do?" Barter asked.

"I'll save her." said Zero. "I'll always make sure she is safe."

Barter just smiled. "Iris would be proud of you. I guess that means you found your answer."

"Answer?" Zero asked.

"Forget it." said Barter. He took another puff. "So what do you want me to do?"  
"Huh?" Zero looked over at Barter.

"For all the grief I give you two, for all my faults and nihilism, for all the times I couldn't care less about what happens to the world, I will and always consider you and X my friends. And if you can save the dumbass from his stupid mistakes, then you'll need all the help you can get."

"Not much you can do with that leg." Zero said.

"True, but I do have connections." said Barter. "Just remember, it's the people of Junk Town that are currently securing the Gate."

Zero gave a rare smile and held out his hand.

"About time." said Barter, handing him a cigarette and lighting it. Zero took a puff and blew out a smoke ring. "Show off."

"If you want to help." said Zero. "Then use some of those contacts to keep Neo Arcadia's forces outside the city occupied. The last thing Faucon's team needs it to be flanked from two sides."

"Easier said than done." said Barter. "I'll have to call in some favors for that, a few I'm none too keen on, mostly of the Maverick variety."

"No wonder Ciel hated you." said Zero.

"Everyone with a conscience hates men." said Barter. "Thats just the way things are in my line of work." He took another puff on his cigarette before putting it out. "I'll see what I can do."  
"Military targets only." said Zero.

"Yeah I know." said Barter. "Don't worry, the guys I know owe me big time, They'll follow instructions as long as it gets them out of debt with me." He turned and walked down the road. "I'll catch you later Zero, need to head back to my shop to get things set up. Give me 20 minutes and you'll have your outdoor diversion."

Zero nodded, watching as Barter left.

20 minutes later, Zero, Vile, Leilei, Rory, Tuka and Yuno were on the transfer pad in the com room.

"Faucon and the others are en route to Neo Arcadia." said Cerveau. "Once they send the signal, we'll teleport you into the Shrine. And between Faucon's diversion and Barter's own plan, you should be able to make your through the Shrine without having to deal with anything more than the automated defenses."

"It'll be a different story when you reach the Connecting Tower." said Rouge. "You can expect heavy resistance there."

"Thats what we're here for." said Rory.

"Once you reach Elf, use the Cyber Elf on him." said Cerveau.

Zero nodded.

"Transmission from Faucon's team." said Juane. "They've infiltrated the city."

"Thats your cue." said Cerveau. "We'll monitor everything from here. Bring her back safe you hear me?"

"I will." said Zero. "You can count on that."

"Accessing Neo Arcadia Trans Server." said Rouge.

"Coordinates set, preparing Transfer now." said Juane.

Cerveau watched as Zero's team teleported. He ran his hand threw his hair and sighed. "Good luck, all of you."

Barter sat in his office at the moment, staring at the phone. He's made every possible call he can in these last 20 minutes, every call but one. The one call he loathed to make because the bastard was too unpredictable. There was no way he could safely rely on him to follow instructions. But Zero needed a distraction and a big one. Barter sighed, resigned himself and picked up the phone. He despised having this guy owe him a favor, despised even more what he did to earn that favor. Best to clear the debt and be rid of him. Maybe he'll get lucky and he'll get killed. Nah, that's wishful thinking.

The Phone rang once, twice, three times before he heard the click of someone picking up.

Barter paused for a moment, and then finally spoke. "Kranix. I'm calling in that favor you owe me."


	50. Neo Arcadia Part 1 - The Shrine

**Part 1**

They materialized in empty room that seems to have not been used that much. The place was covered in dust and the lights were dim and flickering. The room looked to be made of Stone bricks and columns, but one can also make out circuitry and wires running through the walls.

"So this is it." Tuka said looking around. "We're inside Neo Arcadia."

Zero nodded as he made his way to the door, peering out. "Make sure your weapons are ready, this is going to be a long fight."

The girl's all nodded. They were all equipped with their armor and Beam Weaponry that they had utilized in the last two missions they were in, Rory activated her Beam Axe, closing her eyes and listening to the hum of the Energy Blades as Leilei readied her staff and the elf girls prepared their bows.

"Leilei, Cyber Fusion should be a last resort." said Zero. "Understand?"

Leilei Nodded.

"Let's go say hi then." said Zero as they stepped outside. A cool wind blew as they stood at the outskirts of the Shrine near the small building where the transerver was. Vile looked out at the vast green fields of the outskirts of Neo Arcadia, looking up at the sky. "So this is Neo Arcadia huh?" Vile asked.

"Yeah." said Zero.

"Guys we have company." said Rory. Up ahead what looked like a pack of mechaniloid wolves approached at full speed, fangs bared.

"Looks like we triggered the defenses." said Vile.

Zero ignited his beam saber and slashed through the first one that lunged at him. "We push through, we have to get to the tower before Neo Arcadia can send in Pantheon reinforcements.

Leilei impaled a wolf on the spear end of her staff as Tuka and Yuno picked off two more each. Vile grabbed one by the throat and slammed it into the ground before blasting a second with his shoulder cannon as Rory swung her axe to decapitate 3 more at once. The group quickly ran down along the path as more wolves showed up and attempted to surround them.

"These things are tenacious." said Rory. "Just like a real Wolf."

Tuka dodged a wolf lunge, separating her bow into its dagger and sword configuration to stab it in the jaw before switching back to the Bow form to snipe a Wolf that approached Zero. "If it wasn't for the fact they are trying to kill us. They are rather cute." she said.

"Yeah, cute and vicious." said Yuno. She looked ahead. "Hey I think I said the main building up ahead."

Zero looked ahead. The Shrine was indeed just that, a massive complex that resembled an old religious shrine. The building stretched to either end and looped back on itself. They all looked up at the massive Tower that loomed above.

"And there's the Central Tower." said Zero.

"X is up there, with Ciel." said Leilei.

"And we need to get through here and a second tower to reach them." said Vile.

"So what are we waiting for?"  
Zero nodded as he ignited his Beam Saber and slashed the door open, and the 6 of them ran inside.

The hallway was quiet, not a sound to be heard. Vile looked around. "This place is too quiet."

"What are you afraid?" Rory asked as she headed down the hall. "Looks to me like smooth sail-"

"GET BACK YOU FOOL!" Shouted Vile, but too late as panels in the ceiling slid open and gun embankments descended, taking Aim at Rory who barely had a minute to react before the guns fired on her, riddling her with several bullet holes before Leilei manage to conjure a shield to deflect the blasts.

"Motion sensors." said Zero. "The guns trigger when you come into range." He took aim, charging his buster and firing at the gun, only for the blast to bounce off a barrier. "Shit."

"Could have warned me before hand." said Rory, wincing as her injuries began to heal, pushing out the bullets in the process. "That really hurt you know?"

Zero charged his buster gun again, and fired another shot, but again the barrier protecting the Gun emplacement deflected it. "Damn it, my buster isn't strong enough."

"Stand back." said Vile. "What you need is heavier ordinance." He rested his hand on his shoulder cannon to brace it as he started charging up.

"Hurry." said Leilei. "I can't keep this shield up much longer."

"Let us help!" said Tuka as she and Yuno stood by Leilei, holding out their hands to enhance the shield with their own magic. "Hurry it up Vile, this can only last for so long!"

"Don't rush me! These cannons take awhile!" said Vile. The cannon hummed and crackled with power before Vile fired the shot, a massive energy burst launching from the cannon, penetrating the shield and tearing the turret to shreds.

"Overkill much?" Rory asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" Vile asked.  
"I do." said Rory. "Melee. I'm betting those shields can't withstand blunt force trauma."

"That might work." said Zero.

"Besides." said Rory. "If we have to wait for that oversized cannon of your to charge up for every trap Leilei, Tuka and Yuno will be exhausted before we even reach the tower."

Vile just glared at her.

"Tell me Vile." she asked. "Why DO you have such a big weapon strapped to your shoulder? Compensating?"  
"I can ask you the same thing." Vile said, motioning to the Axe.

"The difference is, this is a sacred weapon wielded by all of Emroy's apostles." said Rory. "Unlike you, it's actually pretty useful in a fight."

Vile growled. "Why you little shit, you dare question my capabilities after everything I did to help you lot during the siege?"

"Alright that's enough." said Zero, pushing Rory and Vile aside. "We can't be fighting among each other right now." He looked at Vile, reach behind his back and pulled out the Triple Rod, handing it to Vile. "Here, use this.

"I don't do Melee."

"It'll be better than trying to wait for that cannon of yours to charge up every time. Now take it."

Vile went quiet, looked at the Rod and took it from Zero's hand. Hitting the button on the handle to extend it to full length and igniting the Spear tip blade at the end. Vile spun it once and looked it over. "Well, it's not bad."

Tuka's ears twitch and she turned her head. "Guys we need to move, I heard something."

"What is it?" Rory asked. As if to answer her question, more panels began to slide open on the walls, floors and ceiling, revealing various gun turrets and other traps.

"Warning, environment compromised, activating defensive measures." The voice coming over the speakers was automated and on a loop as the guns began to take aim and open fire on the group, forcing them to scatter and take cover.

"Well this is just great." said Vile.

"What is it saying?" Yuno asked. "I'm still not good with your language."

"Environment Compromised." said Leilei.

"What does that mean?" Rory asked.

"Harpuria said the Shrine is sterile." said Zero. "That means there are absolutely no forms of bacteria or any sort of organic agent in this place that doesn't belong. We disrupted that sterile environment and triggered the defenses."

"So the first turret wasn't a fluke." said Yuno. "It responded to us entering the shrine and disrupting the place."

"Now what?" asked Vile. "We're getting pinned down again, at this rate we'll never reach the tower and it's only a matter of time before they realize the Shrine's been breached."

"We have to push through." said Zero.

"How? That first turret was a pain in the ass." said Vile.

"Like Rory said." said Zero as he ignited his Beam Saber. "We get in close!" He dashed forward, dodging gunfire and coming onto the first turret, swinging down and cutting through it with the saber, its shielding unable to react in time. Rory grinned sadistically as she rushed forward as well, spinning her axe to deflect gun fire as she started to cleave her way down the hallway. Another panel opened in the ceiling, deploying a large sphere which let out bursts of electrical energy, but Rory merely bisected it in half and kept going.

"I hate show offs." said Vile, spinning the Triple Rod and using its variable length to strike at out of reach turrets. He pulled the Rod back, spinning it before slashing one of the electric orbs in half. He turned, blasting another turret with his shoulder cannon. Not one to be outdone Rory dashed passed Vile again, grinning as she cut through two more turrets and skidded to a stop, grabbing one of the electrical spheres and throwing it at a third, Vile twitched and Rory giggled.

"We got company." said Zero, watching as another pack of those mechaniloid wolves rounded the corner.  
"I got them!" said Tuka. She readied her bow and started firing, each arrow finding it's mark in the head of each wolf as they pressed on, reaching a stairway Zero looked up. "Flyers!" He said, watching as a flock of mechaniloid eagles dived at them. They scattered to the side avoiding the dive bomb attack as Leilei spun her staff around and impaled one on the beam spear tip, while Tuka and Yuno shot down 2 more.

"This is turning into a violent wildlife documentary." said Vile as he kicked an incoming wolf back down the hall, which let out a weak yelp as it bounced down the hallway.  
"Can't stop, gotta keep moving!" said Zero as he started up the stairs, the others following. at the top of the stairs a doorway, which they quickly ran through, Zero closing the door as several 'thunks' can be heard, possibly a batch of eagle mechaniloids crashing into the door.

"Well that was fun." said Vile looking at the door.

"We still have a ways to go though." said Leilei.

Vile looked ahead, tilting his head. "Can't say I like X's decorator." the others turned, seeing two statues standing by the opposite door. They looked like heavily modified pantheon flyers, the armor was more streamline and their jet packs looks a lot better, and rather than the cyclopic eye, these statues sported a V shape visor.

"Looks like an updated flyer model." said Zero.

"They're very lifelike." said Yuno, getting in close and peering at one of them. She turned to the group. "We should move on and-"

"Don't move Mavericks." The voice came from behind Yuno. her eyes widen when she felt cold steel touch the back of her head, the statues were moving, and they weren't statues.

"Shit it's a trap!" said Vile, aiming his cannon. The two Pantheons had used some form of camouflage to disguise themselves as statues. Their armor was primarily purple and black, and the visor was a solid orange color. The Flyer pressed his gun arm against Yuno's head again. "I said don't move or the elf here loses her head."  
"Let Yuno go!" said Tuka, glaring at the two flyers.  
"You're in no position to make demands." said the second Flyer, keeping his buster on the group."  
"We have you outnumbered." said Vile. "You really think you can take all 6?"

"Other Mavericks have tried to infiltrate the Shrine before with greater numbers than yours." said the first Flyer. "None of them ever got past us."

"None of them were a Demi goddess!" said Rory as she lunged for the Flyers, hoping to cut them both down and rescue Yuno at the same time. The first flyer responded by pushing Yuno at Rory, who instictvely caught her as the second flyer leveled its arm buster and fired a volley of bullets, forcing Rory to spin around, taking the hits and shielding Yuno while the two flyers took off into the air above them, covering the group from opposite sides.

"We are the Pantheon flying Aces, elite members of the Neo Arcadian military." said the first Flyer. "You have no chance."

 **Part 2**

The two Aces quickly attacked, firing from both directions and forcing the group to scatter. Vile turned his shoulder gun on one of them, taking shots at him only for the flyer to dodge easily.

"Stay still you little bugger!" said Vile, firing a rocket from his shoulder pod, again the flyer dodged while his partner attacked, hitting Vile in the back and causing him to stagger.

"I got him!" said Rory, making a high leap and coming down on the second flyer with her axe. Again he dodged without effort, causing Rory to slip on the descent as he grabbed her by the leg and threw her across the room while his partner fired at her putting a hole in her chest with a charged shot. She fell to the ground with a groan.  
"Oww!" she said, grimacing in pain.

"Attacking just one doesn't work." said Leilei.

"Then we attack both at once!" said Tuka, as she and Yuno drew their bows and fired arrows at the aces. "Keep them from countering!" The two aces moved, and just as they were going to fire, Zero and Leilei quickly followed up with attacks of their own. The two scrambled, one of them getting hit in the wing by Leilei's fireball and veering off.

"Got one." said Leilei .

The Ace adjusted for the damage to the wing and quickly aimed at Leilei. Vile quickly leveled his gun at the ace and fired to cover Leilei, while the second one swooped around to fire on Vile.

"Not this time." said Zero, as he threw his Shield boomerang at the second, catching it in the head.

"Gaaah!" The second Flyer flew back, hitting the wall as Vile's shot clipped the first one's wing, causing him to careen to the floor.

"Impossible." said the first flyer, staggering to his feet.

"To be beaten by Mavericks?" said the second, his visor sparking from the damage he sustained. The two leveled their guns at the group.  
"Forgetting someone?" Zero asked. The two paused for a moment, before the first suddenly fell to the ground, cut in half, Rory behind him in the follow through of swinging her Axe. The Second lowered his buster, surprised by his partner's sudden death that he didn't see Zero in front of him, nor did he see the Saber flash across him until it was too late as he fell down the ground in two, both of them exploding.

"They weren't so tough." said Vile looking around.

"No more tougher than your average Pantheon." said Rory. "Higher speced maybe, that's the right term yes?"  
"The Mavericks they took down were probably rank amateurs." said Vile. "Probably don't know a real threat if it killed them." he chuckled. "Oh wait, it did."

"Let's keep moving." said Zero. "We can't risk any more delays."

At the time that Zero and his team had infiltrated the Neo Arcadia Shrine, Faucon and his team successfully snuck into the city itself, thanks in part to some false IDs set up by Barter. At a high end restaurant, a gorgeous red head was sitting at one of the outdoor tables, sipping from a glass of water. Her hair was pulled back in an elegant braid and narrow glasses perched on her nose hiding her striking red eyes, her red tinted lips curled into a slight smile as she nodded to the waiter who brought her more water. The Red dress she wore clung to her figure and showed it off well, she crossed her legs, sitting back and giving a nice view, before muttering under her breath. "This skirt is way too short...why do I have to wear this thing again?"

"Because it looks good on you, that's why Mel." came the dry retort.

"Very funny Colbar." said Melany. "Next time you need someone to play a snobby aristocrat, go get one of Pina's Knights."

"I doubt any of them could have pulled it off." said Moineau over the coms. "None of them speak English, we've been talking to them in their language remember?"

"Everyone, stay focused." came Faucon over the coms. "We're here to keep Neo Arcadia busy remember?"

"Yeah I remember." said Melany. "But are you sure this going to work?"

"Of course it will." said Colbar. "what better way to keep Neo Arcadia distracted then with a riot?"

"Just stick to the plan." said Moineau. "Once Melany and Hibou initiate the encounter, we have to stoke up any nearby witnesses."  
"Using Neo Arcadia's own laws against them." said Melany. "I kind of like it."  
"Once things start heating up, Autruche will swing around in the cab he borrowed from his old boss and pick you up and we'll rendezvous as intended." said Faucon. "Alright, Hibou you're up."  
"Gotcha." Hibou adjusted the apron as he stepped out of the restaurant, having traded out his resistance garments for a waiter's uniform, it helped that he had originally worked at this particular restaurant as a chef, it also helped the owner had no ill will.

"Hibou! Your back!" The restaurant's owner, an elderly tanned skinned man with graying hair and a thick mustache smiled as he hugged the portly reploid. He was of average height, and slightly portly himself, currently wearing a well made Brown colored jacket over a black turtleneck sweater and black slacks with brown shoes.

"Not for long I'm afraid Cedric." said Hibou sadly. "We need a favor."

"For my best cook? Anything!" Cedric said. "You know I have been nothing but supportive of you and your decision to join the resistance, and I after seeing more and more reploids being persecuted." He shook his head.

"It's gotten worse." said Hibou. "What I'm about to tell you can't leave this office alright?"  
Cedric nodded. "I understand fully."  
5 minutes later, Cedric was more than a little dumbstruck.

"I heard about the gate and the world on the side." said Cedric. "The Princess was the talk of the town you know, but to think that Master X had a human city attacked." he sat back and sighed. "He is a good man, everyone knows that, but to attack a human city, just to get at you?"

"He's not in his right mind." said Hibou. "Thats why we need to get to him before things get worse."

"What do you need of me?" Cedric asked.

"A waiter's uniform." said Hibou. "And witnesses."

"Witnesses to what?" Cedric asked.

"A protest." said Hibou.

Hibou, now carrying a tray of drinks, made his way outside and around the tables, at the same time, Melany, looking as posh and beautiful as she could stood up from her table and turned to leave, just as the two crashed into each other, Hibou spilling the drinks all over the dress.  
"You clumsy OAF!" Melany said, inflicting some sort of RP dialect to make her sound more dignified. "Look what you have done!"

Hibou gulped, looking up at her and down at the dress. "So, so sorry ma'am! It was an accident I swear!"  
"An accident? You call spilling drinks on a 50,000 Zenny dress an ACCIDENT!?"  
"Did she just say 50,000?" Moineau asked over coms as she watched from her vantage point in an unused apartment building from across the street. "Whose footing the bill for this anyways?"  
"Don't worry about it." said Faucon, who was sitting at one of the tables in civilian clothes drinking an Energen cooler.

"I can get it cleaned for you!" said Hibou, sounding nervous.

"Hmph, you couldn't even afford the bill to get these stains out!" said Melany. "Where is your manager? Does he know that he's hired second rate reploids to wait tables?"

"That's your cue." Moineau said to Faucon.

Faucon gave a nod, standing up. "Hey who are you calling second rate huh? He apologized for the accident you don't have to berate him like that!"

Melany dismissively waved her hand at Faucon. "This doesn't concern you, why don't you go away."

"Like hell it doesn't concern me!" said Faucon. "I'm a reploid too you know!"  
"And I'm suppose to care?" Melany asked.

"You know that's just like you humans!" said Faucon. "You expect us to do everything for you and we get treated like dirt in return!" He looked around at the people outside. "And look at all of you, just sitting there like it didn't happened!" He'd point at Hibou. "If he were human you'd all be jumping at his defense!"  
"Yeah he's right!" said one of the reploid customers as he stood up. "You guys aren't lifting a finger cause he's a reploid huh!?"  
"Or maybe it's cause you guys are too scared to do anything!" said Faucon. He pointed at Melany. "Look at her, all dolled up and strutting around like she owns the place, thinking that just cause she's rich and well off she can do whatever we want while everyone else suffers!" He'd turn pointing at the Tower Complex. "Didn't Master X created Neo Arcadia with the intention of all humans and reploids being equal and free?"  
Everyone blinked, looking to one another, then nodding at Faucon.

"Then how come the rich and powerful get to sit in luxury while everyone else slaves away, with reploids having it the worst of it all!" He'd turn and gave an angry glare at Melany. "Why someone like her would more then readily start shouting "Maverick" over something as petty as a shirt stain!"

"How dare you insult me like that!" said Melany. "My father has powerful friends in the government! I can have you thrown out of Neo Arcadia just like that!"  
"You see!" Said Faucon looking around, by now a crowd had gathered at this spectacle, human and reploid alike staring in disbelief at this argument. "She's going to get rid of me for speaking my mind! Over a STAIN! Is THIS the kind of Neo Arcadia we were promised?!"  
"No!" said one of the spectators.

"How long do you think it'll be before just regular working class humans are getting kicked out for petty reasons and being labeled as Mavericks?" Faucon asked. "We need to do something about it!"  
"YEAH!"  
"Do you want to live in fear all your life?" Faucon asked.  
"NO!"  
"Are you going to let the government say who is equal is who is not?"

"NO!"

"Will we let them manipulate us anymore?!" Faucon asked. "You've heard the rumors have you not? About the Gate?"

There were whispers and murmurs, solemn nods here and there.

"A whole other world, that's what they're saying!" said Faucon. "I ask you! Why have there not been plans made for colonization! Why are we still stuck in this city suffering?!"

There were nods of agreement.

"We should be over there building settlements! Farms, towns, anything to help alleviate this Energy crisis that has choked out city for so long! And yet the government does NOTHING!" said Faucon, the people cheering in response. "I say NO MORE! I'm going to the Central Tower and giving them a piece of my mind! I'm going to make my complaints known and make them loud and clear! WHOS WITH ME!?"  
Melany just let out an exasperated sigh as the crowd was whipped into a frenzy, walking off and heading down the road, she got one block before smiling, walking a second block before climbing into the back of a cab and sitting down. "I can't believe it! He whipped up that crowd into a riot!" she said to the cabbie.

The Cabbie turned with a smile, it was Autruche. "Faucon has a way with words ma'am, We'll leave the rest to him, I'll get you the rendezvous." He picked up his radio. "This is Autruche, Phase 1 finished, moving onto phase 2, Let Colbar know it's his turn."  
"Roger that." said Moineau.  
"Okay." said Autruche. "Let's get you back home before Barter skins us all..." he stopped when the back doors opened, he let out a sigh and turned his head, inflicting a North Eastern accent. "Oi buddy! I ain't taking no other passengers so scra-" He went silent and Melany looking pale as she calmly scooted over to let the two people in, one a tall imposing man with short blonde hair in a rat tail and piercing red eyes, who was adjusting the sleeves of a business suit he seemed unfamiliar with, joining him however was a woman that looked like a bunny rabbit with long ears on her head and long Silver white hair and red eyes, wearing a rather smashing dress that put Melany to shame.

'you have got to be shitting me.' said Autruche to himself.

"You there, driver!" the man said speaking the imperial dialect. "Today is your lucky day, you get to act as tour guide for the crown prince of the Empire."

"Empire ya say?" Autruche said, somewhat nervously. "so yous is royalty?"  
"Oh so you understand me! Excellent!" said the man. "This will make things a lot easier!" 

**Part 3**

The fighting in the shrine picked up as Zero and the others made their way deeper in, once more they were pinned down by automated turrets.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Tuka asked

"They're out in the city while we're down here getting shot at!" said Vile, Firing on one of the Turrets. "Probably lounging around."

"Must you always be so negative?" Rory asked, who kept low, not bothering with a firearm herself, merely biding her time until there was an opening to destroy the turrets. "They are working on keeping Neo Arcadia distracted remember?"  
"And how are they going to do that?" Vile asked.  
"Whatever they do it better be good." said Rory as she slung her Axe over her shoulder. "Or maybe not too good. I'm getting bored of destroying nothing but these turrets, there's no challenge at all, not even those so called "Pantheon Aces" were a threat." They all stopped when they entered the next room, Zero narrowed his eyes, Tuka and Yuno readied their weapons as Rory licked her lips.

"You had to say something didn't you Rory?" Tuka asked

He sat there arms crossed, eyes closed in a meditative stance. His body was predominately gold with a red face mask over the upper portion of his face. The top of his head had a long tower like crown with two black strips of leather coming down on either side of his face. He had four arms all together, two of which rested on his knees the others extended to the side with thumb and finger pressed together. His eyes opened slowly and he stared down Zero and his group.

"A Mutos." said Rory. "Finally an actual challenge!" She grinned and dashed in weapon out.  
"Rory wait!" Zero said. "We don't know what he's capable of!"

Rory leapt at the mutos, laughing at glee as she brought the axe down on him, and then stopped suddenly, she blinked, Tuka and Yuno stared in disbelief. Leilei had to rub her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things as Zero and Vile stayed focus. The mutos had raised one of his out stretched arms up, which now held a shield which he used to block Rory's attack, that made Rory smile even more. "Oh this is very interesting." said Rory. "A Mutos that can match me in strength. I love it!" She jumped back, taking stance and watching the mutos. Who merely put the shield away and went back to his meditating.

Rory blinked. "Um, are you not going to attack me? I am an intruder you know."

No response. Rory's eyebrow twitched as she took a step forward and swung her axe at the mutos in a wide arc, attempting to bifurcate him, but again the Mutos brought up that shield, deflecting the Axe away before resuming his meditation. Rory's eyebrow twitched again, her teeth gritted in frustration as she begun to swing at the mutos in full force. "Fight me you four armed bastard!" said Rory, whose attacks were calmly met by the shield deflecting each and every swing, while the mutos continued its meditations.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Vile as he leveled his Cannon at the Mutos. "Move it Rory!"

Rory turned seeing Vile charge up his cannon and quickly got out of the way as he fired the shot, once more however, that shield came up and deflected the shot to the side, putting a small hole in the wall before the Mutos went back to his meditation. Vile's single eye witched. "Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"This is getting us nowhere." said Zero.

"Perhaps if we attack all at once?" Tuka asked, readying her bow.

"No." said Leilei. "He'll simply deflect our attacks away." without saying any more, she calmly walked over to the Mutos, standing a short distance away before sitting down in a kneeling position and setting her stand down, hands on her lap.

"You protect this shrine, all on your own." said Leilei. "Yet you do not attack us. Why?"

No answer still. Leilei took a deep breath, and closed her own eyes. "We do not wish to fight you. We do not wish to fight with anyone in Neo Arcadia."

Again silence, and then. "You stand with Mavericks." he finally said.

"I stand with people who fight what they believe in." said Leilei. "Is it considered being Maverick to fight for your beliefs?"

There was no answer.

"You label the resistance as Maverick, yet they have done nothing but good." said Leilei. "They saved my village from a dragon, and they fought of Neo Arcadia and protected Italica, a human city. Did you know of that?"

"I did not." said the Mutos.

Leilei opened her eyes and looked down. "A city and its army dedicated to protecting humans, attacks a human city to capture Mavericks. Does that make sense to you?"  
The Mutos was silent, seemingly contemplating. "It does not."

"Then let us pass." said Leilei.

"Why?" the mutos asked. "What is your purpose for entering the shrine."  
"We intend to meet with X." said Leilei.

"To kill him?" the mutos asked.

"To save him." said Leilei.

"From what?" the Mutos asked.

"Himself." said Leilei.

The Mutos's eyes opened with a hint of surprise to them, and he looked at Leilei, puzzled by her words. "Save him...from himself?"

"He's infected." said Leilei. "He has become irrational, unable to be reason with."

"Do you have proof?" the Mutos asked.

"Would X, if he were in his right mind, have attacked a human city with a full army?" Leilei asked.

"No." said the Mutos.

"Even if it meant capturing Mavericks?" Leilei asked.

"He would do nothing that would risk the lives of humans, no matter the outcome." said the Mutos.

Leilei looked up, staring the Mutos in the eyes. "Then why did he attack Italica?"

There was no answer, the Mutos merely closed his eyes and lowered his head, returning to his meditation.

"Are you going to sit there and ignore it the problem, like everyone else has?" Leilei asked.

No answer.

Leilei took a deep breath, picked up her staff and proceeded to walk past the Mutos. "Then you are just as guilty as everyone else." She made it to the door when found the blade of a curved beam sword at her throat, Rory Readied her axe, Zero and Vile got into stance and Tuka and Yuno had their bows leveled. The Mutos had gotten up before anyone could react and one of his arms held a sword that now stayed at Leilei's throat.

"I did not say you can go." The Mutos said.

"Leilei move!" said Zero.

Leilei ignored Zero, she just stood there looking at the door. "I will not fight you, there has been enough killing." she said. "Let us through, we can save X."

The Mutos stared at Leilei, Leilei merely turned, her eyes glowed red as she returned the stare.

"Zero what do we do?" Tuka asked.

"Let's just rush him!" said Vile. "He can't take all five of us."

"If we make a move Leilei gets hurt." said Zero.

"We should trust her then." said Yuno. "I'm sure she'll come through."

"You wish to continue on." said the Mutos. "You intend to scale the tower that connects Area X to here."

"Yes." said Leilei.

"Shaitaan awaits you at the top. You will most likely die if you confront it."

"I cannot afford to die." said Leilei. "Not when so many lives are at stake." She turned around, eyeing the Mutos again. He stood with a haunch his head leaning forward, she noticed he had 3 swords, 1 in each hand, along with a shield, the same shield used to block Rory and Vile's attacks, in the 4th hand.

"It will not be easy to get near Master X." said the mutos. "And even if you did get past Shaitaan, if what you say is true, then Master X will not just sit down and let you give him whatever cure you have."

"We have to try." said Leilei. "For everyone's sake."

There was a long silence, and quietly the Mutos lowered his sword turned around and returned to his spot sitting down. "Go, I will not raise my blade to a human."

Leilei bowed. "Thank you." she said, she looked up at the others and nodded. Zero smiled as they all walked by the Mutos.

"Zero." he said.

Zero stopped and looked down at him.

"If you cannot cure Master X, what then?" he asked.

"I do not know." said Zero.

The Mutos said nothing, closing his eyes and returning to his meditation.

"Well that was easy." said Rory with a sigh as they walked down the hall. "Easy and boring."

"Better then getting into a dragged out fight." said Zero. They came to another room, and inside was an elevator.

"This will take us up the tower." said Zero as they got in. The Cyber Elf X would materialize, floating by the terminal access.

"This shouldn't take long, give me a minute." said X.

"Zero." Tuka asked. "That mutos said a word I'm not familiar with. What is "Shaitaan" ?"

"It's from a language called Hindi." Vile said, arms crossed. "It means 'Devil'"

The elevator shuddered, and slowly made it's accent.


	51. Neo Arcadia Part 2 - Unexpected Cab Fare

**Part 1**

The plan was simple. Melany would cause a scene and incite the people with Faucon's help and then quietly walk off, adding fuel to the fire by appearing indifferent to what she had done. She'd walk two blocks and round the corner and get into the cab that Autruche was currently driving, on loan from the cab company he worked for part time before he joined the resistance.

So how did this happen? How did she and Autruche both find themselves in the presence of the man who lead the attack on Italica, Melany was dead quiet, she was still in Junk Town when the attack happened, and helped with securing the gate to keep reinforcements out, what she knew about the attack she heard from the resistance when they came to pick her up at the gate to help out with the distraction plan. She looked ahead at Autruche, she could tell he was doing everything he could not to turn around and give them a piece of his mind for attacking Italica and kidnapping Ciel.

"Ya know buddy, I was bout ready ta take da little lady here home when yous barged in like dat." said Autruche, still keeping up with his act. "Don't know where yous guys are from, but round 'ere it's impolite ta barge in on another person's cab." He turned around in his seat, draping his arm over the seat of the cab. "Didn't your parents teach ya any manners kid?"

"Kid?" The man glared. "You dare insult me?"  
"Whoa whoa, take it easy dere pal, I wouldn't want to offend ya no sirrie, Reploids have been labeled Maverick for far less believe you me."

The man, and the bunny girl both blinked.

"You're a reploid?" The bunny girl asked.

"Yup." Said Autruche. "Been a cab for 50 years now, it's not much but it's a living, I know these streets like the back of my hand."

"Is that why you can understand us then?" asked the man.

"Well I am a civil servant." said Autruche, he sat forward again, flipping the flag up to start the meter and taking off down the road. "Public transportation like busses or dis 'ere cab are all covered by the government, therefore I am technically a government worker and, as a reploid have access to da language database to download any and all languages dat I, the driver, need to properly communicate wit any and all passengers I may pick up during my shift. Naturally I picked up that funny new language that was recently translated, did it on a whim ya know?" He came to a stop at a light, leaning forward against the wheel, he looked in the rearview mirror, poor Melany had a look of confusion on her face, she didn't yet know the language. "But ya never know when someone who speaks a weird language may hop in yer cab." They all looked out the window, watching a progression of rather angry people marching down the street.

"What is all that about?" The bunny girl asked.

"Eh who knows, lately people haven't been too keen on Neo Arcadia politics, now me, I stay away from all dat, just keep my head down and drive my cab. Name's Autruche by da way, best cabbie in Neo Arcadia. My friends call me Artie"  
The bunny girl smiled. "You certainly are a friendly one."  
"It's a cabbie's duty to be friendly to their passengers, makes da trip more comfortable, you two have a name? Or it just 'your highness" and "Bunny girl"."

The man twitched, but the bunny girl merely chuckled slightly. "Well if you must know our names. I am Tyuule, and this here is Prince Zorzal of the Empire."

"Zorzal?" Autruche asked with a smirk. "What yous mean like da wine?"

Again Zorzal twitched, and Tyuule just burst out laughing this time, even Melany joined in on the laughter.

"Why are you laughing?" Zorzal said glaring at Tyuule.

"Oh come now dear." said Tyuule. "You have to admit it is a little amusing, that your name over name here is a type of wine."  
Autruche just smiled as he turned a corner and headed down the road.

"Autruche come in, where the hell are you?" A female voice came over the radio, it was Moineau.

'Crap.' said Autruche. He picked up the receiver and looked back. "Gotta take this, it's dispatch." He switched to English, figuring Zorzal wouldn't know it yet, use to be able to talk in his native language with all the Reploids around him able to speak it so easily. "Artie here, got one last cab fare before I clock out."

"Yeah I know that what's taking you so long." Moineau asked. "And what's with the accent?"

"Ah well ya see the fare is 3 people, got me some tarted up red head, and get this, I got me a prince and a bunny girl in the backseat!"

"WHAT?" said Moineau. "Are you kidding me?!"

"Relax boss." said Autruche. "Guy just wants a tour of da city! Just think of da payout!"

"Fine, just be careful okay?" said Moineau.

"Always! Artie out!"

"Tarted up redhead?" Melany glared at Autruche, keeping in character. "How dare you insult me like that!"

"Ah lighten up lady!" said Autruche, he switched back to imperial dialect. "Sorry bout dat, dispatch was wondering whats taking so long. So what did you want ta see, yous said ya needed a tour guide."

"Yes we do." said Zorzal. "We were told a tour was being arranged for us but I was getting anxious staying up in that room for so long. So we asked the front desk of the inn we are staying at the best way to see the town, they recommended a 'Cab'."

"They also recommend we change our clothing, less we stand out too much." Tyuule said, as her rabbits ears twitch ironically.

"So are dose ears real? Dats not cosplay?" Autruche asked.

"Of course they are real." said Tyuule. she blinked. "What is 'cosplay'?"

"What ya don't know cosplay?" Autruche asked as he made a turn. "Its all da rage ya know!" He tapped his chin. "You ever have fancy costume balls?"

"From time to time yes." said Zorzal.

"Well Cosplay is like dat, only more casual, sometimes even professional!" He made his way down the road. "Tell ya what! Let's make da first stop of the da Artie Neo Arcadia tour Akihabara."

"Must I be dragged along?" Melany asked irritated.

"Ah lighten up lady, you'll enjoy it." said Artie.

"I have much better things to do then gallivanting around some Otaku stores." said Melany with a huff. Zorzal and Tyuule blinked, looking at each other rather confused.

Compared to the rest of Neo Arcadia's shopping district, which Autruche pointed out to his passengers on the way to their destination, the Akihabara shopping district was like stepping into another world, even though they were in another world. Tyuule seemed almost mesmerized by the sights, the vast number of shops with their big vibrant signs advertising their products, and the people walking about, human and reploid alike, there were some dressed up in colorful costumes, promoting their stores, handing out flyers, was that the 'cosplay' that Autruche had mentioned?

"What is this place?" said Tyuule dumbfounded.

"Pretty amazing eh?" Autruche said as he pulled up to a curb. "Welcome ta Akihabara Shopping district, also known as Akiba for short." He'd put the cab in park and cut the ignition, getting out and walking around and opening the door. "Come on, I'll give you a close up tour, you two lady." He aimed this last one at Melany, who sighed and relented. Zorzal got out on his own trying to loosen the collar of the shirt he wore with Autruche, being a gentlemen helped Tyuule and Melany out before closing and locking the cab. "Yes sirrie! Dis here is yer one stop shop for all things electronics, entertainment, and just about everything in between!" They were walking down the sidewalk now, Zorzal and Tyuule mesmerized by the sights. "Ya gots all sorts of stores for Manga and Anime straight outa Neo Arcadia's Little Tokyo district, game stores and Electronic stores." Zorzal blinked seeing two girls dressed as maids, one of them gave him a smile and handed him a flyer, Autruche grinned, Tyuule merely glared at the maid. "Oh and of course the Maid cafes."

Zorzal blinked. "Maid Cafe?"

"Yup!" Said Autruche. "Little cafe shops where the waitresses dress up in these cute frilly maid costumes and serve on yous hand and foot, making you feel like a king! Treat em kindly though and day will take care of you."

"Well I am already used to being treated like a king, being crown prince and all, one day I will be emperor." Zorzal said smugly. "Though I confess to being curious of these cafes."  
"I bet you are." mumbled Tyuule.

"Probably best ta check out the cafes without da women hanging around." whispered Autruche to Zorzal. "Less your girlfriend there beats da crap out of you."

Zorzal blinked, looking to Tyuule who just gave him a death glare before casually looking away in a huff, making Melany giggle.

"Hmm, perhaps you are right, I will have to schedule a visit on my own sometime in the future."

"Yeah dat would be best." said Autruche. "I can show you all the best spots." The two men both grinned lewdly, making Melany twitch before kicking both of between the legs with her heels, royalty and reploids be damn as they both dropped to the floor.

"KNOCK IT OFF WITH THOSE LEWD THOUGHTS YOU PERVERTS!" said Melany twitching. "Just because I can't understand that weird language doesn't mean I don't know a couple of low bred ingrate perverted dogs when I see them!"

"So...much...pain..." Zorzal said, wincing in pain.

"Man women are scary when day get mad." said Autruche.

"Serves you two right." said Melany, grabbing Tyuule by the arm. "Come on you, let's leave these two idiots to their own devices and browse the stores."

"Huh?" Tyuule blinked utterly confused due to a lack of understanding what the redhead was saying as she was dragged away.

"It hurts to move." said Zorzal whimpering.

"What kind of shoes are those anyways?" Autruche asked. "Day hurt a lot man!"

 **Part 2**

It was about an hour later when Melany and Tyuule finally returned, with several shopping bags in tow. The boys, deciding that staying out of trouble was better for their health, quietly waited in the cab, Melany just smirked as she motioned for Autruche to pop the trunk which he did. "Well now, it seems you managed to behave, not bad for a second rate reploid." She and Tyuule got back into the cab after the bags were packed away, Autruche grumbling as he started up the car.

"Anything left in the stores?" Autruche asked. "Looks like yous two went and bought out da whole district."

"Well a girl has to have some fun." Melany said with a smirk.

Autruche just let out a sigh as he started up the cab and pulled away from the curb.

"So what else is there to see?" Zorzal said looking out the window.  
"Ah all sorts of places yer majesty." said Autruche. "Yous got the Tower complex but I wouldn't recommend it, nothing but stuffy politicians, A lot of historical sites, plenty of museums, I recommend da national history museum myself over in the downtown district, Gots a lot of cool stuff in it let me tell ya." Autruche idled at a light for a moment looking up at the sky. "If you ask me though, lot of the people round 'ere are just lying to themselves."

that made Zorzal raise an eyebrow. "Lying to themselves?"

"Look round ya. People say things are normal now, dat everything is a-okay, but truth is, we still has dat energy shortage, reploids face oppression, and now we got dat gate and nothing being done about it."

"Hmph." said Zorzal. "Not my problem now is it?"

"Well it ought ta be." said Autruche. "I mean you empire guys over there could help us out or something." He sighed, blinked and his eyes widen suddenly. "Holy shit!"

"Now what?" Melany asked noting the cursing was in English. She followed Autruche line of sight, as did Zorzal and Tyuule and all 3 went wide eyed seeing the large plump woman approaching the cab, her chubby fingers waving it down as Autruche desperately looked up at the light.

"Ah shit light is still red."

"Run the light damn it!" said Melany. Too late. The door swung open and the heavyset form of Ms. Eleanor Picney tried to squeeze herself into the back.

"Ah, good I caught you in time." she said. "I had just missed my bus and would have been here for over an hour had I not spotted you waiting for the light.

Autruche stared at Picney, he swore he heard the car creak. "Uh ma'am the cab is kind of full at the moment you'll have to find another one."  
"Find another one? Absolutely not!" said Picney. "I must get home right away and make sure those horrid mettaurs from the construction site aren't using my garden as a shortcut again. Come on! Scoot over!"  
"There's no room to scoot over!" said Melany. "You're going to crush all of us!"  
"Watch your tongue young lady!" said Picney. "A woman of your status and position should be more respectful of her elders."

"Hey careful lady!" said Autruche, feeling the cab creek and rock. "I got royalty in the back seat dere!"

"Royalty you say?" said Picney, eyeing the three.

"Yeah, dat guy there is an honest to god prince." said Autruche. He looked at Zorzal. "Your highness might I suggest you come sit up front. That should give Ms. Picney some room." and hopefully balance out the cab, Autruche thought to himself.

"Hmm? Fine, fine." Zorzal got out of the cab allowing Ms. Picney to squeeze in with Tyuule and Melany shifting over while Zorzal got in the front seat.

"So where too ma'am?" Autruche asked once the cab stabilized.

"5th and Lane over in the noble district." said Ms. Picney. "You can't miss it, it's one of the largest manors in the area."

She looked at Zorzal. "So you are a prince huh? I have never met royalty before."  
"He don't understand English ma'am." said Autruche. "Hasn't learned it yet, gotta speak to him in da native tongue."

"Oh is that so." said Picney. "Reminds me of those weird knights Master X was showing around the other day, I believe they were from that empire from the gate or something to that extent, I wasn't really paying attention anyways." She turned her lead, looking at Tyuule. "And what about this person? Are those ears of hers real or is that just some silly costume?" she watched Tyuule's ears twitch in confusion.

"Days real alright." said Autruche as he turned a corner. "Girl there is a real life Bunny girl."

"Such strange people they have over there." Ms. Picney said, somewhat dismissively.

"So ma'am, what do you think of the current situation." said Autruche. "What with the Energy shortage still going on and all."

"No concern of mine I assure you." said Ms. Picney. "That's a problem for the reploids and less fortunate who cannot afford to live well or they are so busy complaining about the problems they aren't doing anything about it."

Melany twitched, and looked at her. "You're a citizen of Neo Arcadia as well are you not? Shouldn't you be expressing your own concerns about the goings on in the government."

Picney looked at Melany. "My dear the government is doing everything they can to provide for all of us, you must understand how difficult it is when you have Mavericks running around causing problems."

"How can you spout that kind of nonsense when the government is doing nothing about the energy crisis even with that gate around." asked Melany. "And as for Mavericks, from what I heard the only mavericks that the government goes after is that resistance bunch. What about the rest of the mavericks out there making life difficult for people who are living outside the dome?"  
Ms. Picney raised an eyebrow. "Little missy, there is nothing but Mavericks outside the dome."

Melany gritted her teeth, fist clenched as Ms. Picney continued.

"Really now? Master X need not concern himself with the state of affairs outside the dome, all that matters is the people living here in Neo Arcadia, as far as I'm concerned you have to be a damned idiot to want to leave this splendid city, really I feel sorry for the poor souls who thought they could survive out the-" Autruche had hit the breaks in surprise sending Zorzal into the dashboard and Tyuule bouncing off the back seat with a "yelp", staring in the rear view mirror at what had just happened. Melany stood there, glaring daggers at Ms. Picney who held her cheek in surprise after being slapped across the face by her.

"You conceited, arrogant, BITCH!" she said. "How can you be so damned callous and cruel!? You have NO idea what it's like out there! Working day and night just to survive! I lost my family! MY WHOLE FAMILY to mavericks who showed up one day at our village, killed everyone there JUST FOR FUN! And where was Neo Arcadia huh? Where was the great protectors of humanity who come to the aid of the humans huh? Oh that's right, they were too busy hiding in the dome protecting YOUR FAT SORRY ASS! You sit here inside the dome with your lavish lifestyle, your luxuries and your posh extensive manor house, saying that the problems of the world aren't your concern while the REST OF us suffer on a daily basis! And now here's the gate, a whole other world that is vibrant and teaming with life, and again Neo Arcadia does NOTHING!" she pointed at Zorzal, but not in anger though. "It's obvious that Neo Arcadia made contact with the people who live on the other side, why else would the Prince of a kingdom be here huh? But is Neo Arcadia doing anything about it? Is Master X in talks with said Prince here about bringing some of us over to the other side to make settlements and possibly put an end to all of our problems? No! Because the Prince here is stuck in a cab and having to listen to YOU complain about things you don't even care about! I am grateful that neither him or his companion does not understand our language, because I am sure he would be utterly disgusted by how uncaring you are to the plight of this city and the world at large! People like you are the REASON that Neo Arcadia is in the state that it's in, because the Government is bending over backwards to make you happy and content and not caring about anything else!" Angrily Melany threw the door open and stepped out. "I've had enough of this cab ride, I hope you choke on your pastries during tea time! GOOD DAY!" she slammed the door and stormed off across the street, angrily flipping the bird at a car that stopped suddenly as she was crossing.

"Well I never." said Ms. Picney. "Who does she think she is anyways?"  
"A better person then you ever will be." said Autruche. "Ma'am I will kindly ask you to please get out of my cab, your presence is upsetting my passengers."

"Get out? Who do you think you are ordering me around."

"Get out or so help me god I will have you arrested for harassing a foreign dignitary!" said Autruche. "NOW!"

"Hmph, the nerve of some people. Fine I'll just go find another cab."

"Don't bet on it lady." said Autruche. "Better start walking cause after today no cab will ever take you as a fare."

"Why you! I'll have your job for this believe you me!" and with that Ms. Picney got out in a huff, storming down the sidewalk and barreling through people.

Both Zorzal and Tyuule were speechless, neither understood a single word that was said, but they could hear the anger in rage in Melany's voice.

"Is, is that Redhead going to be okay?" Tyuule asked.

"Yeah, just needs to blow off some steam." said Autruche with a sigh.

"What was all that about?" Zorzal asked, agitated by the whole thing.

"Oh, just your typical Neo Arcadia drama." said Autruche. He started up the car and continued on down the road. "Like I said, everything may seem like it's all fine and dandy, but it ain't." He looked at Zorzal for a moment, then back at the road. "Hey, yous is a prince right? Pretty high up in da ranks and all."

"Crown prince." said Zorzal. "I'm next in line for the throne."

"Well, yous can do something den!" said Autruche. "I mean think about it, all yous gotta do is speak up about it, let your people know whats really happening here in Neo Arcadia, the poor conditions, the animosity. Why yous could be a hero, heading up some kind of program to get people through da gate and building new settlements and such."

"A hero huh?" Zorzal said, thinking it over.  
"You'd be saving a whole world! What other prince could boast dat eh?" Autruche asked.

"I will have to give it some thought." said Zorzal. "In the meantime, I think we should return to the hotel, it's been, quite the day."

'You're telling me.' Autruche thought to himself.

 **Part 3**

20 minutes later, Autruche had dropped off Zorzal and Tyuule at the Hotel that Neo Arcadia had put them up in.

"What about payment for the ride?" Tyuule had asked.

"Ah don't worry bout it!" said Autruche. "We'll charge it to Master X, make him pay for it. Only fair right?" He'd give a wave and drive off.

"Well, that was certainly eventful." said Tyuule, arms crossed. "and if that argument is anything to go by, it would seem that things aren't as wonderful in this city as one would think."

"Let's worry about that later, I for one wish to relax a bit more before returning home." said Zorzal.

"Of course." said Tyuule following behind Zorzal.

Autruche returned the cab, giving thanks to his boss and letting him know of the fare.

"Don't worry Artie." said the Dispatcher. "We'll make sure Master X gets the bill."  
Autruche gave a nod, a small salute and left, winding his way through the city he was heading for the rendezvous point, an old abandon warehouse in the industrial sector with a secret tunnel to the outside, which is how the group assigned to infiltrate the city got in the first place, and was how they got in previously in order to hit the forests. Autruche entered the warehouse, looking around for a moment before looking ahead, seeing Melany sitting on a crate, staring vacantly into space. Autruche said nothing at first, merely walked over and sat down next to her.

"I was 15, maybe 16 years old when it happened." Melany said, still staring at the stacked boxes. "It was a normal day, just like any other day. The village was peaceful, and even though we didn't have much, we thrived, regardless of what these people here in Neo Arcadia thought." she looked down at the floor. "We were happy, that's all that mattered. There were about 200 of us, my parents and their parents turned that barren land into a beautiful farming community, we sent our crops to other outlying towns and even traded with Neo Arcadia." Melany gritted her teeth. "That all changed when HE showed up."  
"He?" Autruche looked at Melany.

"The maverick that killed my family and all my friends." said Melany. "At first we thought they were just passing through, we didn't think they'd actually be Mavericks." She laughed, a little crazed. "I mean, the Maverick wars have been over for a long time at the point, Neo Arcadia was peaceful and there are people outside the dome who are thriving despite the harshness of the world." She gritted her teeth. "My parents offered their hospitality to him, he responded by putting a bullet in my dad's head, and then slitting my mom's throat, next thing I know he's got the knife at my throat, and he makes me listen to the screams coming from outside." She rubbed her eyes. "He holds my eyes open, making me watch through the living room window as houses are being burned down by his buddies, my friends and neighbors being slaughtered, all the while he chuckled at it all, this low, unnerving laugh that sort of grates at your sanity you know?"

Autruche didn't say anything, what could he say to try and comfort her? Finally he settled for "Why did he let you live?"  
"I don't know." said Melany. "I honestly don't know, maybe as a witness to his carnage as some sick joke. The whole time though, I prayed, I prayed that Neo Arcadia was coming, that they would save us, that they would take out these mavericks and rescue the survivors. But they never came, they never did." She looked at Autruche. "And you know what he said? You know what he said to me when it was all said and done? 'This makes number 10, and yet Neo Arcadia still doesn't come out. How disappointing.' "

Autruche twitched. "Are you telling me he destroyed yours and 9 other settlements just to get a reaction out of Neo Arcadia?"  
Melany nodded. "He just left after that, I swear he looked bored out of his mind. Thankfully I wasn't the only one who survived. A few days later Barter and some of his friends showed up to provide relief and supplies to the survivors, when I heard he sold weapons as well, I followed them back to Junk Town."

"I heard he caught you trying to steal from his store. Were you intending on going after the Maverick that killed your family?"

Melany nodded. "Yeah, I was. A 16 year old hyped up on fear and rage isn't healthy. He managed to talk me down, well, after I had gotten jumped by his mettaurs and pinned down by them. the rest is history. He took me in, adopted me and taught me all the ins and outs of how to survive in the business."  
"You do realize he probably did business with that Maverick." said Autruche.

"I know, but that's just how it is when you're an arms dealer, so I will forgive him if he sold weapons to the Maverick, but one day I will find him, and I will kill him." she looked down, trembling and wiping her eyes again. "When that woman started talking about how everything beyond the dome was pointless and that Neo Arcadia can't be bothered when there are "Other pressing matters to deal with." I got so mad I just wanted to kill her. People like her, who want to make sure that everything is provided for them and they have everything they need, they're the reason Neo Arcadia has gone to hell, not the government, not the Dark Elf, just her, her and everyone else with money who can buy their happiness while everyone else struggles and suffers." she gritted her teeth. "Long before the energy shortage forced X to start restricting reploid freedoms, the humans of Neo Arcadia were already greedily choking the life out of what left of the world and not caring about anyone else." She wiped her eyes again, tears forming. "I hate them, I hate every one of them, and X bends over backwards to keep them happy at the cost of everyone else because he has an obligation to keep the humans safe, and yet he neglects the humans that live outside the dome. It makes you wonder if the Dark Elf's influence over X really was recent."

"Melany..." Autruche put a hand of her shoulder.

Melany looked up at Autruche, buried her face in his chest and just let it all out, crying into Autruche's chest, while Autruche calmly held her. "It's okay Melany, it's okay, you did great today."

"Autruche this is Moineau, do you copy."

"Autruche here, I'm at the rendezvous along with Melany." he said somberly.

"Thats good." said Moineau. "We were worried when you said you had Zorzal as a passenger in the cab."

"Nothing to concerning." said Autruche. "Aside from the cab bill X is going to find."

"Colbar and his team are in place and ready to make their attack." said Moineau. "You better head out there and get ready to pick them up."  
"Understood, but tell Colbar to extend his mini campaign." said Autruche. "I'm going to bring Melany home."

"Is she okay?" Moineau asked.

"Yeah." said Autruche, as Melany continued to cry into his chest. "Just bad memories. Autruche out."


	52. Neo Arcadia Part 3 - Factory Assault

**Part 1**

As part of the distraction plan to keep Neo Arcadia as busy as possible so they would not detect Zero's party entering the shrine, Colbar, Dande and Hirondelle would hit one of Neo Arcadia's Munitions Factories on the outskirts of the city, which would get the army's attention and force them to respond.

"We need every possible distraction we can get." said Faucon as they were driving through the old tunnel system leading into the industrial sector.

"They'll be fine though right?" Hirondelle asked. "I mean that cyber Elf of X can get them in the shrine unnoticed."  
"Yeah but we don't know how long it'll last before Neo Arcadia realizes someone accessed the Shrine." said Moineau. "So we need to cause a lot of commotion in the city to draw their attention."

"Leave it to us!" said Colbar. "We'll give them a reason to come to us."

"We're counting on you guys." said Faucon.

"Hey don't forget us." came a female voice. "We're going to help too."  
They all turned, looking in the back of the truck to see Beefeater E. Catty sitting there with a grin, alongside her was Nikolashka, and Mamina. "Oh come on, I wasn't about to just sit back and let you guys have all the fun."

"So why am I here then?" Nikolashka asked, a little nervously.

"You need to get out more Niko." Beefeater said jokingly.

"She's very persistent." said Colbar with a grin adjusting his goggles. "Plus she was a big help with pushing Neo Arcadia back and securing the main street."

"You didn't have to come as well you know Mamina." said Faucon.

"Neo Arcadia hurt Delilah, they hurt all of Italica." said Mamina. "I won't just stand by and let them get away with it."

And here they all were, right outside the factory and hiding behind an old wall.

"Two sentries on the front gate." said Hirondelle, observing them through binoculars. "Security cameras monitoring the walls."

"So how do we get in then?" Nikolashka asked.

"Well we could go in guns blazing." said Hirondelle. "After all tripping the alarm would be one way of getting noticed by Neo Arcadia."

"What about Sir Dande's marksmanship?" Beefeater asked.

"No clear vantage point." said Dande. "And this area is too open to start with, I'd be spotted before I get the first shot off."

"Well, we can always use this." Colbar said, pulling out a grenade.

"God I hate guard duty." said the one of the two Pantheons on guard.

"Hey be lucky you're here alright." said the second. "We could have ended up with the Italica detachment."

The first one shuddered. "Christ I heard stories from the survivors. 3 mutos dead and hundreds of pantheons brutalized and murdered by that goth loli freak."

"And don't forget that Vile guy." said the second one. "Heard he used a Ride Armor like it was a pro wrestler."

"That's not the scary part." said first.

"It's not?"  
"No, according to a few that got out of there alive, there was some crazy bunny mutos tearing up Pantheon that were on the retreat, kept shouting "Tyuule, Tyuule."  
"What you mean General Inaba?"

"No, no not her, another one." said the first. "Apparently it was hallucinating or something."  
"Man shit's just been weird since that gate showed up." said the second one.

"At least we're safe here." said the first one. "I mean, who would be crazy enough to directly attack Neo Arcadia anyways?"  
"Yeah, I guess you're right." said the second. "Still doesn't change the fact I'm bored as-" He stopped hearing the clanking sound at his feet. "What the hell?" They looked down.

"Uh, is that a-" before the first guard could finish it's sentence, the grenade detonated, taking both of them out at once. The head of one of them flew, bouncing past the group as the alarm sounded.

Mamina and Nikolashka just stared for a moment, before Beefeater just grinned. "Well that got their attention!" she said, drawing her beam sabers and igniting it as she watched Pantheons pour out the front gate. Mamina drew the Beam Daggers supplied to her by the resistance while Nikolashka pulled out a Halberd, causing Hirondelle to raise an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked looking at Hirondelle.

"Nothing." said Hirondelle as he racked the slide on his Beam Rifle, popped up from behind their cover and started taking shots at the Pantheons. "Just use to seeing only Rory swinging Halberds around."

"I happen to like the Halberd okay!" said Nikolashka.

"Should have seen her back when we were younger and in training." said Beefeater. "Norma made some crack at her and she started chasing him around like a demon possessed swinging that very Halberd." That made Nikolashka blush.

"So what exactly is the plan now?" Mamina asked.

"We make their life hell." said Colbar blasting an incoming Pantheon. "Blowing up the factory is a bonus."

"Right." said Beefeater. "Cover me!" She came out from behind cover and rushed the Pantheons, a grin on her face as she started to cut through a few Guardians.

"I think I'm in love." Colbar said.

"Stay focused Colbar." said Dande, taking out a buster gun and firing on the Pantheons. "Plenty of time to admire her form later."

Mamina and Nikolashka also leapt into the fray with Mamina landing on a Hunter and stabbing it in the eye as Nikolashka spun herself with the halberd out decapitating a few guardians. "What I'd like more than anything." said Mamina. "Is to get my hands on the one that hurt Delilah! That fake Warrior Bunny."

"One step at a time." said Beefeater. "And if Zero and his team succeeds that may not be necessary."

" 'NOT NECESSARY'?" Mamina asked, kicking a hopper that leapt at her, which would get shot down by Hirondelle. "That phony turn Delilah into a Monster who tried to hurt Count Formal!"

"Worry about that later!" Said Dande, he'd blast another Pantheon in the chest. "Let's focus on clearing these guys out and getting inside that factory! It won't be long before they start sending reinforcements."

"If they take the bait." said Hirondelle.

"They will." said Colbar. "X isn't going to ignore something like the resistance attacking a factory within city limits. Let's not forget when we attacked the forests."

"That was a ballsy move you guys did!" said Beefeater slashing a pantheon's leg off.

"Considering he sent the Shittenou after us yeah." said Dande.

"Ah well, that party was getting boring anyways." said Beefeater.

"I enjoyed it." said Nikolashka. "Especially talking with Senator Blaise."

"Yeah that woman is something." said Beefeater, she looked up and blinked. "Big boys incoming!" she said, watching two Warriors coming out the front gates.

"Push forward!" said Colbar as he Dande and Hirondelle leapt over their cover and rushed the two warriors. Colbar ducked low under the one of the Warrior's wide haymakers blasting upward into its face, as Hirondelle lay down suppressing fire on the second, forcing it to block his shots, as Beefeater came in from behind, leaping onto its shoulders and shoving her beam Sabers into its head. The warrior staggered before falling down, Beefeater jumping off and kicking a Guardian coming up on Nikolashka.

"We better make our way inside!" said Hirondelle. "Before those reinforcements show up!"

"I concur!" said Mamina, stabbing another Pantheon in the chest. "We're too vulnerable out in the open."

Colbar moved back toward the gate, firing on the security camera's for added measure. "That should turn some heads." he said with a grin.

In X's office, Master X stood at the window, staring out at the city, he rubbed his head, which currently throbbed with pain.

'Where are you Zero?' he asked himself. 'I have Ciel in my custody, and yet there is no sign of you or the resistance. Are you hiding in Italica with your ponytail between your legs with everyone else?' he rubbed his forehead again and turned hearing his door open. "What is it Anita."

"Apologies Master X." The voice wasn't Anita, it was Luna Inaba.

"Ah, Inaba. How are our guests?" X asked.

"That is not why I am here. There is...a development." Inaba said, her head canted.

"Development?" said X.

"There is...a crowd gathering outside the Tower Complex." said Inaba. "Protestors it looks like."

That made X raise an eyebrow. "Protestors?"  
Inaba nodded. "And more are pouring in by the minute." said Inaba. "We don't know who stirred them up, but it would seem the people are no longer afraid of you."

X twitched. "Afraid of me? What do you mean by that Inaba?"  
"The last time the citizens protested, you had the reploids among their ranks declared maverick and executed." said Inaba. "I doubt it will work a second time."  
X rubbed his forehead again. "That...that was beyond my control."

"It...gets worse." said Inaba.

"What?"  
"We just got word that a munitions factory outside the city limits is being attacked. It's been confirmed that the resistance is behind the attack."

X gritted his teeth. "Zero..."

"He is not among the ones attacking the factory." said Inaba.

"What?" said X, turning around and looking at Inaba. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Protestors on my doorstep, Resistance attacking a munitions factory. Something doesn't add up." said X. "What else can go wrong?"  
"Um..." Inaba said nervously. "We are also getting reports of outposts beyond the dome being attacked by Mavericks."

"What?" X turned looking at Inaba. "Which ones?"

"All of them, sir." said Inaba.

Again X twitched. "Inaba, Take a squad of Pantheons, get down to that factory and deal with the resistance, send out reinforcements to our outposts and deals with those Mavericks, and then you find out where Zero is do you understand?"  
"What makes you think Zero is in the city?" Inaba asked.

"Don't question me!" X said, nearly yelling. "Just do it!"

Inaba stepped back, a little shocked, but she bowed. "Yes Master X."

"Do not fail me Inaba! I've lost enough Mutos as it is! If you come back empty handed I will have you reprogrammed to be Prince Zorzal's personal servant is that understood?"

"Y..Yes Master X! I will bring the resistance to you so you can question them yourself personally." She bowed and quickly left.

X turned back to the window, staring out at the city. "What are you planning Zero?" he said. "Where are you?"

 **Part 2**

Inside the factory, the fighting continued as Colbar and his team found themselves hiding behind several large crates of weapons, Colbar, Hirondelle and Dande laying down gunfire on the Pantheons.

"Are there no workers?" Beefeater asked, looking around. "Were they all evacuated?"  
"The factory is automated." said Hirondelle. "All they really need are some Pantheons to guard the place and overlook the transports, nothing more."

Colbar would blind fire over a crate before ducking back down. "Lot of security inside that for sure."

"You think?" said Dande as he popped up and shot down a Hopper that was coming at them."

"At least we made it inside." said Nikolashka.

"Yeah but if we don't get in further and actually cause some damage before those reinforcements show up that's not going to mean much." said Colbar.

"We could keep them busy while you three go on ahead." said Beefeater, she was carefully watching the Pantheons that were approaching.

"We can't leave you guys behind." said Dande. "What if you get hurt?"  
"We're the order of Rose Knights!" said Beefeater. "We had to fight through Neo Arcadia forces in the capital just to reach Italica, and we did that on our own."

"If anything to happens to you guys the Princess will kill us!" said Dande, ducking to avoid gunfire.

"Yeah and Count Formal will skin whats left of us for letting Mamina get hurt." added Hirondelle who blind fired at some Pantheons.

"You worry too much." said Mamina.

"We have every right to worry!" said Colbar.

"If we keep arguing about this." said Nikolashka. "We're going to be pinned down when the reinforcements get here."  
"Niko is right!" said Beefeater. "Let us deal with these guys and you go on ahead and we'll join you once we've cleaned up here."

"I'll stay and keep them covered." said Hirondelle. "You two start blowing this place up."

"Alright that I can work with!" said Colbar. "Come on Dande lets go!"

"Right!, Hirondelle lay down cover fire!"

"You got it!" said Hirondelle. "Beefeater get ready!" He'd pop up, firing quickly on some approaching Pantheons as Beefeater quickly hopped their cover, drawing her beam sabers and stabbing them into the chests of two Hunters as Colbar and Dande broke away from the group and dashed for the stairway leading up to a catwalk, taking shots at the pantheons themselves as they raced up the stairs.

"Will they be okay?" Nikolashka asked as she watched Colbar and Dande head across the catwalk.

"Yeah they'll be fine. Those two have survived a lot." said Hirondelle. He popped up, firing on a few guardians as Beefeater and Mamina were tangling with another Warrior. "Head into the fray, don't worry I'll take down anyone who gets close." said Hirondelle. Nikolashka nodded and ran out , gripping her Halberd and slashing a hunter in half.

"It's scary how they can keep producing these golems." said Mamina. "Especially when you hear so much about their 'energy crisis' and the like."

"It's all about management." said Beefeater. She block a warrior's fist and kicked it back slashing at it. "Sir Fafnir explained it once when he was training us." she scratched her head for a moment, casually dodging a guardian's stun baton. "Wasn't paying attention though." she duck another swipe from the guardian, sheathing her sabers and grabbing it by the arm and flipping it to the ground before pulling out one of her sabers again and stabbing it, the motion was quick and fluid without any delays as she quick spun around and kicked an approaching hopper with the heel of her boot, sending it crashing into some crates.

"Whoa." said Hirondelle watching Beefeater tear through the Pantheons. A grin formed on his face as he holstered his buster gun and quickly tied off his hair in a pony tail before rushing in and body checking a hunter before going back to back with Beefeater.

"Thanks." said Beefeater.

"You're welcome." said Hirondelle as he drew his buster gun, grabbed a pantheon, pulled its head back and blasted out its eye before throwing it aside.

"You two done flirting?" Mamina asked, stabbing the warrior in the chest and kicking it down. "There is more coming in."

"I see them!" said Hirondelle, pushing Beefeater to the side and firing on the incoming Hunters. "Safe to say it looks like we got Neo Arcadia's attention."

"So now what?" Nikolashka asked as she cleaved a hopper jumping at her, before dodging gunfire from some flyers that we're above them and taking advantage of the wide open space of the room they were in.

Hirondelle looked up, firing on the flyers before turning and taking another shot at an incoming hunter. "Now we hold the line and wait for Colbar and Dande to work their magic."

Colbar and Dande were now up in the ventilation system, crawling through an air duct.  
"You sure this is the right way?" Dande asked.

"Positive!" said Colbar. "I traced the path of the air duct with me keen eyes, we're almost on top of that control room."

"Keen eyes?" Dande asked sarcastically. "I thought I was the sniper."

"Dande, Dande." Colbar said, casually waving his hand back at him. "A team leader has to have a good idea for little details in order to make good calls."

"Is that why you bungled the convoy mission Ciel gave you and needed Zero to bail you out?" Dande asked.

"I didn't bungle anything!" said Colbar. "I got ambushed by Harpuria!"

"I do believe that counts as bungling." said Dande.

"No it doesn't!" said Colbar.

"Uh, yes, it does." said Dande. "Call it whatever you will, it doesn't change the fact you screwed up."

Colbar twitched for a second and Dande grinned, the two stopping at a grate.

"Here it is!" said Colbar.

"You sure?" Dande asked.

"Positive!" said Colbar. "I'll remove the grate off, we'll drop down, beat up the guard and secure the control room."

"I have a bad feeling about this." said Dande.

"Oh come on! Be a little more positive!" said Colbar.

"Okay, I'm positive I have a bad feeling about this." said Dande.

Colbar sighed. "Thats not what I meant." he looked back to the grate. "Okay here we go!" Colbar rattled the grate for a second before managing to pop it off and slide it back, allowing the two of them to drop down, weapons drawn.

"This isn't the control room." Dande said as the two looked around. They were in a storage area of the factory, boxes and crates filled mostly with scrap iron meant to be recycled and refurbished. "Next time I take the lead, your sense of direction sucks."

"It does not!" said Colbar.

"Why do you think they paired you with Zero and Ms. Leilei during the Forest raids." asked Dande, who started to sift through the scrap for anything valuable. "If you were the team leader your team would have been lost for days!"

"Oh come on that's hitting below the belt!" said Colbar, who was also looking through the boxes.

"Nothing but junk and scrap here." said Dande. "Probably just keeping this stored until it can melted down and refurbished into weapons and ammunition."  
"Speaking of which where is the ammunition kept?" Colbar asked. "If we can find that and rig some explosives."

"We can cause some serious damage to this place." said Dande. "One problem though."

"What's that?" Colbar asked.

"Not sure if we have enough explosives for that." said Dande.

"We don't have to blow this place to kingdom come like the girls did to that supply depot." said Colbar. "Can't believe I missed that though."

"What exactly did you have against Fafnir anyways?" Dande asked as they headed to the door, Dande cracking it open and peering down the hallway. "Every other mission you and your team did you always went after Jin'en targets."

"Hey what can I say?" Colbar asked with a grin. "Army is an easy target compared to Air Force, Navy or a black ops unit."

Dande cocked his head at Colbar, before shrugging. "Eh, I guess you have a point there."

"Besides, Fafnir is fun to mess with." said Colbar. "Especially when we get word on new toys he blew his budget on."

"Damn that's evil." said Dande.

"Yeah." said Colbar.  
"Looks like the coast is clear though." said Dande. "I don't see anyone out here."

"Then let's go." said Colbar. "who knows when those reinforcements will show up. I want to make sure we have a nice surprise for them when they get here."

Nikolashka slumped against a crate panting, trying to catch her breath. "I think, I think that's all of them." she said, exhausted at this point. Mamina leaned against a stair railing while Beefeater was down on one knee, wiping sweat from her brow.

Hirondelle was keeping an eye open as the girls rested, watching the entrance of the factory. "Rest up, who knows when those reinforcements will show up."

"How can you be sure?" Mamina asked.

"Oh trust me." said Hirondelle. "Soon as X finds out the resistance is attacking, he'll send out reinforcements."

"So what do we do?" Nikolashka asked.

"Best thing to do is meet up with Colbar and Dande and help them with whatever crazy plan Colbar has probably cooked up at this point." said Hirondelle. "And then we get the hell out of here. I guarantee you, whatever Colbar thinks up, will no doubt involve the ammunition storeroom and a lot of explosives."

"That sounds fun." said Beefeater.

"Believe me." said Hirondelle. "Those are the kind of fireworks best viewed from afar."

"Just...just a few more minutes." said Nikolashka panting. "I'm still exhausted from fighting all those Pantheons."

Hirondelle turned, hearing footsteps and cursing under his breath. "You may not have a few minutes."

"Resistance, come on out, we know you are here." The voice was female. "The factory is surrounded you have nowhere to escape too." Quickly Hirondelle and the girls got behind cover, watching the shiloulette approach.

Mamina blinked. "That shadow, it looks like, a warrior bunny."

"Warrior Bunny?" Hirondelle asked watching. "Could it be Tyuule?"

"No, that's not her voice, plus that sounds like she's speaking your language, I doubt Tyuule knows it." She blinked and her eyes widen. "It has to be her."  
"Who?" Beefeater asked.

"That Mutos that harmed Delilah." said Mamina. "She said she encountered one that looked like a Warrior Bunny."

General Inaba now stood in the room, her head canted to the side for a moment as she looked around. "Quite the mess." she said. "To think others besides Zero are capable of such a feat. I had thought the Resistance was made up of nothing more than civilians."

Mamina gritted her teeth, and gripped her dagger, listening to her.

"Mamina calm down." whispered Hirondelle. "Nothing good will come out of attacking her right now."

"Whatever you are up to, it won't work, you know that?" Inaba asked. "You've practically painted a target on your back with this attack."

Hirondelle looked over to Beefeater, nodding to her and motioning toward another stack of crates, out of Inaba's field of vision, Beefeater nodded in response, and quietly moved, staying behind crates and such to keep herself hidden.

"Master X is actually feeling generous at the moment." said Inaba. "He is willing to pardon the resistance of their crimes and remove their Maverick labeling. We only ask that you hand over Zero. A fair trade wouldn't you agree?"

"Sounds a little one sided if you ask me." Hirondelle responded. "Plus there is no guarantee you won't kill us all off anyways."

"Do you not believe then that this conflict has gone on for too long?" Inaba asked. "Whose fault is it that Italica was attacked? Ours? You were the ones who hid in that city, endangering the people."

"How deluded can you get?" Hirondelle called out. "You had no right attacking Italica no matter what justifications you had."

"We were perusing known and dangerous mavericks." said Inaba.

"With a whole army?" said Hirondelle.

"Again, we are not the ones who hid themselves in a human city." said Inaba. "And considering the various dangerous elements you possess, Namely Zero, Vile, the Demi Goddess, and the magician who can cyber fuse, to go in with anything less than a full army would be folly." She canted her head to the side. "Are you going to continue to hide, or will you give yourself up? As I said before, the factory is currently surrounded, any chance of escape is futile."

"Who said anything about escaping?" Hirondelle asked as he popped up from behind the crates drawing his buster. "We still have one last problem with you."

"We?" Inaba blinked, and suddenly turned, igniting her wrist blades and blocking Beefeater's sudden surprise attack, pushing her aside and dodging gunfire from Hirondelle as Mamina leapt at her from above daggers draw and Nikolashka attacked from the side. Inaba growled, setting off a pillar of flame to stop the two and jumping back, dodging another bullet from Hirondelle who had his gun aimed at her.

"You hurt Delilah." said Hirondelle. "And for that, we're going to kill you."

 **Part 3**

The four of them had Inaba surrounded on four sides, with Hirondelle front and center and gun aimed at her.

"Any last words?" Hirondelle asked.

"Last words? Me?" Inaba chuckled slightly. "You make it sound like you will actually win. Have you forgotten I am a Mutos? Far superior to the Pantheons you just destroyed."

"At this point in the game, I really don't think that argument will work." said Hirondelle. "we already killed several of you Mutos, some more than once."

Inaba went silent, and her posture slumped as her blades turned red with flame, she looked almost bored.

"Whats wrong? Lost your confidence?" Hirondelle asked.

"Merely wondering who I will kill first." said Inaba. "Perhaps you first, you're starting to annoy me." Inaba kicked off the ground, dashing right for Hirondelle and slashing at him. Hirondelle jumped to the side, narrowly dodging Inaba's blades as he took a few shots at her, Inaba was quick however, easily dodging as she skidded to a stop and turned, lunging for Hirondelle again, only for Beefeater and Nikolashka to rush in from either side in a pincer attack.

"Don't forget us!" said Beefeater, swinging her beam sabers at Inaba. Inaba stopped, blocking both attacks with her blades in the process.

"Annoying." said Inaba, pushing the two back and sending a fiery kick at Nikolashka. She yelped, raising her Halberd and blocking the attack, getting pushed back in the process, franticly blocking kick after kick, mixed in with swipes from her wrist blades. "You knights are a disappointment. Master X gave you everything and you threw it away by siding with Mavericks."

"We didn't throw anything away!" said Beefeater. "We are grateful for Master X's support, all of us all! The Princess most of all. But if you think we're going to forgive him for attacking Italica you are mistaken. It doesn't matter what his reason or justification is. What he did was wrong." Beefeater lunged for Inaba, bringing her beam sabers down on her in an overhead swing, Inaba brought her blades up to block, giving Nikolashka an opening as she swung her Halberd at Inaba's legs. The Rabbit Mutos, however, merely pushed herself up with a jump, throwing Beefeater off balance as she dashed into the air, before spinning and coming down at the two with a kick wreathe in flames. The two knights jumped back, avoiding the impact as Inaba's kick caused a torrent of flames to expand around her. Slowly she rose to her feet, her body wrapped in flames like a boquet of flowers almost as she looked around her. "I am done playing games." she said. "If need be, I will burn this place to the ground, and everyone in it."

Hirondelle narrowed his eyes as he leveled his buster at her. "Not while I still breathe."

Inaba canted her head, staring at Hirondelle, if she had a mouth she would probably be smiling. "I can arrange that." she said.

"God damn it Colbar!" is what Dande said as the two of them were pinned down at the end of a hallway, taking cover as gunfire came down from the other end. "I knew this was a bad idea!"

"How was I suppose to know there would still be Pantheons lurking about?" Colbar asked as he blind fired down the hall.

"It's called common sense!" said Dande. "Only an idiot would think everyone Pantheon stationed at a facility would come out of the woodwork to try and kill us."

"They would if it was Zero attacking!" said Colbar as he took a shot at a hunter

"We aren't Zero!" said Dande irritatingly.

"Hey look at the bright side though." Colbar said as he hit a hunter in the head, causing it to jerk back, his buster firing wildly and hitting two other Pantheons.

"What bright side?" Dande asked. "How is this a bright side?"  
"It means we're close to that ammunition storeroom." said Colbar.

Dande stared at Colbar for a moment, sighed and fired down the hall. "You really are an idiot aren't you Colbar?"  
"What it's a perfectly valid and logical conclusion!" said Colbar. "These guys obviously stayed behind to protect something."

"Okay I'll give you that much." said Dande as he took a grenade and tossed it down the hall, the two hunkered back as the grenade explode and send Pantheon parts everywhere.

"Did that get them all?" Dande asked as the two peered down the hall. Colbar's eyes widen as the smoke cleared and a Warrior stepped out of the debris and charged for them.

"Oh crap!" said Colbar as he and Dande unloaded on the warrior. The Warrior blocked the gunfire with its arm as it tackled the two into the wall.

"Okay this is not going as planned!" said Colbar.

"You think?" Dande asked as the two got up, leveled their buster guns and capped the Warrior in the knee, causing it to fall in surprise and leaving it open to be blasted in the head. The two quickly ran down the hall, not wanting any more surprises as they reached the end and rounded the corner.

"Let's see the Pantheons we're coming from this way." said Colbar. So that's where we should go."  
"What kind of logic is that?" Dande asked looking at Colbar.

"Perfectly valid logic that's what." said Colbar.

"Just because the pantheons came from that direction." Dande said, pointing down the hall. "Doesn't mean that's where we should go! We could end up running into even more! We should go in the opposite direction."

"But wouldn't that just take us back the way we came?" Colbar asked.

"You don't even know which way we came!" said Dande. "We've been crawling around in the air duct most of the time!"

"We've gotten this far haven't we?" Colbar asked.

"Only by blind luck!" retorted Dande.

Colbar sighed. "Look just trust me on this okay? I know this way goes deeper into the place."

"Fine, come on let's go!" said Dande. "The longer we stay here, the more danger Hirondelle and the others are in."

Colbar nodded as the two raced down the hall.

Hirondelle panted, and shook the cobwebs out of his head. If there's one thing he hated, it's when Mutos decide to get serious.

'Damn rabbit.' Hirondelle thought. 'I feel like that hunter from those old cartoons Andrew has.'

"So is the resistance nothing but big talk and words?" Inaba asked, her head canted as she stood over Hirondelle's body. "I thought you took down Mutos in the past, 'some more than once' so why am I still alive?"

"Well I do admit to being slightly rusty." said Hirondelle. "But aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what is that?" Inaba asked.

"There's four of us here remember?" Hirondelle said with a smirk.

Inaba blinked, her eyes widen and she turned bringing her blades up to block a double attack from Beefeater and Mamina. Inaba growled as she pushed them back and threw a kick wreathed in flames, before slamming the foot down and sending a pillar of fire screaming at the two. Beefeater and Mamina quickly dodged the pillar as Nikolashka came in from the side swinging her Halberd at Inaba, aiming for her head. Inaba ducked low, sweeping Nikolashka's feet and sending her to the floor, pinning her down and raising her blade.

"Oh no you don't!" said Hirondelle, taking aim and firing his gun, nailing Inaba square in the shoulder and sending her spinning, throwing her off Nikolashka in the process. Nikolashka rolled to the side and back onto her feet, putting distance between her and Inaba.

Inaba growled, clearly agitated as she pushed herself up, but stopped when she found Hirondelle's gun at her face, she turned her head to one side finding Beefeater's Beam saber, and Mamina's dagger when she turned the other way.

"Give up and walk away." said Hirondelle. "You've lost."

"You think I'd surrender to a bunch of Mavericks?" Inaba asked. "I'd rather die."

"I can arrange that." Mamina said growling. "You hurt my friend, turned her into a monster with those Cyber Elves."

"Your friend?" she canted her head to the side. "Ah yes, the Warrior Bunny who attacked the command center trying to kill Ms. Tyuule. I do apologize for that, but I am sure you understand."

"Understand what?" Mamina asked. "That you're a cold heartless machine who doesn't care about others?"  
"That we are at war." said Tyuule. "War is never pretty, it never has, and it never will be. Look around you, look at the land beyond the dome. That is the end result of the Maverick Wars from 100 years ago, and even to this day the damages and destruction have not been healed yet, factor in mavericks roaming the wastelands, impeding restoration efforts, well, you get the idea. As for your friend? She attacked us and attempted to assassinate an ally of Neo Arcadia. Do you expect me, a General of Neo Arcadia to just sit back and let that happen? My orders from Master X were to protect Prince Zorzal and Ms. Tyuule during the Italica siege, and I did my job."

"If you knew what kind of monster those two were." said Mamina. "You'd have let Delilah kill them."

"No, I wouldnt." said Inaba. "Just because I look like one of you, doesn't mean I am you. I am fully aware of Prince Zorzal's reputation and his atrocities committed on your people, but that did not matter. My job was to protect them and that is what I did, and that includes using your friend as a distraction to cover our retreat."

Mamina growled, her eyes burning red from anger.

"If it is any consolation." said Inaba. "I do believe Master X planned to throw Zorzal under the bus, and pin the blame on him for the human casualties."

"You think that will make anyone feel better with the way he's been acting?" Hirondelle. "It doesn't change the fact that X attacked a human city. Something he wouldn't do if he was in his right mind."

"Again, you are to blame just as much for taking refuge there." said Inaba. She canted her head to the side, looking at Hirondelle. "Well? Are you going to kill me?"

Hirondelle looked at Inaba, then up at Mamina, ultimately it would be her call, no one wanted Inaba dead more than her.

Mamina glared down at Inaba, teeth gritted and her beam dagger at Inaba's throat. She contemplated, thought for a moment, but lowered the dagger and put it away.

"No more." said Mamina. "Ciel was right, there's been enough killing in this god forsaken war of yours."

Inaba lowered her head. "You are too naive." she said, igniting her wrist blades and suddenly lunging for Hirondelle.

"HIRONDELLE!" The girls didn't have enough time to react, and Hirondelle barely had a chance to bring his gun back up, however it was the sound of the gunshot that made everyone stop dead in their tracks, Inaba more so than anyone. her body trembled and her eyes wide with shock and surprise, her blade an inch from Hirondelle's neck and giving him a nice view of the bullet hole in her forehead.

"H...How...?" she said, her hand going limp and her body crumpling to the floor, the light fading from her eyes.

Hirondelle looked up at the catwalk and sighed. "What took you two so long?" he asked.

"We got lost." said Dande, standing there with Colbar and holding his Sniper Rifle.

"We did not." said Colbar, as the two raced down the stairs and over to the group.

"Nice shot by the way." Hirondelle said rubbing his throat. "Cutting it a little close there."

"Are you all okay?" Colbar asked.

"Yeah we're fine." said Mamina, looking down at Inaba.

"Good." said Dande. "Cause we need to get out of here. We found the Ammo storage and set some charges. They'll go off any second now we need to be far away as possible."

"Then what are we doing?" said Beefeater. "Let's run!"

They all nodded, and quickly made for the exit as the first of the charges went off, engulfing the factory in an explosion that also consumed Lunar Inaba's lifeless corpse.


End file.
